Blessed Secrets
by Ai Star
Summary: Time has been changed and the players have been moved. Now that Lily has been saved, odd things have been happening to the teen as she lives with her friend. Who is this strange guy and... why does he have ears and a tail? And how does he know her? Sequel to Fox and Ice. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Lies We Weave

**Hi everyone! Bet most of you are wondering if there was going to be a sequel to Fox and Ice?**

 **Weeeeell! Here's chapter 1. I have to admit it's not perfect and I have just finished the chapter so there might be some errors. If so I apologize in advance :)**

* * *

"Shinjirou it's time for college! Come on or you will make us late!" Lily yelled from the entrance to their home which was a decent sized apartment. It was surprising since she was living with a pop star.

"I'm coming! I'm coming jeez Lily, wait a minute!" A dark red haired male appeared looking tired as he ruffled his hair while holding a black backpack. Lily shook her head while smiling at his ruffled appearance. She knew at that moment he had just woken up.

"I told you to set the time to six forty but no someone wanted their 'beauty sleep' didn't they?" Lily teased as she went to slip her black shoes on. She heard her friend grumble in reply as he grabbed a piece of toast that she prepared not too long ago. It was hard to imagine this famous idol was like this in the morning, but he here he was in all his glory and she was the only one that knew. Now bending down to get his shoes, Shinjirou like Lily had a secret. He a tengu who had left Kurama Mountain in order to escape the trauma that left him in pieces. He was scared of what he endured until a young child came across him. That child was someone who had just moved to Japan, following her was Lydia a kitsune who wasn't scared of who she was in public. No matter what people said or did, knowing that Lily was there made her smile and gave her the courage to move on. In a way they all had their problems but it was their loneliness that drew them to the other. At times they would play at Lily's home until something had happened to force Lily away, neither had a way of contacting her until Johanna in formed them that Lily had been sent away due to shock. it was also dangerous for her to stay because of witnessing a murder in a mafia's home. How that happened surprised them and yet they were not told how or why she was there in the first place. Only that she had to stay away from Japan until she was seventeen.

Now that she was back, Shinjirou who like Lydia had occasionally stayed with the kind woman until they were old enough to leave. Joanna however wasn't happy about how Satoru was allowing Lily to live alone in their old apartment, but was definitely not keep on allowing Shinjirou to stay alone with her either given they were of opposite genders. However they both proved her wrong given how they treated the other like siblings and nothing else. Only then woman did agree in to allowing them to share the apartment, only they had to report every week in order for her to know that everything is okay.

Neither complained but were happy to know that something good was happening.

Months later Lily was studying at a building called Nightfall College, which was both a college and a university in case the students wanted to progress further in their degrees.

Shinjirou also know to the world as Kurama also studied as well in the same building. Their college had the best improved tech ever known and was very popular in the city. It was one of the areas that actually was involved with technology improvements. At first Shinjirou wasn't sure about being there until Lily mentioned to him about her dream of being a character designer and in order to do that she needed to do a digital art course after completing an interactive media course. Not wanting to part with his sister like friend Shinjirou immediately enrolled at the college in order to do a music course, not that he needed to but he was interested to see what it had to offer. Lily giggled at what he really was doing. He was worried about her given that other yōkais would see her as food except him. Like Lydia he was very protective and refused to let a guy near her to Lily's amusement.

After all Lily would always turn guys away and often kept to herself. This however did stop other boys from bothering her until Shinjirou had gotten involved.

At times Shinjirou would notice a jewellery box on Lily's table. It was often closed and rarely opened, at one point when Lily was in the shower the tengu had snuck into her room in order to open the box. Sure he could have asked her personally but curiosity nagged at him until he opened the box. There resting on a felt blanket was a silverish white bangle that contained pink roses decorating around the bangle. It was a beautiful piece and it left Shinjirou curious on who gave this to her. Part of him was annoyed that she didn't even show or tell him about this, but knew that his sister like friend would have a reason for not speaking.

By the time Lily was changed she noticed her box had been moved and pursed her lips. She never did understand why she kept this trinket, but she kept it regardless. Something about it told her to keep it safe and that was what she did. At times she had weird dreams as she grew up. Some of them left her cringing as she woke, left her chilled to the bone as if she had a near death experience and at times she could feel her tear stained pillow as she moved her head. At times she wasn't sure on why she was acting like this, all this sadness and the conflicting emotions that followed. Lily even felt that she was missing something or that was yearning for something to appear but there was nothing in the room. The young girl even contacted her aunt Laura who said that she might have blocked out something important. What she had been blocking was the question.

* * *

The pair were able to arrive at the college ten minutes before it started to their relief. Both waved good bye before they went to their class. Despite complaining about his class at times, Shinjirou enjoyed his time there and often asked why Lily didn't join the class for some singing. Lily refused given how shy she was and would rather study, to her relief he never did push her and let the matter slide. Lily never liked having all the attention put on her and kept to herself. At times Lydia would call her a wallflower and that she shouldn't be too modest. Shinjirou however saw differently and encouraged Lily's way of thinking slightly. It annoyed the fox yōkai but said nothing as she did her touring. At times she brought gifts to the pair and Joanna as she came back. Lily at times smiled at how her friend Lydia could easily adjust to new areas when she travels abroad. She never went on plane but used the World Over Yonder's door ways to travel instead. As interesting at it was, it could be dangerous due to the giants and their feet as they stomped once a person crossed the white line, hardly anyone survived to her horror.

Today proved slightly boring and dull to Lily as she began to create a building thanks to Cinema 4D, the only thing that proved fun was when Shinjirou had slipped on the stairs as they were going up. He gave her a scrunched up look and asked her not to tell. Lily just laughed before saying that she wouldn't dare.

"Wouldn't want to mess up an idol's 'image'" She teased as they began to have their lunch. At times once their lessons were over for the day, they would arrive home at different times. Sometimes they would hang out at the library while other times Shinjirou would be late due to his work and ended up bringing take out to say sorry for being really late. Lily never complained nor minded since she would rather worry about whether he would be home safe and sound. Despite being a yōkai, there were a lot of demons both high or low that would create problems, it didn't matter if you were yōkai or human. You would be facing a whole lot of fights or witnessing a lot of deaths. Some ended up scratched or unscathed but others weren't so lucky.

However this day was proving to be so boring that nothing would seem to contain anything interesting. Not that Lily was complaining, it was good to have a boring life and it was good to cherish each day as if it was going to be your last. That was her philosophy and it made Shinjirou laugh at how she could be so wise.

"It's called common sense smart ass" Lily giggled as she punched his shoulder, The tengu in turn pretended to be hurt from the punch and tried to trick her into thinking that he was upset.

"I'm joking! I'm joking don't get too upset!" Shinjirou joked as he ruffled her hair.

"Oi! So listen I'm going to the library to do some homework after college finishes today" Lily said as she looked at him. Her blue dress ruffled as she reached for her white cardigan that rested on her chair. Her waist length hair moved to the right as she placed the cardigan on.

"That's fine, I needed to do some work at the studio. Man those guys will not leave me alone for one day" Shinjirou complains as he pushes his head hair back. It was a known fact for Lily to know that tengus had what looked like eyeliner around their eyes leaving them looking like they were wearing make up.

Lily smiles slightly before picking up her bag, she was about to put it on her shoulder until he took it out of her hands.

"I'll take you to the library since that bag's so heavy that it would make our kitchen sink look like a pillow. Honestly how can you carry this?" Shinjirou grunted as he tried to adjust to the sudden weight.

"I have had practice in the UK remember" Lily said as she looked at him. she smiled at his behaviour while he looked back.

"Don't remind me… I'm just glad that you are back. I have to admit you surprised me by turning up last year at my school then"

"I had to complete my finals here otherwise the college here wouldn't take me"

"You skipped out on a year as well so they wanted proof" he said with a grin.

"Hey I work hard" Lily grins while shrugging her shoulders. Her friend had no come back from that comment; after all she knew that he worked as hard to be where he was now.

By the time they arrived at the library, Shinjirou immediately looked at his watch as showed it them that it was now five in the afternoon.

"I will home around ten okay?" Shinjirou asked as he placed the bag down.

"No problem, do you want me to bring take out?"

"No I'll bring it, you just focus on studying okay?" Shinjirou asked before ruffling her hair, they ignored the glances and whispers that were being created by the spectators. Lily was no fool and could detected jealousy from some of their minds.

"No problem, it's going to be boring now that you're taking the noise with you" Lily joked as she smiled at him. Shinjirou rolled his eyes at her before sorting out his bag.

"You have music on your laptop, and I've sent you a demo by email so that should keep you company once I've left the building" he teased.

"I can hear you singing in the shower when I am reading in my room, you show off!" Lily playfully slapped his arm again making him laugh. However hearing the librarian's shushing, it left them smirking as they tried to lower the noise.

"Sorry for having an amazing voice"

"Just go foolish bird" Lily joked, Shinjirou almost snorted at the bird insult. Only she would pull something like that.

"Fine dear sister… I know where I'm not wanted" Shinjirou said mockingly before walking off.

"Kurama!" Lily said lowly but it almost made him shiver from hearing her low voice. He almost couldn't tell if she was playing or very angry. He looked back to see her grinning which left him relaxing.

"Behave at the studio" Lily as she smiled at him while her hands were on her hips, the girl's smile left him feeling happy. Shinjirou smiled back before walking away. As soon as he left Lily could then hear that everyone's mind gone loud from what they witnessed. Lily who was almost use to their constant jabs had placed her earphones in her ear and began to play music from her laptop. There was no way that she would allow herself to be damaged by such lies. Those bullies could cry and hate her all they liked but she refused to be ruined by them. Yes at times there were newspapers on her and her friend but Lily ignored the lies that had been spewed from the pages. In the end it was just for profit and liked Shinjirou she knew the truth, that was what mattered to them.

Little did Lily know was that after she left the library, things would have taken a downward spiral.

* * *

Lily grunted as a girl pushed her against the library wall. Another fan of Shinjirou had been in the library when Lily entered with her friend. The tengu wasn't a fool though after all, he had seen her with scratches before thanks to a crazy fan girl. So when Lily looked up, she spotted the crazy girl glaring at her with malice. She had a brown high school uniform on which consisted with a white shirt under her brown blazer, a short brown skirt that made Lily frown from even noticing, white socks and black shoes.

Madison was the girl's name and Lily knew this through her memories.

"Still not getting the message? I told you to stay away from him" she snapped at Lily.

"He's my friend, I have no reason to do what you ask"

 **Slap!**

Lily almost held her cheek but resisted not to. No she will not lash out, instead she would keep quiet. That was her nature to remain calm and collective, after all she was use to being bullied. She knew for a fact that no matter where you are, there will always be people who will torment you until you felt nothing but bitterness and self loathing. However Lily refused to give in, instead she would see her aunt about this in order to heal up. She didn't want to bother Vincent since he would act like a mother hen which was embarrassing for her.

Lily at times would see her grandmother at her aunt's house so she would ask for advice. One of the things her grandmother had said: "don't let what they say bother you, it's just jealousy and envy for something they do not have. Once they have it, it'll just end up being boring for them"

Lily agreed, part of her guessed that it was to do with her grandmother since she was very smart and wise. Even auntie said that she might have inherited that trait ever since the teen tried to control her powers. At one point her uncle introduced the gloves to help her guard her ice powers but realised that she didn't need them. For fear was her only enemy, these powers were based on what she was feeling, they were apart of her and it would be bad to shut that part of her out. All to appear normal which seemed dumb by her standards, after all they were all the same despite having powers or not. They did share the same air, the same sky, clouds everything was made for everyone. But there some that were either too greedy or dangerous that wanted nothing more than to destroy their home. The earth.

"Bite your tongue bitch!" the girl hissed at Lily, if anything Lily assumed her to be cobra demon given how she behaved. Shinjirou laughed at that and said the girl was human but it didn't make Lily feel any better.

Instead of fighting back, Lily then adjusted the strap on her shoulder and began to walk away.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" Lily almost grunted from the weight of her bag as she was kicked in the back of her leg where her knee was. She landed on the floor and almost moved her hand to the injured area, however Madison had other ideas and began to punch and kick the injured girl until Lily was half awake. Still Lily did not fight back.

"I heard from Stephanie that you love to create drama, looks like you're in one now trash. I'll say this one last time, leave Kurama alone and I won't get nasty"

"You already did… so just leave me alone" Lily said weakly. She was not going to use her powers… even if it ended up being one of those times that she would be in hospital for bad injuries. She was not going to give in. Lily grunted as Madison kicked her cheek, she could feel that her teeth rattled from the impact. She was sure that Shinjirou was not going to like this when she came home.

"Bitch" Madison snapped before walking away.

As soon as Lily was sure that the girl was gone, she started to moan as she lifted her hand to touch the injured part of her face. That was definitely going to swell up by the morning and Shinjirou was going to be furious one he sees it. Stephanie again huh? She always had some way of ruining Lily's life when she was younger and now that the young girl was back from her stay in the UK, it was as if Stephanie knew that Lily had returned. However that part left her baffled. There was no way that her appearance could have been known that quickly.

Lily struggled to her feet as she held the wall for support. She tried to walk with one foot in front of the other, ignoring any passers-by that looked at her as she walked. No she didn't have time for such pity or sympathy. The only thing on Lily's mind was to head home now so she could use ice to sooth the swelling. Her aunt couldn't see her like this. No this was way to bad… she had to get this sorted out and quick.

Lily groaned from the pain as she looked round to see where she was, the hospital might be nearby, that's where Vincent was and she need his help to fix this.

"Uuugh, I'm sure she has really damaged an organ from that kick" Lily muttered as she moved towards the hospital. Ignoring the receptionist, Lily continued her route hoping that Vincent would some how know about her presence. She could hear the receptionist- Holly's shocked mind from taking in her appearance. The woman was already dialling his number as Lily suspected. Vincent was knowing in the hospital as the head of surgery and had an office that Lily could rest in until he arrived.

However seeing the man in question halted her idea, given his appearance the man looked like he had been rushing around the building just to find her. Without saying anything. Vincent led her straight into his office so he could treat her injures.

"Not again Lily" Vincent sighed as he closed the door. Immediately he washed his hands and began to get an ice pack, he checked her body only to hear her grunt loudly from the pain in her stomach.

"Lay down okay" Vincent said softly as he eased her down on to his makeshift bed. After pulling up her dress he hissed in shock from seeing a bruise that was the size of a shoe. "I'll need to preform tests to make sure that there's no abdominal bleeding okay?" Vincent asked as he checked her head that had a cut from hitting the ground. So far it was just her stomach and cheek that had the worst injuries.

Lily nodded slightly before a whine left her lips, she regretted moving her head thanks to the sudden head rush. She was starting to feel dizzy from the head injury.

"Lily? Lily stay with me okay! You can deal with this" within seconds Lily blacked out from the pain, it was getting worse to her dismay.

" _It looks like I did the right thing_ " Lily almost smiled from her choice. If anyone could help her… he could.

* * *

Lily felt pain coming from her head as soon as she woke up. The pressure that was on her hand had vanished instantly leaving her feeling cold. What was that about?

Lily opened her eyes to see darkness. No one was in the room and neither the door or windows had been disturbed leaving her confused and disorientated from where she was.

" _That's right… I am at the hospital_ " Lily tried to sit up and looked to the door, within seconds it opened revealing Vincent. He looked worn and tired as he entered; however the man's features lightened up from seeing Lily awake.

"Don't force yourself" Vincent chuckled as he walked towards Lily. Lily frowned in reply.

"Can I go home now?" Lily asked weakly. A yawn escaped her lips making the man smile at how tired she was.

"I was able to repair a tear in your stomach, however did that had heavy shoes"

"A friend of Stephanie was just giving me a warning" Lily shrugged causally. His smile vanished from the comment.

"Shinjirou is waiting outside, he's been worried about you for the past six hours" Lily froze from yawning and looked at him oddly.

"Why isn't he in here then?" she asked glumly, part of her dreaded the fact that he would have to see her injures.

"I had to do an assessment, he almost snapped from seeing you being sent to this room Lily"

"It was just a crazy fan girl" Lily said weakly. Now that this was happening, she had just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Crazy or not I don't want you revising in that library again" Shinjirou said coldly, they saw him standing by the door with his hands inside his pockets.

"She's just angry about how you are towards me" Lily replied bluntly.

"All the more reason for you to go to a different library, look I'll ask my manager if he can let you work in the building. This can't keep going on like this" the tengu said looking very tried and stressed.

"Did you rush out of the studio again?" Lily asked weakly due to feeling parched from the lack of fluids. Shinjirou glared before looking at the window.

"I will not stand in that studio and practice knowing that you are in the hospital" he said bluntly. Lily smiled at him before looking at her cousin.

"I want to go home" Lily said meekly. Vincent sighed before handing her papers.

"Your powers have healed the worst of the injuries so you can go home now" Vincent said softly before patting her uninjured arm.

"Thank you"

"Dad's worried about you, call him when you get home okay?" and with that Lily was free to go.

* * *

During the weeks things had gotten very busy and very awkward. As soon as they arrived at school Shinjirou would always carry her bags, especially at times when it was their break or lunch time. When college had ended would Lydia then appear in order to escort her home. Both news and rumors had definitely travelled fast, knowing this left her feeling uncomfortable from the unwanted attention. Although it wasn't his fault, he was just worried and to make it even more disturbing. The tengu confronted Stephanie and Madison, demanding that they left her alone or else he would call the police on them. That however had the opposite effect since Lily received a letter by her locker telling her to die. No doubt that it was Madison's penmanship.

Lily however tried to ignore the letters and continued her daily routine to the best of her ability. To her relief, the swelling had almost left her face to the girl's relief. This meant that she could take the big plaster away from it now so she could deal with the injury. However that didn't stop gossipers and rumors of how she got such a mark from circulating.

After college Lily immediately left to find the library. Shinjirou that day had to go work at the studio so he checked every hour on how she was. It almost made her laugh except the images of what provoked this sudden change left her sullen. She didn't want to be labelled as weak but she couldn't hurt anyone. It would just make the situation worse for her and would create a massive panic that wasn't needed.

Lily felt her phone buzz as she tied a purple hair that was resting on her wrist, after tying her hair into a messy bun she then took out her phone to see Shinjirou's text.

" **Arriving at home in ten minutes, go straight home** " Lily chuckled and began texting back.

" **I am! Just left the library she wasn't in tonight** " Lily hit send and was immediately sent a reply from the tengu.

" **Doesn't stop me from worrying, just be careful** " Lily had to roll her eyes from seeing those words. Just as she was about to reply she heard barking at a distance. The noise sounded agitated and angry to her confusion. Must be a thief or something so she ignored it. it was best not to get involved in things like that.

" **I will-** "

"Somebody help me!" came a loud cry; Lily immediately paused from hearing a voice that sounded distressed, she then turned to look for the source of the noise. Her searching led her to the park and blinked. A small dog was growling and barking at a man who was in a grey hat and trench coat. He was whimpering on a tree branch as he looked down at the dog.

"Somebody get that dog away from me please!" the man said with tears running down his face. Lily looked at the dog before walking towards it; in truth she was more of a cat person than a dog. But this man needed help so she was willing to put aside her preference in order to aid him; after all he looked completely scared and startled by the sudden dog 'attack'. She picked up the dog causing it to whine and looked up at her for a bit.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" Lily asked while stroking it. The dog immediately ignored the man and began to lick her cheek causing her to laugh. The man sighed before a smile bloomed on his face.

"Thank you for saving me, I was in a real bind when it showed up out of no where" the man said after getting down the tree, the dog started to growl at him for taking the girl's attention from him causing the man to flinch and move back. Lily however stroked the dog's ears making him docile again, his tail wagged and he barked in happiness.

"You know dogs can smell fear right? That's why this little guy attacked you, it wasn't on purpose" Lily explained to the man as she looked up with a small smile on her face. The man nodded until he notices the bruise on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" the man asks as he moves forward to examine the injury, seeing him do this took her by surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be sir?" Lily askes before setting the dog down on the floor, he looked up before wagging his tail. "Go home now okay? And no more attacking innocent people" Lily said softly before the dog scampered off after barking.

"Your face has a big bruise on it, did you get into a fight?" Lily blinked before shaking her head.

"No some punk girl kicked me before she left" the man winced from the thought of enduring that kind of attack.

"Would you like to sit down?" the man offered as he spotted the bench, Lily smiled knowing that he was trustworthy. Given that she could sense no trickery inside his heart.

"Okay" Lily agreed before walking towards the bench. They admired the area around them until Lily looked at him.

"So sir, why are you here? And why did that dog attack you?" Lily asked with curious eyes as she watches to see what his reaction would be like. He was shocked to hear such a question she guessed as she observed his body language. He had slumped slightly almost as if he was giving up on something.

"I was looking for someone and it is important that I find this person" the man replied softly. Lily pipes up from the information.

"Did this person run away?" she asked meekly. He sighs from the question leaving them in silence.

"I don't really know, but I really needed to see her" Lily tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Why?" the man looked at the floor in a pensive manner before looking up.

"You see she saved my life but she went missing not too long ago. I haven't stopped looking for her but it seems like she doesn't want to be found" hearing this made Lily sad. Why did such a thing happen?

"Did you both get into a fight or something?"

"No not really, she just left without a trace and I don't know if she's okay or not" the man replied while shaking his head.

"I hope you find her soon" Lily said while holding her bag close. This man's heart was filled with sadness just from thinking about this missing girl, he was generally worried about whether the girl was okay or not. Lily hoped with all her heart that he would find this girl soon. Hearing her reply made the man smile from her kind hearted words.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Mikage" the man introduce as he lifted his hand for her to shake his. Lily smiled back before shaking his hand. His blond hair almost stuck out from his hat leaving her to wonder why he was dressed up as a shady person.

"You know, you might not be able to find her. If you dress up like a shady guy who looks like he is stalking someone" Lily confessed with a smile. Mikage released a carefree laugh from hearing her comment.

"I think that's true Miss-"

"Lily" she replied before releasing his hand.

"I think I should thank you for what you have done to help me, can you come with me to my home, I want to give you something to show how grateful I am" the man asked while his smile showed that he was sincere. Lily however wasn't too sure about going with him, especially since Shinjirou would be waiting for her to come home. Plus she didn't even know this man at all so was it wise to go with him? Mikage pats her head in a fatherly manner leaving her shocked and confused to see him act like this.

"I promise you that I am not what you think" Mikage's words and emotions revealed to Lily that he isn't lying.

"Look I don't want to be a pest and waste your time, I really need to head home because my friend would be waiting for me there" Lily said as she stood up and adjusted her bag.

"I assure you that you are not a burden and this will only take a few minutes" Mikage said as he noticed her unease. He was hoping that she would come with him and it left Lily debated this for a few minutes, after a few minutes of debating the situation with herself it did seem rude to turn away a kind person's offer. Especially when they are going about their way to thank someone for doing a kind thing. Something told Lily that she should trust this man and that he wouldn't try anything funny with her, and if he did then he wouldn't like the result. So she began texting her tengu friend that she will be delayed for about fifteen minutes.

" **Come straight home** " was the reply and with that she began following the strange man to his house.

* * *

By the time they arrive at his home, which was in fact a shrine to her shock and stops suddenly by the torii gate. Mikage turns around after sensing her unease, he smiles softly at her but it didn't ease her one bit.

"I assure you that it's alright for you to enter"

"But the spirits of this shrine, won't they get upset about you making a home in the sacred shrine?"

"Don't worry they will be more than welcome to us" Mikage replies with a smile on his face before opening the door for her. Lily was still unsure about this but follows him inside. Lily takes in the shrine's appearance with awe filled eyes before their journey ended with them in a room that looked like a kitchen area to her surprise.

"I'll be right back" Mikage says to her while smiling and then goes off leaving Lily alone in the room. After a few minutes Lily began to grow antsy of being left alone since the room had gotten deathly quiet. It was almost as if someone was watching her from the shadows.

.

.

.

.

"Umi?" a male's voice catches her attention causing her to look for the source of the noise. Her eyes spotted a tall male with short red hair who was standing by the door; he was wearing traditional clothes taking her by surprise but then quickly remembered where she was. Lily didn't really know who he was and it left her baffled on why he called her a name that sounded foreign to her. The male's face showed that he was tired and miserable as he looks at her. But why? What was making him upset confused Lily a lot, it didn't make sense one bit and it was getting stuffy in the room all of a sudden.

"Sorry but you are mistaken, my name is Lily not Umi" Lily wasn't sure on why she told him her name but something told her to do it. It was as if she had to make her presence known to him, why was the question. The red headed teen nods slightly before walking towards her, Lily didn't know why he's here or what he wanted until her eyes moved to see that his right hand was going inside his right pocket. She blinks revealing how confused she was and waited to see what he was doing, what worried her was his eyes never left hers the whole time. Who was this guy and why was he here in the room? What she also wanted to know was where Mikage was. Within seconds he reveals a worn out purple hairband that was resting in his pocket, he remained silent as he looked at her. The hairband did look familiar… somehow, where had left her baffled.

"Is that yours?" Lily asks softly as she looks at him with curious eyes, he slowly moves his hand containing the item down. Allowing her to see his now pained expression as he looks at her. Seeing this leaves her slightly uncomfortable as she continues to sit in her seat. Why was he looking at her like he was disappointed with her? It didn't make sense to her one bit. Lily almost jumped the moment he started to speak; it was soft and low to her surprise.

"I have been looking for the one who's this item belongs to. When I saw her, she left without a trace before I could thank her" Lily feels sadness coming from him leaving her feeling sympathy for him. He looked lost and unsure of what to do as he spoke, he then looks up at her properly as he moves towards the opposite chair. Sure enough Lily recognizes her hair band and looks at him. She sees his jaw tense and could sense that it was because of seeing her injured cheek but does nothing.

"I don't understand… d-do you know when Mikage is coming back?" Lily asks while trying to mask her worry, as she moves her head to see where the blond haired man went. The boy's eyes became down more sadness to her surprise, but why? What did this guy want with her? Sympathy? Because that was all she could do, she couldn't help or do anything since she didn't know who he was talking about nor did she want to get involved.

"This girl saved my life years ago and it's been painful not knowing if she is okay or not. Given what I was like before… it almost doesn't make sense to be feeling this want for her" Lily started to grow anxious of this him, weary even and was starting to think that he had gone crazy from the guilt or something like that. Or was he even sane at all? If that's true then why did Mikage let him walk around the area without supervision? It was proving hard to mask her fear of this male but tried to do so anyways. The last thing she wanted was to be attacked and killed by a crazy teen.

"Look I have to go, can you tell Mikage that I'll be heading off and not to worry about paying me back for helping him" Lily then stands up and was about to leave in order to escape this uncomfortable atmosphere, she could then sense his surprise and panic from seeing that she was about to go.

" _All the more reason for me to go_ " Lily assumed as she started to grab her bag. However once her back was turned did she feel that a pair of arms had wrap themselves around her now tense waist, she could feel her breathing had stilled from the sudden gesture. She moves her eyes to the side and sees red hair coming from the boy as he places his head on her shoulder, he starts sniffing at Lily's neck which begins to creep her out from how forward he was being towards someone he doesn't know. After all she was sure that she didn't know him. However this thing he was doing had to stop for he was invading her personal space, not once did she like it one bit.

"Listen, you might need to go and get help with this problem of yours. Shouldn't you be asking the police for help or even hire a detective in order to help you track her down. Whoever you are thinking off I am not that person, I am not who you think I am. So can you get off me please" Lily said in a cold tone in order to mask her shaky voice. What was with this guy? Hugging her out of the blue and smelling her like that?

"If that's true… Then why does this hairband contain your scent?" Lily stilled in shock from hearing those words. Her scent? What is this guy talking about? She immediately jolted from where she stood from seeing a red furry tail appear on right the side of her. Where did it come from and why is he not bothered by this?

"What are you?" Lily asks in a breathless voice. Hearing his reply shocked her to the core.

"I am a yōkai" he replies softly but she could hear it. Without warning she blacks out in his arms taking him by surprise.

* * *

Lily slowly started to regain consciousness and opens her eyes; she slowly tried to assess what happened and how she got into this room. While she tried to figure it out where she was, the sound of voices caught her attention and could tell that they were by the door.

"It's her I know it!" it was the boy from the kitchen. Why did he sound upset? Wait- that tail! He is a yōkai… on no this was not good at all. Shinjirou will get upset once he finds out about this. Was she being held hostage or something?

"Please give it time Silver, she doesn't remember you at all after everything that has happened and don't forget. I wouldn't have known any of this if her spirit hadn't approached me all those years ago. Believe me I wouldn't have believed it myself but it's true. The girl you met had risked her own existence and ended up dying in the past because she altered time, now her current self is alive as a result and you mustn't rush her" Mikage scolded lightly

"My present self? What is he talking about?" Lily asks herself as she takes in her surroundings.

"How does she not remember saving my life? How could she do this to me? Why would she alter time and..." Lily could hear Silver's voice tremble as he starts to break down near her door and began to cry loudly, this leaves Lily sad but chooses not to interfere. She highly doubted that she would do anything like that anyways. It seems dangerous to mess with time, but dying? No that wouldn't be right. If one had changed the past, then they would be sent to a different time line in order to carry on what changes that have been done. So in a way Lily was sure that they didn't know that, after all finding this girl would prove fruitless. It would be like looking for a needle in over a million dimensional time lines. It would be near impossible to find the one he was looking for.

"Silver there was nothing you could do. She might have altered time to stop you from ever seeing her. Now this is the result and the reason why she done this has vanished along with our memories" Mikage explained softly.

"It doesn't make any sense Mikage! It is her! The scent might be wearing away from this item but it is her, I know it!" Lily is left confused as she listens carefully, it doesn't make any sense that she would be the girl that Silver was on a about. All of this is because of a hairband that looks like hers.

Lily knew that she couldn't stay here any longer, she had to get home but how and where would she be able to escape without being caught. Lily started to look around the room until she sees a shoji door to her left that could lead to outside world. Lily spies her bag and tries to sneak out with her bag on her shoulder. She prayed that she could leave without them suspecting a thing. Meanwhile Mikage who was talking to Silver could sense that Lily was trying to escape while he looks at Silver who is in hysterics.

" _Forgive me Lily_ " Mikage thought softly to himself as he watches Silver.

* * *

Lily starts to run home and immediately barricades the door with a chair that was near the hallway taking a tired Shinjirou by surprise. He looks at his watch to see that it was past midnight to his shock.

"Lily do you know what time it is?!" He asks sharply, the tengu was about to rant until he notices that Lily isn't listening. It leaves him confused to see her acting like this.

"Do you have any barrier spells?" Lily asks as she looks at him quickly.

"Why what's going on?" Kurama asks as he moves towards her. Immediately the smell of a male yōkai hit his nose made him panic, what on earth had happened when she was out?

"Lily why do you smell like a male yōkai?" he asks as he pulls her away from the door and leads her to the bathroom. Lily took that as a sign to wash off the smell, Lily closes the door slightly so he could hear her speak as she threw her clothes on the floor after pulling them off and begins to shower away the yōkai's smell.

"All I did was help this man named Mikage, the next thing I know I'm at his house because he wanted to thank me" Lily said as she took Shinjirou's soap instead of hers. She knew that she had to mask her smell somehow. Meanwhile she could hear her tengu friend groan at her nativity.

"Lily didn't we tell you not to go to strange people's houses?" he whined as he pushes his hair back from his eyes. Immediately his nose was attacked by the smell of his soap.

"Oi! Don't use my soap woman!" Shinjirou snapped until he was hit by a small water bomb, the tengu cried out in alarm as it hit his hair and shirt. "Come on! I just had a shower!"

"I have to mask my smell somehow smartass!" Lily snapped in the bathroom. He sighed knowing that she was being smart about something.

"So what happened?"

"I was told to wait in the kitchen, then within a few minutes this red haired boy comes in and I swear he's crazy!" Lily replied in a shrill voice.

"How so?" the tengu's nose crinkled from we words. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

"He starts saying that he's looking for someone, shows a purple hairband saying that this was all he had to go on her. I asked why he didn't get the police or something before I stood up so I could leave. However just as I was about to leave he hugs and then smells me like a pervert would" Shinjirou cringed at the thought and frowns.

"What else did he do?"

"Well I said that I am not the person he's looking for. Then he says and I quote: "If that's true then why does this hairband contain your scent?" I felt like I was about to shake from that comment" Lily said as she used the more soap to wash away that yōkai's touch, what type was he?

"That's strange for a demon to do that, did he do anything else?" Shinjirou was hoping that the demon try anything else or he would have to track down this yōkai and kill it.

"he just hugged me before I spotted a red fluffy tail, I asked him what was he and he says like its normal that he's a yōkai. I don't know what he did because I blacked out but I do know that I was in a room once I woke up"

"So how did you escape?" Shinjirou heard the taps move meaning that she was finished, immediately he rushed to get her bathrobe and chucked it in the bathroom.

"Thanks, well I heard them talking and I saw a door to the garden so I escaped through there" Lily replied now walking out fully covered. Shinjirou sighed with relief knowing that nothing else happened. But it didn't stop him from worrying. This yōkai that was following her could resort to stalking her if he wasn't careful.

"What am I going to do Shinjirou? I can't keep hiding like this" Lily asks before walking to her bedroom to get her bath clothes, which was a black shirt and a pair of black shorts with yellow crescent moons on both of them.

"I'll think of something, just get ready for sleep okay it's way past midnight" Lily yelped from the information and began to rush out the room to get ready for bed.

"I didn't check my phone because it was almost out of battery"

"You always charge it at college or here!" he ranted as he went after her. The tengu's white shirt was covering the top part of his black trousers that he had for sleep. Unlike when they are outside, his wings were always out in order to stop them from going stiff. Lily looks at him while getting the kettle ready and frowns.

"Well I didn't anticipate this did I?" Lily asks as she lifts up her glass. Her friend could see that her hands were shaking as she took a sip of her water before putting it back down.

"You need to calm down Lily, I won't let this yōkai bother you again alright" Lily stilled as Shinjirou placed his hands on her shoulders, he then used his left hand to tilt her head up so she could see his eyes. "I promise" he said sternly to his panicking friend as he looked at her. Worry filled his body as he watched her crumble slightly within his grasp.

"Head to bed okay? I'll be barricading the windows and doors so take a sleeping pill if you are too stressed to sleep" Lily nodded as she fished a pill from the cupboard above her head.

"Thank you" Lily said with a warm smile, seeing her smile made him smile back. Just as Shinjirou left the room did her smile vanish. It wasn't easy to remain calm when there's a yōkai obsessed with her. Within seconds he popped back in.

"Okay everything is done-" they paused to hear a howl coming from a distance. Hearing it left Lily shaking in fear but tried to keep her body from moving, seeing this made Shinjirou worry. He couldn't keep her feeling like this, Joanna was counting on him to protect Lily and it would upset him deeply if he couldn't. But how was the question.

"What was that? a yōkai?" Lily asked weakly, seeing his tense form confirmed her suspicion. The howl sounded to her like someone was grieving for someone and she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was.

* * *

 **O.O That was shocking! Who was howling that time?**


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Live Without Her

**Hi everyone I wanted to say thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and began following the story. Your words are very kind are inspirational THANK YOU! And I hope you will like this chapter**

* * *

Silver growled as he threw another item to the floor causing it to smash into many tiny pieces. Just listening to it smash left him more agitated enough to break another item. At that moment nothing could stop him, not unless they wanted to be hurt for he was beyond upset, he felt torn and hurt by how she would just leave like that.

Silver then placed his hands on his head and lifted his head up until it was facing the ceiling, then without warning he released a loud agonising wail that probably could be heard from a distance but he cared not. Not after what transpired, it was too painful for words and it left him shaking in anger and sorrow.

It wasn't fair! He had just been able to meet her face to face after all these years, and now she was gone within a few hours. Gone from his sight without his knowledge just like before and it began to leave a tear in his heart. The plan had been simple, even Serena agreed that it would work. He was patient even so what went wrong? What went wrong?! It didn't make sense to the kitsune one bit.

She was suppose to recognise the item and know that he had been looking for her, but she didn't. Instead she acted like she didn't know him and then fainted once she found out about him being a yōkai. And he knew for a fact that even though had she hid it well, he was could smell fear radiating off her in waves. Making him feel sick to his stomach. Maybe she wasn't the right girl he was looking for and had the same scent just to throw him off?

No it couldn't be possible, even when she was a child he could tell that it was her beyond a shadow of a doubt. How Silver knew left him baffled but he knew, some part of him was screaming that it was her. However knowing this didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

Even without his master's knowledge, the fox had run out of the shrine to see her when she was little. Once he found her his heart had melted from seeing her innocent smile, despite the fact that it was only visible to some people. But he cared not since Silver had hoped that she would meet him and maybe just maybe, she might end up smiling at him as well but alas it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Part of him was upset when she vanished without a trace and didn't know why. Years had then gone past leaving him wanting to cower in a corner and weep for losing her. However that changed once saw her at the market area two months ago, the same day when Mikage had suddenly asked him to get some food for the shrine, it was the day Silver had realised that she was back and he wasn't sure of how long it would be before she left once more. The thought left pain flowing through his chest, it was uncomfortable and made him sick. Was he ill or something?

Questions left him feeling a weight had been forced on his shoulders: Had she forgotten him? If so why? Had he done something wrong?

His mind went to the boy she would play with, that red haired boy who would always wear long sleeved tops and long trousers that almost made him trip up. Silver would often have this feeling that he had met the boy before, but where was the question. A thought then came to mind; the boy disappeared the day before Lily had. So was there a connection to that? Did something happen to the boy?

Silver looked up at the window that showed the full moon as he laid on the floor, seeing it left him empty for he felt that he had lost everything that day five hundred years ago… all because of his brother's rage. If his brother had just took the time to listen and understand, would he still be here?

"Sitting here isn't going to make me feel any better… I need some air" Silver sighed as he sat up. Placing a hand to his face in order to mask his sorrow, his ears twitched when his door slid open. Silver didn't need to look to know who was looking at him, so instead he stayed silent.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Silver, I didn't know that was going to happen" Mikage said softly as he walked in the room. Silver could hear the God's footsteps pause once he takes in the room's state; the kitsune peeked at Mikage with one eye. The man in question frowned at the mess and looked at Silver with a disapproving gaze.

"Silver… This isn't going to make your pain go away. I know it wasn't what you wanted but-"

"But what Mikage? She doesn't know me! I barely know anything about her to know whether this was going to happen. The only reason I agreed to wait was because her grandmother had said it would be aright but it's not!" Silver snapped as he sat up. His haori was crumpled from the tear stains and resting on it wrong, however for once that was the last thing he cared about. He just wanted air, to get away from this place he called home for a few hours.

"Where are you going Silver?" Mikage's worried voice was almost on deaf ears as Silver opened the door to the porch.

"I need air! I can't stay here knowing that I can't breathe… this is too much" Silver's voice shook from grief; he needed to be alone for a while.

"No Silver don't! Don't do anything reckless! I know you are hurting but it takes time-" Silver turned to glare at his father figure with slitted eyes, seeing this startled Mikage but it was understandable given what Silver had endured. Silver at that moment was beyond upset and this man was holding him back from having any peace. Were it up to him, Silver would have tried to see her when she was younger, would have tracked her down once she vanished in order to see her. Would have tried to keep her safe even if it meant watching her from the shadows. But that moment had been lost because of them telling him to be patient and he was paying for it now.

"I need air Mikage, I can't stay here in this house" Silver said as he walked towards the door.

"Silver stop!" Mikage ordered, part of him grimaced from having to use sacred word binding but it had to happen. Silver would thank him later on.

Silver feeling his body had stopped without his permission cursed loudly. He turned is head to Mikage and glared.

"Let me go now!" Silver snapped.

"Not until you calm down, if you go towards Lily without thinking about how it would effect her then do you think she would begin to trust you?" Mikage asked. Silver hated that Mikage was right about it but he wasn't going to allow himself to stay any longer.

"I did what I set out to do" Silver snapped, Mikage kept his eyes on the kitsune as he glared back at his master. "I wanted to say thank you and I did so there's no reason for me to be here anymore"

"What are you saying Silver? I thought you wanted answers to know why your past is a blank?" Mikage asked.

"I want to be free of the contract, release me now" Silver ordered his father figure. Mikage however just remained looking at Silver.

"No" was the God's reply. "Not when you are acting impulsively. You're not thinking straight and you are hurt"

"Like hell I am not!" Silver snapped now storming over to Mikage and grabbed his collar, this forced Mikage in the air thanks to the kitsune's inhuman strength.

"I want to be free, is that so hard old man? Just let me go" Silver glared at Mikage while the God kept his eyes on Silver. Silver almost loathed how calm Mikage was towards him. Why wasn't this man yelling at him?

"Silver put me down please" Mikage asked Silver softly.  
"Not until you let me go, let me go now please" Silver snapped at his master while his eyes turned to slits again making him look wild.

"I cannot do that" The God said in the same soft tone.

"Why not? It's easy just do it already! I am tired of being trapped here knowing that there's nothing left for me here"

"That is not true, Silver just give it more time"

"That's what you always say Mikage! Give it more time, it won't be for much longer! How much longer Mikage? I am growing weary of this constant waiting. Just let me go since there's nothing left for me here!" Silver snapped as he made Mikage go up more. It didn't take a genius to know that Silver was hurting badly from what had happened, but it wasn't going to be long until Mikage would have to retire. He didn't want to upset Silver with the sudden news, but now that Lily had arrived back in Japan her grandmother had given him her permission to allow Lily to stay in the shrine. Yes it would upset Lily to know that it was a deal that went on from behind her back, but in the end the young girl would understand. Now he just needed Silver to be patient a little bit longer.

"There is, it just won't be for much longer…" Mikage placed his hand on Silver's head causing Silver to jolt and drop his master. Mikage landed painfully on his back but was relieved to know that there were no major injuries.

"You keep saying that! But I have had enough just let me go!" Silver roared before walking out the shrine.

"Silver get back here now!" Mikage yelled but there was no reply. Knowing this left Mikage worried, what if Silver tried to something dangerous? The last thing Lily would want is to be stalked but an upset kitsune.

* * *

Silver stomped down the steps of the mountain, not caring if he was scaring anyone away. He had, had enough with all this. He just wanted to leave and never come back, after all seeing her reject him and forgetting about knowing him had left Silver wondering what was the point in waiting for something to never happen.

Silver moved his right hand to cover his face and took in deep shallow breaths as the pain got too much, no he would not cry, he would not break down. He was a strong yōkai who never cried. Not for anyone and he wouldn't start now. No matter how frustrated he was.

Silver began to jump on a few building while going in a random direction, he didn't care about the destination, he just wanted to go somewhere quiet and peaceful.

Just then the scent of the girl who hurt him caught his nose. Oh no not again! Silver didn't know why but he was drawn to her scent. It was like a drug that he could not escape from and it was driving him mad. Silver knew that he had to escape somehow. He would not be a slave to this need… so why was he at the old apartment that she once lived in?

Silver jumped so he was on the opposite roof facing her old home, looked like someone was living there now which left him slightly disappointed.

Silver immediately spotted a male with dark red hair who suddenly entered his line of sight. So this was the new owner? He looked no older than Silver which took the kitsune by surprise, probably was living with a parent so there was no point jumping to conclusions.

"…I assure you everything is alright, don't worry" Silver's ears caught the red head's voice and watched, finally deciding to move away the kitsune turned his head to leave.

"How do I know that when there's a stalker after me?!" Silver froze to the spot; his ears twitched from hearing her voice and immediately felt mixed emotions. It couldn't be her but he couldn't forget the sound of her voice. Dare he turn around to look at her?

"I won't let the yōkai break into the house. This house has an 'enter once invited' spell thanks to your grandmother remember. No one except I can get into this place" the red haired male said as he patted Lily's head, seeing this made Silver frown at how close he was to Lily. However that changed once he saw Lily's eyes, guilt flooded Silver as he saw fear in them. Did he go too far? Silver felt his instincts tell him to go and comfort her, to say that he was sorry but held back. A part of him felt like a coward as it took over instincts.

He really wanted her to not be scared of him but how though? Silver paused as he saw Lily look at the window and froze.

* * *

Lily was chatting to Shinjirou about the stalker despite the fact that he was trying to reassure her. But it wasn't working she knew it wouldn't be long until he found her.

"I won't let the yōkai break into the house. This house has an 'enter once invited' spell thanks to your grandmother remember. No one except I can get into this place" Shinjirou reminded her with a smile on his face. Lily almost relaxed until she felt something nearby.

"Oh no don't tell me…" Lily went to the window and looked round the area until something red caught her eye, immediately Lily went rigid from seeing the boy only what surprised her was his ears and tail… oh hell no!

"I'm being stalked by a kitsune?! It's no wonder he was sniffing me!" Lily mentally panicked before a loud scream escaped her lips. Shinjirou instinctively went to her side before looking up to see why she was screaming. His eyes went wide from seeing a red haired kitsune, the worst part- Lily had smelt of this guy and he was a high level yōkai!

"Lily stay away from the window!" Shinjirou said as he pulled her away from the window and closed the curtains to avoid the fox from seeing her.

This was going to be trouble and he wasn't sure if he could handle this one by himself.

* * *

Silver didn't know why but he felt his heart had been punched cruelly. Seeing Lily more scared was like a slap to his face and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Not wanting to stay any longer Silver left to go into the red district to drink himself into a stupor or maybe he could just by a bottle and go somewhere secluded. Maybe that would end his misery for a bit.

Without wasting time Silver jumped away from the roof and left to find an entrance to the World Over Yonder.

* * *

 _Little Lily looked up from her bed and giggled at the hand that touched her cheek._

 _"Your funny!" Lily said with a wide smile before moving her small hands to pat a pair of red furry ears. She heard a small chuckle causing her to look up. The face was a little distorted so she couldn't tell who it was, however a hand moved to stroke her left cheek._

 _"Shouldn't you be asleep little one?" the male voice asked lightly as he looked at her._

 _"I want to play!" Lily pouted cutely making the male chuckle. Her eyes went to a red furry tail behind the male and grabbed it; this caused him to jump before relaxing from her sudden touch. His eyes softened at how adorable she was, to think that this girl was the one who grow up and to save his life._

 _"Alright but for a few minutes, you have kindergarten in the morning" he said softly as he stroked her cheek. Her skin was soft to the touch; it left him smiling at how playful and innocent she truly was. She was only four and she was trusting him already, not many would do that and here she was: reducing him to being docile and gentle. If anyone saw this then he was sure that his reputation would go through the mud. However at this moment he cared not when it came to her. For this sweet child he would do anything. Was this love? He wasn't sure._

 _"Yay!" Lily squealed with glee as she pulled his ears lightly making him blush but smiled regardless. He leaned closer to kiss her forehead making her giggle._

 _"Nii-san!" Lily giggled before patting the sides of his face in a fragile manner. He moved his hands to touch hers and smiled softly._

 _"Nii-san huh?" He asked playfully before kissing her nose making her squeal again. "Then that means you are my little sister right?" he was happy to have her call him that, given that it was his protective instincts. Her aunt was having a shower so that meant he could see how Lily was. It had been a cycle the pair had developed since he visited her aunt's house once night. At first Lily was startled until he smiled at her. Something about it reminded her of something but paid no heed, seeing him tap the glass with a nervous smile left her confused. She had approached him wondering why he was even at her aunt's house in the first place._

 _"Why are you here?" she asked him._

 _"I am a little lost and I need some shelter from the rain, Can I stay here for a bit please?" and that was the start of how they met. Lily could feel some part of her trusted him enough to let him in. it was like the boy she met at the river, they both had this kind aura surrounding them leaving her happy. We're they brothers or something?_

 _Lily patted his ears again and watched his tail move from side to side. She was having a lot of fun playing with his appendages that she grew tired; Lily then started to slip into a deep sleep as he stroked the tiny girl's cheek softly until he was sure that she was asleep. Yes he would treasure her smile and playful behaviour._

 _He just hoped that they could stay like this even as she grew up._

* * *

Silver woke up to feel disorientated. Where was he? And why was his room different? The kitsune was sure that he was outside drinking sake by a river before passing out. No… he wasn't sitting; that's for sure. No Silver was walking before he had fainted from drinking too much sake, that he had suddenly collapsed and blacked out the moment his head hit hard pebbles. He was sure that the bottle had smashed to pieces from his stumble… what a waste of good sake. Silver could feel a lot pain in his head to his surprise but then again he was drinking almost a whole bottle. So it must be the effects of a hang over, it was official he was never going to do that again if he was outside. He was sure that he had bruised something along the way, part of it was his pride for sure if a yōkai or a Deity had caught him passed out on the floor like an idiot. Mikage would never let him live it down but so what? It's not like anything would change from enduring a lecture, to him it was like a slap on the wrist that held no power over him truthfully except leaving him feeling like scum on the earth. Not surprising given all the attitude he had to deal with, maybe it was better to leave this area since there was nothing left for him here anymore. All he wanted to do was find the girl who haunted him since the day she saved him, however that changed and left him disheartened to even think about trying to patch things up with her. To help her realise what she had done had changed him slightly.

" _Nii-san!_ " Silver groaned from the memory of hearing that sweet girl's voice. It felt like a dream that left him more miserable than happy. That little girl was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

The door opened to causing his ears to flick about in order to help him find out who it was that entered the room. It was strange since the person wasn't making any noise leaving him uncomfortable. Now that he thought about it, he never did find out where he ended up waking in. He hoped that he hadn't done anything stupid and winded up at the Red District, the last thing he needed was a rant from his master- oh Gosh his master was going to give him hell when he came back. Silver knew that he had deliberately disobeyed an order and now was going to pay for it later on.

Silver moaned as his ears started to ring, once the sound of something touched the floor beside him. He slowly brought his hands up in order to cover his delicate ears only to pause, as he noticed that his hands were bandaged. How did he hurt his hands? That was a blur.

Then without warning a hand went on to his forehead making him tense, the scent of blossom and the ocean hit his nose causing him to look to where the owner of the hand was. Silver at that moment had hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was, but alas fate refused to be kind to him this week.

His eyes were blurry but he could make out her features without having to see properly.

"Don't talk, just rest" Lily said sternly as she placed a cold compress on his forehead. Silver groaned at the feel of the wet item but he didn't hate it, in fact he welcomed the item knowing that it would help somehow with his head ache.

"What happened to my head? I was sure that it was a hangover" Silver commented as he looked up. Lily however pursed her lips from hearing his mental question.

"I found you out cold by the river bleeding" Lily replied quietly as to avoid hurting his ears. Silver looked at her oddly.

* * *

 **Seven hours before**

By the time class had almost ended, Lily immediately became tense once again from the thought of having that kitsune coming after her. Call it paranoia but she didn't like horror and she definitely hated stalkers, to her they had no life and developed unhealthy obsessions. Most of the time she kept bugging Shinjirou during class and always checked the windows, until her teacher scolded her for not paying attention. Lily ignored her classmates as they laughed at her from being told off, that was until their teacher noticed her unease and took her outside.

It was then Lily had to confess her sudden change of behaviour; just hearing the cause had left the teacher baffled. To think yesterday Lily had been stalked and was too scared to go outside without having someone with her. Surely anyone would be scared to know that they were being stalked, seeing that she was not going to stop panicking the teacher had decided to give her some after school work until her friend picked her up. Lily was partially relieved to know that her teacher was kind enough to help.

"Thank you very much Miss Fila" Miss Fila smiled and patted Lily's head lightly.

"No worries, just tell me about what is wrong. A teacher's job is to help their students alright?" Miss Fila winked before allowing Lily back into class. The teacher then scolded the class for being insensitive and ordered detention as a result. Lily almost snorted at how they reacted, but hey they had it coming.

Now that class had ended, Lily had taken her bag and left while the others had to suffer. As she walked through the streets, Lily fished out a small blank piece of paper and channelled her energy into it. Within seconds the paper changed into a dove and began to fly around her. Lily smiled knowing that she had an extra pair of eyes, just in case her stalker came about.

Now continuing her pace Lily began to admire the market place as it led to the river. It was a peaceful day and allowed her with some time to think about things as Shinjirou went ahead of her to the music studio. She couldn't blame him because it was something he loved doing and if it she was doing a job that allowed her to feel like he did, then it would be a blessing.

" _Shrrriiiiieeeeeek!_ " her dove cried out in a hollow echoed voice as it started to fly ahead of her, seeing it act like this made her frown before rushing to catch up with it. Seeing it act like this meant that something was wrong, was someone in trouble? Following her bird led her to the river edge leaving her confused. Who would be stupid enough to go there?

Lily immediately stopped and gasped at what she was looking at. Her hands flew to her mouth as she started in horror of what she was looking at.

There lying on the small but hard pebbles was the yōkai that had been stalking her, only he was passed out with a bottle of what appeared to be strong alcohol lying in pieces, just smelling the strong alcohol made her gag and tried to cover her nose. Lily moved closer to see what was wrong with him, however her dove began to land by his head. This allowed Lily to see what it was trying to show her; to her surprise she saw blood which had been flowing down the side of his head. How long had he been laying on the floor? Surely it wasn't that comfortable and given how he was positioned, it wasn't deliberate. He needed help to her dismay but knew better to leave someone who was injured. It was against Lily's moral background and would never forgive herself for turning a blind eye to someone who was in need of help. Lily looked round to see if she could ask for help but saw none.

Lily grimaced now knowing what she had to do and it would mean him being in a lot of pain once she got back.

Just as soon as she tried to pick him up but his under arms, her eyes went to a leave that immediately fell out. Lily's eyes widened from the idea.

" _That's it!_ "

* * *

 **Now**

Silver frowned at what she did but was slightly grateful for her help. Instead of thanking her, he turned is head to the side in order to rest. Sadly Lily pinched his cheek leaving him annoyed forced himself to look at her.

"Look I didn't have to help you but it did, I could have easily let you lie there to suffer but I didn't. The least you can do is be thankful-" his glare froze her enough to make the words vanish all together.

"I spent five hundred years looking for you to say thank you and yet you act like you don't know me. Who wouldn't be pissed off?" Silver's low words stunned her. Her eyes narrowed before picking up her tray.

"Let me know when you cool off" Lily said bluntly before leaving the room, while being careful to avoid slamming the door which could hurt his ears a lot more than ever. Silver bit back a curse and felt himself become miserable. This wasn't what he wanted, what he had in mind. He just wanted to wallow in self pity without anyone giving him a guilty conscience, only it back fired and she ended up saving him. Mostly from embarrassment that was for sure. In truth he felt lost and alone, there wasn't anyone he could talk to about this but then again he didn't want to talk to anyone. He was use to being alone so why bother?

The door opened again after ten minutes and Silver could see Lily was holding a bucket with another towel. Lily silently took the soaked towel out of the bucket and wrung it out before dabbing his head lightly. Immediately he felt relief until his stomach started to hurt… here came the best part and it was going to be embarrassing.

Sensing Silver's unease, Lily took the spare bucket that was lying beside her and lifted him up by the back. Silver groaned before heaving out last nights food. He groaned once more after he became light headed. That was horrible.

Lily helped him lay back down after placing another pillow behind his head. Next she took out a clean tissue and dabbed it on his mouth silently. Silver looked at her with weary eyes before moving his hand to grab her right arm.

Lily turned her head to see how vulnerable he was, just by looking at her it left Lily feeling sad for him.

"What ever provoked you to pull that stunt yesterday… don't do it again" Lily said bluntly, Silver just looked at her before placing her arm close so he could press his lips to her hand. Lily blinked at the thoughtful gesture and noticed that he was slipping out of consciousness.

"…Thank… you"

At that moment Lily felt a small smile bloom on her face, her eyes softened at how innocent he was as she moved a stray hair out of his face. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. He was just misunderstood and ended up acting without thinking.

"Your welcome, just get some rest" Lily said softly as she continued to dab the towel on his forehead.

* * *

 **That's the end for chapter 2**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it! Let me know what you think**

 **Have a good evening/morning!**


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time

**Hi everyone here's the next chapter- there will be foreshadowing! Enjoy! Music for this chapter will be on Wattpad in my profile :)**

* * *

"Look I'll take you to Mikage but I am not staying there" Lily said as they walked out the house, she frowned as Silver turned his head and began to pout in a child like manner… how childish. Shortly before he began to pout Lily had explained to him that he couldn't keep hiding in her house after the fourth day. Even Shinjirou was getting edgy with him in the house even though Lily had assured him that he was too injured to do anything stupid. However Shinjirou was too annoyed to care, it was their house not that damn fox so why was he freeloading there in the first place? Sadly he did have a good point, although Lily wouldn't admit out loud to the fox as he rested in the spare futon since there no more beds available. And Shinjirou was not going to relinquish his bed for a stalker who gave him a headache, and all because he bothered Lily.

Silver didn't like the fact that he had to go back to the shrine but he had no choice in the end, he was just delaying it because it meant that he wouldn't be able to see Lily for some time. Silver knew that he wouldn't be able to endure her soft caresses as she tried to treat him from his injuries that had been created by his stupidity. But there was nothing the fox could do. Mikage was sure to have a search party ready and wouldn't sit still if had he found out that something bad did happened to him. That man was crazy and annoying that it made Silver miss his old life, yes this God doted him as a son. But it would get annoying to a point, given that he almost did nothing but tease and did do his work diligently.

"I have life too you know and it doesn't involve moping!" Lily continued which snapped him out of his daze.

Silver glares from the insult but says nothing. He couldn't really since he was a guest at her house. Now putting on his sky blue haori that had purple butterflies over his slightly torn black hakama. Part of him hoped that no one would see the damages and was about to leave the apartment until he noticed that Lily had stopped walking. He looked back to see her pursing her lips while her arms were folded, seeing her do this made his brow rise from confusion.

"Are you sure you should be walking around with a pair of ears and tail?" Lily asked dryly. Silver looked at her oddly.

"Why not?

"You know people don't see that as normal so unless you can hi-" Lily almost gawked in shock as Silver took out another leaf from his sleeve and used it to hide his ears and tail. Well that was one way of using them.

"Anything else?" Silver asked in a monotone voice as he looked at her.

"Yeah don't make any moves on my sister idiot and don't come back here!" Shinjirou said coldly as he popped his head out of his door. Lily felt a part of her shrink as her shoulders sagged at the comment.

" _He couldn't have just waited until the fox had left the house? Jeez the last thing I need is to endure an argument here!_ " Lily muttered to herself before shoving an angry Silver out the house. What did he mean by sister? They weren't even related and even he could tell.

"That's enough boys! Save your testosterone for outside so I wouldn't have to deal with the damages" Lily ordered as she slammed the door shut leaving the tengu alone in the house.

"H-HEY LILY!" Shinjirou yelled as his face went red from embarrassment.

* * *

The journey back to the shrine was long and quiet to Lily's liking, minus the fact that Silver's mind was going to what Mikage was going to say. Surprisingly Lily had memorised the route but Silver didn't comment or complain after all that could be a good thing right?

Silver would try and look at her with discrete eyes; she had grown well over the years to his surprise and began to feel like his stomach was in knots for some reason. What was wrong with him? She was the tiny but shy human who would greet him when her family wasn't aware, not that it was a completely good thing but felt happy to know that she always saw him as a brother. Despite that he still cared for her deeply so why should this teenager Lily intimidate him? After all this could be the last time and yet here he was being silent. Oh right… he hated humans… but was it completely true?

"So… this place you're living in?" Lily nodded as she resisted the urge to stop and glare. What business was his? Just thinking that made her bit her lip in order to prevent her from gritting her teeth in anger.

"So? Is there a problem with where I am living?" Lily asked while trying to be polite even though she was sure that he could hear her sharp tone. Silver mentally winced from the tone but remained void of emotions.

"No… I was just curious about why you went back to that house?" Lily stopped while her eyes went wide. How did he know that she use to live there?

"Did you spy on me when I was a child you bastard?!" Lily cried as she took a step back so she was standing behind the torii gate. Silver froze from the slip up and cursed mentally.

"Still hear you moron! Answer the question!" Lily yelled now giving him a dark look. Silver noticed her eyes hardened in anger, trees rustled as they stayed silent almost daring the other person to make a wrong move. After a few minutes Silver opened his mouth in order to explain.

"…I-"

"SIIIILVEEEER!" Mikage cried before hugging the now annoyed kitsune. The man had a purple yukata with green butterflies.

"Mind getting off me old man, I'm not dead" Silver muttered darkly. Lily however remained glaring at him; she was not going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again! What if something were to happen to you? If it wasn't for Serena who informed me that you were being treated at Lily's house then I would have sent a search party" Lily's mouth dropped open in shock from hearing the name, images of her grand mother entered their minds leaving her stupefied. Silver's eye twitched from being caught out, only Serena could rat him out.

"Wait wait! First of how do you know my grand mother and second! If you knew that he was at my house then why did you not come and collect him?!" Lily ranted at the two stunned males. However Mikage recovered quickly to their surprise.

"Lily it's been too long!" Lily side stepped in order to avoid the man. Lily gave Silver a stern look making him gulp.

"Explain!" Lily barked while ignoring the blond haired man's whining how she wasn't like this when she was younger, this caused the pair to stare at him oddly. Silver scratched the side of his head weakly before looking at her. This wasn't going to end well.

"She visited the shrine five hundred years ago… she told me that you weren't born yet and to wait five hundred years from then. She also asked me to guard a girl named Umi and to make sure she lives, I didn't know what she meant until now" Silver explained as he stood facing Lily. Lily continued to glare before folding her arms.

"Did she tell you where I lived?" Lily asked him, he nodded in reply to her surprise. The girl began to feel slightly uncomfortable from the knowledge, what else did he know about her? The thoughts left her wanting to bolt quickly.

"Lily how about some tea? We should catch up-"

"No" Lily said coldly. "I have things to do and I don't want to stay here a minute longer. Now after what I have just heard… how crude can you both be? What goes on in my life and where I live is none of your business" Lily turned on her heel and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Serena said that you might want to listen to what I have to say" Mikage's words froze her to the spot. She was not going to fall for it, not again.

"Tell her I do not want to-"

"Young lady" Lily stilled from hearing a female voice coming from Mikage's left. There walking towards her was a tall woman with long flowing water blue hair appeared, like her hair the woman's eyes were also azure blue, she had a long blue dress that went up to her ankles, the dress had dark blue rhinestones attached to the bodice, she also a blue stone gold headdress that had a blue stone resting on the back of her head. The woman's appearance was slightly intimidating except for Lily, she was beyond unhappy. The woman stopped before Lily placing her hands on her hips, she then tilted her head to the side and smiled softly at Lily.

"Please listen to what he has to say-"

"Grandmother as much as I am happy to see you, I will not go with these two into a place that scared me out of my wits. Who ever this blond weirdo is" Mikage cried out in shock while Silver almost snorted at the insult, had Serena's glare prevented that from happening.

"I will not step another foot back in a sacred shrine" Lily said stiffly as she gave her grandmother a stubborn look, however Lily felt the air had been taken out of her lungs once Serena hugged her tightly.

"Oh she's growing up with the family stripe alright" Serena gushed with glee leaving Lily embarrassed.

"She sure does" Mikage said weakly. There was no way he could win against Lily when she had Serena's temper.

"As for you two!" Serena turned to glare at the startled males. "What the hell were you two thinking? Of all the things to and you just had to upset my granddaughter! Mikage didn't I tell you not to rush her and to let her come in her own time!" The woman roared at Mikage who shrank back a bit from being scolded.

"S-Sorry Serena, sorry Lily" Mikage apologised weakly. She nodded sternly before turning to look at Silver, her hair moved to one side as she glared at him.

"You foolish foolish drunk!" Serena yelled before slapping Silver with her left hand. Lily's eyes in turn went wide from the slap.

" _The legendary left hand… man and I thought Asanoha and Anna from Shaman king could do that slap… Grandmother pulls it right off the bat!_ " Lily thought weakly as she watched both males get scolded badly. By the end of it Silver was sure that his ears were bleeding from the noise and length of her rants.

"Now that you both have learnt your lessons?" Serena asked while challenging the pair to dare and say no.

"Yes Miss/Serena" Silver and Mikage said at the same time causing the woman to nod sharply. Serena now clapped her hands together as she placed them to her right cheek; she smiled widely while her eyes were closed. This signalled that she was done ranting to their relief.

"Good now can we go in and have some tea-"

"I don't like tea!" Lily argued leaving Serena to chuckle again. The woman then patted Lily's head softly as she smiled, Lily was sure that her grandmother's eyes were pools of endless water as she looked at them, they left the girl completely mesmerized by how beautiful they were.

"Oh I know that don't I dear?" the woman said before winking at her. Lily felt a blush of embarrassment appear on her face and nodded weakly.

"Well Mikage's shrine spirits brought some over an hour ago, so shall we have a drink?" Serena asked with a wide motherly smile. Lily almost pouted at how Serena was trying to bait her with a drink.

"Sorry grandmother I have college in an hour" the woman then smiled before patting Lily's head softly once more.

"Oh I know about that, that's why I had a duplicate enter your college in your place" Lily's jaw hit the floor in horror.

"Grandmother why?! You know I go there to learn" Lily said sulkily while ignoring the males who wouldn't have it in them to comment, in the end of it Serena always had her way no matter what. And that was the ugly truth.

"I know but this is important Lily, this needs to be heard by your ears" Serena said softly as she looked at Lily, the girl could see concern and worry etched on her grandmother's eyes meaning that it must be important.

"Why though, I see no reason in to meddling with affairs that don't-"

"They do Lily, this one definitely is to do with you" Lily felt a chill enter her spine, what did her grandmother mean by that?

* * *

Lily sat at the low table in the living room. The room looked undamaged to her surprised but then again it could be a façade. Mikage sat beside Serena while Silver had been forced to sit with Lily who was now frowning at the kitsune, just what she wanted. A stalker sitting beside her.

"Now how to start? Mikage?" Serena asked as she looked at her friend. Mikage took a sip of his tea and sighed.

"I think it's best that you tell them, you are a Time Keeper so you were aware of it before I was" Mikage replied while looking back at her. Serena nodded in reply.

"Quite right, my apologies" Serena said with a warm smile before placing her cup down. However the smile vanished before she spoke, Lily took this a sign of something bad.

"Please what ever you both do, do not leave that spot until we are finished alright?" not knowing why she was asking this the pair paused before nodding.

"Right well, I will start this story back to when you were five Lily" Lily tilted her head as confusion settled in, why that time?

"A long time ago there was a young girl who befriended a boy, they were inseparable once they came across the other. Almost like fate had brought them together" Lily almost groaned from the start, why a story? She wasn't a child anymore, however remained quiet in order to hear the woman out.

"They met almost everyday and at some times during the night, especially when the boy was unable to escape during the noon. They would play and talk about things that were on their minds. However the boy had a terrible secret. His father had been beating him for seeing things that his father had tried to hide and for running out the house; every time he was caught he would be slapped causing him to wear long sleeved clothes. But the two places that he couldn't hide from view were his hands and face" Silver felt his body tense for brief moment as an image of a child's hands covered in blood entered his mind, just thinking about this left his hands to clenching tightly against his will as they rested on his knees.

" _Freak!_ " a voice said mockingly.

" _Motherless child!_ " a faceless child stood in the middle of a group of faceless children. Each one continued to mock the child with their giggles and constant jabbing words leaving Silver wanting to clench his chest. Something about those images left him uncomfortable.

" _Always alone doesn't he get bored?_ " one jeered.

" _I bet he buried another person!_ "

" _They always say his father is up to no good_ "

" _Really?! Does that mean he's going to grow up to be like him?_ "

"If he isn't already copying his father that is" voices continued to give Silver a headache until Serena's sharp cough caught his attention. His ears flattened from being caught out but not once Serena comment or complain. Her soft eyes soothed him somehow; in a way they reminded him of a mother.

"Unlike the other children the girl would never call him names or judge him; instead she would always show concern before patching him up to the best of her abilities. However given how the boy's father would say that kindness was a sign of weakness would often tell her not to bother. The girl however would never stop until she had treated his injuries; the boy was awed by her selfless kind acts that it encouraged him to finally talk about his home. The girl was upset by how he was being treated and in truth didn't need to hear it from his lips, for his heart told her everything. The boy knew this but was grateful for her kind acts regardless" Lily pursed her lips while listening to this, something about that rang a bell but from where? This would continue to nag at her until she figured it out. Silver at the same time was confused by the story. Why did he need to know about this?

"A few months later the boy met the girl with a cut on his cheek, shocked by this the girl asked how he had it but the boy was still grinning at her to her surprise. Instead of asking, he presented her with a bangle and told her it was his mother's" Silver's ears twitched from hearing that comment. "The boy passed it to the girl and nervously asked if they would be friends no matter what, and that they would never be apart the girl nodded eagerly while smiling at how he got away with taking his mother's item. The boy then said to her that the bangle that was given to her was a symbol of marriage, in a way this was like an item to propose with given it's important value was to the beholder. Not knowing what it was both fascinated the pair deeply that the boy asked if he could marry her in the future" hearing this made Lily's face burn from embarrassment, what was wrong with those two? Agreeing to something they had no idea about, that's like agreeing to ride a car or bike and not knowing how to use it. Silver even frowned at this.

"Please tell me she said no" Lily whined weakly. However to her surprise Serena shook her head while smiling.

"She actually said yes and hugged her friend dearly before he placed the bangle on her right wrist" Mikage smiled softly from the answer.

"Uuugh!" Lily groaned as she turned her head, Serena immediately gave her granddaughter a sharp look after hearing Lily's rude reply. Mikage at the same time choked on his tea while Silver looked at them wordlessly. Not that he was complaining, it did seem farfetched to say the least.

"Lily stop being rude and listen please"

"Fine!" Lily groaned before rolling her eyes and looked at her grandmother. "What happens to their happy moment? Did he leave?"

"No actually he didn't" Serena said dry as she matched the tone of Lily. Lily's jaw almost dropped in surprised.

"But you said they were-" Serena put her hand up silencing Lily.

"Things changed… things that could never truly be forgotten. Two nights after that, an unthinkable happened. A tragedy occurred when the girl went to find him, he hadn't show up that day and it had passed sun set. Without telling anyone the girl went to his house" Lily's hand slackened on the glass, this didn't sound good.

"Just as she located the boy, she tried to get him to safety but were caught by his father. Not knowing that someone had broke into the house also to kill someone, not knowing that the main target was the girl" Lily's brows furrowed while Silver blinked.

"Why would someone track her down to that house? Were they stalking her or something?" Silver asked bluntly.

"All I can say is that demons who have an obsession with taking bodies who have been dead. These are known as Corpse Demons" Lily shivered from the words. Those demons had no interest in rules, they only saw that people who had power or some characteristic that were appealing were prizes and they were like bounty hunters. And they kept the prize.

"This one had a child who would cause problems for the girl and wanted to devour her because of a rumour but I am getting off topic. The person behind the father had a gun and fired it just seconds before the boy pushed her out the way causing her to hit the floor. Not knowing that this would have devastating effects, the girl was traumatised by what happened and looked from the floor she immediately screamed and tried to stop the bleeding, the person behind the father left without anyone's knowledge, cursing for his miss failure. The girl wouldn't stop crying for her friend and unknowingly used her power to send him into the past. This however saved his life but she was unaware due to how far she had sent him back" Lily tilted her head to the side.

"How far are we talking about?" Lily asked before Silver could speak, the kitsune frowned before placing his hand down.

"Five hundred years into the past" Serena said without missing a bit. Both teenager felt that their eyes had bulged in shock from the answer.

"Are you serious?!" Lily cried out in shock.

"That's not possible" Silver agreed while folding his arms. Serena and Mikage shook their heads.

"It's all true, even I was surprised to witness such an event" Mikage commented while smiling as the rim of the cup almost touched his lips. The pair looked him oddly.

"You lie" Silver said coldly.

"No Silver it is, I should know Lily almost killed herself because of what she witnessed, and it's taken her a very long time to block your death from her mind" Silver and Lily froze, the girl's breathing was caught. She refused to acknowledge Silver's gaze. This was all a lie. This had to be…

"Lily!" Mikage called as Lily stood up and move away from them, her back still faced the door before turning her eyes to see Silver's bewildered eyes. Surely he didn't believe this rubbish.

"I'm sorry Lily but it's true, the pain left you so traumatised that you became empty leaving you with only one thought death" Lily turned to face Serena sharply.

"If that's true then how am I still here? How am I alive?" Serena bit her lip before sighing.

"Someone from a different time line changed your fate that night. You don't remember him but you do have his haori" Lily's eyes went wide for a second before they narrowed in anger.

"I'm out of here" Lily forced the door open before leaving the shrine.

"Give her time" Mikage said softly to Serena.

"No I understand her pain, this is a lot to take in… are you alright Silver?" Serena asked the silent kitsune who was at a loss for words.

"So that's it? The reason I'm a kitsune is because I died?" Silver's hands gripped the cup too tightly causing it to break, the adults winced form his anger.

"Silver…" Serena placed her hand on his shoulder before he shrugged it off. She didn't mind that and kept looking at him. "You might have been young but your love, your bond had stopped you from crossing over, please believe me that I was shocked to find you stuck in limbo for some time that a price for your freedom had to be paid. The God of Wealth and Izanami wouldn't have let you go otherwise" Serena said softly. Silver looked up with slitted eyes.

"Oh yeah?! Then what was the price? My memories? My humanity?!" Silver yelled angrily. Serena's eyes softened.

"My immortality" this took Silver by surprise.

"Wha-?"

"Life for a life… I lost my immortality and my status as a Goddess before being reborn as a Time Keeper. Even before I knew you both, I felt some part of me know that this was the right thing to do" Silver immediately placed his hands to his mouth to mask his horror. This woman had done this all to help them… this sounded ludicrous. No it was but seeing their morbid expressions stopped him from saying anything. He had no idea that she was a Goddess; he knew that Mikage knew her and they treated each other like siblings. But this was too much even for him to swallow.

"I-I…" Serena patted his shoulder lightly.

"There is no need to apologise, I would have done this over and over again if I had to. I have no regrets" Serena beamed with glee. "I have children and grandchildren. I have had siblings, a husband and cousins; I am even an aunt as well Silver. This was both your doings and I am thankful" Serena's smile left him slightly at ease. Still this woman took a huge risk and he ended up spitting at her sacrifice by creating undoable damages. He killed, raped and destroyed things, how could she forgive him for all this and still smile?

"By forgiving yourself and do right by Lily. Right now she is hurting and in denial, she closed herself up because of what happened to you. You need to know that we love only once so do not break her heart a second time okay?" Serena said before sipping her drink daintily. "Although I have had visits from my sisters even thought I have been reborn… too much" Serena whined lightly as she placed her head in her right hand. Mikage smiled lightly.

"Two of them worry about you"

"But one is the Lady of Chaos and is being locked up for her childish behaviour… why does she love to create chaos is beyond me. I might have to see if there is someone who can counteract her…" Silver winced from the comment. However he looked to the left while feeling slightly cold from fear. Chaos was something that created destruction and it was something he would try to avoid at all costs.

"Do not waste my time okay… although I had a feeling that something would happen to Lily… that's why I gave her insurance" this confused the males from hearing this information.

"Insurance?"

"You wouldn't notice it but when she gets injured, you might notice her super healing abilities… someone who wronged one of our family members had came to someone dear to me in the future-"

* * *

 **Unknown time**

"I never expected you to find me Kirihito… or should I say Akura-ou?" the female who was sitting with a two children with a pair of ears and a tail looked at the male with owlish eyes. The woman patted their heads with adoration that left Akura-ou slightly unsettled, he didn't want to be here but knowing who she was and why she was close to Umi left a part of him wanting to redeem himself. Whether the Gods knew about this or not.

"What business do you have at my shop? You know your brother doesn't want anything to do with me? Or do you want to bond with your niece and nephew?" the female said with a warm smile. The demon in a human body grimaced. It was no secret that his brother jilted her at the altar even once he knew that she was pregnant. Her sudden change in appearance had scared him off leaving the girl broken and hurt by this. However instead of hunting down the bastard who hurt her and reeking havoc- she ran to her home country to bare the children without demons gaining the urge to devour her because of the aura the twins were giving off. Akura-ou was mildly impressed until he spotted how broken his brother truly was, guilty or not it didn't excuse him for what he had done. Now Akura-ou knew that he had to redeem himself for the crime he committed despite the fact that he was in his body once more thanks to the Time Keeper. And thus here he was confronting the one who was now known as the Oracle of Balance and the Temporal Witch who could grant wishes for a price.

"I wanted to fix my mistake, is there a way to do it?" this took the woman by surprise before ushering the twins away. They were greeted with silence before she stood up.

"Yes… but you will not like it" the young woman said before turning her head to look away from him.

"What do I have to do? I want to help…" he bit his lip for a bit. "I created a mess and killed an innocent woman, what I did was wrong but I want to make up for it" the woman sighed deeply.

"The way to do that is your eye and to ensure safety of one is your memories" Akura-ou's jaw dropped in shock.

"M-Memories?!" Akura-ou cried out in shock. But why?

"Yes… The eye is to extend time and to heal… grandmother wanted you to give someone we both know well the ability to heal quickly. The memories are to make sure that your brother lives through out five hundred years ago, as we both know it's dangerous in that time" Akura-ou sighed knowing the answer to why she would say such things before nodding.

"I agree. Which eye do I need to give up?" the woman looked at him oddly before picking up a biscuit.

"Your left eye" and then she bit into it. The woman jolted slightly once his hand touched her shoulder.

"I am sorry for everything, he's a coward but he does love you. He wants you back home, but he doesn't know where you are" the woman pursed her lips in anger. Not that he was complaining, she was feeling betrayed and hurt deeply by what had happened those years ago. Given her appearance it had definitely taken her some time to try and heal from the damages that had been done to her, part of him was happy to know that she was still alive and well.

"He should have thought about that before whoring off with that corpse snatcher. He's got a baby with her to deal with so why bother with us?" Akura-ou's eyes softened at how upset she truly was. "I didn't kill her nor did I go after her, I should have! but I don't want to fight, not anymore. I am too tired Akura-ou to even do that nor do I want to compete for someone who might have a shred of interest in someone. After all she always stole what I liked. I even saw him that night before the wedding!" she had a bitter smile on her face taking him by surprise. "She confessed to him and he hugged her, that bastard" tears started to form in her eyes causing him to react instinctively. Maybe it was because she had carried his niece and nephew that made him see her as his sister, or was it knowing that she had not only carried but cared for the children without feeling a shred of hatred towards the twins, this might have allowed him think that she as family somehow he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the protective instinct to shield her from the pain thanks to the emotions that were welling up inside him. Did he like her? He didn't know but what he did know was that he didn't want her to cry.

"If I remember this part then I'll give him a good talking to" the girl's brow rose in surprise.

"What no violence? You've changed demon" she said coldly making him laugh. Spying a peach he grabbed it before biting it, he moaned from the flavour and looked at her.

"I grew up, now when are we doing this?" he asked while grinning at her. The woman rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Lay down and I'll extract your eye" the demon immediately did as she asked.

* * *

 **Now**

Serena then remembered being given a box and was instructed to give this to Lily shortly before the incident. Lily at that time was sick and almost rejected the item as a result leaving Serena distraught and fearful for her granddaughter. To think that a demon would do so much… then again time does change someone, the proof had been Silver who was sitting before her.

* * *

Lily the next few days had tried to continue her life as a college girl while ignoring the words her grandmother had spoken. The woman was wrong; there was no way that this was all true. The haori was a present from her uncle the day she woke up to find out they were moving back home, there was no way that some stranger would have stopped her from dying if it was true. Lily once she went home that day had chucked the box containing the bangle to the other side of the room in anger so she didn't have to look at it. However it didn't make her any better, only feelings of loathing continued to hit her like mad and it made her want to not only pull her hair but scream until there was no sound left in her voice. Images of blood entered her mind leaving her wincing and made her clutch her head. This was not real, it was all a story, lies to deceive her and yet… the bangle left her wanting to pick it up and sort out it's box before placing it back in its resting spot. No this was all a lie and yet she didn't have it in her to damage the bangle. It felt wrong somehow.

Two days later Shinjirou was called to the studio despite the urge to look after Lily. He could tell something was bothering her and he didn't like it one bit. As much as he wanted to speak to her, Lily would say that it was because of a headache. Not that the excuse would sit by the tengu but he refused to push to Lily's relief.

After college the young girl then walked over to the library in order to study. So far things were going well in regards to her studies and nothing seemed to be going wrong, nothing seemed to be after her which allowed her to think that this was all a dream. No one could upset her here after all this building was her playground. Like the college it was a place for her to relax and get away from everything before going home to deal with everything else.

Sadly Lily felt her mood change as Madison confronted her again just as she leaves the library. The angry teen follows Lily out, knowing that she could get into trouble for hurting someone inside the building before cornering her to the side of the library.

"Still not listening to what I've been saying huh? You're still getting too comfortable with Kurama" Immediately Madison starts to lose her temper before she begins to beat up Lily with more force than necessary. Knowing that Madison was on the warpath and Lily knew that things wouldn't get any better if she called for help, after all no one would come and that was the ugly truth. Who would want to stop someone who is well known to an idol? She was one less stepping stone to worry about if she disappeared. Lily despite all the pain continued to remain possum and did nothing but take it the abuse as it came. After all nothing would change if she did cry out for help. After all what hurts you just makes you stronger, right?

* * *

The past few days continued to take a toll on Silver, during that time the only thing the kitsune wanted was some time to think from what he heard. Without asking Silver decided that night to go off for a walk to reflect. This time however Mikage had allowed him to go much to Silver's surprise. Not that he was complaining but Mikage would often object to things like that, now it seemed that Mikage was actually allowing him to try and relax as he tried to reflect on everything so far. It made Silver happy to know that Mikage was on his side with this.

What a mess though, the answers he seeked after all this time were not what he had seen coming. To think this all happened because he died. However to his surprise Silver had no regrets at all. In fact the only thing he was feeling was relief, relief in knowing why he was here. Why he had no parents to greet him when he lost his memories. But alas the damage had been done and there was nothing Silver could do to change it. The only thing he did want to change was his attitude prior to when he met Lily after all that time he had lost with her. If he could, he would have without missing a beat.

On route he walked through the empty set of streets, his ears started to twitch leaving him puzzled as a series of grunting noises left him confused, why had he even stopped in the first place. This shouldn't be any of his concern but curiosity caught his attention and paused. What was going on?

* * *

"I told you to stay away bitch. Now look what you have done!" Madison yells in hatred as she punches Lily's stomach making the injured girl cry out in pain, she ends up hitting the wall once more thanks to the force of the blows. This caused her legs to slump slightly from the injuries. "You've ruined my nails and I just had them done!" Madison snaps before slapping Lily's face, the injured girl however continues to stay possum and not fight back to Madison's anger. When would this girl actually start fighting back? Is she that much of a weakling? Just thinking about it made Madison boil with rage.

* * *

Curious about what the noise was about, Silver had then started walking to the alleyway that was by a building and immediately freezes from what was being shown before him. Part of him is left sick with shock and anger. There before him was Lily and she was just allowing this girl to beat her up. But why? After all she could fight back right? Just thinking about this reminded him back when his brother like him would hurt others, only Akura-ou would torture someone without remorse before killing them. In truth it sickened Silver to even think about it.

Without thinking Silver confronts that pair who are oblivious to his presence.

"Hey!" Silver yells loudly as continues to walk towards them, at the same time he hid his ears and tail to prevent the bully from seeing them. Madison now hearing his voice turns her head and is about to snap at Silver for interrupting; instead her breath was suddenly caught from seeing his appearance. Silver almost glared at her but did nothing but stare with anger.

" _He's gorgeous_ " Madison thought while blushing. Now ignoring her fallen victim she turns her body to face him. Lily who was listening to Madison's thoughts had made a gagging noise before Madison kicked Lily's cheek in order to shut her up. It took all of Silver's self restraint not to attack the girl for hurting someone in such a shameless manner.

"Well hi, I didn't see you there" Madison said in a flirtatious voice while twirling her hair with her left index finger, ignoring how much blood was on her knuckles. Silver however tries to ignore how sick he was feeling from how this girl could just act like she was doing nothing wrong. Lily in turned remained slumped against the wall and frowned.

"Care to tell me why you are hurting my fiancée?" Silver asks her coldly leaving the teen to feel like frozen water had been dunked on her head- FIANCÉE?! Did he just say that he was engaged to this whelp?

Madison gulped until Lily groaned from trying to sit up and felt pain just from moving.

"Sod off bastard! Need I remind you that I don't even remember you…" Madison looked at her with shocked eyes, how could this brat insult him shamelessly and get away with it? More importantly if that was true then why was she living with Kurama?

" _Don't tell me she's having an affair or something like that with the star? Is she two timing them? How shameless!_ " Madison thought angrily now wanting to beat Lily up more than ever.

"Even if I did make such a promise… ugh… it would have been to a person that would never have left me in the first place" Lily spat out blood while opening her brown eyes weakly. They were hard from anger she was currently feeling, while at the same time Silver continued to look at her with sad filled eyes. Madison took this as her cue to leave; only Silver looked at her from the corner of his eye had grabbed her wrist without warning. He then gave her a ' **If you want to live then stay** ' look. Madison shook slightly before looking at Lily with petrified eyes. This would have been funny to Lily if it weren't for the fact that she was in terrible pain.

"I never meant to leave you! You of all people knew that!" Silver said sharply. Lily despite being injured released a dry cackle and raised her head up, Silver didn't move or shiver, she was angry and it was understandable. He had broken a promise without meaning to or knowing that he had made such a promise in the first place.

"That's rich! Who got himself shot bastard?!" Lily asked while turning her head to face him. Silver saw how angry she was given how her eyes turned to dark blue slits.

"I never wanted to get you hit! Would you rather have died-?"

"Yes!" Silver froze from her confession; even Madison was shocked to hear such a thing. "If it meant that I wouldn't be riddled with guilt that I had let it happen, then yes I would! You have no idea of how much it destroyed me, watching you bleed out in front of me!" Silver now turned to glare at Madison who gulped weakly, she was in trouble now that his attention was on her. What was he going to do to her? he looked scrawny but his eyes told a different story.

"We will finish this later, right now I have this insect to deal with" Silver said darkly before hauling a scared Madison away.

"Do save me a scrap" Lily yelled sarcastically as she watches him go off. Now that he was out of her line of sight. The girl's eyes had started to lose focus before darkness claimed her. Lily could feel her body slump on the floor before becoming numb.

* * *

After dealing with Madison who had run away in fear, not once did she look back leaving him more angry. All he had to do was smash the wall and giver her a harsh telling off to make her shake with fear. It was pathetic to know that this ignorant human could cause that many problems without any shred of remorse, then again he couldn't complain given what happened in the past. The past in truth was still blurry but he was in no hurry to remember them, after all Serena had given him the whole truth and he was satisfied with that. Silver immediately spotted Lily's unconscious form leaving his eyes lids to go down from sadness. He was sure his ears and tail had gone down in order to match his mood. Just seeing her injures left him slightly sick and knew that she needed help as soon as hospital. Hopefully Mikage would have the medicine to treat her injuries, but if he didn't then Silver was unsure of what to do then.

Silver continued to carry Lily as he walked up the steps towards the shrine in order to treat her injuries. Mikage and Serena immediately rushed out the shrine; only Serena's face showed she was truly panicking while Mikage appeared to acting like her rock at the moment. Silver didn't have to be a mind reader to see how worried Mikage was.

"Please tell me… never mind bring her into the room we've prepared" Serena ushered him into a guest room, without warning she kicked the poor boy out so she could heal her granddaughter. It took a few hours before Serena left the room, she looked exhausted but despite that she smiled slightly. Allowing the boys who were sitting in the kitchen to sigh with relief.

"Lily had some internal injuries and I was sure that she was going bleed out. But her body started to heal thanks to the medicine I gave her" Serena explained as she pushed a wet piece of hair from her face. Mikage smiled before pulling out a chair for Serena to sit on, she nodded her thanks before sipping on some tea.

"How long will she need to recover?" Silver asked almost feeling tense; knowing that if hadn't gone out when he did then Lily would have died. That was something he refused to let happen.

"A few days, she'll be sore and unable to move her body from time to time. It's normal though" Serena commented with a smile. She looked like she was about to drop off to Silver's worry.

"If you want I can look after her until she wakes up" Silver offered. Serena smiled weakly from the gesture and nodded.

"That will be nice. Just give her fluids and not many solids; her body might not be able to take it… oh Shinjirou! I'll ask Laura to give him a call about what is happening" Serena said with a goofy smile as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Are they really siblings?" Silver asked quickly to their surprise, Serena chuckled slightly.

"No but they treat the other like they are. His father and Mikage in turn treat me as a sibling as well… it seems the cycle continued with that man… I should give a call to tell him how Shinjirou though" Serena looked away from the thought.

"I think he would be worried, it's not easy to know that his only son has run away" Mikage agreed before patting her shoulder. "Rest though you have been pushing yourself again" Mikage scolded with a smile. Serena smiled in return and stood up.  
"You're right; I'll be going off to sleep now. Behave yourselves when I am gone" Serena teased before Mikage chuckled at her playful behaviour.

"I am behaving very well thank you!" Mikage retorted as she walked off. He chuckled before looking at Silver's sombre mood, immediately his smile slipped slightly.

"You saved her life"

"She shouldn't have been in danger in the first place! If they are like siblings then why did that bloody tengu allow her to go all by herself?" Silver snapped coldly. Mikage smiled at his son's protective behaviour.

"They had to earn a living somehow and Lily knows that he loves his job. She would never allow herself to come between his work" Silver pursed his lips before grumbling.

"She's too selfless… in a way I hate it" Mikage immediately chuckled at Silver's surprised expression. Why was he doing that?

"You're worried, just like the boy you both care so much and I am sure that it bothers him to leave her alone. However like you two she's just as stubborn…" Mikage looked at his cup before a small smile graced his features, seeing this left Silver confused.

"When she recovers… I will need to speak to you both about an important matter" Mikage said softly before standing up.

"What about Mikage?" Silver asked while eyeing the spirit children who were by the door. They immediately sprinted off knowing that he didn't want them to bother them.

"You'll find out now in the mean time, look after your fiancée" Mikage said in a teasing tone that made Silver scowl at the God.

"Really you're going to go there now?" Silver said before grunting at the sudden hug.

"My little boy is growing up so fast!"

"If that is the case then why are you still hugging me like a child old man! Let me go already!" Silver whined angrily.

"No way my little boy! Compared to your past self who committed all those bad deeds and your parallel self who saved her- you are the one who has matured the quickest" Mikage winked at a now red faced Silver.

"I-I d-did what?" Silver stuttered quickly while his ears went down in shock.

"You wouldn't know this but now you do!" Mikage sang while he still held Silver.

"How though?" Silver asked wearily. Mikage suddenly smirked to Silver's surprise.

"Weeeell! A certain someone was visiting a sweet young child in her aunts' house for a while when he should have been doing errands, not to mention Serena ratted you out when I asked her about why you were smiling when you were doing your chores" Silver immediately cried out in horror but Mikage refused to let go.

"Oh no you saw that?! Why?" Silver whined as he felt the urge to go into the basement and never come back out again. However Mikage would never allow that to happen to his dismay.

"It's cute Silver! You were patient with her when she played with you and not once did you ever complain. Admit it! You love her enough to try and see what she was like during her childhood" Silver then shrugged his master off before looking the other way.

"Enough with you old man! I'm going to sleep!" Silver said grudgingly. In truth he was going to move his futon to her temporary room so he could check up on her without having to move to and throw. It was the least he could do when she helped him.

* * *

The first thing Lily did when she woke up was groan from the sunlight, a few questions like where was she and how did she get here entered her mind. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and saw that she was in a wooden room; Lily almost grimaced from knowing that she was in the shrine if Silver had in fact found her. Of all the rotten things to happen, it just had to be this!

She struggled to get up from the futon only to have a pair of hands push her back down.

"Easy you are recovering from internal injuries" Silver's voice entered her mind leaving Lily to scowl.

"Why didn't you just sent me to the hospital?" Lily asked dryly leaving him to frown.

"It was too far and the shrine had a healer here" Silver said bluntly. Lily raised a brow.

"Oh ho? Who was it?" Lily challenged him as she glared.

"Your grandmother and I have you know you upset her a lot from getting injured like that!" Silver spat leaving Lily startled. Her grandmother was the one who did that? But why?

"Because she loves you idiot now rest up, my master wants to speak to you" Silver said bluntly before walking off, leaving Lily to frown.

During the days that went by Lily was able to recover fully without any interruptions, mostly because her grandmother had used the duplicate to take her place in school to her dismay. However she couldn't complain since she was sure that Madison had damaged pretty badly and had to rest up as a result.

During that time Silver had done his best to help her heal quickly but did not complain. He was probably doing this as his good deed for the day or because Mikage was asking him to, or was his way of repaying her back for helping him. Either way she was annoyed but didn't let it show. The sooner she healed the sooner she could leave was Lily's thoughts the whole time. Shinjirou most of the time had called to see if she was okay leaving Lily happy. Knowing that he and Lydia were worried and wanted her to get well also entered her mind. She could do this and just had to be patient.

However the day that she had fully recovered was the day Silver had escorted her to Mikage.

The man was wearing a black yukata with green butterflies but still had his glasses and happy smile to the girl's anger. How can he act so causal for upsetting and deceiving her like that?!

"How are you feeling?" was the man's question. It was a good thing Lily only believed in one God and it wasn't him! Otherwise she might have stopped believing in Mikage all together and would have cursed his name to the sun went down. Not that her grandmother would be happy to know.

"Look I just want to go home now. You've both done your good deeds for the day so now I need to leave" Lily said as she began to cut to the chase. However Mikage's glasses glinted which took Lily by surprise.

"Have a drink you two, there's something I need to discuss" this took the pair by surprise. Silver began to take a seat while Lily stood. "You might want to sit down Lily, it's important that you do"

Lily frowned but did as she was asked but sat away from the pair. She spied the orange juice that was sitting by itself in a cup and took it, despite being mad she thanked the man before sipping on the tart beverage. After doing that Mikage began to try and think of the best way of saying it.

"I am retiring from my post as the God of Mikage shrine" Silver spat out his drink and shot up in shock.

"WHAT?!" Silver roared angrily while Lily almost choked on her drink. That was not what she had in mind, and why did it have anything to do with her?

"Why? I don't understand" Silver asked now looking upset. Mikage smiled regardless of the situation.

"I have been working for far too long Silver and I haven't had the chance of ever taking a break from it all. Now that you have your memory back, I now think that it's about time to put what you've learned into good use m'boy" Lily didn't like where this going and neither did Silver. Silver was feeling like he was being abandoned and it hurt like hell. He trusted this man and yet he was leaving just like that.

"What do you mean by that?" Silver asked with suspicious eyes. Mikage in turn placed his cup on his lap hiding it from view.

"Well during this time I have been waiting patiently for a successor, a replacement to take my place. It's been a while but I am happy to say that now that she's here, she will be replacing me as of tomorrow" Mikage said with a small smile.

"WHAT?!" Lily screams in horror now realising what he was talking about. "No! I have a life and college! How dare you do think that you can do this without may say so!" Lily snapped angrily. While at the same time Silver is at a loss for words, why now? He was still didn't know why this was happening, was it all a dream? If it was then it was a very bad dream indeed.

"Your grandmother and I have agreed on this Lily. You are old enough to do this" Lily's cup shattered shocking Silver while Mikage remained calm.

"I hate you both so much!" Lily stood up before glaring at him with rage filled eyes. "Always thinking that you can control my life! You both have no respect or any idea on what I feel. I was fine without you all interfering, I never wanted this and yet you throw this on me without asking" Lily yelled in anger. Mikage stood up before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, I know that this isn't what you have had in mind in regards to your future. But I want no I am asking as someone who wants to explore the world, someone who has hardly left the shrine and has only went to meetings in order to just work. Please help me. Your grandmother trusts you and given what happened in your parallel time, she wants you to experience the unknown with eyes unclouded. You can make a difference with your power and you have Silver to help you. When I give you my mark you will have to establish the contract with Silver. He will not abandon you compared to his other self when he met a you that he never expected" Lily glared at a pale Silver who was rooted to his seat. What did that parallel him do to cause problems?

Without warning Mikage kissed her forehead causing her to feel funny for a bit.

"If there is anyone that I know that I can trust with something important, it's you Lily" Mikage's breath fanned on her forehead before pulling back. Lily looked at him weakly before putting a hand to her forehead.

"Besides your fiancée here will always be loyal to you since he loves you a lot!" Mikage said with glee before Silver threw his cup at the now ex master of the shrine.

"Silver you're so mean!" Mikage cried as he looked at his son.

"Bloody fool! Stop sprouting nonsense!" Silver snapped crossly.

"I was speaking the truth- oh when are you two getting married?" Mikage asked with glee making the pair go pale and red at the same time.

"Don't even go there! I would never marry this git after what he put me through!" Lily snapped crossly, Silver at that time felt like he had been punched but smiled weakly from her response. It wasn't surprising after what had happened. But all that was left was for him to seal the contract with her, not that he was in any hurry to do it.

"You'll change your mind since he'll be doing almost everything for you!" Lily's brow rose in confusion.

"Define?" Lily asked coldly as she glared at Silver. There was no way that he would be taking over and invade her personal space, not to mention she liked having the ability to be independent. Shinjirou for example would never take away her independence even after her beatings. So why would she allow Silver to do that?

"Cooking, cleaning, laundry-"

"And that's where I draw the line! There is not way he's touching my laundry! Hands off!" Lily snapped at Silver who went pale.

"I'll wash your sheets that's it!" Silver replied sharply, he was agreeing with Lily on that for sure.

"I refuse!" Lily said before snapping once more as she folded her arms.

"Fine jeez woman" Silver muttered before turning his head and also folded his arms in turn. "Who would want to touch your stinking clothes anyways" Silver muttered slightly, Mikage's mouth fell from the insult while Lily's eyes went wide from hate. The next thing Silver knew was a tea pot had hit his head when he wasn't looking. His eyes turned to face her as they narrowed n anger.

"You brat!" Silver yelled as he showed his fangs.

"Just try it moron! I'll freeze your ass to the ground!" Lily snapped as he went in her face. Both started to growl dangerously at the other. Meanwhile Mikage started sniffling from joy.

" _To think a celestial dragon and a kitsune are actually getting along! It's the start of a beautiful relationship_ " Mikage said tearfully however at that moment Lily turned to look at him, while Silver who was guessing that Mikage had thought of something embarrassing that had been directed at them given how Lily was looking at his ex master.

"Let's get this clear Mikage! I do not like Silver so shut up!" Lily yelled angrily. Silver's eyes widened in anger and shock before glaring at Mikage.

"Old man!" Silver roared.

"They're even backing the other up! Serena are you seeing this?" Mikage asked tearfully before the pair gave him a death glare.

"Go jump off-!" Lily started the insult with venom in her voice.

"-A bridge and stay there!" Silver roared before kicking Mikage out the kitchen.

"They're even finishing the other one's sentences Serena!" Mikage cried with glee before seeing Silver as he began to charge at him. Oh that was never a good sign and Mikage had now taken this as his cue to leave the shrine for a few minutes. Silver began to release a stream of curses that would make all the Deities blush from embarrassment. Mikage however was in an euphoric mood to care. He was even allowing himself to be beaten up by his adopted son for once to Silver's surprise.

By the time Silver had finished beating his father up, Mikage had been coated in burns and cuts. Not that Lily would complain, in a way he did have it coming.

* * *

The night rolled on for the trio, after dinner Mikage had then started to introduce Oishi and Dai two shrine spirits. Lily could hear Silver insulting the children because of their masks but didn't complain. They looked okay to her and in his own way he did care for them, just as they care for him.

Mikage could be seen on the porch drinking sake with Silver who had joined him after spotting him.

"Must you go? Lily doesn't know a thing about being a God and…" Mikage placed a hand between Silver's ears and rubbed his head softly.

"You'll be fine. Just don't be stubborn and speak to her. She may be a human but she is going to be your wife soon" Silver groaned from the statement, he wasn't complaining but he wasn't agreeing with this either. Was he truly ready to marry a girl who was hurt by what they went through? In a way he was scared about letting her down, not just that but could he prove his worth to someone who's heart had gotten closed after a long period of time? He truly hoped so.

"Think of this as a preparation for what it will be like when you live together as a married couple, although you had better not do anything I wouldn't allow. She's still too young to be interested in that" Silver's face flushed slightly from those words. It wasn't like he was going to go after her once Mikage leaves. No he would wait even if it meant a long time, after all she was here now and he was content for now.

"No drinking either please Lily hates that stuff according to Serena and no smoking I'm afraid" Silver felt his ears droop in disappointment. Drat!

"Dare I ask why?"

"You can ask her" Mikage winked making Silver whine slightly. The man sobered up quickly before looking at Silver. "It's best to seal the contract as soon as possible and promise me that you will look after her. She may not know this but she is family to me as well and I would hate to see her upset"  
"Mikage I don't know what to do, what if I become a disappointment or fail in my duty" Mikage patted his head again.

"You won't if you try and put the effort into it. Love is serious business; you've seen how love is with my clients. It's precious and with her it's a one time thing. One that must be protected and cherished wholeheartedly do you understand?" Silver nodded after a few seconds. Hearing it was one thing but then trying to please her was another. What if he failed and didn't make the cut? The kitsune hoped that he could remember what was lost but also wanted to live up the vow. Serena had sacrificed so much and he gave almost nothing back in return, now he wanted to repay the woman by fulfilling his promise and Lily to love him back. However he knew that this would take time, Silver smiled from a brief memory of when she patched him up.

"I have to go now Silver, can I trust you to help keep this shrine in order once I come back for a visit?" Mikage asked with a smile. Silver smiled softly in return, his hair tousled in the light wind that blew by leaving it to slightly cover his eyes.

"I will, safe trip Mikage" Silver said before Mikage hugged him tightly and for once Silver did not once complain.

"No matter what you will always be a son to me. I am truly proud of you and you really have matured over the years… just keep your drinking habits to a minimum okay?" Mikage asked slyly.

"Sure" Silver replied with a smirk before watching Mikage leave the porch to pack. Silver leaned back in order to watch the moon, his left leg sat on his right one as it dangled over the edge.

* * *

After Mikage's departure from the shrine, Lily had then went straight back to her room to rest leaving Silver to think for a while. It wasn't going to be the same without Mikage in the house but Silver would manage knowing that his father figure had complete faith in him. He was not going to mess this up.

Silver after a few minutes began to walk towards Lily's room, he sighed deeply knowing that he needed to establish the contract. He wasn't complaining but he did want his freedom for a while, however at what cost came to his mind. Was it worth leaving her? If he did then what would he do after that? He couldn't go to the red district since his heart would never allow him to be unfaithful to her. It was bad enough he had committed such unfaithful acts in the first place and he wasn't going to go off the rails for anything. Guilt would and still continued to creep up on her for and now he was going to do right by her.

Silver hesitated to knock on the door due to feeling nervous, what was wrong with him now? This was Lily, the girl he was friends with, the one he made a vow to, the one he would sneak out just to see when she was a young child. Now she was here he should be happy, yes he is happy to know that she was within his grasp.

Silver heard the door make a light tapping noise and waited. Within a minute Lily had slid the door open and frowned.

"Oh… is something wrong?" Lily asked now looking at him. She knew that she would have to break the news to her brother like friend tomorrow and would need to pack up her stuff. Surely he would understand right? She hoped with all her heart that he would, especially since she was still trying to adjust to the sudden change. Then again he would laugh as he commented about her newfound ascent. This was going to be amusing to say the least.

"The contract…" Silver mumbled slightly causing him to slap himself mentally. Seeing her face scrunch up slightly left him feeling embarrassed. This was not what he had in mind.

"Oh… so erm how do you, I mean we establish it?" Lily asked weakly. Without warning Silver leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Already he could feel invisible chains shackle themselves to him, but knowing who he was being tied to left him slightly at ease. If it was Lily he could tolerate this.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Lily screamed as she moved back and rubbed her mouth with her sleeve, her face had gotten red due to the heat that entered her face and was at a loss for word. Silver however looked away slightly from feeling awkward for giving her a kiss. Not that it was the first time he had kissed her, but they were young and innocent… and it had been an accident leaving them at a loss of what had happened during that moment.

"It's to initiate the contract. As of right now I am your familiar" Silver said softly before he walks away silently towards his room. While at the same time leaving a stunned Lily rooted to the spot by her door.

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Lily's scream could be echoed throughout the shrine causing birds of the night to fly away and caw in surprise.

* * *

 **A: WHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **S: O/O**

 **L: O/O *glares at Silver* I am going to kill you for this!**

 **S: It's not that I want to but it's for the contract! Blame the idiots who created that rule**

 **L: *slaps him***

 **S: Oi!**

 **A: something's going to turn up in Lily's room. Chapter 4: The book of the Other Lily**

 **L: What other Lily?**

 **A: You'll have to find out! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Book of the Other Lily P1

**This is part one of two (due to a plot in this part). The second will be about someone we all know :)**

* * *

Lily sorted out the last of her items that she had from home, but managed to keep a few just in case she needed to lay low for a bit or needed for some reason.

Lily sighed with relief as she whipped the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Silver wasn't joking when he said that he would cater to her every need, he provided her and Shinjirou with an extra pair of hands. In turn this helped them sort out her room without wasting time. Shinjirou wasn't happy about this turn of events since it meant that the mark would put her at risk and that he would not be able to see her when he got home. He even admitted that it would be lonely without her making Lily grin and hug him tightly.

"You can always visit brother! You and Lydia are more than welcome but don't forget college idiot!" Lily smiled before flicking his head slightly. The tengu smiled in reply before leaving her to deal with her stuff. Lily in turn looked around her new room which was Mikage's old room with a satisfied look, a brief thud caught her attention causing Lily to look around but there was nothing there to the girl's confusion. What caused that noise she wondered? Not knowing what to do she began to walk away from the futon only to yelp as her foot caught onto something, this made her fall to the floor causing her to graze her chin.

"Ooow… what was that?" Lily asked weakly as she went onto her hands and knees in order to survey the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place and she doubted that the spirits would pull any tricks on her; after all they seemed to like her a lot. Seeing them act like that made Lily feel welcome and right at home.

"Hmm?" Lily moved her right foot so the top it was slid across the tatami mats by a few centimetres and immediately felt something hard touching her toe. Lily feeling confused looked back to see a book to her confusion. What was it doing on the floor? She was sure that she didn't put anything like that on the floor; it also didn't look like any book she would have so how did it get there?

Curiosity took over the teen as she picked it up carefully. To her surprise it had a beautiful set of birds flying on the book, the texture of the book was rough but it had an interesting set of colours and design that intrigued her.

Lily began to open the book and read the first page; to her surprise it had a name that left her puzzled.

" **Lily Hikari's diary** "

"But I don't have or own a diary… I wonder how it got here" Lily pondered before turning another page in the book. Immediately she paused and stared at it, was she really reading it right? This seemed like a hoax but at the same time she couldn't help but keep reading the page.

" **This is a true story, one that I hope will never repeat again. This book contains information for Lily Hikari who reads this; only she can read this book for the diary has been enchanted by my power. One that is a copy but borrowed from the original. Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is also Lily Hikari but I am not her at the same time. The Lily who is meant to be alive is dead** " Lily's hands tensed and her body felt cold. That wasn't right. There was no way that this was true.

" **I was created by my mother Serena the grandmother of the girl who had died from a broken heart, to others it might have seemed suicide but it's not like she knew what it was. The reason I am saying this is because this family only has one love- a soul mate that draws us to them. If that soul mate dies then a part of us dies as well. This leaves us to severe depression that causes us to lean towards death. The reason is because of a curse that originated in a lost continent called Mu. A woman who was envious of our ancestor- Lily's ancestor, the woman had fallen in love with a man but he had a love interest that was kept a secret. The young he had fallen love with Espira, the princess of the forgotten kingdom and a soul survivor of an assassination that took her family. Seeing Espira and the man together who had married in secret, it made the woman's blood boil with rage and hatred that she had sold her soul to the devil in order to gain the power to kill Espira in order to gain revenge, to allow her to suffer like she did. Shortly after selling her soul the woman turned demoness had discovered that Espira had been carrying a baby, it made the woman mad with jealousy and began to create a rift in the kingdom after refusing to marry the man's brother. The woman the day before the collapse of the kingdom had cursed Espira, the day she gave birth was the day she would die.**

 **Zerken the man who married Espira was furious had turned to his allies the leaders of the other two clans for help. He grew desperate and hearing the news shocked them for he had committed taboo. Not knowing that their parents had allowed them to marry due to their sudden deaths.**

 **Just before Espira could be harmed and not knowing that she could die once their child was born, Zerken had opened a time portal and sent Espira through it. At a price he took the demoness to his grave after she murdered him. However just when everyone was sure that their lives would be put to rest came a tragedy. A thousand years ago from now a scorned demoness began to deceiving people telling them that she could bring prosper their village if they resurrected her instead of Zerken, sadly their need took over and began to use a forbidden technique to do it. Happy that this plan worked the demoness had continued to chase after the princess' line; until a woman born from a family that had been living in a nearby village that had also suffered the demoness' wrath had appeared one night. She used a holy sword that was used to seal up the demoness for her crimes instead of killing her. Enraged by this the demoness began to spread rumors in hopes of killing off the last woman knowing that she was the descendent of Espira and Zerken. Till this day the family has continued to hide without being spotted.**

 **The reason I am telling you all this is because you are the descendent of those women who suffered. Both Espira and Yumi who had gave their lives to stop the violence. They might have not succeeded in stopping the demoness but like them, you are running out of time. The only way to stop this demoness is to vanquish her soul but that I am sure will go against your morals** " Lily continued to read with a saddened heart. Part of her felt tears appearing in her eyes but brushed them away. So this was why Auntie Laura had said that about being in love with one person only when she was younger. This was why they were dying out too quickly, it was because of the scorned woman turned demon who was so angry that she would stop at nothing to end the line. But then if she did would she truly be happy?

" **I must warn you, never to step foot in Izumo for the seal containing that woman is there** " Lily's blood ran cold from those words. If that was true then she would be in danger. Shortly after trying to regain control over her emotions did she begin to flick through the pages, within a few pages a name caught her interest: Mizuki.

" **Mizuki is also a familiar of the Mikage shrine- one who kissed me without my knowledge but I know for a fact that he is plagued by loneliness and grief after losing Yonomori due to an illness. Even as time changes I know for a fact that he will be alone, will he show up as a white snake? Definitely** " Lily began to close the book and left it by her futon, she began to stretch her bones before walking out of the room.

"So this Mizuki is a snake familiar who lost a his master…" Lily stopped and looked down with a sad expression, just thinking about how much pain Mizuki would have had to endure made Lily sympathetic to his actions of wanting to seal the contract with the Lily of that time. "That is sad…" Lily said softly.

"What is?" Silver asked as he appeared out of nowhere. Lily jolted in shock before looking up.

"Oh a white snake! Have you seen one by itself?" Lily asked without thinking. Silver frowned before turning his head.

"I don't recall… I might have" Silver replied before looking at her. "Are you hungry?" Lily nodded slightly before following him to the kitchen. She was sure that she would need to look out for it; maybe talking to him might help him with his pain.

As soon as Lily enters the room she spots something on the kitchen board.

"Silver… what is that?" Lily asks with curious eyes. Silver blinks before looking at the dead animal, his mind clicks from remembering.

"Oh it's a-"

* * *

By the time it was night time Shinjirou as promised the day before had come round for a visit. It was nice though for him to have a proper cooked meal instead of ordering take out.

By the time he entered the kitchen he spotted pieces of something that looked like chicken with rice on the plate. At the same time the chicken pieces smell different to him leaving him puzzled.

"Hey Lily what's this?" Lily on cue enters the room to see what Shinjirou is pointing at and grimaces. She still feels bad for the dead animal she was about to eat; after all she had never tried it in her life. Part of her was excited but now she began to get cold feet and uneasy about the whole meal.

"Well errrm Shinjirou, it's crow" Lily said weakly. Immediately Shinjirou's features turned to stone from hearing what the animal was. He turned shakily towards her while his eyes went wide from horror. The tengu's breathing hitched while he tried to keep his breathing regulated. What did she say?!

"W-WHAT? WHY?!" Shinjirou cried out in shock. He moved back from Lily with eyes of disbelief. What was this fox feeding her? And more importantly why was she agreeing to this?!

"Silver wanted to try something new…" Lily replied weakly. "Do you want to stay over?" Lily asked, part of her hoped that he didn't in order to hide her shame.

"No, no thank you… well… I best be off! Bye!" Shinjirou said before rushing out of the shrine. After he left Lily began to sigh with relief. That was a close one…

Silver within minutes entered the kitchen holding a towel as he dried his hands.

"Isn't the crow joining us?" Silver asked looking around the area in hopes of sensing the tengu.

"No… he's not a fan of eating duck" Lily said as she shrugged. Part of her hoped that he didn't catch out on what she had done. Silver continued to look at her before shrugging himself.

"More for us then" Silver said bluntly as he set the plates on the table.

"Yeah…" Lily looks at the duck remains and winces. Silver notices her staring at it and almost drops his chop sticks.

"What's wrong?"

"Look I like birds, including ducks Silver… but now I'm eating one… I feel bad" Lily says as she looks down at the plate. Silver blinks before looking at his plate. Wow she actually made him not only feel bad but by some miracle, had actually put him off of eating his share… Silver then shrugs as he places two pieces of duck in his mouth.

"It is good though" Silver said as he chewed on the duck. Lily on the other hand felt her jaw slacken from how insensitive he was towards her. She looked down before picking up a piece of duck… maybe one bite wouldn't hurt.

 **Morning**

"I stand corrected I refused to eat duck! Don't make me eat that again" Lily whined weakly before vomiting last night's food into a bucket. Silver winces from seeing how bad she looked.

* * *

Shortly after recovering Lily arrives at school to see Shinjirou who gives her a suspicious look.

"So how was the crow?" Lily's face immediately went green before releasing a loud noise. This made the idol wince from what happened.

"OOOH LILY!" Shinjirou cried out in alarm and began gagging from what he was seeing.

"Shut up about crows! I don't want to walk about it!" She cried before he helped her into the infirmary. She was never going to tell him about the duck! No she would rather take it to her grave.

* * *

 ***Winces* Yikes!**


	5. Chapter 4 The book of the Other Lily p2

**New chapter has just arrived! This chapter is inspired and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **-Ever wonder why Lily is never seen taking medicine? Ever wondered why she doesn't see the doctors?-**

 **Wonder no more**

 **Chapter 5 Why Lily doesn't do drugs Part 2**

"Silver I am fine! Now go away already!" Lily snapped after the thirteenth time, she swatted the red haired kitsune as he went too close to her face. Lily continued to keep her eyes on the screen as she resumed with her homework, part of her was growing annoyed since it hadn't been a month and already she wanted to kill him for disturbing her continuously. Some parts of the day when he wasn't around involved reading the diary the other Lily had made. The girl was surprised to find out that a clone had actually documented this to aid her to stop things from happening, that and she wanted to help her be aware of what would come.

The names of those in the book left her intrigued, Luca for example. Just thinking about the boy made her smile and frown at what her sister had done. At some point she understood because of the Demoness Zerla had sent rumors to kill every girl in the family especially and torment the males to a point that they would welcome death. So far the demoness' plan wasn't working but at the same time the curse hung on their heads. Lily was glad however that her uncles and aunts had broken free past the age they were meant to die, for girls it was twenty eight while the males were able to live until they were about thirty. It was sick to know someone that ill from jealousy/ envy would create that much damage.

But alas the damage had been done and Lily was determined to beat Zerla in her own game, although it would be easier said than done since unlike her aunt and uncles she had the genetic markers that her mother had. This meant that she might not live past twenty eight because of the curse. Did Silver know this was her main question for the month? But Serena too had the markers and survived because she was powerful enough to live- time had created a cocoon that stopped her from ageing completely. She was no longer able to grow old nor younger and that itself was sad. For she would have to watch her family die young or grow old and then die. Despite all that Lily knew that her grandmother had a job to do and that was to keep time afloat.

"Lily you should see someone about those eyes! How long have you had this problem?" Silver asked while looking alarmed about what he saw. They looked too blood shot for his comfort and it was leaving him worried.

It was hard to believe that this girl was the one who he had met during his childhood before death had suddenly claimed him. Now that he was able to reunite with her after five hundred years and had regained some of his memories thanks to Serena. It was now becoming a struggle to even relate to her on a human level; after all he had spent most of his life as a yōkai to even remember what it felt like to be human. However he refused to give up and continued to learn. The bad thing however about what he use to think about humans was that he use to find humans weak and inferior, thanks to being separated from Mikage when he was young and was staying with Akura-ou, he had then developed a thought that humans were nothing but insects that he could destroy without a care in the world. It left him hurting people without remorse nor did he care about what he had done then until now. Just thinking about had continued to burn at his sub consciousness as he looked at Lily; she was one who left him thinking differently about anything and to his surprise. Lily had been the only one who could change him, could shift his view on anything. Almost making him desperate to hear her opinion on things compared to when he was with his brother. His brother would just hurt without remorse as well, even now as he thought about his brother. He was thinking about what she would say about Akura-ou, impression and personality wise.

Silver knew that the negative view that he had on the world had immediately changed when Lily had come back into his life. She was a fire cracker that would leave him burned at times, it left him uncomfortable to say the least and now the one person who was suppose to help him had done the unthinkable- He left Lily the shrine and gave her his mark. Yes Mikage did say that he would visit from time to time, but it wasn't the same. At time the teenage fox felt alone without the father figure around the shrine when he needed him to be around and give him father advice.

But alas he could not complain, this was what he wanted- he searched for her after recovering from his life threatening injury in order to find Lily and came across Mikage instead. The one who would help and had done so without asking for anything in return.

Yes finding Lily took time but it left him impatient, although the feeling almost vanished when her grandmother showed up occasionally. The one who always doted on her family and contained a fierce dragon's temper, this occurred whenever her family was in danger or threatened. Which in fact still continued to scare him no matter what. He was also thankful since she kept him rooted, had helped him think more clearly about the whole situation. Especially when it came to how long he would have left to wait. She did at once question his motives as Mikage had warned in advance. It didn't leave him feeling any relief when she had knowing eyes that would pierce his soul with one look. Eyes that would haunt anyone's souls, even his brother would find it hard to look at her in the eye due to fear and maybe something else.

Then when it was time to find Lily, and what he did see at that the time was a small child who was happy and friendly towards him. It had come his attention that she had occasionally visited her aunt and uncle during her childhood, she had hardly showed up in the area much to his confusion. It was then when Serena- Lily's grandmother had informed him that she may have roots here, but her other roots lie in a different county so visiting would be hard for her. Shortly however that changed when she was five, when she was forced to watch Silver's younger self die right in front of her eyes. Silver knew that it left both of them with severe trauma and deep scars, but her age made it worse to his dismay.

Silver had then found out through Serena that his parallel self had travelled through time who without warning had rushed to get her out of the building, during that time some of the parallel Silver's memory had came back except for the Silver who was in this time era. Serena knew for a fact that it would be hard for the both of them to be in the same area but had risked it regardless, and it was almost hard to watch the parallel Silver who had to ask her uncle Satoru to send her back to her birth home. This meant going out of the country and it would also mean that Silver could not see her for a while, but at least she was safe to his relief. It saddened Silver to know that it hadn't been a year and yet they were forced to part without warning, especially when it was decided that she was going to stay in the same area as the other family members, and yet she had to move again without any notice. It left Silver sad that he never did get to say good bye and that he could not tell her that they would meet again.

However this encouraged Silver to work harder and he began to make an effort in to regaining what knowledge he had lost about the human world- the time period that he was suppose to be living in. It surprised Mikage to see Silver reading and learning at times when he was on his break, it also shocked the adopted father that his own son went to visit the human markets. At the same time he was disguising himself as a human to prevent suspicion. This was not the same Silver Mikage knew, no this one was not arrogant, cocky or anything like when he was known as a 'wild fox'. In fact he was much calmer and it worried the Marriage God in whether Silver was actually growing up a little too fast. Serena on the other hand chuckled and patted his arm lightly.

" _He's trying to regain his lost roots, there's nothing wrong with that and besides-_ " Serena winked causing Mikage to blush slightly from seeing her playful mood. " _He has a reason as well, a reasonable excuse that will encourage him to be better_ " Mikage smiled at her words knowing that they were true.

" _I feel like I am losing him though Serena. Is it wrong of me to want him to slow down?_ " Mikage admitted as he watched Silver do his chores diligently. Serena giggled at one point as she stood beside him.

" _Would you rather that he mopes or causes problems for others dear friend?_ " That Mikage would not want; he already had to deal with that when Silver came across his shrine by accident. " _I just hope those stuck up arrogant Gods will give him a chance and actually see him for who he truly is_ " Serena muttered making Mikage laugh. Oh she never did like those in the summit. Even after giving up her celestial form and had allowed herself to be reborn into Lily's family. They still tried to look down at her… only to fail miserably of course.

Years almost went by for Silver who at one point came across Lily who would have been around the age of seventeen. However he almost frowned at how she was socialising with a tengu of all things since they weren't almost trust worthy. But before he could interfere, he immediately saw how sincere the tengu was towards her. They behaved like siblings more than mates and in a way it had eased Silver's mind, knowing that someone was keeping an eye on her when he wasn't around. However that changed when he saw her alone in the market heading towards a shop. Seeing her alone and a little scatter brained left him chuckling.

In fact it was thanks to Mikage that encouraged her to stay with them three months later. Silver had to admit that he did scare and leave her unsettled by his words when he entered the room. But it wasn't intentional, his heart and words were doing the talking for him.

Now here they were in Lily's room arguing slightly over her eyes. They seemed a little too red for his comfort and wanted to take Lily to see her cousin, who was in fact a doctor. It left him curious to know that a physician was now known as a doctor who worked in a big building containing patients. It smelt weird and left his fur shivering from how clean and white it was.

"None of your damn business now leave me please!" Lily ordered crossly and to Silver's dismay thanks to the contract which involved word binding. He had to do exactly as she ordered without complaint. Silver now stood outside by the door and glared at Lily's silhouette.

"You have to see a doctor at some point!" Silver called over his shoulder.

"No I am not and that's final!" Lily barked as she typed up some information about her work. Silver grumbled before muttering something under his breath knowing that she wasn't going to budge. Silver then walked towards the hallway where the phone was and dialled a number.

" _Hello?_ " Asked a voice.

"Hello Vincent, It's Silver" the kitsune replied as he pushed is short red hair away from his eyes. His own ears were pinned against his skull from the stress. Lily was not going to forgive him for this.

" _Ah Silver! How are you- hold on! Listen can I call you back in about two maybe three hours? I am in surgery right now_ " Vincent asked over the loud beeping noise in the background. Silver frowned from not thinking that Vincent would be busy.

"S-Sure, I just wanted to make an appointment for Lily to see you"

" _Is she okay?!_ " Vincent asked sounding alarmed before cursing over something at his end of the line.

"Actually-"

" _Dr the patient's bleeding!_ " yelled a nurse before Silver could reply.

" _Shoot be right back Silver-_ " and with that the phone had been disconnected leaving a loud noise for him to hear. Silver sighed before putting the phone down back on its cradle. That man worked crazy hours for sure, and Silver should know since he worked at the shrine almost twenty four hours a day. Silver was lost in his thoughts as he turned round.

"GHAAAA!" Silver screamed before holding his chest. Where did Lily come from?!

"Lily what are you doing here?" Silver asked as he looked down at her. She looked upset given how she was pursing her lips, her eyes also narrowed in anger.

"Why were you calling Vincent?" Lily asked coldly. Silver immediately felt a blush appear on his face from being caught out.

"I-I-erm… wanted to say hi" Silver replied weakly. Lily however continued to frown causing him to nearly gulp.

"Liar you were going to book an appointment to have me see him weren't you?" Silver bit a curse knowing that Lily had caught him out, whether she had read his mind he wasn't sure.

"Lily just have your eyes checked by him, it wouldn't kill you to actually go" Silver sighed at her stubborn nature.

"Look they just hurt alright, I am just tired from working" Lily replied bluntly before walking back to her room. Silver sighed loudly until he felt a piece of fabric and a bottle that were inside his pocket, immediately his face went grim from the thought. Well if she couldn't come nicely… then it would mean doing it the hard way.

Silver went to the kitchen and placed a wooden peg on his nose. As uncomfortable as it was, he had not choice. This was for Lily's own good!

Then Silver stealthily rushed over to Lily's room with the cloth now soaked in the medicine from the bottle, the last thing he needed was to be affected by it as well which meant that his efforts were wasted as a result. It did make him laugh that her family when she was staying with each one of them had either tied her up, gagged her mouth closed or had tricked her into going in to see Vincent. One even gave her lunch to pass to Vincent only to realise that it was a trick by the time she saw him smirking and had realised that it was too late to run.

Silver at that moment remembered to keep his mind empty before sneaking into her room; at that moment he almost pitied how vulnerable she was- until he noticed that she was ignoring him so she could listen to music on her bloody earphones! Just seeing her do that made the sympathetic thought vanish, especially when he had to do the unthinkable.

Lily at the same time was doing homework before feeling unsettled by a change in the air, was something going on and she wasn't aware of it? Nah!

"It is probably nothing" she thought as she shrugged her shoulders. Not knowing that Silver was standing behind her with a drug stained cloth in his hand.

Silver deciding that it was now or never, had rushed over towards Lily and forced her to inhale the cloth stained medicine via mouth and nose. Lily at that moment gasped before feeling a sense of dizziness.

What just happened?

* * *

"Nice to see you again Lily" Said a distorted voice filled which was with humour.

By the time Lily came to, she then started to notice a few things: One she her furniture was different, two it smelt like a hospital room and three she was in a white room that was definitely not hers.

"Ooooh shoot! SILVER!" Lily whined angrily as she turned her head round in a groggy manner in order to look at the kitsune in question. "Why-hy-hyyyy?!" She cried as laid her head on the top of the chair. She was so going to punish him for this!

"He was worried so he brought you here, I have to admit Lily. You haven't been having many check ups lately" Vincent said as he looked at his chart.

"Silver I am going to skin you for this!" Lily whined as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them as tightly as she could. Silver gulped not knowing if she was actually serious.

"Lily he's just worried about your eyes, seriously you've been saying to him that they hurt" Lily still wasn't feeling happy about this.

"I have dealt with them for years, I don't see why I should whine about it now to you?" Vincent who was writing froze and dropped his pen after hearing what she said.

"Lily how long have you exactly had these problems?" Lily huffed before turning her head so she faced away from them.

"Liiiillllllly! Speak now or I am telling uncle Satoru-" she turned to glare knowing that he would resort into ratting her out.

"Since I was eleven happy?" Lily asked crossly as she pouted, Vincent spluttered while Silver raised a brow in surprise.

"Lily!" Vincent snapped before leaning back on his chair and sighed deeply.

"Just explain what pain you've been feeling" Vincent asked weakly. Already he just wanted to go home and sleep, Vincent was sure that he did not sign up for this. Instead of waiting for a reply he moved out of his chair, the young doctor went to examine Lily's eyes with a flashlight after moving her eyelids and head in order to see the damage.

"Just stabbing pains and they feel like their going to explode, I get fatigue as well" Lily replied before yawning. Vincent clicked is tongue in agitation.

"Oh for goodness sake Lily you've irritated them by going on the computer everyday haven't you?" Vincent asked sounding tired himself. They looked awfully blood shot and it made him cringe just from looking at them.

"I do computer homework idiot!" Lily said dryly making Vincent roll his eyes in reply. Silver looked at the pair with confused eyes. He did not get what was happening at all; surely this man could help her right?

"I am prescribing you some moisturising eye drops, use them or you WILL have to come back! And DON'T forget your check ups!" Vincent snapped as he glared at his cousin, part of him was glad that he was the oldest in the family since he could grind her attitude to the ground- slightly… then again there was a chance that she could get back at him for this.

"I am fine most of the time dummy! Now just give me the papers so I can go back home" Lily said coldly. Vincent muttered a few insults causing Silver look at him sharply. Part of him was surprised to hear such things come out of the human man's mouth. He must be angry to have said such things.

"Yeah yeah Vincent! Tell that to the clown in Main Street" Lily waved him off as she walked out the room.

"This isn't over! I want you to have a check up! Even if I have to have you kidnapped by a Russian mob I swear you will be back!" Lily poked her head back in the room and gave him a look that was cross between a dirty and sour look before walking back out.

* * *

"Damn medicine" Lily muttered as she forked out money from her purse in order to get the item.

"Lily why are you so adamant about going to see a doctor?" Silver asked as he followed her out the pharmacy. Lily gave him an angry look making him stop.

"Every time I go there it's always antibiotics for some infection, caused by a cold I will have you know" Lily replied darkly as they walked back to the shrine. Silver almost blanched from her words, he even looked at her briefly in order to see if she was okay. Sensing this made Lily grow irritated and looked at him sharply.

"Look my immune system is bad I get it, not something I can stop okay?" Lily replied as she sensed his unease. Silver suddenly grabbed her arm causing her to stop walking; curious she looked back only to freeze in shock as she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and it left her feeling warm, that as until he pulled back leaving her feeling slightly disappointed for some reason. What was wrong with her? Surely she should be mad about him kissing her like that… but she wasn't to her surprise.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I waited five hundred years for you and it would hurt me to know that I could have done something to help, but instead I am just standing there with no clue about how to treat humans" Lily pursed her lips before nodding slowly. She looked down at the tiled floor knowing that he was right. Lily began to feel guilty for making him worry like that, she even felt bad for giving him the cold shoulder about her health.

"That doesn't mean it's okay to drug me so you can take me to see a doctor" Lily looked at him sharply as she spoke, Silver winced from seeing her look.

"I'm sorry" Silver said softly while putting his hands in the sleeves in order to hide his hands. Lily shook her head before walking towards the steps.

* * *

 **Minutes later (four minutes later)**

"I am so not taking this medicine!" Lily barked as she placed the small bottle containing eye drops down on the table in the kitchen. Silver looked up to see her frowning as he read a book at the desk.

"What happened?" Silver asked as he looked at her.

"I don't want to blind myself thank you!" Lily said sharply before walking out the room in a huff. For once Silver was at a loss for words as he heard her reply, he moved his hand and gingerly picked up the bottle before examining it. It had been indeed opened by Lily but not completely enough to be used.

Without warning Lily's phone rang on the desk almost making him jump, it made him sigh at how she forgot to take it with her. He peered at the phone and looked at the caller ID to see Vincent's name- speak of the devil. Silver wasn't sure on how to use it but saw a green button which was a good thing right?

Silver picked the phone up gingerly before placing the phone near his ear; shortly after pressing the green button he waited.

"Hello?" Silver asked in a cautious voice.

" _Silver why are you using Lily's phone?_ " Vincent at that moment sounded very confused by hearing Silver's voice on the phone.

"Lily left it in the kitchen" Silver replied bluntly.

" _Right… well how is Lily with the medicine? Is she taking it?_ " Silver frowned from the question.

"She says she won't take it, something about blinding her?" Silver answered almost sounding tired, he heard Vincent cry out in frustration from the phone causing one of his brows to go up.

" _That girl I swear is so difficult! Can't you just pin her down and put it in that way?_ " Vincent asked weakly before yawning. Silver blinked at the question, why didn't he do that? Oh right word binding and severe punishment.

"I highly doubt that would work Vincent" Silver said weakly.

" _She's got to have them done or her eyes could get worse, especially her right one. Please do something!_ " and with that Vincent hung up the phone leaving Silver confused. How was he going to get this done? He had to think of something. But what?

* * *

"Silver we have been over this, no I will not take that medicine!" Lily snapped as she looked away as she folded her arms.

"So much for that" Silver muttered mentally before moving forward.

"Lily it's just to help you" Silver said hoping that he could convince her.

"You're not the one having to drop those blooming things in your eye! I have to deal with the aim and pressing at the same time" Lily replied angrily.

"Then I will help" Silver offered, part of him was relieved to know that it was the only problem she was having with them.

"Absolutely not! Can you go now I have work to do" Lily snapped as she turned her head to one side in order to fix a mistake on the computer file as she sat on the mat.

Silver frowned as he folded his arms. She was a tough nut to crack… if that was the right saying of course. How could he get her to take the medicine while keeping her eyes open? Suddenly a thought came to mind and knew that Lily would pick up on it if he continued to think about the plan.

"Lily?" Silver asked a little loudly in hopes of distracting Lily.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lily asked bluntly as she turned round. Suddenly Lily released a huge scream as she landed on the mats. Silver immediately straddled her waist and pinned her wrists on separate ends of her head so they couldn't move.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!" Lily screamed as she started to thrash from where she was forced to lay. Part of her blushed at the fact that he was sitting on her, talk about indecent.

"Oishi! Dai get in here quickly!" Silver yelled at the open door. Lily's eyes widened in horror as she realised what he was about to do to her eyes.

"Oh! No no no no no no no no! NOOOOO! TRAITOR GET OFF ME!" Lily's screams started to get louder causing his ears to hurt from her loud pitch. Her grandmother warned him of this but it didn't make it any easier for him to adjust to the high levels of noise.

Oishi and Dai rushed over and stood beside Silver, they tilted their heads in confusion as they watched Lily thrashing about like mad. While at the same time Silver continued to sit on her stomach in order to stop her from moving. Sadly for Lily her legs were not even close enough to move or kick him off.

"Don't just stand there you two! Grab her hands and stop her arms from moving" Silver grunted as Lily was able to kick his back. Lily looked at them sharply while her were filled with dread.

"No you two! I swear I will kill you both!" Lily boomed as she ranted at the spirit children. "I mean it!" Sadly the spirit children did what Silver asked causing her to get up upset.

"I swear I will kill you all for this! Get off of me!" Lily screamed as she slammed her eyes shut. There was not way this would end well for anyone. However Silver wasn't having it.

"You are having these eye drops and that's final! Stop being a baby!" Silver grunted as she tried to move her body. The spirit children were doing their best to stop Lily from moving and almost were at their limits.

"NOOOOO!" Lily screamed as she kept her eyes closed and turned her head.

" _So you want to play that game huh?_ " Silver asked with a sour look as he stared at his master/fiancée. He was mildly impressed that she would put up some resistance but alas there was so much she could do when it came to ordering him around.

Silver immediately moved one hand over her right eye, knowing that it was the one that was irritated the most and took out the small bottle. After opening the cap he placed the bottle over her eye and used his free hand to pry open Lily's eyelid. Lily started to scream and thrash more than ever as the drop entered her eye, hearing this almost broke his concentration and almost made him fire in the wrong place. It was hard to even aim when her head was moving!

"Master Silver do you want us to help?" Oishi asked who sounding worried about what he was having to do to their master.

"No I'll be fine" Silver grunted as he moved the bottle closer so it didn't touch her eye, Lily tried to close her eye in order block the bottle.

"GHAAAAAAAAAA!" Lily screamed as small drop went into her eye. Lily squealed in agony and terror as she slammed her eyelids shut. She whined as the liquid moved around her eye, Lily began to try and free her arms in order to rub her sore eye.

"Blink Lily! Blink!" Silver yelled as he held the bottle and patted her cheek in order to ease her panicking. Lily growled before opening her eye and then slammed it shut again.

"You bloody fox! I hate you!" Lily screamed in anger. "Jeez my eye you fool why?!" Lily screamed, the eye drop continued to sting leaving her upset. Silver chuckled before stroking her cheek, this caused her to open her eyes and glare at him.

"Jerk" she muttered before screaming once more. "NOT AGAIN!" Lily cried as he squirted another drop into her right eye. "Do you get a kick out of doing this?" Lily asked as she blinked a few times in order to get rid of the medicine.

"Sadly I have to do your left eye" Silver said with a weak smile. However Lily pouted from the news.

"Evil" Lily squeezed her eyes shut before Silver began to pry open her left eyes, once again he tried not to scratch or damage any part of her eye as he pulled the lids apart. Lily once again screamed as she tried to move her head in order to avoid his hands and bottle.

In the end Silver placed the now closed bottle back inside his pocket and looked at Lily, who continued to whine as she blinked away the last drop.

"Bloody evil" she muttered once again as she glared at him weakly. Oishi and Dai immediately released Lily and bowed.

"We're sorry Lady Lily" Oishi said meekly.

"We were only trying to help you get well" Dai added weakly knowing that Lily was still upset.

"Please forgive us" the children said in unison before running out the room. Lily sighed as she glared at their retreated figures. She then noticed that Silver was still on her stomach and moved her head to face him. To her surprise Silver's eyes showed worry as he looked down at her.

"Please stop making a fuss about this and just take the medicine" Silver pleaded.

"It's not like it's easy! I am not use to putting stuff on my eyes" Lily said as she began to rub her eyes. Silver immediately held her wrists gently in order to stop her from making her eyes sore. Lily stopped and looked up to look at him, it was then that she began to realise something odd.

"Erm… Silver. You're on my stomach" Lily asked weakly as she continued to look at him.

Silver on the other hand felt himself being drawn to her eyes, no matter how many times he looked at them. They left an imprint in his mind and it made him regret that fact that he had lost his memory of her in the first place. It wasn't his fault really and her grandmother had confirmed it. His mind had been young at the time and the transition from human to yōkai had taken a toll on his mind, that it had caused him to black those memories out.

Now she was here in front of him, it left Silver thinking that he was still dreaming. That he was in a nightmare and his mind was playing tricks on him, that he would wake up to find that he was alone in the a place that didn't feel like home.

Every thing slowed to a halt as Silver lowered his head until their breaths mingled. He could feel his face heat up from how close they were to the other and could feel his own heart as it started to beat like crazy. Silver's own tail moved from side to side in a slow manner and his ears pinned themselves to his head, as Silver closed his eyes he felt a wave of nervousness enter his chest. This would be the third time that they kissed only the first time was for the contract it almost meant nothing to him, the second was to calm her down but he felt a part of him longing to kiss her again, however just kissing had scared him. Knowing that it was Lily whether it was her scent on a small object or not, it had actually been the reason for wanting to stay alive. It had been all her and it left him feeling warm and happy.

Lily almost gasped as Silver kissed her; it was gentle leaving her feeling emotions that she buried deep inside, Lily could feel his emotions surrounding her leaving her feel light. Without saying anything she slowly began to accept the kiss and moved her hands to his ears. Feeling her hands there made Silver release an animalistic growl before nipping at her bottom lip, Lily moaned slightly as she tugged at his right ear which encouraged him to kiss harder. Slowly the kiss came to an end as Silver parted his lips from hers. They looked at the other while panting heavily.

"W-wow" Lily panted as Silver moved off of Lily's stomach; he then proceeded to sit on the side of his legs and gazed at her. The kitsune then moved his right hand to hold hers. Silver chuckles lightly as he moves his other hand in order to move a piece of her hair to one side.

"I mean it, I do care… I will wait for your answer" Silver says as he looks at her. Hearing this left her feeling warm.

"Do you truly mean that?" Lily asked as she looks at him with curious eyes. Silver's eyes softened allowing her to see adoration in his eyes, he leans towards her and pecks her lips.

"Definitely" Silver replied with a smile. This caused her to smile as well as she looks up at him.

"Silver"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"My eyes are burning…" Lily replied bluntly.

"…" Silver blinks in shock, well… that was one way of ruining the moment.

* * *

"YOU BLOODY ASSWHOLE! YOU MADE HER EYES WORSE!" Silver screamed as he glares at Vincent who looks at Lily, the teen smiles weakly as her left eye showed that it had gotten blood shot and showed a spider web set of veins on the left part, while at the same time the right eye started to become light brown at the left side of her right eye. Vincent immediately shot out of his chair and looks at her eye. Part of him panicked and shrivelled in fear as Silver glares at him darkly.

"I-I… it looks like Lily's… developed… an allergy to preservatives" Vincent said weakly as Silver's glare got worse with each word.

"And you did not know about this why?" Silver asked crossly.

"Well in his defence I never took eye drops so we never knew" Lily said weakly. Silver was furious and it was no laughing matter. Part of her was worried that he would kill Vincent for not knowing.

"That is no excuse! I'm starting to see why she doesn't see you at all!" Silver snapped. Hearing this made Lily's heart swell with glee, did that mean that he wasn't going to send her to Vincent anymore?

"Fix this or I will make you wish that you had never been born" Vincent nodded shakily before looking at Lily's eyes.

"I'll give her some non preservative eye drops…" Vincent went to his computer and printed up a prescription. "Here" Silver immediately snatched it up without warning.

"Please come back again if it doesn't get better"

"I doubt it" Silver muttered causing Lily to blink but smirk mentally at what was going on.

 **Fourteen days later**

A white snake was slithering through the garden of Mikage's shrine; it was looking around with curious eyes and began to look at the porch. So far it seemed deserted to it's surprise.

"MOTHER-" Silver cursed loudly as Lily's eyes didn't get better, if anything her eye balls were shining but were still blood shot. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS MAN? THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Silver yelled in anger. The snake almost jumped into the air from the sudden yells and curses that spewed from the kitsune's mouth. That was unexpected.

"But they aren't hurting me, that's good right?" Lily said weakly. Silver gave her a weak glare.

"I can see why you don't like doctors" he said bitterly leaving her feeling excited to the possibility of never seeing her cousin again.

"Does that mean I don't need to see Vincent again?" Lily asked eagerly, almost forgetting who she was talking to.

"No you have to see him" Silver said grudgingly as he looked at her oddly.

"DRAT!" Lily yelled in anger knowing that she had no choice but to go.

* * *

 **Wow that was unexpected XD**


	6. Chapter 6 You are never alone

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had assignments to deal with in uni and hopefully will find out the results soon. Thank you to those who have been patient :) As Usual the Song for this chapter will be on Wattpad**

 **Ps the mall in the story is inspired by something from my recent holiday XD**

* * *

" _-We're falling and we're losing control_  
 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_  
 _We follow like Alice_  
 _And just keep diving down the hole_ " Lily sang in turn with the song on her laptop. After discussing about the use of her earphones, Lily had to agree not to use them unless the music was loud or irritating to Silver. Today she began to sing and listen to White Rabbit as she read the diary. As long as it didn't bother Silver, she was free to sing for as long as she pleased.

" _-Your magic white rabbit_  
 _Has left it's writing on the wall_  
 _We follow like Alice_  
 _And just keep diving down the hole_  
 _We're falling and we're losing control_  
 _Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_  
 _We follow like Alice_  
 _And just keep diving down the hole_ " Lily felt giddy from listening to the song, this song suited what she was reading. After all the clone was her white rabbit and she did leave messages in a book for her to learn from.

* * *

Elsewhere Silver was washing and drying a cup with a tea towel as he stood by the kitchen sink, his ears twitched from hearing Lily singing in her room. It made him smile to know that she had an interesting voice… but he wasn't sure about the choice of song she was listening to.

"Aaaaah… can't win it all can we?" Silver sighed lightly as he shook his head, the smile never wavered but his mood almost vanished knowing that he did have to prepare lunch soon.

It was surprising that she even agreed to the earphones deal, on the bright side he was able to know what she was doing. Especially since she always loved to either watch videos online or listen to music, which itself was a problem when she had homework to do. This way he could catch and confront her on it, if she wasn't doing what she was suppose to do. Sure he was being mean but if something important had come up, he wouldn't have to scream at her to take the earphones off. Nor would he have to worry about misunderstandings which was good in a sense.

As Silver placed the cup up in the cabinet, he then made his way to the other cabinet to get a pan.

 _"What should I make?_ " Silver pondered as he tapped the pan on his cheek lightly as ideas of food came to mind.

" _Duck is a no so what about…hmm?_ " Silver caught the sight of a bird wearing a tall hat flying past his window. He blinked from looking at the bird before turning back to the stove. Suddenly the pan slipped from his hand from realising what it was.

" _Shoot!_ " Silver immediately ran out the room while ignoring the pan as it rested on the floor.

"Oishi Dai pick that pan up!" Silver yelled as he ran down the hallways to Lily's room. As soon as he arrived, the kitsune began to pant like mad before opening the door.

* * *

Lily continued to read the dairy; it was then that she noticed that each person had been colour marked allowing her to read as much as she could about that person- or yōkai. So far after reading about Mizuki who was bookmarked green, Lily had soon caught the name of Himemiko who is a Princess of the Tartara Swamp. Just reading the name caught her interest and began to look at the purple bookmark. Once she did that Lily's eyes immediately went to two pictures, one was a of a demon with that had a fish face with fins for hands. The second was with of a purple haired girl who was hugging to Lily's shock the clone. So that's what they both looked like, a smile bloomed on her face as she saw how happy the pair were in the picture. However before Lily could begin to read about the princess, her ears caught the sound of a flutter of wings causing the black haired girl to look up. Lily blinked from seeing a small white bird with a black tall hat tied to it's head.

"Excuse me are the Land God?" came the voice of a high pitched girl and to Lily's surprise the voice was coming from the bird in front of her.

"Oh? How do you do?" Lily asked in a polite tone, the bird lowered her head politely.

"I am fine Land God, I bring news-" Before the bird could continue the door was slammed open allowing them to see Silver panting like mad to their surprise.

"L-Lily there's a messenger- huh?" Silver paused once he saw the bird.

"Is this the bird you are looking for?" Lily asked while smiling wryly. Silver immediately felt his right eye twitch from the insult.

"Yes, yes it is" Silver said darkly before walking over towards the bird. Lily shook her head as she turned to look at the bird.

"Sorry can you continue what you were saying before you were rudely interrupted?" Lily asked while smiling.

"That is alright, I bear news the Princess Himemiko who will be arriving to give her blessings to you as the new Land God of Mikage's shrine, now that I have delivered my news I will be off now. Have a good day Land God" the bird said kindly before flying off. Silver and Lily remained silent until the sound of small foot falls caught their attention. Very soon Oishi and Dai popped their masked faces in the room in order to see if everything was okay.

"Silver-?"

"Get dressed" was all Silver said as he stood up. After sorting out his haori Silver walked away without another word leaving Lily surprised.

"What's his problem?" Lily muttered before standing up. Her feet paddled on the tatami mats until she reaches for the sliding cabinet door. She spies her clothes and pouts.

"Doesn't really tell me what to wear… I don't even know if I'm suppose to wear formal or informal- huh?" Lily began to browse through the clothes and takes out what looks like a blue yukata that had swallows on them.

"This isn't mine…" Her brow twitched in anger.

"Did he throw my clothes out?" Lily asked coldly.

"Actually Lady Lily" Oishi piped up causing her to turn.

"Master Silver put them over there" Lily looked down to see a set of draws under the cabinet. Immediately she notices a mint blue dress that would go up to her lower knees. Lily picks it up and is about to change only the sound of her phone goes off. Curious Lily placed the dress on her arm and picked up her phone as it rested on the table.

"Hello?" Lily asked sounding suspicious.

" _Don't tell me you couldn't predict that Lily!_ " Said a chipper voice. Lily sighed loudly as relief entered her body, just who she needed to speak to.

"Oh sorry, things got hectic" Lily replied as she grinned.

" _Oh? Boy trouble?_ " Lily blinked from the answer.

"Huh?"

" _Shinjirou commented about the shrine incident_ " at that moment Lily immediately wanted to slap the tengu from interfering.

"I just had a bird come and tell me that I'm having a visitor that's all" Lily pouted as she held the phone.

" _Sure about that?_ " Lily groaned loudly making the caller laugh.

"Lydia!" Lily whined.

" _How about having girl time? I missed having a talk with you_ " Lydia said as she spoke.

"I don't know, will we be back on time?" Lily asked weakly.

" _Certainly sister! Tell that fox to stop being a dummy and let you relax for once_ " Lydia said sharply making Lily smile.

"I'll write down a note if I can't see him"

" _Great! I'll see you at the mall, want to see if we can knock their prices down?_ " Lydia said with a chuckle. Lily at then knew exactly where Lydia was going to take her. Only that mall could pull fast ones and it was not a human mall for sure, Silver was definitely going to kill her if he found out.

"Let's do it" Lily said with a determined smile before hanging up, now eyeing her dress and began to reach for her black leggings. Lily began to change into her outfit. Lily then went to get a pen and wrote down a note for Silver, as promised if she didn't see him.

Lily immediately rushed outside her room to locate the kitchen.

"Silver?" Lily called to see no one in sight. She pouted weakly before sighing.

"Well that's odd… where did he go?" Lily said before spying the table "oh well" she sighed and placed the note down.

* * *

"No! Forty yen!" Lydia yelled at the merchant in the mall. The merchant who was a racoon demon immediately cried out in shock before glaring.

"No fifty! Do you think this is cheep to get?" the merchant snapped. Lydia frowned at the merchant.

"I've seen stuff like that being sold for forty two yen! Here I thought you were a business man" Lydia asks coldly making the merchant sweat with anger as his face goes red.

"You want forty fine! TAKE IT!" the merchant roared as he passed a pleased Lydia a red yukata with pink sakura on the sleeves. The demon panted from losing the war.

"Thank you Mr Yun!" Lydia cheered before walking towards an embarrassed Lily who smiled weakly, knowing for a fact that Lydia had played him like a violin.

"Don't come back here you blooming cheat!" Mr Yun screamed in anger.

"You're ruthless" Lily laughed as they left the shop. Lydia shrugged before passing the yukata which was in a bag to Lily. Lily smiled for the gift.

"He steals stuff. Consider it my way of teaching him a lesson" Lydia chuckled; Lily however shook her head while smiling. There was no reasoning with her friend.

"So where next?" Lily asked as they went past a toy shop.

"Food, I just spent three hours bargaining with most of them" Lydia said as she stretched her arms. Lily could just see the fangs in her friend's mouth.

"Okay" Lily laughed as they entered Dreamy Delights; it was a pastry slash restaurant that had chairs both in and out of the small shop. Lily moaned as she tasted a chocolate strawberry cake which also contained a strawberry moose in the center. Lydia gave her a wolfish smile as she used her spoon in order to tuck into her orange meringue which was topped with cream frosting on top.

"No matter how many times I come it's always amazing" Lily commented.

"I know and the best part is that it's always cooked on the day and freshly made" Lydia agreed as she bit another part of her cake, her scarlet tail swished with glee as it matched her mood. Lydia was in fact a scarlet kitsune. Lydia's hair reached to her upper shoulders and wore a purple hairband in order to stop the kitsune's hair from covering her face, she was currently wearing a light purple floral dress that stood out from her pale skin, she also wore a pair of light red leggings under her dress that reached to her lower knees. Lydia even wore flats knowing that she was going out today.

Lily was wearing the clothes that she changed into and a pair of light blue flats as well, her hair however was in a bun in order to stop her hair from going all over the place.

"So spill, what's happened with that fox?" Lydia asked as she eyed her friend. Lily blinked before groaning as she realised who her friend was talking about.

"Lydia…" Lily whined as she spoke.

"Don't Lily me, you were more than eager to leave the shrine so something is up" Lydia said sharply before taking a bite of her food. Lily looked down feeling mixed emotions.

"He kissed me…" Lily replied softy, however Lydia's ears picked up her words and almost gasped.

"Are you serious?! That brat looks like the one you were with twelve years ago, he actually kissed you?" Lydia cried causing Lily to shush her friend, at times Lily wondered why her friend always did that. She paused from hearing her friend's words.

"What do you mean from years ago?" Lydia tensed slightly before looking down.

"Don't be mad but at one point I noticed that you would always run off when we were younger… I saw you and that look alike together" Lily this time tensed.

"Oh-"

"I saw him injured… was he having problems at home? Please don't be mad at me" Lydia pleaded but she couldn't help but be curious, after all it was her nature to be. Lily however nodded confirming Lydia's suspicion. The kitsune looked down slightly.

"The brat looks different to the one I saw" Lily smiled for she agreed with her friend on that comment.

"Yeah… he's very quiet" Lily replied as she stabbed a piece of her cake, Lydia paused from her words.

"No… I mean this fox's reputation" Lily looked up slightly.

"What reputation? As a familiar?" Lydia pursed her lips in anger, so she didn't know. The kitsune then placed her hand under her chin as she leaned on the table.

"No, I mean he's had a bad reputation as a yōkai" this took Lily by surprise.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" bearing this made Lydia more angry at how he could pull the wool over her sister's eyes, the never of this idiot!

"He's a murderer, a village destroyer and a rapist" Lydia spat angrily. Lily tilted her head up this was not what she had expected.

"Oh?" For once Lily was at a loss for words.

"He's a wild or was a wild fox, why he changed is beyond me but I wouldn't trust whatever comes out of his mouth. He might still bite" Lydia said bluntly. Lily didn't complain after all, whenever Lydia was blunt it meant business. However Lily at that moment couldn't shake the feeling that she had something to do with it.

"…I think it's because of me…" Lydia turned her head to face Lily who looked down meekly. "I apparently went back in time and saved his life, he said back at the shrine that he had been searching for me for five hundred years" Lydia's spoon slipped from her gasp causing it on to clatter on the plate, her jaw dropped from Lily's words.

"F-Five hundred years? But that doesn't make sense Lily. Please be reasonable there's no way that you could have done that" Lily chuckled as she looked down.

"Yeah I did… before he died I had sent him back in time apparently and that saved his life" Lydia pursed her lips before nodding. So the Silver now was the Silver who Lily knew as a child.

" _That was the connection!_ " at that moment Lydia wanted nothing more than to bang her head on the table, how could she have not noticed.

"It doesn't explain why he acted like that five hundred years ago" Lydia muttered darkly. Lily's smiled weakly at her friend's stubborn behaviour.

"He had amnesia before he became a yōkai" Lydia then looked at her sharply; disbelief was evident on her face.

"Now I know you are joking. A human becoming a yōkai-"

"But it is possible right?" Lily asked, hearing the question made her friend sigh deeply.

"Yes… it's rare though, it's usually bad ones who become demons and it's traumatising to say the least" Lydia replied bluntly. She looked down at her food and pursed her lips, just thinking about this left her losing her appetite. To think the fox had that many problems appearing like that on his plate, in truth Lydia couldn't truly understand how that felt given that she was born a yōkai.

"Let's go look for more shops to raid" Lily joked causing Lydia to smirk. She knew that despite the fact that Lily was bad at bargaining, she would still find ways of having fun and contributing to their adventure.

 **Minutes later**

"Are you serious no two yen! That's a fake!" Lily snapped at the shocked cat demon.

"WHAT?!" The cat merchant looked at the pendent and glared, his hand holding the pendent shook in anger.

"THAT BLOOMING HUMAN! I'LL SKIN HIM FOR THIS!" Screamed the cat yōkai. Lily almost smirked while Lydia's jaw had hit the floor from what she witnessed. So she was wrong on all accounts, Lily could definitely read the memories of how the items came into possession and knew how rare or fake something was… go figure.

In the end Lily was given the cat's eye pendent for free for helping the cat demon see which items were fake or not. Not bad for a war on getting items knocked off their average pricing.

However on route Lily could sense something was wrong with the eye and decided to toss it in the bin, seeing this shocked her friend.

"Some human originally a demon cursed it. I'm not keeping cursed items" Lily said before hopping on the bus in order to leave the demon mall.

* * *

" _Where is she?!_ " Silver screamed mentally as he sat before a cat fish demon wearing a purple kimono and a long scarf that was around her arms and hung above her head. Beside her was a male yōkai with fish finned ears and traditional blue familiar clothes.

" _She's been gone hours!_ " immediately felt his palms beginning to sweat. What if something happened and he was stuck here trying to entertain guests? Why did he even allow them inside the shrine when Lily wasn't in it?!

"So where's this Land God? She didn't run away did she?" Silver felt a tick appeared by his brow from the insult.

"I have you know she's out doing some errands" Silver said politely as he held his floral fan. Silver was wishing that Lily would hurry up so he could not only get this visit come to end, but he also wanted to scream at her for being irresponsible.

" _She's probably at the crow's home and hasn't bothered telling me! What is she thinking?! Doesn't she realise that I have been here without any means of contacting her?_ " he asked while he mentally seethed in rage. It was getting to the point that he was going to abandon the pair, storm out the shrine and start with hunting down his master. All while ignoring how indecent that would seem, even if it ruined his reputation so be it.

"I heard Mikage had selected this girl although rumors are circulating that's some-" Silver knew that he had to stop that rumour; it was not a good one to say the least. Some had been saying that it was a dying woman's request or he took in an orphan or something like that. Silver cared not about the rumours but he did mind that this yōkai was insulting Mikage, Lily and Serena at the same time.

"I have you know Mikage owed Serena no favours, he believed that Serena's granddaughter could look after the shrine in his absence. And I have no doubt in my mind that her granddaughter is more than capable of handling the shrine" Silver said tartly. The fish yōkai yelped in shock while Princess Himemiko watched wordlessly.

"You mean to tell me Serena the Goddess of Time and Wisdom has a granddaughter?!" the yōkai yelled in shock, Silver's eyes narrowed making the yōkai flinch.

"The Land God is not to be taken lightly nor is it wise to insult her"

"And yet she is not here" the yōkai muttered causing Silver to bit the inside of his cheek, sadly he had a point.

"The fact that she's not here is an insult to Princess Himemiko, she knew that she was suppose to be here and yet has left the shrine" the yōkai snapped as he continued to rant at Silver.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I assure you Lady Lily is on her way as we speak-"

"You said that an hour ago and yet there is still no sign of her" the yōkai interrupted Silver crossly. Silver was now starting to lose his patients; this was getting ridiculous. Where was she? Why did he not think about getting her number or think about contacting her just in case. Surely she was more responsible than this.

"I promise you-"

"You're unbelievable! He he I'm home!" Lily's chipper voice silenced the group. Silver without warning shot out of his seat and rushed to find Lily. Meanwhile Himemiko and her familiar followed behind in order to see what Lily looked like. Only instead of looking apologetic, Lily was actually chuckling and talking to a scarlet red fox who was laughing along side her. Who was that fox? And why was Lily with her?

" _Wait is this why Lily was late?! I can't believe this girl!_ " Silver roared mentally, he felt himself twitch in anger and shock. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Lydia! You should have told me about that! You kept setting off the alarm" Lily laughed as she puts her bags down beside her in order to take her shoes off. Silver's brow twitched from the name, so this was the infamous fox that was with Lily and the tengu during their childhood.

"Oh come on that was funny and you know it" Lydia chortled as she puts her bags down as well. Lydia's ears twitch causing her to look at Silver's direction and pauses for a bit, Lydia gave Lily a quick telepathic message in order to inform her that they weren't alone. Immediately both girls started to smile slightly and Lydia waved at them.

"Hi~!" she says in a playful voice leaving Silver stunned, the hell-?

"W-What is this? Lily you knew that the princess was coming and yet you are late!" Silver barks as he stomps over towards Lily while ignoring the visitors and the other fox.

"Oh hush!" Lydia scolds lightly taking him and the visitors by surprise. Lily gives her friend a glance which meant to stop while she was ahead.

"We had some issues back at the mall and the traffic back was horrendous. Sorry Princess Himemiko I did try to come back sooner" Lily explained as she and Lydia bowed slightly in order to show their respect. Silver bristles from the information.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?!" Silver says calmly while he was mentally seething. Lily blinks in surprise.

"I left you a note on the table" Lily replied with a bemused smile. Silver frowns from the information.

"I received no note" Silver's brow twitches in annoyance as he folds his arms.

"Oh?" Lily blinks before taking the bags to the kitchen. Silver storms after her and Lydia, within seconds he sees Lily picking up a piece of paper. Without wasting time she hands him the paper.

" _ **Going out to clear my head. Might be late, if so please tell the guests. Lily**_ " Silver's hand twitches in shock from what he was reading. All this time that blasted note had been there the whole time!

"Are you seriously going to think that-"

"It's quite alright" the yōkai looked at his master, his eyes gotten wide from her reply. How could she forgive the Land God so easily?

"Did you have a good time?" Princess Himemiko asked as she walked towards Lydia and Lily. Lydia grinned before fishing out a blue dress containing red sequins, seeing this took the princess by surprise.

"Lily told me you might be visiting and I heard you love clothes" Himemiko lifted her fin hand in order to examine it. It was exquisite to say the least.

"We go it by bargaining a few guys" Lily beamed as she fist bumped Lydia. Silver however frowned as he folded his arms.

"Guy wouldn't stop whining after I managed to strike a deal to pay only fourteen yen" Lydia commenting. Lily shorted while covering her mouth. That dog yōkai was furious that he had been roped into paying so little.

"You even made that guy upset when you gave me the dress" Lily grinned as Lydia smirked.

"That blasted racoon didn't know what hit him" Lydia said cockily, however Silver's ears twitched before he gave them a sharp look.

"What racoon?" Silver snapped crossly.

The pair immediately went silent from their slip up, they were in trouble now.

"…" The pair stayed silent.

"So Princess Himemiko. It's lovely to meet you, have you had anything to eat?" Lily said quickly in order to break the ice and the subject.

"Do not change the subject! What racoon?" Silver asked sharply. Lydia on the other hand took his hand and dragged him outside the room, the trio watched the pair without knowing what to say. That was something they did not see coming. Within minutes Silver began to swear and scream in shock, leaving the ones listening to chuckle or stare.

"Please excuse my familiar… he's a little over protective" Lily said with a sheepish grin, sweat began to run down her brow from the insults that were being released into the shrine.

" _Silver has definitely gained a potty mouth during those years_ " Lily thought weakly.

"So where did you go?" Himemiko asked with curious eyes.

"Oh I went to a mall that demons host in order to serve merchandise, best thing is that humans are not aware of their appearances, this way there are no problems for anyone" Lily said with a grin. Silver however stomped into the kitchen and glared.

"You went to Midnight Mall?! Do you have any idea-?" Lily shoved a cake box at Silver's face stopping him from speaking all together, he took the box gingerly and looked at the handle.

"I know you like chocolate so I got you that" Lily said sounding tired. Lily then turned to look at Himemiko.

"I also know that you like to eat a certain type of sweet so I got you that" Lily said with a warm smile. Himemiko was stunned to see a blueberry cake inside the box while her familiar had a raspberry cake with pear filling.

"Thank you" Himemiko said politely as she bowed slightly.

"It's nothing I'm just sorry that I was late, I know for a fact that its rude to keep guests waiting" Lily beamed at the cat fish yōkai who looked at her in awe. "So shall we start? Lydia do you want to join?" Lily asked her smirking friend.

"Sure! I need some respite before going" Lydia answered before walking into the main room.

"Seriously he cooked all that?!" Lydia's voice could be heard from the kitchen, meanwhile Lily laughed at her zealous friend's behaviour. Hopefully her friend will not judge and would come to at least tolerate him to some degree.

"I'm afraid so" Lily called back as she started to walk to where her friend was.

"You could feed a whole city with this! What a waste!" just hearing that made Lily grin weakly knowing that Silver was not happy with the insult.

"Don't go eating it all Lydia!" Lily chided with a teasing tone. Silver however was frowning at the other kitsune who was the house, he didn't want her in here but she was a guest to Lily. Rotten luck.

* * *

"So that's Lydia?" Silver asks bluntly after watching Himemiko, Aotake and Lydia leave in order to go to their own homes. To everyone's surprise the evening turned out better than expected, in fact Silver was left dumbstruck by the whole turn of events. Lily who was putting her dress in the hamper before turning her head, only once she turns her head does the teen see him frowning.

"Don't tell me that you are jealous Silver?" Lily teases causing him to growl. What a joke! As if he was jealous that a Lily was in contact with another kitsune. The thought was laughable and yet he felt a painful twinge in his chest.

"Am not" Silver mutters as he turns to leave. Now was the chance to ask him what was bothering her.

"Silver! I-" Lily pauses causing Silver to stop and look back slightly. His body goes rigid from seeing her tense up and his immediate response was to ask but kept silent.

"Lily?" Silver asks cautiously.

" _What am I doing? I can't ask that, surely he changed for a reason right? Will he trust me enough to tell me about his past?_ " Lily asked as she placed her clenched hand to her chest. Silver walks over towards her and holds her shoulders gently.

"What is it Lily?" Silver asked her with worry filled eyes.

"…Nothing" Lily replies quietly before smiling weakly. "Just something on my mind" Silver however frowns.

"What ever it is you can tell me" Silver's eyes showed that he was serious. But why did Lily feel so anxious about asking? It didn't make sense.

"What was it like living five hundred years in the past?" Lily asks him now giving him her full attention. However his hands went tense almost surprising her from seeing his reaction.

"It's not for you to understand, what happened back there is something I do not dwell on nor do I want to think about it" Silver said bluntly causing Lily's eyes to go down, So that's it? He wouldn't trust her? Seeing her reaction startled Silver causing him to react and hug her tightly.

"You are young, the past was a bad place to grow up in and there was nothing but pain and blood shed" still Lily was sure that without a doubt Silver was hiding more things from her, and his eyes weren't the only things betraying him- his heart was as well.

"If you care for me, then why are you hiding these things?" Lily asked sharply.

"Why are you so determined-?" Silver started to raise his voice from feeling agitated as he glared at her.

"Because the boy I knew would never hide things from me!" Lily screamed, Silver froze from her words as they began to hit him deeply like knifes to his chest. "He would tell me everything even if it was something bad and yet here you are lying and hiding things! Where did that boy go Silver? Tell me now" Lily's voice shook as she asked; to his shock tears ran down her cheeks leaving him upset.

Silver winced as he looked away, what could he say? The past changed him and not in a completely positive manner. Would she still want to be with him if him if she had discovered his terrible past, Silver could not bear to endure her disappointing looks or worse she could become scared of him. That was something he refused to allow to even happen, even if she does end up resenting him. Silver would always try to close his mind and block her from reading his memories about it.

But he wanted to prove to everyone that he had changed, so why did Lily have to drag his past up? Just thinking about it made Silver want to pull his hair out and whine in frustration, he did not want to go through that again despite having to receive jabs about it from other Deities and familiars. Silver refused to have Lily look down or judge him as well, nor did he want pity.

"Silver please, talk to me" Lily pleaded as she looked at him with pained eyes. "Don't you trust me any more?" just hearing those words made him grit his teeth and his body immediately moved on its own leaving startled.

"Hmm!" Lily almost bit his lip as he not only pulled her into his arms but kissed her deeply. Lily could almost catch his tail with her eyes as it moved slowly but away from her eyes, it was as if he wanted to hide what he was feelings. Before long Silver had her pinned against the wall as he kissed her, already her mind went blank and had began focusing only on what was going on. His hands grabbed her waist as he begins to kiss her neck, Lily starts panting from the how his emotions. Both pain and longing had begun to surround her, instantly her mind was solely focused on trying to heal that grief that surrounded him. She wanted to know; she wanted to understand him so why was he making it so hard. Lily could hear the zipper of her jacket going down allowing him to see her top. Silver pulled her closer and continued to kiss her neck; his mind had shut down and dulled out the ache in his heart. He didn't want any more pain nor did he want Lily to know.

Silver slid his hands under her top until they touched her waist, his tail brushed against her as he made out with her. Lily then wrapped her arms around his neck which encouraged him to move his hands up.

"Aah!" Lily cried before his lips silenced her and caused her to release a muffled moan. He could feel the skin of her back as he hugged her close and buried his face into her neck.

"Please…" Lily looked at him while she panted quickly. "Don't ask anymore please…" he said softly before detaching himself from her. Lily could see pain and despair leaving her yearning to erase his pain, was the past so bad? She didn't understand anything anymore. Why didn't he trust her? Did he think that she could not handle it?

They stood looking at each other before Silver turned; Lily instinctively grabbed his arm to their surprise. What was she doing?!

"Stay here for the night, nothing funny okay?" Lily asked softly. Silver however shook his head.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if I stay here with you. Please understand Lily I don't want to force you into-" Lily silenced Silver by standing on her tip toes and kissed him deeply.

"Just relax and I can always order you to stop right?" Lily offered with a faint smile. Silver's ears pinned themselves to his skull before looking away.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, please Lily" Silver pleaded. Lily smiled softly before reaching up and touched his right ear. Silver's eyes widened in shock and recoiled back from her bold move.

"L-Lily?!" Silver cried as he looked at her with eyes that were filled with disbelief. Why would she touch his ears like that?

Lily however smiled slightly at his bashful behaviour, Lydia definitely had him wrong and she trusted Silver to tell her in time. Lily was in no rush when it came to his past.

"Just tell me whenever you are ready okay?" Silver paused to process her words, his face was still red but he nodded stiffly.

"Lay down on my bed please" Lily said as she looked at him, Silver however felt his body move on its own. He cursed the word binding and waited to see what she would do next. Lily then settled down beside him and moved her hand again to touch his ears softly. His face went red as she touched them.

"What are you doing? Get off them Lily" Silver muttered as he tried to look away. Lily chuckled catching his attention.

"When we were kids, this had always calmed you down especially when you were upset" Silver froze from her words, a smile almost formed on his face from how she remembered that. Even he had forgotten that and yet she didn't. Without thinking Silver leaned closer towards her face and allowed her to touch them without resisting this time. Silver began to close his eyes as sleep began to take over.

* * *

Lily watched him with soft eyes until she caught something silvery in the distance. She slowly went up and walked towards the porch, there by the trees was a white snake. Lily could sense his loneliness and knew instantly that it was Mizuki.

"Hello Mizuki" Lily said as she sat on the porch. The snake blinked before looking around. Unsure of what to say or do as she looked at him.

"Nice full moon right?" Lily asked as she looked up to see a cloudless night. Lily then looked down and smiled at him, she then patted the space beside her.

"You are welcome to sit here, I know you won't bite much right?" Lily grinned at him. Mizuki was still watching at her, his green eyes were filled with confusion as he stared at her.

"I heard about Lady Yonomori and I am sorry for your loss, I heard she was a wonderful woman and mother to you" Lily beamed as she faced him. Mizuki went rigid until she slipped off the porch; she walked towards him and sat down in front of him.

" _Why are you being nice? Do you pity me?_ " Mizuki finally spoke while still in his animal form. Lily shook her head while smiling, seeing this took him by surprise.

"I know about loneliness, I know how grief and sadness, I know it can ruin someone to the point that you would be forced to block things out. That having a memento of someone can give you nothing but pain as the memories of the person who had given you the item start to surface. It's painful but it proves that they had a major impact on your life" Mizuki looked down as he took in her words. Lily then smiled as she stroked the side of his scaly head causing him to look up.

"Do you have anywhere to live?" Lily asked softly leaving him feeling a sense of pain, just seeing her eyes had made him look down at how kind she was being towards a Godless Familiar.

"If you want, there's a place in my home that you can stay in. This can be your home also if you wish it to be" Lily offered as she sat on her knees. Mizuki looked down still until the sound of sniffling caught his attention. He looked up to see her smiling softly and saw no tears running down her face.

"Let it out Mizuki, you've been though a lot" Lily assured him as she picked him up and hugged him slightly. Within minutes Mizuki's appearance had changed allowing him to hug her tightly. Lily didn't mind knowing that he needed someone to help him with this pain. He needed closure but found no way of doing it. Now that Mizuki was having it, it had left him feeling some relief.

"Just remember this Mizuki, This can be your home and you will never have to be alone okay?" Lily asked as she smiled. Mizuki started to cry more loudly not caring if he disturbed anyone. He wanted this pain to go away, to not feel anything and yet this girl. This stranger was actually trying to help him, a complete nobody who has nothing left to live for. No one left in his life and yet she allowed him to release his emotions without judging him. It left him feeling warm and happy, maybe he could try and give take a chance on this. After all Mizuki didn't have much to lose at the moment and he didn't want to be alone.

Mizuki nodded slowly as he tried to stifle his sobs. Lily pulled back and smiled, he was shocked to see tears had been running down her cheeks. But why? There was no reason for her to cry? Was there?

Lily leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly causing his eyes to go wide; she then leaned back and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Mizuki" Lily said with a small smile as she looked at him.

"Family?" Just the thought of it rolling off of his tongue made him smile. He was not alone anymore and it made him feel happy, Mizuki could feel his heart soar with glee and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" the snake familiar cried with happiness making Lily smile.

"Let's go, I'll show you to your room okay?" Lily offered. Mizuki was too happy to care; he could sleep in the kitchen or the basement for all he cared. He had found a new home and family, and that was enough for him.

* * *

Silver opened his eyes to see Lily's head was on his chest. Part of him smiled as he looked at her as she slept peacefully. He could get use to this. However just thinking of this scenario had left him blushing enough to get him out of bed.

Silver adjusted his clothes before settling Lily's covers so she could sleep with whatever warmth was available. He smiled before walking to the kitchen, he needed to get the morning started after all- what?

Silver froze as he saw someone in the kitchen eating an apple. Already Silver could feel a migraine coming along and he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"The hell are you doing in here snake?" Silver hissed as he glared at Mizuki who blinked and waved.

"Hi Silver it looks like we are going to be working together. Isn't that great?" Mizuki asked with a chipper smile. Silver however felt his face go red with anger; he could feel his temper about to rise up from this revelation and stormed out the room without a response. Mizuki however smiled with glee knowing that this was going to drive Silver crazy. This might be fun after all.

.

.

.

.

.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIILY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SNAKE DOING IN THE SHRINE?!" Silver roared as he stormed over to Lily's room.

* * *

 **OOOPS Looks like Lily's in trouble XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Misfit Children, A semihomele

**Hi everyone sorry about the delay had a lot of things to do and work included :) Here's part 1 of 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Misfit Children, A semihomeless girl and a tengu -_-'**

Silver sat at the table looking annoyed, Mizuki however was sitting nearby drinking sake despite the fact that he should have been doing chores, that and it was also too early for drinking. Even though given his newly discovered situation, it had him rethinking the whole idea of drinking. To think that Lily would do this and even did this behind his back as well. She didn't even tell him what she was planning; she had just up and did it without him agreeing to anything.

Is what was going to happen with them now? Lily goes and does things without his opinion or knowledge? Just thinking about it made him angry but had kept his temper in check. He even refused to talk or look at Lily because of this. Yes part of him agreed that this was childish but she had to know that her actions had consequences and he was not going to just allow her to do what she pleased. He was her fiancée for goodness sake! Surely he had rights and an opinion in things? And yet here she was acting like he didn't. What exactly did he do to deserve this?

"Good morning Lily, did you sleep well?" Mizuki asked with a wide smile. Lily on the other hand looked in the kitchen with an anxious expression; she noticed that Silver's head was facing away from her to the girl's dismay. Meanwhile his tail moved slightly as his back faced her. She didn't mean to hurt him; she just wanted to help this person who would be filling their home with many new things that would benefit everyone including this new person, that and she wanted to heal Mizuki's heart after all no one should be alone when it came to such a painful truth. With Yonomori dead Mizuki had no one to talk to, no way of seeing the outside world and that's what Lily was determined to make happen whether Silver was willing or not. Sure Lily was aware of Mizuki's sake making skills thanks to the diary but that mattered not. After reading the diary the girl had immediately promised herself that she would adopt Mizuki in order to help him and allow him to gain a new purpose in life. Yes there were going to be problems here and there but she was not going to give up anytime soon.

"Good morning Silver, Mizuki. Did you both sleep well?" Lily asked meekly while spying the empty table. She guessed that Silver was going on 'strike' because of what she did, just thinking about it made Lily wince but did not complain. She did deserve that on some degree.

"I slept well thank you!" Mizuki said before sipping his drink. Lily bit her lip and winced at the drink.

"Mizuki, I didn't tell you this but I have a sake ban until night time when I am asleep" This made Silver shoot up in anger in order to glare at her.

"WHAT?!" Silver roared now focusing on her, just seeing him like this made her jump slightly. Lily then frowns at his response.

"Silver I don't want to be around drunk people, so I want anyone who wants to drink to wait until bed time am I clear?" Lily asked while fuming from his behaviour. Silver snarls before storming out the room.

"MORON!" Lily yelled as she looks at his retreating figure, she then drags her feet to his chair before slumping into it. Lily then groans at his attitude before looking at the clock.

" _For goodness sake it_ _'_ _s not even ten and already there_ _'_ _s problems_ " She whines mentally before looking at Mizuki who has the cup in one hand while his other arm had the bottle. Lily's eyes narrow before the bottle explodes, Mizuki then jumps and falls on to the floor in shock. What just happened?

"Mizuki I said no drinking until night time. Please don't disobey my rule" Lily said before standing up. The time was seven which meant college was going to open soon.

"S-Sorry Lily" Mizuki said while shaking mentally from what happened. Was that Lily's power? Lily then stopped and paused. A grin then appeared on her face.

"Hey Mizuki?" just hearing her tone left him curious.

* * *

Silver within twenty minutes rushed back to the kitchen, he felt foolish for lashing out like that and wanted to apologise however once he arrived-

"What the-?!" Silver froze to see what had been once the sake jar, had now been reduced to a broken mess with sake stains on the floor. His teeth clenched at how the lazy snake had been to not clean up the mess. Without wasting time Silver began to clean up the mess and placed the broken shards in the bin, his eye caught a note that was on the fridge.

" **Hopefully your eyes are able to see this, if not then you must be blind** " Just seeing the note made him glare angrily at the insult before continuing to read, however once he finished reading. Silver at that moment had the urge to break something in anger. " **I** **'** **m taking Mizuki to college since you are still in a mood. When you** **'** **ve settled down you can then come along** " Lily wrote. Silver sent the bin to the floor and roared in anger. How dare she! She was now taking the snake to college?! What the hell was wrong with her?

"Master Silver?" asked Dai as they wisp children entered the room.

"What?!" Silver snapped before recoiling, he felt guilt settle in from seeing from lashing out on the shrine spirits. They didn't do anything wrong so why should he have a go at them?

"Forgive us, b-but we were wondering if you were okay?" Oishi asked shyly from the angry looking familiar. Silver sighed before a frown appeared on his face.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed" Silver replied bluntly.

"Is it about the new familiar?" Silver's ears pinned themselves to his head confirming their suspicions.

"Is it that obvious?" Silver asked weakly as he sat down at the table. Dai passed him a glass of water which he took with a grateful smile.

"What am I going to do with her?" Silver asked as he sighed. The spirits looked at each other with puzzled looks despite wearing a mask.

"Forgive us Silver for it's not our business to pry, but Lady Lily's been reading a book" Oishi noted to Silver's confusion. Why bring that up?

Silver propped his head on his hand as he looked down at them.

"What's so special about this book, and why the need to bring it up?" Silver asks with a frown.

"Lady Lily has been reading about it, she even commented about a white snake before Master Mizuki had even showed up" Dai replied meekly. This piped his interest as he opened his eyes. That is odd, how did she even know that Mizuki had even existed? He didn't tell her about him so who did?

"Where is this book?" Silver asked as he narrowed his eyes at them. Both children looked at the other.

"On her table in the master room" Oishi replied with a curious tone. Silver without warning had got up and went towards her room. Both children panicked as they realised that he was about to snoop in her room.

"Master Silver don't!" Oishi cried as he tried to latch on to Silver's leg as he ran.

"Lady Lily will get mad" Dai pleaded as he too ran after Silver.

"Let me go you brats! Lily's been hiding enough stuff from me as it is!" Silver ranted as he dragged his feet over to the room. Once he slammed the door open he spotted the diary that layed on the shelf and used his arms to propel him forward due to the added weight, part of him was impressed that they would do that but cared solely on the diary. He wanted to know exactly what was going on with Lily. As soon as he picked it up and began to open the book, Silver was then immediately greeted with a headache from looking at it.

"What the hell?! It's blank!" Silver snapped before tossing it over to where her futon was. He took out his pipe and began to smoke in agitation, ignoring whose room he was in.

* * *

Lily sat at her desk while Mizuki continued to play possum in his snake form as he laid on her desk. This way they wouldn't get into trouble with the teachers. If anyone had asked, it was a life like toy that Lily had decided to bring for drawing practice. Some had dared to touch Mizuki and it had taken a lot out of him not to react. Lily smiled before patting his head. Mizuki blinked once as he looked at her before watching her screen. He was fascinated by the area and what the each room had to offer, until a guy named Joseph had began teasing Lily. Lily in turn was about to snap until Shinjirou showed up; he too looked annoyed and told the boy to back off. Mizuki during that time had peaked his small snake head through the hole of the bag in order to prevent anyone from seeing him.

Seeing this area with his own eyes left him interested enough to want to explore, but remembered Lily's warning about it being not safe.

"If anyone sees you and thinks you are a tourist it will lead to a lot of questions. Wait until break, that's the time when you can come out" Lily informed Mizuki quietly as she walked. Part of her was brooding over Silver's behaviour; surely he should have finished his tantrum by now. But on the bright side Shinjirou's day off was today so that meant a visit from him. Just thinking about it left Lily giddy to have her brother visit; sure she had no siblings or did since Amaya had vanished without a trace. No one was sure if she was alive anymore due to the lack of contact. But now after all these years of isolation Lily was able to finally live some sort of life, sure it wasn't normal but hey what was normal was the question she would ask herself every time before smiling.

"Lily!" Shinjirou greeted as soon as he spotted her in college. Lily grinned and waved back before meeting him. He was wearing his usual white top and black trousers since he didn't want to draw much attention to himself, sadly however his looks always caught everyone's attention so the question now was how were they going to get to her home without being spotted?

"Hey Shin-Kurama how are you? Did you enjoy morning class?" Lily asked with a peppy smile.

"It was fine, you seem cheerful did something happen?" he asked with a smile. Mizuki almost popped his head up to see who this Kurama person was. Mizuki however almost shot out once he realised that the one Lily was talking to was a yōkai, why was she being so familiar to this yōkai? Surely this demon wouldn't hesitate to eat her heart right?

"Just happy to see a familiar face" Lily said before masking her yawn with her hand. Shinjirou frowned before patting her head, while ignoring the looks and comments that were being created in the background.

"Lily what's been going on?" Lily gestured the crowd with the slightest tip of her head signalling that it wasn't for prying ears or eyes. Taking the hint Shinjirou began to lead her to the roof and closed the door after her.

"What's going on?" Shinjirou asked before jumping at the sight of Mizuki. What was a snake doing in there? And how did he not spot it?

"The bag was cramped Lady Lily" Mizuki whined as he changed back in order to rub his sore head. Lily winced as she smiled weakly.

"Sorry Mizuki, it's the only bag that doesn't make me look like an idiot, I can't have you around my neck because that will create a stir" Lily replied almost forgetting the tengu in the area.

"E-EXCUSE ME?! What is a snake doing in your bag?" Shinjirou asked as he glared at the snake, Mizuki turned to smile.

"My name is Mizuki and I'm her familiar" the snake familiar grinned as he looked at Kurama who continued to glare.

"And where is that fox who is suppose to be looking after you? Don't tell me he's decided to run away" Shinjirou asked coldly. Lily's eyes became downcast taking him by surprise. "I'm going to kill him" he muttered darkly.

"No no!" Lily looked up in order to sooth her brother like friend. "It's not like that… he's just mad so I told him to cool off" Lily said now looking back at the ground again. Shinjirou bit the inside of his cheek and stared at her.

"What exactly happened?" he asked as he looked at them. Mizuki was then asked by Lily to go and lay up on the roof since Shinjirou was here. Mizuki was unsure but did as he was asked. Once Lily was sure that Mizuki was slightly asleep, she had then turned to look at her brother.

"You see it's like this…" Lily began to tell him about the diary she discovered the day she showed up to Lydia who had told her about Silver's past. At first Shinjirou was tense and shocked from hearing tale but listened intently, until she mentioned about Silver not trusting her about his past to even share it, at the end of her tale she then tells Shinjirou about how she had finally decided to have Mizuki as her second familiar. Shinjirou pursed his lips as he processed the information.

"I can't say I blame you about the trusting part but Lily, you should have told Silver about deciding to have Mizuki as your familiar. Aren't you two engaged?" Shinjirou asks bluntly as he stares at her.

"But what kind of fiancée hides such crucial stull like his past? I don't even know him anymore and it hurts me to see that he will never trust me" Lily replied feeling upset from the whole issue. Shinjirou groaned as he stretched his bones causing a few to pop back into place.

"I get it but I think you should try to see through his point of view. If he was a wild fox as Lydia has kindly exposed" Lily shorted at that part making him smirk. "Then wouldn't it be best to-"

"Well I don't want to have to read his mind, I want him to tell me" Shinjirou flashed her a look that signaled bad news.

"Don't even think about doing that Lily!" Shinjirou warned as he looked at her.

"I wasn't going to!" Lily cried in frustration making him scowl slightly from the situation.

"If you want I can talk to him about this?" he offered. Lily nodded slightly before grabbing her bag.

"If he can't trust me than I don't want him around. I'm still trying to process the whole I am engaged to a fox who was once human who also was supposed to be dead. I was finally learning to let go and now he's just appeared without any warning. Wouldn't you be annoyed and upset?" Lily asked hoping that he would give her some words of wisdom. Shinjirou sighed deeply in reply.

"I would… the last thing I want to do is go back to Kurama mountain" he said bluntly while masking his pain. Lily was no stranger to knowing that he suffered torment from a tengu called Jirou. The pain he suffered was horrific and if Lily had been there, she would have really gave that tengu what's what. Sadly however it would never happen so she tried to let it slide, it was hard but like him she was willing to let go for his sake.

"Shinjirou won't you at least contact your father? I'm sure like any father he would be worried sick about you" Lily asked almost sounding like she was pleading. Like her mother, her father had gone missing during the time after she was born. The reasons behind it were unknown but her grandmother had assured her she would see them again. Did that however mean in life or death? Lily was not sure.

"No, I am banished remember" he said now giving her a stern look. Lily glared back in return.

"What is it with men and your egos? Just give it a try and you'll be surprised" Lily said weakly. "Ask my grandmother if it's safe to do message him if you are unsure" Lily suggested. Shinjirou sighed while Mizuki listened to the whole conversation. He felt sad but kept to himself knowing that this was a private matter.

"I don't know Lily…"

"Just at least think about it please! For me brother" Lily pleaded as she stood close enough to hug him. She could feel his sorrow coming out of him in waves, it was hurting more than he would ever let on but refused to let it show. He sighed once again.

"…I'll think about it" Lily gasped before a wide smile appeared on her face; it almost melted Shinjirou's heart just to see that child like smile. "It doesn't mean a yes" he said sternly making her pause from his words, her smile almost vanished leaving him sad to see her look like this.

"But I'll think about it" Shinjirou said before heading towards the door.

"Come on Mizuki we're going indoors now" Lily called catching the snake familiar's attention. He transformed into a snake once more before going into her open bag. Once that was done she closed the bag but made sure that Mizuki had room to breath before going indoors with her friend.

"So what time does class end?" Shinjirou asked.

"Four!" Lily chirped after finding out that he now had two days off of work. This was good, two days with her brother and that meant she could go out of the shrine to allow Silver to cool down.

As soon as Shinjirou escorted Lily to her class, he waved good bye causing some girls to glare at Lily and gush at the idol. Lily however just rolled her eyes at what was going on before going into class.

"Oof!" Lily tripped and landed on the floor causing some people to laugh.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there" said a voice that annoyed Lily- Stephanie.

Stephanie could be seen kissing a guy in Lily's class making her gag mentally, she then saw the teen get up from the guy's leg and waved at him.

"See you later handsome" Stephanie waved in a sassy manner making Lily roll her eyes once more before turning to see the guy.

"You're dating Rachael right? And yet you are doing that?" Lily asked bluntly. The guy glares at her words.

"Better keep your mouth shut! Or I'll make you wish that you did" the guy snapped coldly. Lily glared darkly shutting him up, others looked with surprised expressions. What was her problem and why was she getting involved?

"I hate scum like you, always think that you can cheat on girls who are loyal to you. You know that once you dump Rachael, Stephanie would just dump you right? It's just what she does" Lily says bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at them. Some of the boys went rigid from her words while the guy she was speaking to glared.

"Yeah right" he snorted as he looked at his friends. Some had shaky smiles due to her unnerving glare.

"Aoi just take my advice, not worth it" Lily says as she gets up, part of her hoped that Mizuki was not hurt once she opened her bag. She spotted Joseph but then turns her head to avoid his gaze. He should know, after all they use to be friends until he took Stephanie's side. Now they were estranged it was hard to even talk without him jabbing at her.

Lily as soon as she began to walk gritted her teeth to hide the pain in her right ankle. Trust Stephanie to pick her moments to injure her, Lily really did despise Stephanie and Madison for their childish acts but chose not to act on that. But it didn't mean the boys were so lucky.

Lily reached her desk before opening her bag, she saw that Mizuki looking at her with sad eyes but hadn't pocked his head out as promised. She could tell that he was worried but tried not to worry him, this was her battle not his. Instead she patted him discretely before placing him on her desk so she could get started on work. Mizuki continued to play possum while she worked. There was so much Mizuki could stand but could tell that she was trying to remain strong and ignore it the insults. But that didn't mean that he would stand for it when it was night. Lily frowned at him catching his attention.

"Don't go picking on them" Lily mouthed making him freeze, how did she know that he was up to that?

"Mind is too loud" Lily mouthed again before looking at the screen in order to work. Seeing that Lily was adamant with this Mizuki allowed his head on his curled up body.

* * *

Lily greeted Shinjirou by the doors to the college and walked with him to a corner where no one would be looking, next she allowed Mizuki change back into his human form so they could tour around the area.

Mizuki within minutes was in awe from seeing the surrounding areas, Shinjirou looked at the snake familiar briefly as he walked beside Lily. That snake appeared too interested with the area much to the tengu's surprise. Shinjirou looked at Lily who looked back knowing that he wanted answers.

"Mizuki's been living in the Yonomori Shrine most his life, he's had no contact with this world what so ever so he's new with the modern world" Lily answered, just hearing that made Shinjirou frown. He could relate to that only he was a child when it happened.

"Lily look at this!" Mizuki pointed to the girls from a different school who were eating ice cream.

"Do you want some?" Lily asked with curious eyes. Mizuki blinked as he looked at the food.

"What is that they are eating?" Mizuki asked before looking back.

"Ice cream, do you want to try it?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Can I?" Mizuki asked with a wide smile. Lily chuckled while Shinjirou smirked slightly at how Lily was pleasing the snake familiar. The snake Mizuki acted like a child to his surprise and mentally chuckled. Shinjirou placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up.

"On me after the trip up incident" Lily's eyes went wide from the information; Mizuki couldn't have said anything to him, sensing her confusion and surprise he smiled.

"You're limping and a loud mouthed girl" Lily rolled her eyes. Madison would no doubt boast about how Stephanie would try and hurt Lily. Not that Lily cared, those girls were just as bad as the other but! Madison would be singing a different tone if Stephanie would attempt to steal a guy off of her.

"Madison?" Lily asked dryly, surprisingly he shook his head.

"No some pink haired girl told me, she looked worried and thought that since we hang out that I would need to know about it" Shinjirou explained while holding his bag, Lily blinked from the information. That was new; hardly anyone cared so she ignored everyone except Shinjirou.

"Oh…" was all she could say before following Mizuki to the shop, Shinjirou followed behind and waited until Mizuki was done with his order. Lily ordered nothing to the tengu's surprise.

"Unless they sell ice packs for ankles I want nothing" was all she said. He frowned but said nothing.

"Wait here" Shinjirou instructed before leaving the shop. Mizuki approached Lily with the cup in one hand while the spoon was in the other.

"Where's he going?" Mizuki asked while his mouth was full of ice cream, Lily had to smile at his child like curiosity before taking a tissue out in order to clean up the mess around the left part of his cheek. Mizuki paused to see what she was doing, she was being very kind and he was happy that today was filled with many new areas and things for him to see and taste. He was more happy that Silver was not with them since he would always ruin his fun. After Mizuki had finished half his cup Shinjirou appeared with a box in his hand.

"Lift your right ankle Lily" Shinjirou instructed as he opened the box to show an ice pack within a Velcro strip to keep it in place. Lily did as she asked and watched him work. Already Mizuki could feel a sick feeling in his stomach as he then looked at his ice cream cup. Here he was enjoying the tasty treat while his master was injured, what kind of familiar did that make him?

"Done" Shinjirou said before getting up. Lily smiled before placing her foot down gingerly in order to test it. The ice pack was cold but it felt nice as it chilled her ankle down slightly in order to ease the swelling.

"Lily…" she looked up to see a guilty faced Mizuki leaving her sad.

"Oh Mizuki don't be sad, things happen" she said with a smile in order to cheer him up.

"It doesn't excuse the fact that I'm enjoying this while you are in pain" Mizuki said looking at her with a deadpan face.

"There are things you can't control, we are not all powerful Mizuki, now shall we go home?" Lily asked with a warm smile. Mizuki didn't want to head home knowing that Silver would kill him for allowing Lily to get injured. Mizuki nodded meekly before following them out, only Shinjirou was now carrying her bag. This left her annoyed and grateful for his kindness but did not complain knowing that she needed to get her injured ankle off the ground. Seeing her wince Mizuki frowned.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Mizuki asked, this caused Lily and Shinjirou to stare at him quickly. One person's eyes were wide while the other showed they were speechless.

"Errm…" Lily forced her mouth closed from the bold question before he walked closer. Lily grunted slightly as he picked her up bridal style, however after doing that Lily was then forced to endure her brother's snorting leaving her annoyed.

"Seriously! If I was wasn't so injured I'd of kicked you" Lily sneered as she laid her head on Mizuki. She felt him stiffen but cared only about going home; Silver was going to have a field day about her injury. To prove it Silver was standing on the top of the stairs with murder in his eyes.

"Had fun?" he asked bitterly as he watched Mizuki settle her back on to the ground. Already Silver was feeling intense rage for the snake, why did he have to show up was beyond the kitsune. They were doing just fine without the pest.

Silver's eyes went straight to the dark blue item wrapped around Lily's ankle, sadly for Lily who was wearing a mint green dress that had two layers and now sleeves. This had allowed him to see the ice pack.

"Lily what's that on your leg?" Silver asked bluntly as he looked at her. Lily paused before shrugging. Just seeing that took Mizuki and Shinjirou by surprise, Silver however was not happy.

"H-HEY!" Lily cried as he picked her up so her stomach was now on his shoulder. Without warning he walked straight to his room and placed her down on his futon so he could take a look at it, after sitting down on his knees in order to inspect the injury, the kitsune's eyes narrowed after seeing how bruised her ankle was.

"What happened Lily?" he asked as he looked at it. Silver's thumbnail brushed against the swelling slightly leaving her to flinch.

"I fell" Lily said bluntly, just hearing her reply made him purse his lips in anger as he also spotted a cut on the side of her outer ankle.

"How?" Silver asked as he looked at her, he felt frustrated from having to see such an injury. If only he hadn't been stubborn and went with her to college, then she wouldn't be injured.

"I tripped okay?" Lily asked shrilly "it's not uncommon to trip is it?" now getting annoyed, first he gets angry for what she did, which Lily knew for a fact that she deserved it however this morning was uncalled for. Now he was getting into her business which left her annoyed.

"…" Lily froze as he lifted her dress so it was above her knees.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lily screamed from what he was doing, the only thing she wanted to do now was to get out of his grip until she saw his hardened look. Lily looked down to see that her knees had blood stains on them, how did that happen?

"This was no accident, did someone do this?" Silver asked as he stared at her injures, his face looked slightly paler than usual causing her to tilt her head to the side.

"Why do you care?" he looked up from the question. "You've been having a tantrum all day and now your starting to act like you care" Silver's head went down allowing his hair to cover his eyes. Lily however was still angry and kept glaring at the kitsune.

"Can you make up your mind for once?!" Lily asked sharply. Silver looked up showing no emotion, this would have bothered Lily had the situation been any different.

"What do you want me to say Lily?" Silver asked coldly. "You made Mizuki your familiar without asking me even though I am your familiar. Do I mean that little to you?" Silver's voice shuddered from anger while Lily kept glaring.

"I never said-"

"Then explain to me why if we are engaged? What had possessed you to decide to not only go behind my back? And another thing! Why oh why did you not think to take my feelings into account when you pulled that stunt off?" Silver asked before seeing her angry expression.

"You want to talk about feelings?! How about explaining to me why I should even trust you when you can't even trust me with your past?" Silver gritted his teeth, of course she would go there to his frustration.

"I thought we agreed-"

"I can handle it or do you think that I am that fragile?!" Lily asked crossly now moving her leg away however Silver kept his grip on her lower leg. His eyes were impassive but Lily could sense a bit of guilt and anger coming from him. Why was he so desperate to hide things from her? Lily was sure that could handle his childhood problems when she was five so why was Silver hesitating now?

Silver leaned forward as he lifted her injured ankle. He kept his eyes on her annoyed expression.

"It's not that I don't trust you…" Silver sighs deeply as he tries to form the words that would allow her to understand. "You're not ready for that much of my life… not yet at least" this didn't sit well with Lily causing Silver's ears to pin themselves to his skill from the negative response.

"Do not say when I am older, you have no idea of what I had to endure when I was five to now"

"Exactly! If that scared you then how will you survive a world that I had to live in?" Lily still kept glaring leaving him more frustrated than ever. He wanted to pull his hair out and shake her shoulders until she was able to see sense, but that would just kill her to his dismay given that he was no longer a human.

"How would I know unless you tell me" She responds coldly causing Silver to sigh.

"I have done a lot of bad things in the past Lily. I was never ever proud of any of it and if I could take it all back, knowing that you were waiting for me then I would have" the sleeves of Silver's hakamashita push themselves up his arms as he leans forward so his face is near hers. He was pleading with her by his eyes, hoping that she would drop things until he was ready to say. Then again he wasn't sure if he was ever ready to confess his past crimes.

Lily remained her composure to his dismay. She was not going to let him off easily and kissing wasn't going to stop her curiosity. Lily was right to his dismay, he had to confess at least something in order to show that he did trust her… but he was just scared.

"I'll tell you one thing and when I do, don't ask for anymore information okay?" Silver asks sternly as he looks at her. His free hand is on her leg in order to stop injury from opening up anymore. Lily ignores the injury and looks at him fully, Silver sighs as he looks up.

"I killed people years ago, till this day I have regretted even doing that. but back then it was the strongest that survive and… it steeled my resolve to feel no remorse. However when you showed up and saved my life, a mere human even" he chuckled weakly while Lily looks at him with saddened eyes. She could sense his despair and guilt as it surrounded him like poison air.

"Whose kind I had slaughtered, even if they were innocent… I had taken everything from them just because I could. It made me rethink the world and made something inside of me awaken, even to this day, I don't know what it was that I had felt that day. But I could not get your presence out of my head. It made me want to rethink and change myself. Killing became more horrific than ever before, I hated blood not knowing it was to do with my death. How it affected you back then, the darkness that followed it-" Silver froze as Lily pulled him into a light kiss and pulled back before he could pull her close.

"No more Silver, I understand okay so don't talk about it anymore" Lily said with a weak smile. Silver on the other hand was in shock, his face was almost void of emotions but his mouth was open and showed how speechless he was. How could she accept this? He slaughtered hundreds of lives and yet she was still treating him with kindness. It didn't make sense what so ever.

He looked down once the smell of blood hit his nose. Her injuries left him grimacing at how they could have appeared. Leaning down Silver examined the cuts, they weren't deep to his relief but the knee was grazed pretty badly. Lily stared at him as he lifted her leg up, suddenly she released a scream as she stared at him with terror filled eyes, meanwhile Lily could feel her face heat up from what was going on.

"W-What are you doing?" Lily cried as he licked her ankle. She wanted nothing more to do than to move her foot away but he had it firmly in his grip. Lily could feel her ears going hot and her skin prickled as he looked at the ankle and moved his head further making her react, she tried to get her leg out of his grip until he licked her injured knee. The injury stung for a bit before the pain ebbed away to her surprise. Then he released her leg and kissed her causing her back to land on the mats. Silver placed his arm over her head as he leaned onto her; all that entered his mind was Lily and the urge to have this never ending pain leave his mind. If only he hadn't died, what then?

Would he still be with her? What of his father? Would his father have succeeded in breaking him? Or would he have died? All those thoughts swirled round while the main focus was on Lily.

He didn't want to lose her.

Lily sighed as he kissed her, she could sense his frustration for not being there and that he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. He liked her she was sure of that but it was hard to love someone when you had seen them die in front of you? She wasn't even sure on how or why this had happened. How did he come back and what made him turn into a yōkai?

But she would wait for now, she did agree not to ask anything else and she knew that he was hiding more things from her but she was not in any rush to find out. This was a start for sure and she was happy to know that he trusted her with that information, sure she was upset, mad and confused about why he did that but then again the past might have been filled with danger. Knowing this left her regretting what she did, sending him back damaged him even if the scars weren't visible. She could feel them.

"Ah!" Silver nipped at her neck but left no marks; his teeth merely grazed her skin lightly enough to give the thought of having a finger running itself down the neck. However that didn't stop Lily from feeling his need to be with her, he was serious about wanting to be her husband and the thought shocked her. But at the same time she felt happiness, especially with how patient he was being with her and didn't want to rush her either.

In the end they parted from the other and gasped for air as they tried to regain what air they had lost.

Silver kept looking down at her eyes as she panted.

"Don't keep bringing new familiars to the house, it frustrates me enough that you think that it's okay to go behind my back and do that" Lily remained silent as she looked at his flushed face.

"Then be open, I don't want to keep an ear out for what ever is on your mind. You know I don't like it" Lily pouted, Silver felt his face head burn before leaning his head down and kissed her once more.

"Alright" Silver said in a husky voice before pulling up and looked at her. His face went red from how messy she looked but did not say anything except help her sit up, she smiled slightly before getting to her feet. Just seeing the injury made him sad.

"W-why did you lick me though?" Lily asked looking at him with curious eyes. He gave her a wolfish smirk in return.

"My saliva can heal wounds" was all he said, Lily looked down to see that the cuts were intact gone to her surprise.

"Oh..." Silver chuckled before getting up.

"What no thank you?" Was all he said before he kissed her deeply causing her to moan slightly as he tried to pry her mouth open with his tongue. Lily on the other hand just laughed and pulled away leaving him surprised.

"What are you doing? That's gross" Lily said as she rubbed her lips with her sleeve. Silver's ears pinned themselves to his skull and looked away shyly.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me" Silver stuttered as he looked away to hide his embarrassed look. Lily surprised him by pecking his cheek.

"I'm sure it's become a habit" Lily said before leaving the shy fox alone in his room. Lily walked towards her room feeling slightly happy about how he was beginning to trust her enough to open. It was a start but-what was that smell? Lily grimaced as the putrid smell of what seemed to be tobacco was wafting in her room once she opened the door. Had he been smoking in here?!

Lily also took note of the diary that was a now on the floor and began to seethe in anger, oh he was going to get it now.

"SILVER YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!" Lily hollered as her voice echoed through out the shrine. The next thing anyone knew was the sound of something breaking followed by a series of yellings.

* * *

Silver sat at the table in the kitchen with a pensive but furious gaze, in front of him was his pipe. Only it was now in two pieces thanks to Lily.

" _Of all the things to do Silver this had to be the worst thing you had ever done! Did you not think that I would not find out about you smoking in my room?! Is that why you made out with me? The nerve!_ " Silver remembered her rants from an hour ago and was not happy one bit. Part of him was livid but the other part of him was ashamed for thinking that smoking in her room was a good way of paying her back for her going behind his back, she wouldn't have known had he have opened the doors but no he left everything minus the diary that was on the floor, that is if it was a diary. It was odd that it was blank, but then again it could just be a spell or a way of tricking him into thinking that something wasn't real.

* * *

Lily started to groan as she could hear the boys laughing and yelling in the main area. She just wanted to sleep and it was already one in the morning! The worst part was that it was a college day so that meant she fight urge to fall asleep in class. Lily could hear Shinjirou laughing before making a comment about women in general making her frown, now getting agitated Lily pulled the covers off her futon and went out. Wearing a white shirt and black shorts she stormed over towards the noise which had gotten louder and louder the closer she was towards them, she was surprised that the neighbors hadn't complained and called the police about this racket. Without wasting time Lily had slammed it open to see to her disgust the trio slightly red in the cheeks and slightly tipsy as they looked at one another as they either stood up or sat on the ground.

"I am telling you Lily's not like that! Honestly I've watched her most of my life to know she's not that flat" Shinjirou said with a wide smile on his face, wait a minute...WHO'S FLAT?! Lily glared at her brother hatefully as he spoke about her.

"I never said that she was" Silver said as he wagged his finger. "I should know when I made out with her a few times!" Lily bit her lip in order to stop herself from screaming in pure rage. THE HELL?!

Lily watched the boys swoon with glee before lightly punching Silver's arm lightly, although with Mizuki it didn't even look like a punch at all making her wince.

"You sly dog! To think you had the nerve to do that" Shinjirou said with a laugh, Silver not only laughs and shrugs at the comment.

"Well she is going to be my wife! Might as well see what has changed" Lily gave him a look of disgust. They weren't even aware of her being in the room!

"Is that so?" Lily asked in a cold tone, the boys looked before cheering at her arrival however she wasn't impressed due to the fact that she was folding her arms.

"Hooray my girl is here!" Shinjirou said with a laugh before Silver threw a sake cup at his head.

"Your girl? I am pretty sure that she's my girl crow!" Silver said with a dangerous smirk as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you idiots have any idea of what-" Lily looks down the moment she felt something touch the left part of her chest and glares at Silver who is looking at them as he grabs.

"Had a good grope you pervert?" Lily asks angrily. Silver then removes his hand and laughs at the boys.

"See I told you I could fit my hand over it!" Silver boasted with a dirty smirk, Lily growled mentally at them.

"You so lucky!" Mizuki cries with despair leaving her left eye twitching in anger.

"Never knew you had the stones to do it" Shinjirou said with a laugh.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TOUCHING A GIRL WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT WHAT SHE WOULD BE FEELING YOU DAMN FREAKING PERVERTS!" Lily screams before not only slapping the trio but also ended up throwing them out of the shrine with her powers.

"And stay out until you sober up you jerks!" Lily snapped.

"You're not the boss of me Lil!" Shinjirou said with a grin as he waved the cup in the air. Lily glared before slamming the door shut creating a loud bang; she then went to her room and proceeded to sleep. Only she then heard the sound of cat caws and hooting from the boys.

"She is really mad now!" Shinjirou said with a laugh.

"Ah but she loves me anyways" Silver said while laughing, at that moment Lily was on the verger of second guessing that part now that he had done that. Mizuki however was rolling around in the grass despite it being wet.

"Wheeee this is fun!" The familiar said with glee now forgetting that he had a hand print on his cheek.

* * *

Morning came and Lily was still in a bad mood since the moment she had woken up. Talk about annoying, one time just one time she had hoped that her brother would be responsible, only he had ruined that hope the moment he decided to have drinking game with the pair. Something had to be done about this and it was time to really lay down the law on the nitwits.

As she pours orange juice into a glass, Lily is then greeted with a series of groans and bangs which meant that someone had fallen or crashed into things.

Lily would have sympathized with them until what she had witnessed last night had entered her mind. Lily scowled at the trio as they entered the room. Silver held his head while Shinjirou groaned as he walked in front of the fox, Mizuki was walking in a drunk state meaning that the alcohol hadn't left his system completely.

Lily sat on her chair while staring at them.

"What happened last night? My head hurts" Shinjirou asked weakly.

"How should I know you dumb crow? Ugh my face and head hurts" Silver groans from the pain.

"Had fun last night?" Lily asked a false happy tone. Silver looks up and groans from seeing her.

"Not now Lily please" Shinjirou asks weakly as he slouches on the table after sitting down. Lily looks at him with uncaring eyes.

" _Tosser_ " she mutters mentally.

"Not so loud Lily my head hurts" Silver groans as he holds his head and walks over to the cabinet to get some pills. Talk about a wild night and he hardly remembered most of it as well.

Lily eyes slightly widened as her mouth parted from hearing his words before looking at the glass in her hand.

"Is that so?" She asked in an uncaring tone, within a minute she slammed her glass down creating a loud noise causing Shinjirou to grip his head from the pain.

"Too loud sis please keep-"

"How about...NO!" Lily roared at them. The boys looked up to see her looking furious and gulped, however...

"Hi Lily-chan!" Mizuki said while beaming and waving at her in a semi drunk manner. Lily was not amused.

"Don't Lily-chan me Mizuki! The hell is wrong with you three last night?! That was horrible- no worse than that it was disgusting and utterly appalling! I can't believe you three had the gals to binge drink and create such a scene!" Lily snapped at the groaning males.

"Please stop yelling" Shinjirou pleaded which was on deaf ears.

"No 'brother' I will not!" The tengu cringed from the sarcasm. "It wasn't just the drinking it was the fact that you idiots had the gals to talk about MY cleavage and ONE of you had decided once I showed up to give one of them a good grope!" The boys winced from the pain and from guilt. She was furious now "and another thing! Whether I am flat chested or not is none of your concerns so next time think before you speak!" Lily fumed as she glares at them. Shinjirou spies the medicine and pops two in his mouth before putting his mouth under the tap in order to drink, just seeing this made her face scrunch up with disgust. Silver saw this and slapped the tengu causing him to choke on the water.

"I clean that thank you and I don't want your germs all over it! Either use your...ugh hand or a cup idiot" Silver snaps before holding his head. Shinjirou glares at him as he punches his chest for air until his body relaxed.

"I think it's about time I lower your drinking to two cups every week you dumb morons" Lily snapped making them groan and whine.

"But that's not fair Lily!" Silver cried now showing how horrified he was.

"Does it look like I care? No! After last night you can now kiss my sympathy good bye you lecherous perverts!" Lily snapped. Shinjirou moaned from his hangover and from the news. It was reasonable but it had its limits, sadly it was tempting to touch another glass but knew better. When Lily wanted something to happen. She wanted it to happen no questions asked.

However his mind was still swimming and it made him resent alcohol right now, it was no wonder she frowned upon it. Now part of him was starting to agree with her, but what was life without a little dangerous fun from time to time?

"This is the last time I am having an alcoholic drink, I would rather have those drinks that have no alcohol despite being made to taste like it" he mutters, this pipes Lily interest from the words.

"Huh... Okay boys now it's class time in about an hour Shinjirou so clean yourself up"

"But I don't want to! Can't I call in sick?" He pleaded in agony but she wasn't having it.

"Not on your life! You did this you deal with it" she growled making him groan feebly from her tone.

"Lily..." Shinjirou whines before getting up. There was no reasoning with her when she was upset. The tengu went to sort himself out before walking out the house with Lily. Silver and Mizuki however were going to catch up later, something about a guest coming to the shrine in two days. Lily nodded but knew that it was an excuse to go back to sleep.

College was dismal for Shinjirou who had to deal with all sorts of noises due to music class, Lily on the other hand was forced to deal with her class and the work at the same time. She did resist the urge to go and see the nurse's room due to fatigue but shook it off by getting caffeinated energy drinks in order to wake up more. Lily's mind was bussing from last night, this couldn't go on and something had to be done. So she was forced with the dilemma of either limiting their drinking to two cups a week or as Shinjirou suggested, getting them to have non-alcoholic sake. It could be achieved right?

Lily groaned from the thought that alcohol was in her home, she had a right to say no which now left her feeling a sense of power and smiled. So why not ban the studges from ever drinking again.

* * *

"You want to what?!" Silver roared at the pair after the arrived home. Mizuki however dropped his newly made sake onto the floor causing Silver shoot a glare at Mizuki for the broken bottle and the spilt sake.

"You are cleaning that up!" Silver snapped before looking at Lily with horrified eyes. Ignoring Mizuki who was crying over his sake as he cleaned it.

"You're not deaf and I am sure those ears were put up there for decoration, I mean what I said. No sake in the house until further notice" Lily said sternly.

"B-b-but that's not fair!" Silver yelled, Shinjirou however was in a state of shock. Who knew that Lily would go that far.

"Well if Mizuki can somehow make non-alcoholic drinks then you can have it. I mean it Silver I am fed up with the binge drinking, the constant hangovers" Silver's ears pinned themselves as she gave him a look that reminded him of when he passed out by stream and injured his head.

"And I am fed up with the bad behaviour! It's not good and what if the police come to the shrine when you guys are drunk? What am I suppose to say? 'Oh sorry officers I can't turn the noise down my familiars and brother are too drunk to listen or care' do you think they would buy it? No!" Lily ranted at them.

"B-but I don't know how to make non alcoholic drinks" Mizuki said meekly.

"Well best start learning and Shinjirou here will be your official taster so no weaseling your way out of this!" Lily snapped as she folded her arms. The boys groaned from the ban.

"And also you can have the non -alcoholic drink once you've done all your chores and have learned to be better behaved, which includes the fact that you'll have to be civil to the other or no drinking. Plus if the sake you brew is alcoholic and you drink it. Then you are banned completely" Lily said coldly. Silver not wanting to put up with this any longer slammed the table and shot up.

"Okay! There are a number of things I can and cannot stand!" Silver barks as he looks at her stern angry expression.

"Oh?" She asks in a biting tone causing him to lose his temper. He had just about enough of this.

"Now listen here Lily! You can take away my pipe-! Wait you have already taken my pipe" She glares at him as he talks about that event, oh she so wanted to strangle him for that! Shinjirou and Mizuki almost snorted from that part. Causing Silver to give them the death glare which had stopped the boys from laughing.

"Which is annoying enough as it is! You may force me to do chores and even make me work with this useless snake who I despise with all my heart! But you will not! And I mean you will not take my sake away from me am I clear?!" Silver screams at a blank faced Lily, Shinjirou whistles at what Silver said who almost blushes from how he acted. Talk about being bold. Mizuki almost joined in until they saw Lily shrug in a nonchalant manner.

"You're choice Silver. But I'm not having it, excessive drinking and hangovers all over the shrine. If you want to leave so you can binge drink and plays with ladies like some horny dog then go. But I will not put up with a bastard who thinks drinking is more important than his master's opinion on something that they do not like. I don't tolerate disobedient familiars and Mizuki-" the snake familiar flinches as she looks at him with dark brooding eyes.

"You can join him and go. You have a will of your own. If you wish, go and find a master who will allow you both to drink to your hearts content" Lily said now trying to hide her broken sobs. Silver's ears fell flat on his skull from knowing that he had crossed the line. Evidence? Lily walks out briskly before Silver could try to speak, the shoji door is slid shut forcefully leaving them to flinch.

"Man did we do it" Shinjirou says weakly, Mizuki nodded in agreement while Silver looked at the door. Yes he was angry but he didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

Once Lily went to her room, she immediately closed it before moving to her bed and laid there. Tears started to run down her face from what had just happened. She knew that it wouldn't be easy but did he have to show her up like that? Wasn't she his master for goodness sake? So why would he not see her logic in this. In a way she was giving him leeway to have sake but only non-alcoholic ones so it wouldn't impair his judgment and reduced his hangover status to zero. In a way it being allowed to drink when she despised the stuff was a privilege so why he not understand that?

This was going to be more harder than she had thought. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too late to rectify things by then.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Lily Hikari aged seventeen is...now the master of the Mikage shrine?!" Screamed an angry blond haired woman. A pink haired man smiled as she stared to have a tantrum.

"To think Mikage would allow a stinking brat to take over! What was he thinking?" The woman yelled as looks at a picture of Lily.

"Apparently her familiar isn't happy with her either Narukami, she's been changing the shrine from even the littlest things" the man said with a shrug now pretending to be upset.

"Oh she has eh? OOOH I knew I should have persuaded Mikage a lot more to have Silver as my familiar but he would always say no! Grrr that interfering woman Serena! Regardless she is still acting like she is still a Goddess and it infuriates me!" Lightning shot throughout the shrine.

"Ah but I heard rumors that her familiar might be bullying and hurting her. Given that she is so frail she can't fight back" this caused Narukami to stop and glare.

"WHAAT DID YOU SAY OTOKHIKO?!" She was beyond livid now. What kind of familiar raises a hand on his master and a female one at that! Even the pink haired guy was shocked to see her acting like this.

* * *

 **Mikage's shrine**

Silver looks up from the kitchen and frowns.

"Looks like Narukami is angry again" Silver mutters as Mizuki enters the room looking tired. Before sleep Shinjirou on Lily's behalf had checked to see that there were no sake bottles or cups in their room. In a way it felt demeaning and violating given how he invaded their stuff just to get the ban stuck to their heads.

" _Lily's rules not mine, she's not leaving her room for a while. I think you overdo did it fox_ " were Shinjirou's words. Just hearing them didn't make Silver feel any better. But he did hear Mizuki cry over losing his bottle and the glass cup. Silver almost felt sorry for the snake but kept it inside knowing that it was for the best in away.

"I wonder what made Narukami angry?" Oishi cried as he put the pot over his head and Dai's head.

"I am sure it's nothing, you know that woman throws a tantrum at almost anything" Silver replied as Mizuki reached for the sake cabinet only to see that it's locked to his dismay.

"Lady Lily locked it up last night" Oishi said while looking at the familiars. Silver sighed, as expected of her to do such a thing.

They heard light footsteps and saw a tired looking Lily enter the room, Silver had placed her breakfast on the table, however instead of sitting there Lily had made a bee line towards another cabinet and took out a cereal bar to his surprise.

"Not hungry" Lily mutters as she grabs a drink from the fridge, the fox felt his ears pin themselves to his skull. He could still see that she was upset given her body language.

"I won't be able to come to college with you today because of a guest that is coming to the shrine" Silver commented when she walks towards the door.

"Whatever" Lily mutters causing them to stare at her retreating form... well that went well, not!

"Lily wait" Silver cried as he runs after her.

"Just leave me alone, you-" Lily froze as he kissed her while grabbing her arms so he could stop her from moving. Once he parts he looks at her with a forlorn expression.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings" Silver said softly while Lily glared.

"When the guest leaves I will catch up to you and we can talk about this okay?" Silver asks as he strokes her cheek; Lily looks at him blankly before turning her head.

"Whatever" she mutters as she leaves.

Silvers pin themselves to his skull. Well it could have been worse in a way. Rolling up his hakamashita Silver walks towards the kitchen in order to prepare for dinner. He sees Mizuki at the table and begins to shake in anger.

"Get to work with the floors you dumb lazy snake!" Silver roars as he kicks a screaming Mizuki out the room.

"And I don't want any marks on them! Do you hear me?!" Silver's yelling could be heard from town to Lily's dismay.

" _Why do I even bother?_ " She mutters weakly. In a way it was like talking to a brick wall.

* * *

Class provided no solace as a guy tripped her up on the stairs causing her knee to be grazed again to her annoyance.

She gave the guy a glare but he ended up laughing at her until Shinjirou coughed behind him.

"Why are you picking on Lily?" He asked in a smooth voice that made the guy shiver before running away. Seeing her trying to get up from her new injury made him sigh, he helped her up and looked to see her knee was bleeding.

"Off to the nurses you go" Shinjirou mutters with a weak smile knowing that Lily was not having a good day at all. Things were going wrong and it involved the people in the college.

Now this injury was getting on her nerves as it continued to sting, even when the nurse had provided some antiseptic to the wound it had only made her wince and caused her to lift her leg due to reflex. Seeing this made the nurse purse her lips in anger before writing up an accidental report. After all this wasn't the first time she had to see Lily in a state, she often wondered what the principle was doing when the nurse had given her reports to her.

Once Lily had been bandaged she was allowed to go, on the exception that she mustn't stain it. Just her luck!

Now she was in class late causing some to snicker but she paid no heed, instead she gave the note to her teacher who frowned. He nodded at her with sympathetic eyes and gestured her to take her seat, for that Lily was grateful about him for not causing a scene.

Once seated she immediately began to crack on with it, it was just adding the touches to a city she was making. Mostly it was just a rough make but it was looking interesting the more she added things to it.

As soon as she realised that she forgot to take out her external hard drive, Lily had immediately bent down and opened her bag. Lily had to but back a scream once Oishi and Dai appeared.

"What are you two doing here?" Lily hissed quietly as she grabbed the black items from her bag.

"Master Silver wanted to make sure that you are okay" Dai replied until Oishi gasped causing the other wisp to see what he was gasping at.

"What happened to you knee Lady Lily!" Oishi cried in shock. Lily bit her lip from the injury.

"I tripped on stairs" was all Lily said before getting back to work. The wisps looked at the other before looking at Lily. However just as she plugged the usb cable lightning struck outside to her surprise. Lily whipped round to see glass shatter and shielded herself from the shards, there was no way that she would ever want to put up with any more scars. One was enough for one day.

Slowly the area had transformed into a dark purple space leaving Lily on high alert.

"Lily Hikari" a females voice caught her attention, immediately Lily backed away from Narukami. Lily had definitely read about her in the dairy and knew better than to mess with this Goddess.

"You do not need to be afraid of me young one, I am a Goddess called Narukami" Narukami said in a soft tone, immediately she hugged a surprised Lily.

"You were forced to deal such a burden Lily, I can't understand what Mikage was thinking about when he made you a Land Goddess" Narukami said as she looked at Lily's guarded eyes.

"Did Silver or Mizuki call you here?" Lily asked in a deadpan voice that took Narukami by surprise. "Look it's just a sake ban because they have been binge drinking! Why is it that they can't understand that?" Lily snapped as she pulled away, she then fell backwards due to her injury causing Narukami to see the bandaged knee that had been hidden by her blue dress. Narukami's eyes widened in shock before narrowing her eyes at the injury.

"So it is true" she mutters darkly before grabbing Lily's leg causing her to yelp.

"Wha-?"

"That damn fox has been beating you up" this confused Lily.

"No some punk in this building tripped me up on the stairs" Lily replied bluntly but it was on deaf ears.

"You don't need to defend him, I know everything Lily. To think that he has been doing this behind everyone's back, such disgraceful behaviour. Don't you worry about a thing" Lily looks up and stares at her weirdly.

" _Looks like someone forgot to take their pills this morning_ " Lily though grudgingly.

"If you let me have Silver I promise you that I will deal with him accordingly-"

"Get lost bitch" Lily said sharply, not only did it shock the wisps but it left Narukami speechless from her words.

"N-no? Why ever not? Surely-"

"My familiar, my rules and I can punish him whenever I see fit" Lily continued to talk to the Goddess in a blunt tone much to their surprise.

"No I cannot allow it! It's his doing! I knew he was shady from the start, acting all good and yet he does this" Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes and glare... Wow!

" _I think her ears and mind have left the building_ " Lily thought dryly as she leered at the woman.

"Lily!" Silver's voice caught their attention.

"Lady Lily we are here!" Mizuki said loudly as they ran towards her.

"Bout time you two showed up! Mind telling me who this is? And why she's got it into her head that Silver's been abusing and bullying me?" Lily asks dryly as she points at Narukami, her face still facing them while her eyes were narrowed. Silver stopped to glare at Mizuki who jumped.

"I didn't say anything I promise!" The snake familiar cried in fear, this sadly added more fuel to the fire.

"To think a respectable familiar would act in an indecent manner!" Narukami spat crossly.

"What are you talking about? Lily please come here she's dangerous" just before Lily could move she was pulled back by the Goddess who had glared.

"I think the more dangerous one here is you fox! Don't try and deny it because I saw the bandage on her knee" Silver's eyes widened before looking at Lily sharply. Lily however winced and it wasn't because of him.

" _So much for resting my knee! This woman is going to snap it!_ " Lily thought grudgingly.

"Why is she talking about? You just got you leg healed two days ago" Lily almost red from that.

" _Oh you made sure of that pervert_ " she muttered darkly, Lily was ticked off about the fact that he had to bring that up again. However now she had to come clean about this due to the false accusation.

"Some idiot tripped me on the stairs but Shinjirou chased him off happy?" Silver was beyond unhappy, he frowned at how he had once again had failed to protect her, what kind of familiar no fiancée did that make him if he had allowed the crow to always help fight Lily's battles? It made him sick to his stomach. Mizuki however felt himself grow sad from hearing this, once again she was hurt and they could have prevented it but chose to mope over the loss of their sake.

"Hmph don't act all innocent" Narukami snapped however Silver saw red when he saw Lily wince again from moving back, his eyes went to the her knee which had started to bleed due to the constant moving.

"Let her go! You're hurting her!" Silver yelled as he moved towards her, Mizuki followed knowing that he had to keep Lily away from the angry Goddess.

"And you shall pay for causing this injury" she moved Lily away harshly before taking out a brown mallet and swung it at Silver.

"Become smaller" however the results were shocking once the smoke cleared.

"HAH?!" Lily screamed as she saw that Silver wasn't the only one affected. Silver who now had the body of a small child looked around in a dazed manner before seeing a small white haired green eyed boy beside him.

"WHAAAAAA?!" The boys screamed in terror as they were now reduced to children size.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Trouble!**


	8. Chapter 7: Misfit Children, A semihomel2

**Part 2!**

* * *

"What just happened?" Cried Mizuki as he started to bawl.

"We got turned into children because of the mallet you idiot!" Silver ranted before trying to locate Lily.

"I blame this on you!" Mizuki cried while Silver growled at him.

"Shut up you big baby! It's only-Lily watch out!" Silver screamed, this allowed Lily to dodge Narukami's hand and glared.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked angrily.

"Considers is Devine retribution darling. Even though I was only aiming to Silver this turned out to be more interesting than I had originally thought" Narukami said with s smile as she held the mallet.

"Change them back now!" Lily snapped.

"Why? I've done you a favour by doing this, isn't this what you wanted? To let this fox get a taste of his own medicine?" The Goddess asked. Lily shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Look as angry as I am with this git, no one deserves this kind of punishment" Lily said before walking towards the boys. She then began to feel a sudden chill as something wrapped itself around her stomach and something had touched her forehead where Mikage's mark rested. Within seconds she began to feel something cold slowly leave her body in the form of a light breeze, in a away it reminded her of water slowly moving away from her body as the tide moved.

Lily looked up to see a ball of yellow and blue appear in Narukami's hand to her shock. What is that?

"Now human you are free to live on as any ordinary human would do, be thankful I have given you this privilege for others are not so merciful" Narukami said coldly as she pushed Lily away. When Lily turned around she almost snorted at a leaf hit the Goddess on the back of her head. However the amusement left her when Narukami used her power of lightning to hit a now screaming Silver.

"You little brat!" Narukami snapped angrily. Lily glared at the woman for hurting him like that.

"Why did you do that?!" Lily snapped as she grabbed Silver's weakened form, Mizuki ran towards Lily in order to hide from the cruel woman.

"Because I do not tolerate such disobedience, now that I am the Goddess of Mikage shrine these two will have to respect me. Tell you what since I am so merciful Silver. If you accept that I am your new master and become my familiar I shall restore you to your true form, does that sound like a deal" and with that Narukami fled the area leaving the trio in a state of shock.

"We're sorry Lady Lily but we are spirits of the Mikage shrine" cried Oishi.

"We cannot help, please forgive us" Dai pleaded before they were forced to leave.

Without wasting time Lily had grabbed her stuff and the children before anyone could say a thing, Aoi however gave her a funny look before shrugging and went back to work.

"Gets weirder every time" he mutters.

* * *

Lily, Silver and Mizuki sat on a bench while feeling mixed emotions.

"Unbelievable" Lily muttered as she was sandwiched between the children, she managed to get Mizuki to fall asleep while Silver was glaring as he faced forward.

"... Well we can't just stay here, we should seek shelter now while we can" Lily said in hopes of encouraging Silver to speak. Sadly it wasn't going well.

"You should go, the snake and I will solve problem by ourselves" Silver said now feeling pig sick. To think he would be back to the size of when he had just died, it was sickening and Silver was sure that he was going to freak out if he wasn't alone.

"No way" this made him look up to see her cold look. "This is our problem!" Lily said sharply before looking at Mizuki.

"You, me and Mizuki have been wronged without any means of defending ourselves and I am not going to tolerate it" Lily explained. Silver's ears flopped.

"And yet... You still don't ask me for help when it comes to the people in you college. It's ironic in a sense that you would say that. You have a home with the tengu while I can go wherever I please" Silver muttered. Lily bopped him causing him to look up.

"Do you like spilling out your problems?" Lily asked sternly, Silver mentally winced for she did bring up an interesting point on that. "You hardly trust me enough as it is-"

"That is not true!" Silver snapped before standing up, he flinched once he remembered that he was not his normal size causing him to curse mentally. "Lily I-"

"Save it Silver, right now we need to change you back so let's go rest for a while" Silver bit the inside of his cheek from how she dismissed this talk, but what does she expect? He didn't want to make her think of him as a cold blooded monster who killed and raped women without a care in the world, he nodding grudgingly as he looked at her. As they made it close towards her old home Silver had started to feel light headed and weak, was this because of how he had shrunk to this form?

Without warning he collapsed catching Lily's attention, she gasped before moving her free hand that wasn't on Mizuki to touch Silver's forehead. The girl wrenched her hand back from how hot it was before biting the tip of her nail. He needed help fast and she was sure Shinjirou could offer some assistance despite who needed it.

Lily picked Silver up and cradled in him with her other arm before running towards the old apartment. Seeing each that no one was home made Lily irritated but leaned on the side of the wall by the door, talk about rotten timing. While she needed help Shinjirou was at work.

Lily felt her body grow tired and her eyes started to droop. Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Shinjirou walked up the steps to the apartment he and Lily use to share with a forlorn expression. It was always quiet now a days and he missed seeing Lily as they crossed paths in her old home, how they would tease, laugh and made the other feel wanted but most of all he missed hearing her voice. It is normal right to miss a person you call your sister and worry about their wellbeing right? He could justify his worry when that guy earlier on had tripped her and none of her familiars bothered to show which was disappointing, it made him wonder if sake was more important to them than Lily. The thought made him frown.

On route to the door he stopped and did a double take. Why was Lily sleeping by the door with two children asleep in her arms?

Shinjirou opened the door before glaring at one of the children that was a fox. However he couldn't argue nor hurt him unless he wanted Lily to be upset with him, he picked up the fox only to yelp at how hot the child was. What was going on here?!

Instead of picking up the fox he tried the white haired boy and bit his lip, they both were running high fevers and it looked like they were getting worse by the minute. Now picking up the White haired boy he nudged Lily lightly in order to wake her up. Lily groaned as she stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes to see a blurry image of what appeared to be her brother. Shinjirou almost laughed at how cute Lily was, she was never a morning person but helped her up regardless and ushered her into the house.

Once there Lily was able to settle Silver and Mizuki into one bed so they could be both treated without delay.

"I must say Lily you surprised me by sleeping by the door" Shinjirou said catching Lily's attention. "You do remember the secret key right?" Just hearing that made Lily grin weakly. She had totally forgotten about it which made him laugh.

"Don't laugh! I've had a busy day" Lily cried out before pausing at the hot drink in front of her.

"And stressful. Mind telling me who those brats are? You're not kidnapping children are you or do I already know them?" He said with a teasing smile. Lily cried out from the joke.

"Please do not joke, I really need to find a yōkai doctor" Lily whined causing him to blink.

"I am afraid a doctor will not be much of help" Shinjirou said in a sad tone, this made her look up.

"Why can't they?" Lily asked, hearing this left him sighing.

"You see these two have been regressed in body only and their powers cannot handle it" he explained, this made Lily's eyes go down.

"But there must be something we can do. Maybe Vincent can-" Shinjirou stood up and went to get something from the draw.

"Vincent's knowledge is limited when it comes to us yōkai remember? What can he do?" The tengu asked before picking up a box. Lily blinked at the design.

"What is that?" She asked now looking curious.

"It's an old family remedy that might help bring down the fever" he explained while opening the box.

"Well you stinking fox consider this payback for upsetting Lily you damn runt" he said with a sadistic smirk while Lily gave him a weak smile.

"I wouldn't do that brother, Silver doesn't like people putting things into his mouth" Lily warned as she watched him interact. Oh he was mad about everything.

"Oh I am sure it'll be fine, after all this is for making you cry and for invading the house not once but twice. I'd be careful fox this pill is as bitter as hell which should suit a pathetic-" Shinjirou froze as Silver bit his finger.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinjirou screamed as blood came rushing from his finger at an alarming rate. Lily shook her head as she stared at him.

"I told you so! Now are you done? Did he even take the pill?" She droned as she stared at him with a bored expression. He looks at her sharply, tears running down his face from the pain as he wraps his finger in a cloth.

"How should I know?! Seriously are you not going to help? Did you not see what that rabid fox did to me and you're just sit there?!" He ranted. Lily shook her head before taking two pills, after inserting the first one in Mizuki's mouth which had been the easy part despite the fact that was fussing from the taste as he pulled a face. However after a few minutes he began to relax and sleep once more She then turns to Silver. She tickles his chin lightly before stroking his face but he didn't respond.

"It's okay the mean tengu is not going near your mouth" Shinjirou glares from the comment but says nothing, instead he watches her interact.

"But can you open your mouth please or I can't give you the medicine" Silver pulled a face as he resisted the urge to open, seeing this made her purse her lips and began to stroke his cheek. "It's bitter I know but it'll help you get better" she said in a soft voice. Surprisingly after a few minutes Silver had slowly began to open his mouth allowing her to slip it in. The young fox gagged from the taste but swallowed it regardless. This took the tengu by surprise but said nothing. To think that the fox would listen to her astounded him.

He watched Lily pick up Silver so he was in her arms before settling onto the bed, she wrapped the covers on her and Silver as he clung on to her instinctively while he slept. Lily then placed Mizuki's head on the side of her stomach so he could sleep and not feel left out. The young child sniffled a bit as he gripped the sheets leaving Lily to give him a soft smile, she stroked his face softly and marveled at the petal soft skin Mizuki had. Lily knew that despite his mischievous nature that he had a heart of a child that had been isolated from ever bonding with anyone, the way he acted with Silver was wrong but in Mizuki's own way it was a cry for help and attention. In truth he didn't know how to act since he never had the experience and it saddened the girl a lot. However Lily was sure with the right guidance he would not just be a good familiar but a really good and loyal friend, and would be a very protective brother that would stand by them, he just needed to learn to get a long with his brother familiar. On the other hand he did make some progress in regards to learning about what the world is like now when she first took him out and that was a start.

"For a pair of brats they don't look like they would cause anyone problems when they are sleeping" Lily looks up and grins from Shinjirou's words.

"Yeah very hard to believe that they are always at each others throats. They do look angelic" Lily commented, the tengu scowls before walking off.

"They anything but angelic and you know it" he mutters before going to his room to sleep. Lily shook her head in agreement before looking down at their sleeping faces.

" _Don't I know it_ " she said dryly but smiled at their innocence faces, " _it's weird they look very cute in this form_ " she commented before sleep took over again, she glanced at the time which read two forty in the morning and sighed. What a big mess.

* * *

" _How are you sonny? Did you sleep well?_ " Asked an elderly woman.

" _Where...where am I?"_

 _"We found you badly injured so we tried to patch you as best we could_ " an elderly man said. Looking round the boy pouted catching their attention.

" _Wasn't there a girl here?_ " The couple looked at one another, the boy felt something soft and weird in his hand but chose not to show his confusion, he looked down briefly and saw something purple.

" _I am afraid that you are mistaken sonny, it was just us two the whole time"_ The boy quickly covered it before looking up at them, something wasn't right and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Silver opened his eyes slowly, he felt something hard underneath him but it was actually comfortable to his surprise. The kit nuzzled the thing and stayed still for a while before closing his eyes. Not knowing that he had just woken up Lily who moved slightly and groaned from the rude awakening.

The movement however made Silver's eyes shoot open and began to panic from what he was sleeping on. He looks up quickly and saw Lily's head, the kit's ears went down while his face started to burn from realizing that he had been in fact sleeping on her. He then looked down to see his right hand clenching her clothes but she didn't complain. What the hell?! Why was he sleeping on her and why was she allowing this? Talk about indecent!

"Morning sleepyhead" Lily said in a tired voice as she stroked him with her free hand. This took him but surprise as she did that. "Sleep well?" She asked while yawning. However Silver is too mortified to respond. What happened here?!

Lily glances at the time to see five forty in the morning. Just seeing it made her whine slightly from how Silver had just woke her up.

"Silver it's too early, please go back to sleep okay?" Lily asked as she stroked the back of his head lightly, this comforts Silver and before long his eyes start to droop from exhaustion. Sleep sounded appealing right now, but that dream… it was something that he remembered happen once Lily saved his life and left him with the elderly couple. Without thinking he clutched her dress with his small hand before going to sleep. Part of him began to feel as if she would vanish from his sight once he fell asleep, it happened before and he didn't want it to happen again.

A loud shrill scream hit Silver's ears making the kit cringe from the noise.

"Why is that pervert on Lily? Get him off!" Mizuki screamed forcing Lily to wake up while the tengu glares at the snake child after rushing in from hearing the scream, even he looked as if he had just been sleeping but was forced awake.

"You know she's been up late into the night trying to take care of you brats and yet you won't let her rest" Shinjirou says dryly. He sees Lily groaning as she wakes up, her arms wrapped around Silver so he doesn't fall but that makes Mizuki angry.

"Get off of her!" Mizuki screamed to Silver's annoyance. Lily opens her eyes before patting Mizuki.

"Too early Mizuki, please keep the noise down" Lily whines faintly as she looks at him with tired looking eyes, this makes him pause and look down now feeling guilty for waking her up. Silver however glares at the snake for the rude awakening.

"Sorry Lily, but why is he on you like that? Surely that's disrespectful-?"

"Relax Mizuki, I let him stay because he wasn't feeling very well" Lily explains as she stretches slightly despite the added weight. Silver however slides off so she could stretch properly, however that meant that he would be beside Mizuki but instead of doing anything in retaliation. The kit ignores him while looking at Lily but masks his worry.

"How are you both feeling?" Lily asks with a weak smile while her brother frowns.

"I'm hungry!" Mizuki says out of the blue causing them to look at him.

"Make it yourself brat" Shinjirou snapped shocking Mizuki.

"Wha-?"

"This isn't a free-OW HEY WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Shinjirou cries as she kicks him. Lily then gestures to Mizuki who has now started to cry, tears were streaming down the you child's face as he sobbed. Meanwhile Silver gave him a weak glare that said 'really?!' while at the same time his eyes narrowed slightly. Despite glaring he did look cute in Lily's eyes, not that she would admit it out loud.

"W-Why are you so mean to me? I-I didn't do a-anything wrong" Mizuki asked while crying, he rubbed his eyes with his hands as he tried to stop the tears from falling. Surprisingly this was not a fake cry once his trembling voice had reached Silver's ears but it was embarrassing to watch Mizuki act like this. Then again he always did have the intention span of a child which wasn't very good given his age.

"Don't be rude please and get him some cereal, I'm sure Silver's hungry as well so fix him something as well please" Lily says in a tired voice. The tengu gawked in shock.

"N-no way! These freeloaders-"

"Shinjirou!" Lily warned as she gave him a look that made the tengu shiver.

"F-Fine" he says stiffly before going off. Lily then placed Mizuki on her lap before rubbing the child's back in a calming manner as she hugged him.

"There there Mizuki, I know, I know... it wasn't very nice of him but he's just shocked and worried that's all okay?" Lily said in a soothing tone, Mizuki hick ups as he continues to cry. His left hand still rubbing his eyes as his head bobs up and down. Very soon Mizuki was able to stop crying and rested against Lily, the girl patted Silver's head lightly while mouthing 'thank you for being patient'. On the other hand his eyes still narrowed but said nor did anything knowing that it wouldn't end well. Soon after that the trio made their way to the kitchen in order to have their breakfast.

"So what's first on your agenda?" Shinjirou asked as he passed her a carton of orange juice.

"Well first off I'm getting new stock since it seems your surviving on nothing but take outs" Lily replied bluntly, just hearing that tone made him groan in defeat.

"Don't groan at me" Lily snapped. "I thought you liked to cook, after all Joanna took the time to teach you"

"I know but it's not the same" the tengu replied as he chomped on a piece of toast, Lily after a few minutes nods.

"Why not invite us over then?" Lily asked, she rested her arms on the table in order to relax.

"Because I finish late and by that time you often go to sleep by then" he said bluntly. That she could not disagree about.

"Even so, don't assume that just because you're by yourself that you can't try to cook your own food okay?" Lily asked sternly.

"Alright" he said softly before finishing his food.

"Speaking of Joanna I was thinking about visiting her" Lily added as she stood up with her empty bowl in one hand.

"Allow me" Shinjirou said before taking her bowl in order to wash it, Lily however had sat back downshift sitting between the two children.

"You should see her though, Joanna has been wondering on where you are and wanted to know if you were okay" Shinjirou explained as he finished washing the bowl.

"You didn't tell her?" Lily asked as she looked at him, she spotted a mess on Silver's cheek and began to while it off with a tissue to his dismay.

"Of course but she does find it hard to believe that you were living in the Mikage shrine and that he had asked you tone his successor" Shinjirou replied, that Lily could not disagree about. Even she was still trying to figure out why this had happened and why her, in truth she still had not adjusted to this new lifestyle which was partly why she kept pushing Silver away. After all given that she lived a semi normal life who would truly adjust this sudden transition immediately?

"I know what you mean" Lily replies softly. Silver looks up with pensive eyes but says nothing, noticing a change in her mood Shinjirou immediate began to change the subject.

"So what time are you heading out to meet Joanna?" He asks now moving towards the table.

"Maybe in an hour" was all Lily had said.

"I will come as well just in case" Shinjirou said before getting up to change. Lily looked down to see the children look up at her, it almost made Lily laugh to see how cute Mizuki was being as he looked at her with beady eyes while eating. Not knowing that he had a mess on his face and hands.

"Come on you" Lily said with a smile as she picked him up while helping Silver off the chair. She then made a beeline towards the bathroom and began to clean Mizuki up. Once that was done Lily then proceeded to change the pair into something suitable due to the fact that rain was going to show up later that day.

* * *

Lily was walking with Mizuki in her arms, while at the same time she held Silver by the hand as they walked through the busy street. Silver wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the fact that she was holding the snake, he never did trust the snake since he did often prove how untrustworthy he was before Lily showed up.

"Dumb snake" Silver muttered under his breath causing Lily to frown slightly but said nothing until they reached a shop like house that presently belonged to Joanna. Once Shinjirou opened the door he allowed Lily to enter with the kit walking beside her.

Silver looked around to see various foods that weren't from Japan and blinked at how such a small area could contain a vast amount, that couldn't be normal right?

Lily approached the desk and pressed the bell alerting the owner of the shop that she had company. A middle aged woman showed up within minutes, once she approached the desk did the woman gasp.

"Lily! Shinjirou! What a pleasant surprise!" The woman said with a wide smile before engulfing the pair in a hug, not noticing that Mizuki was in Lily's arms. Once she did she blinked and observed the fussing child.

"Lily is he yours?" Joanna asked before looking at the frowning kit that was looking up at her while his arms were folded which mean that he wasn't happy about being ignored, just seeing that made her giggle. The teens either chuckled or giggled at what was going on and made no move to help. Mizuki grinned and laughed to Silver's anger leaving the kit wanting to skin the brat.

"Hello little one, how are you today?" Silver whined and batted Joanna's hand away from him before turning his head to huff, seeing this made her laugh. "He's very shy Lily but I have to ask as to why you have two children in your care" Joanna asked sternly despite the fact that she smiling. Lily sighed as Mizuki kept gripping onto her top to stop himself from moving while Shinjirou copied her hove.

"It's a long story auntie" Lily admitted, the woman continued to smile as she picked Silver up. Just seeing that made Lily purse her lips to mask her smile, he looked so miserable and uncomfortable but this event was too cute to make her want to stop.

"I have time" she replies as she closes the shop and leads them into the kitchen, all while keeping her grip on the squirming Silver. Mizuki laughed as he pointed at the annoyed kit who glared right back at him.

"I hate you! You damn snake just die already!" Silver yelled causing Mizuki to suddenly cry to everyone's surprise before frowning at the shocked kit, to think that they would gang up on him even Lily was frowning.

"Young man where have you learned that kind of language?" Joanna asked sharply.

"Silver I get you don't like Mizuki nor this situation but like it or not, you are both the same boat so can we not try and anger our allies please?" Lily asked weakly. Silver scowled.

"Why you made him as your familiar when you had me is completely unfair! D-do you have any idea of how I feel?" Lily felt her breathing halt from seeing tears not only form but watched them run down his cheeks. Silver paid no heed to anyone and kept his eyes on her, maybe it was because he had been regressed into a child that was causing him to act childish but he found that he had no control to his dismay as everything came out of his little mouth. "Do I mean so little to you?" He asked in a quiet voice which left Lily biting her lip, why did he chose not to play fair?

"Lily" the teen jumped from the sound of Joanna's voice was as she looked at them.

"An explanation of you please" seeing herself in a tight bind given how her auntie had a displeasing look. Swallowing her fear, Lily had sat beside the kit and began the tale of how she arrived at the shrine to when Narukami had shown up. Joanna's eyes remained void of emotions as she looked at them.

"As far fetched as this is, I believe you Lily" this made them mentally sigh with relief until Joanna looked at Silver who almost shrank back from her intense gaze.

"But Lily you need to speak to Silver before you start to make decisions, regardless of the fact that he's been keeping secrets. You should never use that against anyone" Joanna said in a motherly tone. Lily nodded without argument which allowed Joanna to look at the kit

"But you young man should be honest with your fiancée, a marriage especially is based on trust and honesty. If you cannot go through with that then there's no point being in a relationship and I clear?" This time it took a while before Silver agreed and nodded in reply, after this the woman nodded.

"Great now that's cleared up, how about lunch?" Joanna asked with a warm smile.

Lunch itself proved to be a challenge, Mizuki had been making a mess which caused Lily to help not only wipe the mess from his face and hands to Silver's anger. This resulted in kit going on a hunger strike to Lily's dismay, sensing tension Joanna helped with feeding Silver who continued with his tantrum while Mizuki played and eat without a care in the world. Lily turns to see Shinjirou eating with an irritated expression, not that she could blame her brother.

"Shinjirou can you take over and feed Mizuki please?" Looking confused he looks up before looking at Silver's sour mood.

"Sure why not" the tengu shrugged before grabbing his food and moved to sit beside a frowning child. Lily however began to cook some spaghetti in silence, Silver looks up from the sudden different smell and now starts to wonder what she is up to. By the end of it Lily had two places of food, she gestured for Silver to come but is reluctant.

"If you want to sit with Mizuki a bit longer then-" Silver pushes the table causing his chair to scrape floor as he hops off the chair in order to follow. Silver continues to follow until Lily opens the door which now shows him a colourful floral garden. Silver in awe from how they surrounded a bench which appeared to be untouched.

"Grandmother enchanted the place and suspended it in time so nothing will damage the place" Lily explained as she placed the plates down. Silver's ears pin themselves to his skull and his tail goes limp from hearing her calm voice. Here he was behaving like a child and yet she hardly complained.

"Lily... I'm sorry" Lily looks up from his meek voice. "You've tried to be patient while I've been acting like an idiot" Silver froze as she pats his head softly.

"You're just frustrated, it's natural but acting like that to Mizuki especially since you are always at each other's throats" Silver winces from her words. "But remember like you he has been turned into a child, so this will be hard and very scary for him as well" Lily said in a soft voice while smiling at as knelt down to his level. Silver's cheeks go red from her kind smile and from how she spoke to him. Without warning the image of the small child entered his mind, this in itself was odd since he wasn't sure as to why the child had even showed up. Was it trying to tell him something? He was not sure but he felt some longing, some need to protect that frail child in a way that reminded him of Lily.

"S-Silver?!" Lily cried out in alarm as Silver pulled her close to the best of his ability and buried his face into her stomach; Lily's eyes grow sad from seeing him acting like this. What had provoked this sudden change in mood?

"Let's just stay like this please?" Silver asked while his voice is muffled by her sleeves. Lily looks down still and rubs his head with her left hand.

"You're food is going to get cold" Lily says softly as she lifts his head up and smiles warmly, just seeing it made his cheeks go red. "Let's eat and then rest for a bit, sounds like a plan?" She asks while smiling. Silver a bit dazed nods from her kind smile. By the time they finish eating, Shinjirou enters the garden with Mizuki only to see Silver sleeping on Lily's lap as they sit on the long swinging chair. Lily continued to stroke his head in a delicate manner while he grabbed her skirt lightly; Lily leaned back as she placed one leg under the other and allowed the free leg to swing with the breeze. Both looked content to the tengu and snake's surprise, instead of disturbing the peace the duo left silently allowing Lily to relax.

"Lily" Silver's voice after an hour had caught her attention.

"Hmm?" She looks down to see his eyes slightly open.

"When I'm back to normal… can we come back here again?" Silver asks weakly, hearing this question did take Lily by surprise but ended up smiling.

"Sure" Lily replied with a smile, Silver sighed softly from the response before fatigue took over his mind once more.

* * *

Lily cradled Silver as she walked into the house and placed him on the couch to see Shinjirou entering the area.

"Where's Mizuki?" Lily asks.

"He's in the bathroom" the tengu replies leaving Lily relieved, Joanna who enters smiles softly at Lily and Silver.

"He's a real angel isn't he?" she comments while Lily smiles softly at the comment, however that changed when Joanna moved closer and began to fondle Silver's right ear. This causes the teens to blink from the sudden move, meanwhile Silver starts to mutter slurred words before going pink. He then starts to move slightly not knowing that someone was touching his right ear, Shinjirou tries not to laugh while Lily smirks and almost chortles from watching Joanna teasing him. However Silver's situation takes a turn for the worse as the woman pinches his ear so hard that it forces the boy to wake up and yelp from the pain.

"OW!" Silver cries out as tears form in his eyes, he turns to see Joanna sitting by him with a frown.

"Great now that you're awakened it's dinner time" and with that she moves away leaving the trio rooted to the spot. Mizuki on the other hand enters while he had a thumb in his mouth, not knowing what had just happened.

Lily's eyes move from side to side while Silver scowls as he rubs the sore spot on his ear, his face was still pink which was slowly fading away.

"That was disturbing" he mutters before getting up.

Dinner proved to be slightly worrying at Joanna continued to give him scrutinized looks as she eat, this left the kitsune uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to leave the area but stayed to prove that she wasn't going to get to him. Lily and Shinjirou held the children since they were showing signs of fatigue.

"Be sure to visit soon" Joanna said with a smile. She hugged Lily close while making sure that Silver was in range.

"I know what you've done boy" Silver's eyes bulged as she grabs his tail but keeps his clenched fists on Lily's top, he tries to remain calm but it was proving hard. "If I catch you upsetting Lily I'll cut off your tail and make sure that you can never have children… am I clear?" she whispers coldly as she smiled, masking her anger and hatred towards him. Meanwhile Lily was talking to Shinjirou, both however were oblivious to the threats while at the same time Silver remained rigid due to fear. That woman was not to be trifled with that's for sure. Silver remains silent on the way home confusing the pair, while Mizuki on the other hand giggles and points at the stars with awe filled eyes. They did look nice tonight to their amazement and it was thanks to the cloudless sky.

By the time they arrived home it was nine in the evening, that was when things got crazy.

"Bath time" Lily said weakly as Silver was sorting out his pillow, hearing this made him drop his pillow and stares at her with wide eyes.

Oh NO! Anything but that!

Silver wastes no time in escaping to Lily dismay and begins to chase after him while Mizuki waves and laughs at what was going on, almost assuming that this was part of a game begins to run away as well while Shinjirou is drinking a can of soda. Lily jumps and misses Silver who turns a corner; just landing made her wince and tries to get up.

"Come on Silver! There's no use running! Please just have a shower and be done with it! I won't look I promise!" Lily pleaded as she chases him.

"I don't wanna! Not even with that ruddy snake!" Silver cries before Lily once again dives and this time grabs his tail, despite the painful landing Lily was relieved to have caught him this time. This makes his face go red and ends up not only tripping and falls face first on the floor. From looking down he looked like a bug that had been slammed into a window while his arms and legs were splayed out from all four ends, Silver could feel his nose becoming sore from the fall but before he could recover or run his tail gets pulled forcing his body to move, this caused him to yelp and cry as Lily crawls to the bathroom with his tail in her right hand.

"Lemme go! Lemme go you're hurting me!" Silver yells now feeling his face go red hot from what she was grabbing, talk about mortifying.

"Not until you have a bath and that's final Silver!" Lily snaps as she finally reaches the bathroom, next she locks the door after dragging him into the room leaving Silver to cry out in horror and fear. Right now he would rather be injured by Joanna then endure this humiliating situation.

"STOP IT!" Silver screams taking Shinjirou and little Mizuki by surprise as they clawing on the door.

"Oh stop it and just do it!" Lily says in a tired voice.

"N-NO WAY!" Silver cries while clawing harder still no dent to his shock.

"Just take them off!" Shinjirou stares with a frown as he holds his cup; as soon as he takes a sip he hears this.

"No way!" Silver yells now clawing more frantically even if it was in vain since he couldn't reach for the doorknob.

"Silver strip off now!" Lily snaps only this time Shinjirou does a spit take causing his clothes to get stained from coffee, his face went beet red from her words. Silver's face went more red and his tail started to shake and wag from the fear.

"NO GET OFF OF ME! CRAZY LADY GET OFF MY CLOTHES!" Silver's voice filled the area leaving the tengu and snake rooted to the spot. Shinjirou turned to a smirking Mizuki who was sucking his thumb; already the tengu could feel a migraine coming along and began to get some aspirin.

"You are having a bath and that's final!" Lily snapped before putting a naked kit in the tub, he was glaring at her while his arms were folded. It would have been amusing if he was in his original size but no he was a child and it angered him deeply. Lily panted deeply from the agro and began to turn on the tap, she made sure the temperature was just right and began to wet the pouting kit's head. Silver was not happy one bit and refused to co-operate… then again he would after she washed his hair. Silver's ears flattened as she washed his hair diligently, it felt nice to have his hair caressed in such a gentle manner. It made his heart beat quickly from the level of care but he refused to smile, no he was embarrassed to be touched this way by the girl he loved and he was naked for goodness sake! Who would find this enjoyable was beyond him, probably a pervert no doubt. Before long she began working her way to his cheek, neck and shoulders. That's when he started to get uncomfortable as she worked lower. Just as she was about to wash his chest he recoiled from the sudden uncomfortable feeling.

"Getoff Lily!" Silver squeaked as he turned his head to mask his blush. Lily sighs as she places one hand on her hip.

"Finally going to wash yourself off huh?" Lily asks bluntly as she folds her arms. Silver on the other hand hastily took the body wash and began to rub his body furiously in order to regain some self respect that had been scrubbed away from what happened. Lily nods before getting up.

"Stay here I'm getting a towel" Lily orders before leaving the room but closes it just in case. Silver stopped and sighed from this respite; he looks down and whines from what had happened, the worst part was that he was a child so why did this even come about? He was so happy that Lily was no here to see it, he would not live it down and Lily would just be confused to even see that it had showed up. This was not Silver's day what so ever much to his dismay and began to change the water from warm to cold. Before long he had started to think of the most disturbing thing ever to walk the planet. It made him gag and continued to shiver violently from the cold but it did the trick however the situation took a turn for the worst as the door open to reveal Lily. Her eyes widened at how he was shivering and rushed over to snatch the bath hose, the girl almost yelped by how cold it was.

"How did that even happen?!" Lily asks frantically as she turns the warm water on. "Silver why didn't you say anything?" Lily asks sharply as she places her hand on his cheek, biting her lip from how cold he was. Silver didn't respond, instead he looked down and saw to his relief that the evidence had vanished.

"Silver please tell me what happened" Lily pleaded as she looks at him but the boy doesn't say anything, no once this was over he was sure that this feeling would still not leave his mind at all and he knew that it would get worse much to his dismay.

"I want to go sleep now" Was all he said, it didn't make her anymore happy but didn't complain. Instead she helped him brush his teeth and allowed him to leave. Silver made a dash to the room and jumped into the covers, he then wrapped himself into a tight cocoon and shivered slightly. That was too close and just thinking about it made him sick, he was sure that if she had either stayed longer or arrived earlier it would have left him more mortified after all he now had the body of a child. It was horrifying and didn't make him any better as he laid there in the bed.

His ears flattened and his eyes narrowed from hearing Mizuki laughing, meanwhile the sound of water being splashed hit his ears. It was irritating to even know that Mizuki was just milking this situation while at times he had regressed mentally as well which confused the kit a lot, at how the snake would just allow himself to act in such a childish manner. However there was nothing he could do and just allowed things to carry on, he was getting desperate when it came to getting his form back. Silver didn't want this; it was like a punishment given to him for his sins from before even though he had turned over a new leaf. But what could he do? He was just a small kitsune child; he had no power to do anything.

The sounds of splashing stopped and the door opened to reveal Mizuki who was covered in a towel. He climbed up and jumped onto the bed to Silver's annoyance, the snake had allowed the towel to fall off his nude form leaving Silver to scowl and cry out in anger.

"Put some clothes on you crazy fool!" Silver snapped before Lily came in looking tired and worn. She had some clothes in her hands, the tired girl then began dressing Mizuki who was laughing and jumping despite the fact that his hair was spikey and messy to Silver's confusion. What exactly happened to his hair?

"All right Mizuki it's time for bed now" Lily said as she patted his head.

"AWWW! But I'm not tired! Bedtime story! Bedtime story!" Mizuki said eagerly while Shinjirou appeared in the doorway.

"I'll read one" he offered to Lily's relief, she stood up and was about to leave until the sound of whining hit their ears.

"NO! I want Lily!" Mizuki said stiffly to their dismay. After a few rounds Lily had given in knowing that it was pointless to argue.

"Sure" Lily said in a tired voice. Mizuki smiled.

"YAY story time!" the snake cheered to Silver's annoyance. Lily began to sit between the children as she flipped though a book called Grimm brother's tales and began to read Cinderella. Even though it was morbid Silver and Mizuki had settled into a deep sleep to the teens relief, Lily tried to get out but was forced to stay rooted as the children grabbed her clothing stopping her from moving. She gave her brother a weak look that said 'help me' but he couldn't get them to release their grips.

"I'll get you something to drink" he said quietly.

"I want to brush my teeth and go toilet!" She hissed with frantic eyes that meant that she was serious. This left him panicking and tried to remove one hand of her at a time. Lily bounced out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom before slamming it shut. Once she was done Lily had slumped onto a chair with a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, she whined from what had happened.

"Why did they have to be children… then again I prefer children than old people" The tengu snorted.

"The smell?"

"No teeth and their dentures will fly out of their mouths. Plus some are dirty old perverts" Lily replies coldly as she gives him a dirty look. That he could not complain about, his father was old but is still kicking. After drinking their drinks the pair brushed their teeths before getting ready for sleep. Shinjirou however noticed that her usual glow was slowly diminishing which was odd since her power- wait a minute… memories of seeing the missing God mark came to mind.

"Hey Lily, where's Mikage's mark?" Shinjirou asked with suspicious eyes, Lily blinks as she looks at her brother's look.

"Oh Narukami took it" Lily replied, this made the cup that was in his hand fall. Ignoring the smashed object he stares at her.

"Lily what's wrong with you?! You're power has been stolen" he yelled leaving her surprised.

"What?"

"Lily I can't sense any power coming from you at all! Surely your ability to read minds should have caught your attention?!" Shinjirou asks angrily. Lily looked down.

"I don't feel anything, I can't hear anything either…" Lily's voice began to fade from realizing the truth.

The sound of thunder hit their ears followed by a sudden chill which filled the room. They looked behind them to see the area being shrouded by a mist, which in itself was bad since people couldn't drive or move without bumping into something.

"What's happening?" Lily asks weakly. She noticed his unease as she turns her head slightly.

"I-I don't know… let's not leave the house until it's safe" he replied and not once did the girl disagree.

* * *

Lily was in the bed with the children beside her. Both boys had been shaking due to the cold despite the fact that the heating had been turned on, Mizuki had whimpered slightly due to the loud noise. Silver on the other hand had is eyes open and close slightly before they narrowed from what was going on. There was a disturbance in the air and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Narukami, after all who would throw a tantrum like this but the question was why the temperature was getting colder and colder. It left him completely confused until he went out of bed; he opened the window and glared at the chill. Immediately he recoiled from realizing what the feeling was- it was Lily's powers. He looked at Lily's sleeping form sharply now moving to see her mark had no longer rested on her head yes, but her glow when she had her powers was slowly vanishing.

At this rate she would be normal and completely human, just thinking that made him conflicted for it was a part of her. A part of her that had caught his attention when he first met her, somehow a part of him knew that she was different but not once was he scared of her, in fact he was interested by how she made his world warm, filled it with happiness and light. But now this had happened and it left him saddened to see that part of her as it was now slowly beginning to fade from her body. Silver continued to glare before walking towards the open door; his eyes went to Lily before the kit left the room. He ran towards the front door and opened it with the stool that rested by the coat rack. Taking a deep breath Silver immediately broke into a run, his mind was clear. Getting Lily's powers back even if it meant having to remain a child. It was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

Lily as soon as she awoke was greeted with a chill, she moved slightly to see the window was open which was odd since she didn't leave it open before. Looking down to see Mizuki…but where was Silver?

Lily detached himself from Mizuki and began to enter the corridor. Something was wrong, very wrong and it was telling her to go somewhere but by the time she stopped. Her mouth flew to her throat as her stomach had lodged itself into her throat from seeing the front door banging slightly onto a stool before detaching itself from the door. Fear began to enter her system, what was he thinking?!

Lily grabbed her shoes and pulled them on before running out the house, Shinjirou who had just opened the door to his room frowned at the open door.

"Damn kids" the tengu muttered before closing the door, not noticing Lily's missing shoes.

* * *

Lily shivered as she ran through the streets, steam puffed out of her mouth as she panted. She was going to get Silver back; he was foolish to go to Narukami. Especially since she's got it into her head that Silver abuses his masters especially her.

She almost regretted not putting on a jacket or coat since she was wearing a no sleeved white shirt. The girl almost picture Silver being tormented and beaten, yes he had been a pain and high maintenance ever since she met him at the shrine. But he had meant well to some degree and never once asked for much… despite the fact that he was being VERY clingy and touchy especially when she was not a very touchy feely person. But he needed help so she would help him this time around, however he had better make this up to her later on.

Lily could see the shrine's steps and bounded up, immediately she began to stop and rub her arms as the cold air began get worse. Narukami was up there Lily was sure of it and Silver was running out of time-fast, the girl was no stranger to her powers and knew that if they weren't in control they could run amuck like now. If the cold wasn't dealt with the whole of Japan could suffer, just feeling the frigid gales made Lily shiver more and felt her legs collapse on the stairs. Her knees hit the stairs and her hands instinctively hit the upper stairs. Her body couldn't move now, even she had her limits and even though she had the power of ice, water and time but it was also her weakness.

She couldn't last for long in the cold, she was no ice queen. She was human, a warm blooded human that could feel, could bleed and think like everyone else but some didn't care. No they saw what they wanted to see, they gossiped and continued to spread malicious acts as they meant so much to them than being honest and true to themselves, the thoughts of being popular and kicking anyone who might be feeling happy about themselves or those who are down due to depression or from an illness or deformity and other things that might cause someone to feel down about something, they didn't care about anyone's problems but their own. As long as it created a satisfying effect to damage a person both inside and out, it mattered not and it sickened Lily deeply. She looked up and glared knowing that Narukami was just one of those 'popular' girls that would hurt and be malicious just because she could. Lily's eyes narrowed, not knowing that her eyes had turned to ocean blue slits, not knowing that her nails had turned sapphire blue. What she did know was that she was standing up and had one thing in mind- to get her powers and Silver back. Even if it was a one sided match, she cared not for this was disgraceful and it made her blood boil. She didn't know why she was feeling this sudden urge to go up there and tell but Lily could feel something warm enter her heart, allowing her to resist the cold, instead of hurting her the cold was surrounding her as she walked up in a slow but determined manner.

This was going to end-NOW!

* * *

Narukami sneered in anger as Silver shivered as her power struck him again. He had been tied up and was being tortured for his 'crimes' still Silver did not answer or talk back, nothing he could say would make her listen. She was set on making him wish that he had never existed, he was just a yōkai who had no say in proving his innocence.

"Do you still resist me Silver? All you have to say is that you are sorry and that you want to be my familiar" she said in a cynical tone, her hair dishevelled from anger, lack of sleep caused by stress. Silver refused to speak; his mind kept going back to Lily leaving the Goddess more angry than ever. Silver began to howl in pain as the lightning's power increased before ice hit after the attack, it left him more cold compared the heat of the lightning. Silver knew that it was Lily's powers, they were getting to a breaking point that it was unbalancing Narukami. At times she relapsed and collapsed or had unwillingly released either Lily's ice powers or her own lightning. It was sight to be seen but there was nothing he could do. Lily's powers were calling out to her, wanting to be returned but Narukami was still being stubborn. She refused and it was costing her until very soon she would not last the week.

"All you have to say are those words but you are trying my patients" Narukami said coldly as she raised her hand up. However just before she could launch her attack the shrine door was forced open and landed on the floor. Standing before them was a very angry figure that was surrounded by the icy cold wind, hair flying from the current but kept staring at the scene before them.

"Narukami!" Lily bellowed in anger as she stomped over towards them, her feet made the door turn to ice before it disintegrated shocking the pair and the lion dogs familiars. Very soon the particles that belonged to the door surrounded her as if shielding her from harm. Silver who opened his eyes weakly saw to his surprise that her eyes were blue like Serena only they carried a sense of foreboding that meant war was about to occur. Lily looks at Narukami sharply, without warning the woman was sent up and began to gasp for air.

"Here is what's going to happen Narukami" The Goddess winces from the wind as it forces her to face Lily. "You are going to drop this bad behaviour you have and leave Silver alone because what you have done is wrong and we all know it. And also if you don't! I'll beat the living hell out of you until my grandmother takes you straight to where the Head God is and believe my I'm sure he'll be VERY interested to know why you've been sent there. Am I clear or do I need to repeat myself?" Lily asked coldly as she leans closer. "And by the way Silver wouldn't dare raise a hand on me unless he wants to see the next sun rise or his next meal- GOT IT?!" Lily snaps in such a cold tone that it makes Narukami shake before nodding due to fear.

"Now give me my powers back, Mikage's mark and the mallet! IF you don't then we're going to have a lovely talk… clear?!" Lily bellows causing the air around them to get more stifling that it was getting harder for the Goddess to breathe.

* * *

Shinjirou was shocked to see the ID on his phone that said 'Mikage Shrine'. At first he thought that it was Narukami but he was relieved to hear that Lily was all right and safe. Silver however had taken a beating but was being treated by Lily, however the tengu was asked to bring Mizuki to the shrine as she finished what she was doing. Apparently Narukami had practically begged for forgiveness while passing Lily her powers back, the lucky mallet and the Land God's mark before doing a runner. She was not going to bother them for some time after that incident but she was called to see the God of Izumi for a private matter, sadly however once she arrived there she had been severely punished and was forced to help Serena who had personally 'taught' the woman the very means of respect and what would happen if Narukami had even attempted to upset Lily once more. Now realizing that Lily was Serena's granddaughter left the woman shaken and scared.

NEVER anger a dragon's descendent especially if it is a Celestial one and those ones had Devine temper on their side, which was never pretty for anyone.

Once Shinjirou arrived with Mizuki, they were greeted with Oishi, Dai, Silver and Lily who were sitting in the empty living room. In his sister's hands was the lucky mallet.

"You got it back" The tengu was relieved but kept his composure due to the fox. Lily nods before ushering Mizuki closer.

"Grow bigger!" Lily said while resisting the urge to snicker at the innuendo. Mizuki cried out with relief causing Lily to chuckle at his eager behaviour.

"Thank you Lily!" Mizuki exclaims with pure happiness before hugging her tightly and began to crack open some sake despite her ban, however given that it's a time to celebrate… she could allow it this once. Silver narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms while Shinjirou scoffed but was relieved about the fact that things were getting back to normal.

"Follow my Silver please" Silver narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms while Shinjirou scoffed but was relieved about the fact that things were getting back to normal.

"Follow my Silver please" Lily said taking the group by surprise but Silver did not complain, instead he followed her quietly his tail moved from side to side in a slow manner. Shinjirou glared at Mizuki before tackling him to the floor.

"Ow why did you do that?" Mizuki asked with tears in his eyes.

"Do you think I'll allow you bother them? They need to talk so but out!" The tengu snapped.

"Oh you're so mean!" Mizuki whined.

"Once a child always a child, you are never going to grow out of this are you?" Shinjirou said with a weak sigh.

"what is that suppose to mean?" The snake asked with a frown, Shinjirou sighs again.

"Just let them be for now" he said softly.

* * *

Silver and Lily sat face to face while she held the mallet.

"Are you ready?" Lily asks now like him feeling the tension surround them, it almost choked them but they were both eager to get this sorted out as soon as possible. Silver nods stiffly as he looks at her with hooded eyes.

"Grow big Silver" Lily swung the mallet on his head and immediately was surrounded by smoke. Lily was coughing for a bit until something sent her against the futon. The mallet slipped from her hands but was long forgotten as lips pushed themselves on to hers, bigger hands grabbed her wrists and sent them beside her head. The lips moved from hers and latched themselves onto her neck, this allowed Lily to see a long curtain of red hair which left her confused.

"Thank you Lily…" came a husky voice but she immediately recognized who it was, instead of answering she gasped as he kissed a spot on her neck and grabbed the folds of his blue yukata before leaning her head closer. Silver immediately pulled back allowing her to look at his slightly guarded metallic silver eyes as he panted for air like Lily, he pulled her close allowing her to rest on the crook of his shoulder.

"That was a stupid thing you did" Silver said huskily while Lily grabbed his yukata.

"You're one to talk, what were you thinking going to Narukami?" Lily asks bluntly. Silver gave her a faint smile.

"You were becoming a proper human due to your lack of powers, the longer they remained taken. The more it damaged you and you would never get them back. It's not fair that you had to be put in such a situation just because of a bitter dispute" Lily looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"So you only cared about me when I had powers?" Lily asks coldly, to her surprise he smiles.

"I care about every bit of you, those powers are a part of you and to have them stolen is like stealing part of your soul. I couldn't bear to have that happen to you" Silver replies.

"But what about my pipe and drinking ban? You still going to act like an idiot and throw a-" Silver's kiss silenced her.

"I'm willing to kick back a few things" Silver said with a wolfish smile that made Lily blush slightly.

"Sure about that?" Lily asks bluntly, he nods in reply as he continues to smile.

"Positive… but the snake however might be so happy about this" Silver comments with a lopsided grin.

"Tough get use to it" Lily says coldly making him laugh.

"That's my Lily" Silver said with a grin and leans in to kiss her once more.

* * *

"Nope still alcoholic!" Shinjirou comments as he spits the residue into a bucket beside him. So far the making non alcoholic sake had proved to be tougher than anyone had originally thought. Silver however smiled as he sat with Lily close to him. As much as Silver wanted to lay with his back on the porch with Lily and gaze at the full moon, this had proved to be slightly entertaining to his surprise.

What he didn't know was that in a few days things would take a change and not once would he be prepared for what lied ahead.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 7 stay tuned for the new arrival and the horror Silver has to endure XD**

 **Have a good evening/morning**


	9. Chapter 8: Visits gone wrong

**Hi everyone here's chapter 8**

 **Inspired by a funny spontaneous idea. Special thanks to Foxes-Rock/Foxesandhumans who has allowed me to use an idea! I hope you will find this funny XD**

* * *

Things were slowly getting better in the shine, minus the fact that Silver was once again on a rampage from the fact that Mizuki had kissed Lily to initiate the contract. The worst part to Silver's dismay was when Lily had been sitting down while the red head was cooking, the snake had just showed up all happy before kissing Lily just as Silver had turned round to look at Lily. The fire below the pan started to expand and roar as if matched Silver's mood and he hadn't turned up the dial for the cooker. Silver's eyes narrowed before turning the cooker off, placed the pan down and dragged the whimpering Mizuki while Lily had just stared there with a weak smile and waved good bye. Silver was beyond livid and it was no joke for anyone to enjoy.

Lily as she eats could hear the sound of flesh being punched and Mizuki's screams making Lily wince as Silver's yells erupted around the garden area. Once she finished cleaning the plate and pan she against her better judgement went to stop the fight and saw Mizuki clawing and hitting the ground in a frantic manner as Silver tried to smother him to death with his own clothes. Lily shook her head and smiled before clapping her hands which slightly caught their attention.

"All right boys enough playing now we have-" the phone rang from inside attracted their attention. "Be right back but NO killing please, if you are so desperate clean the shrine since it's still a mess and I saw charred marks in the hallway" Lily instructed before running inside.

"Hello?" Lily as she grabs the modern phone and places it to her ear.

"Lily how are you today?" asked a male gruff voice that sounded cheerful, Lily's eyes widened from recognising that voice.

"Uncle?!" Lily cried in shock

* * *

"Care to tell me why we are visiting this man?" Silver asks as he holds Lily duffle bag as they walk towards a set of houses.

"Uncle wants a weekly visit" Lily replies simply as they pass by a few people.

"That's all good and all but… why is **he** coming along?" Silver asks as he gestures to Mizuki's peppy smile with his index finger, his mood now sour from having to bring the snake along. Lily shakes her head while the snake familiar hums a few tunes to himself.

"Uncle Loez is interested in knowing who Mizuki is, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to know" Lily replies with a weak smile. Silver pouted but didn't complain, after all he did meet the man before he died and he was someone who had a head on his shoulders.

By the time they approached a shop it had the words 'Loez's herbal medicines' on the huge window and the door sign. The sign took the shape of a medicine vial while the words were etched on it while the words open could be seen.

Lily looks at the boys before opening the door only to hear the doorbell jingle signalling that there were visitors.

Lily entered the shop to see a mixture of bottle containing a range of rare and common herbs, vials containing medicine for almost any illness available, a few bottles containing animal bones that could have been replicas Lily till now refused to even find out.

She reached the back to see a bored greyish white haired teen with red eyes leaning on the counter, he had a brown sweater that made the boy cringe when Lily had heard his thoughts, a pair of black plain joggers and greyish black trainers. The boy was looking at two people talking about some of the herbs and sighed deeply.

"Bored today Hoshi?" Lily's voice broke him from his bored smile and made him sit up.

"Jeez Lily, you know how to surprise a person" Hoshi replies bluntly, not knowing that there was a tall dark shadow holding something. Silver's eyes went wide while Mizuki on the other hand went still from the shadow.

"It's not my fault you were lounging on the counter with a bored look on your face" the shadow went closer and lifted the item. Hoshi cringed.

"It's too quiet today and I wanted to do homework but NO! The old man wanted me to work here today-OW! WHAT THE HELL…?" Hoshi turned round the moment a broom hit his head, he swerved round and froze to see an old man with long white beard, his eyes were sharp and deadly causing Hoshi's heart to beat out of his chest.

"Why are you disrespecting the shop you stupid boy? And why are you not sending Lily up? Didn't I teach you anything?!" the man snapped crossly as he held the broom. The old man wore a green and white jumper and white trousers along with white slippers.

"Must have not taught me enough" Hoshi mutters before getting hit again. The old man sighs deeply.

"Just mind the till while I send Lily up and don't let me catch you doing that again! AND I WILL KNOW!" the old man snapped. Hoshi rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing gramps" Hoshi mutters darkly, this time the grandfather did not argue or complain knowing that it was a waste of time. Instead he looks at Lily and her familiars, his eyes narrow slightly before gesturing them to the door beside the right of the counter.

The old man opened the door to reveal a set of stairs and allowed Lily to enter first; Lily in response thanked him before going up the stairs before the boys. Just seeing that made one of Silver's brows go up. So far the man was so trusting and it was no joke.

"I must apologise for Hoshi's behaviour. He gets this mostly from his disappointing father" the man said weakly. Lily grinned while the boys were at a loss for words.

"It's okay uncle Loez, although thanks to my cousin I had to see a specialist eye doctor two days ago" Loez blinked since Lily would always have a way of hiding her future whether she meant to or not.

"What did they say?" Loez asks while looking at her, on cue her smile turned into a frown.

"I was referred to another hospital which is two cities far" Lily replies, hearing this made Loez grumble.

"Do you want anything for your eyes?" Loez asks with concern, Lily shook her head.

"Nope I'm having nothing touch my eyes even though the doctor said no preservative eye drops" Lily replies grudgingly. Loez smiles at her attitude.

"Just like your mother you stubborn child" Loez comments brightly making Lily smile weakly. Once they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted with a mini hallway that lead to the living room.

"Take a seat Lily, I'll get you some tea"

"Gre-"

"Green tea with lemon I know" Loez laughs before getting it ready. The boys took their seats with Lily after she had moved to a spacious looking kitchen. "So where's auntie Mia?" Lily asks as the man worked on the tea.

"Oh she's at a party with a friend of hers… can't remember her name but some call her Sobo" Lily pulled a face from the word Sobo as she tried to figure out the woman's name.

"Belle right?" Loez shrugs before passing Lily a cup, "your guess is as good as mine" was all he said, the last time he called when she was out with the woman it was not pretty and his mind still went back to the 'party' they went to… talk about ghastly. Silver thanked Loez who passed him a cup of tea before giving a smiling Mizuki the last cup.

"So tell me about yourselves" Loez asks the boys who had blinked from the question.

"Well you know who I am Loez" Silver pointed to himself which earned him a dry smile.

"Yes I do Silver and I am still mad about it" Silver's ears pinned themselves to his skull. It was no secret that Loez could predict the future but he also heard titbits about Silver from his own mother. The thought of what Silver had done in the past had made Loez frown whenever he looked at Silver, but the look in the old man's eyes showed that he knew about the fact that he had been kissing Lily. Just thinking about the unrestrained anger mixed with a protective uncle's instincts made Silver shiver mentally. Mizuki on the other hand, Silver had a feeling that the snake was not going to be so lucky.

"So you know about how-" Loez glared at Mizuki causing the snake to freeze.

"Speak when spoken to boy! Honestly you're worse than my disrespectable grandson and his moronic father" Loez bit crossly. "Acting like that to someone who wants to turn over a new leaf is insulting, surely you wouldn't want people to do that right?" Loez asks sternly.

"No…" Mizuki said before putting his head down in shame. The man nodded sharply.

"Right…" Loez looks at the time and frowns.

"Stupid boy hasn't closed the shop yet" Loez said coldly before standing up. Lily also stands up catching their attention.

"I'll get him" Lily says with a warm smile, it was the least she could do since he was asking her to visit and stay over at the house for the weekend. Loez smiles softly at her before patting her head.

"Such a good girl, okay I'll let you get him. Do you know where the keys for the shop are?"

"By the upstairs door" Lily replies with a pondering face.

"Atta girl" Loez praised before allowing her to go off. Once she was out of sight Loez then turned to the boys, the edges of his mouth were pinched to show that he was not happy.

"So boys, care to explain your attitudes when it comes to my niece you stupid perverts?" Loez snaps coldly. Uh-oh they were in trouble Silver realised as a shiver entered his spine, he realised too late that Loez had done sent Lily away on purpose and now they were at his mercy.

Lily immediately helped Hoshi was more than grateful for the assistance.

"Gramps just keeps saying his back hurts and doesn't bother to help" Hoshi mutters as Lily turns the open sign to close before locking the door. Once that was done Lily helped him with the till.

"Hoshi… you know aunt Laura?" Hoshi looks up and nods slowly as he stares at her.

"Yeah why?"

"Does she still own a book store?"

"The same book store that has been around for ten years, why are you asking?" Hoshi asks as he takes the card totals and places them into an envelope.

"I was thinking about getting a job" Lily replies blankly as she takes the cash and starts to count them. Hearing this takes Hoshi by surprise.

"Why would you want to work?"

"Just want to occupy myself for a bit, and I don't want to keep relying on shrine offerings, it seems rude so I want to at least feel like I deserve the money I'm getting" Lily replies now feeling awkward. Hoshi pauses before writing the total card payments.

"Why not give her a call?" Hoshi asks, "You like books more than me anyways" Lily looks up before smiling at him.

"Sure, why not thanks Hoshi" Lily grins at the pink cheeked male, he was not use to being thanked or praised but kept his emotionless persona in check to the best of his ability.

"No need to thank, just give her a call already" Hoshi said stiffly. "So how long has uncle asked you to stay here for?" Hoshi asks as they finish.

"The weekends why" Hoshi groans at the information.

"Great so I have to endure a mad house" he mutters before they turn the lights off only to see a blond haired boy knocking at the door in with a sheepish smile. Hoshi frowns at the boy who held his bag strap to his shoulder.

"Jeez Luca why are you so late?" the albino asks coldly after opening the door.

"Sorry study group got crazy so I had to make a run for it" Luca waved hello to Lily who smiled back in return, Hoshi however tuts from listening as he locks the door.

"This is why I don't do study groups, a complete waste of time" he mutters before joining the group.

They proceeded to walk up the stairs one after the other as they chatted about how their day was. As usual Hoshi was told off for giving his teacher a hard time with his homework, even though he was smart he just wasn't bothered since school itself was boring.

"I don't see why I have to study when I am working already" Hoshi commented at one point. Luca and Lily gave him a weak smile.

"How would you have learned to count the money?" Luca asks as he walked behind Hoshi.

"Pfft that's common sense Luca and you know it" Hoshi replies stubbornly. Very soon the trio reached the door only without warning Lily gasps sharply as she slipped causing a hand to grab hers. Lily at that moment grabbed her chest due to how her heart had stopped for that one moment, that was frightening to say the least.

"Careful" Silver commented with a small relieved smile as he helped her away from the item she slipped on which could now be seen as a skateboard. Lily immediately gave an embarrassed slash worried Hoshi a sour look.

"Really? I could have slipped" Lily said dryly.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting to move it" Hoshi replied stiffly before moving away from the door, his eyes avoided Silver's disapproving look. Luca walks past Hoshi and looks at Silver with suspicious eyes.

"You're the guy Loez spoke about" Luca comments bluntly leaving Silver uncomfortable, there was something about those blue eyes that left the red head unsettled. But why? And why was the boy glaring at him like that.

Lily chuckles before patting Luca's head.

"Don't mind Luca, he's very protective of me ever since he was brought here. I'm like a sister to him and like me he can read minds so he's very suspicious of people" Lily says with a casual smile. Silver however wasn't feeling too sure about that part, after all if that kid could read his mind then he was not going to like hearing what Silver was actually thinking about Lily. And to prove it Luca scowled before walking away causing Lily to smile weakly.

"He's not use to people who he doesn't know" Lily defended a now nervous Silver; even Hoshi was gobsmacked by the sudden attitude.

Just then Silver felt a sudden nausea enter his stomach leaving him wincing slightly, Lily took note of it and frowned as she realised something. Why was he still hiding his ears and tail?

"Why not allow your tail and ears to show?" Lily suggested, Hoshi gave her a weird look until a yelp escaped his lips.

"WHAAAA! What are you?!" Hoshi screamed before covering his mouth, Luca came back in and sighed at what got Hoshi startled.

"A kitsune" Silver replied dryly as Hoshi stared at him with his mouth open.

"Oh… that's why the old man was saying that a yōkai was going to visit" Hoshi replied faintly. Luca and Lily almost snorted from the info.

"What were you expecting? A troll?" Silver asks coldly.

"No Lydia?" Hoshi replied bluntly, at that moment Silver's tail dropped from his words as he heard Luca laughing. Silver then turned to glare at Luca who covered his mouth. Lily rolled her eyes and patted Silver's back.

"There there, lets just get past this and have something to eat" Lily suggested in order to break the ice.

"Dinner is in three hours" Luca commented, Lily nods her thanks leaving him smiling slightly.

"Lily~! Can I have the mushrooms?" Mizuki asks as he pops his head in the room. This made Luca blink now noticing the other arrival.

"Ask uncle please" Lily replies with a smile, hoping that he would leave and to her relief the snake familiar did.

"Who's he?" Hoshi asks as he looks at the pair.

"Mizuki" Lily replied with a smile and shrugged causally.

"He's the little bastard who kissed Lily and made himself her familiar" Silver said coldly, Lily's eyes went wide before she slapped his arm.

"Excuse me language! And this is coming from the guy who-"

"Made himself her familiar twice without your consent" Luca answered dryly. Uh oh! Silver knew from the sound of that tone that Luca was mad. Lily winced from having that being brought into the open. Hoshi was left speechless.

"What?! You had your first kiss stolen by one of those two guys? I haven't even kissed once Lily and yet you allow yourself to be with strange demons" Hoshi commented bluntly leaving Lily embarrassed.

"H-Hey! Stop talking about that! Can we please just sit and watch TV without mentioning about me kissing anyone?" Lily pleaded.

"Agreed" Silver said sharply before walking to the brown sofa, he did not want anyone to know about what happened when they were five and they didn't even know that it counted. Luca however gave him a dark look catching Silver's attention.

"I can hear you" was all the blond had said to Silver's horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LOT?!" Loez screams in anger as the TV continued to release static and smoke from the newly made hole. Lily and Silver watched in horror as they sat down, both had no idea of what had just happened. Hoshi and Luca decided to play fight fair enough since the pair were either watching or reading a book, but at that moment Hoshi had sent his leg up and kicked the phone so hard that it was forced from it's cradle. Without warning the phone had immediately crashed into the TV alerting everyone of what happened. Lily dropped her book while Silver's eyes went wide from shock. Without warning the TV shook before making a small explosive noise and slumped. Silence echoed in the room until Mizuki and Loez rushed into the living room to see Hoshi and Luca standing in fighting positions, while Lily and Silver had a look that suggested that they witnessed a murder taking place. This didn't sit well with the uncle who had now begun to scream at the young boys.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO! CAN'T YOU JUST BEHAVE EVEN WITH GUESTS IN THE HOUSE?!" Loez roars.

"Without admitting anything gramps, we wanted to say sorry" Hoshi said weakly, his eye went to Lily who had gone pale while Silver frowned at him but it was hard to tell since they were sitting behind the boys.

"You should be angry and we had forgotten that there wasn't much room available" Luca added now wishing that he had been sitting down. But oh no he had to show off what he and Hoshi had learned in martial arts class to Lily since she hardly showed up now a days. Ever since he was brought over to Loez's home as a baby she had always took care of him until the accident forced her away from him, however there were times when he was allowed to visit with Mia and now when he tried to impress Lily it had messed up.

Silver spotting that Mizuki was about to say something, had mad the gesture to keep his mouth shut and surprisingly the snake agreed. Instead he sat beside Lily and kept watching.

"This cannot be happening! I just had that paid off you foolish boys! Why is it that you break everything in the house?! There was the sink! The cooker! The Microwave!"

"Hey Gramps-" Hoshi whined, knowing that the microwave had a fault to begin with.

"Don't interrupt me boy!" Loez said in a venomous voice which silenced Hoshi.

"The table" the boys winced from that one. "The chairs that I HAD to replace seven times!" Loez stressed in anger making the boys once again wince.

"The sofa was set on fire! The TV AGAIN! Basically everything in this house including the bathroom has been ruined and replaced!" Loez screamed in front of the trio. Talk about airing out dirty laundry.

"We are-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPEAKING?!" Loez snaps.

"You know what?! I'm sick of having to discipline you both! You're worse than your father and he was an idiot!" Loez continues to rant; Lily looks at him oddly as she notices that there's twinge in his emotions.

"Uncle I think you need to sit down" Lily says meekly.

"Not right now Lily dear!" Loez says calmly before grabbing his belt and chucks it at Luca.

"This time I want you both to beat each other since you love violence that much!" Loez orders while Lily winces.

"What?!" Hoshi cries in horror, it's bad enough his grandfather had injured him with either a ruler or his belt but this was a new low.

"You heard me! Beat each other and take turns!" Loez yells before coughing, he winces as his chest starts to throb from his heart as it started to beat rapidly.

"Uncle are you okay?" Lily shoots up causing Silver to react, he knew without a doubt that her tone meant something was wrong.

"HOW AM I OKAY?!" Loez asks in a hysterical voice as he looks at her with pleading eyes. "THOSE HOODLUMS MURDERED THE TV AND NOW I HAVE TO ONCE AGAIN TO RANT!" he starts to cough for a bit and uses his hand to cover his mouth. Silver bristled from the smell of blood as the smell entered his nose.

"Loez I think you really need to sit down" Silver said as he went to help the man.

"I'll be fine, thank you Silver" Loez says softly as he sits down. Lily stands beside Loez and rubs his back to ease him, Loez smiles at her briefly.

"Such good children…" His smile vanishes leaving him angry. "Unlike those three over there! One's s misfit who likes to act like he's holy but always causes trouble" Mizuki blanched while his eyes went wide. "The second one is a public menace and a domestic terrorist who likes nothing more than to make people mad" Hoshi bites his lip

"The third one wants to judge just because he can read minds and does things without thinking! Just like the second one, the third one is also a bloody trouble maker both inside and out of the house and likes to destroy the house as well!" Loez snaps leaving the boys to put their heads down from shame. Mizuki still remembered what Loez had said once Lily left the room and it was not good at all. Sure Silver had been told off for his mistakes in the past to being indecent with Lily, but Mizuki had suffered the worst of it.

"Uncle I think you need to lie down now, you're overworking your heart with stress" Lily said softly as she tried to ease the tension from her uncle.

"I-You're right Lily" Loez said before standing up however his head started to swim leaving him light headed, Silver immediately helped him stand in place to the man's relief.

"Thank you Silver" Loez staggered until his heart rate started to get worse.

"I think I need to call an ambulance" Hoshi and Luca froze and looked at one another. "Where's the phone boys?" he asks while trying to remain as calm as possible. However the boys winces before looking at the TV, this unfortunately set the poor man off.

"YOU FOOLISH FOOLISH IDIOTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU STOP DESTORYING THE APPLIENCES? NOW WHEN I NEED IT! IT'S BEEN DAMAGED SO WHO CAN CONTACT ANYONE YOUR STUPID BOYS?!" Loez yells before going towards the door leading to downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Hoshi asks now sounding alarmed by the sudden move.

"Where else there's a phone downstairs" Loez said now opening the door, not noticing that there's something on the floor.

"W-Wait I have a-"

"STUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIID BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYS!" Loez screams as he falls down the stairs due to the skateboard.

"Phone…" Hoshi said weakly before taking out his mobile. Lily had a look that was a mixture between a frown and a wince.

"Uh-oh…" Lily said weakly. The group rush towards the door.

"I told you to move it!" Silver snaps as they look down the stairs to see glaring man.

"Why are you still standing there? Get the ambulance now" Loez rants weakly before passing out from the pain.

"So wait… do we still need to beat each other now that he's out?" Lily glares darkly at Hoshi before Silver slaps him harshly, forgetting that he's human.

"OW MY ARM!" Hoshi screams as his arm begins to hurt. Luca on the other hand sighs from the dumb question.

"Just call your father" Luca says weakly causing Hoshi to look at him sharply.

"Err Hello?! My arm!" Hoshi cried until he saw everyone glaring at him, knowing that he had no choice given that it was his fault, the albino mumbled before using his free hand to speed dial his father.

" _Hello?_ " asks Vincent who at that moment sounded like he was writing something. Hoshi still staring at the unconscious man while Luca, Lily, Silver and Mizuki were rooted to the spot, the white haired male had taken a deep breath before answering.

" _Hello? Who is this?_ " Vincent asks sternly.

"… Dad… Grandfather's down" Hoshi said weakly.

" _WHAT?! What happened?!_ " Vincent screams in shock as he scraps the chair from pulling back.

"It was an accident..." Hoshi replies weakly while feeling sweat running down his brow despite the fact that he was in pain.

" _Didn't I tell you to tidy your stuff up? Now look what's happened!_ " Vincent snaps before getting a nurse to contact the ambulance.

The group were still rooted to the spot and were staring at the fallen man.

Vincent stood by Loez's hospital room while staring at the guilty party, Hoshi on the other hand had his arm in a cast which had been placed in a sling from having found out that it was broken.

"Do I even need to know why my father is the room for a concussion and a heart attack?" Vincent asks coldly as he taps his foot and folds his arms. They squirmed from his gaze before he turned to look at Luca.

"You had-"

"The phone was kicked into the TV!" Luca cried causing Hoshi to round on him.

"You rat!" He snapped angrily.

"Hey I didn't say that you did it! Did I?" Luca reported back.

"You didn't have to Luca, his response is enough for me" Vincent's voice snapped them back to reality. They were in trouble; he then turned to Lily but kept his composure.

"Is this true?" Lily winced before nodding, there was no point lying to her cousin after this.

"What have I told you two? Stop destroying the house!" Vincent asks weakly as he frowns at his son and Luca.

"We didn't mean to, Hoshi didn't see the phone and kicked it" Luca defended, hoping that the man would believe him.

"It's still wrong, now I'm going to have to deal with an ill father and my son while I am suppose to be working" Vincent said weakly as he leaned on the wall. Luca blinked from his words.

"But what about me? Am I being kicked out? Where am I suppose to live?!" Luca asked in a panicked voice, even Lily was stunned by the sudden turn of events. Vincent chuckled before patting the stunned boy.

"Why Lily has room right? And I think it's about time you stay with her since you are both old enough, now that Lily's got two familiars to help her you can live there now" Silver's stomach dropped. Not another mouth to feed! He already couldn't stand Mizuki and now he's going to have a young teen who already hates his guts live with him. Did he really not get a say about this?

"But why?" Luca asks, not that he's complaining but he did deserve an explanation for this sudden move. Vincent smiles softly at him taking the boy by surprise.

"Well thankfully you are both sitting down. Do you remember your parents Luca?" This confused the boy.

"No, the only thing I know is that my parents had been murdered" Silver winced from those words. Images of his mother and sister began to plague his mind. Watching her get shot as she stood on the top of the stairs just because they were playing tag, it was suppose to be a fun and innocent game but his sister Anna had been spotted seeing something bad and was shot for no reason, just because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Luca turned to look at him with unreadable eyes but Lily knew, she could feel Luca's guilt and sadness for being harsh to Silver.

"What is that have to do with anything?" Luca asks now trying to rid himself of the guilt. Vincent looks at him with a small frown.

"Your father was murdered for digging in too deep with something incriminating, but your mother… she was forced to run away after you were born. No one has heard of her ever since" Vincent admitted softly. Luca's heart lurched from hearing the news, that couldn't be right yes he was a baby when it happened but hearing that left him sick to his stomach. Didn't his mother want him? Was that why she ran?

"Why did she leave then? Did we mean nothing to her or something? Why sir? Why would she-?"

"Because someone has been after her family for years Luca" he looks up in shock to see Vincent's hardened look, this proved that it was no joke something must have spooked his mother and the question was what.

"Which brings my reason to why you should stay with Lily" Silver and Lily piped up while Mizuki, Hoshi and Luca looked at him with confused looks.

"Why would I need to? Not that it's a bad idea but I don't understand" Luca asked as he observes Vincent, the man was surprisingly being secretive and to prove it he had been blocking Luca from reading his thoughts ever since he was small. The doctor sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Lily is your mother's sister" silence echoed in the room. Lily was in complete shock; this had to be a joke. No her sister left the family when she was two, no explanation, nothing she just took off without looking back.

"This has to be a joke" Hoshi said coldly as he looks at his father, he looks at Luca's stunned expression before seeing Lily's expression and for a minute Hoshi had wished that he hadn't. Lily was feeling heartbroken and had the look of someone who had been abandoned. To prove that she was in shock, Lily had the look of disbelief on her face. This had to be a dream, it was not happening, it was not funny and Lily was starting to feel resentment for her sister. Silver seeing her conflicted eyes held her hand in order to assure her that he was there, but Lily wasn't paying attention instead her mind was on one thing and that was to get out of the area.

"I'm afraid it is true, Ayami had been on the run ever since she left her home but didn't want her family to worry. When Lily was two, Ayami had gotten pregnant and told your father that she couldn't stay where demons would come after her, but your father didn't want to her to leave him so he went with her regardless of what would happen. Once you were born Luca Ayami had instructed your father to send you to my father for safety, however once you were placed with us he had been killed" Luca nodded in from the news.

"Lily?" Mizuki's voice got Luca's attention as Lily stood up. Her hair covered her eyes as she faced Vincent. Without warning she stormed out the area shocking them.

"Lily wait!" Silver called as he ran after the upset girl. Vincent sighed deeply.

"It's too be expected, Lily was only two and it deeply unsettled her family. Lily and Ayami were suppose to be close and now she's found out about what happened it's bound to open wounds that were suppose to be closed. Give her time Luca" Vincent said softly as he patted Luca. "Like Ayami Lily was also marked for death by the same demoness that has spread rumors to kill everyone in our family" Hoshi glares.

"That same one who cursed us right?" hearing this took Luca by surprise; Vincent nodded sombrely from hearing the question.

"I'm afraid so, Zerla is still imprisoned in Izumo but still has ways of making us suffer" the man said softly.

Lily stood on the side of the roof with a pensive expression, eyes sombre and filled with resentment. Why her sister couldn't send letter or speak to her somehow is beyond her. It wasn't fair, why now after all this time? She treated Luca like a younger brother not knowing or suspecting a thing, if she had known then she would have been there for him more than ever. She would have done more; she would have shielded him more but then what? Would Luca still think of her as a sister or push her away for being a reminder? Would he have resented her?

The questions continued to plague her mind as her blue dress fluttered thanks to the wind, her long hair now free from being tied up moved along with the dress creating a sad scene if anyone could see her now.

Lily almost jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her but knew from the sleeves that it was Silver. She could sense his worry and sadness which left her more sadder than ever.

"You can go home, don't worry about me" Lily said softly and yet he didn't budge.

"Not when you are like this Lily, let's head back…"

"To what Silver? I feel like I was living a lie!" Lily said as she turns to face him, eyes filled with bitterness as tears run down her cheeks. Silver sighs before lifting his hand up and brushes them away as she shivers from crying.

"I know but Luca was not aware of this either, so do not distance yourself or doubt that he doesn't care about you. That boy cares enough to be protective of you when it comes to me" Silver comments dryly, just hearing that made the girl laugh weakly.

"He's a real spit fire isn't he?" Lily asks shakily while smiling, seeing that made him smile.

"I now know where he gets it from-oof!" Silver grunted as she punched his arm playfully. "Hey no punching!" Silver said gruffly while smiling. Lily shook her head while pouting, however her eyes were filled with mirth.

"Come on jerk let's get Luca and Mizuki so we can go home" Lily said in a dull voice. Silver pulled a face.

"Can't we have the snake stay with them? I mean we don't truly need a freeloader in the house" Silver asked as he followed her to the door.

"He can learn if you guide him"

"It's like talking to a brick wall with him!" Silver cried out while the staircase echoed his voice.

"Now you know how I feel when it comes to you" Lily said dryly.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Silver yells as the door leading to the roof closes.

Silver places the last of Luca's stuff into one of the guest rooms before sighing at how late it was.

"Okay do you need anything to eat or drink?" Silver asks before turning round, he feels a smile slowly creep up from seeing Luca as he curls up in his futon while he is sound asleep. Silver puts the covers on properly before turning out the light and leaves the room silently in order to not disrupt the sleeping boy.

As he walks down the hallway his mind goes to Lily, yes she is managing for now but for how long given the circumstances he wasn't sure on who was going to snap. Lily or Luca?

Silver slowly opened the door to Lily's room and sighs at how Lily had once again managed to fall asleep at her desk. Her head was in her arms as she sat on the chair while her computer was still running; it made him wonder on how her neck was never affected by this.

The red head plucked the sleeping girl gently from her desk and placed her in her futon before covering her with her duvet. He smiled at how peaceful she was when she slept before looking at the semi clean room; he almost chuckled at how she tried to make an effort to clean up but frowned at the cleaning basket and saw a lot of dirty laundry. Even though he knew that she refused to have him do it, the kitsune however almost twitched at how the clothes almost overflowed from the basket. They had to be cleaned and given how they were suppose to be at her uncles, it almost relieved him at how the trip had been cancelled since he could do it. Yes she would scream at him for doing it but at least they would be clean, then again the basket might need to be cleaned as well.

Silver took the basket and proceeded to clean the clothes despite it being late in the night, with luck they should be clean by morning…hopefully.

Silver's head could be seen on a few of Lily's clean shirts, the work had tired him out so much that he ended up falling asleep on the clothes that he was folding up. So far the undergarments had already been put away which left the shirts and trousers.

Lily however was glaring at him slightly from catching him; her arms were folded and stood beside him while Luca and Mizuki stared at him.

"That's gutsy" Luca comments as he watches Silver sleep, Mizuki however was glaring.

"He touches Lily's clothes when he knows he's not allowed!" the snake snapped, Lily rolls her eyes and kicks Silver's rump only to have no response. Lily's mood darkened even more before spying his tail.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Silver's eyes snapped open from the pain that came from his tail; he shot up and went to grab his tail, sleep now forgotten due to the pain. Who would be stupid enough to step on his tail-where was he?

"Ehem!" Silver's ears pinned from being caught. Uh-oh!

"Had fun sleeping with my clothes?" Lily asks dryly causing the kitsune to turn his head and give Lily a sheepish smile. Lily's eyes shone murder while the boys were scowling at him for being indecent.

"I was cleaning" Silver replied meekly before groaning from the pain in his tail before spying her foot as she stood close to him, well that explained why his tail was now in pain. Only Lily would do that if she was VERY mad.

"Didn't I tell you not to clean my clothes?" Lily asks sternly, this unfortunately had set Silver off.

"Lily come on it was overflowing! How could you allow it to get that bad?!" Silver asks a now stunned Lily.

"So what? It's okay to touch without permission?"

"I was hoping to put all the clean stuff away but I fell asleep in the middle of doing it" Silver defended.

"And what time was that?" Lily asks bluntly.

"I don't know! Daylight was coming out that's all I remember" Silver replied with a frown as he tried to rub the pain out of his tail, he was so not going to forgive her for that.

Lily continues to frown.

"Leave my stuff alone and go to your room" Lily said sternly, hearing this shocked Silver while Mizuki hid his smirk. It was about time that he was getting punished.

"B-But- what?!" Silver was at a loss of what to say since she was telling him to go to his room like he was a child.

"Silver you've had only one hour of sleep, let us deal with things for now okay?" Lily's words shock Mizuki and Silver, Luca however agreed with Lily. Not getting enough sleep was going to cost Silver his health and not in a good way.

"Lily come on! I can handle-"

"Silver!" Lily warned sternly which made him wince, "Don't make me order you to go and sleep in your room! I'll deal with my laundry, Mizuki will do your chores while Luca helps with cooking" Lily instructed. Luca immediately rushed to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready while Mizuki grumbled as he went to clean the floors of the shrine.

"Check what cloth your using before touching the floors Mizuki!" Lily called from where they stood.

"Okay!" Mizuki replied as he ran. Lily then turned to Silver.

"Up you get Silver" Lily said as she helped him up, she then picked up her clothes before following him to his room, once she was sure that he was inside the teen went straight to her room and placed the clothes on the floor so she could sort them out. Once that was done she immediately placed them into their separate compartments so it was easier to spot which item is which.

Now satisfied with her work. Lily had crept back into Silver's room knowing from experience on how stubborn he was, already she felt a sigh leaving her from seeing how he was still awake.

"Silver come on sleep now, we can take care of things" Lily said as she sat beside him. Silver gave her a scowl.

"It's morning so I have no reason to sleep" Silver said before a yawn left his lips. Lily shook her head before patting his head.

"Come on sleepy head lay down and sleep" Lily says as she makes him lay down and strokes the crown his head. This slightly relaxes him but at that moment he didn't want her to leave him so he grabs her waist and pulls Lily so she's laying beside him.

"H-Hey Silver!" she yelps in shock only to have him hug and pull her close.

"Just stay like this please" Silver mumbled before sighing softly, Lily glares at him weakly but doesn't do anything. Instead her hands are on his chest and stays still, only to feel his nose nuzzle her before releasing soft snores which causes Lily to whine quietly. Why her?

" _Oh well, might as well get more sleep then_ " Lily mutters before closing her eyes since it was going to take awhile.

Without knowing the time Lily had been nudged awake slightly, she whined a bit before opening her eyes to see Luca.

"A girl named Himemiko wants to know if you can come to her tea party tomorrow night" Luca mouthed after muttering his apologies. Lily on the other hand blinked as she tried to process what had been said, her eyes widened before nodding.

"You can come to" Lily mouthed back to his shock, he nods slowly despite the fact that he's in shock from what she said. Lily tries to get out of Silver's grip; she bites her bottom lip from the lack of success. Seeing this Luca tries to pull Silver's arm away from Lily only to have this happen.

" _Waaaah!_ " Luca mentally screams as Silver pulls a petrified Luca into his arms, this forces Luca to squish Lily slightly as he is forced to lay on top of them.

" _Oh why?_ " Lily cried mentally as she now had a clingy possessive fox and her nephew on her. Lily then punches Silver repeatedly but is unable to wake him up; Luca on the other hand was red in the face from what had just happened. He tried to get out of Silver's grip which proved futile and turned to see Lily glaring, she was so angry right now and wanted nothing more than to punch them off of her. Instead she spies Silver's ear and then tries to free her right hand since it was closest to him. Luca's eyes widened at what she was planning to do and mouthed 'no' pleading with her to reconsider with what she was about to do. However Lily was too angry to even consider anything. After placing her index finger into her mouth and made sure that it was wet enough, she then lifted her arm up and slipped the wet finger into Silver's left ear before twisting it as she pushes her finger deeper into his ear.

Silver's eyes shot open from the horrific act before shooting up and moved away from them due to what happened. His hand went straight to his ear and looks at them with petrified eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Silver screams in terror as he looks at them, Luca's eyes were wide and had lost the ability to speak. That was mortifying for anyone to endure while Lily on the other hand was folding her arms and glared.

"Now that I have your attention! Can you not send my nephew onto me like that! I don't like to be squished like that" Lily snaps before getting up and leaving the room in a huff, Silver while his hand is still covering his ear turns shakily to Luca who's mind looked as if it had been blown. What just happened?

Lily after sorting her clothes out had began to eat her lunch which had been a sandwich while Luca was sitting beside her, Silver on the other hand was sitting in front of her. No one spoke a word after what had transpired, that was going to be something it was going to be kept a secret no matter what.

Silver after cleaning the dishes started to feel a sense of nausea for no reason. He stared to gag just as he covered his mouth and almost felt the urge to throw up. This caught their attention and made them look up.

"You okay?" Lily asks now giving him her attention. Not trusting his voice Silver shook his head and rushed towards the bathroom. Lily then turned to a confused Luca who shrugged; surely the incident hadn't caused that much damage right?

 **Seven hours later**

Lily had began to finish her work and was smiling at what was happening with it, she then went to get her sketchbook and began to do a series of doodles.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lily's hand jolted and moved to one side creating a long jagged line to her surprise. She looked up and glared at the noise, Luca who was doing his homework which involved reading a book had accidently threw the book in the air and rolled instinctively which caused him to hurt his knee as a result. Luca then cried out in pain before clutching the bruised leg before curling up on the floor. What was that all about?!

Mizuki who was cleaning the table had heard the noise; sadly his hand slipped with the cloth and ended up slamming his face onto the table causing his face to leave a mark. He looks at where the source of the noise was before grumbling and glaring.

"Who was that?" he muttered darkly, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. Oishi and Dai blink from the scream as they ended up tripping and toppling against the table legs. That was unexpected! Why was Silver screaming?

Lily frowned as she placed her headphones on and began to blare any more screaming out with music from her laptop, next she began to rub out the jagged line before continuing where she had left off.

Silver covered his mouth to hide his sharp canines; he was in shock to see such a thing even appear. His mouth had hurt after he had passed out in the bathroom so once he came round. Still disorientated while was feeling a sudden migraine and sickness coming along as he looked at the mirror, that was when he saw his teeth now sharped and bared. His own eyes feral, his tail was starting to feel sore and tender to his dismay. It almost made the time when Lily stomped onto his tail seem like nothing. What was going on around here?!

Silver wanted to get help but who would know about what was going on.

" _Take these damn pills when you start to get weird boy! Don't leave without them!_ " Loez's cold tone shook Silver but the pills were in his room and he was not going to get them without people seeing him this way.

His stomach started to hurt badly almost as if he was being kicked repeatedly, while at the same time his teeth were becoming so painful that he wanted nothing more than to chomp on anything hard just to make the pain go away. But he doubted that it would have any effect what so ever. Just as he was about to move, Silver had almost resisted the urge to bit his lip due to the fact that he had tried to move his tail only that was a big mistake. Silver spied outside's door and opened it, seeing no one he rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some sake jars he had personally had hidden before the ban thanks to the fact that Mizuki had purposely tried to drink them out of house and home. He then grabbed a cup as he came to the conclusion of drinking himself to the point that the pain would go away.

Once Silver had arrived at his room, to his relief he had not being caught by anyone as he slammed the door shut. He then went to bed and began to drink straight from the jar. With luck his pain would vanish, however he could hear his fangs making small scraping noises as they brushed against the rim of the jar. He winced but kept on drinking. Very soon after the third bottle began to get tipsy and started to slouch onto the futon before sleep entered his mind.

"Silver? Silver!" a females' voice caught Silver's attention as he continued to sweep the porch. He saw Lily standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What is it Lily?" Silver asks looking at her with curious eyes.

"Can you come with me for a bit" Lily said now moving away, confused Silver follows her with the broom before seeing that she had entered her room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Silver asks as they take their seats by the table.

"I want a divorce" Lily says coldly as she leans on the table and looks at him. This takes Silver by surprise. Why did she want a divorce? She wasn't married to him.

"I don't follow? What do you mean a divorce because I am pretty sure that we are not married yet?" Silver asks with curious eyes.

"No not that kind of divorce, I'm talking about room/office divorce" Lily replies bluntly as they continue to sit by the table.

"Office… wise?" Silver asks in a confused tone, even he did not know how to respond to that comment.

"Your room. I want you out of it as soon as possible" Silver's stomach plummets from the shock from hearing such a thing being asked.

"B-But where am I suppose to sleep?!" Silver cries out as he stands up

"Silver sit down"

"No! I want to know exactly what is going on here!" Silver cries out in anger and shock.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" Lily boomed, due to word binding Silver does as he's told to his anger.

"So… where will I sleep then?" He asks angrily as he folds his arms.

"Outside" she says tartly, hearing this leaves him stunned.

"I spoke to Mizuki who will be dealing with were you sleep and he will arrange where in his room will you be sleeping" Lily added bluntly, Silver was more in shock. He would rather sleep outside than sleep with him.

"So I'm sleeping with a snake?!" Silver asks dryly as his tail bristles from shock, now hating the fact that he will have to share with Mizuki.

"But why my room?" Silver asks while trying to keep as calm as he could in order to not anger Lily anymore. Lily laces her fingers together as she looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"I am turning it into my office so I can use it for technical and document use, end of discussion" Lily replies bluntly before standing up.

"Hey wait you can't do that to me Lily" Silver snaps as she starts to walk away. "LILY!" he snaps angrily as he stands up, there was no way he would EVER share a room with that snake. It's bad enough he has to share Lily, now this!

Silver shoots up from his bed, now awake he starts to take in his surroundings. To his relief he was still in his room and sees to his side a few empty bottles of sake and a cup. Silver briefly remembers drinking that night to get him to fall asleep due to the pain in his mouth. To his dismay the pain was still there causing him to cover his mouth and groan.

"What just happened?" he asks weakly, still disorientated from the dream. Talk about scary!

"Yo Silver" Lily pops her head in the room after sliding the shoji doors open causing him to yelp in shock before bumping his tail, her scent was starting to drive him crazy and he didn't like it one bit. Hurting his tail didn't made things any better for him as Silver resisted the urge to grab it. Lily frowns at the bottles on the floor and sighs.

"What's up with you? Did drinking finally take it's toll on you? Why so jumpy?" Lily asks looking puzzled as she takes in his unkept appearance.

"Fine just… what time is it?" Silver slowly turns to look at the window that showed him outside. He then noticed that it was daytime. Lily frowns at his disorientated look, his mind was buzzing the pain he was feeling leaving her confused on what was the cause for his sudden problem.

"Twelve o'clock in the afternoon" Lily replied bluntly.

"WHAAAT?! Why didn't you wake me?" Silver yells in shock as he tries to stand up but finds that his body can't move.

"You were so tired from doing twice as much work for the past week since Mizuki isn't doing well for chores, so I let you have the morning off" Lily shrugs Silver blinks at the kind gesture despite the fact that she had stopped him from working yesterday morning as well.

"I don't eat breakfast much anyways so I'm not fussed" Lily shrugged Luca took a piece of toast and rushed off to school today" Lily replied however the happy mood he had before now suddenly vanishes and begins to strides out the room despite being in pain. Not caring about how his clothes were wrinkled from tossing and turning, nor had they been changed since yesterday lunch.

"Hey where are you going?" Lily asks now going after him.

"You're having lunch now" Silver says bluntly as if saying that it was not up for discussion.

"But I just eat already" Lily said weakly as she followed him.

"What exactly?" he snaps as he looks at her angrily, knowing that she would eat bite sized foods when he often didn't cook.

"Spaghetti" Silver stops from the reply and sighs.

"Fine but-"

"Already did some shrine jobs already and made Mizuki scrub the decks" Lily replied bluntly. "Seriously we're okay just get some more rest until you do anything, you're not feeling well and we might have to cancel the tea party" Lily grins before patting him. Silver glares.

"Tea party?" Silver asks coldly.

"Princess Himemiko asked me to come but if-"

"WE are going and that's final" Silver said angrily, how could she do something so silly? His health meant nothing when it came to invitations that yōkai.

"Well you are ill and besides you just had a nightmare" Silver flinches before looking at her with shock filled eyes. How did she know that?!

"I know how much you don't want to be with Mizuki so don't worry. I don't even need to ask given the way you both behave towards each other, see you but make sure you rest first!" and with that Lily goes off leaving him standing by the door.

"I swear whether she is a mind reader or not, she sees like a hawk" he mutters before looking at his clothes, grimacing for not noticing his appearance was that bad. Silver goes back in his room and slams the door shut. He might have to take her advice on drinking less or getting a non alcoholic drink after all.

The pain in his body did not leave what so ever and he was starting to feel like an emotional train wreck, he had no idea of what was going on and was starting to hate every second of it. At one point he was trying to kill Mizuki or he was in his room hiding from the pain and had to hide the fact that he was crying as he curled himself up into a ball, medicine long forgotten as a result.

Luca at times when Silver had showed himself was looking at him oddly to Silver's confusion and he didn't know why he was doing that. Was there something on him or was there something wrong with his clothes? The boy never did ask or reply given that he could read minds. Even when Silver looked at Lily during lunch, he unknowingly had been staring at her a lot longer than usual and then spotted Luca scowling slightly, this had left Silver blinking as he realised that he had been staring at Lily a lot longer than he should have been. He didn't know why but some part of him was pulling itself towards her and it was driving him crazy. Twice that day he had to take a cold shower when things got out of hand, he even developed short fevers and his tail started to ache once again. The worst part was his teeth had continued to ache and he couldn't get anything to stop them from hurting. The very thought of grounding his teeth together had scared him.

Silver tried to sleep it off only to hear the sound of his door being pounded into which left him annoyed.

"What?! What do you want?" Silver growled while scowling at the door.

"Get up foxy it's time to go" just hearing Mizuki's' voice left Silver annoyed and tried to get up.

"Alright stop hounding at my door" Silver snapped as he crawls over to his wardrobe. Using the door he clawed his way up before opening it up. Spying his purple hakamashita and black hakama he grabbed them before changing while trying to keep himself from upsetting his body anymore than it already was. Silver hissed when the fabric had touched his tail but bit his lip, only he immediately regretted it as it started to bleed. Silver yelped and cursed before covering his mouth with his hand and went to get his bleeding lip cleaned up.

Once that was done Silver joined the group, however his eyes went to Luca who was frowning at him still, it was getting the point that Silver was going to snap and demand why the boy was looking at him like he had done something wrong because Silver was sure that he hadn't anything. So why was acting like he had?

Lily arrived in the living room wearing a blue long sleeved short dress over her short sleeved dark blue shirt; the sleeves were very wide at the bottom while the dress reached to her knees, under the dress was a pair of shorts that went up to her lower legs in order to make sure nothing would happen. Mizuki began to compliment her dress while Luca smiled at her modest look, unfortunately Silver was at a loss for words which left Lily wondering why he was staring at her oddly.

"Ehem!" Lily coughed which left Silver jumping slightly.

"Huh? What?" Silver looked up to see her frowning.

"Are you okay?" Lily asks now looking at him with worry, Silver blinked from her question.

"Yeah why?"

"You're spacing out a lot today. Do you want to stay home?" Lily asks now placing her hands on her hips, sadly this left Silver uncomfortable as the elastic on her waist began show the shape of her thighs.

"Maybe he should, he's not been himself lately" Mizuki said with a smirk, however before he could say anything else Silver immediately had him pinned to a wooden beam but had him tied upside down. To make it worse for him there were two foxfires circling below him, almost daring him to free himself knowing that if he escaped they would hunt him down and burn him badly.

"How's that for not being myself vermin?" Silver spat before walking out the room leaving a stunned Lily and petrified Luca.

Lily and Luca followed Silver to a swamp; both kept silent knowing that Silver was still in a bad mood the proof was how he kept stomping the ground. Almost as if he wanted to kill any insects that crossed his path this had left the pair wishing that he had stayed home.

"So… Silver. How has your… illness?" Lily asks wearily as Silver continues to have a look of someone who wanted to murder someone.

"Fine! Stop asking about it Lily please" Silver pleads as he looks at her, his eyes softened from seeing her worried glance. His hand moved on it's own and cupped her cheek lightly, Lily could feel that Silver's hand was trembling for some reason but why? It didn't make sense for him to act in such a manner.

"Lily I'm just trying to deal with a few things at the moment and I need you to bear with me a little while longer okay?" Silver asks softly, seeing his conflicted eyes left Lily nodding. Silver smiles briefly before trying to walk away only he had now found it hard the moment he touched her soft cheek. His breathing quickened and felt himself moving closer, just one touch was all his body wanted but his mind was screaming no, sadly his body was in control and began to override everything. Silver began to lean in closer, as he did the kitsune was able to catch more of her floral scent leaving him feeling slightly intoxicated and for once didn't want to fight the urge. Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Silver how much further until we reach Princess Himemiko's home?" Luca's sudden question jolted Silver from what he was doing and pulled back; he tried not to gasp for air while Lily's face had gone red as she began to blink from what had just happened. Did that just happen? Her mind was now left with unanswered questions to her dismay, but she knew that she had to get them out of him sometime soon.

Very soon they reached Himemiko's home and were greeted with the host who was in human form but wore a floral kimono. Lily greeted the girl with a hug and smiled.

"How are you Himemiko?" Lily asks with a wide smile.

"I'm fine, I hope you didn't get lost though" Himemiko replied with a concerned expression before looking at the boys.

"No we didn't thank you" Lily smiled at how worried her friend was, it left her feeling blessed and touched by the gesture.

"I thought you were a yōkai" Luca asked weakly catching her attention.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" the girl asked with curious eyes, she tilted her head to the side as she looks at him.

"Oh errm" Luca stammered as he looks at her, now wishing that he hadn't of spoken due to being shy. "My name is Luca… I'm Lily's nephew" Himemiko gasps before looking at Lily as she beamed at the boy.

"I didn't know that he was your nephew" she commented making Lily chuckle.

"Yeah, it was a shock for me since I helped raise him when we were very young" Lily said with a brief giggle, Himemiko smiled from seeing how happy Lily was.

"Welcome Lily's nephew, I hope you enjoy your brief stay here" Himemiko greeted with a respectable bow. Luca stammered before bowing back in return.

"T-Thank you" Luca replied making Himemiko smile as she covered her sleeve.

"So you do you like your human form?" Lily asks now looking at the female yōkai. Himemiko nodded.

"I love it and knowing that you and Silver were the ones who helped me see Kotarou has left me feeling nothing but never ending happiness. I am forever in your debt for your kindness" Himemiko said with a smile. Lily smiles back before hugging the girl.

"It was my pleasure, I'm more than happy to help couples find one another" Lily replied.

"Still I shall treasure this form no matter what" Himemiko commented as she looks up at Lily.

"Oh that's very touching…brat" Silver mutters to himself causing Luca to look at him with shocked eyes. Why was he being so mean to the host? What exactly had she done to deserve such rude words?

"What was that Silver?" Lily asks sharply, her very voice left him shivering but not in a bad way leaving him slightly embarrassed but kept it to himself.

"Nothing!" Silver said in a high tone before spotting Luca's filthy glare.

"Stop looking at my aunt you pervert" Luca hissed before hitting Silver with his shoulder.

"Look it's not my fault okay?!" Silver hisses back as he turns to see Lily glaring at him while Himemiko had the look of confusion on her face. Just seeing their looks made him wince with guilt.

"Shall we go in?" Himemiko asks Lily who on the other hand wasn't sure given how Silver was acting.

"I… okay sure if it's okay with you" Lily asks wearily. Himemiko looks at her.

"I wouldn't have invited you if it was not okay Lady Lily" she replied softly, Lily nods before following Himemiko into her home. Lily and Luca were in awe from seeing how grand and shiny Himemiko's home, Silver however was resisting the urge to mutter or look at Lily and what was worse was that his fangs were acting up again leaving him wanting to groan in discomfort. Trying to distract himself he looked around the palace only to catch Lily's dress top as she moved, seeing her move left him slightly hypnotised and drawn to her figure which in itself was not what he had in mind.

Silver then turns to look at Luca and almost bristled in surprise as he sees him glaring.

"Stop staring you pervert or I will make your life a living hell" Luca mouthed at a now disturbed kitsune who wanted nothing more than to run. That boy was definitely Lily's nephew and given that Lily lived up to her threats, he was sure that the boy would as well. However now that Silver had thought about the last threat Lily had made, it left him tingling with glee at how she told him off. It almost left him thinking about what she would look like if she wore something that was out of her comfort zone and held something like a ruler or a whip-

"OW! WHY?!" Silver yells as he glares at Luca who's eyes shone murder and bit his lip.

"You know my aunt and I can hear you right moron?" Silver blinked before looking at Lily's eye as it twitched slightly while Himemiko was silent, not knowing why Lily had gone so silent. Silver swallowed thickly as he looks at her weakly.

"S-Sorry" Silver stuttered before looking away. Eyeing him coldly Lily then looked away and began to resume her talk with Himemiko. The yōkai looked at Silver then at Lily before they began to walk ahead.

"You know, why not alter your appearance with the talismans?" Himemiko asks out of the blue leaving Lily confused.

"Why would I want to do that?" Lily asks quietly as he looks at her smiling friend.

"Well wouldn't it be fun to see what you look like as a yōkai? Plus you have word binding so why not order him to do something unusual?" her friend hinted. Lily's eyes went wide from horror before pink appeared on her cheeks.

"H-Himemiko" Lily hissed weakly as she slapped the girl lightly "You can't go saying stuff like that" Lily whispered now feeling her ears turning red from what her friend had in mind, now realising that Silver and Himemiko had both in fact indecent thoughts.

"Why not? You are his master and fiancée right?" at that moment Lily wanted nothing more than to ram her head against the nearest wall. She hoped that Luca was not listening in and peeked; to her relief he was still glaring at Silver.

"That doesn't mean that I want to be touched" this confused Himemiko. "Look once and I mean ONCE we get married, that's when he can but right now…" Himemiko notices Lily's saddened look "I want us to sort out his trust issues, when he starts to be honest and tells me what's going on, including about how he was like in the past. Then I might consider moving forward" Lily replied sombrely. Himemiko made a clicking noise with her teeth as she looks at them. What could she do to help them move things forward, it seemed nearly impossible given how close they might seem but that was a façade now that she saw them. There was a giant chasm that separated the pair and it left her wondering why that is, what had even encouraged them to even be engaged to one another piped her interest. Maybe she could try and encourage them but when and where to start was the question.

Himemiko commented about how the full moon made the moss glow, it left Luca and Lily in awe while Silver remained brooding on his current situation.

"That's the new Land God?" asked a voice from behind a nearby curtain, the thoughts of the person immediately caught Lily's attention leaving her to look at the curtain. She spotted three sets of eyes looking at her and almost felt intimidated by their resentful look.

"She doesn't look much, just plain and weak" the second voice muttered leaving Lily feeling like she had swallowed something bitter and felt her upper mouth twitch in disgust. Just another pack of jealous bitter girls only they were yōkai to Lily's annoyance. As much as she wanted to vent at them, she chose the high road and ignored them which could be seen by Himemiko.

"Why Master Silver chose her I don't know" the third voice hissed just as Lily walked past them. Before anyone could process what as happening the curtain flew open and Lily was sent to the ground, she bit back a cry and turned to glare at the ones who sent her to the ground. The girl immediately rolled her eyes as she saw three fish yōkai cooing and hugging Silver, who at that moment looked uncomfortable and slightly annoyed.

"Master Silver do you remember us?" Asks the second voice.

"You're the Carp princesses right? How… er lovely to see you. You've grown since I've last saw you" Silver said weakly now wanting to leave so he could avoid gaging at how they smelt. Must have been using some perfume they made or brought from their home, not that he wanted smell the strong stuff.

"Oh don't be mean Master Silver" the first one cried with a wide smile.

"We're so much more beautiful compared to when we were younger" The third one gushed to Silver's dismay.

"See how our scales sparkle" The second one said with a flirtatious smile.

" _Someone just kill me please! Better yet is there a bus or carriage nearby that I can ram myself against?_ " Silver thought in a pleading voice that made Luca snort, hearing this made Silver glare and left him wanting to strangle the boy. Lily's brow rose from hearing Silver's thoughts, on the bright side he wasn't attracted to them but it didn't leave feeling anymore relief.

"Aren't we beautiful" Asked the first one as she hugged his arm tightly. Silver felt himself grow more annoyed at how clingy they were being.

"Ladies… you are all beautiful in your own way" Silver said in a surprisingly calm voice but the girls were oblivious.

"Oh don't be like Master Silver" the third one drawled as she smiled.

"Who is the most beautiful one here?" asked the second as she leaned closer.

"There's only one who is the most beautiful right?" the first one to leaned closer only it was near his ear. Silver resisted the urge to shake in anger at how they were getting too close for his liking, one even ran a fin down his arm leaving him shivering from the lack of space but they assumed that it was because he liked them. Lily bit her lip before turning her head; she was not going to get involved with his previous girlfriends and hated the fact that he would allow them to act so shamelessly in front of her. Just seeing them act like this reminded her of how unfaithful he had been towards her, this left her wondering on how many other women he had been with

"So why not choose now?" the second one asked as she placed her head on his arm and ran it down to his hand. Silver felt his mouth twitch in anger as they started to hound him even more than usual.

"Come on it's not that hard is it?" the first one asked

"Only one right?" the third one leaned closer while the first one placed her head on his shoulder.

"Just chose Master Silver" the third one cooed as she moved her fin, however she brushed lightly against his sore tail without realising it. Silver's fur and tail bristled before he rounded at them with murder in his eyes, against his better judgement the red head started to bare his fangs at the Carp princesses which left them, Lily, Luca and Himemiko not only shocked but stunned by how he looked at them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME AND STOP TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT YOU BLOOMING HARLOTS! I'M NOT A YOUR PLUSHY TOY SO GET OFF OF ME!" Silver roars which causes every noise in the home to become deathly silence. Without meaning to every bit of his frustration had started to pour out with each word that left his mouth.

"IS THERE SOME KIND OF SIGN OVER ME THAT SAYS TOUCH ME OR HUG ME?! NO! SO GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY VAIN CHICKS AND GO FIND SOME OTHER POOR SMUCK TO TORMENT!" Silver rants without meaning to, right now he was growing very tired of having people especially the Carp princesses who were constantly either touching or bothering him without thinking of what he would be feeling. Enough was enough now, before when he had no memory he wouldn't have minded but he was getting married and even if they didn't know that was tough luck for them. Reality started to kick in for the carp princesses as they started to cry, the proof was the tears that had suddenly appear in their eyes before they began to wail from the insults. Now wondering why he was acting in such a cruel manner.

"Why are you so mean to us Silver?" the first one weeps as she covers her face with her fins.

"We just wanted to tell you that we miss you a lot! Is that so wrong?" The third one cried, this causes Silver to growl angrily.

"Gaaaoooow cry me a river and get lost!" Silver scowls at them with narrowed eyes while folding his arms, Lily blanches at his hostile mood but finds herself unable to move. Himemiko looks at Lily's reaction but sympathises with them, she could tell that Silver was not in his right mind and had guessed that something had just happened. Luca on the other hand was just in shock from the colourful words Silver had sprouted.

"In case you haven't heard I am engaged so back off already and stay there!" Silver rants without thinking about what he had said, if he had been in his right mind the fox would have then stopped to cover his mouth and would have felt his face heat up from embarrassment. But sadly he was too angry and sore to care. Just seeing him act like this made the carp princesses freeze up but they were more stunned from hearing that he was engaged compared to the fact that he was sprouting those his harsh words. Not wanting to take anymore of his insults the Carp Princesses had decided to run away, due to feeling deeply hurt and embarrassed from the fact that they humiliated themselves by throwing themselves on an engaged yōkai. Silver mentally winced, he didn't mean to lash out but he just wasn't feeling himself, his tail was hurting, his teeth still ached and just putting either his lip or tongue on them had made his lips bleed. He was not having a good day at all.

"What are you fricking high or something?! What was that about?!" Lily screams ignoring everyone else in the room as she glares at him as she clenches her hands, she resists the urge to slap Silver senseless for acting in such an indecent manner. The worst part was that this was Himemiko's home; it wouldn't have been too bad if it was at the house, embarrassing yes but she would have 'slightly' understood. Silver gave her a look of disbelief and gestured to their retreating forms.

"Lily you saw them! They were-"

"Have you been snorting catnip when I wasn't looking?!" She screams causing Silver's ears to pin themselves to his skull. She was mad for sure.

"N-No" He froze before glaring. "I don't even do that kind of stuff girl! DON'T EVER ASSUME THAT AGAIN!" Silver ranted as he stomped towards the fuming girl!

"THEN DON'T DO THAT AGAIN?! WE GIRLS HAVE FEELINGS TO YOU KNOW!" Lily barked ignoring everyone and focused her attention on him.

"So you think it's okay to have people throwing themselves on you?!" Silver snaps now moving closer. Himemiko's eyes go wide at how they were behaving but says nothing, if anything she was impressed at how they weren't tearing each other apart.

"NO I DON'T! But I would at least ask nicely-"

"I DON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO TOUCH MY TAIL!" Silver screams before covering his mouth as his eyes go wide. Lily gives him a look of disbelief.

"That's it?! All this yelling is over a tail?" Lily asks coldly. Silver starts to shake with fury.

"DU-YEAH! I don't allow anyone touching it!" Silver snaps.

"Why because it's a mating call?" Silver freezes from her words, how did she know that?!

"I'm quite surprised given how you've been with a lot of women idiot! Did you not know that I wouldn't find out?! I'm pretty sure a lot of them has touched it right?" Lily spat angrily. Silver stared to snarl in anger.

"No as a matter of fact! They DON'T!" Silver snapped back, Lily had been the only one who had done that and it was when he had gotten into an incident with Mizuki and the glue. It had gotten to the point that he almost had to have it shaved but Lily had used hot water and tried to brush all the gunk away. Not that he was going to admit that Lily had been the first one.

"Oh sure Silver! You know what I should have just made you stay at home and allowed Mizuki to come" Lily snapped, Silver felt a tick appear by his right eye.

"Now that is unfair!" Silver yelled feeling hurt but kept himself in check to the best of his ability.

"Then what the hell is going on with you?!" Lily asks angrily, Silver resisted the urge to bit his lip and turned his head.

"I'm just not feeling well-"

"Which is why I said stay at home!" Lily continued to rant.

"I don't want to Lily!" Silver stressed out now feeling frustrated with her stubborn attitude.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust that snake!" Lily exasperated as she threw her arms up in anger.

"Luca is with me!" Lily replied now sounding tired. "How would I be in any danger?" Lily asks now sending her arms by her sides. Silver continued to glare.

"Because he doesn't know his boundaries-"

"He sees me as a sister! He's been alone for a very long time Silver what do you expect?" Lily asks coldly. Silver continues to glare at her naïve words.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Silver retorted coldly.

"Silver I'm warning you stop this now" Lily warns knowing that he was going too far.

"Why should I? He forgets you are my fiancée and tries to weasel his way by talking about my past! He only thinks of me as a disgrace and always tries to ridicule me just because I'm not a holy familiar!" Silver snaps.

"He's a child Silver what do you expect? He doesn't know any better and sees some Yōkai who have bad reputations as bad, and don't have a single ounce of remorse" Lily replied sternly. Silver grits his teeth angrily from how she was defending him.

"You know what?! Why don't you marry the brat then if you are so chummy with him!" Silver spat before walking away.

"Silver!" Lily was left speechless by his words. What was going on with him? Was he that jealous? Which in a way was odd since she's with him and not Mizuki.

"Silver this is silly get back here now" Lily said sternly but the angry fox just kept walking and didn't look back.

"Silver!" Lily growls before looking at Himemiko weakly.

"I am very sorry about this" Lily apologises weakly.

"It's quite alright, I think he's dealing with something personal" Himemiko comments while Lily has a sour look on her face.

"Oh I know and he's going to pay for not having it sorted out! Nor did he have the galls to tell me that he was having a problem to begin with" Lily bit coldly, this shocked Luca and Himemiko who were now wondering on what she had in mind.

Once Silver arrives at his room. He immediately starts to pant deeply from what had just happened, that was awful and not once did he ever want to remember that event again! What had caused him to act in such an improper manner? Talk about disgraceful and in front of his master, her nephew and her friend as well!

Silver groaned deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to sort out his sudden emotional imbalance, he just wanted to scream, curse and cry from what happened.

It was embarrassing no humiliating NO-! It was mortifying to Silver's dismay. He was not going to come out the room and instead hide in the basement that he installed in his room, then he would lock it and cower inside the makeshift room until the matter had been attended to and dealt with accordingly.

Suddenly the door to his room was slammed open without warning, Silver ended up screaming in a high pitched voice to his horror. Eyes widening from what just happened, Silver immediately clammed his mouth shut with his hands.

"Lily! Lily I swear I didn't mean it!" Silver cried as he saw her thunderous face as one minute she stood there by the door glaring at him and the next she was storming over towards him, Silver due to reflex ends up trips and landed on the floor, he almost howled in pain from landing on his tail before he scrambled onto the futon as he tries to escape her wrath, this had messed up his futon and had left him tangled up in his sheets. He looks up at her with fear filled eyes as he tries to move backwards only to fail badly thanks to his bed sheets.

However Lily still kept walking over towards him with a dark glint in her eye. Enough was enough in her books and this had to be dealt with now!

"Lily please I don't know what came over me! Lily don't!" Silver pleaded as she grabbed his shoulders and slammed him onto the messy futon; next she straddled his waist and leaned closer towards his face. His eyes widened from what was going on, he knew that she was going to kill him one way or another. His own heart was starting beating out of his pinned ears as he stared at her with fearful eyes, what was she going to do to him? Was she that mad at him?

What as worse was that her scent was driving his senses wild leaving him wanting to run or flip Lily over so he could have her whether she wanted him to or not, which in a sense began to scare him even more, as much as he tried to struggle her grip had kept him in place to his dismay.

" _Why isn't anyone coming in and stopping this?!_ " Silver screamed mentally as he tried to escape her hold.

Without warning she sent her head down and bit his neck.

"LILY!" Silver yelled in fear as the bite had left him yelping and had caused him to scream in panic, his body started to shake especially from the fact that she was sitting on him which prevented him from running. But the fact that Lily was also biting him as she invades his personal space had left him confused and scared. The pain left him feeling mixed emotions thanks to the fact that she bit his weak spot, it left him wanting to either moan or scream from the pain. Lily then bit harder on his neck which allowed her to break the skin. Silver ended up choosing to scream and began to thrash due to the pain and from the moment he had caught the scent of blood coming from his neck. Silver clawed the futon causing the sheets to rip from his nails; he started to pant and groan as he continued to resist touching her knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he did. Silver continued to wonder why she was even doing this until she released his neck. He turned his neck to look at her, his eyes shaky from what had just happened to him while his palms had gone sweaty from resisting very hard. He was panting heavily and almost resisted to avoid her gaze as the kitsune's face went beet red from what she just did.

"There! Why do you always have to make such a big deal of everything?" Lily snapped as she sits up and folds her arms. Silver went rigid as he takes in what she said, his eyes then went to the blood on her mouth and watched her use her sleeve to wipe off the blood, just seeing this makes him bite back a groan and resists the urge to lick the blood away from her mouth but kept his ground. He had lost the energy to even move thanks to his non stop panicking and thrashing, Silver looked at her while looking completely baffled as to why she did it.

"Huh?" Silver asks not knowing what to say.

"Look every kitsune goes through it, why didn't you just ask me to do this sooner? You could have saved us the embarrassment you fool" Lily snaps coldly.

"HUH?!"

"I mean honestly that kind of behaviour is not right and I get it that it'll leave you uncomfortable, but why didn't you ask for medicine or something?" Lily asks angrily as she narrows her eyes at him.

"What are you on about?!" Silver cries now sounding upset from not knowing as to what she was even talking about, this leaves Lily frowning.

"You are dealing with Full Moon Week" Lily replies bluntly. Silver blinks in shock from hearing her words. He's what?

"Huh?!" Lily sighs at how clueless he was but keeps her eyes on him.

"Look you're starting puberty that's why you're acting weird. Tail aching" Silver goes rigid again. "Fevers" Silver swallows "Uncontrollable outbursts" Silver's ears pin themselves to his skull at being caught out. "And sore teeth" Silver could hear himself whining from feeling nothing but humiliation and wanted noting more than to hide inside his basement, he was never going to look at anyone in the face again thanks to this.

"Look Lydia's already gone through it and I also have a book on kitsune anatomy" Lily said as she stares down at the horrified male.

"Wh-What? What book?" Silver asks in a panicked voice.

Lily picks up something that was beside Silver and dumps it on his head before getting up and walking away.

"Ow!" Silver cried weakly before looking at the book that was now resting on his chest. Not moving from his position he picks up the book and looks at it. Immediately his eyes harden at the title.

" **Anatomy of kitsunes for morons!** " his eyes narrowed the title before turning the book so he can read the back.

" **If you are reading this, it means you've finally hit puberty. Congratulations idiot you are finally growing up!** "

Silver's eyes twitched badly as he gripped the book tightly; suddenly he released a full blown roar scaring everyone except Lily within a ten mile radius.

* * *

 **I bet no one saw that coming XD**

 **Chapter 9 will be up soon :) Have a good day!**


	10. Bonus Chapter- The One Where Lily Takes

**Bonus Chapter- The One Where Lily Takes Anger Management Seriously!**

"You know what? Ditch this!" She gets up and beats them to a pulp before going to her room and tries to read while levitating and moving the balls.

"Lily as surprised as I am that you are here, I must say that these results are very worrying" Vincent said as he looked at the file on his desk. Why was Lily here again?

Well it started because Silver was having a huff no not just a huff but a major strop about Mizuki being the new familiar at the shrine, in fact Silver didn't even want the snake familiar at the shrine at all even though Lily was the new owner of the shrine. Now he was constantly either ignoring her or was fighting with Mizuki over drinking in the shrine when the red head was doing all the work, which was exactly one of the reasons why Silver had refused to have him in the shrine at all. The second was that they hated each other and would often stir up trouble when Lily was trying to either do work, sleep, eat, whenever Lily was trying to do anything the whole shrine was lit up with either arguments or anarchy thanks to Shinjirou's visits much to her dismay. So in order to avoid the major migraine that was starting to fester in her head, she had gone to the one place that she refused to be caught dead in being- Vincent's office.

Yes it took the older cousin by surprise but he was more than happy to welcome her in... even if she did look like she was about to go insane at any moment.

"What is it?" Lily asked weakly as she looked at him even though she sounded like she was annoyed that he would make her take a test to see how she was, just hearing her reply almost made Vincent raise a brow.

"Your stress levels are almost as bad as my father's, what exactly is going on in your house?" Vincent asked in alarm. Just hearing that question made her whine slightly.

"Silver isn't taking that fact that I have brought a new familiar to the shrine kindly" Lily replied as she slumped onto the table, Vincent winces before looking at the file again.

"I see, listen Lily your stress levels have gone past the borderline of worrying. If this doesn't go down you'll end up back here only it'll be in a hospital bed" Vincent said with concern in his voice, Lily however glares at him.

"You think I don't know that?" she snaps darkly "I hate the fact that both won't get along as it is, I don't need you reminding me that I could end up on my death bed" Vincent shook his head knowing that she was about to snap once again.

"Lily I think there might be one thing that might help you on this situation" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And that is?"

* * *

Lily blinked in shock as she eyed the three normal marbles in her right hand and began to levitate them slowly but allowed the trio to clink at times.

"Hmm" Lily nodded almost impressed by what was going on and smiled, at times she moved her fingers in a circular manner almost as if she was grabbing something before releasing the invisible thing.

Lily after spending a few minutes of watching the marbles had began to get back to her studies. For once she was actually mentally thanking her cousin for sending her to an anger management shrink who had suggested to use these balls to ease her temper, given that as long as she had something to distract her from blowing up. The black haired teen would be able to focus on other things after all, who likes losing their temper?

Suddenly Silver opens the door to her room causing her to look up.

"Lily you have to get him out! I really can't take him anymore" Silver snapped as he approached her, Lily however looked at him blankly.

"What did he do?" Lily asked while looking at him, this didn't sit well with him.

"He's lazy and drinks sake when he should be doing his chores! How can you allow something like that into the shrine?!" Silver yelled while Lily blinked before looking down at her laptop.

"That's nice" Lily said while sighing as she allowed the marbles to continue to hover. Silver's eyes went wide in shock at how Lily was not responding in a way that he wanted, shouldn't she be mad about that lazy snake? "Do be a good fox and deal with it on your own please" Lily said as she got back to work. Silver's eyes twitched before walking out the room.

" _Be a good fox?!_ _What the hell is she on?!"_ Silver ranted as he went to deal with the snake.

* * *

By the time it was dinner time Lily had sat at the table reading a book while Silver, Mizuki and the shrine spirits were eating quietly until Mizuki looks at Silver.

"Silver can you pass me the soy sauce" Mizuki asked as Silver had place his chop sticks to his mouth, the red head paused before lowering his hand to give the snake a glare.

"It's right next to you lazy pest, maybe if you actually learn to use your hands to pick things up for once then you'd be able to use it five minutes ago" Silver replied darkly while Lily continued to eat.

"Lady Lily Silver is being mean to me" Mizuki whined while releasing tears causing Lily to look up, Silver on the other hand almost snapped his sticks in half.

"Mizuki when you ask people, remember to say please when you are asking someone for something" Lily said in a calm bright tone that left both males looking at her, Silver almost smirked from the response.

"Yeah Mizuki, say please next time" Silver said while leering at Mizuki who gave him a dark look.

"Silver must you always try to find ways of picking fights with him?" Silver's eyes went wide as Mizuki smirked at him "and you Mizuki are also doing it as well so can you stop trying to stir up trouble?" Lily asked brightly while smiling at them. This made both familiars stunned at how calm she was, in fact she was smiling at them almost as if the shrine was not filled with arguments and that they were all getting along.

"Um... Lily are you feeling okay?" Silver asked as he watched her finish eating.

"Yup" Lily said before taking her last bite of food.

"Then why- where is this sudden mood come from? In fact I've hardly heard you get angry all day" Silver stuttered as he continued to look at her.

"Hmm?" she looks up "Oh I got fixed" she smiles brightly before getting up and left the room, leaving two stunned familiars and shrine spirits to stare at one another.

"B-By who? Silver turned to look at the door that Lily went through which lead to her room.

* * *

"Hello little sister!" Shinjirou entered Lily's room with a wide smile while holding a bag. Lily looks up and smiles widely at him.

"Oh Shinjirou! How are you? You look well" Lily chirps at her brother figure who had almost twitched.

"I'm well dear brother, I was just doing my homework" Lily beamed as she lifted her book that had her sketches in it before putting it back down. "So how are you? Good day at the studios?" she asked brightly.

" _They weren't kidding when they said that she was smiling all the time, what an earth happened to the rock that always stopped us from going nuts?_ " Shinjirou asked in panic. Lily blinked from his words before laughing.

"Oh Shinjirou! You think of the most funniest things" Lily chortles as she waves her hand. "I just had a wake up call that's all" Lily beams as she tilts her head and giggles which left the tengu feeling more disturbed than ever.

"A-A wake up call?" Shinjirou asked in an almost high pitched voice, Lily nods eagerly.

"Yup, Vincent just had a chat with me and now here I am" Lily smiles even more.

"Did he put you on drugs or something?!" The dark red head asked in shock, Lily laughed from the question.

"Oh brother you say the most funniest things, no I have these to play with" she gestures to the marbles she was constantly playing with using her powers. "They are a good source of distracting me from being too angry, you know" she pouts "I've been so angry and I might have said a lot of mean things to you, and for that I am really sorry for being such a mean person. I mean after what you endured at your birth home it's no surprising that this would make you really upset" Lily said with a sad smile, this almost made his jaw drop at the fact that her attitude had done a three sixty.

"I er see, look as happy as I am that you are happy and playing with those-" he winces "ball" she nods with a genuine smile, there was not a trace of anger or anything negative to his surprise.

"Yup, if I get angry I just play with these. But I just find them even more fun to play with, even if I have homework it stops me from lashing out on any mistakes" she chuckles in a very happy manner. Shinjirou smiles weakly.

"Well I have this for you since I know you like hazelnuts" Lily peers at the bag.

"Why thank you Shinjirou, oh hazelnut syrup I love it! Oh and you brought the hot chocolate powder to nice one!" she chirps and giggles at the same time leaving him more disturbed as she gets up to hug him, as thrilled as he was to see her happy. This was a little too much for him to take.

"Well I'll leave you with your work and- balls" he almost chokes on the word 'balls' again as he turns to leave after they part from the hug.

"Oh okay, it's lovely to see you again brother. Come back any time!" she waves eagerly.

" _I'm starting to doubt that I will if you keep that up_ " he mutters causing her to laugh and swat him lightly.

"Oh stop it! I'm happy now and-" she takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. "I'm content, no more anger for me" she winks as she tilts her head to the side. Shinjirou smiles weakly before leaving.

Once he was out the room he stormed over to the living room.

"Okay what the hell did I just see?" Shinjirou asked as he looked at them sharply. "What the actual hell did you two do to get her this way?" he snaps while glaring.

"I didn't do anything" Silver barks as he glares at Shinjirou while Mizuki is left stunned from how disturbed the tengu was.

"She couldn't have been that bad right?" Oishi asked before the trio glared at him.

* * *

"Okay! What the hell did you do to Lily Vincent?" Shinjirou asked as he slammed his hands on the doctor's desk. The male blinked and looked from doing paper work.

"Oh hello Shinjirou-"

"Save it what exactly did you do? THAT-" the tengu paused "The one who is living in that shrine with those things is not Lily! Did you replace her with some kind of happy go lucky shikigami or something?" Shinjirou asked looking like he was about to have a break down, Vincent twigged.

"Oh! I see, the thing is that Lily's test results showed large amounts of stress" Shinjirou nodded sharply "and given that her anger like my dad's is causing this to make her blood levels rise up, I had suggested a therapist to deal with this problem since if her stress levels continued to rise would then be the death of her" Vincent replied with a chuckle. Shinjirou wasn't laughing.

"She isn't-" Shinjirou paused "the familiars are fighting at the shrine and no one is stopping them, it's been almost a whole week and already there's chaos in the shrine and all she's doing? Is playing with those marbles and is ignoring them constantly!" Shinjirou snapped causing Vincent to smile weakly.

"I'm sorry but what she and the anger therapist had said-"

"You got her an anger therapist?! Vincent why not ask the familiars to start world war three and four?! They hate each other and have started to go nuts thanks to Lily's constant happy behaviour!" This took Vincent by surprise. "No one is doing work in that shrine and a table was destroyed in the scuffle last night!" Vincent bit his lip from how stressed Shinjirou looked.

"Look Shinjirou, You can't always have Lily deal with all your messes. Sometimes you have to get involved and deal with the problems yourself, if Lily continued down her serious angry route then she would have out herself in hospital" Vincent said with a stern look, Shinjirou groaned and hung his head.

"But she is their master! They won't listen to anyone else" Shinjirou cried.

"What about grandmother Serena?" Vincent suggested with a weak smile, Shinjirou's glare said it all.

"She refused" Shinjirou bit angrily.

"Of course" Vincent sighed heavily while looking at the stressed tengu. "I know it's new but you should try to see it through her point of view, stress leads to headaches and other unwanted problems. Would you want to be suffering that?" Vincent asked as he folded his arms.

"Well no but-"

"Please either let them sort it out or deal with it okay, I'm sure you can do it" Vincent said with a warm smile that left Shinjirou glare at him bitterly.

"I swear if I have to see another person smiling I'm going to slap them, it's getting annoying!" Shinjirou yelled as he left the room, Vincent chuckled.

"I know" Vincent said lightly before resuming his work.

* * *

Shinjirou gawked at the half blown up shrine, he was only gone for about twelve hours and the shrine was now half ruined.

" _Ugh! Those pests!_ " Shinjirou stormed to the nearly ruined part of the shrine and glared at the two familiars who were sitting away from one another.

"Need I ask what happened?" Shinjirou asked sharply, mentally glad that the part that Lily's quarters was at had remained undamaged. Silver turned to glare at him and then at the snake.

"This damn snake messed with the gas and lit the match when the gas was put on high!" Silver barks angrily, the tengu glared at Mizuki who had some of his hair singed. Like Silver his clothes had some holes, however Silver's hair at the back had almost been damaged if it wasn't for his foxfire.

Shinjirou sighed loudly and looked at them.

"Look I know that you don't want him here Silver, but can you and this snake get along for once in your gosh dang lives?" Shinjirou asked weakly until they heard foot steps and turned to see Lily looking at the damaged area in shock.

"Oh my!" Lily gasped in shock while the balls started moving quickly causing Shinjirou to guess that she was trying to keep her cool. "What happened here?" she asked looking at them in alarm.

"Gas leak" Shinjirou admitted sheepishly while her familiars murmured in agreement, Lily looks at them weakly.

"Okay... but can you please sort this mess up please? I was going to get a snack" Lily said with a weak smile before walking out the room so she could get back to her room. Shinjirou sighed loudly and glared at them.

"I can't stand this!" Silver said weakly "Someone has to get her back to normal, I can't deal with another one of those happy go lucky smiles. She use to really put the fear of things into this shrine and now, even after this! She doesn't scold us or anything!" Silver cried, Mizuki nods weakly.

"But how?" Mizuki asked while the males frowned and pondered on what could get her back to normal. Shinjirou winced knowing that this was not going to end well for Lily at all.

" _Sorry sis_ " Shinjirou said weakly before looking at them.

"What things does she hate?" Shinjirou asked causing them to stop and look.

* * *

"Lady Lily?" Lily looks up to see Mizuki smiling at her.

"Oh hi, how are you? Did you need anything?" Lily asked, the snake familiar shakes his head and smiles.

"Nope, I just wanted to know if I could sit in your room with you?" Mizuki asked with eager eyes. Lily smiles and nods.

"Sure, I'm just about done with my homework so just let me finish this and we can hang out if you want?" Lily suggested, this left him surprised enough to nod eagerly.

"Sure I'd love that Lady Lily!" Mizuki chirps, Lily smiles brightly before looking down at her laptop. Now distracted the snake familiar winces as he grabs his jar of sake and sake glass. The snake familiar entered the room and places the jar beside him, he starts to drink after pouring some sake into his glass and began drinking. Lily after hearing the something touch the mats looked up and blinked from seeing him drink sake but says nothing.

"Oh do you want some?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

"Sorry" she smiles weakly "I'm teetotal which means I don't drink" Lily adds before resuming her work. Mizuki blinks from the fact that she didn't even scold or tell him off for drinking and continued to drink before refilling his cup, he then placed the jar on the table so his knee didn't bump into it this time.

Minutes later Shinjirou smiles and enters.

"Hello you two" Lily looks up, smiles and waves at them. "Good afternoon?" Shinjirou asked.

"Yup I sure-oh" Lily pulls her laptop back to avoid the sake jar that had been tipped.

"I'm so clumsy, sorry Lily" Shinjirou said weakly as he grabbed the jar.

"No it's okay, things happen" Lily reassures them with a smile.

"At least your laptop-oh wow I'm so sorry" Shinjirou cried as he 'accidently' tipped some sake onto her computer, this made the electronic item turn itself off due to liquid short circuiting the laptop. This left Lily crying out in shock and then looked at him.

"Shinjirou..." she pauses "It's okay" she said weakly now miserable since she was just mere seconds from finishing.

"I'll get this to a repair shop as soon as possible" Shinjirou said as he grabbed the laptop while she held onto the external hard drive.

"That would be nice thank you brother" Lily said with a meek smile while her marbles were moving around like made, at the same time they clashed into one another creating a clinking noise ever time.

* * *

Lily now happy that her laptop was back to normal had resumed work. Now finished she laid back on futon and smiled in relief until something strange caught her attention.

"I hope you don't mind but I need a break from the damn snake since he refuses to do any chores" Silver apologized as he smoked his new pipe, Lily blinked in shock and looked away for a bit before looking back at him.

"Um Silver, you know how I feel about smoking right" She said weakly, Silver looked at her and shrugged.

"I know but since you've been very laxed on rules I decided why not, after all if you let that snake drink I thought why not smoke as well?" Silver asked with a grin, Lily frowned even though she was trying to smile at him.

"I see... look Silver unlike you this smoking can kill me so can you smoke somewhere else?" Lily asked while trying very hard not to cough. Silver paused for a bit.

"Nah" he shook his head before taking a puff. This made Lily purse her lips and the marbles that were near her face started to move rapidly.

"Silver, I'm sure that you can do this in your room?"

"Why smoke alone in my room when I can join my master in her room? I know touching you is a no no, so why not smoke after all I'm not toughing you or anything right?" Silver asked with a wide grin that left Lily's right eye twitching.

"I... see..." Lily said while gritting her teeth. "Silver as your master, please take your smoke to your room" Lily asked in a calm but cheerful voice. Silver blinked and looked side to side before turning his head back to facing Lily.

"Was that an order Lily?" Silver asked with a sly smile as he watched Lily's marbles move a little too quickly.

"Yes, now please go" Lily said a little strongly, Silver shrugged before tapping some tobacco onto the mat causing her smile to twitch as he made no move to clean that mess up. Instead he left the burnt tobacco on the mat and went to his room. Lily continued to look at the remains with a slight frown.

* * *

"She's not cracking" Silver hissed as he looks at the trio who frown from the news.

"I'm surprise that she didn't when you started smoking in her room" Shinjirou commented as he looks at the fox.

"I'm surprised that she didn't scream or rant at me" Silver muttered as he chewed on the end of his pipe in frustration. "We need to make a bigger mess to get her to snap" Mizuki looked at them.

"Should we really? I mean is it worth getting her to snap?" Mizuki asked weakly, the pair glared darkly at the snake.

"What Lily is doing is unnatural, yes at times I feel bad for getting her mad but she's the only thing that's put us in line besides Serena" Shinjirou said sharply, Silver nodded in reply.

"We need to destroy those balls" Silver spoke with venom knowing that she was using those marbles to distract herself from snapping, the pair nodded sharply.

"But how?" Mizuki asked.

* * *

Three days later Lily was sitting in the living room having her lunch. She was enjoying a nice film that came on the laptop called 'While you were sleeping' at times she had laughed as she bit into her sandwich feeling at ease.

" _I wonder what uncle and the others are doing? Speaking of others..._ " she looked at the doors with suspicious eyes. " _Something is up with those three... but! I'm not going to read their minds instead I'm going to relax and take things steady_ " Lily nods now feeling satisfied with her plan and resumed eating.

Meanwhile Silver came in this time with a plate containing an omelet since he wasn't very hungry at the current time, to her relief he did not smoke as he sat at the table.

"What are you watching?" Silver asked only Lily could not hear thanks to her earphones, Silver raised a brow and shrugged. "Lily?" he poked her lightly but Lily remained oblivious since she was listening and watching her film.

"Lily?" Silver asked again only this time he frowned "LILY!" Silver yelled causing Lily to jump slightly and pause the film, removing one earphone she turns to look at him.

"Yes Silver?" Lily asked with a small smile, Silver almost twitched.

"I was asking you about what you were watching" Silver said with a frown, Lily blinked and looked at her screen.

"Oh I was watching While You Were Sleeping" She replied with a light chuckle.

"I see" Silver muttered lowly.

"Anything else?" Lily asked catching his attention.

"No" Silver spoke bluntly which ended the talk; Lily shrugged before pressing the play button after putting her earphone back in her ear. Silver's eyes narrowed before shoving some chunks of omelet into his mouth feeling completely annoyed by the turn of events.

"Lily can I- OH COME ON!" Silver yelled as Mizuki who had arrived sent the red head's food onto his lap, this caused Silver to glare at the innocent looking Mizuki.

"What is it Silver?" Mizuki asked with a grin only Silver wasn't smiling.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" yelled the fox who now grimaced from the fact that his clothes were dirty. This made Mizuki chuckle until food that had landed on Silver had landed on the snake familiar's head silencing him completely.

"Silver that was mean! Why must you be so mean all the time?" Mizuki whined while Lily was still engrossed in her film to his surprise, Silver however was too angry to care.

"You flaming snake! I knew I should have made you wax the floors you dumb waste of space!" Silver roared as he tacked Mizuki to the floor and started to beat the living daylights out of him. Lily who was too into the film ignored them even when the table had been rattled slightly, instead of responding she turned up the volume and started to put the laptop on her lap just before Mizuki could land on it. Sadly the table had been reduced to two halfs. Lily continued to watch the film not caring that both familiars were at the other ones throats.

"Will you both calm down?" Shinjirou asked dryly as he dumped the whole jar of sake onto their heads causing Silver and Mizuki to freeze from the cold liquid and looked up in shock. "Now that I have your attention, can you explain to me as to why you are fighting?" the tengu asked only what greeted him were a hand from both males that grabbed his legs. The tengu screamed in shock as he was sent onto the floor.

"You think it's funny to spill sake on us?!" Silver hissed darkly causing Shinjirou to go cold.

"Yeah! Don't forget I made this sake that you've just wasted!" Mizuki snapped before the pair began to beat Shinjirou who was crying and yelping from the pain that was being introduced.

" _Lily help me!_ " Shinjirou screamed mentally causing Lily to blink as the floor shook a bit. Pausing the film she took one earphone out Lily then turned to look at where Shinjirou was only what greeted the girl shocked her deeply.

"What the-?" Lily almost dropped her jaw from not only seeing the paper wall torn but was forced to watch her familiars beating her brother.

"Guys must you fight?" Lily asked weakly as she watched them only they did not listen causing her to sigh and get up. "Come on, please can you stop now" again they didn't listen causing her to twitch slightly only before Lily could speak, hit two of her marbles had been reduced to metal liquid puddles causing her eyes to go wide in shock at how serious the fighting had gotten as the pair were now not just picking on her brother but each other.

"Silver, Mizuki Shinjirou please don't-" Lily went silent as the sake jar hit her in the face causing her mentally go 'ow'. Lily starting to feel a migraine enter her mind as her face showed that she was completely and utterly ticked off.

"Guys..." she said in a sharp voice even though she had a dry smile on her face, only they were not listening causing her smile to go wider. "WILL YOU ALL PACK IT IN AND MOVE AWAY FROM THE OTHER THIS INSTANT YOU STUPID WASTE OF SPACES!" Lily roared in anger causing the whole shrine to shake violently. The trio froze the moment she had started to yell at them, without talking the trio slowly turned to look at Lily only now did they wished that they hadn't.

Behind Lily was a huge sapphire dragon with sapphire eyes, it's eyes were narrowed while the air around them had changed from warm temperature to below freezing causing the pair to shiver violently only it wasn't just from the cold. UH-OH!

"Now that I have your dumb attentions! WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE ME MAD?! DON'T BE SHY STAND UP AND TAKE A BOW YOU STUPID ANNOYING PEST!" Lily said sarcastically, ignoring the blood that was running down her nose thanks to the collision with the jar.

"WELL?! OWN UP WILL YOU! I'M SURE THAT IT WAS REALLY AMUSING TO MAKE ME ANGRY WASN'T IT? WELL NOW THAT YOU HAVE ME ANGRY LET'S SEE HOW YOU ALL TAKE EXTRA CHORES!" Silver and Mizuki gulped now regretting the moment that they had made her snap.

"WELL?! WHO WAS IT?!" Lily bellowed now sounding like there were two voices speaking at the same time.

Oh did they really make her mad...

Was it worth it?

"OH AND SILVER?!" Silver looked at her almost shaking as he was still on Shinjirou. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS OKAY TO SMOKE AGAIN?!" Silver winced from thecomment "AND ANOTHER THING! DIDN'T I DESTROY YOUR PIPE?!" Silver was forced togulp in fear knowing now that he was in for it.

* * *

Silver and Mizuki grumbled as they did chores only they had not stopped since they woke up, nor did they have a break to eat. Instead the chores carried on until two in the morning, however they were not alone in this punishment.

"I'm starting to regret ever making her mad" Shinjirou muttered as he continued to clean the toilets.

"I think we all are" Silver muttered as he cleaned the tobacco he had left behind.

Lily however was staring at them angrily while tapping her foot.

"The next time you decide to dump tobacco remains in my room, you had better pray that I was either a) not in the room and b) carrying either a knife or a gun! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Lily ranted at Silver who winced from the loud noise.

"Yes Lily..." Silver muttered weakly.

"Excuse me?!" She asked loudly.

"Yes Lily!" Silver raised his voice as he looks at her.

"It's Master Lily to you! You lowly pest!" Lily snapped as she glared at him, this left him wincing at how she was now used her status as master to get him in line.

"Yes... Master Lily" Silver replied sounding tired.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Lily barked angrily.

"Yes Master Lily!" Silver said now trying to sound respectful while at the same time wanted nothing more than to have the ground swallow him whole. Mizuki and Shinjirou were in shock from what had just happened.

"Wow... she just made Silver her bitch" Shinjirou commented as his eyes went wide, Mizuki nodded in reply not believing what he was seeing until ice cold water hit his and the tengu's back causing them both to yelp from the cold.

"Did I say you can stop and chat? No I did not so get back to work maggots!" Lily barked angrily.

"Yes Master Lily" Shinjirou and Mizuki said weakly as they resumed working.

" _Unfreaking believable_ " Lily muttered darkly as she glared at them with intense eyes.

* * *

A few weeks later- after the Narukami incident

"Where is Lily?" Silver asked as he approached the shrine spirits and Luca after kicking Mizuki out of the shrine.

"Oh she is in bed" Luca replied while the spirits looked at him.

"I swear that girl is getting lazy and lazy every day" Silver muttered as he stormed over to her room, not knowing that Lily was doing all nighters and had been staying up until two or three in the morning.

"How long are you going to be sleeping?!" Silver yelled as he slams the door open. However Lily doesn't respond but remains in bed but doesn't move. This makes Silver growl angrily.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Silver yells as he storms over, he glares at her with angry eyes as he stops just inches near her bed. The red head then nudges Lily with his foot 'lightly' so he doesn't damage her back only the results were not what he had in mind.

"GHAAAAAA!" Silver suddenly screams loudly as his back hits the floor from shock, his eyes go wide showing terror as he watches Lily's head roll on to the floor. Silver gasps and releases weak cries not knowing what to do as he places one hand in front of his mouth to hide the shock.

Did he just kill Lily?!

He couldn't have!

Silver had just nudged her knowing that such a simple move wouldn't kill her only now he was left terrified by what he had seen.

Without thinking the red head scrambles off the floor and runs out in a blind panic.

Silver as soon as he sees Luca and the shrine spirits begins yelling and panicking over the fact that Lily's head had come off, this took the trio by surprise as they watch the normally calm kitsune go nuts over something that would not be logically possible... right?

* * *

Lily on the other hands smiles even though she can hear Silver screaming and could sense his petrified emotions, she begins to yawn now happy and satisfied from had just happened. The tried teen then starts to relax and sleep in the basement where Silver would often hide in via the trap door. Only near where she slept contained a door to a hot spring.

Yeah... this was the life!


	11. Chapter 9: Sick days and hiding problems

**Hi everyone I know I'm posting this early and some will be excited but you won't be once you read the bottom XD**

 **Have fun with the chapter for there will be a series of twists in this :)**

* * *

It was another day at the shrine; only this time there was the new arrival from the night before Princess Himemiko's tea party, Luca Lily's nephew. Then she had to deal with Silver who had been enduring his first the Full Moon Week, although it had been a relief that he had his hair cut three days after the event. Which in itself was a disaster waiting to happen. However now that things have settled back into perfect order well as perfect as things could get, the shrine had became either slightly lively or noisy. Not that she was complaining.

* * *

Lily sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her sleeve; once again a fever had struck leaving her dizzy and tired. She could feel her bones screaming from moving and stretching but Lily was determined to get to college no matter what. After all there was nothing to do at home except sleeping- wait home? Lily looked around as she took in her surroundings and smiled slightly. Yeah, this place was definitely growing on her and it was more than just a shrine that people went to in order to pray. This was a shrine that housed a family no matter how dysfunctional they were being. Why because in the end everyone had the other one's back. Just like last night when Luca gave Silver and Lily some alone time to speak despite the fact that Mizuki was protesting to the idea, even though it didn't end well slightly. It was something though.

Lily rubbed her tired eyes as the illness continued to enter her body and take over leaving her run down and sluggish. On cue she spotted Silver enter the kitchen and noticed her looking like she was forcing her eyes open to his surprise. Immediately he made a b line towards Lily in order to check up on her. Lily then jolted as a cool hand touched her head before slumping, she didn't even have it in her to complain as she saw Silver's haori sleeve. The red headed fox was hugging Lily while her back was to him as he felt her head.

"Lily… you're burning up" Silver commented before releasing his hold and moved to her side, he knelt down on one knee in order to assess her. Silver clicked his tongue as he saw her eyes had gone droopy from the fever. Lily whined as she pushed him away slightly.

"M'not!" Lily mutters as she gets up only to have Silver push her back down on to her chair. Lily could feel that her face and forehead had begun to burn more than usual. Sleep was starting to become more appealing for the ill teen but resisted the urge to Silver's confusion.

"Lily you are burning up for goodness sake, you need to go back to sleep" Silver said almost scolding Lily as he picked her up so she was now on his left shoulder. Lily whined for a bit as he carried her, almost ignoring the stares from the other inhabitants as Silver walked on.

"I have college" Lily cried feebly as he placed her back onto her futon, Silver sighed before kissing her forehead, almost wincing at how hot her head was. She needed medicine soon and it also meant that she couldn't leave the shrine anytime soon. He watched her squirm in the bed and glared at him.

"Isn't there some way for me to get the notes from college?" Lily asked weakly as she looked at him. Her hair scattered around her like a curtain, just seeing that made Silver's heart beat quickly as he watched her. He stroked her forehead in order to coax her to sleep but it wasn't working well.

As much as sleep did sound appealing to Lily, she couldn't knowing that she had a deadline soon, so slacking off was not an option.

"Lily, sleep now" Silver said softly. Lily glared weakly before looking away. Seeing this made Silver's ears pin themselves to his skull from how upset she was, if it was the weekends he would have taken the time to look after her but sadly it was a college day instead which was bad.

"I wish I could get work done, I have a deadline this week" Lily said weakly before closing her eyes. Silver sighed as he stroked her sweat covered forehead, as much as he would rather strangle the pest. Silver needed Mizuki's help to make sure nothing bad would happen to Lily as he tried to call Serena. Once he was sure that she was asleep, Silver crept out the room and made his way to where the orb was. It was odd to have this orb instead of an actual phone, especially since it looked like there was water inside the orb that acted as if moved in the same manner of water. After placing his right hand on the orb and proceeded to sit down on the chair beside it, he waited for the ex-Goddess to answer his call.

"Silver? How are you?" the orb began to glow after Serena answered the call.

"Lily's not feeling well, as much as I want to take care of her she wants to go to college" Silver could hear her groaning for a bit almost as if she knew what was going on.

" _She's knows her own mind Silver you know as well as I do that you can't change that fact, sadly the timing is rotten because I can't use a shikigami to fill in for Lily_ " Silver mentally banged his head for the bad luck that kept appearing today, couldn't something go right today for once?

"Isn't there something you can do? S-Sorry Serena but Lily won't stop complaining until her work is done. Something about her assignment" Silver asked almost pleading with the Time Keeper. There was a pause before Serena replied.

" _Why not take her place at college?_ " Silver balked at the ludicrous proposal. Absolutely not!

"I can't I have work at the shrine and I have to take care of Lily since the snake-"

" _Isn't doing work I know, Silver but why not? You've seen her work so it shouldn't be that bad right?_ " Serena asked.

"There's so many things that will go wrong, for instance that tengu will figure it out because he knows what Lily's like. Second I know next to nothing about computers" Silver explained now using his free hand to drag his fringe back. This was not what he had in mind at all.

" _Well today's a lesson so you'll be fine in taking notes. After that just send the notes containing the information to her once you head back, it shouldn't be too hard right?_ " Silver exhaled knowing that Serena had one agenda in mind- get him to college in Lily's place. But why? There was no reason- wait a minute! Silver's eyes went wide from the thought. The guys in Lily's class! Was Serena giving him the green light on teaching them a lesson? The mere thought left him smirking darkly. Oh he was going to college all right.

"Okay Serena, I will go to college in her place" Silver said causing her to giggle.

" _Oh you! Okay just make sure you take notes okay?_ " Silver was sure that she was smiling at his intentions.

"I'll try but I still don't know how she can look at some rectangular box for hours, it makes no sense" Silver sighs as he pushes his hair to one side.

" _Neither can I but it's what she wants to do, well I have to go have fun today_ " and with that the orb stopped glowing. Silver immediately stood up and went to Lily's room jolting the sick girl awake.

"Sorry just getting your bag" Silver said as he hastily grabbed her bag. Lily made a low squeak as she tried to get up.

"W-Where are you going?" Lily asked weakly.

"College, you're grandmother can't use a shikigami today so she's asked me to go in your place" Lily almost blinked as her head continued to burn making her eyes droop once more.

"You don't even know a single thing about computers" Lily whined.

"That's true but today it's note taking so I'll pass you the notes once I get back okay?" Silver asked as he knelt down to peck her head. He almost winced from how hot her head was getting but couldn't stay long due to the time. "Just take your medicine okay?" and with that Silver was off to find Mizuki who was forced to sweep the floor thanks to Silver earlier on. The snake familiar looked up to see him storming up to him.

"Right Lily's sick so I want you to give her medicine in one hour and make sure that she has plenty of rest, then make sure the porch is cleaned am I clear?" Silver asked sharply. Mizuki nodded before going to the kitchen. Silver sighed before he started to walk; sadly he slipped on something after walking three steps and landed against a wooden beam. Mizuki on the other hand laughed as he saw Silver peeling himself from the wood and glared at him.

"If anything happens to Lily snake! I swear I'll turn you into a bag and present you as a gift to Serena, or better yet" immediately Silver had stormed over to Mizuki and pulled him up by his collar. "I'll send you straight to her so you can explain why you allowed it happen. Do I make myself clear?" Silver's voice was laced with so much venom that it made Mizuki shake like mad. The snake nodded shakily before scampering off. Like Silver, Mizuki was scared of Serena and knew thanks to Yonomori that the woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Knowing that Mizuki was under control Silver had left the shrine; on route he used one of his transformation leaves to turn himself into Lily. His disguise consisted on a V necked blue dress top with white floral stitches around the chest area by a pair of black wide end trousers and black trainers. The hair was in a messy bun as he walked. The only thing that might have been a sign that showed that he wasn't Lily was his eyes, since her eyes were brown and his were metallic grey.

Once entering the college, Silver swiped the ID as he had always seen Lily do when he walked her to college. Now entering the building left him feeling odd and nervous, after all it was his first time being in the area for the sole purpose as posing at Lily and helping her with her college work.

"Lily" Silver turned to face the owner of the voice, speak and he shall appear. There in front of him is a peppy but annoying tengu. If it wasn't for the fact that Lily was close friends with him, Silver might have scoffed and turned his head in order to ignore him.

"How are you today Lily?" Shinjirou asked as he hugged a disturbed Silver. Who in turn had tried not to go rigid or push him away.

"I'm fine, but what about you? Did you sleep well?" Silver asked bluntly as he looked up at the tengu. Shinjirou almost looked at him oddly since he didn't see a smile on 'Lily's face.

"Is there something wrong?" The disguised kitsune blinked in shock from the sudden question.

"No why?" Silver asked as he looked at the tengu. Did he do something wrong he pondered as he noticed Shinjirou giving him an odd look.

"Usually your happy when you see me, did something happen at the shrine?" Silver almost felt his stomach drop. After all the real Lily was sick in bed while he had to go and pretend to be her, which was something he did not have in mind whatsoever.

"I didn't get enough sleep that's all, I was doing late night work" Silver said as he yawned to prove his point. Still the tengu didn't appear to be convinced.

"Are they still drinking at night or is it because of the deadline that you have coming up in two days?" Silver almost gulped, was that why Lily was so stressed in getting her work done that she end up getting sick over it.

"Y-yeah" Silver replied as he scratches the back of his head feeling embarrassed for not catching that part out. Shinjirou laughed as a result.

"Calm down Lily you'll do fine, you work hard in you class so it's only natural to be worried, tell you what after our lessons I'll take you out for ice cream deal?" Shinjirou asked as he smiled showing that he was relieved in finding out why 'Lily' was acting like this. Silver almost bit his lip in anger; no he did not want to be around that foolish tengu! That was the last thing he needed but he had no choice since he was posing as Lily. Oh how he wished that she wasn't sick so she could go in his place, but he had to keep up the pretense after all the mere though of tormenting those who bullied Lily made his hands twitch in anticipation. They were all going to get it and the best part is that Serena allowed him to get away with it. As much as he liked the thought of revenge thanks to his old life as a dangerous yōkai, this seemed more appealing than beating up and killing a few yōkai. He just hoped that Mizuki would look after Lily while he tended to this problem.

* * *

Lily sneezed loudly before whining at the pain her nose had to go through, talk about a rough morning. Luca was at school, Silver's being Silver and has gone to surprisingly pose as her while she had a day off... not that she wanted him to do that after all who knew what he would do?!

He might cause problems at her college or worse, now that he is in her form he might do something indecent since he now knows what her body is like now and the mere thought of it made her cringe in distaste.

"Blooming had better keep his hands to himself" Lily muttered darkly as she went out of her bed in order to get some medicine for her fever, what a stressful day indeed.

As soon as Lily began her route to the kitchen, her ears had caught the sound of something being tinkered with and blinked. Since when did they hire a repairman?

Curious Lily walked over to the source of the noise which was in… Mizuki's room?

Once she opened the door she peered into the room and saw him fiddling with something that looked like a pot and blinked.

"Mizuki What are you doing?" Lily asked wearily. The snake familiar jumped once he saw her and tipped the pot over creating a huge amount of dust which filled the room, this ended up making everyone cough from how bad the musky smell was.

* * *

" _Ugh smells like dust but worse_ " Lily mutters as she coughs loudly. However once Lily opened her eyes she ends up gawking in shock as she noticed that she was not even in the shrine.

"What the-? Where am I?" Lily mused as she looked round to see nothing but trees for miles leaving her confused as to why she was even in a forest to begin with.

Looking round Lily observes the area, it seems like it had been untouched by mankind's hands which surprised her. In away she was happy for that but that didn't explain why she was here, she paused as remembered what Mizuki was working on.

"That pot's dust sent me somewhere, I wonder what it was" Lily pondered as she looked round. Her eyes caught the sight of an injured child, at first she was about to rush over but as soon as she blinked her vision was greeted with a green troll's form leaving her surprised. Why would one be on the floor? Had it been attacked by something?

* * *

Mizuki started to flail and panic once the dust had settled to find that Lily had gone missing all together.

"This is not good! Not good! If Silver shows up I'll be skinned badly for this!" Mizuki cried as he looked at what was left of the time incense burner. Who knew what time period Lily was going to end up in and she had no one to protect her!

"MIZUKI!" Roared a very angry voice that set him on edge, as soon as he heard the voice he jumped and looked at the door hesitantly. Almost suggesting the thought of running away.

* * *

After taking the child to an abandoned hut Lily immediately began to treat his injuries.

"For a demon you had me worried then" Lily said as the demon who had disguised himself as a demon child had to deal with a bump that Lily had given him, once she had scolded him for thinking about eating her. The demon was taken back from how she could just easily scold him and not fear him one bit.

Lily began to patch his injured arm and watched the door as it began to rain.

"I'm more surprised that a human like you doesn't fear my kind" Lily looked back at him briefly before looking back at the door.

"I have always seen spirits and I can also see those who like to hide their true form from others" Lily replied bluntly as she patched the cut on the demon's face.

"I'm surprised that a human girl can have that ability, you are quite the catch-OW!" the demon cried as Lily smacked the bump she had originally given him. He looked back at her only to flinch as she glared at him.

"Remember what I said, I'll patch you up and in exchange you don't eat or touch me in any perverted manner okay?" The demon muttered a few words quietly before he nodded slowly. Lily nodded sharply before placing a hand on her hip despite sitting down. Lily before helping the demon had noticed that she was wearing clothes that were not hers and sensed an extra presence that didn't belong to the boy.

This had her guessing that she was in another person's body which left her confused as to how and why that happened. Maybe that dust did something but it was leaving her feeling more sick than ever, it was taking all of her resolve not to throw up and faint. The only reason why she was pulling herself together was because of the demon that had been injured. Even the demon could see that she looked pale and ill which left him worried.

"You should rest" Lily caught his disguised child voice and smiled faintly, she patted his head in a thoughtful manner.

"No worries, I'll be fine" Lily said to an unconvinced yōkai who looked at her.

"No rest! You helped me now it's my turn to do it" Lily was surprised to hear such a thing, originally he wanted to eat her and now he was being nice to her.

"Thank you but are you sure?" Lily asks as she looks at him. The demon nods stiffly as he looks at her.

"If anything happens I'll wake you up okay?" Lily blinks before smiling at him softly. This leaves the boy feeling his face heat up by seeing such a smile.

"Well if you're sure? Then okay" Lily beams before laying down on the wooden floor and begins to close her eyes in order to regain some of her strength.

The yōkai stares as she sleeps with confused eyes, just who was this girl and why did she help him even when he was about to hurt her. It continued to leave him confused.

" _I don't like seeing people hurt nor do I want to leave them suffering. A patient is a patient no matter how you slice it. It doesn't matter if they are yōkai, human or a higher power. They all need help from time to time, after all no one can do things by themselves_ " Lily giggles as she looks at him as he stared at her in awe. " _We are not really different from the other. We feel, sleep, breathe, eat and sing, cry, feel things and most importantly. We were born, we live and die, this world is our home and we should cherish what we have before it goes. Don't you think?_ " This took him by surprise to even hear such a thing, just thinking about it made him smile at how wise she truly was.

The boy looks back at Lily's sleeping form and frowns, as her head has nothing to stop her from feeling pain in the morning. The boy takes off his short brown kimono and slips it under her head making Lily groan from the sudden move. It weird that she could make him care about her- a human but disregarded the negative thought, he then lifted his hand in order to push some hair from her eyes before a searing pain hit him. Without warning he began to scream in agony as he felt something hot begin to consume his flesh. Hearing his scream causing Lily to wake up and gasped at what was happening. Who would do such a thing had left her mind reeling in panic.

The demon before he was reduced to ash revealed his true form and collapsed.

"M-Master… Silver" was all the troll yōkai was able to say before he was burnt to death.

Lily looked up sharply once she heard the name.

" _S-Silver?! Why is he here?_ " Lily screamed mentally as she caught someone's silhouette at the doorway. Lily's widened from seeing someone that resembled Silver enter the hut, only his hair was up to his knees and he wore a violet kimono with swallows on the sleeves at first Lily was confused as to why he even was here looking like that before her mind clicked on something important.

" _I am in the past?!_ " Lily screamed mentally as she noticed that he looked different compared the Silver she originally knew.

This Silver walked towards her and suddenly sat in front of her while giving her a bad boy smile before grabbing a lock of her hair. He marvelled at how silky it was between his fingers leaving her confused, within seconds he inhaled her scent which almost made her gave him a look of distain.

"For a human you are definitely a catch, it's a good thing no one besides that foolish yōkai had caught up to you" Silver said in a voice like velvet that had left her wanting to cringe as he went in her face.

" _What is up with this guy?_ " Lily asked angrily as she looked at him, she resisted the urge to show any emotions.

Silver suddenly pulls at Lily's collar to her surprise and without warning he ripped it from her waist length kimono. Lily at that moment had resisted the urge to scream in surprise leaving him more intrigued, instead she looks at him while masking her shock, at the same time was forcing herself not to shake from seeing what he was doing. This wasn't the Silver she knew, no this guy knew no boundaries and was only filled with lust and killing. Just seeing his mind left her fearful but refused to let it show, Lily was horrified at that moment to know that this was the Silver that Lydia had been aware of. Was this why Silver had been reluctant in telling her his past? Was he ashamed or did he not want to tarnish his already damaged image when it came to her? The thought left her wanting to bite her lip in a bitter manner.

"It's interesting that you don't cry" He leans closer; his voice is that of a whisper as he speaks, almost as if he was planning to tell her a secret.

"Do cry for me human" That snapped Lily out of her daze. She looks down at the damaged kimono before looking up at him three times.

"Huh?" Lily was still confused as she began and process on what had just happened to her. While at the same time was trying to process on what he had just said. This left him smirking as he leaned closer so their mouths were close.

"I'm telling you to scream before I take you human, whether you want me to or not" Silver said in a husky voice, for some reason there was something about this human girl that was pulling him towards her. Why had left him baffled, Lily on the other saw red as a saying came to mind:

 **'Are you going to take that from an arrogant guy who thinks it's okay to harass girls for his own amusement/pleasure?** '

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU DAFT PUNK?!" Lily screamed in anger taking him by surprise.

 ***Slap!***

Silver's face went to the right from Lily's slap; this had literally took him by surprise. What just happened?

Lily however was too angry to care; instead she rolled up her sleeves. One sleeve at a time before standing up, once she does that Lily ends up towering him leaving him slightly startled as he holds his cheek.

"YOU BLOOMING ASSHOLE PERVERT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?!" Lily this time grabbed his collar and head butts him, however Lily was too angry to complain or feel anything. Silver however howled in pain as he felt something pop in his nose before he was forced to endure a series of kicks and punches.

What the hell is going on here?

Shouldn't it be him that was suppose to be initiating the pain, and yet this human girl was beating him to a pulp. Now here he was, on the floor and had to endure the fact that the front of his yukata is now being stained with blood, the worst part was that he would never be able to remove it to his dismay. In the end Lily had sent him against the door which was by a wall, that lead to the exit he had entered from causing him to grunt from the pain that shot through his back. Lily on the other hand was panting angrily as she glared at him.

"N-Not s-so tough n-now that a-a girl is ki-icking you're a-ass" Lily panted as she glared at him. Silver looked at her with wide eyes before hearing the voice of someone he really didn't want to see at the moment. He turned to the door before looking back.

" _Huh?_ " Silver's eyes went wider as she vanished without a trace.

" _DRAT!_ " Silver cursed angrily and berated himself for losing sight of her.

"Hey brother I was asking-what the hell happened to your face Silver?" Akura-ou asked as he took note of the messy appearance of his brother.

"Don't tell me you got beaten up by a demon" his brother asked while looking surprised.

" _You have no idea Akura-ou, she could have been one for all I knew_ " Silver muttered darkly before getting up, he winced from the pain in his stomach after she had booted him in there.

* * *

"Care to tell me where Lily is snake?" Silver asked coldly. So much for having an interesting day. Silver had spent his time learning yes but also took the time to insult every single one of the fools who had hurt Lily. Those who didn't get the message were immediately hunted down and put on high pegs in the art room, there was one room that contained easels for the canvases to his relief. Especially since it would have involved dragging the fools everywhere just to find a suitable room. Now he had to come home the fox then had to find out that Lily has gone missing despite the fact that she was suppose to be in bed resting from her fever. Just his rotten luck!

Silver had known that he shouldn't have let Mizuki look after her and this was the result. Who knew what was happening to her, just thinking about it left him worried.

"I-I don't know, I was cleaning the incense burner before she startled me" Silver's eyes narrowed at the snake familiar, Mizuki almost shook from the intense glare.

"What type of incense?" Silver asked in a cold but calm manner that made Mizuki shiver in fear. Mizuki was no fool; he knew from that very moment that he was walking on very thin ice but what could he do? If Lily hadn't startled him like that then he wouldn't have tipped the inside of the Time Rotation Incense Burner on to the floor.

Before Mizuki could speak Lily had appeared from thin air and had landed on a heap on the floor. She started to shake as she sat up and looked around. To her relief she was home once again… that is if she could call it home anymore, not after what she witnessed.

"Lily!" Silver's voice caught her attention, Lily looked back to see him rushing towards her leaving the girl startled. Instead of staying still she moved away from him causing him to pause.

"S-Stay away from me!" Lily screamed as she used her hand to keep him away, this caused him to stare in confusion. What happened to make her act like this?

"Lily, what's going on? Why are you being like this?" Silver asked as he tried to calm the scared girl down, only to his dismay it wasn't working.

"Did you harm girls five hundred years ago? Tell me the truth!" Lily demanded causing him to go pale. How did she find out about that? It was years ago and he had changed a lot since then, that's why he refused to speak about something that was so horrific that had taken place in the past.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked sounding cautious as he looked at her.

"Quit acting all innocent. I saw you five hundred years ago!" Lily screamed causing him to go rigid in shock and fear. Had he hurt her in the past? No he would have known about that. Mizuki on the other had had felt his eyes go wide from her words.

"What do you mean you saw me?" Silver asked as he took a step closer making her recoil in fear.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lily's words made him take a step back. Instead of speaking Lily stood up and glared.

"I hate guys like you, always acting all nice but inside you love to hurt anyone just because you think it's fun! I saw everything in your mind when I was sent back in time" Silver gave Mizuki a dark look which stopped the snake from smiling mentally. He was in trouble now.

"All that bloodlust and then there was the part where you raped girls! And the worst part is that Lydia warned me about you, what you had done but oh no I tried to defend you only to see that she was right. It just shows that you don't value anyone-"

"That is not true!" Silver snapped as he cut her off, the red headed male looked at her, his eyes went slit from anger causing her heart to beat quickly from fear. Seeing this left Silver cold, was she afraid of him now?

"I regret what I have done but it can't be changed now" Silver said in a soft tone as to not upset her any further.

"Liar!" Silver's ears pinned themselves to how angry she was. "From now on don't come near me EVER!" Lily said before running out the room. She could hear him calling out to her but she ignored it. Instead she went to the bathroom and locked herself in it. She was not going to come out for sometime now, Lily cared not if she grew hungry or cold. It was better than being in the same room as him.

Silver sighed deeply as he felt his stomach plummet in despair. Slowly his gaze hardened before turning to look at the snake who was looking at him.

"I should have known that it was a mistake to let you look after her" Silver's tone was laced with furry causing Mizuki to shiver slightly. He could hear the hatred rolling off of Silver in waves.

"It's not that I planned for it-"

"I asked you to do one simple task and you couldn't do that snake!" Silver roared as he went to grab his blue butterfly haori. He needed some air after what had happened.

"Hey-"

"Now look what you've done!" Silver yelled angrily as he walked out the room, there was one place that he could go to without causing a bother to anyone. He might as well go there since Lily was mad at him.

"Where are you going?" Mizuki asked sounding worried, the mere thought made Silver laugh since it was his fault that Lily had gone to the past. This was the result and the snake had to deal with the consequences.

"What does it matter? You care for no one but yourself and I know for a fact that you wouldn't hesitate to show Lily the past. Despite the fact that I was going to tell her when she was ready!" Silver rounded at Mizuki who went rigid. The snake familiar was left feeling hurt by those words but at the same time guilt entered him for some reason, which in a way was odd in a way since he hated Silver.

Without waiting for Mizuki to speak, Silver stormed out the shrine and not once did he look back. On route Silver began to release a mental stream of curses and insults as he kicked the dirt in anger. How could that snake get so careless?

One thing! Just one thing he had to do and that didn't go well at all. Instead it just left Lily scared of him and all because she saw something in his past.

Just what did he do to her in the past? He tried to rack his brain in order to regain answers to the question but it was in vain. He knew that she went back to save him but that was it. Silver's mind drew a blank after that leaving him frustrated at how this could have happened.

Seeing the lake by the Mikage's Shrine, Silver was able to see his reflection in the water and sighed.

"Well… here goes" He winced at what she would say once he showed up, but he hoped with all his heart that she would let him heal in there. Without wasting time Silver landed face first into the lake and allowed it to pull him in, at first he felt his lungs were burning as he sank into the deeper reaches of the lake until he vanished completely.

* * *

Lily remained in the bathroom despite it being dinnertime, during that time tears stains could be seen on her cheeks which showed that she had been crying not too long ago. She was at a loss of what to say and do now. The one person she had considered her friend before he died or had made her assume that he died had been hiding such things, what she now realised was how bad those things were. Just thinking about what he did made her sick with anger and loathing. She also resented herself for not seeing this sooner. Just what had she been thinking? It was clear by his aura that she should have avoided him like the plague when she first met him at the shrine.

Only now did she understand why but it did not once make her feel any better, instead she felt foolish for not trusting her instincts.

Mizuki a few times had knocked at the door in order to get her to come out, but Lily refused to move an inch. She was mildly surprised that Silver had not once come to see her, nor did he try to talk to her.

" _Just goes to show that he has no remorse for what he has done_ " Lily thought bitterly before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her. For some reason she had this nagging part in her mind appear without warning, it left her a bit disgruntled as a result. Was something or someone calling her? Oh she had hoped that it wasn't Silver, for she had no words for him at the moment. The girl just wanted to be alone for a while, was that too much to ask?

The feeling didn't leave her, instead it just continued to hit at her mind until she closed her eyes in order to try and push it away. Instead she immediately felt something cold touching her face. This caused Lily to shoot up in shock as she felt the front part of her body go cold. Lily looked round to see that she was in a snowy area filled with trees.

"What?!" She cried out in shock and anger. Did Mizuki do this again? Oh she hoped that he didn't, she was not in the mood to see anymore of Silver's past right now and right now she was cold from being in the wet snow.

Lily rubbed her arms in order to keep warm as she took in her surroundings, her eyes went wide with surprise as she spotted a house nearby thanks to the smoke that came out of what appeared to be a chimney. Maybe they could help her somehow, if they allowed her to rest for a while she would then try to figure out a way of getting back home. That is if someone was around to help her travel back. Where was her grandmother when she needed her?

Muttering to herself, Lily began to walk towards the house in a slow pace thanks to the chill as it entered her skin and bones. Just feeling the cold nip at her skin had left her shaking slightly. Lily at that moment had wanted nothing more than to be warm at the moment and away from the snow. As much as Lily loved snow due to its pure and untainted state, and from seeing how it can create a wonderful scenery. It was too cold to be in it, given that she was only dressed in a short blue sleeved shirt and black shorts. It was taking every bit of her resolve not to scream out from the cold; instead her teeth began to chatter as she tried to pick up the pace and she was sure that if she clenched her teeth hard enough that they would break from the pressure.

As soon as she approached the house she knocked, to her surprise no one entered leaving her confused. Was everyone okay in there?

Feeling worried Lily opened the door and slipped in while trying to bring less cold into the house. On route she looked round until a black haired woman wearing a plain light brown yukata and a cream obi. The woman also had a brown blindfold over her eyes leaving Lily guilty for intruding.

"E-Excuse me" Lily called meekly at the woman, hearing this voice made the woman turn to face her quickly. "Sorry to bother you-"

The woman hastily tore off her blindfold taking Lily by surprise. What just happened? Wasn't this woman blind? If not then why was she wearing a blindfold?

"Is that you Lily?" The woman asked sounding shocked, Lily was also surprised to see that the woman wasn't much older than her. They both had the same colour eyes leaving Lily confused; then again it was normal to have brown eyes in this area right? But was it normal to have eyes that were so identical, it had made Lily wonder if she was looking at a mirror?

Without warning Lily had immediately been pulled into a tight hug leaving her rigid to the spot since she doesn't know who this woman was not, nor did she know why this woman was doing this.

"Lily I was so worried about you when you disappeared that night" The woman says, meanwhile her words are muffled by Lily's top as she hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lily asks as she looks at the woman. The woman now confused by the question, she moves back a few steps in order to see Lily's confused expression and gulps quietly.

" _How could this have happened?_ " The woman thought now feeling worry and panic settle in.

"So it's true? You can time travel" The woman's words shock Lily who then takes a step back, realizing her mistake the young woman takes a step forward in order to try and calm Lily down.

"I mean, I know about your powers-" The woman said in a polite tone.

"How though?" Lily asks now looking at her with suspicious. The woman now grins at her behaviour and tone shocking Lily who just looks back. Just seeing that grin reminded her of her auntie. But how and why thought?

"I have the same powers as you" Hearing this takes Lily by surprise. How was that possible?

"How though? It's not like we are related are we?" Lily asks as she looks at the woman.

"It matters no-" The woman is cut off from the sound of a door opening.

"Umi?" Lily looks at the direction of where the voice was, Lily's eyes widen from the voice, no it couldn't be. Not now! Just when she was still mad and hurt. Why is he here?

Seeing Lily's fearful reaction, Umi frowns at what could have happened to make her act this way. Without warning she pulls Lily towards the folding screen before Lily can retaliate.

"Stay here please" Umi hisses to Lily's surprise. Why was Silver here with Umi?

Just before the voice could enter the room, Umi immediately retied her blindfold once more after rushing to sit by the table. At the same time she was trying not to sound noisy or conspicuous that it would make him rush over towards her. Part of Umi was now panicking at the fact that Silver could easily find out about their new guest due to being a yōkai, no she didn't want that. It would ruin the future and everything that she was trying so hard to achieve! She knew about the promise despite seeing how hidden his past life's memories were. Just seeing them left her with heartache from knowing that Silver was desperate to find Lily but wasn't aware of it, the only thing she did know was the Lily who had tried to save him years ago. Only it was this Lily here to Umi's dismay, had not been the one to saved him yet. Oh how frustrating indeed!

"Umi there you are" Silver says before he frowns at Umi's silent behaviour. Why was it that she hardly talked to him? Was she mad at him or something? The mere thought made his ears pinned themselves to his skull as he walked over towards the blindfolded girl. Once Silver sits down in front of her, he pushed the front part of his red hair back, he looks at her briefly to see sweat had formed and frowned. Was she ill or something? Just thinking about it made him worry. Silver slowly moved his hand knowing that she hated him touching her and took out a small piece of cloth that he could use in order to dab away the sweat. Umi shivered from having him touch her so casually, after all she hated demons deeply because of what they had done to her and she wasn't going to lose that feeling anytime soon.

"What are you doing?" Umi asks dully as Silver works on to removing the sweat with the utmost care. Lily surprisingly could feel his worry which left him baffled, how did his attitude change so quickly? Especially since he was known in this time period as a wild fox.

"You're head's covered in sweat, I'm just removing it" Silver said calmly.

"Well don't please! I have a sleeve you know" she says bluntly causing him to pause. Lily grimaced at how shocked he was towards her frosty attitude. Why was he even with her in the first place had left her mind boggled. It was clear that Umi didn't want him here given how she was rude she was being towards him. Despite being angry at Silver, not once did Lily ever want Silver to be treated like that and it was taking all her resolve not to reveal herself and snap at Umi. Sure Silver had done a lot of bad things but his heart was screaming from the guilt, this however had left Lily completely confused. What had caused him to change was the question.

Silver flinched as he placed his hand down now feeling like Umi had punched him in the gut. It was always the same, she would always push him away and act like the promise they made had meant nothing to her. Hearing this left Lily more confused. What promise? What was his heart talking about?

Lily balled her hands into tight fists and glared at the screen. Part of her now wanted to come out and lash out at Umi for upsetting him but kept silent. Despite the fact that Lily was not happy about being engaged to Silver, she did not like watching or hearing him feel this way. Nor did she like to hear him being treated in such a manner and it was confusing her deeply. However instead of coming out she stayed put, after all it wasn't anything to do with her.

"Yes Umi… I'm going to look around the house to make sure there are no problems" Silver said softly before getting up. In truth he needed air and wanted to try and get away from his predicament. He only wanted to see her eyes, the same eyes that made his heart skip a beat, the ones that would always make him smile and act weird around her but he was always denied from seeing them. It was like he repulsed her for some reason and he didn't like it one bit. Silver at times had wanted nothing more than to pull his own hair out in frustration from how she could just twist his heart like it meant nothing to her, but he couldn't say anything. In a way he couldn't blame her not after what his brother had done. It wouldn't surprise him if it had made her more scared of him.

That's why he was trying to be patient and take her feelings into account. However that was easier said than done and he was starting to lose his patients.

Umi said nothing as he left except look down slightly, this was hurting her to lie but she had to do it for her baby's sake and now for Lily's as well. Umi was sure that Lily was not the same one who had visited her years ago, she was bit younger given how long her hair was. However she was the one who took Silver's heart, whether she had meant to or not.

Once Lily was sure that he was gone did she then decide to show up, she spotted Umi take her blind fold off but was too angry to care.

"What was that? Treating him like he's nothing but scum of the earth? I get it he's done bad things but must you treat him in that manner?" Lily asked coldly as she saw Umi look away weakly.

"I need to take a breather for a few months" Hearing this took Lily by surprise.

"What about Silver? Is he coming-?" Umi shook her head to Lily's shock. But why though? What was so important that she had to go?

"I can't stand living a lie, I am not the one he loves" Umi admitted, her voice strained as she spoke. Lily frowned from those words.

"I don't understand why are you saying that?" Umi's strained eyes shocked Lily.

"It's not me that he loves, I only lied to him so my baby can be safe" Umi's words left Lily more shocked.

"What?" Lily said breathlessly, Umi fidgeted slightly as she looked at Lily weakly. This was going to be harder than she had thought, then again the thought made Umi smile. Knowing that she could tell Lily anything, there was something about Lily that allowed her to be herself and allowed her to relax.

"My husband was murdered by Akura-ou and seeing as I looked like Silver's lover, I had asked him for help knowing that if he thought I was her. He would do anything to keep me safe" Lily bit her lip as she resisted the urge to slap Umi for the horrible lie. However Lily could sense that Umi was getting desperate and was determined to have her baby live, just sensing this made Lily sigh in defeat.

"So what? Do you want me to sneak you out? Because that would just upset him and then how will you do it without getting him to look for you" Lily asked tartly as she glared at her. Umi looked down knowing that she deserved the angry tone. If her mother and sister were here, they too would have been upset for pulling such a cruel stunt.

Now here she was facing her descendant who was just as angry. For reasons that would be justified if the girl was aware of what Silver had done before rescuing Umi.

If anything Lily was a force to be reckoned with thanks to Sapphia their ancestor. It was terrifying and yet reassuring to have Lily here, she would always speak her mind and allow Umi to stay rooted. Maybe this was why Silver was drawn to her… maybe.

"No I need you to stay here in my place" Lily froze before chuckling weakly.

"You're serious? And just how are you planning to pull that off? We aren't the same personality wise" Lily commented, Umi could not deny that part but that was a good thing. Silver would be drawn to Lily now and would want to spend some more time with her.

"Please! I need to go to a place so I can have my baby. Demons will be after me because of aura my baby's giving off" Lily pursed her lips. Lily could tell it wasn't just the aura it was the sweet scent and how much power the baby was giving off leaving her to sigh at how bad this situation was.

"It wouldn't work, he would find out once I speak" Umi smiled at that to Lily's surprise.

"Just be yourself I'm sure that would set my mind at ease, knowing that he's happy for once. When I have my baby, I'll come straight back. You have my promise" Umi vowed to Lily's displeasure. Umi's heart was not lying and knew that a promise in her family was a sacred deep one. To break one is bad.

"When do you want me to start?" Lily asks now wanting to change and sleep as a series of chills had continued to latch on to her due to the wet clothes. Lily then started to sneeze to their surprise, she then starts to shiver from the cold and from her ongoing fever leaving Umi to panic as the woman realizes that Lily was wet and wearing very short clothes which did not help one bit, Umi pursed her lips from the predicament.

Umi then ushers Lily to a spare room and takes a spare cream yukata with white doves and a white obi from the draw before giving them to Lily.

"Change now! I'm so sorry if I had known that you were wet and ill-" Lily waved it off as she went to change at the folding screen. Once she was done Lily was then moved in a sluggish manner towards the futon Umi had prepared, the woman rushed to get some medicine despite being pregnant. Once the medicine was done, Umi immediately went back and passed the medicine to Lily who winced from the taste.

"I was going to say slow down since you're pregnant" Lily said before making a sound that showed that she disliked the bitter taste. "But this is disgusting" Lily muttered as she took more sips from the brew. Seeing Lily like this made Umi laugh.

"Just rest now okay" Umi said, she noticed that Lily's eye lids were moving in a way that showed that Lily was suffering from a fever. Seeing this made Umi bite the inside of her cheek in frustration. Silver had to come home soon and she just hoped that Lily would get well soon, Umi felt bad for thinking about leaving Lily here but she had to go. He would be back any minute. Umi then tied the blindfold over Lily's eyes causing Lily whine from the darkness.

"It's to help your eyes, just get some rest okay?" Umi kissed Lily's forehead as she tried to coax Lily to sleep. To her relief Lily's breathing started to slow down signalling that she was falling asleep.

Once she was sure that Lily was asleep, Umi immediately tip toed out the bedroom door leading to the outside world and closed it slightly to prevent suspicion.

Lily on the other hand began to pant as her head started to pound from the pain and from how hot her head was getting. She started to whine and cried out loudly which alerted Silver who had just entered the house; he immediately rushed over to the guest room and was surprised to see 'Umi' in the guest futon. However he brushed that aside and began to try and see what was wrong with her.

"Umi what's wrong are you okay?" Silver asked as he moved his hand to touch her forehead. He immediately recoiled at how hot it was and began to try and find what he could use to bring the fever down.

Lily was too ill to notice who it was, she almost flinched at how cold the person's skin was and continued to pant while feeling like she was going to get worse due to her illness. She almost cried out at how cold something was as it touched her head but felt someone stroke her cheek. She didn't know why but Lily could feel as if she could trust the hand. It gave her some relief to know that someone was there to help her. Was it Umi who was helping her?

As Lily rested during the week, she began to slowly feel better. However she wasn't sure if it truly was Umi who was helping her, some part of her told her that the hands that were helping her were slightly bigger to be Umi's. Not to mention they did feel familiar somehow but Lily ignored it and focused on getting better.

Now after five days had passed, Lily began to feel refreshed and well enough to move, but then there were two important questions that boggled Lily's mind- where was Umi? And why was everything dark?

Lily moved her hands to her head and felt a cloth that Lily could now tell was actually a blindfold. The thought made Lily ticked off as she realised that Umi had done a runner leaving her to deal with Silver. Or did she? It would have been awkward if Umi had been here since she was in the same room as her and Lily couldn't forget at how they almost looked identical.

During the time Lily began to grow agitated since she can't see or move much because of her lack of sight, the annoying part was that the blindfold had been done tightly so it wouldn't come off when Lily had tried to undo it. So when Lily was about to get up, she had immediately collided into some things much to her displeasure. During that time she had no idea that that Silver has rushed into the room to see if things were all right, he was shocked to not only see her up and awake, but was also surprised to see her acting like this and began to assume that Umi was a little disorientated from her illness.

"Darn it Umi! Where are you I can't see in this thing!" Lily groans from not being able to see as she speaks to his surprise. "When I get out of this thing you are in so much trouble- ow!" Lily crashes into another wall despite using her hands to feel around the area. Seeing her crash into the wall made him wince from imagining the pain that she could have been enduring at the time. As she feels round the wall with one hand so she can try and get into what would be the hall way, she then without warning she crashes into him not knowing that he is in the room. She pats his yukata for a bit and frowns. Seeing her act like this left Silver confused, why was Umi acting like this?

"Since when did Umi have a mannequin? I'm pretty sure that she didn't… Darn it I can't see" she murmurs darkly as she then pushes herself lightly away, so she doesn't sent the 'mannequin' to the floor as she begins to walk away. Silver on the other hand is still confused since this girl did look like Umi and still doesn't know why this girl is acting like this. Nor did he understand why Umi is insulting herself, however it did seem amusing after all. She must still be sick or something to be acting in such an unlady like manner.

"Umi get this thing off! You've tied this blind fold too tightly so I can't get it off!" Lily whines as she tries to find the knot again. Sadly she loses her footing as she walks and begins to fall to the floor, only just before she crashes. Silver without hesitation stops her fall without her noticing. Lily looks from side to side not knowing where the one who was holding her was.

"Umi is that you? Can you please get this off! Did I do something wrong to make you do this?" Lily asks weakly causing Silver to feel pity towards this girl as he realise that this might definitely not be Umi after all, but if that's true then where did she go?! Just realizing that she might have left made his stomach drop. Did he mean so little to her that she would just up and leave while leaving this girl here as a decoy? How long had she been planning this? Did the promise mean so little to her? It was weird for him to look at her especially since she looks a lot like Umi and yet, this girl is behaving like the one he had first back at the run down house and from the time when he had rescued her from Akura-ou's henchmen a few years ago, months after meeting her in the hut.

Without knowing why Silver undoes the knot and allows the cloth to fall off. Lily whines immediately from the sudden light as she opens her eyes, she then hides them behind her sleeves until she gets use to the light. When she opens uncovers her eyes, she looks round to see an empty room leaving her puzzled at how neat and tidy it was for a plain room. Just as she was about to relax her eyes had caught the sight of a red tail beside her, at that moment she is scared to even turn around as she realised who that tail might belong to. The very thought that he might be in the room left her startled and scared from knowing that she spoke everything out loud. Sadly though she knew that she has to face the music some time and turns to face him slowly while feeling extremely guilty. As expected he is not happy but showed that he was- confused and shocked?

" _Why though? It's not like my eyes have that much of an effect- wait Umi didn't show him her eyes did she? Oh no I'm in trouble now_ " Lily panics as she looks at him while trying to mask how guilty she was feeling. She also tried to mask how embarrassed she was from the fact that she just let the cat out of the bag.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Silver asks sternly as he looks at her with suspicious eyes. Lily stutters before looking behind him with wide eyes and gasps, almost as if she is surprised by something. Silver then turns around to see what had left her shocked. Watching him do that had allowed her to try and sneak out, to her relief she succeeds making him annoyed as he turns back to see that she vanished.

"Now where did she go?" Silver mutters as he looks around.

* * *

"Oh great oh great I am in so much trouble here! Why Umi? Why did you do that to me?!" Lily cried as she ran through the trees in order to escape the potentially mad fox. Oh she was in dead trouble one he chases after her! She was sure that he would kill her the moment he catches, but she refused to go down without a fight. She had to get home.

Lily groaned when she sensed his presence drawing nearer and nearer with each second that went past. Lily turned to look behind her and threw ice at the snowy ground in hopes of making him slip, she then continued to run only now did her lung decide to slowly fail as they started to burn from the lack of oxygen. She had to hide and fast, but where though? She couldn't teleport long distances because of how tired she was. As Lily continued to run her ears caught the sound of yelping and guessed that he had slipped to her relief. Right now the last thing she needed was a killer after her right now.

Lily looked round for places that could hide her and found no such luck to her dismay. She was also running out of time and was getting desperate. Lily felt something coming after her and dived sideways to avoid a- foxfire?!

Lily almost went pale as she shot up and ran, that to idiot tried to kill her! Was Lily main thought. Yeah Umi tried to have her impersonate the pregnant woman but was it necessary to torch her? However a thought came to mind, what if he assumed that she was a demon because of her powers or from the fact that she and Umi were identical?

Just thinking about it left Lily panicking, she had to hide NOW!

"Ugh!" Lily cried as something pinned her against the tree while putting pressure on her neck, he has caught her.

Lily struggled against her captor's grip and tried to break free but it was all for naught.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Umi? SPEAK UP!" Silver roared as his long hair blew behind him. Lily felt air was being cut off from her lungs as he held her there with his arm pressing itself into her throat, if it wasn't for the fact that she had been running then she might have lasted longer. She almost cursed at how the black spots were starting to appear in her line of vision, didn't he know that he was choking her or was he blind to care?

"Where is Umi and what have you done with her? Answer me!" He bellowed as he applied more pressure causing Lily to hyperventilate from the lack of oxygen. She tried to claw at his yukata but it was not working, she had to escape but how?

" **Hmph! What a pathetic fool** " came a bone chilling voice from within Lily's mind, Lily almost gasped in shock as she heard a woman's voice, was she nearby?

" _H-help m...e_ " Lily started to lose more oxygen and was about to pass out.

" **You see child? This is why I hate men** " said the woman's voice as she tutted. Lily could hear distain and disappointment.

" _W-ho...are...you._ " Was all Lily asked before passing out.

* * *

Silver continued to glare at the imposter as he kept putting pressure on her throat. Was she human or demon to even launch an attack? But that mattered not, Umi has gone missing and he wanted answers.

"Where is she?!" He roared once more, his eyes now wild and slitted from anger.

" **You really are a stupid boy aren't you? Attacking a girl who has done nothing to you** " came a woman's voice that startled him; he noticed the voice was coming from the girl making his eyes narrow.

"So you are finally talking?" Silver then gasped as cold air hit his chest, he was sent against the tree behind him and almost slouched from pain. He heard snow being crunched quickly and looked up only to be sent up against the tree by his collar. When he looked at the girl, his stomach had dropped from what he was seeing. Wild sapphire blue slits had replaced her brown ones, the eyes now showed nothing but hatred and disgust.

" **You males disgust me, did you think that bullying a girl to talk would not have consequences? Almost killing a girl who has done nothing wrong? Pathetic mortal** " the said in a furious manner that left shivers up his spine.

" **And yet here I thought that you were a changed yōkai...Silver of the West** " Silver started to shiver from her words, yes he was known but to hear such words left fear in his bones. Next she sent his body against the soft snow and scoffed.

" **Disgusting parasite just like your foolish brother, don't ever let me see your face in any era do I make myself clear?** " She asked the moment she turned her back to him, she had vanishing into thin air. Silver left shaking and panting from fear, at that moment he was sure that his life had flashed before his very eyes. That was not normal for sure, just who was she?

Just seeing such eyes filled with hatred startled him, compared to the brown eyes that drew him in, those blue eyes however did the opposite and terrified him deeply.

Silver began to stand up and was about to search for Umi until a thought came to him; his face went pale from what the voice had said. He had almost killed her? Was that why her eyes changed in the first place? The thought left a bad feeling in his stomach and made him want to do nothing but throw up from what he had almost done. He wanted to change for Umi but how could he look her in the eyes of how he almost regressed back to what he was like before?

.

.

.

What had he done?

The woman inhabiting Lily's body made a stop to the village and collapsed from the lack of energy, she knew for a fact that the body as dying and needed help soon, she gritted her teeth at how careless the kitsune was and to think that she gave her blessings to such a vile thing had sickened her. She just hoped that Lily's healing abilities would act up soon. She just had to make it, the woman on the other hand barked out a laugh. Was this how her last descendent was going to perish? By a fool who didn't know better and would care little for others? It was a little amusing to say the least.

The woman could see darkness enter her line of vision and it sickened her, she never did die all those years ago. But she was sure that she was about to now... and from an idiot as well.

How sad...

* * *

 **I welcome all the hate and the pitchforks for putting this cliff hanger up XD (Music for this is on Wattpad see my account)**

 **Part 2 will be up soon IF I get a least 5 review, If not there will be a cliff hanger for a while**


	12. Chapter 9: Sick days and hiding 2 '

**Here's part 2 enjoy *weak smile***

* * *

Lily cringes as she slowly began to feel her body ache, as it tries to recover from what had happened. This was the last time she was ever going to even trust Silver, she was going to call the engagement off the moment she arrived back to her own timeline. To think he would go that far had left her shaken, she could feel her eyes sting as she tried to open her eyes. She was too upset to think or care about anything anymore. Now knowing that he cared for Umi and not her had left Lily even more upset. She didn't care that Umi had said that he loved someone else, that was taking things too far and it hurt. Proof was from the pain her throat had to endure, her lungs sore from the lack of oxygen and her body stiff from running constantly. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep from the pain, but knew that it was impossible for her body was alert to who was in the room.

An elderly man was checking on her throat and nodded, looking satisfied by what he saw.

"It's good to see that you've regained consciousness, you had everyone worried once you were spotted" the man said as he checked her throat while undoing the bandages. Lily then noticed that the pillow was high up so the man could move the bandages without upsetting her neck, that in itself provided her with some relief. She blinked and made her brows furrow in order to alert the man.

"I am sorry you must be confused, my name is Sho I am the town's physician. You have been here for a few weeks given how bad your neck injuries were, I must say it is a miracle that you survived such a horrible attack" Sho said with a warm smile. His smile vanished when he saw tears appear in her eyes, the sound of a quiet weak sob had left her despite the fact that it hard to breath. Oh how Lily had now wanted to do nothing but cower and cover her face with her hands to hide how hurt she truly was, the man closed his eyes from seeing such sadness appear in her eyes. What must she have gone though to make her this way was the first thing on his mind, but he knew that now wasn't the time to ask questions for she was injured.

"I am sorry that you had to go through such an experience, but you are safe now" the man said softly as he sat beside her after applying medicine before patching up her neck with the bandages. Lily opened her mouth and tried to gesture that she was thirsty. Sho took note of this and nodded as he understood what she was asking of him.

He passed her a small bowl of water and helped her drink it without spilling it on her clothes, the water burned in her throat almost reminding her of what someone would feel if they had screamed very loudly without pause. However the water provided some relief, even though she had coughed a few times from the parts of her neck that the water had touched. Once Lily was able to finish the water did he help set her back down on the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" The man asked with warm eyes that reminded her of a father, just seeing that made Lily want to cry. She just wanted to go home so where was her grandmother? Didn't she know what had happened? So why did she allow it to happen?

The man saw that Lily about to cry and nodded slightly almost as if he understood.

"I won't leave the room, this is my house so there won't be any problems while you stay here" Sho said with a smile that made Lily shudder from her crying. She was relieved to have some comfort in this era.

"I had almost forgot" Sho said as he stood up leaving Lily confused.

"Someone had brought you here when you were spotted, you worried them a great deal" Lily was more than confused from what he said, who had brought her here and why would they be worried? A thought came to mind, was it Umi? No she was long gone so now this had left Lily even more confused as to who this person was, this didn't go unnoticed by the physician who almost frowned from her response. He was already getting second thoughts on bringing this person to visit her.

However it was good to check just in case.

"I will be right back" the man said before leaving the room, Lily remained in bed and waited until he came back with the person.

Within a minute he was back only the person behind him had left Lily confused, however that changed once she saw his eyes. Her stomach plummeted in horror... Oh no.

Lily moved away instinctively as she tried to force her body out of the futon and had tried to get away from the pair, her eyes filled with fear and was on the verge of crying once more. The teen behind the man had long red hair that had been tied up; he wore a leaf green yukata with yellow leaves on the sleeves and a yellow obi. However Lily was no fool, his eyes were metallic silver and had begun to panic from recognizing him. Unfortunately she began to cry and gasp in pain, the moment she moved her head and she turned her neck. Lily immediately tried to grip her neck in hopes of dealing with the excruciating pain but no avail. Seeing this made Sho react and tried to help her throat as it began to hurt even more, he could hear her sharp gasps of air now cursing at the fact that her airwaves might have been blocked from the sharp turn of her neck.

"You need to leave young man. It's clear that your presence scares her" Sho says coldly as he turns to glare at the teen. The teen to his surprise was rooted to the spot; he looked terror stricken to see her act in such a manner.

" _I-I did this… I didn't want to go that far, I just wanted her to tell me about what had happened to Umi_ " Silver looked down and sighed deeply, his hair covered his eyes as he kept his eyes down.

" _I guess I went too far… what was I thinking?_ " Silver walked away leaving the physician to glare even more as he turned in order to put Lily back in the position she was in before. Lily continued to gasp due to lack of air, she tried to cry out as loudly as she could but it was starting to hurt her even more. Lily was sure that she had damaged her neck and her spine; she began to panic as a thought came to her. What if she had gotten herself paralyzed from the neck down thanks to the injury?!

" _Humans are so fragile and break easily… I guess I haven't changed one bit_ " Silver walked out the hut and didn't look back. He berated himself for being so reckless and for hurting her. The girl did seem confused and knew Umi somehow but where was the question.

" _It's probably why Umi ran away from me… I really am a monster_ " Silver thought as he looked back to hear the man yelling in the house, his eyes filled with sorrowful and grief. Silver grimaced at what he was hearing; he took out a transformation leaf and frowned.

"If I can change my appearance, what about my eyes?" Silver pondered as he stared at the leaf.

* * *

Sho had tried desperately to keep Lily steady, but it was looking like she was about to snap her neck given how badly she was thrashing about. He wanted to do something to soothe the distressed girl but how? He couldn't restrain and treat her at the same time. She could damage herself even more if she didn't stop. Right now he needed a miracle and hoped that he could help her.

"Is someone there?" asked a meek boy's voice. Sho gasped as he turned round, a young teenage boy who was about Sho's height had shoulder with short black hair and reddish brown eyes rushed into the room. The boy looked like he had been running leaving the doctor both relieved and shocked, was something wrong?

"Is there something you need child?" Sho asked as he held Lily's head straight so she could stop moving her neck, the boy winced as he saw the situation and cautiously move forward towards them. The boy then placed Lily's head on his lap and looked at Show with soulful eyes that almost intimidated the man.

"Can I help?" was all the boy asked. Sho watched him before nodding.

"Just keep her head steady while I deal with her bandages okay?" the boy nodded stiffly as he looked down at the distressed girl. The boy patted the sides of her face lightly before holding her in place. Lily opens her eyes slight to see the boy's faint image before shutting her eyes in order to fight off the pain. She couldn't breath causing her to panic more.

" _This isn't good Serena she needs the physicians in her time period! She might paralyze herself if she keeps moving!_ " the physician cursed as he tried to undo the bandage in her neck, the man went pale as he saw her neck bone had shifted from when she moved it sharply. Lily on the other hand almost stopped moving once she heard her grandmother's name coming from his mind. Did that mean her grandmother had in fact sent help? But where was she?

Lily's eyes opened and flitted to the physician who took note of her reaction, he guessed that it was because she had heard his thoughts.

"I need you to calm down okay, I know this hurts but you have to stay still. Can you do that?" Lily continued to whine and gasp but blinked once to show that she was listening. Sho nodded before moving to his bag and grabbed something that looked like a neck brace.

" _Serena warned me that if you moved then you might damage your spine, stay still okay?_ "

" _How do you know my grandmother?_ " Lily asked while her voice sounded strained as he tried to adjust the brace. It was definitely going to raise suspicion since it wasn't from this time period. The boy didn't comment except held her head in place. Sho on the other hand smiled softly as he adjusted the straps.

" _I am not who you think I am… but I think once you are well, you might be able to figure it out_ " Sho said with a warm smile. Lily blinked as she looked at him carefully. Within seconds she saw a small ball of black fur with rabbits ears and feet in the place of the physician. It had a blue teardrop on it's forehead and closed eyes.

" _What happened to your other form?_ " Lily asked weakly, she grunted from moving her head. Sho smiled.

" _I know one of your parallel selves who is called Aline, I was one of those assigned to protect her. She's fine now but Serena needed my medical skills to aid you now. That's why I am here, I have lived for five hundred years from the Hein era_ " Lily's eyes softened as she sensed sadness.

" _Doesn't it get lonely?_ " Lily asked, Sho smiled.

" _I have a cousin Aoi who you might have seen in your school_ " Lily's gasped so loudly that it made one of the bones make a noise leaving her to cry out in agony.

"Control your breathing okay?" Sho instructed in a soft voice as he finished securing the brace.

" _Ow! Ow! He bullied me a lot!_ " She whined from the pain but tried not to move as best as she could. Sho shook his head.

" _I know and he's been told off for that, I apologise for his foolishness. He was just making sure that no one had figured out what he's up to_ " Sho said with a humorous smile. Lily however gave him a weak one.

" _And that is?_ " Lily asked weakly as she squinted slightly, she then noticed Sho's forlorn expression as he worked.

" _To stop Zerla from coming after you_ " Sho when the boy wasn't looking slipped a few pieces of empty papers in her hand; Lily in turn clenched them tight to hide them.

" _Like me they use to human but they gave up their human lives, although we can turn human it won't be our original appearance_ " Lily grew sad despite being in pain.

" _Don't you miss your old lives?_ " She asked. The boy watched them quietly, he was a little confused as to they weren't talking even though the girl was in pain. Sho smiled softly after securing the brace.

" _A little but knowing that we can help is worth it, I do have descendants who have no idea about what happened but I am proud of my wife for what she has done_ " Sho replied, Lily could also sense sadness and longing but also happiness for knowing that his family was safe. That in turn allowed Lily to slightly relax.

"Will she be okay?" The boy asked as he looked at them. Sho smiled and nodded in reply, he then moved Lily away from the boy's lap and placed her on the futon once more. Once she was on, Lily who was still suffering from what happened whimpered from the pain in her neck.

"I will get some medicine to help you sleep Aya" Lily almost blinked from the name before realizing that he was just giving her an alias in order to prevent anyone suspecting her. Once Sho left the pair immediately became silent, the boy looked at her slightly making Lily uncomfortable. His mind was a little complex and a little disorderly leaving Lily with a feeling of distrust.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked softly as he shifted positions so he could sit cross legged and could see Lily more clearly. Lily not trusting her voice or neck grunted in reply.

Again silence greeted the pair until Sho showed up with a bowl and his bag. He sat beside Lily and began mixing some ingredients until all that was seen was a green paste. The physician placed his finger in the bowl and scooped a small bit out of the bowl before smearing a small bit onto her nose.

"I wouldn't lick it since it is incredibly bitter, it's just for you to smell" Sho said as Lily gave him a dirty look, seeing her reaction made him almost laugh so he snorted quietly instead. Lily's eyes started to droop from fatigue thanks to the smell of the medicine, within seconds Lily ad drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. Once Sho was sure that she was asleep, he began to quietly pack his stuff away.

"That medicine is potent but it will help her heal more quickly" Sho explained as he covered the medicine up. The boy watched as he observed the man with guarded eyes. Sho in turn had tried to suss out the boy, it was clear to him that the boy was not of this village so why was he here? Despite looking harmless looks were definitely deceiving, that Sho was aware off.

"I haven't seen your face here boy, where do you come from?" Sho asked he picked up his bag, he gestured for the boy to follow. The boy looked at Lily from the corner of his eye, Sho could see longing and could see how reluctant the boy was to leave her side, why left had Sho boggled but Lily needed space and rest.

"You can see her when she gets up okay? Right now she needs to be alone and has to be able to rest without it being crowded" Sho said softly as he smiled. The boy lingered before standing up, eyes never wavering nor did they leave her. Sho watched the boy who then walked over towards him and left the room, he looked at Lily's sleeping form one last time before closing the door.

Sho sighed deeply as he rested his head on the door, that was definitely a close call for anyone. Who knew that would have happened if he could not put the brace on.

His eyes then went to the boy who stood close by, watching Sho with pensive eyes. However that was a façade, Sho was no fool for he could see sadness and traces of guilt. The same look in the other boy's eyes causing Sho to fold his arms and stare.

"Who are you really?" Sho asked as he looks at the boy. Despite looking normal Sho's eyes were able to help him see fox ears on the boy, the ears themselves had pinned themselves to his skull while his tail had sunk showing his mood. Sho at that moment blinked once he saw who the boy really was.

"You're a yōkai aren't you?" Sho asked the now surprised boy who looked up.

"H-How do you-?"

"Know? It's simple you're not the only one here who isn't human. I however use my skills to help people while you on the other hand I am sure have not" Sho said in a scolding tone. The boy's head went down from guilt.

"Someone I know-"

* * *

As the night wore on Lily had remained asleep thanks to the medicine, oblivious to the world around her.

The door slid open to show a figure who was covered in shadows enter the room. A bowl was in the person's hand as they walked over to Lily's sleeping form. Next the figure sat beside her with a pensive expression, before stroking her cheek as they removed some of her fringe from her face.

Silently the person began to observe her while fixing the neck brace so it didn't come loose. After doing that the person continued to sit with their legs beside them, eyes void of emotion before laying down beside her. The person then opened their haori and wrapped them both within it's warmth, the person then pulled themselves closer to her sleeping form. Watching her as she slept the person's eyes softened and sighed deeply before sleep took over.

Silence continued to comfort the pair as they slept until the first light of dawn hit the person; it groaned before opening its eyes and looked round the empty area. Confused eyes then went back to Lily before realization hit them. A pale hand stroked her cheek once more as the person looked at her, despite being tired the person continued to look at her before nuzzling her lightly only to catch her floral scent. The person was tempted to wake her but chose not to, not after what happened.

The sound of feet approaching the room caused it to react and rushed out the room silently, leaving no trace of their involvement in the room.

Sho entered and looked around the room oddly.

"Strange… I thought I saw-oh there you are" Sho noticed the boy walking towards him with tired looking eyes; he rubs his eyes with his sleeves as he keeps looking at Sho. "How was your sleep?" Sho asked as he smiled. The boy shrugged slightly before looking at Lily's sleeping form.

"Is Aya ever going to wake up?" the boy asked as he looked at her a slight pout. The boy folded his arms making Sho laugh at how 'eager' the boy was towards Lily's sleeping habits.

"Well she almost did suffer irreversible damage to her neck, so why not let her rest up just a bit more Iwao? We have to clean some of the hut since you are so willing to stay here for a while" Iwao pursed his lips before sighing deeply.

"Fine" Iwao says bluntly before going to the kitchen. Sho just shook his head before following the young boy. For a fifteen year old he had an attitude on him. Then again this reminded him of his cousin who had a spunky nature… speaking of where was he anyways?

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DUMB RABBIT?!" Screamed a very disturbed and worried male.

* * *

Nighttime grew closer and Lily had made no progress to Sho's dismay. She was just sleeping in her futon and hadn't moved an inch. Iwao at times would clean the floors and sadly burned food due to his lack of cooking skills. This would then lead to Sho who had then begun to teach him on how to cook simple meals without damaging anything. Once that was done Iwao entered Lily's room with the broth he made, only Lily had not moved an inch. Seeing this made the boy sullen but kept his composure as he walked over towards Lily and had set the tray beside her. Sho entered shortly to see Iwao sitting beside her with a pensive expression, just seeing this made Sho chuckle under his breath at how protective this boy was. On the other hand he as relieved to see that Iwao would determined to keep her safe and calm compared to that red haired boy who entered, Sho had gritted his teeth from how that boy could have hurt and upset Lily in such a manner. He had never seen that much fear in her eyes until now and he was determined not to let it happen again. If that boy ever did show up, then Sho was sure that he wasn't going to hold back with his temper.

That boy was also a yōkai for sure and it left Sho wondering on how many were after her, did they know about the rumors surrounding her? He hoped with all his heart that it wasn't true.

* * *

Moonbeams shone into the room while Lily slept, the wooden door slid open revealing a figure covered in shadows. The figure walked over towards her silently before sitting down, the figure's hair covered their face as they looked at her.

"I... I never meant to go this far" the person said softly in hopes of keeping everyone asleep. Images of a black haired girl with brown eyes who had laid beside the person as their mind wondered back to a field full of Sakura blossoms, it was utter bliss to be with her as she smiled warmly at the person.

Her eyes on the other hand looked like they were holding back for some reason, it pained the person to see her this way, all the person wanted to do was to take away the reason for her unease. Was it the person? Was it because she was with a yōkai that it had unsettled her? Oh the person wished that it wasn't the case, for all the person wanted to do was make her happy, even if it meant changing completely. If she wanted the person to stop killing then that's what the person would do. Moving their hand to cup her cheek the figure moved closer until their lips met, it was then all uncertainty the person had seen in her eyes had been washed away. Instead the person could see warmth in her eyes which made the figure's face go red and ended up smiling in a goofy way that made her laugh, they were both oblivious to the raining petals around them as they stared at the other.

In truth that night contained the only one moment that allowed the person to feel any longing or sense of attachment to any one, especially when it came to a human girl like the one who was laying beside the sitting figure.

The person then remembered once they woke up to see that no one was there beside them except a pendent she had wore, it made the person sad knowing that she had left and without saying good bye either. But the person did promise themself that they would wait for her and they did, only it wasn't the reunion the person had been waiting for. No what greeted the person was a massacre and burning buildings. A demon the person knew too well had created this mess and for what reason was beyond them.

After saving her the girl became withdrawn and cold, it hurt the person to see her this way but there was nothing the person could do except be patient. Only at times it reached breaking point but chose not to snap. However things did change one night when she slept, the figure entered her room because the person had forgotten to take the tray out to be washed. Only the figure was left transfixed by her sleeping form and went towards her before sitting down. The figure was slightly confused by this predicament that had been put in front of them, the figure was sure that it was her but something had said otherwise. Was it because she had another man's scent on her, probably but would she truly betray the figure for another man? Did she know that the figure would always come if she needed help so why? Why didn't she call? It made no sense at all.

The figure then looked at her before leaning down and gave her a chaste kiss only... it didn't feel right. It didn't stir any emotions from within the person leaving the person lost and confused. After all, the last kiss they shared had left the person's chest beating so fast that it left the person breathless.

Only things went worse when the figure had found out that she was carrying another man's child, just knowing this had tore the person apart from the inside out and began to curse and cry out loud when she wasn't around. Wanting to know why she betrayed the person and had allowed herself to be with another man. Was the person not good enough? She had promised and then this happened. The person wanted to be sick, the person wanted nothing more than to rip out the unborn child regardless if it killed her, the figure wanted answers but she refused to give them making the figure sick, resentful and angry, but sadly there was nothing the person could do to change it. She wanted the baby to live and that's what the figure had done, regardless of what the person had wanted. Only now she did a runner leaving this look alike in her place, just knowing that she ran made the person's blood boil with hatred and left the person wanting nothing more than to track her down, and then drag her back to the house. Only that had to wait given what the person had just done to this girl who was lying there before them. Guilt plagued the person as they watched her sleep, she was an innocent party and the person had took out their anger out on her. It not right and the person regretted it the more they looked at her.

As the person watched her sleep, the figure had then begun to feel something from just watching her sleep in an angelic manner. She looked so peaceful leaving the person at ease, without thinking the person leaned closer and placed their lips on to hers. Surprisingly the figure had begun to feel a sudden charge, which entered their system without warning causing every part of their body to react to her. It was shocking and unexpected to have that happen. Was it because she looked like the alike, the figure couldn't tell but all the person knew was that they were drawn to her. The person felt the urge to kiss her again but refrained from doing so, just doing that would betray the girl that the person had promised. Even if she did hurt the person deeply, the person would never retaliate in such a manner. No she was the person's mate who promised… but where was she now?

The person closed their eyes as sorrow plagued their mind. Looking at Lily's sleeping form.

"Aya…" the person says softly while looking at her. For some reason the name didn't sound right to the person. It was bugging the person as they tried to find the answer to this new problem. The person caught a floral scent coming from her which reminded the person of their mate, why would everything about this girl connect the person to her? It was so irritating and had left a bitter taste in the mouth. However before the person could do anything, light shone from outside signalling it was nearly morning. The person cursed for being reckless and looked at her one last time.

Against the person's better judgment, the person leaned forward and captured her lips before leaving, it almost proved harder to even detach from her but the person had no choice. However if the person had noticed just after they moved away from her and hadn't without looking back, the person would have noticed Lily slowly opening her eyes. Confusion settled in her as she looked round feeling disorientated and tired. She then felt her lips tingle for some strange reason.

What happened when she was asleep?

The sound of doors caught her attention and noticed Sho starting at with a mixture of surprise and disbelief, that had soon vanished leaving only happiness and relief.

"I am so happy to know you're awake, you were out for two days this time" Sho chuckles as he approached her. Lily as much as she wanted to get up had found that she couldn't, the teen also noticed that her throat was also parched thanks to her long sleep. Sho without wasting time had helped her drink the water from a brown bowl. Lily still choked from the water but was relieved to know that she was getting better.

"Tha...nk yo...u si...r" Lily said weakly as she looked at him. Sho smiled before patting her head lightly.

"You are most welcome, if it's okay with you I will need to check your neck" Sho said as he placed her down gently before opening the neck brace. Sho sighed with relief etched on his features from knowing that she was getting better. The marks also vanished leaving her with some small scars but they will also vanish soon enough.

They heard shuffling and looked to see a boy by the door.

"Iwao good morning there, it appears our patient will be making a full recovery soon isn't that great?" Sho asked, meanwhile Iwao just stood where he was; he looked nervous from seeing Lily awake to Sho's surprise. Lily on the other hand was confused, who was this boy?

Lily grunted a few times causing Sho to look.

"Oh sorry L-Aya" Sho said in a hurried tone that got the pair looking at him. "I forgot you were asleep, Aya this is Iwao he's going to be my assistant for a while. Iwao this is Aya. She visits me from time to time" Lily looked at him discretely while Sho mentally laughed from her reaction before patting her head.

"I know your cousin" still Lily wasn't convinced making him smirk. "The skinny guy who has a short tempered father and unruly son" at that moment Lily could feel only embarrassment as her face went red. She closed her eyes as she masked her emotions, so that's where she saw this guy from! Talk about embarrassing. Iwao on the other hand was surprised to see her act like that as he stood.

"Were you able to get some breakfast Iwao?" The boy nodded before passing them the tray that was in his hands. Lily once the tray was down could see something similar to porridge resting in the bowl, sadly she couldn't complain since hadn't been on solids for a while, nor she could move parts of her neck. It was irritating but it was the price for surviving the attack, Lily however hoped that she wouldn't have to meet Silver again. She wanted out now after that stunt.

During her time in bed, she watched Iwao moving in and out of her room doing various tasks. Seeing him do that interested her but sadly her powers were restricted on Sho's orders.

" _You just escaped death, your powers will be able to heal you properly if you don't interrupt them_ " Sho instructed as he patched a new neck brace on. Lily however grumbled but did as he asked, after all the sooner she was well, the sooner she could leave and never have to look at Silver's murderous face again.

* * *

Darkness settled onto the hut once more, only this time Lily was getting her neck brace off in order inspect the damages. As she watched Sho while Iwao observed the man who was checking ever inch of her neck. Without warning the physician had leaned back in his seating spot and wrote down some information. Tension was getting on Lily's nerves and she was growing agitated as a result.

"Well..." Sho commented as he placed the item down in order to look at her. Everyone grew tense as they waited for the results.

"It appears your neck is now fully healed" Lily realised a short laugh and began to smile at the news.

"But I want to keep you here for an extra day to make sure that you are able to go without any problems" Sho said sternly causing Lily to whine, Sho chucked at what she did while Iwao was void of emotions. So that's it? She can go tomorrow? The news didn't make Iwao feel any better. He didn't want her to leave, he barely got to know her and just knowing that had made him feel resentful. What was this feeling he had? The one which involved her leaving without thinking about looking back? Would she look back though?

The mere though made him sad as he guessed the answer.

* * *

Now that Lily could sleep without the brace, she had immediately wasted no time after washing the gunk off that had formed from both her comas.

Fully refreshed and clean, Lily had donned on a plain white sleeping yukata and went to sleep in a clean futon. Within seconds she was out like a light due to months of fatigue that had decided to catch up to her. However she refused to complain and allowed herself to sleep.

As she slept something entered the room once more, as expected the silent noise did not budge the sleeping girl. She was also oblivious to the who was now sitting beside her. The figure as usual had made no noise as they watched her sleep, eyes still filled with guilt and an emotion that surprised the figure-yearning. Why did the figure yearn for someone who they had hurt? It baffled the person to some degree.

The longer the figure looked at her the more hard it was to stop themself from leaning closer, just enough to close the distance between them. Their breaths mingled as Lily slept.

Lily while she was sleeping felt something on her lips and almost woke up as a result, however there was apart of her that wanted more of what was on her lips. A taste that reminded her of... Honey? But how though? Especially since she doesn't sleep walk right?

Just tasting it made Lily want to move closer towards the source of the taste.

The figure was startled by what happened, was she really asleep?!

However instead of pulling away the figure had began to see the Sakura trees and to his surprise the girl in front of him, but why was the girl that had promised the person to be their wife had not appeared like the person had hoped. It was getting confusing as to why this girl had taken over their state of mind, had she bewitched the person somehow? Making the person wanting nothing more than to hold her tightly.

Lily almost whined from how close this newfound weight was. She could feel the weight's presence loom over her leaving her feeling slightly scared but at the same time at ease. What was she doing? This wasn't her at all; she wouldn't allow something to take over her mind and the only time she had allowed it was... Oh God no!

Lily began to feel sick as she tried to push him away. She how could she have been so stupid to allow him invade her space when she was still recovering? She felt foolish, bitter and humiliated.

Lily opened her eyes and shoved him away causing the person she now saw as...Iwao?!

Only given her power as she willed it to come had been able to show her that the outer appearance was a façade, it was actually Silver who had been here this whole time!

Oh how Lily wanted to throw up and scream, she needed to run away but how could she when he always tracked her down?

Silver was a few spaces away from her, his sleeve on his mouth while his eyes were wide from finding out that she was awake now. This did not go well, he just wanted to watch her sleep but had unexpectedly lost control.

"Just what do you think you are doing demon?" Lily hissed in anger making Silver flinch from her rage filled eyes. She was disgusted which was something he could not complain about. He had done this without caring about the consequences, only now he could hear the physician rushing over towards them. This left Silver with one other alternative and it would involve this girl hating him even more.

* * *

Sho entered the room with horror filled eyes, it was as he suspected Lily had been taken and Iwao no Silver had broken his promise on leaving her alone. Especially during those nights. He was no fool; he knew that Silver had snuck into Lily's room to see her. But Sho had never guessed that Silver would go as far as to kidnap the girl that he had almost killed.

Sho looked down slightly, as much as he wanted to go after them he couldn't. Especially since Serena had informed him that after what he had done, the yōkai would never harm her. However Sho had found that hard to believe given how bad her injuries were, from seeing Lily panic once she saw him angered Sho deeply. No matter what dimensional timeline he was in, it was still the same. She would always be his little sister and nothing would change that face. No matter what he, his friends and cousin would always risk their lives to protect her no matter what the costs were.

She had given light to their lives and he wasn't going to let it die because of some stupid demon's obsession with her. And he had made a secret promise to his teacher, her ancestor from his own parallel timeline that he would protect the girl who was and always be like a daughter to him. Who was his own precious treasure whether he knew that she was his descendent.

* * *

Lily glared at Silver once he placed her in Umi's room.

"You had no right! JUST LET ME GO!" Lily screamed at him, the fox kept masking his expression from hearing her angered words. She was right, he didn't and yet some part of him was becoming more possessive of her compared to when he was with Umi. This girl was making his heart race, making him breathless and despite her angry looks, it had made him happy to see those types of reactions. Even though he wanted to see her smile at him just this once. Was he sadistic? He wasn't sure. But he had felt that he had done the right thing.

Something about her called out to him, maybe it was when they kissed that added to his resolve in taking her away. Now that she was well again he could keep her, only his time he would not allow himself to hurt her physically even though emotionally he was sure that he was upsetting her a lot.

Knowing this had made his ears pin themselves to his skull but what could he do?

"You jerk! LET ME GO!" Lily screamed as she stands up, just as she is about to leave Silver's pulse quickens and instinctively grabs her arm stopping her from walking. She glares angrily at him.

"Get off me! Why did you do that?!" she screams again, Silver tries to ignore her screams and stares at her with blank eyes.

"Why won't you say anything? Just let me go" Lily pleaded as she looked at him. His heart was torn from seeing her expression, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't want to let her go.

"No" Silver replied bluntly making her more upset.

"Why not? I told you before I don't know where she is! So stop following me!" She snapped angrily. Hearing this caused Silver to bite his lip and without warning his mouth began to move on its own before he could stop it.

"Right now I want to know how you know her" Lily froze from the statement.

"I don't" Lily says sternly, showing him she was being truthful. Just seeing this made Silver scowl mentally. So much for that lead but then again, something didn't add up. Why would Umi leave this girl here in her place? Of all the look a likes why her? Her mannerisms didn't even match this area.

"Look can I go now-" Lily cries out as he not only kisses her but sends her against the wall, his hair covered them as he bends down. Lily feels her face go hot but tries to push him away, sadly he refuses to do so.

" _That's it! Her skin, the scent it's her! But why am I drawn to Aya and not Umi! Don't tell me I was lied to_ " Lily mentally gulped as she heard Silver's mind. He was so conflicted right now and that was not a good thing. An angry yōkai was a dangerous one indeed.

Lily pushed him away as hard as she could causing him to stager for a bit, he saw her panting as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"You sick animal!" Lily says in a breathless voice. Silver felt his chest clench from the insult. "I am not one of those women who you can play with. You blooming man whore!" Lily snapped as she glared. That's when Silver's mind went back to a bandit's house that he had been staying in not too long ago.

" _I will leave if I want to! How dare you think that this is okay to treat me no any girl like this! I am not a girl from the red district you blooming man whore!_ " screamed a female's voice. A girl that almost reminded him of her was glaring at him from the floor, her eyes filled with anger and unrestrained fury.

"What did you call me?" Silver asks, his voice is of a whisper due to a wave of disbelief that began to course through his veins. No way… there was no way that this was a coincidence.

Lily glares at him while folding her arms.

"What are you deaf? Learn to clean your ears more moron!" Lily snaps before walking towards the door. Silver's eyes flashed before he tackles her to the floor. Lily grits her teeth from the pain that shot through her head as he hovers over her injured form.

"What did you call me?!" Silver screams as he glares at her. Lily however is too angry to care.

"Gets your ears checked because I'll say this once!" Lily says coldly. "You! ARE! A! MAN WHORE!" Lily screams as she projects his voice into his ears. Silver in turn moves away from her in order to try and deal with the ringing in his ears, his ears flatten themselves to his skull as he whined from the pain. Seeing him immobile Lily begins to run out of the room and into the hallways leading to the outside.

Silver now cursing his weakness staggers as he tries to stand up, he bumped a few times into the walls as he rushes after her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the girl who had promised to marry him. But if that was true, why was she running? However another thought came to mind, why did she allow him to think her name was Umi? In fact why would she hide her identity at all?

Something wasn't adding up and it was leaving him more uneasy from what was going on.

It was as if she didn't want her presence to be known and she was even acting like she's scared of him but why?

Silver gritted his teeth as he got up in order to chase after her, despite the pain in his ears he ran.

* * *

Lily jumped off the porch, her feet landed in the snow but she ignored the cold sting it created and began to run as if her life depended on it. Lily then screamed in terror as Silver's weight had sent her to the floor; he then tried to bring her back into the house. The kitsune grunted as she flailed in his grip.

"Stop struggling" Silver grunted as he almost fell. "Do you really want to die out here? There's a blizzard on its way here and you wouldn't even last the night" the red head said as he sent her on to the wooden floors as softly as he could.

"I don't care!" She screamed taking him by surprise; she shuffled so she was on her knees.

"I would rather die then be your captive!" Lily spat as she glared at him, Silver resisted to grit his teeth. No he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself, mad at this obsession for Umi's look alike. For these feelings were the exact ones he had when he took who he had thought was Umi to the cherry tree. It is her he's sure of it now more than ever but she's acting like she hates him but why?

"No one is going to die Aya" Silver bit back a sigh, hearing that name made Lily confused but that only revealed to Silver that it wasn't her name, so what was it?!

"So that isn't your name either?" Lily could hear his grudging tone and gulped in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lily asked, almost unable to hide her stuttering seeing leaving Silver more upset.

"What is your name?" Silver asked calmly. Lily however wouldn't budge; he was up to something but what?

"You haven't answered my question, what are you going to do to me?" Lily asked as she stood up and moved back a few spaces.

"All I want to know is your name" Silver replied as calmly as he could, she was getting agitated he could tell given how uneasy her eyes were.

"JUST ANSWER ME QUESTION!" Lily screamed while startling herself with how she was behaving. All she wanted to do now was to go back to her own time period and then move back with her brother like friend, she wanted nothing to do with Silver anymore. This was not the person who she had considered a friend, this one did not make her smile nor did he make her feel safe. No this guy scared her with his attitude and his obsession towards her. It was just like when she met him in the shrine only worse as this Silver had tried to kill her.

"Nothing okay! I don't want anything from you except your name" Silver said sharply but she wasn't convinced.

"Liar you'd say anything to get me to let my guard down. Don't you dare try to deny it" Lily said coldly, she felt tears forming around her eyes but resisted the urge to cry, no this guy did not deserve to see her tears.

Silver however shook his head, still she wasn't convinced.

"That is not true"

"Then why have you brought me here against my will? What is there to gain from that?" Lily cried as she stared at him. Seeing her pained look continued to hurt him now more than ever. But what could he do to prove that he meant no harm?

"I just wanted to talk" Silver replied softly.

"You want to talk?!" Lily says with a hysterical tone as she paced round the room. "You want to talk to me but why? What is there to gain?" Lily asks as she looks at him. She did have a good point Silver agreed to himself she looked at her, she looked like she was going to lose her mind given what had been going on lately. Not that he could blame her.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Silver asks as he looked at her.

"Why aren't you looking for Umi? Does she mean so little to you since you almost killed me just to find her?" Silver's ears flattened from guilt as he remembered what he had done.

"I am sorry, I was out of line when I did that. It was not in my intention to hurt you" Silver's pleaded with her to forgive him but Lily refused, no she was too hurt to forgive now. First she was transported by the incense burner and was almost violated by Silver and now she had to deal with the fact that something had brought her to this time period which she had no clue about. Now facing with this Silver who was acting bipolar when it came to her, surely this would have made her ability to forgive diminish right?

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you?" She asks coldly as she looks at him. Without thinking Silver's words had left his mouth before he stop them.

"Because I love you" Lily's stomach plummeted from the confession, without knowing why laughter left her mouth, seeing this made Silver wince. Surely he would have done the same right?

"YOU love ME? Me of all people that you have tried to kill and rape. You sick sick demon!" Lily screamed, Hearing this made Silver's ears and tail flop from her anger... wait… rape?

"What are you taking about?" Silver asks as he looks at her with confused eyes. Now that he thought about it, her hair was different and she looked younger then when he had confessed. His stomach plummeted from realizing that something was definitely wrong.

"You may not remember this but you killed a demon in a shack when it was raining one night, only you then didn't stop after doing that oh no! You tried to rape me while saying that I was-"

"A catch" Silver answered in a hollow voice, oh God what had he done? So he was right, this girl was the one he saw at the abandoned shack it. But why was she still the same as she was back then? Don't humans age?

To his dread she nodded before turning her head in order to mask her fear and bitter filled eyes. Seeing this left him more sick than ever.

"I am sorry, I was foolish and didn't think about what I was doing. If I could turn back time I would-"

"Liar!" She shook her head sharply as she snapped, the girl then turned to look at him. "You'd say anything wouldn't you? Just to stop me from escaping wouldn't you?" Lily snapped, suddenly she froze as he held her close and to her surprise he was being gentle towards her.

"No… please don't ever think that" he said it so softly that it startled her a lot.

"I won't hurt you again I promise, just please don't hate me" Silver's words made her look up to see his pained expression. She could feel his emotions as they almost began to choke her.

"If you don't want to tell me your name... it's fine. I'll wait until you are ready" Silver said softly. Lily without knowing why began to relax in his arms.

"Just promise me this" Lily asks as she looked at him, without hesitating he nodded.

"What do you want me to promise?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Protect Umi, she has her reasons for seeking your help" Silver's face darkened from the name.

"Why would she-?"

"Umi's body is so weak that she can only carry one child. She is desperate for her baby to live and as mad as I am for knowing that she lied. It's not fair on the baby who has done nothing wrong. She does not care about herself, only for her baby. So if she comes back. Don't hate her, just protect them" Lily explained sternly. Silver winced from the promise but he could never refuse her, in the end he nodded.

"I promise but I-" Lily glared at him taking him by surprise.

"Your dumb brother has been harassing her, so you owe her for this BIG time" Lily said sharply. Silver without warning felt himself smile and laughed at her insult.

"I am glad my brother is not here to hear that..." Silver covered his smiling face with his sleeve as he looked at her.

"Alright I promise" Silver laughed meanwhile Lily glared at him but said nothing, instead she rolled her eyes at him making him laugh harder than ever. "But on one condition" Silver said, part of him knew that she going to snap but it was worth seeing her reaction.

"What?" Lily immediately screamed at he pecked her lips and immediately ran into the hallways of the shrine. As he ran he laughed at her stunned face. Lily had gone red from what he did before scowling and turned to glare at him.

"Silver you jerk!" Lily screamed before chasing after him. Silver however was laughing in a carefree manner to want to stop. Especially if it meant being beaten up by a human. Oh his pride would fall from that but he cared not, all he wanted was to see her smile. He turned a corner and hide, not knowing that Lily could see where he was via his memories. Lily instead took a detour and stood behind and unsuspecting fox who was giggling to himself, he was acting like a small five year old. Lily however was surprised to see this sudden change in him. It was different, who knew that he could be so playful and had some child like innocence to him. Just seeing it made her smile.

"What are we hiding from?" She asked in a low voice. Silver was about to reply until he remembered that it was just them, he jumped and fell on the floor from the sudden noise which mad her laugh. However the mood vanished once an image came to mind.

"UMI!" Lily screamed as she suddenly dashed out the house. Silver was shocked to hear her panicked tone until he twigged on the name; panic seeped through Silver causing him to run after her.

"Wait it's too dangerous" Silver called until he spotted why Lily was upset. He immediately sent Lily against the tree and motioned her to be quiet as he dealt with this new problem. Lily pulled a face but nodded regardless.

Silver pecked her forehead before walking towards the scene.

"What are you doing brother?" Silver asked coldly. Akura-ou turned to face his brother.

"So you are not human yet?" His brother asked masking his surprise but his voice said otherwise. Umi looked at them before moving back; sadly Akura-ou caught her foot crunching on the snow and glared.

"Not at the moment brother, I had things I needed to do" Silver replied in hopes of distracting his brother long enough to move her behind him before Akura-ou could touch her.

"And what is that? So tell me this is Umi right? You know that her baby isn't yours right so why are you going after her?" The horned demon asked coldly.

"I should be asking you the same question brother" Silver commented as he frowned at him. "Why are you going after her?" Akura-ou sneered as he looked at Umi's cold look.

"The baby she's carrying is giving off a strong power" Silver at that moment grew sick from what he was talking about.

"You were planning to eat an unborn baby? Have you gone mad?" Silver snapped angrily. While Akura-ou was distracted Lily used this time to take Umi away. At first Umi was started until she saw who grabbed her

"They say like a God's mark, this baby will give eternal live and strong abilities! Who wouldn't pass that up brother?" Akura-ou asked coldly.

"I would! It's barbaric!" Silver snapped angrily. "Look this woman is under my protection and if you go after her! I swear that I'll never forgive you, even if you are my brother there are limits to how much I will take" Silver warned. His brother glared back.

"Has a human softened you that much? Can't you hear yourself right now?" The horned demon asked shrilly. It was as if his brother had somehow changed right behind his back, or had he been replaced by someone? The mere thought left Akura-ou at a loss of what to do. Was he being abandoned? The very thought angered and left him feeling like he had been punched in the chest.

"Yes and it was a promise I made, this baby is important for a reason that haven't I been told about, but you! Must you always not think before you act?" Silver snapped before walking off. "I do care for you brother but I will not stand for certain things. You even have your limits do you not?" Silver challenged angrily.

"Just tell me what least? Why you are doing this? You owe me at least!" Akura-ou asked as he stared at his brother, he was acting different and he didn't like this new change, Silver in turned signed.

"When you suddenly have someone that you want to protect with your very being... only then can you understand" Silver said softly. This however enraged his brother even more.

"You use to be strong Silver now look at you! You're pathetic and weak! You know what join the humans! Be one for all I care but in the end I'll just kill you like the weak insect you truly are!" He yells as he watches his brother walk away.

It hurt Silver deeply to hear this but didn't complain, after all it was time for his brother to learn and grow without him for a while. And maybe, just maybe they can finally speak on equal terms once more.

* * *

Silver walked through the snow with a heavy heart until he spotted some smoke coming out of the where he would set the fires up in order to keep warm. He sighed but knew it had to be done, now he had one no two issues to deal with. One was Umi who he wanted answers from and the other was the girl he had to call Aya. Still the name didn't sound right making him grimace but he still kept going until he entered the house. The first thing he saw was the girl he loved rubbing Umi's back in a gentle manner, he also noticed that the bump Umi had before had gotten bigger.

"Why did you come back Umi? You knew demons and other night creatures would be after you?" Lily whined as she sighed at the tired woman. Umi gave her a weak smile.

"I could sense you were in danger and the feeling didn't leave me at all. It was my fault for putting you in this situation but I knew that if I had stayed it would have raised unanswered questions and Silver might have attacked me without meaning to. I couldn't do that to him or you" Lily sighed again as she rubbed Umi's back, Silver pursed his lips from listening.

"But it wasn't fair leaving me with him when I was sick" Lily said grudgingly.

"I know! I know it was awful and there wasn't a moment in my mind that made me sick with guilt" Umi replied weakly.

"And you blindfolded me with a tight knot so I couldn't undo it! I almost broke my legs thanks to you" Lily snapped making Umi smile a bit.

"I will say this time and time again I am sorry. It wasn't intentional I promise but I couldn't delay" Umi said in a distressed tone.

"So did you go the safe area?" Lily asked, to her surprise Umi shook her head.

"I didn't even leave the borders because I had a bad feeling that something bad had happened to you" Umi replied as she looked at Lily.

"So what are you going to do? Your due soon and can't keep being in plain sight you know" Lily said sternly. This Umi couldn't disagree with.

"I didn't think that far ahead when I came back" Umi admitted with a sheepish smile making Lily groan.

"We'll think of something but first when Silver enters, you had better apologies for lying. He almost killed me just to get information about where you are" Lily said coldly, hearing this made Umi gulp slightly before nodding.

"O-okay... this will be my first time apologizing to a demon though" hearing made Lily frown.

"Don't be rude he's right behind us" Lily gestured to the door containing a blank faced Silver; he could see that she had gone rigid which was to be expected given what she had done.

Silver entered the room and sat a few spaces away from them in order to give them space while they faced him.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. It wasn't intentional but I hope you can forgive me" Umi said while doing a bow despite the fact that she was sitting down, her fingers touched the floor as she bowed. Seeing this left Silver slightly uncomfortable and looked at Lily who just sat there and allowed it to happen.

"S-Sit up! I don't like people bowing" Silver stuttered slightly. "Look Umi I don't know why you did it but it was wrong! So don't do it again..." Silver's mind went to when he attacked the look alike and winced. Starting now he was going to change the way he handled humans. Umi at that moment looked up with surprise etched on to her face, she nods slightly and sits up, wincing as her baby kicks.

"Are you alright?" Silver asks as he hears her grunt quietly. She smiles weakly catching his attention.

" _They share the same smile and eye colour... are they related or something?_ " Silver mutters to himself. Lily blinks from the information. It is odd she even agrees him on that part.

"Y-yeah... baby kicked" Umi said weakly, "She's a real fighter" Umi smiles as she strokes her stomach with fond eyes. Lily smiles at the scene, Silver watched with pensive eyes, it felt weird seeing a human woman act in such a manner with something that isn't even seeable yet. Although he noticed Lily cooing at Umi's tummy and was speaking to it of all things.

"What about a human village?" Silver suggested without knowing why. The females looked at him while showing them their surprised expressions.

"But you hate humans" Lily commented bluntly.

" _And yet I don't hate you_ " Silver noted as he looked at them.

"So? She needs proper care since I don't know how the human anatomy works" he replies stiffly. Umi nods in agreement.

"He's right" Umi admitted. "My mother was a healer but..." Her mind went to how her mother died and cringed; even her sister paid the price for living.

Lily's eyes softened from seeing Umi's memories.

"If we go there we can blend in which will stop the other yōkai from suspecting anything" Umi said while looking at Lily who nodded in reply.

"Okay but we rest now alright?" Lily asks Umi, she smiles at Lily in a weak manner.

"That's fine" Umi replied, Silver nodded before going up.

"I'll prepare the futons so you can sleep" Silver said, in truth he needed some air, just seeing them not only look identical but acted almost identical as well was almost driving him crazy. No wonder he mistook them for the other.

As he walks back he hears giggles.

"I think looking identical might have left him unsettled" Lily commented as she giggled, Silver frowned he didn't want them to rub it in.

"I know, I feel bad though Lily. It wasn't right but I was getting desperate. I couldn't put anyone in danger because of the baby"

"But how were you planning on delivering your baby? You have no expertise and you could of got yourselves killed" Lily scolds. Silver blinks at the name- Lily? Was that her name? He allowed the name to roll on his tongue; surprisingly he liked it compared to Aya and Umi. It suited her to some degree but he still didn't know why she would not only hide but also lie about her name and identity. Was she in danger or something? The mere thought made his blood boil and his fangs bared at who could be the one responsible.

Umi looked away sheepishly while she smiled weakly.

"I was hoping to channel my mother so she could give me advice" she admitted meekly causing lily to give her a funny look.

"She would have said the same thing I did. She would have said 'get a physician and don't ever give birth alone' baby births are very complicated you know, anything could go wrong" Lily replied bluntly. This caused Umi to put her head down.

"You're right"

Silence grew in the room which gave Silver the opportunity to enter without interrupting anything. The pair looked at him now noticing that he had entered the room.

"I… I brought you these so you can sleep" Silver placed the two rolled up futons on the floor before smoothing them out. Lily smiled at Umi.

"I'll be sleeping alone if that's okay?" This took Silver by surprise, Umi however smiled in understanding her need to be alone.

"Don't worry, you had a busy few weeks it's understanding" Umi said with a warm smile, Lily in turn smiled back as she stood up.

"Thanks I'm calling it a night, have a good evening" Lily smiled as she walked off leaving the pair alone, Umi swallowed before looking at Silver. Her eyes almost widen from seeing the longing in his eyes, did he know?

"You like her?" Umi asked bluntly catching his attention. He looked at her a passive expression but said nothing.

"You lied to me this whole time Umi" was all he said, his voice gave nothing away but Umi was no fool. She could sense hurt and betrayal in his heart.

"I am so so sorry Silver, if there had been another way I would have took it. It was not my intention to hurt anyone but it doesn't mean I was right to do so" Umi said in a soft voice that took him by surprise.

"When your brother attacked and killed my husband I grew desperate, after years of trying I was sure that I would never conceive a child but I did and it was the happiest day of our lives but then your brother had took everything away me on the same day without any reason" Umi said with sorrow filled eyes. Hearing this made his ears pin themselves to his skull.

"He had no right to do such things, on his behalf I am sorry for the pain that has been caused" Silver said softly. Within minutes the sound of a small sob reached his ears causing him to turn and look at Umi's who was hiding her face behind a sleeve, he moved towards her but hesitates in going any closer since she always pushed him away. Surprisingly she hugs him tightly leaving him stunned but stays still, however his mind went to Lily and wondered what she was doing. Hearing this almost made Umi scowl at him for being insensitive but then remembered why he might want to go to Lily instead of staying.

"Go to her if you want" Umi sniffled as she rubbed her eyes slightly; Silver looks at her with confused eyes and sees her starting at him as she dabs her eyes.

"You want to know if she's okay, there's no hiding it you like her" Silver averted her gaze, his cheeks started to heat up from thinking of Lily which confirmed her suspicions.

"I would say this, please don't upset her anymore than you have… but she can't stay for long" This piped his interest.

"Why not?" Silver asks as he sees her looking hesitant.

"She can't stay in a place for too long, it rouses suspicion and it will not end well" Umi replies as she sees him getting up.

"I-I'll just check to see if she's okay" Silver said now feeling his stomach becoming uncomfortable. Umi watched him while rubbing her stomach.

"Oh Lily… if only" Umi sighed as she looked at the snow.

* * *

Silver walked through the corridor to hear the sound of something that resembled ruffled fabric. Curious Silver approaches Lily's door and sees her closing the lid of a bag. This triggers alarm bells in his head as he watches her put it on her right shoulder, once Lily turns she stops to see Silver staring at her with a look of confusion.

"What are you doing?" Silver asks as he looks at her. Lily sighs as she looks at him with a blank expression.

"Well you're doing what I promised right? You're looking after Umi aren't you not?" Lily asks as she looks at him with deadpan eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to break his promise. Silver felt himself grow sick, she was leaving?!

" _She can't stay in a place for too long, it rouses suspicion and it will not end well_ " Umi's words hit his mind as he looked at her.

"You're leaving? What about Umi? What about-?" Silver paused as he looked at her.

"Nothing is left me for me here, I fixed what had to be fixed and now I can go…" Lily replied softly as she walked away. "I just need to find the way out"

"So that promise meant nothing to you?" Silver asks loudly before he could stop himself, his heart quickened at the fact that he had her back in his life once more only now she was leaving without how this would affect him.

Lily turns round while she narrowed her eyes at him slightly, her mouth parted slightly as she stared.

"I had promised no such thing" Lily says sharply. Hearing this made his stomach turn. What does she mean that she made no such promise?

"You promised me under the cherry tree that you would become my wife? Did any of what I had said back then mean nothing to you?" Silver said now hearing his hysterical voice. Lily saw no lie but refused to allow herself to be distracted. No she had to leave now before time was once again put out of balance. Serena had always warned her about terrible problems that could occur if someone had even thought about traveling through time, and now she was once of the many people who had meddled even if it wasn't intentional.

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't meet you under any cherry tree nor did I promise you anything. Please let me go, you do owe me for trying to kill me for no reason" Lily said calmly as she opened the door. Silver's ears flattened from her words. It is her he could never be sure about anything else in the world; this girl who he loves is the one that was walking away from him. Despite looking young things still didn't add up after all, why would she deny knowing about the promise. Umi's words still continued to hammer away at his mind.

Just as she was about to put her foot out the door did Silver react.

"LILY!" Silver screamed without thinking. Just hearing that name made her stop, so he was right Aya wasn't her name at all and nor was Umi. Lily turned to face him while masking her emotions.

"What? No my name is Aya, where did you get that name from?" Lily asked sounding surprised. Silver's eyes narrowed slightly as he approached her.

"I know your name is Lily not Aya" Silver says stiffly as he held her shoulders, he closed the door behind her and watched fear fill her eyes for a bit before vanishing leaving nothing but emptiness. Silver hated it when he saw her eyes become like that. Void of emotions, a fake smile here and there it hurt him to see her like this.

"I don't know what you are talking about Silver, let me go please I have to leave" Lily says coldly.

"Why though? Why must you go?" Silver lifts up the right side of her hair to see no mark, this shocked him since he was sure that he had marked her that night. What was going on here? His mind was at a loss of what to think.

"I can't stay here it's too dangerous" Lily's voice had brought him back to reality and looked at her with guarded eyes.

"Is it because of the other yōkai? I can take them down-" Lily shook her head sharply.

"No! It's not that Silver-" Lily whined slightly.

"Then what is it? Explain to me as to why it is so important that you have to leave me again?" Silver asked almost sounding like he was pleading, hearing his voice and emotions left her saddened but refused to allow him to upset her.

"Silver please, I-"

"I love you Lily, regardless of what your name is. Of who you are or look like, I only want you in my life. Is that so hard for you to accept this?" Silver asked in a pleading voice as he rested his forehead onto hers. His hair covered them as she leaned against the wall with him blocking her from escaping.

"…"

"Do I mean so little to you?" Silver asked as he looked at her, eyes filled with sorrow. Lily sighs as she looks up, she was deeply going to regret this but she had to push him away or he would go after her no matter what. Right now she knew partly why she had to go back to this time period. To stop him from making the mistake of chasing after her, she couldn't bear to let him suffer even though she wanted nothing more than to leave him for good.

"No Silver… I don't" Lily says bluntly as she looks him in the eyes. Silver's heart was breaking just from hearing her reply, she was lying he was sure of it. Seeing that he wasn't going to buy it she kissed him. Hoping that she could use her powers to alter his mind. Silver at that moment had begun to feel himself lose consciousness and tried to fight it off, only it was for naught.

" _When you wake up, you will not remember me. I am just a fragment of your imagination. Do not look for me no matter what. For I will not want to see you anymore… I'm sorry but I want to cancel our engagement. I…I just can't be with someone who fills me with nothing sorrow and has hurt me with lies, secrets and doesn't trust me to tell me with their past_ " Lily strokes his head while putting pieces of his hair behind his left ear as she sat down. Silver at that moment looked as if he was having a nightmare due to how much his face had scrunched up, he was fighting her power but Lily refused to back down.

No this was for his sake.

" _Forget me Silver… it's for the best. Be free and don't look back_ " Lily said softly as she stood up.

"L-Lily…" Silver said as he moved his head and lifted his hand. Lily turned to see him fighting off her power and continued to force his eyes to open, this was hurting him to stay awake and it hurt Lily even more to do this. But it had to be done.

"Good bye Silver" Lily vanished and in her place was a dove who immediately began to fly out his home.

* * *

Silver continued to run in the shrine while looking for any clues that could direct him to where Lily had vanished of to. Curse Mizuki for not protecting her, and his anger was also taken out on her grandmother who understood why he would act like this. But this was something Lily had to try and learn about. However… to think that Lily had been summoned for help. It shocked the Ex-Goddess deeply but understood as well why this had to happen. Not that Silver was aware of this.

"Of all the things I asked you to do snake and you couldn't do it!" Silver snaps before storming over to her room, in truth he had not slept a wink since he arrived at Serena's home and it was beginning to take its toll on him. Now that it came to his attention that Lily had vanished completely, this had made his mood more worse than it would have been compared to if he had any sleep to begin with. Sleep would have calmed him down but that had to wait until she was safely home, he cared not of what would happen to him for as long as she was home. Silver would endure her hatred and fear if it meant that she was alive, safe and at home was where she should be.

"I can't believe you! I knew that I shouldn't have left her alone with you" Silver continues to rant while Mizuki runs after him due to fear; there was no escaping the angry kitsune. Especially when he threatened to behead him for making him lose their master, not knowing why Silver was desperate to find her given his reputation before.

"I didn't mean to, she was in the bathroom I swear!" Mizuki cried until Silver opened Lily room door. Nothing to his chagrin, just seeing the empty room which made him want to lash out in pure anger but that had to wait. He refused to show any weaknesses to the snake.

"And that makes it okay?!" Silver turns to scowl at him. "She was JUST in the bathroom so nothing could go wrong? You know there's a door that can lead to outside? Oh and let's not forget the potential sharp objects snake! Like she wouldn't use it" Silver snaps at Mizuki who freezes.

"Oh! Oh and let's not forget the ropes for laundry, then there my personal favourites the bleach and starving herself to death or forcibly dehydrating herself! Did you think that this would have ended well snake? Did you?!" Silver yelled so loudly that it scared Oishi and Dai enough to prevent them from coming out.

Mizuki jumped slightly before putting his head down showing that he felt guilty.

"...No"

"Because you never think! Honestly instead of aiming you hatred at me use it to scare the bullies that I had to deal with at her college!" Silver said with a sigh, he pushed his fringe back with his hand. Mizuki however looked up in shock.

"Bullies?" Seeing this frustrated Silver a lot.

"Yes Mizuki, people who like to make the lives of others miserable are considered being a bully. Never heard of it when you kept coming here and tormenting me with your pranks and tantrums?" Silver asked coldly. He noticed guilt show up and knew it wasn't directed at him but at the injury Lily had sustained.

"And you did nothing to stop it? Great job Mizuki! Now just do me a favour and leave me in peace please" Silver said as he glared.

"B-but-"

"No buts Mizuki! I just need to alone-?!" Without warning Lily had appeared out of thin air and stood in the middle of her room. The males were silent as Lily began to assess her surroundings; she was definitely back but was she happy to be with the boys after everything that had transpired? Not so much anymore.

Silver without caring if it shocked Mizuki had not only ran towards Lily but engulfed her in a hug, Lily froze from his sudden action due to seeing what he was like in the past. Silver paid no heed as he used his power to slam the door shut in Mizuki's face causing the young familiar to yelp in surprise, now he was alone with Lily he was more than relieved to see that she was back. He put his hand on the sides of her face and kissed her for a few seconds before pressing his forehead against her.

"Never pull that stunt on me again do you hear me?! I-you have no idea of how worried I was! I didn't know where you were nor did I-" Silver lifted her hair up and froze in shock.

"What the hell happened to your neck Lily?!" Silver screamed as he saw scars on them. Just seeing this made Lily shiver and move away in fear, almost as if a light had been turned on in her mind. Reminding her that it hadn't been a dream and she was more than scared now. She was completely terrified and mortified that something like that could have happened.

"Who did this Lily I swear they won't get away with this" Silver asked as his eyes went feral leaving her shaking even more. Seeing this confused Silver as he looked at her, why was she cowering? Was she still upset over what happened in the past?

"Lily please tell me who did this, I-" Lily backed away from him once more now showing Silver her fear filled eyes, eyes that showed distrust.

"You did it!" She said in a meek voice as she glared at him with as much strength that she could muster. Silver was rooted to the spot from her words, he did this? No he would never dare do that. That was impossible! He would have remembered that.

"Lily I would never do that I swear" Lily shook her head violently as she denied his claim.

"Liar get out of me room!" Lily screams as she moves away from a stunned Silver.

"L-Lily I swear I would never-" Lily however was having none of it.

"This engagement whatever is off!" She said while tears ran down her cheeks. Silver's heart plummeted from her words.

"W-What Lily?! Why? I am telling you I did nothing to you!" Silver's voice shook as he spoke, he didn't understand why this was happening. What made her act like this? It was starting to scare him and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"First you tried to rape me and then you tried to kill me because Umi did a runner! I don't believe you!" Lily's screams were filled with fear and terror, Silver's eyebrows furrow from her words. Umi didn't leave, he was sure she didn't after all she was ill most of her pregnancy while he had to make sure that no yōkai beside him were able to enter the house he owned. It was a request from Serena who asked him to protect Umi at all costs, at first he was confused only then he knew why after that. Lily was the descendent of Umi and this had left him more relieved to know why he had to protect Umi and her baby. It was a struggle but it paid off, once Umi had the things she needed after the birth they had left allowing him to head back the shrine. He was saddened though that she had been made blind from the demons his brother had authority over. The demons had appeared before his brother died much to Silver's disgust, his brother had ordered them to take down Umi and those who were loyal to his brother had succeeded in killing her husband and allies at the house.

"Lily I promise you I did not try to kill you, I admit that I now remember seeing someone that looked like you in the past but I promise you that was all I did since I couldn't locate you" Silver pleaded as he looked at her as she shook like a leaf. Lily had refused to believe him; she was too distraught to want to listen now to Silver's sorrow.

"I want you out" Lily bit coldly taking him by surprise.

"What? No! I am not-"

"Then I am Silver! It's as simple as that. I don't want you anywhere near me! Not after what happened. I can't breathe with you being in the same area as me" Lily said as she began to get her bag. Silver however refused to budge to her request, instead he moved towards her so quickly that it took her by surprise and was forced to endure a kiss from him. Lily squirmed in his arms but he didn't budge. No he refused to let her leave him again, he had risked everything to be with her and he wasn't going to let her go.

Lily felt his tongue go in her mouth and squirmed once more as he held her sides. He then went to her neck and nipped at her lightly causing her to gasp as a feeling entered her mind, she ended up pulling his head closer to his surprise and relief and suckled her neck enough to mark her but did not break the skin. No she wasn't ready for the mate mark so he refused to allow it even if he was losing control, just by being around her. Lily felt her stomach do flips as she allowed him to hold and bite her. What was wrong with her? Surely she should be resisting him because of what he did… no she had just allowed him to do what he wanted. It didn't make any sense to her at all; she wanted to scream and curse at him but couldn't find it in herself to do it. Not when she could sense his pain and worry over finding out that she went missing, did he truly miss her? She sensed no lie but it didn't mean that she would allow him to do what he pleased. She grunted slightly as her back hit the flat draws and almost sank down had he not kept his hands on her to stop her from falling.

Within seconds he placed his lips back onto hers and groaned, Lily could feel his fangs graze her teeth as he opened his mouth, it was scary but she didn't want to stop. Instead she released her mouth from his and went at his neck, she felt his hands. Tense up and heard a sound that was a mixed between a whine and a moan as her mouth latched on to his neck. The young male at that moment was sure that he was going to lose it but chose not to, the last thing he needed was for her to be scared of him.

He yelped as she bit his neck and grazed her teeth on his skin, just his made his eyes flutter with need but stopped. Instead he pulled her back and pressed his forehead onto hers.

"E-Enough of this please Lily. I love you so much that I can't even describe it. Do I mean so little to you Lily? Please just tell me now" Silver pleaded. Just seeing him acting like this had made her heart ache. Of course he meant a lot but it hurt because of what happened, could she really put herself out there again?

"Please Lily I need an answer" Silver pleaded again as he looked at her. She looked so petrified and confused, just seeing this made his heart sink.

"Just give me time please Silver" Lily asked sounding conflicted as she looked up. However Silver's heart plummeted to his stomach. So that's it? All this had meant nothing to her? The mere thought had left him feeling sick.

"Release me from my contract Lily, I need to be away for a while" hearing this made her gasp. He looked so worn and tired that it hurt her to see him this way.

"Where are you going to go?" Lily asks stubbornly as she looks at him.

"Why should it matter to you? Now do it!" Silver said as he moved away. "I have waited five hundred years for you, you of all people Lily! No one else. But you do not love nor care Lily. I can't keep putting myself through this situation anymore. I have been patient and I have tried to change for you and yet it is not good enough for you. I have to leave Lily so release me now" Silver said in such a cold tone that it surprised Lily a lot to hear him speak in such a manner. Lily bit her lip as she stared at him.

.

.

.

.

"Fine" she replied bluntly.

.

.

.

.

"Silver I release you from the contract, now get out of my sight" Lily spoke in such a hollow tone that shocked both of them deeply. Neither complained though, Silver just nodded before leaving the shrine via her bedroom door. His hair started to grow back to before he was under the contract. However he cared not.

He was free and that's what mattered.

And yet.

Silver felt nothing but emptiness and abandonment.

* * *

Lily on the other hand slumped against the wall and began to feel something wet touch her cheeks. She then saw Mizuki enter with distraught looking eyes, signalling that he knew what happened.

"What am I going to do Mizuki?" Lily asked in a broken tone that left him at a loss of what to do.

* * *

 **Once again you are all going to kill me for this ^-^**

 **So what do you think? What will happen next?**

 **(music is on Wattpad)**


	13. Chapter 10: From The Pain Comes Tears

**Hi everyone!**

 **I know I've left you all hanging and angry *Chuckles weakly* But all will be revealed in time. Music for this will be on Wattpad (see profile for link) However those who have figured out or have spoken to me about the story, I hope you will be able to find some sense of why this has happened- or you might find out in this chapter why this is happening.**

 **Warning this chapter involves language of shocking nature, children under 16 be advised... your ears will be bleeding by the end of it. Best skip when I put the () above and below.**

 **Have fun and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Silver leans on the wall of his temporary room with dead eyes, his hair messy and matted from the lack of sleep and from the never ending stress. His clothes wrinkled and his yukata was slipping from his right shoulder allowing anyone to see very pale skin as he leaned against the wall. His long red hair remained uncut and laid around him like a messy curtain as he continued to lean on the wall. Below him is his futon but cares not if it's messy or not. Right now he was filled with hurt and resentment. He was confused as to how this had got this far. At time the red head had been tempted to go to either do something stupid like fight a pack of yōkai, go on a killing spree, go drink himself into a stupor or go to the red district but chose not to. He didn't have it in him to do that even though he was a free agent. However Silver could still feel that some part of him was still tied to Lily as much as he hated to admit it. He almost cursed at how fated loved to be cruel and vindictive towards him.

Playing him for a fool, giving him hope only to have that hope slip away from him in the of an eye. What a cruel mistress it was. He was lucky though, he had been found when he was teetering due to how broken and pained he was. However seeing the person in question left him wanting to scream and curse at how she could just allow him to suffer in this manner, why though? What did he do to deserve such pain? How could such a thing happen? They were doing okay… right? So why did it happen? Despite being brought to her home Silver continued to put some resistance, acting like a wounded animal that had watched something tragic or had been a victim of something unspeakable. He didn't want to think of Lily and yet here this woman was, showing up and bringing him to her home. Silver once he arrived at his usual room screamed, cursed and cried while she hugged him close as he clawed at the floor. His nails leaving marks on the floor but she cared not, his broken heart came first and the worst part was that she couldn't interfere. But she could allow him a place to stay and allow him to heal in someway.

Feeling sick and tired he lays on his futon while he tries to close his eyes.

It was hopeless.

But what could Silver do? He was all alone and the one he loved had just proved that he meant nothing to her.

* * *

Lily on the other hand was either angry or silent both inside and outside the shrine, it both scared and worried people but Lily refused to speak. Refused to look at anyone without allowing them to see her resentful, hurt eyes. Because if she did allow them to look at her, Lily was sure that she would shatter into pieces. Her heart felt hollow and she felt dead to the world, it had taken her resolve to even go to college even after her Aunt Laura spoke to her. Trying to help the poor niece that she saw as her daughter, but it was proving hard that it got to the point that Vincent had sent a letter telling Lily to see a shrink.

The first thing Lily did once she saw it was glare, tore it very tiny pieces and threw them on top of a cooker while the fire was still going. The group were at a loss of what to say the moment she removed the pan as food was being cooked and just threw the torn bits of paper onto the open fire. It scared everyone just to see her act in such a bitter mood, she then turned to glare at them.

" _What?! You got something to say?_ " _She had said harshly making them either move back or stay sitting still. "Anyone who says to Vincent that I need a shrink or anything similar of that manner to the other others and you_ _'_ _ll be living outside! Am I clear?!_ " No one had commented after that, but Luca was no fool. Lily didn't truly mean what she had she had said, she was merely taking her frustrations and anger out on them. It wasn't right but he knew she needed support from close people, not from outsiders who would not understand a thing about the situation, someone who wouldn't judge or take sides. Agree on some parts yes but say nothing after that, for if Lily had wanted advice she would have asked for it.

The first thing Lily noticed once she entered the class was silence after enduring a weekend of purposely isolating herself. The girl's classmates looked at her before turning their head, but their minds told a different story.

" _It_ _'_ _s her_ " One thought grudgingly.

" _Ignore her_ " thought the second one

" _I can_ _'_ _t believe she has the gals to act like that after what she did to us_ " another one commented dryly.

" _She truly is a manipulating bitch_ " muttered one who was sitting by the left wall, hearing that made Lily cringe. What did she do to even deserve their hate? Other than being born and being in their class, nothing at all.

Once she entered the password on her computer she immediately took out her earphones and external hard drive, she then attached them to the computer so Lily could work in peace despite the fact that she could still hear their minds.

By the time lunch came she was then greeted by Shinjirou who had to endure the fact that Lily had walked past him, blanking him as she walked past almost as if he didn't exist in her world. People who watched began to gossip now wondering why she was ignoring the idol, despite being shocked he followed her until he grabbed her elbow. She stopped and turned to face him allowing him to see pained eyes that broke his heart.

"Do you want to talk about it? He asked softly and that did it. Shinjirou's eyes widened in horror from seeing her breaking down and loud crying, the shocking part was that it was in front of everybody but he cared not. This was his sister and he would be a fool to think about his image at this time, he held her close allowing Lily to cry as she buries into his chest while clenching his shirt tightly as the pain from last week had slowly began to unravel.

* * *

Silver walked down the hallways of the area he was staying in, so far he had not spoken a single word nor did he look well. In fact he looked as if he had purposely deprived himself of food, water and sleep, his zombified look confirmed any suspicions of what was going on. He even dropped a few items and looked dead to the world leaving the owner of the house wanting to purse her lips in anger.

All this happened because of a calling from a parallel time which resulted Lily being put in immediate danger, the owner was upset and guilt ridden for there was only so much she could do in regards of interfering.

Something had to be done about this soon or else there will be hell to pay.

* * *

Lily was sitting in her class with blank eyes, dark were seen under her eyes but cared not. She ignored everyone's judging looks and words; she was getting fed up with them and their minds anyways. However surprisingly no one had the galls to even bother her at all once she came back from her sick day, just gossiped however some who did look at her once she entered had made a b line away from her. Almost as if they were scared of her leaving Lily confused but shrugged it off, letting them do what they wanted for it was no concern of hers.

It had been a week and still nothing, no change just silence and although Mizuki was not causing problems or slacking off anymore to her surprise, Oishi and Dai were not trying to keep their distance or had tried to cheer her up but had ended up failing. Luca on the other hand just sat with her and allowed her to feel like she was not alone while the others gave her space. Something that she did not want. She just wanted to be comforted, to speak to someone about this predicament was that so hard? Apparently so to her dismay.

But she did not complain, not after what happened. Right now Lily had wanted nothing more than to go home, lock the door, listen to music and lay in her bed but she had school, she had a life to deal with which the girl had started to hate with all her heart for her spark had now flown out the window for some reason to her dismay. And right now she needed… a distraction. THAT'S IT!

Lily's bones ached from standing and moving things around, sure she was late home but she was happy slightly regardless. She was glad that she had something to do now instead of moping, now she could get her college work done without having to worry about the annoying buzz in her ear.

Lily greeted a surprised Luca who waved back with a slightly weak smile as he waved at her from where he sat.

"Hello dear Luca how are you this fine evening?" Just hearing that made Mizuki drop the tea pot which led to them all hearing it smash as it landed onto the floor, Oishi and Dai looked at him frantically while Lily shrugged.

"Don't worry Mizuki we can get a new one, just get it cleaned up please" Lily said with a peppy smile, the snake's eyes were wide from how her temper had seemed to evaporate. What had happened when she was out?!

"So! What's new today?" Lily asks as she looks round at everyone with eager eyes, silence echoed in the room as she smiles at them.

"Well… I had a test today" Luca was the first to break the ice.

"Really? How did it go?" Lily asks at him now interested at how it went, Luca smiled weakly.

"I almost failed" he admitted now feeling embarrassed, Lily's eyes widen from shock.

"Oh no! What subject was it?" Lily asks as she leans forward.

"Math" Luca admitted weakly, Lily giggles from his reply and from the subject.

"I hated that with a passion, do you want me to help you with it?" This took Luca by surprise.

"S-Sure if you can please" Luca replied now feeling his voice go high from change of attitude.

"Great! I look forward to helping and the books I just got will benefit you as well" Lily grins as she pats his head lightly.

"So Mizuki how are chores?" Lily asks with a genuine smile as she leaned on her closed hand while sitting at the table, Mizuki on the other hand was at a loss for words. "Were you able to get all the chores done?" Mizuki nodded slowly not trusting himself to speak.

"That's great! I've left something in the freezer for you if you want it now" This took him by surprise and slowly went towards the freezer. Once he opens the door his eyes widen from seeing a tub that said vanilla ice cream.

"L-Lily!" Mizuki looks up quickly now looking pale and shocked, Lily laughs.

"It's yours, it's my way of saying thank you and I know you've been wanting some ice cream for some time now" Lily said as she laughs. Mizuki's eyes widen with happiness and immediately rushes over to give her a huge hug.

"Thank you Lily! Thank you!" Mizuki cried with glee before getting the tub out. He then passed some scoops to Oishi and Dai who were cheering from the treat.

"Well" Lily slaps her knees as she stands up "Let's get started Luca" Lily said with glee. Luca follows after receiving a bowl ice cream and a spoon.

Lily continues to sort out her bed top as she gets ready for bed. Now sorting out her blue ribbon white top she places the end of the shirt down only to feel a chill, she shivered as she felt something touch her waist. Lily then slaps her waists instinctively before turning around to see no one there which was odd.

Seeing nothing confuses Lily as she narrows her eyes, now turning back to her futon the girl begins to lay down. The teen then turns the light out using her power and begins to close her eyes, Lily almost moves back from her bed as she feels something touch her forehead. Which in itself was odd since no one was there.

"Someone's messing with me" she mutters darkly. Very soon she tries to relax but is left uncomfortable and starts to get her phone to play a piano song. Very soon Lily smiles at how it leaves her comfortable and begins to sleep, just before she loses consciousness a pair of arms circle themselves round her but the weird part was that no one was there.

Who was doing this?

* * *

Silver lays in the futon still unable to fall asleep, tears running down his face as he lay there. He was still confused and unable to comprehend why this happened. He cursed the incense burner, he cursed his actions of the past, he even cursed Mizuki and himself for allowing it to get this far. He should have told her but he was scared and ashamed. It had never been his intention to hurt Lily and yet he did.

He looked to the side to see that it was dark outside and felt his body go cold from sadness. She would probably be asleep at this time he assumed as his ears twitched, images of when everyone had been getting ready for bed entered his mind. It had been a nightmare for everyone to use one bathroom, rants from Lily saying that they needed an extra bathroom and toilet always reached his ears from when he was sorting out his room, Mizuki complaining about why he had to share the bathroom sink with Silver. Silver had to almost bark out a dry laugh at how silly the argument was now, all because they couldn't decide on who should go first since they both wanted to be first leaving them stumped. Hearing Lily ranting at that blasted tengu on the phone to eat properly and to sleep on time left him smiling bitterly, he would never be able to hear or see those moments anymore and it saddened him.

Part of him wanted to be with her now, he could almost imagine her sleeping now and moved his arms so he was now hugging himself in order to keep warm. Knowing that the duvet was no where near him. Yes he had been ordered to wash from time to time but he still kept wearing the same clothes before changing after the fourth wash. He wanted to make himself useful and occupy himself in his temporary home but had found it impossible, he had lost his spark and he hated every second of it.

What could he do when he had lost his very reason to get up in the morning. Yes he was angry at how she still didn't see him that way which in a way was odd since when they were children, she would always cling on to him until now. Before when he was a human child it had almost annoyed him at how little boundaries she had but now he missed all that. But he was a child who was going through that Lily could almost imagine thanks to seeing what he was thinking and feeling what he was feeling. Yes she was an odd girl… but she was his odd girl.

Imaging her in his arms Silver pictured kissing the crown on her head like he did when the fox had visited her during the nights he had snuck out the shrine to see her.

"Good night Lily" he said before closing his eyes in order to at least get a few hours of sleep, even if he had a few seconds it was something for this growing insomnia was leaving him more tired and miserable than ever.

* * *

 _"Hey brother what do you think of this?" a voice entered his mind causing him to look at a red haired demon who grinned at him. Silver twitched from seeing the head of a dead leader who ran the nearest village._

 _"Why did you do that Akura-ou?" was all Silver asked._

 _"Why the look?" Akura-ou whined as he dumped the head next to him as he sat on a branch above Silver._

 _"Surely killing is wrong?"_

 _"Why is it wrong? Those humans were mean to us for no reason!" Akura-ou whined angrily. That Silver could not disagree about. He had been kicked out of another village due to a misunderstanding. Just because they were yōkai they had been accused of stealing food and money which in fact had been false, but no one paid any heed and kicked them out with rocks and swords. Saying that if they came back there would be trouble._

 _"It doesn_ _'_ _t mean that killing is right brother" Silver said sternly, however Akura-ou giggled at him._

 _"It is if you make it a game" the nine year old rose a brow from that comment, why did he have a feeling that this was going to get ugly and fast?_

* * *

Lily remained quiet as she entered her class, however this time just before she could go past the teacher's desk a hand grabbed the girl's arm to her surprise. She turned to see a black haired that reached up to his middle back that had been tied, green eyed boy staring at her deeply, almost as if he was trying to assess her for some reason. Just seeing him do that left her uncomfortable and tried to get out of his hold.

"Can you let go please?" Lily asks meekly but he still looks at her, it was then Lily looked at his forehead to see a teal tear drop on his forehead which surprisingly was on the same spot she had with Sho.

"Aoi…" Lily said in a breathless voice, silence suddenly filled the class as they noticed what was going on. Without talking Aoi stood up allowing her to see a traditional black Chinese top and black pants, without speaking he dragged a surprised Lily out the class causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Lily screams as he pulls her to the stairs, oh great was he going to kill or upset her as well?

"Settle down already, I'm not going to harm you" Aoi said in a low tone as he walked up the stairs, dragging a surprised Lily behind him. By the time he reached the door leading to the roof he opened it and dragged her out with him before slamming the door shut. He paused before turning to look at her with pensive eyes, if it wasn't for her power she would have been intimidated by his cold look.

"Why did you drag me up here?" Lily asks bluntly as she folds her arms.

"Sho's been worried about you ever since he heard from Vincent about your depression" Lily scoffed at what he said, typical Vincent and his interfering attitude.

"Look I'm fine now, I took a hit on something personal-"

"Cut the crap Lily" Lily froze from his words.

"Excuse me?! Language Aoi" Lily scolded sharply, hearing that made him chuckle.

"You can hide your problems from others, but you can't hide from Luca, myself, your aunt or anyone who can hear your heart" Lily gulped while narrowing her eyes.

"I told you I hit a rough patch nothing more-"

"Then where's that red head that likes to stalk you?" Lily's mouth tightened in anger making him grunt from seeing her reaction. He turned to the side and kicked air for no reason while his hands were in his pockets.

"Thought so, so seeing one of Silver's many moods can be quite shocking huh?" Aoi asks bluntly. Lily glares angrily.

"Why am I here Aoi? It's clear that you hate my guts!" Lily asks sharply. Aoi tilts his head to look at her.

"Hate your guts? Don't be stupid girl" Lily blanches at his tone. Aoi then turns so he was now facing her, eyes now void of emotions but the tear drop now appeared on his head.

"I had to put on an act otherwise I'll be alerting other numbskulls that I'm protecting you" Lily growls at him making him scoff under his breath.

"Look Zerla wants you dead right?" This takes her by surprise. "Gotcha didn't I?" He said with a dark smirk that almost left her on edge.

"…"

"Look I don't have to explain anything to you about anything, just know that we are here to protect you because we want to. We're not what you expect and we can't be all happy go lucky, exposing ourselves like that stupid tengu Kurama" Lily's eyes narrow.

"Don't get rude to Shinjirou!" Lily barks angrily. Aoi rose a brow.

"Just stating the facts Lily, no need to get your panties in a twist" Aoi said bluntly as he shifts his head from side to side. "Like I said our job is to protect you and that idiot fox is messing up big time" Lily was about to speak until he cut her off "I don't want to hear why! Just know that by leaving you walking alone, it's left some yōkai eyeing you and Zerla will be looking to kill you. It's the same with every dimension, she wants you dead and will not rest until your line is dead. Hence why that corpse stealer tried to kill you when you were five" Lily froze in shock, what was he talking about?

Seeing her confusion left him sighing almost in sympathy.

"What those dolts have told you is beyond me, but that fox without knowing why had took the hit you should have been dealt with. Then the next day you were suppose to die due to Zerla's influence as she tried to tempt you in your moment of despair when your barrier was down, but it was prevented because Serena made it so" Lily looked down now feeling hatred and resentment. All that time being consumed with guilt of being the reason why only now did Lily feel sick.

"Zerla used him…" Lily said bitterly. Aoi looks at her oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" Aoi asks in a monotone voice, he blinks when she looks up at him with hardened eyes.

"She manipulated him to push me out the way, knowing that when he died I'd be so upset enough to want to die" Aoi lifted his right thumb and bit the tip while masking his emotions.

"That witch… I knew she was being too quiet that night" Aoi mutters darkly now realising why Silver had pushed her away, Aoi had been there watching the whole thing. Seeing the parallel Silver saving Lily while the Silver in her world had if anyone had been sharp enough to spot slightly blank eyes. Eyes that reminded Aoi of a puppet that was being manipulate, but even without being manipulated to push her. Aoi could sense the need to protect Lily coming strongly from the boy. Seeing that shocked Aoi deeply enough to almost to miss the eyes shifting. Even if Lily was in denial, Silver had truly genuinely cared for her enough to resist Zerla's hold. That boy fought tooth and nail to live, he had even tried to resist death which would surprise anyone for someone so young and yet with Serena's help he did. But at a cost he lost his memories for his new form.

Aoi was sure that Zerla was also responsible for sending Lily to the time where her future self had unknowingly allowed Silver to think that she was Umi, Umi was in trouble and the demoness had used this to her advantage knowing that if anything did happen to 'Umi' Silver would get angry enough to kill Lily.

It was a cleaver trap but she had left one factor out- Sapphia's wrath. That woman was not to be tested at any cost; she was older than Zerla and older than Mu itself. She would not submit so easily after how her past had almost destroyed her. Angering that woman was not a sensible option for she was over twenty thousand years old and like her kind, both spirit dogs and dragons who took the form of humans at will. They were not an easy bunch to get a long with, but Sapphia on the other hand whether she wanted anyone to know or not might have been hard to be around with, but she had poured all of her love towards each and every of those in her line whether they bore her mark or not, protecting them from harm even it appeared that they were 'witches' which were a load of lies.

Each time an alignment appeared every five thousand of years Sapphia's line would grow in power and wisdom, only one though was sadly chosen to bear that power alone and Lily had been the one to carry that alone. Not that the little tyke would complain to Aoi's amusement.

"Regardless Lily, things are never black and white-" The door rattled to Aoi's annoyance.

"Just remember that Silver might have kept things from you but he wasn't doing it out of spite" was all he said before the door opened to reveal Shinjirou's cold look.

"Why did you bring her up here Aoi?" he asks masking his anger. Aoi tilted his head sideways.

"Can't I talk to my charge? By the way nice one in allowing people to see you hugging her. Why not allow more demons to go after her why don't you?" Aoi asked spitefully. Shinjirou's eyes narrow as he steps forward.

"She was upset, what would you have me do?" the tengu asks coldly.

"Why not wait until you're alone? Unfortunately for me I had to drag her out of our class just to chat" Aoi replied coldly, the tengu flinched at the jab.

"Look she's a sister to me-"

"Like they would understand! I had to deal with her mood in class and then there was those foolish idiots who gossip because she decided to go nuts on them"

"Eh?!" Lily screeched now allowing them to realise that she was still in the area.

"I get it, it was bad" Shinjirou said as he pushed his fringe back, hearing this made them both ignore her by accident. Aoi barked out a laugh.

"Bad?! She scared almost everyone in the school!"

"HELLO?! RIGHT HERE MORONS!" Lily yells angrily before smacking their heads. Both males wince from the injuries near their ears.

"Come on Lily you know that hurts" Shinjirou grunted as he looks at her.

"Well don't ignore me!" Lily snaps angrily making them wince.

"Sorry" they muttered weakly. Lily huffs before folding her arms, allowing them to know that she meant business. Just seeing that pose left the males slightly shaken up.

" _Oh shoot! It_ _'_ _s the look!_ " Shinjirou croaked mentally.

" _I keep forgetting not to make her mad! Great! How my ears are going to bleed for this_ " Aoi mutters almost feeling his eyes twitch in fear. Lily's eyes however twitched in anger.

"Now care to tell me EXACTLY what happened on Friday?" Lily asks sternly. Both boys blink before looking at the other.

"Wha-?!"

"I'm interested in your reactions! I want facts! Start talking!" Lily says sternly. Both males looks at the other weakly.

"Why are you asking us?" Aoi asks as his voice went slightly high from fear.

"Yeah!" Lily's eyes however told them to start talking and gestured the roof's edge.

"WE know that one of you can fly, the other will be splattered rabbit road kill. But since we are in a human area would you risk it?" The boys murmured in fear before shaking their heads rapidly that she was sure that they were going to lose their heads.

"Gooood… Now start talking" Lily said in a silky but cold tone which made the boys gulp in fear.

"W-Well you when you first came in to class you had this dark look on your face and started to terrorize everyone in the class" Aoi replied shakily. Lily rose a brow.

"Oh ho?" Lily then turned to Shinjirou who looked as if he was going to lose his feathers from shaking too much.

"I saw you take a few of your classmates and sticking them onto easel pegs. Y-You really put the fear into everyone in the school!" the tengu stammered while his voice shook. Lily looks at Aoi sharply.

"Is this true?" Lily asks in a baritone voice, Aoi nods quickly.

"Look I don't know what happened to make you snap but was it necessary to have some of us hanging out of the roof?!" Lily rose a brow, that was never her style anyways.

"Is that so?" Lily's eyes narrow from the thought. Looks like Silver did make a mess after all to her annoyance.

" _Great that_ _'_ _s why almost everyone in the class hates me even now more than ever_ " Lily thought grudgingly.

"Look I apologise for what happened, but you have to know that I didn't do it" This confused the males who looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" Aoi asks sternly now narrowing his eyes. Lily folds her arms and sighs.

"That day I had a massive fever so Grandmother asked Silver to go in my place" Lily explained bluntly.  
"HAH?!" The boys screamed in shock, now that they thought about it. 'Lily' did go nuts compared to the times when she would just take the hits and leave it at that. how did they miss that?!

"Wait wait!" Aoi screamed as he lifts his hands up. "Time out! Are you saying that-?"

"We were beaten up by a boy?!" Shinjirou asks as his eyes went wide. Lily looked at them with an expression that showed that she wasn't unimpressed.

"…Wow… how sad" Lily mutters darkly.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Lydia screamed in anger as she sat facing Shinjirou in Joanna's living room, her tail curled around her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Afraid so" Shinjirou said weakly as he looked at her, he knew that it was a bad idea to tell her so why did he do it? Lydia growled in anger before looking at her cup. Beside her in the room was Vincent, Loez, Joanna (who had closed the shop once he showed up), Aoi, Sho, Laura, Mia (who came back from her trip with Sobo to Loez's dismay as she had almost broken her hip again), Hoshi and Luca.

"That must be really awful" Mia said as she looked at Laura who was seething in anger.

"I can't believe he tried to kill her!" Laura shrieked in anger while Lucas looked at her weakly.

"He didn't know darling, please don't get angry again or the you'll upset the baby" Lucas pleaded weakly at his fourth month pregnant wife, she glared at him.

"I have every right to be upset!" Laura pouted angrily.

"Don't forget Zerla did this on purpose" Sho warned causing them to look at him. "She knew that Silver if he assumed that something happened to 'Umi' who we know is Lily he wouldn't hesitate to hurt the person. Silver regretted it even before Lily sealed his memories" Sho explained feeling sad about what happened. Vincent looked down while clenching his hands.

"Damn… why did this have to get so messed up? Lily's too scared of him now because of it" Vincent muttered angrily.

"Why not get them together somehow?" Mia asks. Loez raises a brow.

"They're not you Mia, they will not speak to one another and speaking of you're missing one thing crucial thing" Loez replied bluntly. Mia gave him a cold stare.

"And what's that?" she asks coldly.

"Where's Silver?" This made everyone look away knowing that he proved a good point. Silver had decided to go missing leaving everyone at a loss of what to do.

"Shinjirou and I can try and to locate him"

"Whoa whoa! Why me?" the tengu asks as he glares at Lydia who frowns at him.

"Well unless you want our sister miserable, you might want to rethink that question.

"But they won't speak to each other Lydia! Don't you get it!" Shinjirou stressed now losing his cool.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down you two" Joanna said sternly, the teens nod before looking at her.

"First of locate Silver then we can deal with them meeting up after okay?" Everyone nodded.

"I'll check where we live" Laura said softly.

"Same here" Loez nods along with everyone else.

"Wait what about grandmother?" Vincent piped up; just then the room went silent.

"Now that I think about it… mother has been very quiet as of late" Loez said sternly now looking at his son with blank eyes "Good job Moron" he said in a monotone voice. Despite the compliment Vincent still cringed at the nickname. Why his father still had to call him that was beyond him. He could feel their eyes on him almost giving him discrete looks of sympathy but it did nothing for his self esteem.

"Why would mother be so quiet-?" Laura gasps in anger and shock. "Unless she's got him in her house!" Laura snapped angrily. Lucas gave her a weak smile.

"Calm down love!" Lucas pleaded weakly as he tried to get her to sit back down. She flashed him a look before sitting back down.

"So ignoring my sister stressing out episode" Loez mutters causing her to growl at him.

"How are we going to get him to see us?"

"I did say Shinjirou and I will volunteer to retrieve him. Then after that I have an idea that might get them to talk" Lydia said with a fanged smile. Some of them gulped, knowing that when she had that smile. It would be a very bad idea.

"Assuming that Serena would let you both in" Aoi mutters bluntly. That he did have a good point on.

"She will" Hoshi replies coldly. They look at him oddly.

"How would you know that?" Joanna asks now looking confused. Hoshi shows his phone making Loez scowl.

"What have I said about using your phone during family discussion you stupid boy?!" Loez roared before slapping Hoshi's head making the teen yelp in anger.

"Hey she texted me alright old man?!" Hoshi yelled, this made Loez angry enough to stand up. The group minus Hoshi start to rant and yell at Loez to sit down and drop the belt as he undoes it from his belt.

"I'll show you old man when I beat the hell out of you for being such a smart mouth!" Loez yelled quickly before drawing close, despite the fact everyone was telling him to stop. "Hmmm-?" Loez stops and snatches the phone out of the annoyed boy's hands.

"HEY!" Hoshi yells while Loez reads the message.

" **I** **'** **m done looking after him! Pick him up now and sort this mess out or you are all going to pay for this!** " Loez gulps as he reads the text. His mother was furious. He then looks at them weakly leaving them either suspicious or confused as to why he looked like he was about to wet himself.

"So Shinjirou… Lydia you said that you were going to pick up Silver right?" Lydia nods while Shinjirou shakes his head.

"Good luck then" their faces drop from his words.

* * *

Serena's sour look confirmed the pair that she was anything but happy. In fact she looked like she was close to hurting someone.

"SO…took you both long enough" Serena said darkly.

"Eh hehehe" The pair chuckles weakly as they look at her.

"Sorry we didn't know" Lydia explained now feeling like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole, just looking at Serena as she folded her arms left Shinjirou and her wanting to just leave the house and never come back.

"So I see" Serena said dryly as she continued to glare at the silent duo. They looked at her then at each other causing minutes to go by.

"So how was your week?" Shinjirou said with a carefree smile, sadly Serena was not impressed leaving him slightly intimidated.

"Just go to him" Serena said bluntly causing the pair to rush while muttering their thank yous,

The pair checked all the rooms until they see Serena just glaring at them with hate filled eyes and the worst part was that she hadn't moved from her spot.

"He's right here you two" she gestured to the door right BESIDE her. The pair felt their stomachs drop as she gave them very angry looks, Shinjirou being the gentlemen went in first while Lydia looked at the door and at Serena occasionally in order to avoid the angry stares. Within ten seconds he comes back out and doesn't look at either of them.

"Nope! Can't make me! I am not taking THAT OUT!" Shinjirou said as he walked away from the surprised kitsune and annoyed Serena. Suddenly Lydia winced as thunder echoed in the hallway and almost whimpered from seeing the woman's thunderous look.

"I'll… just…" Lydia pointed to the door while Serena kept giving her the look. "Yup I'll go in now" Lydia said sounding numb as she entered the room.

Once she entered the room she almost screamed out in fright as she saw Silver's dead look, he laid on against the wall with vacant eyes which almost made her heart stop. Lydia immediately backed out the room and closed the door halfway until she saw Serena gave her a 'well?! Are you going to get him out or not' glare. This left her uncomfortable before swallowing her pride. This was demeaning especially since this was the second most powerful yōkai… or was given how he looked.

" _HE looks like he_ _'_ _s been living in the streets Serena I can_ _'_ _t do this_ "

"Do it now or else!" Serena spoke in a clipped voice, Lydia nods sharply before going back in. However this time Serena pushes her in and slams the door shut while muttering "this is your problem" to a now miserable Lydia.

Lydia now notices that the room is completely dark and void of positive life. Taking a deep breath she walks closer towards Silver who still doesn't speak or move. Testing that he was alive she nudges him with her foot.

" _The bright side… he is breathing still_ " she commented weakly before an image of Lily crying entered her mind, just then a switch enters her mind leaving her with nothing but contempt for him.

"Are you going to lay there and mope like an idiot?" She asks bluntly. Silver doesn't move leaving her irritated.

"You know you made Lily cry right?" this makes him twitch slightly, at least he was listening.

"For someone who likes her, you can be a right pain in the ass you pathetic waste of space" Lydia says coldly, this time he doesn't move.

"Wow… for a strong yōkai you've hit rock bottom. Never thought a murdering rapist would stood so low" Lydia said blandly, just then a murmur hits her ears but it was almost hard to make out given how quiet it was.

"What's that?" She puts her hand to her left ear. "Couldn't hear that, might want to speak up you lazy quitter. Honestly how someone can say that they like someone and yet don't even try and fight in order to retain their relationship is beyond me"

"I don't need you acting all arrogant, it's not like you've ever been in one" Silver finally spoke only his tone was bitter. Lydia twitched while pursing her lips.

"That may be but if I was in one, I would try and find a way to make it right. you gave up too quickly and didn't even seek ways to repair the damages-" Silver turned to glare at her with hate filled eyes.

"I made a bunch of mistakes I'm not proud of but I would never want to hurt Lily. Why must you always look down on me when you don't even know me" Silver hisses angrily, he shakes his head before turning away. "You know what never mind, just leave me alone since you've just come here to jab at me, kick me when I am already down… how nice of you" Silver muttered. Lydia continued to give him a look of distain.

"If you're done, can you leave please? I've better things to do than listen to your jabs" Silver spat angrily as he continued to lean on the wall, Lydia twitches in anger.

"Like what? Continuing to mope against the wall like a defeated coward? What happened to you moron?" Lydia asks angrily. He gave her a sideways glance.

"He had his heart ripped out" Silver spoke so bitterly that it almost made her wince. "When the person you thought was your soul mate acts like they care only, once they see what you were before you met them. Instead of seeing past your flaws they just leave you high and dry like you meant nothing to them to begin with. Would you still look me in the eyes and say all those words?" at that moment Lydia had wanted nothing more to than to leave and hide under her bed. That was just scary just thinking about it.

"N-Wait a minute! Listen Silver" She barks as she lifts him up by the collar. "After waiting five hundred years for her, are you truly going to give up?" Silver looks away from as she spoke leaving her annoyed.

"You are going to speak to her and sort this out! Whether you want to or not!" Lydia says sharply. Silver makes no move or comment.

"Get yourself sorted now, you're going out END of discussion!" Lydia hissed as she forced him off the wall. Silver whined from time as she sent him to the changing screen.

"If you don't change I'll do it my self" Silver almost snorted from the comment but did it anyways.

" _Might as well see if this works… not that I want to_ " Silver mutters slightly.

"Did I mention that Lily does miss you" Silver pauses "She's just acting out because she's hurt"

Lydia starts to smirk from how quickly his mood had shifted just from hearing that.

* * *

Lydia continues to grab tidied up Silver by the arm as they reach a restaurant in the yōkai world. Silver now having his hair tied up wore a black flamed white yukata that was given to him by Serena not too long ago. Once they enter the pair see Lily talking to the tengu. Lily could be seen wearing a simple blue dress with sequins at the front part of the dress where the collar was, her hair had been tied up into a bun allowing Silver to see her neck. She looked miserable when he looked at her, just seeing her like that made his heart wrench with guilt. As soon as Shinjirou turns to look at them, Lily stops talking to see them. immediately her eyes narrow in hatred as she looks at them, seeing her glare made him gulp.

"Oh heeeeeeell no!" Lily says coldly as she stands up quickly only Shinjirou sends her back down as soon as the pair get closer towards them. Silver paused from her reaction and winced, right now the only thing he wanted to do now was leave.

"Sit down Lily please, we need to talk" Lydia said sternly, Lily continues to glare at them while staying in her seat.

"Why is HE here?" Lily asks spitefully causing Silver's ears to flatten from hearing her intense hatred coming out of her in waves.

"Enough Lily!" Lydia warned, the girl scoffed angrily as she folded her arms. "Sit Silver now" Silver was rooted to the spot, there was no way that he could be near her let alone sit in front of her. However Shinjirou forced Silver forward without warning and sent him straight onto the seat making male kitsune grunt from being slightly winded.

The pair stood in front of them while glaring at Lily who was currently fuming in her seat while Silver remained saddened that Lily still hated him, not that he didn't deserve it because of how he almost violated her years ago. However he was confused as to why they were being set up; it did occur to him that Lily had no idea that he was even coming, just knowing that left him unsettled and deeply upset at how Lydia could have lied to him like that.

"Look I know you both are hurting" Lily immediately turns to glare at Shinjirou who winces from the intense look "…inside" Lily's look said otherwise which left him to gulp in fear. She was going to kill them by the time this was over, without a doubt they were so dead and it almost left him shivering in fear.

"But you must still care otherwise why bother with such feelings?" he said, Lydia rolls her eyes and coughs in her fist. Causing an angry Lily and dismal Silver to look at her, while Shinjirou looked at her with hope filled eyes leaving the female kitsune to roll her eyes.

"Look you are both NOT leaving until this matter is solved okay?!" She says sharply as she glares at them. Lily pouts while glaring right back at her friend, Silver just scoffs and turns his head as he folds his arms. Right now he just wanted this night to end so he could go back to Serena's home.

 **(Warning a few bad words** **)**

Lily and Silver continued to sit in the yōkai restaurant that had been picked by Lily's friends. The pair were looking at the other with either hatred or annoyance in their expressions, that it made anyone who went close to them shiver from the intense emotions. Other yōkai who watched the pair or were on their dates, all end up feeling slightly tense and uncomfortable as a result from how things were going.

"Seriously Lily, I didn't want to come" Silver said weakly in hopes of calming her down after staying silent for ten minutes, even though he is still upset with what happened. He still wanted to make at least some peace and try to find a way to patch things up between them.

"Drop dead dipstick!" Lily snaps causing Silver's ears to pin themselves to his skull and looked at her with shocked eyes, his tail went limp from how cold her tone was. Filled with hate and was unforgiving towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not deaf Silver so why bother?" Lily snaps as she turns her head in anger, memories of when he tried to kill her still were fresh in her mind and was taking everything in her power not to jump over that table and throttle him. Sadly they were in a public place which had been their plan the whole time to her anger. Very soon… they were both going to pay…dearly with their lives.

"Hmph" Silver scoffs before turning his head. "Bitch" he mutters under his breath, this made her eyes twitch from the insult but kept her composure.

"Man whore" Lily says dryly, Silver turns to glare at her sharply with hate filled eyes.

"Oh that's how you are going to go there you brat?!" Silver rants as he stands up. Lily follows his lead.

"Yeah! Yeah I am after all no one wants a guy who cheats on his fiancée and thinks it's okay to lie and hide it from her!" Lily barks angrily as she glares at him with intense hatred.

"I did not lie! I just didn't want you to know-"

"Because I wasn't ready! What a load of crap Silver!" Lily spat angrily, her eyes narrowed from repressed fury leaving Shinjirou and Lydia sinking in their booth now feeling fear enter their minds. Some couples start to leave and aimed to go somewhere else knowing that it was best not to get caught up in the fight. Especially when it came to Silver and he had a reputation for having a nasty temper, the proof was when his brother had stolen his items.

"You're not! Look at you-!"

"You tried to bloody rape and kill me you asswhole!" Lily yelled sounding bitter and furious, Silver growled angrily while his tail bristled as he looked at her.

"I DID NOT TRY TO KILL YOU!" Silver exploded while two foxfires circled him in a dangerously slow manner.

"I know it was you Silver! Who else has red hair, metallic silver eyes and has a bipolar attitude? Oh wait that's your sorry ass!" Lily yelled as she stares at him hatefully, ice starts to form on the table without her noticing. Both were too angry to care about any damages they might be unleashing.

"At least I don't act like I've a stick up my own ass!" Silver rants in anger as he edges closer.

Meanwhile Shinjirou's hands started to shake as he tries to pour himself sake only it starts to not only spill over the rim but it had also started to overflow leaving the cloth on the table to stain, however the tengu is too scared to even move his hands. Lydia starts to shake her head before glaring at him weakly.

"This is all your fault" Lydia mutters, he looks at her with narrowed eyes knowing that was half true.

"M-My fault! Who suggested this date?" he snapped now wanting to leave the restaurant so he could find somewhere to hide, Lily was going to go after them next, he was sure of it.

"That was you smart alec" Lydia says dryly making his face go red from her insult.

"Yeah but who set them up to come here?" Shinjirou asks shakily. Her face goes pink knowing that was definitely her idea.

"Yeah so! They're here aren't they?" Lydia asks sharply over Lily and Silver's ranting.

"Yeah and I have to pay for the damages!" Shinjirou yells as he stares at his sister like friend who glares at him.

Meanwhile Lily and Silver continued to throw curses and insults at the other, those who watched cringed at how colourful their vocabulary was. In fact a family had to take their children out after Silver mentioned a body part in a crude manner leaving Lily to scream louder and threw two more impersonal insults. Shinjirou and Lydia cringed at what she said, both were sure that if this got worse then the pair might actually create World War Three to their horror and it would not be in the most pleasant manner.

"Butthead!" Lily snapped bitterly.

"Stick up the ass!" Silver retorted back.

"Getting old grandpa!" Silver growls from the insult while he glares at her.

"Oversensitive Prima Donna!"

"Overbearing pervert!"

"Whiny cow!" some gasped from the insult, a female yōkai dropped her fork as she glares at him.

"Idiot with red hair! You know the volcanoes are getting annoyed that you stole their colour" Silver gritted his teeth in anger.

"Plain Jane" Lily smiled bitterly from that comment.

"I'd rather be a Plain Jane than look like you any days!" Lily spat. Some ooed from the comeback. "So take that insult and shove it where the sun doesn't shine you pathetic waste of space!" Lily spat venomously. Some of the boys looked away from the meaning, some even started to become sympathetic until they remembered what the fight was about.

"Moody brat!"

"Devil Spawn!"

"Witch!"

"Moron!"

"Bitch!

"Man whore!"

"Studyholic!"

"You're just as bad workaholic! And you're a major clean freak that doesn't know when to take a break!" Silver growls angrily and slams his hands onto the table causing it to shake before he digs his claws into the sides of the table.

"At least I like to stay in a clean area!"

"Excuse me! I'll clean when I want to clean! What do you take me for? One of those girls who's lives are suppose to be in the home cooking and cleaning all day while rearing your dumb brats?!" Lily jeered; this made some girls glare at him while some males frowned. They hoped that it wasn't true.

"Why would I assume that idiot?! But at least I don't act frosty and let people beat me up!"

"There's more to life then being fighting" Lily replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh I know that! I stopped killing in case you didn't realise!"

"Oh joy! Why not get a gold star for all your hard work" Lily claps sarcastically to his fury.

"At least I don't demean people and put them down whenever they already are feeling low!" Silver spat.

"Well unlike you I don't keep throwing myself onto people just because I feel like it!"

"And yet you never said no!" Silver smirked knowing that he was right. However Lily sneered at him coldly.

"It's hard to when someone's sticking their tongue down their throat! And another thing why couldn't you have just stayed dead?!" Lily snapped in anger, Silver's face went pale as shock and anger began to surge through him rapidly, now she was going too far on that. He clenched his hands in anger as his eyes went feral but she paid no heed.

"You're so difficult! I hate you!" Silver roared in fury. A glass had been shattered from the sudden word, however everyone was too shocked to notice as they were so focused on what was going on to care. Even the workers had stopped working just to see this unfold which surprised the manager.

"Oh I hate you an extremely larger amount that you cannot begin to understand!" Lily spat angrily. "At least I didn't sleep and rape women whenever I felt like it moron!"

"At least I am doing something that means something lazy!" Lily's eyes go wide as she releases laugh of disbelief.

"What? Tending to a shrine?! We hardly get any income anyways" Silver's eye twitches from the jab. The males wince from how that would hit below the belt.

"We do!" Silver snaps angrily.

"Then where does it go baka? In case you've not noticed we had more bottles of sake then we do actual money!" Lily spat dangerously. Silver growls as he glares.

"I have you know I've tried to store the money-"

"Bad move because either you or Mizuki have been spending it all! I had to open a bank account to store the money so NON of you morons could get your sticky hands on it!" Lily rants at him. Silver's eyes twitch in anger.

"Oh yeah? Why not actually be more productive since you've kept our money? Like I don't know do more chores at the shrine?! The shrine is a mess you slapper!" Lily gasps in anger. Lydia turns to give a mortified Shinjirou a thunderous look, the tengu started to slide off the chair until Lydia forced him back up. Warning him not to move to his dismay.

"You want to go there again you bastard?! At least my father didn't go beating me up! Oh boo ho ho ho!" Lily mock cried to his anger, oh she was going too far there. Silver roared angrily.

"At least I had parents and they were with me from birth" Lily's eyes glinted in rage as he knew that would hurt deeply given her situation.

"Oh yeah? Well at least my sister is a live and my father isn't in jail, all because he's a child beater and allowed his co-workers to kill both his wife and daughter!" Silver's hands almost tore the table apart and felt a loud roar escaped his mouth as he threw the table to one side, some people screamed as it nearly hit them but both were two angry to care.

"You know my old life is a touchy subject so why go there?!" Silver yells.

"That's right! Old!" Lily bites angrily "I am part of your old life so why are you standing here talking to me?! I mean nothing since you chose to forget about me and commit such stupid acts! Heck I bet you enjoyed every last one of those moments huh?!" Lily snaps now feeling even more bitter and resentful towards him.

"Why would I enjoy them? I hated to be touched by those women" Silver snapped as he referred to the tanuki girls, Lily glares bitterly.

"Oh yeah I'm sure! Oh so does that mean females are not your favourite you bastard? So were you just playing with them while deep down you were pining for your own team?" Lily screams, this makes the remaining people who were trying to ignore the yells stop and stare at them. Silver's face goes red from the question.

"What?! No! Lily!" Silver screeched in now feeling his face heat up from such a ludicrous question.

"Then what Silver? Why did you want to do it so much?! If they meant nothing to you then why didn't you tell me? Why would you be so secretive knowing that I could find out anyways? Why even embrace those girls anyways if they meant nothing?" Lily snaps angrily now close to breaking point, Silver on the other hand was close to exploding as he gnashes his teeth in anger.

"Oh I slept with them alright Lily! Heck I even enjoyed hearing them screaming and crying out for mercy! Is that what you want to hear?" Silver roared as she shook with hurt and anger but masked the hurt as she gave him a defiant stare.

"Crystal clear" she hissed angrily now wanting to leave or chuck the nearest item at his head.

"But I hated touching them regardless of whether I wanted to or not" Silver spat angrily as he saw her close to crying but refused to back down. No she had to hear this!

"Why not? Weren't they not fulfilling enough for you?" Lily yelled angrily as she gripped the table. Shinjirou and Lydia watched the area shake thanks to their anger; it had built up around them and created a mini earthquake as a result.

"No!" Silver replied coldly, Lily scoffed as she chuckles dryly.

"And why not? Were they too boring or something?" Lily asks sarcastically.

"BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T YOU! HAPPY NOW?!" everything and everyone went silent from his confession, it was taking all of Silver's resolve not to cover his mouth in order to hide his blush. Lily on the other hand continued to glare despite the fact that her stomach twisted and her heart lurched from his words, but the damage had been done. Silver sighs as he looks at her weakly.

"Every time… I had always felt that something was off, like something was missing from my life and it made me feel cheap, dirty and even guilty for every act whether it was willing or not" Silver admitted as he looks at her. Lily however just folded her arms and scoffed.

"I doubt it" she mutters darkly.

"I have never stopped thinking about you! Subconsciously I was looking for you, waiting but at times I got side tracked and yet touching those women didn't feel right. It wasn't the same compared to you and it hurts knowing that I had cheated on you with all those women. I feel sick and rotten Lily but I can't change what I've done" Silver said now feeling pain in his heart as he spoke, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to cry but resisted.

Lily however gave him a stone look.

"So that's it? You expect me to forgive you? To understand you? Did you think that everything would be all right? While the whole world starts to spit up sunshines? Did you expect rainbows continuously throwing up unicorns and leprechauns? News flash Silver THIS is the real world and REAL people get hurt!" Lily snapped. "And another thing! Fantasizing someone when you are sleeping with someone else is just plain sick you dumb git!" Lily added before leaving the space. Silver continues to glare at her as she leaves. Very soon he catches people gossiping about what happened, some had voices of distain while some had amused tones leaving him to cringe mentally. Not wanting to hear anymore he leaves in order to head back to Serena's home.

Meanwhile Lydia and Shinjirou are still rooted to their seats due to fear.

"Well… that went well" Shinjirou said bluntly, just hearing that made Lydia glare at him darkly.

"Oh yeah that went SPLENDIDLY! Idiot!" Lydia mutters darkly before hitting his head.

( **End)**

* * *

As soon as Lily arrived home she slammed her bedroom door shut, walked a few steps before landing on her futon with a small thump, so much for that going well but what did they expect? Apologies and forgiveness? Flowers? Love confessions? No one was going to be civil thanks to the raw wounds that had been inflicted before and now. Lily especially was not going to forgive him after what he put her through, whether he was from a parallel time or not. In the end it was all him and no one else, no doppelganger and it left her angry and sick. Regardless of when he said that he 'loved' her, those who love would never commit such unspeakable acts to her or anyone for that matter.

Lily wanted to drown her eyes and mind out with something, would bleach hurt? Maybe but she wouldn't have to hear anymore of his lies or anything for that matter.

Maybe she should just leave but she knew that she couldn't. Luca, Mizuki and the shrine spirits needed her here. Wait a second! Why was she even allowing a guy to take over her life? No way! She was a seventeen year old girl who wanted to achieve something in life! Not allow some guy to dictate and hurt her, what was wrong with her? Surely she knew better than that! And even Aunt Laura was right: "Don't go trusting men" was something she would always say when Lily was a child. So why not listen now?

Now feeling a burst of energy Lily pushed herself out of bed and went to get herself ready for sleep.

* * *

Serena threw the door open and glares at Silver's somber look, she was furious beyond reason and it left him more guilty than scared.

"Seriously?! The C word?! You do remember who's granddaughter she is right?" Serena screams angrily as she stomps closer.

"I'm sorry, I lost control of my temper-"

"Dragon's temper is deadly you foolish idiot!" Silver winces from the jab. "Now get up now! We are going somewhere" She hisses as she pulls him up, Silver yelps from her inhuman strength and drags him down the hallways.

"Where are we going?" Silver asks now feeling a sense of dread enter his system.

* * *

Lily sat at her futon reading a book called **School for Good and Evil** and smiled at the plot twists, not having Silver around left her with more moments to herself and was going to take advantage of those moments. Homework was done, chores were all completed on record time and now it was bed time. Lily treasured those hours knowing that peace wouldn't last for ever. Now donned on a white shirt and black knee high shorts, Lily was currently trying to finish the chapter before the door was forced open leaving her to jump slightly. Lily immediately checked the book to see that there were no damages and sighed before looking to give the one who surprised her a death glare. However that almost vanished once she saw who were standing at the door.

 **(Warning a few bad words** **)**

Serena chucked a surprised Silver on to the floor beside Lily who had moved herself and the futon away so he could land on the hard floor.

"Thanks…" Silver scowled at her before getting up and looked at Serena.

"Was that necessary?" Silver cried as he went to sit properly.

"Shut up" Her voice was so crisp that it startled the pair. Serena folded her arms and gave them thunderous looks.

"WE! Not just Silver and I, but you as well Lily! WE need to have a serious talk NO discussion about the way you have both been behaving" She warned. Almost daring Lily to make any excuse or move. Lily on the other hand knew better than to incur her grandmother's wrath and stayed put.

"Right! Now first things first-"

"Grandmother why are you letting him in here? He tried to rape and kill me" Serena sighed deeply the moment she was cut off just to hear Lily whining at her. she did have a good point but it was rude to interrupt. Silver on the other hand glares.

"For the last time I did NOT try to kill you!" Silver yells as he glares at her.

"You did" Serena's replied bluntly.

"There see-huh?!" Silver paused the moment he processed her words and turned to look at the woman with eyes filled with disbelief.

"HA! I told you! So take that jackass!" Lily spat before Serena flashed her a cold look, Lily on the other hand gave her a look of her own. Warning her grandmother not to cross her anymore than Silver who had already done that to begin with. The women almost scoffed but knew it was best not to anger Lily anymore than she already was; Silver on the other hand was deeply confused and ignored Lily for now.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asks sharply. That could not be true! He would never raise a hand to kill Lily, yes he almost violated her but she escaped. Still this didn't make him feel any better.

"I'm sorry Silver but you did" Serena at that moment almost felt sympathy for the poor teen but kept it hidden.

"But how? I would have remembered"

( **End)**

"In truth Silver you did attack her and yet you didn't" Silver felt himself gaining a headache from her cryptic words.

"Enough with the riddles Serena, you know I hate how you get cryptic on me" Silver says as he rubs his head weakly. Serena frowns at him.

"I should have sealed your mouth shut when I had the chance" Serena said as she rubbed her head slightly, her hair moved as she closes her eyes.

"Should have stolen his voice and hid it somewhere more like" Lily mutters as she gives him a filthy look, Serena raises a brow at Lily who shrugs. "Just saying"

"No one is stealing anyone's voice box. Look Silver Lily had been sent to a parallel world and was attacked by your parallel self" Silver's jaw slackened, his heart plummeted as he looked at Lily who was giving him a heated glare confirming her grandmother's words.

"I…I" Silver looked down allowing his fringe to cover his eyes, his tail slumped and wrapped itself around his waist as he felt nothing but guilt enter his system. Serena sighs knowing that it was hitting him hard.

"I know this is hard but-"

"I didn't know… I would never hurt Lily, honestly I would never do that" Silver said as he looked up at her grandmother with pleading eyes, he then looked at Lily and saw how closed off she had gotten. In fact he noticed how far she was sitting away from him, she may be cursing her head off but in reality she was scared to be near him. That in truth was a painful thing to ever happen. Silver moved towards Lily.

"Lily I-" Lily moved away instinctively making Silver pause, and sent his hand down in defeat. He nodded before getting up knowing that there was no point in reasoning with someone would never allow them to listen.

"Silver!" Serena cries in frustration but Silver was already at the door to the garden.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Lily… it was never my intention to do anything that would hurt you" was all he said before leaving. Lily avoided his glance while Serena frowns.

"So that's it? You're not going to do anything about this?" Serena asks sharply. Lily looks up at him.

"What do you want me to say grandmother?" The woman bit her lip.

"You meddled with time and erased his younger parallel self's memories!" Lily winced from the memory. "You ruined him by doing that-"

"He was not going to stop chasing me Grandmother!" Serena paused while her body shook in anger. "Would you rather he chases after a ghost? I had set him free from coming near me" Serena glares bitterly at her.

"Wrong" This took Lily by surprise as Serena shows her a mirror; the girl looked in to the mirror and saw Silver sitting on the roof of the shrine to her surprise. How and why was he even there?

Silver was looking up at the moon while his short hair was tousled lightly by the wind; he looked vacant if not saddened by this sudden hole in his heart. A hole that had never been filled for five hundred years. Just seeing him like this left Lily pained but kept her composure, she was not going to let this bother her. No she was stronger than this.

Silver continued to look at the moon while the light twinkled on the thing around his neck, at that moment Lily's mouth slacked from seeing her mother's necklace. What was it doing there?!

How did he get it? Just then a thought came to her, it was a though that made her sick.

Did he steal it off of her?! The only time he could have done that is if she was in her mini coma. The mere thought made her seethe in rage causing Serena to bite her lip at how dense her granddaughter was. Silver looked down at the pendent and lifted it up to his line of vision, his eyes softened from looking at how the dragon surrounded the small ball in a protective manner. He pulled it close and kissed the head of the dragon before putting back in his line of vision. Where had he got this pendent was from Umi right? But she was no longer alive and the last thing she told him.

" ** _The one you will love shall come, but you must be patient_** _"_ Those were her last words before Akura-ou killed her. She wanted him to be free, protected from this bloody world but in order to do that Silver wanted one final score to be settled. He had to kill his own brother to stop him from harming anyone else, to stop him from hurting him anymore than he already had.

Now during his journey Silver had traveled for quite sometime until he came across a shrine and met Mikage. Mikage could see his lost torn expression and it hurt the God deeply to see him this way. Silver at that moment looked like a child who had been broken. Leaving Lily upset but moved her eyes away.

"Don't you turn away, you're missing something important" Lily glares at Serena weakly before looking at the mirror.

Just as Silver was about to move until the sound of footsteps caught his attention, he looked down to see to Lily's surprise- herself. Her parallel self walked towards the bell and began to pray before dropping some loose change; she rang the bell politely before walking away by herself. Lily's parallel self was wearing a mint green dress that has two layers that rests to the middle of her lower legs and a white long cardigan that reaches her upper knees, she is wearing a pair of brown knee high boots while holding her long black bag securely by her left shoulder. Silver was left curious as to why she was here, it had left him wanting to get a better look at her only luck wasn't on Silver's side he slipped slightly on the roof tiles leaving him panicking at how much noise he had made. Lily who was watching snorted at how he flailed slightly as he tried to grip the roof while his back was on the roof but how he looked was funny.

Lily's parallel self who was walking away from the bell hears the loud clatter noise, curious she then turns her head to see the roof and almost blanches as she sees him on the roof but she was also surprised to see him looking at her stunned with stunned eyes. Lily's parallel's self strangely enough had then tilted her head, wondering what is wrong with him and was wondering why he was looking at her like that. Silver on the other hand was in shock. She looked exactly like Umi only she had a certain allure that left his palms sweating and his heart began to skip a beat from looking at her, something about her made him want to go near her, it left him wanting to go closer the moment their eyes met. Pulling him towards her but resisted for he didn't want to make himself look like a bigger idiot of himself compared to what was happening now. He had no time to hide his tail and ears but she appeared not to be frightened of him to his surprise.

Seeing him not speaking leaves her confused as he kept looking at her which leaves her uneasy.

Suddenly Lily's parallel's self caught Kurama's voice from the bottom of the steps causing her to tilt her head down slightly before walking away briskly leaving him stuttering. Without realizing it Silver releases his hold over the roof and tries to go after her only to end up slipping, this causes him to fall and land on the floor in a painful manner.

"Oooow" Silver groaned weakly.

Lily snorted before laughing at what she saw; Serena however masked her smirk at how he was acting.

" _What a lost puppy_ " Serena said to himself as she smiles softly at Lily, she pats the girls head causing her to look up.

"Lily… don't you see" Lily's eyes wince now realizing why she was shown this. "Silver no matter how many times you try to force him away, his love for you is unconditional and will never waver" Serena lifts Lily's head up by tilting Lily's chin up, this way she could look at her grandmother's warm smile. "Yes he has made mistakes, bad ones I know but he is willing to redeem himself. Can you see that?" Serena asks softly. Lily looks away while her eyes show sighs of resisting.

"I know it's hard but you must see that is why he hid his past-"

"I hate him" Lily mutters darkly, Serena doesn't respond. "He thinks that hiding things from me would make it all better, hiding his head in the sand thinking that it wouldn't bother me. That scumbag deserves to be alone" Lily spat, Serena pulled Lily close as she saw tears starting to form around Lily's eyes. Lily slowly began to shake as a sob etched itself into her throat.

"I'm scared of him grandmother. What am I suppose to do?" Lily asks weakly. Serena strokes Lily as she keeps her close.

"It's hard I know but things will change for the better, now" Serena pulls back and smiles at Lily's tear jerking expression. "If you didn't care about him, or hate him so much… then why are you crying?" Lily's breathing was caught. "In the end of it Lily, you love him and it hurts. But we have to endure hardships at some time, we cannot burry our heads in the sand every time something bad happens. No darling" Serena shook her head as she continues to smile at her distraught granddaughter. "Having hardships allows us to grow and learn and you can't strengthen your bond if there isn't a disagreement here and there. In the end of it you do care, you're just putting up a barrier to stop yourself from getting hurt. Don't for it'll provide you with such misfortune" Serena spoke softly as she smooth's Lily's hair back as she looks her, at that moment Lily continued to feel lost and confused due to her conflicting emotions.

"Besides when was the last time you had a full fledged argument with him?" Lily paused, they only had small petty ones but none of them were that bad Lily realised but what was her grandmother going with this. "Arguments can make or break people and I know this will push you both even closer than ever before, just stop running and believe" Serena spoke softly as she pecks Lily's forehead.

"Now it's time for bed okay. Rest easy now darling" Lily was guided to her bed and allowed Serena to tuck her in this one time. She pecked Lily's forehead before turning the light out, however she stayed by Lily's side until Lily was out like a light.

* * *

Silver remained vacant after drinking from a vial Serena had given him. Images of what Lily had to go through were fresh in his mind. Images of almost being killed left him shaking in fear, his own eyes scared him and left him shaking. Looking at Serena who was frowning at him as she sat opposite him.

"What am I going to do?" Silver asks softly as he looks at her. She sighs deeply.

"Are you going to give up? After all this effort, waiting for her only to throw it away without so much as putting up a fight?" Serena asks bluntly. Silver looks up slowly, his eyes still lost and vacant but very soon they start to become clearer, he nodded slowly before standing up.

"Excuse me" Silver said as he walked towards the door, he stopped and looked back at her. "Thanks for everything" he smiled at her. Serena chuckles softly before her eyes hardened.

"Get the hell out of my house you freeloader" She hisses angrily and surprisingly he did without any arguing this time.

* * *

Lily stretched as she got up, a loud yawn escaped her lips as she looked round. Just an ordinary day and hopefully no…hell no!

Lily's eyes wander towards her open door, sure she shouldn't be bothered by it but what she saw left Lily's eye twitching. There across from her open door was the red pest laying on a tree branch. He noticed her staring and waved, almost mocking in some manner leaving her wanting to gnash her teeth in anger. What was he doing here? He was kicked out, not allowed to come back since he willingly left and now he's back on the shrine grounds. Unbelievable.

* * *

 **Is war coming?**

 **Will they ever make up?**

 **What do you think of this so far? Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	14. Chapter 11 Lily gets a what!

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lily asks bluntly, still in her bed clothes as she stands below the tree. Silver on the other hand looked too relaxed to her anger. Lily at that moment had almost resisted the urge to slap him off the tree and then stomp on his body but chose not to. No she refused to have yōkai blood on her garden.

"Oh your up?" Silver asks in a monotone voice while smiling. Lily's right eye twitched in anger.

"The nerve!" She spat angrily.

"And what are you doing here? Last time I checked you were kicked out" Lily said coldly. Silver on the other hand shrugged leaving her to scowl.

"It's a wonderful morning isn't it? Kind of peaceful given how your presence brightens the area up" Lily resists the urge to accept the compliment and glares at him.

"You're not answering my question, what are YOU doing here?" Lily asks now getting rattled from seeing him acting like he hadn't had a care in the world. Silver shifts so he can look down at her from where he was, the male blinks as he looks at her, masking his amused look from seeing that he was getting to Lily.

"Why not? This is my home" Silver asks with an amused smile.

"Correction- use to be your home. You were kicked out" Lily spat darkly.

"Not your call" Silver replied with a smirk leaving her hands to clench in anger.

"Oh ho?" Lily challenged now giving him a stern look while her right brow rose.

"This is Mikage's home and-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but he's not here, he's retired so therefore you've lost that footing" Lily replies coldly as she stares at him with frosty eyes. Silver shrugs still.

"Still my home since he entrusted this house to BOTH of us, so I can do whatever I want" Silver replies as he grins at her. Lily however kicks the tree causing it to shake and almost send him to the floor had he not griped the branch he was on as she walks away.

"Stupid jerk freeloader" she mutters darkly.

"Haven't I heard that before" Silver replied with a casual smile before a rain cloud appeared over his head, without warning the cloud started to rain but he cared not that he was being soaked. He was going to get her to take him back, not only that but he was going to redeem himself. Even if it meant being a stalker at their own home.

* * *

Lily was finished getting ready for college, now wearing a wide sleeved white dress with black stars on the sleeves and waist, the dress ended at her lower knees while she placed on a pair of white shorts that reached her knees, she slipped her white socks on and glared at the now closed door. Lily was sure that she closed the door, so that left Silver who had opened the door earlier on to announce his arrival. Lily at that moment wanted nothing more than to throttle the smug jerk in the face but kept her cool. No boy was ever going to get into her business again. No more relationships and to prove it, she eyed the bracelet and felt herself tense. The teen girl's eyes narrowed at what it signified- trust and innocence. Now it was tainted with pain and lies.

Grabbing the offending item she storms out to the garden in her shoes and throws it at the lounging kitsune who still chose to rest on the tree, he yelped immediately from being hit.

"What was that for? I was finally getting a good nap up here" Silver scowled lightly as he notices her glaring deeply at him.

"Keep it as a cheep souvenir and go stuff yourself" Lily spat as she walked away, Silver looks at her blankly. He then looked at his lap as the item that had quickly bounced from his head had then landed on his lap. Silver's stomach tightened from seeing the bracelet, which had originally belonged to his mother and sighed deeply. He held it tenderly and pressed the cold metal onto his forehead.

"What am I going to do mother? She won't speak or look at me" Silver asks quietly feeling guilt and dread enter his system. The red head then catches her walking down the steps with Luca. Now that she was gone, he sprung into action and began to check the shrine. Mizuki was not in the house as expected, but that didn't stop Silver from touring round his home. He notices that it was slightly clean, but there were some things that did need cleaning like the porch. Rolling his sleeves up he immediately gets to work.

* * *

Luca as soon as he entered home was left completely speechless; he was in shock from how clean the shrine was compared to this morning. Did Mizuki do all this?

The very thought impressed him a lot until he saw Mizuki glaring at something, curious Luca turns to see what's got the familiar's eye and blanched in shock.

"S-Silver?! What is he doing here?" Luca's voice captures Silver's attention as he rests on the tree branch. He smiles and waves at them once he notices.

"How are things?" Silver asks as he waves.

"Fine" Luca replies nervously while looking unsure of what was going on. "Why are you here?" Silver shrugs.

"I do live here as well you know" Silver replies with a smile. He notices that Lily's not there with him.

"Lily running late?" Silver asks sounding curious. Luca turns his head and sees Mizuki who is looking at Silver with distain.

"Lily's been coming home late for almost five weeks" Luca replies now looking back at Silver. Mizuki's eyes widen from Luca's reply.

"What are you doing?" he hisses until he sees Silver's pensive expression.

"I see" Was all he had said. Luca twigged as he remembered the clean shrine.

"Mizuki did you just clean the shrine?" Mizuki gave him a sour look.

"I saw that there were some areas that hadn't been cleaned properly, so I took the liberty of cleaning" Silver's words surprised Luca who blanched from the response.

"So wait! You're coming back?" Luca asks looking at him with disbelieving eyes. Silver's smile confirmed it.

"Why not? You guys wouldn't last much longer without me" Silver shrugs as he smiles. Luca sighs before smiling at Silver's playing hard to get attitude, in truth Luca noticed the black circles under his eyes that looked really bad. He was really hurting over this more than he would ever let anyone in on.

"It's good to have you back though" Silver blinks at Luca while Mizuki frowns at him. "It's been quiet without you and Lily bickering, then there's you and Mizuki always bickering over chores" Luca said with a genuine smile that left Silver touched but kept it quiet.

"Oh…"

"He's lying it's not been that quiet" Mizuki said now trying to avert the mood. Silver's brow rose.

"So where does Lily go?" Silver asks as he looks at them.

"Don't know, she never lets me hear her thoughts at times and she's very guarded now a days" Luca admitted sheepishly.

"She was wearing new clothes" Mizuki commented as he remembered this morning. Luca looked at him oddly while Silver propped up from his perch by his elbows.

"Really?" Luca said now showing surprise.

"Yeah it was that white dress" Mizuki replied now surprised to see Luca's reaction.

"I thought it was old" Luca comments to himself as he places his clenched hand to his lips. "Then again she's been bringing and reading new books lately"

"Really that is odd" Mizuki now tries to think of reasons as to how and why she has new stuff. "Maybe she's using the shrine money?" Silver rose a brow from Mizuki's suggestion. Although she did look good in the dress and it left Silver wanting to look at how the clothes made her skin pale but not in a bad way.

"Maybe she's seeing someone?" Silver looks at him oddly. She didn't smell of guys, then again he could be wrong.

"Waaah?! Lily seeing someone?" Mizuki cried in shock as he looks at Luca.

"Well she has been getting a lot of stuff" Luca replied while shrugging. Silver frowns as he ponders from the thought.

"As long as she's not at the red district" Oishi comments, Dai stares at him in horror while Luca and Mizuki gave him stunned looks.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Auntie would never do that!" Luca said now stuttering from thinking that, Mizuki's face went red from the very thought of that before going green.

"That's right! Lady Lily's power is pure so therefore she would never stoop as low as to do that" Dai snaps while Silver gave Oishi a dark look, warning the spirit to never speak of something so wrong again.

"I'm home!" Lily calls leaving the boys scrambling towards Lily while Silver keeps in his perch.

"How was your day?" Luca asks a now confused and slightly startled Lily, she looked slightly tired to them which in a way was a bit worrying.

"Fine… how was yours?" Lily asks lightly as she puts her bag down slightly.

"Great!" Luca said with a nervous smile.

"I had fun seeing Yonomori's shrine" Mizuki added with a smile.

"That's right, the shrine has been safe in your absence" Oishi commented. Lily on the other hand noticed that the house has become more tidy than usual.

"Did you clean up Mizuki?" Lily asks looking confused, seeing his weakened smile confirmed that Silver had done it.

"Just what is that beggar trying to prove?" Lily asks bluntly as she picks up her bag and begins to walk through the corridors that led to her room. The boys then follow her to her surprise.

"Why are you following me?" She asks now giving them a disturbed look.

"Just wanted to know where are you going" Luca replied as he smiled; however Lily caught the weak smile and rose a brow.

"Getting changed. Is that a crime?" now placing a hand on her hip as she looks at him.

"Nope" Luca shook his head frantically before they walked away leaving Lily alone.

"She's up to something" Luca said with suspicious eyes.

"Why was she blocking again?" Mizuki whispered, to his surprise the teen nodded.

Silver on the other hand just rolled his eyes and took her dinner tray, without knocking he opened the door causing her to scream and hide behind the changing screen.

"KNOCK YOU IDIOT!" Lily screams as she throws icicles at him. Silver puts the tray down and backs away from the ice in order to avoid getting skewered.

"Sorry!" Silver says sharply before closing the door. Lily who was wearing her bra and shorts glared.

"Why are you in my house?" Lily asks coldly.

"Our house!" Silver corrects sternly as he looks at the door. Lily scoffs as she takes out a blue long shirt.

"Only when Mikage was the owner. Now it's my home so out you go!" Lily snapped.

"Sorry but no can do" Silver shrugs with a smile.

"And why's that?" Lily barks angrily.

"Because you're not the boss of me" Lily rolled her eyes. Of course he would go there.

"Ah but you're a yōkai trespassing on sacred grounds" Lily reminded bluntly.

"Not really"

"Yup you are now clear off" Lily said coldly as she finishes putting her blue shorts on. However before she could put her clothes in the hamper Silver opens the door.

"No" Silver said in a monotone voice before closing the door. Lily glares before releasing a growl.

"Unbelievable" she mutters darkly as she gets ready to do her homework. Lily shivers and jumps in her seat as someone pulls her into a hug and pecks her cheek; images of when the parallel Silver tried to kill her entered the girl's mind. Lily turns to glare while the arms immediately pull away, she heard Silver laugh as he runs way. Lily sends icicles at him only they miss to her anger.

"Leave me alone!" Lily snaps in anger.

"Sorry not happening" was all he said and she could hear his amused voice. She sighs deeply now wanting to slap the amusement off of his perverted face.

On of these days she was going to get even but how?

Lily almost flopped on her desk due to stress and tried to relax, sadly that was thrown out the window as Luca knocked.

"Can you help with my homework?" Luca asks with a smile. Lily frowned/smiled at him before getting up to follow him. However as soon as she approached the kitchen she saw Silver making something before turning to wave.

"Hmm?" Silver blinked from seeing her walking out as soon as she stepped foot into the kitchen.

"So much for that" Luca sighs as he eats the food Silver had prepared, even Mizuki was happy about the food but kept it quiet.

"Must still be angry" Mizuki commented before grabbing his drink, Silver on the other hand frowned but said nothing.

* * *

Lily was seen once again walking out in a U necked long blue bell dress top, the sleeves were wide at the end while the ends rippled as she walked, the bodice had gold stitchings that resembled flowers, she had a pair of black trouser on, black socks and black trainers. Luca blinks from the new look as she grabs an apple. Mizuki almost dropped the tea while Silver to Lily's annoyance was caught staring at her, his eyes were wide from what she was wearing and almost gulped at how her appearance left him rooted to the spot.

"Gha Gha Ghaaaa OW Silver!" Mizuki cried as hot eggs and oil from the pan dripped right on to the snake familiar's head. Lily rolled her eyes and left without another word while Silver remained transfixed on her.

"She really got you speechless there" Luca teased as he continued to eat his cereal. Silver remained silent while Mizuki tried to use the tea towel to get the gunk off his head and tried to wash the burn off with water. Instead of speaking Silver turned the cooker off and began to clean up the mess, his tail moved slightly as he ringed the wet cloth out before cleaning the cooker. His ears now pinned to his skull while focusing on the task at hand, the kitsune's mind was on how he could get Lily to take him back and the answers-left him wanting to cringe.

Luca piped up from Silver's thoughts.

"Why not give her lunch?" Luca offered, Mizuki and Silver looked at him briefly.

"You know Lily would kill me right?" Silver said bluntly, Luca however smiled.

"Not if she's in class" Silver's eyes trailed to the left, that could work.

* * *

Lily sat rigid in her seat while Silver entered the room with a box in his hands.

"Excuse me who are you?" Miss Fila asks bluntly as she stares at him coldly. Silver shivered mentally from her stare.

"I'm here to give Lily her lunch" This took the teacher by surprise while the class minus Lily started to gossip, Aoi on the other hand gave him a 'really?' look leaving Silver slightly discouraged.

"O-Okay… Lily?" Silver walks over towards a VERY annoyed Lily and passes her the box.

"So sorry I'm having lunch outside the college" Lily said tartly as she glares at him, Silver winces from the frosty look.

"Lily you shouldn't keep eating junk-"

"If you continue to lecture me on my eating habits you stalker I will have to throw that box on your head" Lily said sternly, again he winced from the cold tone. "Now can you leave with that THING you're disrupting the class" Lily hisses darkly before turning round to get back to work.

"Give it to Aoi or Kurama if you're that desperate since I'm sure that you've given Luca lunch already" again he winced from being caught out.

"Lily please just-" Lily swerved round in her chair and glared.

"I SAID NO!" Lily yelled as she took the box and sent it onto his chest harshly making him wince as he holds the box.

"L-Lily?!" Miss Fila cries in alarm.

"You let a stalker into the classroom?!" Lily replies back with fury as she points to Silver who was gasping for air due to being winded. Some of the males cringed from imagining how bad the pain was. Miss Fila on the other hand shot up.

"You out the class NOW!" the woman gestured to Silver knowing that Lily was getting agitated. Silver didn't complain and followed her out the room. Lily sighs deeply before turning to face the computer in order to do work.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Miss Fila snaps, her blond hair moving as she flicks the front part of her hair back. Silver looks at her weakly as he saw her disapproving look.

"I was just giving her lunch"

"In class?!" Miss Fila cries in anger, this makes him cringe.

"Y-Yes" he replies weakly, this makes her sigh deeply before folding her arms.

"Why didn't you just give it to the receptionist who would have given it to Lily then?" This took him by surprise.

"I didn't know" was all he said.

"I can see that you, now pass me the box and I'll make sure she eats it" she says sternly.

"But how? She knows it was from me" Silver says weakly as he looks away. Miss Fila shakes her head.

"I don't think she would complain once I pass it to her, just give her time and stop pushing her" Miss Fila says in a motherly tone that took him by surprise. "Now run along little one and go do some chores round the shrine okay" again he was surprised by her words, she smiles softly as she sends him away.

"That was close" said a voice that had her turning.

"I know that Aoi" Miss Fila said, her green eyes twinkled from the sun light.

"Although I'm surprised that you didn't make him wear flowers like you did to me when I was in a bad mood" this made her giggle.

"I would have had him hold a bouquet but we both know that she would ruin them" she smiles before sending into class. Lily eyes the box the teacher placed on the desk and almost whines until Miss Fila gave her a soft look that said 'take it'

"But I don't want to-"

"Lily please, he went out of his way to try and offer an olive branch" Lily scowls before taking the box.

"Fine I'll eat the dumb food" She mutters darkly before putting it beside her. However the woman giggles at her stubborn streak.

"Don't throw it away or else I'm telling Serena" this made Lily gulp and nodded mutely before getting back to work.

To Miss Fila's relief Lily had eaten the food grudgingly while some people in the class gossiped about how and why Silver had showed up, some even commented about how Lily was eating the food even though she didn't want to. Even Shinjirou was surprised to see her eating the food but said nothing knowing that she was in a bad mood.

By the time class ended Lily once again began to leave college and instead of going home to Shinjirou's confusion, she had went somewhere else.

"Hey Luca?" Shinjirou asks as he calls Luca

" _What is it?_ " Luca asks as he walks with Hoshi to the shrine.

"Lily's going somewhere again" the tengu heard her yelping in alarm.

" _Do you know where she is going?!_ " Luca cries in alarm leaving him suspicious about where Lily was truly going.

"No… I lost her" was all he said.

* * *

Weekends began leaving Lily sour at how Silver continued to move about in the shrine as if he owned the place. Time was reaching ten and Lily smiled, now donned on with the same white dress with black stars, she now placed at pair of knee high shorts and white socks. She waved good bye to Luca and Mizuki before grabbing a prayer book for her spare time. Once she placed her black trainers on Lily left the house with a skip in her step.

"You don't truly think that she has a boyfriend right?" Luca asks now getting worried.

"No! she would have told us right?" Mizuki cried in alarm. Luca shrugged while Silver's mood dampened, sure she had the lunch he made the day before but Lily had left a message on the bottom of the box.

" **Make me lunch again and you'll regret it!** " Silver shivered at how angry the message was but did not retaliate; after all she did eat something right?

"Not really since Lily's not talking to Silver" Luca guessed. "But she might if it was to push him away" Mizuki blanched in shock.

"We should follow her!" Mizuki cried now wanting to find and question Lily.

"Say we did then what?" Luca asks, he could sense Silver was filled with sorrow leaving him sad. "She won't like us spying" this didn't sit well with Mizuki.

"But I want to know!" he wailed, that Luca couldn't disagree about.

"It's not like we can put a tracker on her" Luca mutters as he leans on his hand, he paused before looking at Silver who is busy cleaning.

"Hey Silver"

"No" This deflated Luca's hope of finding out.

"Please! Aren't you just the bit curious as to what Lily's been hiding?" That Silver could not deny but that didn't mean that he wanted any part of it.

"Even so, Lily has made it-"

"Don't give me that" Luca snapped to their surprise. Even the shrine spirits went silent. "You've been curious and always checking up on her when she slept, don't tell me all those feelings you have of her are just infatuation otherwise why pursue her for these past five hundred years? And don't say it was to thank her when you knew that something was amidst" Luca snapped, Silver sighs deeply.

"Say I 'do' help then what? Lily doesn't want to talk to me nor does she want anything to do with me" Silver asks as he faces Luca, his hand as it held the cloth was on his hip.

"It hasn't stopped you from coming back here and trying to get her attention… has it?"

* * *

Once they were ready the trio set off around twelve o'clock leaving the shrine spirits to stay and guard. Silver used his foxfires to locate Lily, sadly they had no luck as they looked round for hours, that was until Luca spotted Lily walking around at six o'clock. Luca alerted Mizuki and Silver who met up by the café and followed Lily towards a house; Luca blinks as he recognizes the house.

"Aunt Laura? Why there?" Luca ponders as the males look at him with confused expressions.

"What should we do now?" Mizuki asks knowing that the family will keep an eye on her.

"Go home I guess, Lily's in safe hands" Luca shrugged.

" _For now_ " Silver said before they all walked back home.

* * *

"They're gone thank goodness" Lily sighs deeply as she closes the curtains to the living room. She sighs once more and slouches on the couch before laughing at the twins that decided to attack her with their small hands.

"Okay! Okay I miss you all" Lily laughs as she hugs them tightly.

The oldest twin was a little six year old girl with long red hair that reached her lower back, she had freckles that almost complemented her light brown eyes, she wore a pink dress with a blue bird stitched to the front of the dress, beside her was her twin brother who was black haired and had browned eyes, he wore a cream t-shirt with green shorts on. He grinned before kissing Lily's cheeks as she hugged them.

"We missed you auntie!" the girl chirped with glee.

"You didn't come here yesterday!" the boy pouted as he snugged against the crook of her neck.

"Saya, Shinji you know I have a home-" Laura appeared from the door way holding a cup as she dried it with her towel.

"Why can't you stay here?" Shinji whined to their amusement, Lily patted his head softly.

"I'm here now aren't I?" Lily asks with an eager smile causing the children to cheer.

"Let's play-!" Saya's eyebrows furrowed from the word that was hard to pronounce.

"Operation?" Lily asks lightly causing Saya to smile widely.

"Yeah yeah!" the twins took Lily to their room to play leaving Laura chuckling, yes this was what she wanted indeed.

"Auntie I want to ask you something!" Lily called catching Laura's attention.

"Oh ho? What is it?" Laura asks with an amused smile as she enters the room.

* * *

As soon as Lily reached the top of the stairs, she looked round quickly before rushing towards her bedroom and to her relief. No one was there, not even Silver which would have been slightly awkward. Now taking her shoes off at the porch Lily opens her room door and leaves it open for a few seconds until she closes the door. Once that was done she sighs with relief and leans on the wall by the door.

"Where were you today?" asks a blunt voice that made her jump in shock, she then looked round to see Silver standing by the hallway door. It was then that Lily recovered before glaring.

"None of your business now mush" Lily snaps.

"Not my boss remember- hmm?" Silver's ears catch the sound of a very annoyed growl and looks beside Lily to see a cream coloured cat whose height was up to Lily's waist to his surprise, on its back were a pair of two long white ovals that rested on its shoulder blades to the middle of its spine it had a curly tail while its eyes were pure red. Just seeing the cat hissing and growling left him unsettled.

"Erm Lily… where did you get that cat?" Silver asks now feeling sweat dripping down the nape of his neck. The cat screeched and growled before charging at a horrified Silver who tried to bolt from the angry feline. Sadly he only made it as far as past the door before screaming. Lily closes the door but still hears the sound of clothes being ripped and his cries of pain.

"Get this cat off me!" Silver yells but Lily instead just ignores him. "SOMEONE HELP!" Silver continues to yell as it started to claw and bite his skin leaving marks.

Luca who was running due to the sudden screams froze as he tried to take in what was going on.

"Who's-? Wait a minute…" His eyes widen in horror "Prim! No bad cat get off of him now!" Luca cries as he tries to grab the angry feline off of Silver.

Meanwhile Lily snickered as she placed her earphones on.

* * *

Silver who was now wearing new clothes was grumbling from what happened as he was now coated in plasters and bandages.

"That cat is not right!" Silver mutters as he glares at direction of where Lily's room.

"It's not a normal cat" Luca commented while Mizuki was shaking in his seat, after helping Luca with the cat he ended up suffering a large scratch on his cheek as a result.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Mizuki asks in fear as he looks at Luca, who in turn winces at the predicament.

"It's half shikigami half normal cat" This left them confused.

"Don't ask how that happened, I don't want to know" Luca said causing the males to sigh.

"So how did it get here?" Mizuki asks weakly.

"It's great aunt Laura's so Lily must have brought her here" they give him a funny look.

"It's a girl? No wonder it's moody" Silver mutters darkly before Luca kicks him causing him to glare.

"Watch it will you, it's bad enough great uncle Loez hates her, don't make an enemy out of her" Luca hisses sharply leaving him confused.

"The only thing that can do is claw me-" Luca shook his head.

"Don't go testing her, last time great uncle Loez made her upset she zapped him with electricity" Silver's stomach dropped.

"How is he alive?" Silver asks bluntly.

"She used a low volt" Mizuki and Silver looked at him weakly.

"But why did she bring that mangy cat here?" Silver asks coldly.

"Maybe because of you" Luca shrugged. This made the trio shiver at the thought of why the cat was there in the first place.

"I'm going to sleep" Silver scowled as he pushed the right side of his fringe back. He was going to his old room and hope to life that he could sleep this off, however just as soon as he opened the door.

"GrrrrEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Came a very angry screech that left Silver slightly disorientated for a moment until he saw 'that' sitting right on his futon- oh no!

Silver screamed as Prim immediately started to pounce on the startled kitsune. Once again the shrine was filled with screams and his desperate pleas to get her off of him.

During that time Lily had her newly brought earplugs in her ears and began to sleep with a smile on her face.

"That'll teach that freeloader a thing or two" Lily mumbles before nuzzling her pillow and snuggles her plushie close.

* * *

Lily once again waved at the group before taking off, Silver who was nursing his injuries glared at Lily for allowing the cat to take his room and turn it into the cat's private lounging place.

"I hate that mangy cat" Silver mutters. Memories of when he went to the kitchen ended up him being attacked by Prim who mauled him as soon as he opened the door.

Then came the time of when he entered the bathroom, which had ended with him being greeted by the angry cat who immediately attacked him without warning. Not only did he end up completely winded and injured but he was also in a pool of his own mess thanks to her foot as it stomped on his bladder, this left Prim hissing at him with angrily eyes.

" _Clean yourself up fool!_ " She growls before sending her back feet towards his face.

" _The litter box insult… I hate that cat_ " he scowled at the cat as she retreated to get herself cleaned up. Sadly for him and Mizuki, it ended in them having to purifying the bachi where the spoons were located, not only did they have to clean it twelve times but they had to replace the water after seeing a very angry Serena who had to give them the purified water for the basin.

"Can we try and see where Auntie is going now?" Luca asks weakly now wanting to change the subject. Mizuki immediately got ready while Silver sighs as he stands up; he places the ice pack down before following the pair. However once he opens the door he's greeted with a VERY angry Prim who immediately growls and pounces on not only Mizuki but an annoyed Silver. Luca in the midst of the one sided fight went past them and began to chase after Lily.

"Where are you going?! Get this cat off of us!" Silver yelled while Mizuki cried from the injuries he was sustaining.

Luca continued to run through the streets in order to follow Lily, however Lily pauses before looking behind her quickly which in turn causes Luca to hide using a parked car as a shield. Once the ghost was clear Luca checked to see where Lily was only… she had gone missing.

"Wha?! How did you do that?!" Luca cries now slumping on the pavement, ignoring the passersby as they looked at him oddly. Luca then went back to the shrine to see Silver and Mizuki with very frizzed up hairs taking him by surprise.

"Turns out her voltage is not so weak as we thought" Silver said bitterly while Luca looked at him weakly.

"Lost Auntie" Luca said weakly, Silver on the other hand frowned.

"We will meet up at her college tomorrow after school and try to see where she goes" Silver said bluntly leaving Luca almost relieved with how the fox was taking it.

* * *

Silver, Mizuki and Luca who had finished school watched by the front gate, they immediately spotted Lily who was walking the opposite direction of where their home was.

"Quickly" Mizuki urged while Silver glares.

"Hush and stop talking" Silver scolds quietly as they follow Lily. This time thanks to Silver they had remained undetected, the walk lasted for a while until Lily enters a building. Confused Luca walks ahead towards the door.

"GHAAAAAAAAAA!" Silver's strangled screams alert Luca causing him to turn around. He then sees to his shock that Prim had Silver on the floor while Mizuki was frozen to the spot thanks to his last encounter with the angry cat.

"J-Just go I'll be fine" Silver cries as the cat continues to maul him badly while static appeared out of her fur, much to their horror. Luca approaches the sign that says " **Books Menagerie** " As odd as the name was, Lily was inside the building and he wasn't going to leave until he sees why she's going in there. Was she really seeing someone?

His hand shook as he opened the door, taking a deep breath as he opened it. The smell of musty books hit his nose as he looks round… it was a bookshop. Luca was surprised as he looks round, there was rows containing a lot of books while people both young and old were admiring or reading the books as they either stood or sat in the bean bag chairs.

In the middle of the shop was a counter, BUT! That was not what shocked him. It was who was standing behind the counter that had surprised him. The person looks at him with very startled eyes, not knowing how he found her and why he was here.

"What are you doing here?!" the person cried out in alarm after bidding the customer farewell.

Silver who had managed to escape Prim's grasp rushed into the shop and panted as he leaned against the door, hoping that the cat would not get in. He yelped and jumped suddenly from hearing a sudden noise that crashed into the door, followed by a series of clawing on the window and a low angry growl.

"Luca why are you just standing there?" Silver asks as he looked at Luca briefly, he jumps as the cat slams into the door again and tries to get her way into the building so she could finish what she originally started. Hearing nothing come from Luca made Silver turn and froze.

There behind the cashier was in fact-Lily!

* * *

Lily grumbles as Laura passes the males a drink, the female teen watches them grudgingly as the males sit by table.

"It's been awhile Silver" Laura comments while eyeing her cat as Prim sleeps in her basket. Silver blinks from the choice of words.

"I-?"

"Last time I saw you, you had somehow gone into my house when Lily was a little girl" This made Lily glare at him but he says nothing except sip on his tea in order to prevent himself from speaking.

"Stalking pervert" Lily mutters darkly before looking at Laura "I'm going downstairs to work" Lily says to her aunt before storming down the stairs.

"Oh dear… looks like you both made her mad" Laura comments softly as she looks at her angry niece.

"How long has she been working here?" Luca begins to ask the question that had also been bugging Silver and Mizuki a lot, Laura's attention then went back to Luca before sitting down on the chair by the kitchen.

"Oh? A few days before that mess you two had created at the restaurant. Lily had said something about wanting a distraction" Silver's ears flattened from the words.

"Why didn't she tell us? I was worried" Luca asks while looking at her with hurt filled eyes. Laura smiles softly at him as she holds the tray in her lap.

"She wanted to be independent for once, she's either relying on us or shrine offerings and wanted to stand on her own two feet. Plus having something to distract yourself when your heart is conflicted is a good idea unless you want to go off the deep end" Laura comments leaving Silver more miserable. She watched his ears go down and ended up looking at his tea with a defeated expression.

"Worry not Silver, just give her some space. Like you she's hurting deeply after what happened-"

"But I didn't know Laura" Silver's words left her sad. "I had no idea until Serena allowed me to see what Lily had witnessed and it leaves me with nothing but a bitter taste in my mouth, she's scared of me and it's bad enough that our trust was already low as it was"

"Then why didn't you try to build up that trust when you had that chance?" Laura asks as she leans forward, her red locks that were not in its bun fanned around her shoulders. Her eyes watched him as he looked conflicted from where he sat. This left her biting the inside of her lip as she stared at him.

"Talk to her, be honest and stop hiding behind the past and those wretched barriers. She will never believe you if you don't" Silver's head remained at his tea, how can he be honest when he was too ashamed of himself. He didn't want her to understand because he was scared of what she would say or do, there was so much he wanted to avoid happening and yet here he sat. Miserable and Lily had in fact sent him away due to seeing his past.

"Look Silver" He flinches from her touch "Put yourself in her shoes, do you really think that this is what she wants?" the red head looked up slightly, at that moment Silver had now realised why Lily had done what she did and pushed him away. Silver shot up from his seat and immediately rushed out the staff room, shocking Luca and Mizuki who were left looking at the spot that Silver had once sat in.

"Well that worked out well" Laura said with a cheerful smile.

"What just happened?" Mizuki asks looking at the smiling woman.

"Oh Silver's just received a little tip, that's all~!" Was all Laura said before stroking Prim as she came close to her owner.

"Such a nice girl" Laura cooed while Prim purred from the gesture. However the boys weren't so sure about that statement but chose not to say.

* * *

Silver rushed down the stairs to see Lily trying to sort out the books in a secluded area, she stood on a stool as she sorted out the books. Almost wincing from how high they were but did not complain for Laura was busy with 'guests' upstairs. In truth this bookshop had been around since Lily was ten and had been growing steadily as more people turned their attention to how Laura had run the store. It was a mixture of being a library, a mini class area for those who wanted to learn but couldn't afford it and a bookshop.

Silver's eyes softened from seeing how hard she was working, suddenly Lily stumbled as she moved her foot slightly and was about to move backwards leaving her startled.

"Ah" Lily panicked knowing that she had nothing to grab reach, knowing that if she did then the bookshelf might end up falling on top of her. Silver who was in a panic rushed forward without thinking.

Lily while holding the books in her arms had closed her eyes as she braced the impact. Instead she stopped suddenly leaving her puzzled, now opening her eyes Lily saw Silver looking over her before looking down to see his arms had kept her in place so only her feet were resting on the stool.

"Gotcha" Silver says with a soft smile as he gazes at her stunned reaction, Lily on the other hand was not smiling. Instead she tried to get up but was forced to endure the fact that he was helping her.

"I could have done it myself you know!" Lily says dryly as she sorts out her white dress so it didn't slip from her sleeve, despite the fact that she was wearing a white shirt underneath she did not want to take any chances with him.

"I didn't say that you couldn't" he comments softly before picking up a book she had dropped. Lily snatched it without saying thank you and went to put it back.

"I get it" Silver said after sighing deeply. Lily on the other hand placed the book on the shelf. "I took you for granted and forgot that we use to talk about our past when we were children, we had been nothing but honest back then. Instead of telling what was wrong I left you doubting that there was something wrong with you didn't I?" Lily paused from sorting out the books; she looked down slightly trying not to let him know that he was right.

"I allowed myself to hide behind the shame and guilt that I had felt when I had committed those acts. I should not have done that, I should have told you regardless of what you would have said or thought at the time" Lily continued to work with her back to him as he spoke. "I'm sorry Lily I truly am" Silver's voice is filled with guilt and sadness as he hugs her, Lily's body is now pulled close so she was slightly resting against his chest.

"I'm sorry for what you went through, if I had told you about my past you would have been more prepared to what would have happened" he sighs deeply "I can't begin to tell you of how bad I feel about all of this" Silver says weakly as he places his forehead on the back of her head. Lily does not speak or move.

"I won't touch you if that's what you wish, just don't leave me please" Lily's shoulders slouch from hearing the pain in his voice, knowing that it was killing him to not only hurt her but to be away from her. Lily shrugs out of his grasp leaving him feeling a sense of hopelessness; his hair now shields his eyes masking his grief but his heart on the other hand revealed to her on what he was feeling. The girl then turns around in order to face him.

"You promise?" she asks sounding hesitant about everything. Silver still remained the same, he did not move but he forced his mouth open. He couldn't bring himself to say or do much.

"…Yes" Silver's voice sounded broken that it left Lily feeling sorrow but kept that concealed. Standing on tip toes she pecked his lips allowing the contract to be put in place. Warmth filled Silver's body leaving him with a deeper sense of longing; he wanted to hold her but knew better. This was for the best; he had what he wanted so why did he feel so hollow about it?

Instead of pulling away from him completely, she placed her lips onto his before pulling apart again a few times. Within seconds he responded as he hesitantly held her shoulders, Lily did not complain. Instead placed her hands on the sides of his face and accepted the kiss.

In truth no one came here most of the time so they could spend a few minutes kissing. Silver kissed her now feeling his need to have her slowly returning but kept himself in line. A promise is a promise and he would be a fool to cross that boundary, only if she wanted to would he allow it.

* * *

After finishing working the group minus Prim had walked home, Silver remained silent as he went to his room in order to sleep. Lily didn't complain, instead she goes to her room in order to get ready for sleep.

Later on Silver starts to get thirsty and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On route he starts to take in the smell of a yōkai and blinks. Who would be foolish to enter the shrine was beyond him. Curiosity entered his mind and began to follow the scent which led him to-Lily's bedroom?

Silver approaches the room and freezes from what he's seeing… what the?!

Standing in front of a mirror was Lily only she wasn't exactly normal.

On Lily's head were a pair of black cat ears and behind her was a black tail that moved slightly as she looks at the mirror with curious eyes. She then turns around to admire what she's seeing before tilting her head.

"Hmm" Lily looks at the mirror fiercely ignoring Silver who's eying her oddly, forgetting that he had a drink in his hand.

"Nah" Lily then takes something off her shirt revealing to be a talisman leaving him stunned. Why was she using that for?

Lily then placed another talisman that gave her black wolf ears and a black tail. Her tail started wagging a lot as she scratched the bottom of her right ear. She smiles at the look, ignoring the claws she developed from the change. She span around and made a cute pose that left Silver's eyes bulging out their sockets. Just what was going on around here?! Why was she even doing this for?!

Lily then took out the wolf talisman and replaced it with an ogre look, this left both cringing despite the fact that he was suppose to be quiet and in bed. Immediately she took the talisman off and held a talisman with pensive eyes, without delay she placed it on only Silver's eyes now went wider that he was sure that they would pop out from shock. His own tail started to wag from seeing her in this form that his body was crying out to go and claim her without caring about whether she was human disguised as a yōkai or not. Because there before him was Lily who was now a kitsune thanks to the talisman. She started to blink and smile at the appearance before twirling, this caused her white top to go up slightly allowing her stomach to be shown to Silver's dismay. Like the wolf form she did a little pose as she smiled at her reflection.

"Uuuh…" suddenly she cringes slightly due to feeling nothing but complete embarrassment and tears the talisman off of her shirt.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" Lily cries as she stomps on the talisman until it becomes disfigured.

Silver on the other hand was leaning on the wall now feeling his heart beating out of his chest; the red head clutched his heart while his face went red.

"Please don't stop" Silver pleaded quietly as he looks at her lit door weakly.

"That was so embarrassing! I am not doing that again!" Lily screams, he hears a small plopping noise and looks down to see his water being stained with blood, now placing a hand to his face he pulls his hand back slightly only to find out that his nose had started to bleed due to his raging emotions.

Silver almost yelped in shock before rushing to the bathroom to clean himself up. Talk about embarrassing! He could not believe that he had a nose bleed over something like that!

"But she did look attractive-no bad Silver! Enough already!" Silver berated himself before sorting himself out. Once that was done he took a hand full of tissue and went to his room while hearing Lily whining over what she had done. Silver at that moment wanted to blush and charge in there for that but kept his distance. He was not going to break that promise anytime soon.

Nope! Not for anything as alluring as that!

No he was going to bed pure and simple!

And maybe hopefully get rid of what he had just witnessed not too long ago… hopefully.

* * *

Silver groans as he wakes up from his slumber. He lifts his bare arm up and places one of them on his face, Silver then stretches and yawns as he moves his hand back he sees Lily sitting on his stomach. Just seeing her straddling him leaves his face red from what he was seeing.

No way!

"L-Lily what are you doing?" Silver then takes in the fact that she is wearing her very thin white blouse that was almost see through, however to his horror she was wearing only her vest and underwear. Just seeing her bare legs made him gulp sharply.

"What are you wearing?!" he cries, not understanding why she was in his room especially when she made him promise never to touch her again. So what was going on?

Lily shushes him as she leans down and captures his lips with her own. Silver blinks only to see that her blouse is open allowing him to see her tight black vest. He gulps again from seeing what she as wearing.

"This is fun right?" she asks while grinning as her palms rest on the floor by his head.

"L-Lilly! What is this?!" Already Silver could feel his ears go hot from the situation. Is this even real?

Lily leaned closer towards his head, immediately Silver lurches as she puts the top part of his ear in her mouth and licks it. Silver starts to pant quickly as she moves, he instinctively grabs her waist and tries to pull her back.

"Ah… ah!" Silver's face went red as she messes with his right ear before removing it from her mouth. Silver felt his stomach drop as his ear was coated with her saliva. He was already feeling his body react but restrained himself. Lily pouted at him leaving him almost grimacing from how she was reacting.

"Don't you want to play?" she asked in an innocent voice before taking out a talisman which had the words kitsune on it. Silver's eyes went wide from what she had in her hand.

"Lily what are you doing with that? You can't go messing around with that!" Silver cried as she placed it inside her blouse.

"Why not? Don't you like me looking like this?" Lily asked as she gained black fox ears and a tail that moved in a seductive manner leaving him to gulp weakly at what he was looking at, she then leaned forward leaving his heart beating like mad from his repressed emotions.

"Lily please-!" he froze as he pulled her blouse up leaving choking on his breathing. She was definitely wearing that thin vest to his dismay and it left him wanting to leave. Silver was not going to deal with this right now; they weren't even married yet for goodness sake! Heck they had split up not too long ago and were trying to patch things up in a slow but steady manner. On the other hand he also had promised celibacy until they were definitely married. The red head was definitely sticking to that promise and he wasn't going to break it anytime soon!

Lily then leaned down in order to capture his lips again, he groaned as he moved his hands and placed one in her hair in order to touch its soft strands. He could feel her smiling as she continued to kiss him.

Within minutes Silver had lost control and had moved Lily so she was now underneath him. Lily panted while smiling; her own hair was messy as it lay behind her head like a halo.

"You are trying my patients Lily" he growled before nipping at her neck, meanwhile she laughed at his playful behaviour.

"You're so gullible" Lily giggled with glee; this made Silver freeze before looking at her sharply.

"What?!"

* * *

Silver opened his eyes to see that he was in his room; he looked round the room to see no one much to his surprise which in a way was odd since he was sure that Lily was in the room. However before getting out of his bed, he pulled his covers up and looked down.

"Gaaaoww no!" Silver whined weakly as he placed the covers down and laid on his back.

" _Why was I dreaming that?!_ " he cried now feeling embarrassed about dreaming of something like that before getting up. There was no use whining about it so he went to get his white and blue familiar robes before going to take a shower.

" _It was so real… but why?_ " his mind then went back to last night. Silver grimaced from seeing her shape shifting into those yōkai forms. What possessed her into doing that had eluded him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lily asks as she looks at him with curious eyes. Silver looked up from the kitchen table now noticing that Lily has here as he tied his hair up. However instead of greeting her, his words had immediately vanished without a trace. Because there before him was Lily who was wearing the exact same clothes that she had worn in his dream. He gulped in shock as he looked at her bare legs.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Silver barked sharply. Lily blinked from his words as she stood from behind the counter.

"Bed clothes" Lily replies sounding confused. She looks at him before looking at her bed clothes. Silver on the other hand grabbed an apple before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Get some proper clothes on will you!" Silver snapped before leaving the room without looking back. Lily on the other hand looks down again to see her black shorts and nothing on her feet.

"I didn't realise that shorts were forbidden" She says blankly before eating her toast.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" She asks looking at his retreated form with bemused eyes.

"Hmm must be a phase" she comments in a nonchalant manner before shrugging at his unusual behaviour.

* * *

 **Haha if only you knew Lily XD**

 **Bachi are known in Japan to be Water Basins**

 **So what did you think of that bit? Shocking? Liked it?**

 **Let me know what you think, Have a good evening/morning**

 **Music is on Wattpad version (see link in my account)**


	15. Chapter 12: Ocean Complaints

**Hi everyone sorry for the delay, had a massive writers block but hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

"So what do you want to know?" Silver asks as he sits at the kitchen table, sitting opposite was Lily who was giving him a pensive look.

"How about starting from the beginning, that way there will be no confusion as you start" Lily suggested as she looks at him. Silver nods.

"Okay, that sounds simple enough" Silver replies softly, he hugs his arms as he rests them on the table. Silver began to tell his tale of how he woke up with no memory, he spoke of how he meet Mikage who had taken him in and raised him as his own to when he had suffered memory loss from the landslide. This left Lily pursing her lips in anger but kept her face straight in order to prevent him from stopping, he had spoke of how he met a demon named Akura-ou who had took him down a dark path that he had immediately regretted turning to, however he could never shake off the sadness that came from the demon he befriended given what they had both been through. Silver sighs loudly as he places his hand on the side of his head, Lily then silently placed her hand on his right hand that rested on the table and smiled softly. Encouraging him to speak more and more until gradually everything began to leave his lips. He spoke of the places he did go, some he secretly didn't bother and hadn't mentioned to his brother. After all some part of him hated creating blood shed and violence but was so shrouded by fear and resentment for feeling like he had to and hurt the deities badly by hurting the humans, he had wanted to escape but always found his way back to being in the never ending darkness until he was saved by Lily. He spoke about how he remembered briefly meeting someone who looked like Lily who had given him a dark look leaving him laughing, he mentioned about the yukata she destroyed by making his blood stain the clothing but commented about how she left a strong impression on him.

"You showed me that you didn't have to be a yōkai or a man to stand up for yourself, and you weren't afraid to give me what's what" Silver commented leaving her to nod sharply.

"Someone has to knock some sense back into you" Lily says bluntly and that he did not complain about. Instead he smiled and was about to lean forward to kiss her, only he froze as he remembered the promise. Leaning back he then continues his story about how he had to kill his brother after recovering from his injuries, that way he would never come anywhere near Lily. Still Lily was confused for she didn't save him at all, even he was puzzled but was definitely sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that the one who saved him was definitely Lily. Nothing would change his mind on that, for that Lily did not argue.

Silver spoke about how he ended up back at the shrine and saw Mikage who was curious as to why he was at the shrine to begin with. The man had been kind enough to let him stay to help him find out who Mikage was in exchange for finding out who's the hairband was in his possession. It took Silver a while but he had been able to remember the man who took him in, as promised Silver was told that Lily had not been born yet and had to wait five hundred years until she was born. Silver was not happy about this but as long as he had Lily's hairband he would tolerate it, that was until Mikage offered him a drink during the first night of his official stay. Only that had been a mistake for the next day Silver was horrified to find out that he had been made a familiar, when a drunk Mikage slipped badly from the floor and ended up kissing the drunk fox who in turn had fallen asleep before he knew what was going on. Silver during that time had been screaming and cursing the man regardless of whether the kiss was an accident or not. Even Lily's face was red from what he was commenting about before a laugh escaped her mouth, Silver on the other hand was scowling.

"Yeah Yeah laugh it up" Silver mutters darkly as he bites the inside of his bottom lip Silver then spoke about his time at the shrine to meeting a strict Serena who accepted him. Silver had spoken about a woman named Umi who had lost her husband and was pregnant, it had got to the point that both Serena and Mikage had assigned him to watch her until the birth which in fact had been a total nightmare and completely nerve wrecking. As a lot of demons kept coming, some in swarms, some alone and some were sneaky enough to attack when they were sleeping. At times Silver had almost died but ended up injured as a result to Lily's dismay. He smiled at when the baby had been finally been born safely leaving him relieved to know that his assignment was successful, but he was shocked to find out that Umi had been in fact Lily's ancestor leaving him more relieved and happy to know that he had been the one to save and allow Lily's family to live. Silver had spoken about how Umi left with her thanks which ended him going back to the shrine to work the rest of the time, he spoke angrily about Mizuki who had always had it out for him, always causing problems. Blaming him and left Silver in so much trouble as a result. Lily sighs at this knowing that Mizuki was young and hadn't been disciplined or taught properly on how to treat people or yōkai the way they needed to be treated. Hopefully she would be able to help him get along with the red head before it was too late.

Silver then mentioned about what Serena spoke about when Lily had left the shrine, about how she lost her immortality and status as Goddess to allow him to live which even confused Lily. After all she had no ties to Lily until she had been reborn.

"She sees the past, present and future Lily. She spoke about how she would never change the decision she had made. In a way this encouraged her to live a semi normal life minus the fact that she still carried on her job like nothing had ever happened once she reached eighteen" Silver explains. Still it didn't make her feel any less guilty for causing a woman to give up everything and just for a pair or kids who knew nothing of the world. Who were so naïve that it left Lily rotten on how blind they were.

"Don't blame yourself Lily" Silver said softly as he recognised the look in her eyes. However Lily remained unconvinced to his dismay but does not lean forward again even though he wanted to. She was not ready and he didn't want her to resent him then assume that he was taking advantage of her.

Instead he gets up in order to get lunch ready for it was nearly twelve. Lily remains silent and continues to brood from what she had heard from Silver, so by the time Silver placed before her a plate of sushi. Lily had placed her head on the table while her arms were under her head. He smiles softly at her before patting her head.

"She would not have it any other way Lily, if anything you gave her a chance to be happy and she would never change that" Lily looks up weakly but says nothing. However Silver did not say anything else, after all she needed time to process this and adjust to this new found information.

* * *

A pale skinned teenage male with black hair and red eyes looked at the bookshelf before him with a pensive expression, none of these books were what he was looking for, in fact they only left him with the option of buying them all just to take notes from each of them. Sadly for him that would be a waste of time leaving him more frustrated than ever. A hand appeared beside him almost making him jump but keeps his composure.

"Take this, I have a feeling you'll want this" Lily says with a warm smile taking him by surprise. He looks at the book in her hand ' **Ancient Japanese law and of today** ' surprisingly this was the book he was looking for, his eyes went wide at how quickly she spotted it but how did she know that he was looking for it. Lily then spied the spot above the book and grabbed it.

"This will have about Ancient creatures, both celestial and mythological ones" Lily grins before a giggle escapes her lips. ' **Celestial both Myth and Ancient** ' the boy looks at it oddly and sees a picture of a tree sprite sitting on a tree branch.

"It might not look much but that's what the author wants you to assume" she passes the book to him "Not everything is black and white as we want it to be, there is always grey areas we tend to cross without realising it" Lily explains while the sleeves of her blue dress ruffle from how she laced her fingers and allowed them to rest in front of her.

The male is at a loss for words leaving Lily curious, why was his soul and body different to her eyes. As she looks at him she is only met with a red haired male with horns on his head. Was he a demon who picked up this body after losing his? If so then why? What did he do to lose his body?

"So do you want these books?" Lily asks as she looks at him. The male blinks before narrowing his eyes as he goes to the counter with both books.

"I take that as a yes" Lily mutters before going to deal with him. After scanning the books she bagged them. "That'll be ¥34" Lily said before the boy handed her the money. Once that was done she passed him the receipt and the bag.

"Have a good day and I hope you'll find them interesting" Lily waves with a smile never leaving her face. The male frowns at her smiling nonstop as she not only helped but handed him the bag. However what took him by surprise was the mark on her forehead.

" _Who would have thought that a Land God would be working in such a place as this_ " he comments to himself. Lily however pursed her lips from the insult.

"Well excuse me for trying to help, next time I won't bother" Lily said before going off in a huff, the male was in shock from what she said but didn't retort. Instead he goes off in hopes of avoiding her.

" _With luck I'll never see her face again!_ " he mutters as he leaves the shop, however once he reaches half way to his home he looks down at the books in his bag.

"Why bother showing me this rubbish book?" he mutters before opening the Celestial book only to blink. There on the fourteenth page was a picture of a sapphire dragon that looked elegant but powerful, just looking at it gave him shivers down his spine.

" **Sapphia the Celestial dragon to this day is still alive but lives within her descendants. Their location remains a mystery to anyone but the mark will be proof their heritage** " he frowns at the next part " **Despite their short tempers and frightfully violent natures**. **They are said to give good luck to those that are kind to them and do not possess the power offer eternal life, those who devour their hearts risk instant death as their blood is poisonous to anyone who dares drink it.** That sounds like complete rubbish" he mutters as his mind went back to the rumors of when yōkais believed that if they located Celestial dragon and devoured their blood they would bring eternal life and power. So why was this book saying the opposite. However the next part left him baffled and stunned.

" **Sadly some try to devour the unborn babies of the pregnant Celestial dragon. Till this day rumors have been circulating around saying that eating the child will grant them power, immortality and the ability to heal from life threatening injuries. This rumour remains untrue, the reason why is that despite the fact that the unborn babies release either a sweet scent that attracts demons and unwanted attention towards them or it'll be their untapped pure power that will draw them in. If a pregnant Celestial dragon is spotted, do not upset the mother due to their emotional instability for they will protect their young whether they want to fight or not** " his eyes narrow from the text before putting the book away.

"I will not be stopped, not even by something like this" the male said as he saw the bin, just as he was about to toss it into the bin he froze. He didn't understand it but something told him to keep it given how badly his hand was shaking. Was it fear? No he feared nothing, right?

Looking at the book he opens it once more to see the sapphire dragon's page. His eyes narrowed.

"So the rumors were all false after all?" he mused before looking for the author's name, he froze as he saw the name: **Serena Hikari**.

.

.

.

.

What was a Goddess doing making a book like this and showing this to everyone?!

* * *

Lily continues to eat her lunch alone in the refectory area until a pink haired girl showed up. Lily ignores her but knows from her memories that this girl was called Ami.

"Erm… Miss Lily" Lily doesn't move knowing that it's best not to make a scene. Instead she continued to eat quietly until Ami stood beside her, it was then that Lily looked up with blank eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily asks as she looks up, seeing this took Ami by surprise and left her stammering.

"I errm I wanted to say thank you" Ami bowed politely taking Lily by surprise.

"I don't follow" She spoke after a few minutes, it was then that Ami looked up with a smile.

"You helped me when there was demon in the girl's changing room and when the boys were being horrible a few weeks ago, you see" Ami looks away shyly "I was always trying to pluck up the courage and say it but I always got intimidated and chickened out" Ami says with a weak smile. Lily blinks still unable to understand.

"You are a strong and kind person, the fact that you stood up for yourself against those guys in class" Ami giggles, "I heard you put some of them on coat hooks" she comments leaving Lily to blink again. She did not do anything of the sort… so did that mean that Silver had done this?

" _He must have…_ _I don'_ _t even remember doing any of the sort_ " Lily mused to herself. " _I_ _'_ _m still surprised that he would do that…_ "

"I also want to thank you for handling Joseph after he tried to make fun of me when I fell" Lily blinked and saw Ami's mind.

* * *

 **Past**

"Hahaha! Ami you're too shy and your underwear matches your kiddy personality!" 'Lily' looks up from the refectory area with a frown. Ami starts to cry as Joseph continues to mock her making 'Lily' stand up and walk towards her.

"Honestly no guy is going to want a girl like you unless they were THAT desperate-H-HEY!" Joseph cries as 'Lily' grabs him by the scuff of his neck and drags him as she walks away.

"What are you doing?" He yells as she drags him only to see her open the door to the arts room and grabs a shocked Joseph by the sides of his waist and hauls him up in order to have him dangle on the hook that rested by the wall.

"Learn to respect girls or you might as well die alone baka" 'Lily' snaps before going off and closes the door.

"You can't do that!" Joseph yells as he tries to get himself free but no avail unless he wanted to damage his shirt.

"She can" said a male's voice only it was meek to his surprise. He turned around only to have his eyes widen in horror from seeing not one but FIVE guys suffering the same fate as him. Only one was dangling in the middle of the room due to a chain that was attached to a hook.

"She's scary" the boy says weakly now wanting to go home.

"Who knew that she would act like this" Aoi says gruffly while folding his arms.

"Tell me about it, who knew that she had it in her to snap like that" said another guy that was in their class.

'Lily' walks towards Ami and frowns

"Wear a longer skirt if you want to avoid an accident like that again okay?" she asks softly taking Ami by surprise before watching 'Lily' walk away.

"I…erm hey wait!" but 'Lily' was too far away.

* * *

 **Present**

Lily blinks before scoffing slightly and pats Ami's shoulder.

"Okay I get it" Lily smiles as she pats a space beside Ami, signalling that she could join her. Ami is in shock but sits down regardless.

"You're welcome Ami, by the way what course are you studying?" Lily asks as she passes a spare sandwich which Ami took gratefully due to forgetting her lunch.

"Oh I'm studying Art and design" Ami says shyly. Lily smiles at her before looking up.

"Oh Shin-Kurama! Over here!" Lily hollers making Ami pause into a sweat before blushing.

"Wha-?" Ami looks at Lily as her eyes go wide.

"He's a good friend of mine, we're like siblings" Lily explains catching Ami's attention.

"Wait so you two are not?" Lily laughs catching the tengu's attention.

"Oh no sorry but I wouldn't date him even if the world was ending. It'll be so weird" Lily replies making Ami's face go redder from the blunder. Shinjirou blinks as he joins them.

"Ouch Lily! First you invite me and now you insult me" he jokes making her giggle.

"Oh come on we're like siblings, honestly wouldn't it be weird to date each other?" Lily asks with a wide smile, he shakes his head while smiling.

"Can't argue with you there Lil" he replies before looking at Ami. "So who's your new friend?" he asks making Ami jump slightly. Lily looks at her and smiles.

"Oh this is Ami Nekota, she's studying Art and Design and is a major fan of you" Lily winks making Ami want to hide under the desk.

" _Plus she really likes you, why not ask her out?_ " Shinjirou gives her a weird look before looking at Ami who's face was so read that it could pass for a traffic light. Seeing that made him smile in sympathy.

" _I don'_ _t consider myself dating anyone at the moment and you know it_ _'_ _ll be hard to date a human given our life spans_ " Shinjirou comments.

" _I_ _'_ _ll tell Silver about the X-Rated magazines you hid in the bathroom and need I remind you that_ _'_ _s my home before you ever set foot in there_ " Lily says dryly as she frowns at him making his face go red and gulped in fear. Ami blinks at how quiet the pair were but said nothing.

"Hey Ami, do you like ice-cream?" Shinjirou asks taking Ami by surprise.

"Oh-Yes I do" Ami replies stutters as she looks at him. He looks at Lily quickly.

"Why not go and get some after college? What time do you finish today?" he asks leaving her shell shocked.

"…Erm…" Ami looks at Lily for help before looking at him "four thirty I'm staying an extra hour for classwork" Ami replies feeling more shy than ever. Shinjirou smiles.

"Great, do you want to meet at the reception area?" he asks now feeling sweat running down his head. Lily knowing that was not a funny matter who knows what would happen if she blabbed?!

"I-I-" not trusting her voice Ami nods meekly.

"Great! I'll see you there" he says before hastily going off leaving Lily to smirk mentally at how she got to him. Score one for the matchmaker and she didn't even support love that much.

"Well that was interesting right Ami?" Lily asks a speechless Ami. What did she just agree to?

* * *

Lily almost skipped through town with a smile on her face, she had got Shinjirou to finally have a date and with a nice person as well. Sure it'll be awkward but it'll be interesting to see how the other is like… sort of.

Lily continues to walk home now

"Come on lady just hang over the bag will you?" Says a guy's voice that caught her attention.

"Yeah we won't hurt you if you just give it to us" said another guy making Lily frown and go turn towards the source of the noise. Lily spots a purple haired wearing an expensive white dress with floral stitchings around the top part of the dress, she had red flower earrings that had white small pearls attached to the other by a metal wire and were dangling close to her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her eyes were purple. Sadly the woman to her dismay was forced to deal with trouble with three guys who are trying to harass her and grab her bag. Lily glares at the trio and grabs her whistle from her bag and storms towards the four. The woman is in shock as she sees Lily walking towards her.

"Hey who asked you to join?" asks the third guy before Lily places the whistle to her lips. The first one laughs.

"She's only a kid! Look at her whistle-" Lily blew the whistle as hard as she could catching everyone's attention.

"RAPISTS! THIEVES SOMEONE STOP THEM!" Lily screams in terror making a shop keeper nearby grab the phone while a patrolling officer rushed towards them.

"Oh hell no! It's the police-Hey! I can't move!" the second one screams as their feet are stuck to the floor. Lily smirks mentally knowing that her powers were rooting to the spot.

"Neither can I what's going on?!" the third one cries while Lily blocks them from going near the woman. The woman on the other hand was in shock from how Lily was dealing with the situation, she was more shocked to know that someone would just help a random stranger. Who was this girl?

"Alright boys you're coming with me! No one upsets or harass girls and thinks that they can get away with it" the patrol officer says sharply before taking the trio away after they had been cuffed to their surprise. Thankfully the officer was able to get back up and a police car had driven towards them.

The woman is shocked from what she is seeing and turns towards as Lily smiles while watching the boys complain as they get taken away.  
"Are you alright?" the woman asks looking at her with worry. Lily smiles at her as soon as she turns to face the woman.

"I'm alright, what about you?" Lily asks with worry.

"I am fine thank you for your concern" The woman says with a kind smile.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to see anyone getting bullied by thieves and bandits" Lily says glumly.

"Aren't you frightened? They could have hurt you" The woman asks feeling worry set in. Lily shakes her head while smiling at the surprised woman.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself" Lily grins in reply "You on the other hand I am more worried about. They didn't do anything did they?" Lily asks before looking at the brown paper bag in the woman's hands.

"No they didn't, they were about to take my bag until you showed up" She says before bowing "I thank you very much for what you have done" Lily beams before nodding

"It's no worries, I can't stand to see guys harass girls for no reason" Lily looks at the time "I've to go but be careful with your bags, it's not good to appear defenseless and vulnerable. Thugs will take your stuff without a care in the world" Lily says shocking the woman. "Bye~!" she waves goodbye shocking the woman who watches her go.

"But I didn't ask for your name" the woman says in a breathless voice before smiling at the girl's retreating figure before looking down at her bag. "Thank you my dear"

* * *

Lily enters her room looking tired and worn; she dumbs her bag at the door and lands face first into her futon. A grumble escapes her lips as the pillow covers her face, talk about exhausting.

The door opens when she isn't paying attention only-

"AAAH!" Silver screams loudly as he trips over her bag and lands right on Lily who unfortunately turns round to see what was going on. She almost cries out from being winded by the impact.

"Oh come on Silver why?!" Lily cries out in anger and frustration.

"Why the hell did you put your bag in front of the door? You're lucky I wasn't carrying food girl!" Silver snaps as he looks down at her. Lily glares.

"But you weren't! And if you were I'd have killed you a thousand times over!" she snaps leaving him to growl angrily until he tried to move. Lily and Silver's eyes widened at the position they were in. he looks down and gulps.

"GET OFF ME!" she screams causing him to get off of her quickly due to fear thanks to her loud screams. Silver's stomach did flips as he looks at her fearfully but said nothing.

Lily gets up slowly before frowning at him.

"Honestly don't you ever knock?" she grumbles darkly.

"I did" his eyes narrow "But you weren't listening" he snaps before pausing, he sees her lip bleeding due to a cut and winces.

"Lily stay still for a second" he says softly before leaning closer. This leaves her on edge and moves back quickly, he stops and frowns "You have a cut on your lip" this still makes her glare at him.

"And this involves you coming near me?" she asks bluntly before kisses and licks the cut until it heals up. He moves away from her before standing up.

"There all gone" Silver mutters as he goes off leaving a stunned Lily sitting on the floor.

"E-Excuse me?!" she screams now mortified that he would pull a stunt like that. Silver on the other hand closed the door to give her privacy…sadly.

 **Two hours later**

 ***Crash!***

"GHAAAA!" Lily screams as Silver once again lands on her as she was sitting on her bed, sadly the position was not what either one had in mind.

"LIIIIIIIIIILLY!" Silver yells as he feels a cut has formed on his ankle. "MOVE YOUR BAG ALREADY!" Silver continues to yell while Luca, Mizuki and the spirit children looked at the direction of where the pair were. Unfortunately this time Silver had definitely had a tray of food that went right all over Lily to her dismay

"How about knocking?!" She yells back.

"My hands were full!" he yells again.

"Oh jeez! What about your tail? Is it that light or is it a decoration" Silver growls as he frowns at her.

"You know it is not" Silver growls at his tail flicked at her head to prove a point to her anger.

"Watch it or I'll pull it right off your backside!" she snaps leaving him to glare and gets off of her. He leaves after getting the broken bits and glass on to the tray and goes off silently. Lily watches him with guarded eyes before looking down at her long top and shorts that were soiled by broth.

"Great thanks moron!" she yells as she gets up and shivers as how it runs down her skin and clothes. She gags from the smell and grabs a long blue top that went up to her lower knees and black shorts. She then made her way to the bath area and closed the door before peeling off the ruined clothes and placing them in the hamper.

"Gross…ugh" she shivers as the leftover broth continued to slip down slowly leaving her feeling creeped out by how slimy the broth was on her skin. She walks towards the shower area and pauses as the door opens

* * *

"That was disgusting! Honestly I swear Lily needs to pick up her stuff" Silver mutters as he grabs his clean clothes and makes sure that they are not soiled as he walks with them.

He moves straight to the bath area and opens the door; once he opens the door the kitsune freezes as he sees Lily standing there naked in the bathroom.

Like him Lily's eyes widened before she released a loud ear splitting shriek that sends him flying though the hallway and hits the other side of the area. She then slams the door shut and locks it.

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?!" she screams loudly while Silver is in a daze. He was mortified by the fact that he saw her naked, his face went red and went to his room without saying another word. There was no way that he was going to look her in the face after that. Silver's face was red and tried to kick what happened out his mind but no avail.

" _What is with that girl and doors?!_ " he whines weakly now feeling his stomach go in knots, talk about embarrassing.

* * *

Lily's face was beet red as she storms to the shower area and begins to scrub herself furiously causing her skin to go red from doing it so hard. Once she was done with her hair she placed the bathrobe on and dried off before putting the clothes on. Now dried and dressed, she storms over to her room and locks it.

* * *

The next day proved to be a little awkward for the pair as they sat at the table in the kitchen. Luca blinked from what happened in Silver's mind before coughing weakly while his face went red. Lily glares at Luca, daring him to say or comment whether it was mentally or not making him gulp weakly.

* * *

"Lily!" Ami calls while bringing an orange haired girl who Lily was able to identify as Kei. Lily stops and turns to see Ami waving. Lily stops in order to wave at them.

"Hi Ami how was the ice cream outing?" Lily asks, this makes Ami blush from what happened yesterday.

"It was nice thank you for that" she says weakly while Lily smiles.

"Not a problem, he's fun to hang around with" Lily laughs allowing Kei to look at her oddly.

"For an ice princess you're not what the exact opposite of what the others say about you" Kei comments bluntly making Lily blink.

"Well I'm only 'icy' towards those guys but I prefer to be nice to my friends" Lily says with a smile that shocks Kei who finds herself smiling as well.

"Interesting" Kei comments as she looks at Lily while Ami was debating with her nerves to ask Lily something.

"I wanted to know if-if you are not busy tomorrow during the weekends?" Ami asks shyly leaving Lily puzzled.

"Why what's going on?" She asks looking at them curiously.

"Well I was wondering-" Kei sighs as Ami starts to hesitate.

"Ami wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the seaside for the weekend" Kei interrupted to Ami's relief. Lily blinks for a few minutes, in truth she had never been invited by anyone to go someone minus Shinjirou since he is like a brother to her. So hearing this was a massive shock, then again. After reading the diary it might have been inevitable however, Lily wouldn't have to deal with the Dragon King involving the theft of his eye.

"S-sure" Lily says with a nervous smile now excited and curious about how well this trip will turn out to be.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Silver barks in anger to her shock.

"Why not?" Lily asks sharply which involved him giving her a 'are you an idiot?' look much to her anger.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You know that where will be yōkai after you Lily so why must you ask such a dumb question?!" Silver yells before going off leaving her annoyed.

"I am going and you can't stop me!" Lily yells leaving him with a sour look.

"Oh yeah and how are you going accomplish that?" He asks coldly, his eyebrow suddenly rises from seeing her smirk.

"Silver I order you not to stop me from going with the girls to the seaside!" Lily says with a smug smirk, just hearing and seeing her do that made his jaw slacken from what she did.

"Are-are you insane?!" he screams in anger.

* * *

"Unbelievable that girl is something else" he mutters darkly as he pulls his duvet cover over him. He continues the mutter before the urge to sleep slowly took over his mind allowing him to close his eyes.

His mind then slowly drifts of to the lake he knew well of when he and Lily were children, the peaceful happy time before blood and death had not only ruined their childhoods but had scared them for life.

* * *

 _"_ _Silver come on!" came a peppy voice that left him laughing and chasing after her. His hands before he chased her were that of a child not that he cared. They played by the tree and he watched Lily dangle with her arms waving at him as her legs kept her on the tree trunk. Silver grins as he grabs her hands and tries to get up._

 _"_ _Yay this is fun!" Lily cries with glee making him smile. They look at the lake with eyes filled with wonder and excitement before getting off the tree to play tag._

 _As they began to either run or chase Silver's eyes caught something in the distance to his confusion, who would be here at this time? No one comes here except them._

 _His eye catches a black haired girl around their age wearing a big blue beanie on her head, she wore a big white hooded coat, blue scarf and blue boots, One of the things that surprised him was the black furry tail and the brownish metallic eyes, despite the brownish silvery metallic eyes the little girl looked exactly like Lily to his shock only she had a tail when Lily didn't._

 _The girl looks at him in shock as she holds sides of her coat stings, why though? Did she not want to be noticed?_

* * *

Silver woke up in a shot and sat up, beads of sweat ran down his brow as he panted heavily. What was that dream about? That was no ordinary dream and he knew it. That girl was not there before right? Oh had he not noticed?

She looked curious and had tilted her head to the side as she looked at them, but he was more surprised to see her smiling and had the look that looked almost as if she knew them but he didn't know her. He knew no one outside the house except Lily and Loez who had spotted him once.

Light entered his room leaving him to grunt in discomfort, he lifted his right hand and looked at the sun's rays hit his hand. It was weird… the dream felt so real but that was not possible.

It was not possible…although it wasn't the first time he dreamt of her.

Silver shook his head in order to recompose himself, now wasn't the time to go back to dreams like that. Maybe it was a memory he didn't know but he was not going to dwell on the past, he was alive now and not in darkness anymore.

Getting up Silver grabbed his work clothes and went to the bathroom area, as soon as he opened the door-

"Oh come on GET OUT!" Lily's screams alerted him that someone was in the room and had been hit by a bucket to his dismay. His ears rang from the pain and groaned from how hard the impact was.

"I'm sorry but was that necessary?" he cries in anger as Lily slams the door shut. Given that she was trying to put her swimming clothes on and had only had her white shirt over the one piece suit. Left her feeling shy and awkward, it was a good thing that it was modest to some degree but still embarrassed her. Once she placed her brown shorts on did she leave the room.

"Luca your turn" Lily called to his dismay.

"Oh no! I need to do chores" Silver snaps as he closes the door behind him after entering the bathroom. Lily glares before teleporting him out to his shock.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Silver yells while Luca entered the bathroom.

"Sorry waited twenty minutes to go in there" Luca said with a weak smile as he closed the door.

"Then where am I going to change? I need a shower!" Silver yells at Lily who was frowning

"How about clean first then shower afterwards" Lily says before going to the kitchen. Silver growls angrily before going to find Mizuki who was to his fury sleeping.

"GET OUT AND GET TO WORK NOW!" Silver booted the shocked snake out the room, he screamed from the kick and from being sent out of his room, before long he landed in the lake to his anger.

"Jeez…what's got him in a mood?" he muttered as he got up to change in his room.

* * *

Silver mutters darkly as he gets the breakfast and lunch ready knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop Lily from going, but he could at least get her something decent to eat given the temperature today. He looked at the calendar and frowned, very soon it was going to be his Full Moon Week and he was not looking forward to it one bit. He was so glad that he didn't have it when he was looking after Umi or it would have been utterly awkward to have her witness that.

Lily just eat the toast absentmindedly to his annoyance.

"Can you eat properly or you'll end up dropping it" he says bluntly before going to finish cleaning the shrine. Mizuki this time was cleaning the steps of the shrine knowing that Silver would just kick him down them if he didn't clean them this time.

By the time that was done Silver immediately went and took a shower cutting Luca off from the bathroom for half an hour. This shocked Luca but he didn't complain, instead he used the other toilet area and went to get ready to go with Lily.

Silver after showering wore a light blue shirt and white shorts, as soon as he arrived at the door to the shrine did he slip on brown wooden sandals while Lily grabbed her black trainers. On her shoulder was a brown cotton bag in order to make sure that she didn't hurt either of her shoulders.

Mizuki had a dark blue and white shirt that reached his mid thigh, along with a pair of matching shorts. Luca arrived wearing a light green and white shirt shorts. Once they were set to go did they meet up with Ami and Kei at the seaside. Kei already had her orange two piece suit on while Ami was wearing a pink and blue one piece suit.

"Why are those two here?" Kei asks bluntly at Silver and Mizuki. Lily who looked at them sighs deeply in response.

"They wouldn't leave me alone as for the one beside me, this is Luca my nephew" Lily replies weakly. Kei raises a brow at him leaving Luca uncomfortable by her look as she lifts up her sunglasses.

"I didn't know that you had a nephew" she comments bluntly making him chuckle weakly.

"It was a surprise for us as well" he replied while lifting his hand up to shake her hand, to Lily and Ami's surprise she shook hands as well with him.

"Now are we going to stand here or have fun in the ocean?" Lily smiles at Kei who is changing the uncomfortable subject.

* * *

Lily was running from Luca while her shirt was completely unbuttoned, Silver frowns and glares at how revealing she almost looked while sitting on a chair while under an umbrella. Mizuki on the other hand followed his example for a bit in order to relax.

"My how shameless these humans are when it comes to wearing such revealing clothes. It turns anyone in to savage animals right Silver?" Mizuki asks with a smile. Silver on the other hand kept an eye on Lily, he wasn't happy to be near the ocean again especially after what happened the last time he approached it.

" _Ugh I hated that guy and he calls himself a King! He was lucky Sapphia wasn't in the room when that happened_ " he mutters mentally as he leans back.

"Hey guys look what I found" Lily's voice brought their attention as she showed a rainbow shell. Silver's eyes showed that he was intrigued while his body said otherwise.

"That's really beautiful Lily" Mizuki comments while Silver remains silent. Lily rolls her eyes and puts it in Silver's hands.

"Here Mr I like to look cool and quiet" Lily says with a sly smile leaving him surprised. Mizuki's eyes narrowed at what as going on, why did she have to give him that? That fox didn't even care about her otherwise why did he hurt her in the first place?

Silver's eyes remained transfixed by the object in his hand. This wasn't the first time she had given him something unusual. Seeing this look made her giggle and got him looking at her oddly.

"You have the same look that you had when we were children when your mind had exploded the moment you were given something interesting" Lily says while covering her mouth as she laughs. Silver's heart skipped a beat from seeing her giggle. He wanted to smile at how she would remember something like that, but knew that he couldn't hug her given his promise not to make any advances on her. Instead he nods stiffly while looking down, his cheeks red from blushing lightly. Seeing this made her laugh once more.

"Same old Silvy" she says before running to meet Luca. This left his eyes widening at how she could say that, she even mentioned his old nickname to that foolish snake as well!

"Silvy huh?" Mizuki asks in a teasing smile. "It's a good name for you, maybe I should-" Silver rounded on him with the most angry look ever.

"Call me that and I'll tear you up from the inside out and I mean I will tear you apart" Silver warns before folding his arms and looked away so he didn't have to look at the vermin beside him. Mizuki frowns before huffing slightly.

"You're no fun" he says before taking his shirt off and went to join Lily and Luca. Mizuki to Silver anger was wrapping his arm around Lily, this made Silver's tail slap the sand harshly creating a mini gust of sand leaving him more annoyed that the grains were latching onto his tail. Lily noticing this told Mizuki to play with them and went towards the brooding kitsune leaving Mizuki vexed. Kei and Ami blinked before looking at Luca who shrugs; suddenly he winced as the ball hit Kei making her glare at him leaving him want to shrink into the size of a bug and hide.

"Now you're getting it" she says as she grabs the ball and starts to hit him with it leaving Ami giggling, Luca was panicking but laughing as Kei smirked signalling that she was playing.

* * *

"Silver?" the kitsune's head shot up to see Lily looking at him with worried eyes. He frowned before looking away

"What got bored already?" Silver asks stiffly leaving her to bit her bottom lip from seeing him behave.

Silver suddenly jolted in shock as soon as she sat on his upper legs causing them to not only fall off the chair but land on the floor with Silver on top. He winced at the predicament while Lily was in shock from what happened. Their breathing quickened as they looked at the other.

"Silver?" Lily's voice was uncertain leaving him to sigh deeply and tried to move off her.

"Sorry" he mumbled weakly before she grabbed his shirt, this took him by surprise and looked at her worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks sternly. "Don't tell it's nothing Silver since I can feel that your heart is conflicted" Lily looks at him to show that she was being serious. Silver eyes slowly narrowed at her to leaving her at a loss for words.

"You want to know?" he asks coldly before leaning close. "You came here when I said no, then you used word binding on me instead of taking my feelings into account once more" he replies while he glares at her. "Then you wear such clothes thinking that it's okay to walk around to walk without a care in the world" he leans closer leaving her heart to beat quickly to her surprise.

"Do you know what that does to me? I hate having those perverted scumbags looking at you in such a way, and what burns me up the most? I can't even touch or cover you up so they would keep their eyes away from you" he hisses darkly, his breath fanned on her neck. Sweat ran down Lily as her heart skipped a beat with how close he was.

"If it weren't for that promise, I would have taken you away and never allowed you to be seen by any male again, whether they were human or not. I would have marked your neck to show that you were mine but I didn't. No I wanted to prove that I was better than that Lily but you are trying my patients here" he says coldly leaving her eyes to go wide. Silver's eyes narrow before moving away, his tail curled around his lower waist as he sat away from her.

"Now you know, so do me a favour and leave me alone" Silver says grudgingly as he looked at his bare hand and clenched it. The way he said it had left Lily almost gasping for air, his emotions were so conflicted that it made her wanting to hug him but couldn't. he was restraining himself for her, to show that he was better than that and just thinking back to how she acted before left her slightly guilty. He was acting exactly like when she met him not only at the shrine but in the past when he was a human boy…minus the possessive perverted bits. He was anything but that when he was younger. No he was shy, timid but sweet despite the fact that he would often put up barriers and yet here she was doing the same thing. Silver even tried to prove himself by being honest enough to tell her everything so why was she hesitating? Why the sudden need to keep pushing him away it was as if she was…scared.

Lily clutched her shirt ends together leaving her feeling guilty and slightly exposed at how this could have happened. How did they get so distant? They trusted each other and let the other know about their past…or did she? Lily never told him about how badly his death affected her, she never told him about how she met Lydia or Shinjirou. Nor did she invite them to play with Silver, yes she was worried that they might not like him, but she was also worried about his trust levels and how he would react to new people. However was that the truth?

Did she not tell them because she wanted to be the only friend in Silver's life? That in turn left her stomach twisting leaving her slightly sick at how secretive she had been, how deep down she only wanted him as her friend, ignoring her other friends in order to play with him secretly. She wanted to be the only one that made him smile, make him laugh and have fun with. How selfish could she get? Just thinking about it made her sick and left her wanting to run away from him. Did she truly rob him of having a chance to make new friends?

Just how low could she get? And yet here she was acting in such a manner, disgusting.

Silver looked at her with guarded eyes, he could see her eyes were filled with conflict that it left his heart tightening itself. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug and tell her that it was okay but he couldn't. No advances he promised and that was what he was going to do, whether he wanted to or not.

Lily without saying anything stood up shakily before running away from him. She needed to get away from him, needed some air and needed to think. In truth she needed advice but who was going to give it to her? And even when she did get her answers would she be happy and accept them? She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Auntie?" Lily looks up and stops walking to see Luca looking at her "Are you okay?" his voice showed that he was worried but why?

"Y-Yeah why?" she asks, her voice shakes to her surprise. Ami, Kei and Mizuki were looking at her with concern, why though she was fine. Just startled but fine.

"You're crying" Ami's words shock Lily; she lifts her right hand up to touch her now wet cheek.

"I…" Lily was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say or do. What was she even doing crying when she was suppose to be having fun? How stupid could she get?

Luca's heart sank from feeling her sorrow knowing that she was conflicted over Silver.

"Ami why don't you and Lily play in the water?" Luca asks catching their attention. Ami's eyes lit up while Lily looks at him while her face was stained with tears. She shuddered as she tried to calm herself down.

"Sure let's go Lily!" Ami says before grabbing a surprised Lily's hand and dragged her to the area where they had ring floats that they could swim in.

Mizuki looked at Silver and glared at how the fox had once again made Lily cry, seeing Mizuki's look made Luca frown.

"Go easy on him, they're both conflicted right now" he says stiffly making Kei look at Silver and then at Lily with a frown.

* * *

"Sorry about crying like that" Lily says while they floated in the water, away from the other people who were swimming.

"It's okay" Ami smiles softly. "You helped me with Kurama, I wanted to cheer you up somehow if I could" Ami replied while smiling, Lily blinked in shock before a smile bloomed on her face.

"Thanks Ami, I appreciate this I really do" Lily said with a grin.

"So what made you upset?" Ami asks looking worried. "You don't have to say but it looks like you want to talk about something" this made Lily smile at how kind Ami was.

"It's very complicated…" Lily says softly as she looks round and admires the ocean around them.

"This is really beautiful Ami, thanks for inviting me" Lily says with a grin. Ami smiles softly at her.

"I didn't mind, I actually wanted to be friends with you a while ago but you always were closed off from people and it worried me a lot" Ami's words took Lily by surprise, she looks away weakly.

"I have sensitive ears… it makes it hard to be around people at times" Lily admits looking at her with a sheepish smile. This made Ami's smile vanish.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Lily waves her hand.

"You couldn't, only Silver, Kurama and Luca knew about this before Mizuki showed up" Lily comments. Ami looks down slightly.

"I feel bad that you have to go through that and I had no idea-"

"Ami, it's okay I'm use to it" Lily says in a reassuring tone, despite that the pink haired had still felt uneasy.

"Besides having this is kind of fun" this takes Ami by surprise.

"How so?" She asks now sounding curious, Lily grins.

"I knew just from looking at you that you had a massive crush on Kurama" this made Ami's face go bright red.

"Ah-!" Ami was in shock.

"But! But how did you know?!" she asks now looking at Lily who winks at her slightly.

"Wanna keep a secret?" she asks with a sly smile, Ami looks at her eagerly as she nods.

"I can hear the hearts and minds of people" Ami goes rigid from the information.

"Hah?! So that's how!" Ami cries out in shock while Lily nods with a smile on her face.

"Yup and by the way Luca has this hearing as well" Lily grins while Ami's face goes redder.

"Doesn't it hurt your ears and mind when you hear everyone at once?" Ami asks now sounding worried.

"It does" Lily admits weakly. "But that's why I have earphones to block out the noise. Ami nods, part of her is reassured was still worried, this Lily smiling at her genuine concern.

"Don't worry Ami, I've been dealing with this since I was nearly five" Lily says before looking at the rocks formations. She blinks and frowns when she sees a pink haired man wearing the most atrocious swimming costume.

"Man that is butt ugly!" she comments with a frown. Ami blinks at her sudden cold mood.

"What is it?" Ami asks before looking at where Lily was looking at, she blinks in shock the moment she sees the man blow a kiss at their direction leaving Lily to growl lightly. Without warning her eyes go blue catching Ami's attention, just as Ami was about to ask why Lily's eyes had changed colour. Ocean water had shot up from under the rock, however instead of cold water it was scolding hot water leaving the man to do nothing but scream in shock and agony before he fell into the water. His screams were now high pitched to Ami's surprise, what they didn't' see was that the man was trying to swim away but the water still kept burning him to his dismay.

"Why did your eyes go blue? Why did the water act like that and why was that man looking at us?" Ami asks now looking at Lily showing that she was panicking. Lily looked at her with her normal eyes and giggled.

"Oh I was teaching a perverted Peeping Tom a lesson" Lily says while covering her mouth to mask her amused smile.

"But how did you do that?" Ami asks now in shock.

"I can bend water to my will" she replies with a laugh. "You're face is funny" Lily comments before Ami looked down at her reflection, now seeing it made her laugh as well.

* * *

Mikage lays on an isolated part of the beach. He smiles feeling content as he rests under the umbrella. Just as he was about to fall asleep the sound of screaming hit his ears leaving him to sit up and look at the direction of the water.

He sees his pink haired friend running out of the ocean, he sounded like he was in pain as he ran out. To Mikage's surprise his skin was blistering red not knowing that it was caused by scolding hot water.

"Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot HOOOOT!" Otohiko screamed as he tried to go under the shade of the umbrella from his side only that proved futile. Mikage grabbed something from the cooler and tried to put the ice pack on Otohiko's skin only that proved to be mistake. The man howled in agony as he tried to move only his skin screamed in agony.

"What is up with that girl?! How dare she attack me in such a manner!" he cries, he couldn't lay down, move much or stand up as his skin burned everywhere.

Mikage blanched in shock from how much damage Lily caused. He smiles weakly catching Otohiko's attention.

"It's a good thing that we can heal" This didn't make Otohiko feel any better.

"That girl is going to get it for doing such a horrible thing! My skin! Look what she's done to it!" Otohiko cries in agony leaving Mikage smiling weakly.

"Just what were you thinking?! Making that girl your successor! She's worse than Serena!" he screams from the pain. Mikage winces from the mention of his sister/friend. Regardless of being reborn she was still his older sister like friend who had made him feel welcome in regards to his job as a God and helped him find something he wanted to do which was be a matchmaker. Despite the fact that his father was a matchmaker.

"Actually Lily's more tamed than Serena you have to admit" this made both men shiver in fear and dread, for that was definitely true.

* * *

Ami gasps in awe as Lily sent a small bubble up from the ocean and began to make shapes and changed its appearance to her glee.

"That's so amazing, so you can use ice and bend water?" Ami asks looking at the bubble turn into a crow.

"I have the power of a psychic and can time travel… but sadly I'm not experienced with the second part" Ami looks at her in awe.

"You could pass your history exams with ease just by going back in time if you wanted to" Ami comments with a weak smile. Lily chuckles at the response.

"I'd rather not" this takes Ami by surprise "Personal gain is a bad thing, plus it'll change history if I do that" Lily replies leaving Ami wincing.

"That's not good" Ami says softly.

"Yup and my grandmother would scold me big time for messing with the timelines just for homework" Lily says with a sheepish smile, hearing this took Ami by surprise.

"She's a time keeper" Lily says sounding like she was nervous just talking about her. Ami blinks from the information.

"What's she like?" Ami asks as she leans on the side of the ring, Lily gives her a weak smile.

"She always gets her own way" that left Ami in shock.

* * *

Otohiko glares at the water before using his power despite the fact that his skin was still burnt from the hot scolding water.

"Time to teach that little madam a lesson" he says grudgingly making his friend smile weakly.

"Please don't be rash" he pleads but it is on deaf ears.

"I will not be insulted or injured in such a cruel manner! I came here not only to tan but to test her" he glares at Mikage "But this is not what I had in mind!" he cries angrily before getting the wind to influence a tidal wave.

* * *

Ami continues to splash for a bit until Lily's sudden mood made her pause.

"What is it?" she asks as Lily looks at the wide ocean beside them.

"Ami get to shore now" Lily said sternly taking her by surprise.

"What?" Ami's breath was caught as she looked at the empty ocean, nothing seemed to be wrong so how is it that Lily could sense it? Was this thanks to her ears or her power?

"Ami listen to me carefully, there's going to a tidal wave coming, get back to the shore and I'll try and hold it off" she looks at Ami with a small smile "can you do that?" Ami freezes feeling nothing but shock and disbelief, she slowly nods knowing that it was best not to argue. This makes Lily sigh with relief.

"Good, just don't look back okay?"

"Will you be okay?" Ami asks now filled with fear. Lily winks at her.

"Trust me" she smiles "now go and don't look back". Ami looks at her fearfully before swimming back to shore. Lily making sure that Ami will be okay had the ocean push Ami closer to the shore so she didn't get caught. Then when she was safe did Lily look at the upcoming tidal wave, she frowned at how big it was and sighs. Her eyes go blue as she continues to look at it. Very slowly the wave starts to go down while ice started to form from the top and work it's way to the bottom. Sweat started to run down her brow at how powerful the wave was, it was getting to the point that she would not be able to stop it at all to her dismay. Just as some water slid through the cracks and was about to hit her, Just then Lily was pulled by something. However what shocked her the most was that foxfire that was blocking the tidal wave causing some of the water to turn to steam. Lily looks behind her to see Silver glaring at the wave while his left arm was wrapped around her.

"You know better than to put yourself open like that!" he snaps leaving her stunned. The kitsune then tries to get her to shore before anything else happened, to his relief nothing did.

"What were you thinking Silver?" Mizuki asks coldly. "You know that you can't go into the ocean" hearing this took her by surprise.

"Like I give a care about that! Lily almost died and you did nothing as usual! What kind of familiar are you?" Silver scowls at him angrily. Mizuki winced but said nothing as he turned his head. Silver on the other hand held Lily tightly to her surprise. Her head was facing away from him as he hugged her front.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" Silver asks, his voice muffled by her wet arm. "You've got to stop doing this Lily" he says weakly leaving Lily at a loss for words. She turns to see Ami crying as Kei holds her close to try and calm the hysterical girl down. Luca's eyes were wide and he looked pale from what he witnessed leaving Lily to grimace at how bad the situation was, on the bright side she did save Ami's life so that was something right?

Lily sighs as she leans against Silver allowing him to hug her to his surprise. Instead of pushing her away he allowed her to stay in his arms, not caring if it was improper right now it was just them and no one else.

"Are you alright Lily?" Ami asks now looking at Lily, she had no injuries to her relief but it didn't stop Ami from shaking from the experience. Lily smiles and slowly shakes her head.

"I'm fine, just tired" she replies looking at Ami with tired looking eyes.

"That was reckless though" Kei says as she looks at Lily, she was beyond shocked and stunned to know that Lily had something to do with the ice that stopped the tidal wave from getting to shore. Who knows what it could have done. Lily closes her eyes and smiles before looking at Kei.

"Sorry for making you all worry like that" Lily says softly leaving them feeling slightly at ease from knowing that she was okay.

"Just be careful next time will you, and thanks for saving Ami back there" Kei comments while the people around them were talking about the tidal wave but had no idea of what caused it to show up like that. Lily on the other hand grins at Kei and Ami.

"It was nothing" she giggles "I would do it again in a heartbeat" this made them shocked and happy to know that Lily would do that, but they were more happy to see her smiling since it was rare for that to show up.

"Thank you!" Ami bawls as she hugs a startled Lily who laughs and hugs back, very soon they stood up in order to leave the sandy beach.

"Silver" the red haired kitsune looked up to see Lily looking down slightly. "Thank you for saving my life" Lily says with a soft smile, she could feel her cheeks heat up slightly. Just seeing her smile and hearing her thank him made his heart beat quickly leaving him hot under the collar, he tugged at his collar as he looks at her with soft eyes.

"It was nothing" he repeated leaving her to blink in shock and then smile once more.

.

.

.

.

"Yes Silver thank you for going into the ocean" said a male's voice that caught their attention. Very soon Ami and Kei along with the other humans except Luca were put into a deep sleep taking them by surprise.

They turn to see a purple haired man that had his hair into a ponytail which rested on his left shoulder, he had a black eye patch containing a red pattern, his right eye was bluish grey. Lily almost blanched at his ears and from realising who he was thanks to the diary.

" _Ryuu-ou?! Why is he here? He's got no reason to show up since Silver hasn't done anything…wait why does he have the eye patch still?_ " Lily asks now feeling a sense of dread settle in. Silver tensed up from seeing the demon.

"It's been a long time Silver" Ryuu-ou said with a wolfish smile leaving Silver to grimace.

"Oh come on why?!" Silver yells now feeling his ears pin themselves to his skull.

"Let's see, I came here to collect a debt you owe me" Ryuu-ou said grudgingly as he stood on the ocean water's edge. The red head glared.

"Why should I when it was your job to help? It's not my fault that you were incompetent!" he snaps, the purpled haired yōkai glares in anger.

"Oh so you want to go there do you?" Ryuu-ou yells while his sea slugs were behind him. "It's a good thing I have this!" suddenly a large shell appeared leaving Silver to cringe. Lily looks at Silver in shock.

"Silver what did you do?!" Lily yells leaving him to cringe from the memory.

"It's not of great importance" Silver replies now wanting to drop the ghastly subject. Ryuu-ou's eye twitched in anger.

"Is that so? Well let me list what things you did and we'll see if they're not so important after that" he yells before sending Silver into the air, the fox yelped in shock as the tentacles from the shell gripped onto him and showed no signs of letting go. Ryuu-ou took out a notepad and started to go through the pages until he found the one he needed.

"Let's see, ah here we go! In exactly five hundred and twenty six and twenty eight days ago. At two o'clock, eighteen minutes and four seconds the morning" Lily's jaw hit the floor while Luca looks at Silver sharply from how accurate the time was.

"Seriously?!" Silver yells "You actually kept record of when this happened?!" he rants, Ryuu-ou smirks knowing that he rattled Silver on that department.

"The demon fox Silver here, had wounded and killed seven dragons, three giant sharks-"

"Hey you didn't give me much choice there! I was running out of time you moron!" Silver yells at him, Ryuu-ou narrows his eye but continues to read.

"Five rays and a small platoon of sea slugs. After annihilating them he then moved to attack the north gate of Ryuuguu castle"

Lily and Luca were blinking in shock before looking at the other and then back at the pair. Just what an earth was Silver thinking back at the time.

"He continued destroying the buildings at the North Gate furthering the damage to almost all the ridge at the North Gate"

"Oh come on you blocked me from leaving and you know it!" Silver snaps now feeling a bitter taste in his mouth from having to deal with a lot of resistance, yeah what he did was bad but he had no choice.

"He also stole the right eye of this Dragon King Sukuna and fled the scene after that" Ryuu-ou concluded as he put the notepad down slightly.

"Seriously you're going there?! I told you who needed it for and you just blatantly paid no heed even though you knew who it was for was in serious trouble!" Silver rants. Ryuu-ou on the other hand resisted the urge to shiver and glares.

"I told you I didn't want to part with it and to ask another dragon for help-"

"YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM SAPPHIA AND YOU CHOSE TO BE AN ASS ABOUT IT!" Silver barks in anger. Lily's eyes went wide in from the name and from what Silver had done.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You stole the dragon king's eye?!" Lily screams in shock while Silver who was caught by the tentacles grunted as he tried to get out of their grip.

"Look Umi wasn't getting any better and none of the medicines worked so I asked the THIS idiot for help but he wouldn't give up his eye" Silver yells angrily as he glares at the Dragon King.

"So you stole it?!" Lily asks sounding hysterical as she had a look of disbelief, Luca's eyes bulged out of his sockets from hearing what Silver had done.

"I had no choice!" Silver cries out weakly.

"How did you not have a choice?! There is always a choice!" Lily yells as she glares at him.

"Because if I didn't then you wouldn't be here would you?" Silver snaps leaving her stunned.

"What…?" hearing that left her breathless before looking at Luca who looked sick to his stomach.

"Regardless you owe me a debt for that!" The dragon king says grudgingly. Silver glares back at him.

"I owe you nothing! You should have done as I asked even you know how Umi was the only living descendent-"

"You not only stole my eye but left me bleeding all over the floor. You think I'm going to take that lying down. You know what?" Ryuu-ou asks crossly.

"I'll have you pay this loan, plus interest with your body" Lily's eye twitches as she glares at him.

"Excuse me but he's not for you to sell to some dumb brothel! Just so you can have him pay you back for the damages you jerk!" Lily barks in anger. Ryuu-ou blanches at her choice of words

"Do you really think I would even think about sending him there…hmm that's not such a bad idea" he says now pausing from the thought. Silver looks at her with fearful eyes. That was the last place he wanted to even go to regardless of his history years before he turned over a new leaf.

"There is no way in hell that I would work in such a place!" Silver yells before lobbing foxfire onto a now panicking dragon yōkai. He removes it with water and glares at Silver.

"You know what! I was going to let the shell digest you until you became a pearl but if you're going to act like that then maybe I should send you over to the brothel in the World over Yonder!" Lily almost groans at Silver's slip up.

"Just wait you bastard! When I get out of this thing I'll kill you my bare hands and then burn what's left of you until there's nothing left but ash!" Silver yells now wanting to get out now more than ever, his eyes now feral leaving Lily and Luca wincing while Mizuki stares transfixed at what was going on.

Ryuu-ou laughs at Silver's threats.

"Your words don't scare me anymore Silver! Now it's time for you to cool off before I ship you off to pay me back for dishonouring me!" Ryuu-ou says coolly before snapping his fingers. Silver lurched forward suddenly causing him to yelp from the sudden drop. Within seconds he was put into the shell and was locked up tight.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lily yells now running towards Ryuu-ou, seeing a human girl took him by surprise.

"How are you still awake?" he asks looking at the sea slugs as he wanted answers as to how she was awake to begin with.

"Let him out right now!" Lily snaps as she folds her arms.

"As if I'll take orders from a human, let's go and take him back to the palace- H-HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Ryuu-ou screams as Lily lifts him high into the air.

"Now that I have your attention" this made him look at Lily's now purple eyes "GIVE HIM BACK NOOOW!" She boomed causing wind to whip around her. At that moment Ryuu-ou was sure that he was shaking in fear.

"That yōkai owes me a debt-"

"Even if he took the eye, it's probably long gone by now" Lily asks now frowning. This made him glare at her.

"That's his problem-" Lily forced him to be near her face.

"Now you listen here buster, the only one who is allowed to punish him here is me! Got that dead meat?" She says in a silky but deadly voice that made him nod as he shook. "Now cough him up or I will make sure that you'll never set foot in water for as long as you live" Lily warns leaving him wanting to cringe.

"H-How about a deal?" he says now trying to keep his voice steady but was failing badly. Lily pauses as she glares at him.

"I'm listening" she says coldly.

"If you can find and give me back my left eye within, I'll release Silver does that sound fair?" Ryuu-ou asks now hoping that she would agree. Lily glares at him still, not buying that he would uphold his end of the bargain.

"How do I know that you won't ship him off before two days?" Ryuu-ou's eyes narrowed at the insult.

"I am a yōkai of my word! Now do we have a deal or not?" he asks crossly. Lily gives him a dull look before shaking his hand.

"Deal but I see him damaged in any shape or form I'll make your life so miserable that no one will give you the time or day, GOT IT?" she yells leaving him to nod while he shook in fear. Lily smiles darkly at him and he didn't like the smile one bit.

"Good" she purrs before sending him flying until he was a thousand feet from them and landed on a rock that happened to be resting in the ocean.

Lily turns to groan as the shell and slugs took Silver to the underground palace meaning that her time had just started.

"Great, just what I needed" she mutters as she scratches her hair just above her right ear. "MORE agro! Thanks a lot Silver you no good bloody butthead! It's no wonder I broke off the engagement!" she hollered not knowing if Silver was listening or not.

* * *

 **O.O Uh oh things have gotten real!**

 **Anyone notice anything odd with Silver's dream? Does anyone want to venture a guess on who she was and why she was there? What do you all think? Also did anyone notice who Lily helped?**

 **Don't forget to submit your thoughts on what you liked about the chapter.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **Ai-Star**


	16. Chapter 13: The Eye And A Talk

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you to those who have read and commented on this story, I hope you will enjoy this as well! XD**

* * *

Lily shivers as the wind howled while the snow blew right onto her, trust Silver to steal the eye when there was a blizzard going about. She hugged her arms as she looked around and began to walk slowly. Thankfully Mizuki had provided her with a cloak a while ago but she was still cold. At that moment Lily regretted wearing a long two layered white dress that went up to her lower legs and white flats. She looked like a snow maiden spirit and she hated the fact that looked so pale to make anything that she was a ghost. The wind and snow nipped at her skin leaving her to want to curl up into a ball and hide from the cold but she couldn't. Lily had a job to do and that was to find the eye. Lily looked up to see foxfire that definitely belonged to Silver and ran without knowing what was up ahead. Lily as soon as she reached the ocean gasped and froze in horror, Silver was definitely at the ocean but he had long hair however that wasn't what terrified her. It was the fact that he was covered in blood that shook her to her core. Was she too late to stop him?

Silver wore a black flamed red yukata and shivered from the cold, Lily was mildly surprised at how his expression was different compared to when she saw him in the parallel time. But what changed? Why did he look so scared? Desperate even?

"Silver return the Dragon King's eye at once!" yelled a few sea creatures. Silver grimaced as he held the eye; no he was so close to healing Umi. He was not going to give Ryuu-ou the satisfaction, he had to get back before he lost both Umi and her baby. His eyes narrowed at them.

"Don't you idiots get the message? If Sapphia's descendent dies then there will be anarchy! Your homes will dry up leaving you all as good as dead! I'm sure you are wiser than that pathetic man you call a king!" Silver sneered at them. The creatures screamed and hissed at his insults regardless of who he was doing it for.

"You will pay for this!" they yelled before charging at him, Silver sighs before using his foxfire as a barrier and burned them to death. Lily cringed at how tentacles and other body parts were severed by the fire and landed in heavy heaps. Silver looks at them solemnly as he sees their dead forms.

"Forgive me but I have a job to do and Umi has been left unattended for far too long-" Silver says softly before turning to the direction of where Lily was. He froze and was rooted to the spot from seeing her. The girl's hair whipped around her as she stared transfixed at his appearance. Regardless of the fact that he was covered in blood, she felt sadness and guilty for what he was doing. He was only trying to protect Umi for Lily's sake and it left her feeling sick to her stomach. Why bother with protecting a family that was not even a part of his? As much as she wanted her family to live she didn't want him feeling like he had to protect her family without him having a life of his own. Didn't he want to do something other than protect Umi or her?

Silver's mouth parted in shock from her appearance, she looked exactly like Umi to his surprise. But that wasn't possible Umi was at home waiting for him- wait Umi!

Silver cursed at how he was distracted by this illusion that he had forgotten all about Umi. He summoned his fire chariot and jumped on it knowing that he had a small window left now thanks for his carelessness.

"H-Hey wait!" Lily cried as she ran after him, she stopped at he was now too far away leaving her to bit her lip in anger. How was she going to get to him now?

She took a deep breath and tried to think, however it was then that her body gained a mind of its own and started to run to her surprise instead of fighting it she allowed herself to run even more until she jumped. Instead of landing on the ground from that jump she was now going higher and higher to her shock. It was when she turned to look behind her did she then notice a pair of white wings that made her almost scream in shock and almost broke her pace. However now wasn't the time to get distracted, she had to chase after Silver now so she continued to fly faster by beating her wings harder. She slowed down once she saw him finally go down until he reached a small hut; Lily was no stranger to that hut. It was the hut she visited in the parallel time era.

Once her feet touched the ground did the feathers scatter and vanish into thin air. Lily immediately ran towards the hut.

* * *

Silver rushed into the room where Umi was, who in turn turned to look at him oddly. She was wearing greyish white yukata while her eyes were this time not blindfolded.

"What is wrong with you?" she asks while blinking at him. Seeing her safe and sound made him collapse on his hands and knees now feeling nothing but relief.

"Dare I ask why you are acting like someone was about to kill you?" she asks dryly making him laugh weakly.

"I saw someone that looked exactly like you except she wore strange clothes" this piped her interest.

"Exactly like me?" she asks now thinking back to a girl who she saved from the village she lived in after being adopted. The girl didn't stay long to Umi's dismay but hoped that she was okay. Now hearing this left her with hope. Without thinking she giggles.

"Oh? And that scared you?" she asks with a smile taking him by surprise. Silver looked up at her in shock.

"She looked like a ghost! I thought that your spirit had showed up to hint that you were dead!" he cries out in horror. Hearing this made her stop and pause, she smiles before getting up and pats his back in a soft manner. Silver grabs her hand and sighs deeply, before long he moves to sit down and hugs her knowing that Umi deep down was still upset over what happened with her husband.

"I am sorry about what happened it wasn't intentional" he murmured. Umi smiles as she lays onto the crook of his neck, more thankful than resentful about the fact that he was a yōkai. The words of the young girl still rang into her ears and allowed her to be more open minded towards some yōkai, yes she was weary but knowing that Silver was determined to help even though his aim was to protect and see her family line flourish left her smiling. Umi smiles as his past memories revealed to her that the same girl that she met was actually her own descendent and that she had left a major impact on his life, leaving him more determined to stay alive for her sake.

"You smell like salt, did you just come from the sea?" she asks softly as she looks at him only to notice that he was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" she asks her voice now laced with worry and lifts her hand up to touch his blood stained cheek. His long hair covered his eyes as he looks down.

"A setback… Ryuu-ou refused to give one of his eyes to help you" this left her frowning, so much for trusting that yōkai.

"But why?" her voice quivers in sadness.

"He refuses to help regardless of the fact that I mentioned your name" Silver shows her the eye taking her by surprise. "I'm not proud of it, but this will help you with the birth won't it?" Silver asks hoping that he had provided something to help her live longer. Umi looks at his tired and worn eyes and allows him to wrap his free arm around her; she relaxed knowing that she would be safe for now.

"Silver you no good bast-aaaaard!" a girl screamed catching their attention.

* * *

Lily watched them silently with Mizuki who had turned up to help her. Her eyes narrowed at how Silver was too comfortable with Umi to her anger, she wasn't jealous but she was angry at how little she meant to him. Without thinking she walked stood up and faced the door.

"Silver you no good bast-aaaaard!" Lily almost yelped in shock as Mizuki covered her mouth and pulled her away from view. He cursed mentally at how Lily gave them away.

"Who was that?" Silver's voice could be heard followed by the sound of footsteps. The snake familiar mentally groaned from the fact that he was heading their way.

* * *

"I don't know… maybe it was the wind or something" Umi's voice says meekly, hoping that the girl she sensed was hidden.

" _Oh he'd love that wouldn't he?!_ " Lily screams darkly catching her attention. " _Just wait until I get my hands on that jerk! I'll wring him that bloody Casanova's neck and then feed his remains to Prim!_ " this made Umi giggle at how the girl was acting and knew instantly that the girl was her descendent. No one had a temper like that unless they were a part of her family, that was The Dragon's Temper alright and to her surprise there was no signs of jealousy there only pure anger and betrayal followed by deep hurt. This left Umi wincing at how much emotions there were coming from this one person.

Silver handed her the eye and sighs now that there were no more noises.

"I'll get you a drink of water okay? Just yell if anything happens" he says before going to the kitchen. Seeing this as her opportunity she bit Mizuki's hand and went to the kitchen to see a shocked Silver.

 ***Slap!***

His face was sent to the side.

"For someone who was seeking a girl you really are a two timing bastard and I'm sure the girl you're looking for wants nothing more than to kill you for that!" she snaps going off in a huff. Silver was at a loss for words but didn't say anything; instead he was rooted to the spot not looking at her except the floor.

* * *

Lily stomps all the way towards where Umi was and froze. Her heart lurched from seeing Umi clenching her chest before she collapsed onto the floor, the eye slipped from her fingers leaving Lily to react and grab the Dragon King's eye. She looks at it as she picks it up, her eyes softened at how far Silver had went to getting the eye, even though it was utterly extreme. Lily turns to Umi who is panting and gasping for air, she helps the woman up in order to aid her in swallowing the eye.

"Why are you letting her swallow it?" Mizuki asks now frowning at her, to his surprise Lily smiles.

"Do I need a reason to save my ancestor?" this took left Mizuki speechless to hear that this woman was related to her. "Silver risked everything to save her, but I will not tolerate him getting to chummy with her. She lost her husband after all" she says grudgingly leaving him to smile for no reason. Lily turns to face Umi and helps her swallow the eye.

"Her daughter is going to be so cute and with hope will be ignorant to the bloodiest history we faced. A history filled with blood, vengeance and despair" Lily says softly before letting Umi lay on the futon.

Hearing this made him grow sad at the thought of what they had to go through. It wasn't fair that they had to endure such vile pains and yet they persevered, he was thankful though otherwise Lily wouldn't be standing.

Lily carefully placed the covers over Umi's sleeping form and got up, as soon as she left the room she crashed into something and was forced onto the floor and groans. Mizuki winces as he smells the fox was now on Lily.

The girl hears someone groaning and looks up to see Silver looking down at her. Once again he was at a loss for words.

"Why do you look like Umi?" he asks looking utterly mind blown, just being around this strange girl reminded of the hairband but why?

Lily's eyes narrow at him as she glares at him.

"Ugh!" Silver winces and grunts as Lily rams her knee up right where it hurt the most and fell to the side of her.

"Bloody pervert can't even help himself" Lily mutters as she gets up while dusting herself and scoffs at him as she leaves through Umi's room door. Keeping her composure and her nose in the air before teleporting out the area. Mizuki who used the incense burner was able to travel back safely.

Minutes later Umi came to and looked to see much to her shock, Silver who was limping badly as he tail dragged as he forced his feet to move.

"What happened to you?" she asks now looking stunned.

"Why did your look a like hurt and called me a pervert?" Silver grunts as he found himself unable to sit down. Umi blinks before laughing loudly.

"Oh that was my descendent, she probably came to see how I was or wondered why you gave me the eye" she suggested. Silver went rigid from her words. Did he really just see the one who had saved his life not too long ago and yet he didn't even realise it until Umi commented about it?! Just thinking that made him want to ram his head against a wall but decided against it since they already were in a spot of trouble with the lack of protective walls.

"Darn it!" he mutters weakly while she laughs.

"You have an interesting way of picking women don't you?" She asks slyly making him grimace.

"I didn't know okay?!" he cries only that didn't make her stop laughing anytime soon.

* * *

Lily grunted coldly as she looks at the demon woman who could locate where the Dragon King's eye was.

"Look get this eye out and I'll tell no one about how you're ripping people off" the demon woman glares.

"Why would I do something like that-hmm?!" She suddenly screams in fear as Lily glares. Mizuki's eyes widen in fear as Lily's eyes turn to dark sapphire blue slits.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?! I DON'T THINK SAPPHIA WOULD BE HAPPY WITH YOU HOLDING OUT ON ME! I AM IN A VERY BAD MOOD ISOHIME! DO NOT SCREW WITH ME HERE!" Lily booms making Isohime shake like a petrified leaf.

"A-Alright" she says now helping Lily lay on the table. Once she extracts the eye, Lily places the eye in a small bag filled with seawater and frowns before turning to Isohime.

"Wh-What is it now?!" she screams in fear now wanting to be well away from Lily at the very moment.

"Do you have any tickets to the Dragon King's palace?" Isohime shakes as she nods before handing a peeved off Lily the tickets. "Thanks come along Mizuki" Lily mutters before walking off. Mizuki didn't argue and ran after Lily.

* * *

Lily sighs with relief as she places the eye beside her on the chair.

"Finally some rest" she whines as she lays back on the seat. Mizuki on the other hand say opposite her, not daring to think about how she treated Silver in the past. As much as he was happy to see her act like that, he had a sinking suspicion that there was more to her temper than met the eye.

"I've never seen you this angry and threatening before" Mizuki comments as he looks at her, hearing this made her laugh weakly.

"Sorry, I was just a little annoyed over the Dragon King's behaviour and from the fact that Silver's going to be sent off to a brothel" she grins weakly. He frowns at her words.

"Do you like Silver?" he asks now wanting to find out the truth. Lily pauses from his question and looks down taking him by surprise.

"He and I have a history that dates back to when he was human…before this mess occurred. I feel responsible and guilty for what happened to him, I want to try and get him out of this mess-" Lily was jerked forward from the sudden movement of their ride, Mizuki immediately grabs Lily in order to steady her to the girl's relief.

"What's going on?" Lily asks now looking up.

"New passenger entering the ride" said the turtle's deep voice. Lily and Mizuki turn to the door that opened revealing a purple haired and purple eyed woman who wore a green dress, she wore red flower earrings that reminded Lily of someone.

"Pardon me for intruding" the woman says politely as she held a parcel in her hands. Lily was sure she heard the voice from somewhere as well.

"Excuse me miss but have we met before?" Lily asks taking them by surprise. The female yōkai looked at her carefully before gasping in shock.

"Oh! You're that kind girl who helped me when those men were trying to take my bag" she said leaving Lily gawking in shock, Mizuki turned to look at Lily now feeling his eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry Lily but I'm a bit lost here" Mizuki's voice caught their attention.

"You see Mizuki I helped a woman who was being harassed by a few men three days ago. I didn't know that if was you miss, my apologies for not realizing it sooner" this made the woman smile.

"It's quite alright, I wanted to personally thank you for your kindness but I didn't know where you lived. Nor did I know how to contact you" This made Lily grin.

"It's fine I don't want anything in return, just knowing that you were safe is all that I care about" Lily tilts her head and smiles leaving the female yōkai smiling at the gesture.

"I insist though, I hate to know that I could have done something to repay you for what you've done. My name is Kamehime" the woman introduces herself politely as she bows leaving Lily to smile more.

"Lily Hikari I'm the Land God Of Mikage's shrine and his successor after he retired" Lily introduces with a small bow. The woman was taken back by the name.

"Hikari as in Serena Hikari?" Lily nods with a while smiling weakly.

"I take it that you know my grandmother?" she asks meekly.

"She was once the Goddess of Time and Knowledge, no one knows why she gave up her immortality and status, but she works as a Time Keeper in order to make sure that time is kept safe and in balance" Lily nods.

"That part is true, apparently according to her we descended from a Celestial Dragon called-"

"Sapphia who is has authority over the Dragon Kind, that I am aware of" Kamehime replied.

"Ooooh" Lily looks at Mizuki before wincing causing Kamehime to blink in shock as she sees them looked away from her.

"Did something happen?" She asks leaving Lily to bite her bottom lip.

"You see it's like this-"

* * *

By the time Lily finished talking Kamehime was pale as a sheet, who knew that the Dragon King had caused such problems. Especially towards the Hikaris which was the one thing that he was not suppose to do.

"So he's threatening to send the fox to a brothel if you don't give him his eye back?" she asks now looking at Lily in disbelief, Lily nods weakly leaving her more stunned than ever.

" _I'm going to kill him_ " Kamehime mutters darkly. Lily blanched from hearing what the woman's thoughts she was mad now. Lily then looked at the cloth and tilted her head.

"What's in the cloth?" Lily asks now wanting to change the subject, this left the female yōkai blinking as she remembered why she was even going towards the Dragon King's palace.

"This is a haori for my husband" she says with a soft smile and shows Lily the half coat that had been beautifully made leaving Lily to gasp in awe.

"It's so pretty!" Lily runs her finger down the flowers and feels herself moved by how much work was made into putting it together.

"This must have taken you months to do" Lily says looking so interested that Kamehime smiled at how transfixed Lily was.

"This has taken me seven days to do, they were the best seven days of my life as I pictured his face as I present this to him" Lily nods with glee.

"He'd be a fool not to love this" Lily smiles leaving the female yōkai laughing brightly from thinking about her husband.

"Do you have someone in mind as well?" Lily pauses now going quiet, her smile vanishes altogether leaving Kamehime to feel concern and worry.

"Has something happened?" she asks softly as she looks at Lily, who continues to look at the floor weakly.

"It's a long story miss, it's complicated and no offense Mizuki but I need someone to talk to who isn't a guy right now" Lily replies numbly as she looks at her familiar, he winces slightly but says nothing. Kamehime took note of this and watches Lily's posture, it was clear to the woman that Lily was in need to talk to someone about her problems but was finding it hard to do so.

"How about after this is all over, would you want to have some tea and talk about the matter privately?" Kamehime offered leaving them speechless.

"Oh I couldn't impose" Lily says now wincing at the thought of burdening this woman of her problems. Seeing this made Kamehime smile softly.

"It is not a problem" she laughs lightly leaving Lily slightly at ease from knowing that it was okay.

"Sure… I'd like that" Lily says with a nod and smiled at the woman. This made Kamehime smile from seeing her slightly more at ease.

Suddenly to their dismay the ride started to move sharply causing them to move to one side, which was leading them away from the palace much to their confusion.

"What was-?" Mizuki was cut off from Lily's startled cry.

"Oh no that half coat!" Lily cries as she sees it get sent through the window. Just as she was about to grab it Mizuki instinctively pulls her back.

"The current's too strong at the moment Lily and Silver would murder me for putting you in danger again" Mizuki says before shivering at the last time Silver got mad. Lily glares at him but says nothing.

"I'm surprised that there was a strong current" Kamehime comments as she looks at the pair. Lily frowns at her words.

"Did something happen?" Lily asks now having a sinking feeling that something had happened.

* * *

Silver sends Ryuu-ou against a wall with his hand, claws now sharp and long due to how angry he was which took the Dragon King by surprise.

"I almost skinned you alive for what you said and did back there on the beach" Silver hisses darkly "What the hell were you thinking? Do you really think I would allow you to sell me to a brothel?!" Silver yells as he pushes Ryuu-ou closer to the wall, choking the life out of him but paid no heed.

"I told you that once I got out of that restraint that I would come for you and I did, didn't I?" He says with a dark smile. "It's bad enough that decided that I now suddenly owe you especially when Sapphia is the one you take orders from, but to insult my lady is a grave insult on any part" Silver says coldly while foxfires surround him. Silver sneers at him before sending him against the nearest pillar, the Dragon King coughs as he tries to take deep breaths from the lack of oxygen.

"She's your lady huh? If she saw you now that would truly leave her scarred for life" Ryuu-ou says coldly as he tries to breath but is finding it hard since the fox had pushed his hand deep against his throat before he had been thrown like he was nothing more than a rag doll. Silver hisses at him darkly. "She's already seen my worst thanks to an unfortunate accident but I swore to her that I would be a better person, sadly it's idiots like you who like to drag me back down to your nasty ass level" Silver spat as he leers at him, talk about trying to get a break from his past. He leans closer and glares.

"I still haven't truthfully paid you back for how you treated me five hundred years ago, the eye was only because it was the only thing to save Umi but" Silver yanks him up. "The way you acted all arrogant and foolish, as you spoke badly about your queen and leader. Even though she wasn't in the area at the time had made me sick to my stomach" Silver hisses now baring his fangs and glares at Ryuu-ou who gulp heavily.

"You disgust me" he hisses.

"Think about what you're doing! If that girl found out what you're doing now then she would never forgive you for this" Ryuu-ou said in a shaky voice. Silver's eyes glinted.

"Right now I care not, it's because of you that I almost lost my reason to live" this took Ryuu-ou by surprise.

"What is she your lover or something?" Silver immediately threw him across the room and glares, masking his blush as he looks away.

"Whether she is or not, she saved my life and I owed it to her to make sure that she would live. You on the other hand almost erased her from existence you selfish twit" This made Ryuu-ou swallow harshly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he looks at the fox.

"What do you mean by that?" Without a doubt there was something that he was missing and he didn't like being in the dark one little bit. Silver glares at his question.

"Oh now you want to know?" Silver asks sarcastically as he sends one of his three foxfires at Ryuu-ou purposely missing. "To bad I'm not telling, you lost that right after what you did what you did back there and not once did you feel guilty for almost being responsible for allowing Sapphia's heir to die" Ryuu-ou gulped in shock.

"Wait are you telling me that Umi really was Sapphia's descendent?!" he yells in shock, now going paler than ever before "I though you were just saying that just to get my eye!" Ryuu-ou cried out in fear as he almost got hit again.

"Did you really think I'd sink as low as to do something so stupid?!" Silver's eyes wide and his body shook with rage.

"Well given your reputation before who wouldn't be so cautious-"

"Not once did I attack when I arrived at your palace. Did I?!" Silver screams in anger now making the Dragon King shrink back in fear.

"N-No! But you had no proof that you were telling the truth. Sapphia always said to carry proof if you were her acting on her behalf!" Silver howled in anger.

"How could I when Umi was close to losing her baby?!" this took Ryuu-ou by surprise. "Demons were swarming at my home and I couldn't leave there for long periods of time since she couldn't defend her self and protect her baby at the same time could she?!" Silver yells. "Well could she?!" He asks now looking at him with fury filled eyes.

"I-"

"Silver!" Lily's voice took them by surprise as they looked at the door. Her hair was a mess but she cared not since her priority was to get Silver back, she continued to pant from running until she stood up straight and faced them.

"Did I get here in time?" she asks before Silver frowns.

"I am kind of in the middle of something" This left Lily stunned at how cold he was being.

"Care to be a good girl and get out please" Lily's mood and concern vanished leaving her glaring at him.

"What did you say you stupid moron?!" Lily screams leaving Silver's hairs to go up in shock as he saw her eyes go sapphire blue. Ryuu-ou gulps in shock as he recognized those eyes.

" _It can't be! Not those eyes!_ " Ryuu-ou screams in fear.

" **I dare you to say that to my face you stupid yōkai!** " a woman's voice took over Lily's leaving Silver to gulp and panic. It was no surprise that Sapphia had now woken up, that woman was determined to get even and no one was going to stop her.

"S-Sorry I was just-"

" **Oh I know Silver and you had better get out of my way while I deal with this pathetic excuse of an underling!** " This left Ryuu-ou shaking in fear as Sapphia turns to glare at him. She was beyond furious and knew that it was his fault. Silver nods now going pale, his eyes now dilated from fear as he stares transfixed by hearing Sapphia's voice. Lily's hair now changed to sapphire blue just like her nails to match her eyes. Her skin deathly pale as her sapphire blue aura surrounded Lily's body, while the mark of the dragon on Lily's right arm was glowing.

He nods quickly before running out the room leaving Ryuu-ou and the sea slugs shaking in fear.

"Don't leave me here with her!" Ryuu-ou cried in fear before Silver slammed it shut, however the noise hit Kamehime's ears as she stood beside the petrified fox. Silver looked up shakily to see the woman.

"Errm…give it a few minutes-"

.

 **KAAABOOOOOOOOM!**

.

The area shook more violently compared to when Silver was 'taking care' of Ryuu-ou. Silver winces knowing that Sapphia was beyond furious given that she was talking so fast that he could almost not hear what she was saying. However the down side for the Dragon King was that Sapphia was using the mother dragon language which meant that she was beyond furious without a doubt.

Kamehime was in shock while Mizuki rushed to greet them with the haori.

"What is going on around here?" Mizuki asks before blanching at how Silver had slumped onto the floor while blocking them from entering.

"It's best that you don't know snake. Believe me save yourself on this one" Silver's eyes twitched as he the doors almost forced themselves open but to his relief had not. Screams coming from the Dragon King were evident as Sapphia continued to 'teach' Ryuu-ou a lesson.

"Oh dear, it looks like Sapphia's not happy at the moment" Silver looks up from Kamehime's words.

"Wait you know it's her?" Silver asks, his face now showing utter disbelief while she smiles weakly.

"I remember how the servants told us about Sapphia's legendary temper. How she gave all royal family line a severe telling off every time they did something bad, but I've never seen her this mad. Is it because of Umi?" Silver froze in shock before nodding weakly.

"I was trying to get some medicine from Umi but the Dragon King wouldn't allow it, now he's in for it" they heard more screams of agony signalling that Sapphia was doing more than using her hands and her words. Kamehime frowns.

"I am sorry for the way my husband was towards you" she says with a small bow. This made him smile weakly.

"Thanks but I think we've got-"

.

 **KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

.

They looked up to see that the roof of the palace had been blown up, followed by a furious dragon's screech causing them all to cringe from the loud pitched scream. Very soon the ground shook and then…silence.

Silver and the pair froze as the area became deathly silent, it was too quiet for their comfort and they did not like it one bit. Very soon the doors opened on their own to Silver's surprise as he almost fell on the floor. He looks back to see to his horror that the room had completely turned into a war zone area. The whole of the room was completely shredded and had nothing but rubble available. Kamehime and Silver entered the room while Mizuki stayed beside Silver, who in turned ignored him and kept looking down. They looked at the other end of the room to see a chair made out of rubble and on top of it was Lily's body but they knew that Sapphia was still in control, her eyes unreadable as she glares at the broken pillar near her causing them to look due to curiosity. Only now at that moment did they wish that they hadn't. Ryuu-ou was laying on the floor looking completely charred and his skin that was showing had black burns on him. Signalling that he had to endure being burned by flames, he had claw marks and cuts as well as bruises all over him. At that moment he looked as if he was dead. But to Kamehime's relief he wasn't, at the far end of the room were a group of sea slugs that were unlucky enough to have got in her way.

" **Don't mind the dead weights my dear** " Sapphia purred as she smiles at a shocked Kamehime, seeing her worrying over her husband made her smile lightly.

" **Worry not the fool will live but I've just sent him a warning about what will happen next time he messes up** " Sapphia winks before getting down. As soon as she was in front of Silver.

 **Slap!**

Silver's face was sent to the side from her left hand.

" **Next time I'll do more than that** " was all she said before relinquishing control over Lily's body. Lily groans as she slumps forward causing Silver to react and grab her before she fell to the floor. Silver shifts her in order to carry her bridal style and looked at her sleeping face, his eyes softened from seeing how peaceful and innocent she looked. If they had been alone he would have nuzzled her cheek but restrained himself, however Kamehime observed him silently.

" _Is this the one who Lily likes?_ " she pondered while glaring at her husband.

"He is so lucky that he's out cold, once he's awake he's going to get it" she scowls at him leaving Silver to smile weakly.

"He's already endured two beatings, why not wait until he's recovered" Silver offered, if Ryuu-ou had been alive the yōkai would have thanked Silver big time but he was still out cold from what happened and was oblivious to the world around him.

Kamehime looks at Silver with a masked expression before nodding and then looks down at Lily's sleeping form.

"We have rooms if you want Lady Lily to rest there" Kamehime asks politely, this took Silver and Mizuki by surprise.

"A-Are you sure?" Silver asks as he stutters from the fact that the Dragon King's wife was being nice to him, was there a catch or something? The woman smiles to his surprise.

"The Land God and I were planning to have tea and a private talk once this mess was sorted, her friends are always welcome to tour the palace while we chat" Kamehime said politely. Silver's eyes twitched from the words 'private chat' catching her attention.

" _Why would Lily want to talk privately to the Dragon King's wife for? Surely she knows that she can talk to me right?_ " Silver asks himself now feeling resentful and upset, he pulls Lily tighter which left Kamehime more determined to talk to Lily now more than ever.

"Be at ease fox it's just a small talk about something" she tries to assure him but it doesn't do much to her dismay. "It's late now, how about getting her to a bed so you can both rest alright?" Silver remains silent as she shows him to a room that Lily can rest in, Silver thanks the woman and enters the room but doesn't leave the room.

Once he puts Lily on the bed, he tucks her in and sits on the long chair and goes to sleep. His mind now wondering to what would upset Lily. It didn't make sense; he opened up and yet now that he thought about it. He knew next to nothing about her which left him frowning, but why would she not tell him?

It seemed unfair but he could only hope that she would talk to him in time.

" _Just give her time Silver, time isn't an easy experience for anyone and you'd be a fool to think that she was happy_ " Serena's words continued to ring in his mind after he had turned up at her home after Lily relinquished the contract between them. It still stung at how bad things had gotten and now they were just master and familiar, but deep down he hoped that they could get back to how they were a children. Open and honest about their problems and feelings. Yes it would seem weird for him as a guy to be open an honest but Lily was known to him to refuse to leap unless she knew that it was safe. He just hoped that the meeting between Lily and the Dragon Queen would be helpful for her and that they could get along soon.

Silver sighs as he tries to lay on the chair and closes his eye in order to sleep.

* * *

Lily remains quiet as she sits on one of the long chairs with the table in front of her; on the table were two cups of tea, a pot of tea and biscuits. Kamehime who was sitting opposite her was sitting while holding an open ornament floral fan in her left hand.

Lily looked down at the borrowed Sakura kimono and looked at the right sleeve that hid her hand.

"Um, thank you for your hospitality Lady Kamehime" Lily says feeling her nerves creep up on her; both from the company and the clothes she was allowed to wear. The female yōkai smiles at her before gesturing the food and drink.

"It's an honour to have tea with a Hikari, I've heard a lot about you from Serena" Kamehime commented with a smile. Lily feels her face go red from the compliment.

"Oh…I see" was all Lily had said now wanting to burry her face in the pillows and never show her face. For a representative she felt like a joke compared to her grandmother, how did that woman even survive in such a polite manner but kept a straight face? To Lily she was nothing more than a human who was asked to be a successor of a Land God who wasn't skilled or well known, the only reason why this important regal woman was able to know was because of her family name and nothing else. Knowing that left Lily more deflated, power wise she was just a baby compared to others despite the fact that she had sensitive hearing that couldn't even be dealt with properly and her knowledge of much was appealing to others. She knew that she should learn in order to get better but Lily only wanted a normal life and forget the scars of the past, but sadly that was not going to happen anytime soon. In turn she was a failure and it left her wondering why Silver was even with someone so pathetic and useless.

"Is there something wrong?" Kamehime's voice broke Lily out of her thoughts and got her to look up.

"Oh no, I'm just thinking sorry for being rude and ignoring you" Lily said now looking guilty.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kamehime asks softly. Lily on the other hand kept looking at her hands.

"How do you do it?" Kamehime looked at Lily now surprised by the question. Lily's eyes narrowed slightly as she clenched her hands. "How are you so calm and polite to someone you don't know? Especially who's only worth is because they are related to someone who has authority over your husband? Someone who could ruin him in the blink of an eye" Lily said grudgingly, eyebrows furrowed as her frustration suddenly decided to come out. "I'm a pathetic, useless and selfish human. I only cause problems and make people miserable, I make things worse when they could have been dealt with. It's no wonder-"

"Stop it" Kamehime's sharp tone and words took Lily by surprise forcing the girl into silence, she doesn't speak or anything allowing Kamehime to continue.

"You are anything but that Lily. You've taken huge hits and you help those who are in need regardless of your safety"

"Tch" Lily gritted her teeth feeling self loathing take over her still that she was sure that miasma was going to surround the room or something. The dragon woman frowned slightly but did not complain.

"You're reckless but the good kind who takes risks in order to make sure that those close to you are safe, so do not put yourself down like that Lily" Kamehime scolded lightly while smiling softly at Lily.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Lily said bitterly taking Kamehime by surprise. "I do cause ruin and misery, I got someone killed and it was my fault regardless of what you say" Lily's words continued to hit the Dragon Queen's heart as she looks helplessly at the bitter girl.

"Why not tell me what happened?" Kamehime asks softly. Lily looks up with a cold expression, just seeing it left the woman wanting to hug Lily tightly and never let go knowing that this was hurting the girl deeply than she was letting on.

"I had a friend…he was sad and broken and I killed him that night end of story" Lily said bluntly, hearing that made Kamehime cringe mentally but didn't let it show.

"Now I'm sure that's not what truly happened" Lily blinked in shock as she saw the woman staring at her fully "you're heart is anything dark, you're hurt and still have not let go of the past. So let's start with the beginning and this time, how did you meet Silver?" Lily's breath was caught.

"What?" she asks her voice now breathless as she looks at Kamehime who smiles softly.

"It's no secret that Serena had given up her title and status as a Goddess in order to be reborn as a human. She did it for someone didn't she?" Lily bit her lip now wanting it to bleed as she looked down. She wanted to vanish in order to escape the guilt but that's what got her into trouble in the first place, evidence was the diary that told her why it was there in the first place.

"Lily" Kamehime placed her hand on Lily making her look up. "Silver without a doubt loves you, never doubt that after all he went to hell and back just to find you. Losing his memories was a setback but he still held on for your sake" Lily continued to shake violently as she covered her mouth with her hand covered sleeve, tears ran down her face as despite the fact that she was trying to hold it in together but failed miserably.

"That boy adores you-"

"Why though?!" Kamehime froze from Lily's yelling, she looked at the girl in shock. "I didn't give him anything in return only pain and misery! I didn't even introduce him to friends I was selfish and cruel to keep him to myself. I don't even know why or how I got to be like that"

"I do" Lily paused and looks up in shock to even hear that the Dragon Queen actually knew the reason for this unreasonable behaviour, however what shook Lily was the fact that the woman was smiling at her.

"It's because you imprinted without realizing it. You were young and were unaware of this, but I can say this that boy adores you otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to be nice or care for you when you met him" Kamehime said with a smile while Lily was left gob smacked.

"I-That can't be right Lady Kamehime! I was only five-!"

"You're family have a condition thanks to a curse, to only love once. Some are lucky to have their loves ones love them back, like you that boy immediately felt something and that was the link. That condition you have makes you similar to a yōkai who only love once and once that love goes it never leaves us and we can never fall in love again. It's sad but do not take it for granted since that boy is jumping hoops to get you to smile. When you collapsed yesterday the look on that fox's face was heart wrenching and it's sad that you couldn't see it for yourself" Kamehime said politely as she sipped her tea. Lily on the other hand looked down weakly.

"Why not tell me about Silver, what drew you to him?" Kamehime asks with a smile. Lily continued to look down.

"…He was lonely" Lily said softly.

"So it was pity you felt or something else?" she asks Lily who looks up sharply before wincing slightly.

"I…I could relate to him, he reminded me of…me" Lily says now looking confused.

"How so?" the woman asks now puzzled.

"Even though I had Lydia and Shinjirou as friends, it wasn't the same sure we were connected thanks to our bad experiences but Silver. Despite his tough guy personality I could relate to his loss, he was scared and hurt by the past and I wanted to help him. I didn't want him to suffer like I did when I lost my parents…" Lily sighs "I don't even know if they're alive anymore or not, no one tells me anything and it's hard to believe anything now a days. But Silver, he was all alone and felt like the world was out to get him after losing his mother and sister. His father was a bully and hurt him a lot for almost a year. When we first met it was scary given how mean he was but after a while we slowly got to know one another and became friends. It made me laugh when his face went red without knowing why, even a small hug got him going red and starts mixing up his words" Lily giggles. Hearing that made Kamehime smile slightly at how animated Lily was getting.

"It must have been a good that you both met" Lily smiles softly.

"It wouldn't have happened if that girl didn't damage the doll my mother gave me, it was the only thing beside the locket that she had given me" Lily said feeling down about the doll. Kamehime smiles as she moves to sit beside Lily causing her to look up.

"What things did you do with Silver?" the Dragon Queen asks as she looks at Lily. Lily thinks back and smiles lightly.

"We always played at the lake, it was our private play spot and I would always meet either after school or during the weekends. At times we climbed the tree and talk about things that bothered us…I remembered trying patch up Silver's injuries, giving him food because his father often starved him as punishment for running out the house. I always asked why he would do that but Silver would just smile weakly and say 'I'd rather be out here than inside that hell hole I call my father's home' Silver no longer felt like it was his home and it left me sad, wondering where he truly belonged and it made me want to get him out of there. He even said that when he was older that he would want to escape and that things would be okay, but they weren't and I knew it that's why I wanted to get him out of there" Lily clenches her hands as she looks down "Uncle Loez even agreed to hide Silver once we got out of there but it went wrong, someone followed me the night I tried to rescue Silver. The person wanted me dead and instead killed Silver who had pushed me out the way just to take the hit" Kamehime's eyes widened in shock, her breath was caught from those words but seeing Lily's eyes glisten with tears. Tears laced with grief, sorrow and guilt it slowly began to tore the female yōkai up deeply.

"It's my fault, no matter what you say. If I, If I hadn't turned up that night he would have still been alive" Lily says now choking on her sobs. Lily felt arms pulling her into someone, next a hand stroked Lily's cheeks despite how wet they were.

"Let it out Lily" she says softly making Lily weep even harder than ever as she clutched onto Kamehime's dress whether it was allowed or not. "It was not your fault. How could you have known that would have happened? You're not all powerful. No one is and we are all allowed to make mistakes, there will always be bad people or yōkai that will always seek to cause harm. Just try and be true to yourself and do not allow them to destroy you alright?" Kamehime asks while tilting Lily's chin up. Tears formed in her eyes causing her sight to be blurry but it mattered not.

"It was not your fault, never doubt that" was all she said as she gave Lily a tissue and allowed the girl to weep some more. "Now tell me why are you so conflicted? Is it because you feel like you're not good enough? Or is it because you are scared?" Lily winces at Kamehime's words leaving the woman to nod.

"I see… given what he's done it's natural to be unsettled but now that he's back where he wants to be, do not fret over it now. What's done is done, you can't change it and the fox would never forgive himself if he knew that he was the cause of your pain" Kamehime says softly as she uses her sleeve to wipe some of Lily's tears "so dry your tears and smile okay?" Lily looks at her blankly, looking like a lost child as she stares at the Dragon Queen. It saddened Kamehime to know that Lily was feeling lost and scared, but hopefully this talk would help Lily out of her shell and live the life she truly wanted to live. Lily looks down slightly still feeling sad and lost.

"But what if I can't, what if I mess up and become a deeper failure? I still don't know what Silver even sees in me to begin with" this made the woman smile at her softly.

"Why not ask him yourself?" This took Lily by surprise as she looks at the woman.

"You're not a screw up Lil" Silver's voice caught her attention making her gasp and turn. He stood at the door frowning as he wore a purple flowered haori over his light blue yukata. "I know you feel insecure and feel like you've robbed me of making friends but you didn't" this took Lily by surprise as he now walks towards her until he knelt down in front of her and held the startled girl's hands.

"I'm glad that you didn't since I wouldn't have been able to handle it, I could only handle one and I dreaded the pity in anyone's eyes but you, you did anything but show pity towards me and that I was grateful for" he says with a genuine smile that tore at her heart.

"But I also caused you to die, I was also selfish-" Silver shook his head.

"You were anything but selfish Lil" he smiles at her softly. "By just being with me alone you helped me slowly recover since I didn't want to be rushed, being with multiple people would have left me awkward and if I must admit it, feel slightly jealous that others had your attention and I didn't" Silver said feeling his cheeks heat up as he looks away. Lily blanched in shock, so he was feeling the same thing as her that time and just thinking about it made her stammer lightly.

"Oh…"

"You felt that way as well didn't you?" Silver asks as he looks at her blankly, his eyes on the other hand showed mirth and amusement that left her wanting to scowl.

"Wow… you went there didn't you" she asks bluntly making him laugh lightly, this caused her to look at him wordlessly as he moved his head down to kiss her knuckles. Lily blinked at the sudden gesture.

"Look I will only say this once. I love you for you so stop doubting yourself, you in my opinion are one of the most kindest, most selfless person I have ever met and you'd be an idiot to assume the worst in yourself" this made her glare at him slightly but he paid no heed.

"You're nice" she says bluntly making him laugh at her sarcastic reply.

"I know, it's a gift" he smirks before she shoved his head back making his smirk grow wider.

"Whatever" she mutters darkly making him laugh even more, this time he kissed her now red cheek which made her look at him with mixed emotions.

"I will say this, I'll wait just like I've done five hundred years ago. I won't force you into anything if you feel uncomfortable with all right? So stop worrying about it" Silver says with a warm smile on his face that left her speechless.

"Now shall we go home now?" Silver asks as he helps her to stand, not even breaking eye contact as they stare at one another's eyes almost allowing the other to show what they were feeling towards the other.

* * *

"What you mean that THAT girl saved you from a group of thugs-OOF!" The dragon king cries out in pain as Kamehime hits him from where he was- the medical room.

"I have you know I was out in the human world trying to get thread to make your haori and they showed up, if it wasn't for Lady Lily I'd have been attacked and you wouldn't have known!" She glares darkly at him, this made him shrink back slightly.

"And by the way you are going to pay dearly for what you did five hundred years ago and for what you also did this week my love" Kamehime said sternly leaving him to sweat badly.

"I swear I didn't know!" he cries out as she pulls his ear in a painful manner.

"And that's alright? You think that it makes everything better? Selling her familiar to a brothel?! What were you thinking you foolish husband of mine?" she hisses darkly as she continues to torment him for a bit longer.

* * *

"No! You cheated!" Lily cries as she whines at him with a glum expression, Silver laughs as he she complains.

It has been three days after the 'rescue' and things were slowly getting back to normal, only now things were starting to go well for the pair to Mizuki, Luca and the shrine spirits' shock. In fact the pair were more civil and more polite to the other, they even smiled more and acted like they were actual long lost friends surprising Mizuki more as they almost forgot that there were people in the house other than them. Which sadly almost didn't sit well with Mizuki until Luca explained how Silver and Lily and actually met leaving the snake familiar utterly mind blown, and if he dared to admit feel slightly guilty to the way he acted. He often smiled and greeted the pair shortly after that, who in turn greeted with happy smiles leaving him feeling happy as well.

Hearing the pair act in such a weird manner as the time reached to about seven in the evening, it had left the other shrine inhabitants confused as to why Lily was yelling in the first place and went to investigate.

"How am I cheating? I don't have yōkai strength thanks to you remember?" Silver comments before Lily cried out in shock

"Ah the Mexican Suplex" he laughs loudly while Lily growls and glares at him before going back on the computer. Which was on the low table so they could sit down and relax.

Luca and the others decided to peek in only to see Lily on the computer with Silver. On screen was two guys holding themselves as they moved while grunting.

"What are you two doing?" Luca asks taking Silver by surprise, sadly that cost him.

"AH YES! I WON!" Lily cheers to his dismay.

"Thanks a lot guys, I lost" he says bitterly while smiling. "We're playing Wrestle Jump-"

"Come on Silver hurry up!" Lily whines leaving him laughing as she interrupted him as he spoke to the others. However Luca was puzzled by how Silver could even play to begin with.

"But how can you play? You're a yōkai so your strength might break huh-?" Luca blinks in shock as Silver flashes a talisman that says 'human strength'.

Silver smirks as he then turned to face the computer, before long the pair began to resume playing the game while ignoring those who were watching. Very soon the ones watching them were slowly starting to leave them alone in peace as they played, it was surprising to get all competitive over a game but it was funny in the long run to have them acting like cats and dogs as they tried to beat the other.

It was after the third round that Lily ended up cheering with glee as Silver who had lost began to sigh while smiling weakly at how he lost.

"Yay! I win-OWAAAH!" Lily cries out as she lands right on top of Silver taking them by surprise. However instead of blushing or feeling awkward or going red in the face which would have them going silent, the pair suddenly began to laugh loudly from how it had happened.

After they slowly sobered up they looked at the other while smiling at the other.

"This is nice" Lily admits while Silver smiles still.

"We should do this again sometime" Silver suggested as they got up from the position that they were in.

"I'd like that, thanks for playing Silver" Lily said while feeling her face go red from smiling so much, he nods in reply.

"You're welcome, thanks for also letting me wear this talisman so I could play properly. In a way it felt like old times when we would play games by the lake" that made Lily grin and sit beside him.

"Good times, I miss them" she admits while pushing a piece of hair so it rested behind her ear. Silver leans close and begins to take her hair band off to her surprise. Very soon he started to sort out her hair so it was now tied up to the left of her but was behind her ear, Lily looked at him with stunned filled eyes. This had made him smile softly at her.

"Try something new with your hair from time to time" was all he said before getting up "Well I've dinner to prepare. Does pizza sound okay?" he asks while Lily was left shell shocked by what happened. Instead of talking she nods slowly making him smile more.

"Okay, it'll be done in about an hour that is unless you want to join in and help me make it" this took her by surprise by how willing he was to include her in this kind of thing. Before he would always act solo or make Mizuki do chores, now a days Mizuki did cleaning without complaint while Silver tended to the food.

"I'd love to… that is if you truly-"

"I did ask" he said with a laugh and helped her up so they could go to the kitchen and prep for dinner.

.

.

.

.

 **Ding dong!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Mizuki get the door!" Silver yells.

.

.

.

.

.

Mizuki blinks in shock as he sees no one.

"There's nobody there!" The snake familiar yells back as he closes the door now feeling nothing but confusion settling in.

.

.

.

.

 **Ding dong!**

"Door!" Silver yells as he gets the stuff done. Once again Mizuki opens the door to see no one and blinks. Since when did they get a doorbell in the first place?

"Hey Lily, quick question" The girl looked up from what she was doing as soon as Silver spoke. The red head at that moment looked perplexed from the sudden doorbell noise after all they never had a doorbell right?

"You didn't happen to install a doorbell did you?" Lily blinks from the question and puts her pencil down.

"No I thought you did" Lily replied leaving them at a loss for words.

* * *

 **Why do I get a bad feeling about that doorbell? XD**

 **Find out why in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 14: When The Bell Tolls For Otoh

**Hi everyone I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter.**

 **Here's the next one XD Plus the music is on Wattpad**

* * *

 **Ding dong!**

.

.

.

.

.

"UGH! Mizuki get the door!" Silver yells now feeling annoyed and frustrated from the doorbell noise, did they even have a doorbell? In fact he was sure that they didn't when they left the house that morning.

.

.

.

.

.

Mizuki for the twenty ninth time opens the door with a frown, blinking as a groan left his lips as once again he sees no one at the door.

"There's nobody there!" The snake familiar yells back as he closes the door and yawns.

"I think someone's playing a trick on us" Lily mutters as she leans on the side of the sink while folding her arms. She wore a beige top and a pair of black shorts.

.

 **Ding dong!**

.

"UGH! DOOR MIZUKI!" Silver yells as he finishes washing the food for lunch.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?!" Mizuki yells back but does as he's asked.

"BECAUSE I'M COOKING!" Silver snaps back causing Mizuki to grumble and open the door. Once again nothing was there to his annoyance which led him to slamming the door shut once more.

He walks back feeling vexed that once again there was that noise and no one was there to greet them.

"I think you're right" Silver agrees as he finishes lunch, on cue Mizuki entered the room looking tired and angry.

"That's the sixtieth time I've had to go to that door" Mizuki said as he slumped on to the table. Silver glares at him.

"NO slouching on the table I had it cleaned" this got the snake up, sadly there was brown varnish sticking to his chin and his uniform. Lily winces before passing Mizuki a cup of tea that Silver had brewed a few minutes ago; the snake familiar nodded his thanks before sipping it. Lily smiles before going back to the sink and leans on it.

.

 **Ding dong!**

.

The room goes silent before a series of groans fill the shrine.

"Not again" Lily says now going to the door.

"No I'll do it" Silver says now stomping off to the door. The pair opened the door to see no one there. They looked at one another before going back to the kitchen feeling tired and deeply annoyed.

"I hate that doorbell" she mutters darkly, Silver and Mizuki groaned in agreement before she leaning on the sink once more.

.

 **Ding dong!**

.

The trio goes silent from the noise just after she leaned against-the sink?! Lily shoves the boys out the way and opens the doors under the sink to see to her annoyance-a doorbell.

"OH COME ON!" Silver howled in anger as the fur on both his tail and ears bristled in anger.

"That was here the whole time?!" Mizuki asks now looking at them in disbelief, even Luca who had entered was surprised to see such a thing hiding there. Lily instead of ranting went to get a screwdriver from the storage area and undoes the screws that attached the doorbell to one of the doors.

"To think that this was pressure sensitive" she mutters darkly as she has it in her hand.

"But where did it come from?" Mizuki asks looking disturbed that they were fooled by such an item, who knew that it would cause that much damage?!

"I don't know but someone is going to pay big time" Lily mutters angrily as she gets up in order to store the doorbell however a thought came to mind…maybe.

* * *

Lily greets Shinjirou the next day as soon as they meet up at college.

"How was your weekend?" Shinjirou asks looking tired but relaxed, Lily grumbles slightly before yawning.

"We had to put up with the fact that someone was pulling a prank on us with the doorbell" Lily says looking more tired as she spoke. The tengu raised a brow and looks at her.

"Wait how long was that going on for?" he asks now looking worried, Lily looks at him dryly.

"Five days" she mutters darkly leaving him to blink as she goes to her class. By the time lunchtime came around did he take her to the library to talk quietly, confused she allowed him to take her there and took out a book for studying before greeting him at a desk.

"Look Lily I've to tell you something" Shinjirou says weakly leaving her to frown.

"What's up?" Lily asks as she looks at the book.

"I- is Silver listening or nearby or something?" he asks as he looks round, Lily moved the book down and frowns at him.

"No why?" she asks before putting the book back up so he didn't see her face.

"Well I have a slight confession to make" he says with a weak smile that got her looking at him.

"Did you get a confession letter or did you find someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Lily asked as she moved the book down to look at him properly.

"Erm no"

"Did you get evicted from my old home?" this got him blinking in shock.

"No I doubt that's possible" he says with a frown.

"Unless my uncle says so, he might have if you destroyed his home" Lily commented. "I hope for your sake that you didn't" this time he frowns.

"Like I would destroy your home, you'd murder me on the spot" that she couldn't disagree with.

"Did you hire women into the house only now you're facing a lawsuit?" she asks dryly, Shinjirou did a double take and looked at her as his eyes went wide.

"What the-no" he hissed as he tried to make sure that no one was listening.

"You didn't bring a homeless person into my home only to find them stealing half the stuff in there right?"

"Lily please stop" the tengu asks weakly now wanting to leave thanks to all the images she was filling him with, to his relief she shrugs and puts the book up.

"Look I know about the doorbell"

"Did Luca tell you about it?" she asks as she reads.

"Well no, not really but I have a slight confession to make about it. You see I installed the door bell onto one of the doors under the sink, so if someone leaned or pushed the door it would make anyone assume that someone was at the door" Shinjirou said with a sheepish smile. Lily went silent before putting the book down after a few minutes; the red haired male went rigid from her glare.

"You're a real A-hole you know that right? It was driving us nut for days" she mutters as she glares at him, this sadly made him laugh.

"It was mostly suppose to be a prank, since I had a feeling that the fox would go crazy over the noise" he says with a smile. Lily however looked at him dryly.

"He, Luca, the shrine spirits myself and Mizuki were getting agitated over it. You have no idea of how long we were trying to figure it out" she replies blandly. Shinjirou smiles as he looks at her.

"Think of it this way, you can use this to get out of situations" This piped Lily's interests as she looks at him.

"Hmm…you're right. Not bad you dope" she says before kicking his shin under his desk. The tengu winced from the force of the blow that it was taking all his will power not to react.

"Thanks for that talk, I'll try and persuade Mizuki and Silver not to kill you" Lily says as she gets up and walks away.

"Oh come on it was funny" Shinjirou cried as he looked at her, suddenly two hands grabbed both of his shoulders however the hands were of different strengths and size.

"Oh it was alright" Shinjirou went rigid from the voice of who was speaking. The voice was laced with anger and amusement.

"In fact I was the one who had to answer it more than sixty times I have you know" said the other voice who sounded like he was angry as well. Shinjirou who was frozen turned his head shakily to the right and saw to his terror Silver's furious gaze before turning to the left and saw Mizuki smirking. Lily came back while folding her arms.

"Told you he would blab" she said bluntly. "Just don't leave a mess please and keep him alive" and with that Lily was off to class.

"Lily? Lily come on it was only a joke-Lily?!" Shinjirou cried while she walked away. Sadly Silver's grip tightened making him flinch.

"Oh it was funny, but it wasn't when we were trying to sleep" Silver said coldly before forcing the tengu up.

"Act causal and if you so much as alert anyone about this, you might not be so lucky after that" Silver said with a dark smile that left the idol sweating like mad.

"It won't be so bad, after all it's just a private chat right?" Mizuki asks with narrowed eyes, despite the fact that he was smirking. Just seeing that made Shinjirou not only gulp but it had left him thinking that it wasn't the best idea to prank a trio of short tempered people whether they were yōkai or not.

"Just leave the face alone" was all he said before they hauled him out the library.

"Oh I don't think we can guarantee that after what you did" Silver said with a smirk knowing full well that the tengu had a performance tonight.

" _Oh crap_ " Shinjirou panicked as he stared at them in fear and horror.

* * *

Lily patted her shorts lightly while smirking to herself, after sorting out her blue and light green shirt she went to brush her hair before using her hairband.

"Let's hope this works" she said as she left the room in order to do some chores.

"So why not do a festival here?" Luca's voice hit her ears as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah Silver why not? After all it'll attract more worshipers to the shrine" Mizuki asks with glee.

"No thank you, we have a decent amount as it is" Silver says bluntly as he drank some tea, Lily smiles at him knowing that he was doing his best not to drink sake and was using an alternative instead.

"I think that's a good idea" Lily piped up to Silver's dismay, his hears flattened themselves to his ears while the others cheered. "After all it'll be a good experience to host a festival" Lily smiles as she beams, Silver looks at her briefly while his eyes narrowed.

"Plus the God has to do a sacred dance and it's called the Kagura Dance" Oishi added with a grin.

"Mikage did the dance every festival" Dai commented "But Serena's dance left more people wanting to go there leaving him losing followers" he winced from the memory. Lily blinks in shock from what he said.

"It was a contest hosted in Izumo" Serena's voice caught their attention as she entered the room looking tired to their shock.

"Hi Grandmother" Lily greets before hugging the woman tightly, Serena chuckles as she hugs her back.

"It took a lot of attention from the other Gods and Goddesses as well" Mizuki said as he thought back to when it happened, Serena grumbled.

"It was that fools fault for hosting it five hundred years ago" Serena mutters darkly.

"Who?" Lily asks as she looks at her, Serena gave her a withered look leaving Lily in shock from the fact that her grandmother was that affected by one person.

"The God of Wealth who's name I refuse to acknowledge for personal reasons" she mutters, Silver snorts from her response leaving her to raise a brow.

"What did he do?"

"It's what he is, he's a flirtatious git who I would curse and hit every time I see him" Serena mutters as she grabs the tea Silver gives her, she mutters her thanks and drinks a bit. "He's the head God of Izumo and everyone takes orders from him" she commented.

"Everyone except you, your sisters and the one who put you all to the tasks you were set right?" Silver asks as he looks at her. Lily blinks in shock as she tries to process what was being said.

"True, but I am not a fan of that perverted, flirtatious arrogant flamboyant blond idiot" Serena mutters, this left Lily's eyes widening so much that she was sure that her lashes had touched her eyebrows. "I'm so glad now that I'm not a Goddess since I don't have to look at his ugly mug ever again whenever there was a yearly conference" Serena continued to mutter darkly leaving Lily smiling weakly at how bitter her grandmother was. Mizuki and the others were shocked to see how mad she was except Silver who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Just do me a favor Lily" this got the teen looking "There's a test coming up since he and some others don't see you worthy enough, just use your powers to and tricks to outwit the plonker who will be coming to test you" The woman comments while looking at Lily.

"Who is it?" just hearing that question made Serena grumble.

"You've met him at the seaside, he's got an odd taste in fashion who is friends with Mikage and he's a Wind God to boot. You must be careful but polite" Serena comments before smiling suspiciously "you don't want him to see how much of a 'firecracker' you truly are" she winks leaving Lily blinking before a smirk appeared on her features as she recognized the look. ' **Give him hell'**

"No problem, you did send me to that school you know" Lily says as she flips a lock of her fringe back. "I can be lady like if I want to, just erm where do you keep the-?"

"In the storage area and by the way be weary of the box with a talisman in it" Lily blinks from the information "There's a spider demon in there and he was too powerful for Mikage to exorcise so he locked it away for good measure" Serena added before sighing from her drink.

"By the way I heard Silver knows the sacred dance, he's a mean teacher but he'll help you. Isn't that right young man?" Serena asks with a smile that left Silver cringing.

"Yeah sure whatever" he mutters before looking away, now wanting to hide in the basement again. Serena smiles before patting his back.

"Don't be like that, didn't you tell me that you wanted to impress Lily with the dance?" Serena asks with a soft smile as she winked at the blushing boy. Lily blinks before smiling at him.

"Really?" Lily asks eagerly leaving Silver to groan mentally at how embarrassing things had gotten thanks to her grandmother.

"Don't be so bashful Silver" Serena smiles as she pats his back "Besides Mizuki can practice on how to use the flute" she added to an eager Mizuki.

"Can we try today?" Lily asks now bouncing up and down in her spot leaving Silver wanting to leave while she wasn't looking at him.

"Why not tomorrow lunch, after all Silver would need to prepare wouldn't he?"

"Sure" Lily chirped before getting something to eat only to see a tray of food on the kitchen table.

"Must you really want to do it?" Silver grumbles as he wraps his arms around her middle.

"Why not? I want to see how you do it as well" she says while smiling.

"Yeah but I was young and too eager to please back then"

"Plus he did fall on his tail when Mikage tried teaching him when he was six" Serena called making Lily turn her head to look at a red faced fox.

"Daaw I'd have love to see that" she says while cooing.

"Why?" he whines weakly "It was embarrassing and I was wearing big clothes so I tripped up a lot" This got her smiling even more.

"Ah but it was cute" she says while tilting her head to the left and patted his arm gently. "Can't you show me just this once please" she pleaded leaving him wincing.

"Lily…please" Silver whined as he tried to leave until she pulled him close.

"I'll let you date me" This made him freeze as she smiles, his breath was caught by what she was suggesting.

"What?"

"What? We haven't dated or anything plus think of it this way, a free day of no working. Instead we just go somewhere fun" she suggested while smiling eagerly. "Please I really want to see you do it" Lily pleaded as she pouted and batted her eyes while looking at him. Just seeing her do that made him blush like mad as the kitsune's heart started to beat like crazy from the fact that she was not only too close for his comfort, but from what she was suggesting. Sure he wanted to spend some time with her without the usual interruption, but he wasn't sure whether she would want to given what happened before.

"Pretty please Silver" she pleaded as she gave him the cute look that left him turning his head.

"A-Alright fine! Just stop that" Silver pleaded loudly as he tried to avoid Lily's eyes so she didn't see what he looked like now, however instead of moving away Silver was left completely stunned by the tingling feeling in his left cheek.

"Thank you!" Lily chirps with a wide smile before taking the tray to the living room to eat. Silver was left rooted to the spot as he slowly lifted his left hand to touch his cheek, his face now beet red from the fact that she pecked his cheek and left slightly skipping away without looking back.

Silver slowly exhaled before going to the sink in order to wash his face with cold water. Talk about unexpected but on the bright side he did get a date out of it.

* * *

Lily sat in the corner of the empty room with Silver wearing his uniform; he looked like a nervous dear that was about to cross the road to her surprise. In his right hand was a light brown stick with bells.

"Right…erm" Silver looked at the stick weakly before Lily stood up and walked towards him, she placed her hand on his before sighing.

"Silver, would it help if I was not in the room?" She asks lightly leaving him wincing at how nervous he was; after all he hadn't done this dance in years. Lily frowns before taking out a blindfold leaving him startled at the fact that she had it to begin with.

Lily then tied the blindfold around his head in order to cover his eyes.

"This is silly" He whined as Lily's hands left him.

"Think of it this way, if you can't see me you might do better"

"But I can't see Lily" he muttered.

"I thought you had a good sense of balance" She said with a teasing smile leaving his face to go red.

"I-I do have a sense of balance Lily" he says feeling offended.

"Then try or should I leave the room?" Lily asks with a smile knowing that he can't see her but he can smell her. Silver rolls his eyes behind the blindfold and shakes his head.

"No I will do it" he says before trying to move, his movements were slightly clumsy and he almost went into a wall to her dismay. Feeling that he was not only embarrassing but hurting himself at the same time did he stop.

"Lily I can't do it I'm sorry" he says weakly before he felt one hand grab his hand that held the stick.

"Why don't I keep you steady and you nudge where you want to move, would that help?" Lily asks behind him. Silver felt himself grow red and started to feel his body heat up from how close she was, it didn't help that his tail was between them so it could brush itself against her leg by accident. This was making sweat run down his brow from the position but that stopped once Lily moved his hand to shake the bell.

"Let's start" she says with a cheerful voice, Silver then swallowed thickly before trying to look back on how Mikage showed him the dance. His movements were a little sloppy before he slowly picked up on the steps, imagining Mikage teaching him the steps. As kind as he was, the man was patient to his relief.

Silver to Lily's relief was moving in a fluid manner and stepped back allowing him to move more gracefully. Watching him as she leaned against the wall, a smile bloomed on her face as he moved until he walked towards where she was and stopped to her confusion.

"Silver-Ah?!" Lily yelped as Silver pulled her towards him and this time her back was towards his front. Hand now holding the stick as he moved with her while her back was still against him. Lily tried to follow only to trip a few times to her dismay but tried to pick up when he would shift, turn or move. Very soon Silver stopped and placed his head on her shoulder before a sigh left his lips.

"Not so easy right?" he asks huskily from moving without pausing. Lily nods and leans against his head.

"You can still teach me right?" Lily asks until she felt his happy emotions bubble up from inside his heart.

"All right, but I won't go easy on you" Silver replied sounding like he was amused.

"No worries, I can try and manage but I still want the festival to go as planned" She said making Silver groan and bang his head on the crook of her neck making the girl laugh at his reaction.

"Come on you big baby" she laughs as she pats his head in a mocking manner.

"But I don't want to…it's bad enough that I have to teach this hard dance as it is" he mutters making her laugh even more.

"Ah but you get a date out of this" she hints with a grin, hearing that made him grumble slightly.

"Better be a good one" he mutters darkly leaving her to burst out laughing once more, however part of him was smiling at the fact that he had something to look forward to.

* * *

"No turn left not right" Silver said before slapping her foot with his fan and frowned. Lily stops and glares at him.

"Gee thank you now is the hitting necessary?" she asks blandly before redoing the steps.

"It is if you're making the same mistakes" he says as he gets up and tries to show her the steps again. "You have to be confident when you do this, it's hard to do yes but if you do it correctly it'll zap your energy regardless since you're moving constantly" he says bluntly. Lily didn't complain, instead she tried again to follow what he was doing after watching him repeat the step.

Very soon the pair were on the floor with their backs against the wall, both were panting from working very hard to get the Kagura Dance perfect.

"T-Take a break" Silver said before flopping over and whining. "I can't believe I asked Mikage to teach me this, I could have gotten away with it as well" hearing this made Lily release a shaky laugh.

"Ah but would have taught me this dance?" she asks while trying to smile, this made him bark out a laugh.

"You're grandmother?" Silver replied even though it sounded like he was asking a question leaving them laughing even more.

"I doubt it, she would have wanted you working both you and I to bone with this dance" Lily replies before yawning.

"I'll get us some dinner…once I get up" Silver said before his hand drops after he tried to lift it up but lost the energy to keep it there. Without warning the pair had released a chuckle from what had happened.

* * *

By the time the pair had gotten up it was past eight, this meant that dinner time was going to be late to Silver's dismay since he didn't trust Mizuki round the kitchen. However to their relief Serena had whipped up something for them leaving Silver wanting to thank the woman a lot.

"You were helping my granddaughter this is the least I can do" she giggles as she pats his head in a kind manner. The group began to chat about what to do for the festival thanks to Luca who mentioned that the reason why people weren't coming so much was because they had thought that the place was haunted, Lily glared at Silver as soon as she heard that leaving him sweating like mad.

"Okay! Okay! We can do the festival" Silver says feeling annoyed that he was being badgered into doing it, Mizuki smirks in victory knowing that Luca and Lily had got him doing something out of character.

"We should do a kissing booth" Mizuki commented leaving them looking at him sharply.

"Mizuki it's a holy shrine not the red district" Lily comments blandly leaving Silver to snort as he drank, this caused his drink to splash at his face but he was too amused to care at the moment.

"How about a goldfish station" Serena asks as she sips her drink.

"I'm not trafficking fish" Lily glares at her grandmother leaving Silver to laugh even more, this made the woman glare him which sadly only made it worse.

"I was talking about the shikigami fish I can create" Lily gives her a look.

"You never do that" Lily adds leaving Luca to snort.

"Come on Auntie, Some I'm sure want a fishing station and cotton candy" Luca says weakly.

"I'm still against holding fish hostage just so children can try and scoop them up" she mutters darkly. Serena chuckles.

"How about I create shikigami fish only they can give good luck" This had now piped Lily's interest.

"Yeah I guess that could work but how long will they live for?" she asks.

"They have the normal life span of a normal fish Lily, stop being too stubborn" Serena laughs at how protective her granddaughter was towards animals.

"Hmm" Lily kept looking at Serena before finishing her food.

By the time Silver and Mizuki had finished cleaning it was now time for bed, everyone had bid Serena farewell since she had to go back home.

"I had fun, thank you all" was all she said before leaving them to get ready for sleep.

* * *

"Lily Hikari, average height" Lily stopped at the entrance of the room and blinked from the pink haired person who was in hall that she was using for practice, she was currently wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"You're looks…I'd give it a C" the man commented as he ticked something on the clipboard he held, seeing that made her frown. "Power very low" Lily had to scowl at that since she was concealing her power for a good reason which was to prevent a lot of dangerous people and yōkai from bothering her.

"Overall not even average I must say" The man says with a smug smile. Lily immediately felt her right eye twitch as she frowns while placing her hands on her hips; she glares at the man who was being rude as he smiled at her leaving her annoyed.

"Talk about disappoi-"

.

 **Ding dong!**

.

"SILVER! GET THE DOOR!" Lily yells which interrupted the man's speech leaving him starting at her in shock.

"E-Excuse me let me-"

.

 **Ding dong!**

.

"SILVER! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE DOOR!" Lily rants now looking at the hallway, still no one responded leaving her to bite her lip.

"Manners I'd give you a D-"

.

 **Ding dong!**

.

"Alight! That's it!" Lily snaps a she storms out the room leaving him stunned at how short her temper was. Otohiko waited continued to wait while looking at his report; after an hour had passed had he then started to wonder where she had gone to. He began searching the place only to find no traces of the Land God leaving him to blink.

"Erm what just happened?" He asks now looking annoyed as he looked at the door to see no doorbell.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Lily whines as she flops on to the futon in one of Serena's guest rooms.

"You're telling me, who knew that he would show up" Silver sighs as he flops onto the chair, to their relief they had been able to practice in peace after giving the he/she guy the slip. Serena as soon as she saw them and Mizuki had immediately laughed at how they tricked Otohiko into thinking that Lily had gone to see where Silver was due to the fact that he was no answering.

"You are definitely your mother" Serena commented as she hugs Lily once she entered the living room later that day making the girl whine a bit.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asks as she got up to drink something.

"Because she would always pulled stuff like that to get out of sticky situations" Lily felt herself deflate slightly while Silver chuckles a bit, she looks at his sly look making her look back at her cup.

"But be careful" This got them look at her annoyed expression as she frowned. "He will test you on behave of that flamboyant fool regardless so you must be prepared to deal with whatever he throws your way" Serena added leaving them to go silent.

"Don't worry" Silver then looked at Lily with surprised eyes as she looked at her cup. "If he tries to trick my eyes I'll see right through it right?" She asks with a wink making Serena smile.

"The eyes that see the truth" was all Serena had said as she smiles to herself.

* * *

Lily and the others went back to the shrine after three days in order to prepare for the festival; Luca immediately contacted Shinjirou about getting a permit so they could sell food at the shrine. To their relief the dark red haired male had come through and provided some help for the festival that would be taking place in less than two weeks on a Saturday.

Lily during that time went to distribute fliers and was able to encourage some children to come.

"It's going to be a really fun festival, there'll be lots of food and activities like getting goldfish" some of the children were left stunned while some were in awe before they left now chatting about what was going on.

"I'm surprised that you managed to show your face after that stunt you pulled" said a very annoyed male who Lily could now identify as Otohiko.

"Surely I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you" Lily says coldly as she walks off leaving him glaring at her.

"Well you don't have much of a choice I'm afraid my dear, after all since you are Mikage's successor I would want nothing more than to see if the successor is as good as he says you are" Otohiko says coldly. "Quite frankly I don't see what the fuss is about with you, after all you're just an average girl with no sense or respect to your elders" This made Lily stop and turn to glare.

"Humph! I don't respect idiots who think that it's okay to look down at people regardless of their position. In the end of the day we are all the same, give that we have all been brought into this world. We share the same moon, the same sky, the same air and yet it's idiots like you who take it for granted so excuse me for being so 'cold' to an arrogant jerk like you" Lily's voice was laced with venom as she glares at him leaving his mind to assume that this was Serena instead of Lily who was standing in front of him.

"Regardless girl, you are unworthy to even host such an important event so I'll test you to see if you are in the slightest bit worthy" Otohiko said before making Lily go into a deep sleep, the Wind God caught her before she injured herself and watched her mind as he began the test.

* * *

"Just great where am I?" Lily asks as she sat up and looked round the moment she woke up, Lily noticed the streets and realised that she had passed out for some reason. She stood up and went to head back home knowing that the others would be looking for her given how the sun was already setting in the distance.

"Lily!" a woman's voice reached her ears causing Lily to look round the area to see nothing; she frowned but said nothing as she now tried to locate the source of the noise.

"There you are Lily!" this time a man's voice could be heard before Lily turned to the left and blinked showing empty eyes.

"Oh Lily there you are! We missed you!" A woman cried, at that moment Lily could identify the woman as her mother had appeared with a smile on her face as she hugged Lily, Lily looked as the woman's long brown wavy hair had covered Lily's shoulders as she was hugged. Beside the woman was a man that she recognized as her father who was smiling brightly as he patted Lily's shoulder; it was then that Lily turned to look at a boy who around her age stand beside her father. Instead of smiling he had given her a 'are you really believing this BS?' look leaving her mood to sour.

"Seriously he/she guy?" Lily asks blandly "You could have done better" She says while shaking her head before yawning loudly.

Suddenly the area was reverted back to normal leaving Otohiko in shock as he stood looking at her after he had just placed her against a lamp post.

"H-How-?!" he cried out in shock.

"I haven't seen them since I was four days old. You of all people if you have read my file properly would have known that" She says while narrowing her eyes at him. This made him sweat like mad as she glares at him.

"Th-that wasn't even a minute and already you passed the test!" he says as he looks at his stop watch now wondering if the stop watch was even right. There was no way that anyone could pass in a minute.

"What can I say? My parents are dead" Silence now filled the area leaving him feeling completely uncomfortable from just looking at her.

"O-Oh…"

" _Talk about awkward_ " he said weakly as he looked at the clipboard.

"You're telling me, how sad can you get?" Lily said as she got up and brushed the dirt off her shorts "Well I'm going home" she said dryly as she walked away leaving Otohiko stupefied and stuttering the whole time as she walked away.

"T-That brat passed!" He said now feeling mortified at how easily she passed the test and it was to do with desires as well.

"Hoooooow?!" he whines now feeling like he had been cheated.

* * *

Mizuki, Silver and Luca were shell shocked from hearing why Lily was late after she turned up looking tired if slightly annoyed.

"Are you telling me that he actually brought your parents into your dream state in order to test you?" Luca asks now wincing from how Otohiko was taking it.

"Yup…should have really thought that part through, oh well" Lily says bluntly as she sipped her drink slowly while Silver was snorting a bit after recovering.

"All right Lily time for bed" Silver said as he stood up, Lily gave him a dry look.

"What are you my dad? I have work to do" Silver however ignored her and lifted her up so she was forced to put her arms around his neck.

"You're eyes are drooping and you have practice in the morning, you don't want to leave people disappointed right?" he asks with a soft smile that left her quiet. Lily nodded grudgingly as she looked down.

"Fine" she said while sighing as he places her into bed and turns to leave.

"Have a good sleep" he says softly before leaving her to sleep since she had already gotten ready for bed before dinner time to their surprise.

* * *

By the time it was morning Lily was greeted by the sound of shouting.

"You have no idea of how to even host a human festival" Shinjirou's voice reached Lily's ears making her sit up and blink before yawning.

"What time is it?" She asks while rubbing her eyes cutely before grabbing her phone to see nine am to her dismay.

Sadly she had to get up to sort out the arguing.

"Having a place with alcohol is a bad idea" Silver comments as he glares at Mizuki who whined.

"Plus she did put the ban so none of it near the shrine" Shinjirou added as he looks at them blandly while Lily entered the room with a tired look.

"Morning auntie" Luca grins as he waves at her, Lily grunts as she goes to get something to drink.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asks a females voice that got Lily looking behind her to see to her shock.

"P-Princess Himemiko?!" Lily gasps as she almost drops the glass. "Wh-What are you doing here so early?" Lily asks now looking down at her white shirt and black shorts.

"Well you did invite us and I must say if that it's worrying if you greet your guests looking like that" Said a male voice that left Lily wanting to grit her teeth in anger, instead she turns slowly to see Ryuu-ou frowning at her.

"Do excuse me but I was not aware that I had to be up and dressed to see people at this time" she says calmly.

"Personally I'm here because my wife had received an invitation to come to the festival" Ryuu-ou said bluntly while Lily went to get something drink and moves to join the group.

"Oh so she won't be coming?" Lily asks looking surprised.

"She gives her condolences" was all he said leaving her to mask her disappointment. "But I must thank you for helping her when she was being harassed by a group of thugs" Ryuu-ou said in a way that looked as if he had a bitter taste in his mouth. Lily just looked at him and shrugged to his surprise.

"I don't like leaving people to suffer in such a manner" Lily says bluntly before taking a sip of her drink. "Anyone with a brain would have helped"

Himemiko who listened smiled mentally at how kind Lily was.

The group at that moment began to discuss what to include for the festival, thankfully Shinjirou had been able to save Lily by introducing more ideas to help with the festival, he had also informed Lily that he had managed to get a certificate from the health center so they could sell food.

"You'll need a few toilets set up and a fortune telling booth" Shinjirou added while sitting to the left of Lily while Silver sat on the other side.

"Grandmother will love to help with the prediction booth" Lily piped up; she mentally smirked at how Ryuu-ou had not only gone pale but gulped at well.

"The toilets can be set up without a problem" Silver added while smirking at Ryuu-ou, he sent his brows up and down as he looks at Lily who snorts as she drinks.

"So…how's Serena doing?" Ryuu-ou asks looking slightly tense as he looks at Lily.

"Probably finding a weapon to beat you with" Lily replies with a cheerful smile that left him sweating under the brow.

.

 **Elsewhere**

"Nope, nope, too brutal I need him alive" Serena said while sorting through the weapon room "Too girly, too classy-" Serena says bluntly while throwing a dog shaped bat out the huge trunk that was the length and size of an average bed.

"Nope too kinky" she throws the whip out "Too-NO!" she throws a bear trap out the box leaving the floor a little messy.

"Maybe I should go for the harpoon method since he does live in the sea" She says as she sits and cups the side of her face with her right hand while her elbow leaned on the back of her left hand.

"Nope too medieval, too Spartan so what should I use on that guy?" she asks with a frown, her hair moved in a wispy manner as she moves.

"AH HA!" A huge grin formed on her lips as she finally came to the conclusion of what to do. Her eyes glinted from what she had in mind.

.

 **Back at the shrine**

Ryuu-ou almost choked in fear from what Serena would do to him as he went extremely pale to Mizuki and Shinjirou's surprise. The things that woman could do when she was mad were so horrific that he would not even talk about it. In fact she almost rivaled Sapphia in the fear factor.

Luca blinked at the yōkai while Himemiko was stunned to see the yōkai, now wanting to go out for some air. This had left the group in shock at how quick he was when it came leaving the room.

"I think grandmother scarred him for life" Lily says weakly while the boys nod in agreement. Himemiko on the other hand was confused as to what was going on.

"It turns out my grandmother and I are descendants of a Celestial Dragon called Sapphia and she terrifies Ryuu-ou deeply" Lily explains while Silver chortles from her words.

"You missed out the bit in where she took over your body in his palace, I'm not joking Princess Himemiko that woman had left him for us to see the once proud king lying half dead on his own floor not too long ago" Silver said with a weak smile. Just seeing her anger look was enough to give him the chills. Himemiko clacked her teeth while her eyes went wide in shock.

"You're Sapphia's descendent?!" she asks now looking at her with petrified eyes. Lily pulls back in shock from how much emotion was spewing out the startled yōkai.

"Y-Yes is that a problem?" Lily asks as she sees Himemiko looking down weakly.

"Forgive me I had no idea you were related" she said shyly.

"I didn't know either until a while ago, I'm still trying to adjust to it all" Lily waved her hands as she spoke.

"But still, had I know I would have-"

"No Himemiko" Lily said sternly shocking yōkai disguised girl to look up "I don't want any 'royal' treatment, I am me and I'm glad to know you on a personal friend level" Lily says with a warm smile as she holds Himemiko's hands lightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way, honest" Lily continued to smile as she spoke; Himemiko was in awe from how kind Lily was.

"I remember Serena when she first met me, I was quiet small at the time but she gave me a warm smile just like the one you often show. I never met such a kind person even if she was once a Goddess or one who chose to be reborn as Sapphia's descendent. Her words were so kind that it left me feeling more courageous and at ease, even when she sang it was like listening to a mother singing a lullaby" Himemiko said with a smile as she reminisced about the time she first met Serena. Lily smiles softly to herself leaving Shinjirou thinking back to when he first met her grandmother, she was strict for sure but she had a kind heart. To think that she knew his father left him speechless but didn't say anything as his mind went back to the traumatic place that he had once lived in.

"Grandmother always did sing songs, she sang me songs that were said to be filled with power if you sing it correctly with the right feeling" Lily replied, she smiled as she thought back to the time when she was a child. Her mind went to a certain song that left Lily wanting to join in and sing, but Serena would always say that she wasn't ready to sing it yet leaving her to pout but listened regardless.

Silver's eyes softened as he watched Lily smile guessing that it was to do with Serena, he was happy that the woman did play an role in her life but did wish that Lily's parents were around. But he knew that it wasn't safe nor wise given the recent problems.

" _Hopefully soon_ " he thought to himself as he gets up to clean some stuff that had been left in the sink.

* * *

"Right not left and lift your arm up" Silver said sternly as he moved her arm up and moved back "again from the top"

Lily groans but doesn't complain. Instead she starts from the top and tries to get the moves right while listening to the dubstep music on her laptop. Mizuki was with Luca trying to practice the flute only-

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze" Luca groans as he hung his head from the lack of music.

"Let's just take a break" the boy says weakly and gets up. Mizuki looks up from playing and blinks.

"I was sure that I was doing okay" he said before putting the flute down.

Lily smiles as she hands the box containing a seal to Serena who kindly disposed of it for protective reasons.

 **Izumo**

A box appeared in front of a blond haired man who was running the Izumo shrine. Sadly one of his familiars opened the box and was swallowed whole scaring everyone in the area.

"WHO BROUGTH THAT THING HERE?!" the man yelled as more of his familiars were being eaten.

"Save us Lord Ookuninushi!" Cried one of the familiars as he was about to be eaten by the giant spider demon that was coated in very heavy miasma.

 **Mikage Shrine**

Lily was able to help get a few stalls up and running, smiling at the kitsune-bi that were illuminating the area around them.

"So pretty" she said in awe while Silver smiled and held her close so her back was against his chest.

"They say it's traditional for them to light the way to the shrine, that way no one would get lost and the kitsune-bi will appear until the day of the festival. Allowing people to come and visit safely" Silver said softly. Lily smiles as she looks at them, not knowing that Shinjirou was watching them with pensive eyes. As much as he was happy that they were getting along he worried about her deeply, the last thing he wanted was for her to have her heart broken once more by this guy regardless of their history.

"I'm happy that Mikage let me stay here, just seeing and knowing about all this is really amazing. It's all so magical and it makes me think that I am living in a dream" she says softly before he kissed the top of her head.

"You're doing well, just tomorrow and the festival will start. Just have confidence and you'll be fine" he said kindly leaving her to chuckle softly.

"I hope your right" she says with a warm smile as they look at the kitsune-bi continue to illuminate the area around them, she feels his arms tighten slightly around her middle but she doesn't mind this time. After all this was an interesting sight to see and she didn't want to rant or anything just because he wants to hug her from behind.

Even watching them had left Shinjirou feeling slightly empty even though he was happy to see them interacting, sure the engagement had been broken off but their bonds were now more stronger than ever to his relief. He just hoped that in the future that someday he could find someone just like Lily had, to him it was a lucky find since she wasn't even looking for anyone even when they were children. To think this all started because that bully who had ruined Lily's only item that had been left to her by her mother.

* * *

It was the night of the festival and to Lily and Luca's surprise it the area was packed with people both yōkai and humans. Some were in their own shops selling items, some were buying the merchandise on offer while Silver patrolled the area to make sure that nothing was going wrong.

Lily during that time was walking with Luca since Shinjirou was attracting a lot of attention to their dismay, which mean that she couldn't hang out with her brother/friend. However seeing the people happy with what they were seeing while some children were taking part in activities and were having fun as well left them at ease.

"This is going to be amazing auntie" Luca said as they walked through the street venders, Lily smiles as she looks at him.

"Don't be too nervous, just play with the flute and you'll be fine" Luca said with a grin before passing her an amulet that had the symbol of good luck. Lily took it and thanked him as she pulled him close for a hug.

"Let's go see where Mizuki is since Ryuu-ou and Himemiko are making sure that things are going well for the festival" Lily said with a now honest smile. Luca chuckles and links his arm with hers so they don't get lost.

"Let's hope no one is scaring the customers" Luca teased, this left Lily groaning at the thought.

"Please no jinxing" she pleaded until she spotted someone.

"Hey book guy!" Lily waved as she approached the black haired male who she helped find a book in the bookstore she worked at.

The black haired male turned to look at her in a purple butterfly white yukata, he frowned at the name she called him.

"Did the book help you in some way?" Lily asks as Mizuki looks at them, even Luca was confused by this sudden turn of events. The male looked at her blankly before turning his head.

"It was interesting" he said in a monotone voice.

"I'm glad, so enjoying the festival?" she asks looking slightly relaxed and eager from all the people's positive emotions.

"In a way" he replied making her chuckle.

"Tough guy huh?" she asks while nudging him lightly which almost made him drop his fox mask. "Don't be too shy, this is a time of happiness surely you're with someone right?" she asks while grinning. The male frowned at her.

" _What is with this girl? Why is she so happy_?" the male thought darkly leaving Luca uneasy.

"Why shouldn't I be happy sir, it's a festival and-"

"Lily!" the group turned to see Silver frowning at her. "You do remember that you have to preform the Kagura dance in ten minutes right?" he asks while walking towards her. During that split second Lily could sense shock and anger radiating off of the black haired male to her surprise.

"Come on" Silver said sternly before pulling her away from Luca.

"WHA-!" Lily yelped from the force of the pull. "Okay I'll talk later bye guys!" Lily said with a smile as she waved at them before following Silver back to the shrine.

* * *

Lily walked towards the curtain leading to the center stage wearing a yukata Serena had left for her. It was a plain white once to the pair's surprise with a white obi resting on top of it.

" ** _It will be what you want it to be, don't underestimate it's appearance or you'll end up losing sight of what's ahead._**

 ** _Love you lots_**

 ** _Serena_** " Lily smiles as she slipped it on and had Silver to her dismay tie the obi up. She grabbed the stick with bells and waited as Silver tied her hair with a simple stick.

"Don't know why she went with just plain stuff Lily, but that woman knows more than both of us right?" Silver said quietly leaving Lily to snort lightly.

"Yup" she turns round to look at him while smiling.

"Wish me luck" Lily says with a nervous smile, she froze when Silver kissed her forehead.

"You've got this, no worries" Silver said with a warm smile that left her speechless. "Knock em out or whatever you humans are saying now a days" he then chuckles as he waves while leaving her to go and give her a moment. Lily chuckled softly before going out to the stage. Silver walked towards the curtain a few minutes later and watched her.

Lily stood on the stage with the bells; she took a deep breath as she saw all the people looking at her. The teen closed her eyes in order to regain some composure before the sound of a flute could be heard, only then did she move. Her moves were slow at first before they became elegant leaving people transfixed at how precise her movements were. At first people were confused as to why she wore such clothes but then all that left their minds as they saw what looked like white feathers appear and fly from below her feet the moment she moved. The bell chimed in tune with the flute making noise when it was necessary, slowly but surely the yukata began to change colour and doves appeared on the yukata, the base of the yukata was now slowly turning into purple. The end of the stick now started to gain a single sakura flower while beads hung from below it leaving Silver stunned at how slowly the items started to change.

This left them more transfixed at how elegant her moves were, it was as if doves were actually flying around her as she danced. Very soon the volume of the flute started to go quiet but Lily continued the dance until the last step, after she finished she faced the audience and did a bow before leaving.

Lily slowly made a whining noise from what happened, before she could process what was going on the sound of an applause reached her ears leaving her now blushing from realizing that what happened was not a dream. Silver smiled and pulled the now embarrassed girl into a hug.

"That was good, no more than that it was beautiful" Silver said now grinning at her.

"If you say so" Lily said weakly before looking at her now purple sleeves. She then pulled away to see doves on the yukata and blanched.

"How did they get there?!" Lily yelped before Silver released a full blown laugh.

"I think that's your motif" Silver replied with a smile, this left her confused.

"Motif?" she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, Silver smiled and patted her shoulder.

"A dove it seems is your incarnation" Silver explained leaving her to blink.

"I'm a human so-"

"A Land God Lily, I don't know if that happened after-"

"No I always summoned dove shikigamis when I was young" this piped his interest "In fact one of them helped me find you when you were passed out drunk" This left him now wincing from the memory.

"Not my best moment I can assure you" he said weakly. "But that dance" he commented as he looked at her.

"Yeah?" Lily looked back at him with confusion.

"It reminded me of Serena and Mikage" this took her by surprise. "You combined their dance moves in the Kagura dance"

"Oh…"

* * *

"As much as I hate to admit it she did okay with the dance, but she's not deemed worthy to join the summit meeting" Otohiko said to a smiling Mikage.

"Come on my friend, that was good and you know it" Mikage said while drinking non alcoholic sake to his surprise.

"Pah! That girl's manners are poor, her spiritualism and divinity are bad-"

"Actually I have a slight confession to make" Mikage said with a weak smile, this left his friend confused. "Lily has been concealing most of her powers since she was very small" Otohiko was now confused.

"I don't get it what do you mean by that Mikage? Ugh you never did make much sense when it came to this girl" the pink haired man said dryly.

"Did you not notice how much the yukata and stick changed?" Mikage asks with a small smile as he took a sip, his friend gave him an odd look.

"Well yeah at first I was thinking that she was going to disgrace the sacred dance with that utterly plain yukata, what was she thinking wearing that is beyond me" Otohiko muttered darkly. Mikage on the other hand smiled at him.

"Serena had given that yukata and hair stick to her. In hopes of seeing if her power had increased a lot after she came to the shrine" Mikage replied with a happy smile. Otohiko on the other hand glared at him.

"Are you telling me that she changed that plain yukata and hair stick all by herself? Come now Mikage do not joke with me here" Otohiko asked as he looked at his friend.

"Sadly I wouldn't be able to joke. Nor could I deny that feathers were appearing before scattering from the moment she lifted her feet in the dance" Mikage looked at his stunned friend.

"Th-That's not possible!" Mikage chuckled at his stuttering friend.

"I'm afraid so, she was born during the time of the alignment so it would mean that like Sapphia she would inherit something" Otohiko gulped.

"I just hope that it's not what I think it is" he said weakly.

"Well she could be like what her grandmother wanted her to be and that is an Oracle of Balance or-"

"That…ugh that woman terrifies me" Otohiko admitted taking Mikage by surprise.

"I thought Sapphia and Serena terrified you" Mikage commented leaving Otohiko pale.

"One was a Goddess but the other was a Celestial dragon, where she got that title from is what bothers me and how she managed to get it even when we all thought that the line had long forgot it's own legacy…" Otohiko shivered. "To think that Sapphia's ancestor is close friends with Ookuninushi's grandmother" Mikage chuckles lightly.

"Well they do work in the same department" Mikage commented lightly while Otohiko gave him a dry look.

"If that girl chooses death over balance I'm coming after you, got it?" Otohiko warns before Mikage passes him some sake.

"I highly doubt she will choose death, after all it would mean that she wouldn't see those closest to her again until they die" Mikage said softly as he smiles and watches the people moving about during the festival, he chuckles mentally as Otohiko whines and mumbles about the woman that deeply terrified him.

.

 **Elsewhere**

"Oh there you are Ryuu-ou" said a voice that left the Dragon King shaking violently as he turned round to see a peppy Serena.

"Oh h-hi S-Serena-"

"Do me a favour and hold this" Serena said as she sent something into Ryuu-ou's arms before going off to look for things to play with. This left him confused.

"Well… that went…" his voice slowly vanishes as he looks down to see-OH GOSH!

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryuu-ou screams and drops the thing in his hands. There now resting on the floor was his head only it had been aged due to goodness how long he would have been alive. His dead face appeared as if he had died terrified by something.

The Dragon King started to hyperventilate before releasing a high pitched scream and ran off in terror ignoring the fact that Serena had asked him to look after it.

"Hehehehe sucker" she snickered as she came back to grab the hair of the now dead future Ryuu-ou. Instead of putting the head back in it's grave she began to walk casually with it in hopes of scaring him the whole night, which in turn made the happy people confused as to why someone was screaming in fear and dread.

"GHAAA! GHAAAA! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Ryuu-ou screamed in a high pitched voice while his face had gotten even more paler and paler with each minute she had the head. However to the people it appeared that she was holding a lantern leaving them confused as to why the thing was even scaring him to begin with.

* * *

 **Test one has been complete but who was the boy with Lily's parents? Are they dead or alive?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you you think.**

 **On an added note when 5 reviews have been posted will I post the next chapter**

 **Have a good day**


	18. Chapter 15: Cat fights And a Dirty Part1

**Hi everyone! I hope you're doing well**

 **I had this chapter done on the 21st but I thought it would be nice to post it on a special day of mine as a way of saying thank you to those who have liked Fox and Ice and Blessed Secrets. Thanks you to those who have followed and given reviews, they are greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Also on an added note. On wattpad I've started another story that's different to the on that I am usually doing, it's also to do with yokaixhuman relationships but it's more complicated than that ;D**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and if you do decided to check the other story- Our Little Secret on wattpad I would like to hear your feedback on that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Cat fights And a Dirty Rotten Cheater Part 1**

"No" Lily said sharply as she narrows her eyes at the 'visitor' who entered her house. Otohiko stuttered before crying out in shock.

"W-Why?!" Otohiko screamed in shock, his eyes bulging out of his sockets from what her words.

"Because I have no reason to go" Lily says sternly as she gets up to refill her drink since it was early in the morning and she had college later on.

"But are you interested in finding out where Mikage is?!" Otohiko cried as he threw the boa that was dragging on the floor over his right shoulder.

"Not really" Lily replied bluntly leaving Silver mentally snorting even though he had a straight face on.

"How can you be so cruel? Mikage has left his post to you and as his successor you must go to the divine assembly!" Otohiko ranted at Lily who remained blank face.

"If I wanted to find out where Mikage is, I can easily look into your mind or go see my grandmother" Lily's voice was so bland that it left the Wind God stuttering before the words 'look into your mind' made him twig on something.

"YOU'RE A MIND READER?!" he screams while Silver was now trying extra hard not to laugh, for someone who gets gossip wherever he goes. He was pretty bad at finding info when it came to Lily.

"Nah! You don't say" she says in a sarcastic tone, Silver winced at her attitude but at the same time chuckled at her stubborn streak. Never bother a girl when she's suffering bone and muscle pain. "I was pretty sure that I made it clear just a few minutes ago" she said before Silver rushed up to help her with getting a refill. Lily nodded her thanks before he helped her sit down.

"But-But we had your second test prepared and everything-" Otohiko stuttered as he spoke.

"With another person yeah I know" she mutters as she takes a sip of the medicine drink Silver had made thanks to Serena who had gave them the recipe just in case things like what was going on occurred. Otohiko glared at her before slamming his hands on the floor.

"Look young lady you are having this test just like that girl-"

"I am not going! What part of that did you not get?" Lily snapped coldly. "Let her go in my stead I am not interested in going to a place where stuck up higher ups are staying at. I tolerate college as it is I'm not going to another place that is more dangerous compared to the humans I study with" Lily said with a frown. Otohiko mumbled an insult before getting up.

"You will change your mind"

"That'll be the day when actual pigs fly and cows come flying home" Lily said dryly leaving him to glare.

"I cannot believe Mikage chose such a rude and selfish brat" Otohiko said in a seething tone. "What's worse is that Silver is allowing you to act like this" This made Silver glare.

"She is her own person just like you are, so lay off her already" Silver scowls leaving Otohiko to scoff and walk away.

"I'm not changing my mind" Lily said sharply as he vanishes.

"You can't make me!" She yelled before leaning back in order to drink.

* * *

Lily groaned as she hunched over the college desk that had the computer she was using. Aoi caught her groan and winced but kept to his studies like she was doing, as much as he wanted to help he couldn't unless he wanted to rouse suspicion which was something they did not want.

" _This stinks! I can't believe I haven't healed yet_ " Lily muttered as she continued to do some work on a building.

"Are you okay?" Miss Fila asks as she looks at Lily with worried eyes, Lily gave her a withered look even though she was smiling.

"Just muscle pains" Lily replied weakly, the teacher wasn't smiling.

"Go to the medical room and rest, I'll pardon some of your absence for now" Miss Fila said now grateful for the light bag as she picked it up. Lily winced but did as she was asked, she saved her work before grabbing her bag only to have Miss Fila pull the bag away.

"I will carry it, you walk to the medical room" She said sternly leaving Lily to smile weakly knowing that it was best not to upset the teacher.

As soon as they arrived Miss Fila informed the nurse about Lily's muscle pain and placed the bag on the Nurse's coat hanger before going off.

"This is really bad" The nurse said as she pursed her lips as she examined Lily's body.

"I tried medicine but nothing's worked" Lily admitted before the nurse touched the muscles in her arm making the girl cry out in pain. The nurse sighed deeply.

"Rest in bed and I'll get the medicine to help, in the mean time no heavy lifting" Lily groaned from the information.

"I thought I was being smart by leaving my laptop at home" Lily whined leaving the nurse to frown.

"You wouldn't have been able to carry it so don't you dare start, give your muscles a rest after all. You were a sickly baby and your ability to heal is very slow, you know that Miss Hikari" Lily winced from the scolding tone.

"Yes miss" Lily said weakly before trying to close her eyes.

"I'm having the doctor prescribe you strong painkillers but be warned they will cause a lot of drowsiness" the nurse said as she picked up the phone to call to Lily's dismay-Vincent.

She could even hear her cousin ranting on the phone and he was suppose to be in surgery, she was going to get it now.

After talking to Vincent the nurse sighed and hung up the phone.

"I must say your cousin is very angry" Lily whined even more.

"Ugh! Don't remind me please" This made the nurse smile softly and went over to pat Lily's head softly.

"This medicine is temporary but you mustn't over do yourself again, next time see the doctor as soon as possible if this happens again okay?" the woman asked softly Lily to look at her and sigh deeply. The nurse had chestnut brow hair with a hint of red in it, like Lily she had olive skin, she wore a dark blue dress that went up to her lower knees under her white doctor's jacket and a pair of dark blue shoes. "We have extensions in college remember" she said softly before walking out the room to see the receptionist in order to pardon Lily from going to class.

Lily sighed deeply as she slowly felt her eyes close until dreams of when she was younger had entered her mind.

* * *

Lily felt herself being woken up by an aura filled with loneliness, resentment and self loathing, it shocked the tired girl deeply as she tried to find the source of the emotions.

"It's strange, I can't find out much about you" said a girl's voice that caught her attention. A girl with long black hair with straight bangs that were cut just above the eyes was touching Lily's head. At that moment Lily could see a mole that was resting on the right side near her eye. The girl had a white shirt and brown skirt on, on her feet were knee high socks and brown shoes.

"Who...?" Lily asks weakly as she looks at her while her eyes were blurry just from waking up.

"So you're the Land God of Mikage Shrine? I am a candidate that will be tested with you to see if I can go to Izumo" She said with a smile but Lily wasn't fooled as she tried to sit up but winced as she did so. "My name is Kayako Hiiragi, nice to meet you" Lily frowned.

"Never heard of you" She said bluntly before going back to lay down and pulled the covers over her. This made Kayako blink in shock at how Lily was behaving.

"Won't you tell me your name?" Kayako asked politely leaving Lily to have a 'are you kidding me?' look on her face.

"You know who I am and for the last time I am not attending this stupid test" Lily said dryly to Kayako's surprise. "In fact you can go since I don't WANT to go to Izumo" Lily said angrily as she turns to frown at Kayako. "And another thing drop the nice act, I'm not buying it" she snapped leaving Kayako to bite the inside of her lip.

"Why the Wind God Otohiko had suggested to pit me in a competition with you what a let down, and here I was interested to see how you would compare against me" Kayako said with a sigh, Lily continued to frown at her.

"Your mind games are a little boring now can you go away please I have really bad muscle pain and I can't do much until I'm better" Lily grumbled "And Otohiko what did I say about the fact that I don't want to go" Lily asked dryly. On cue the Wind God came in the room and glared.

"Aren't you going to give this a chance?" he asks in a high pitched voice.

"Tsk no! I told you before, you can't make me so unless you want me to get my grandmother on you lay off" Lily said dryly leaving Otohiko to back up a few paces.

"Yeesh girl you're such a hassle" Otohiko muttered as he looked away.

"Thank you now can you both shove off, I can't move for a while and Silver's coming to pick me up...oh" Otohiko flinched from the angry aura that was standing behind him.

"Why are you here?" asked a woman's voice that made him almost jump into the air. Instead he grabbed the light attached the ceiling and looked down at the Miss Fila who was glaring at him.

"What is going on with you people?!" Otohiko cried as she glares at him, Kayako was left confused and surprised at how he was behaving. How can he act like that to a few humans?

"May I remind you Otohiko she is on strict bed rest" the nurse snapped as she entered the room with Silver glaring in pure anger.

"Oh come on! It's just one test-" Miss Fila scoffed.

"We know that, but Lily said no so learn the word NO" the nurse snapped harshly leaving him to wince.

"Plus we know that you don't play fair anyways, so let Kayako go instead if she so desires" Miss Fila said with a frown. Otohiko gritted his teeth until he saw Silver glaring at him with feral eyes. Kayako at that moment could sense that he was no ordinary human.

"OUT!" Silver's sudden cold tone had made Otohiko vanish from the room, this left both women to sigh in relief.

"Honestly we leave you for an hour and he shows up" The nurse mutters weakly while Silver goes to pick Lily up.

"Come on, Vincent sent me the prescription so I'll pick it up on the way home" he said with a soft smile as he carried her bridal style. Lily whined weakly before frowning at Kayako.

"How did you get into college anyways?" she asked bluntly, Kayako gave her a 'you're so stupid?' look leaving Lily to narrow her eyes at her.

"I told the security guard and the receptionist that I am a family friend who needed to give you something" Lily groaned at the reply.

"I told them I don't want people visiting me! Especially during class hours" Lily muttered weakly. "Heck Luca doesn't come here unless he calls me" Silver rolls his eyes before taking Lily out the room after bidding both women farewell.

"Such a nice boy" Miss Fila said with a smile leaving the young teen who was standing by the bed Lily had rested on to blink in shock.

* * *

Lily sighs in relief after being put into her futon and was given her pills. Silver stroked her forehead as she was slowly lulled into a deep sleep thanks to the pills.

"Man those things are strong, what was Vincent thinking?" Silver commented as he took the glass to the kitchen in order to clean it. It was kind of quiet at the shrine since Luca was at school; Mizuki on the other hand was doing the groceries in order to give her some peace and quiet not that Silver was complaining, He looked back to the direction of where Lily was sleeping before the shrine children showed up floating towards him.

"Is Lady Lily going to be okay?" Oishi asked looking worried as Silver continued to clean the kitchen quietly.

"Lily's going to be outfit some time and won't be able to do her chores until she feels better. Vincent has given her strong medicine so she's going to be out like a light most of the time" Silver admitted with a small smile even though he was worried about her wellbeing.

"How long will she be out?" Dai asked now helping Silver by handing him the broom, he thanked the spirit before getting back to doing chores.

"About a week or two, depending on how well she'll get better" Silver replied before Oishi pulled the full bin bag out of the bin and gave it to Silver while Dai placed an empty bin bag into the bin with Oishi. Silver thanked the shrine spirits as he continued to work. His thoughts went to how Lily from time to time even though she was asleep.

* * *

"He wasn't normal, his eyes even turned to feral" Kayako said to a black haired boy with dark red eyes. The male looked at her as he listened half caring about what she said until she mentioned about the boy's eyes.

"That is probably her familiar" the male replied as he looked at the building he was living in which was a traditional Japanese home.

"What can I do though? She refuses to take part and the Wind God refuses to let me go to Izumo until the test has finished" Kayako asked sounding annoyed, as happy as she was that Lily was refusing to take the test, which would mean that the injured teen would automatically get disqualified it left the teen feeling slightly cheated and unsatisfied by how things have turned out. Part of her was hoping for a challenge and yet she was denied that right. She was sent here for a reason and yet this had happened. Even the male was surprised at how the Land God of Mikage shrine was acting up; surely she wouldn't allow her reputation to be soiled by forfeiting? This girl had surprising him yet again and yet he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Try and give her a reason to take part" the male suggested as he looked away, his mind once again went to the red fox and frowned to himself. To think he would finally meet his brother after so long only to be ignored as if he had meant nothing to him to begin with, just thinking about it made his blood boil in anger. In a way it was like his brother had poured salt all over the wounds that had refused to heal after so long. One for killing him, two for leaving him just to go after woman only it wasn't a female yōkai it was a human woman.

Just thinking about it made him want to kill the woman with his bare hands and yet the moment he saw his brother with the girl who he brought the two books from that fateful day walk away, his eyes when he was with the girl were lively and full of excitement. Yes in a way the books themselves she had helped him get were extremely useful to him leaving him which in turn had also shocked him at the fact that she knew what to get him and without talking to him either, a mystery indeed.

His mind now back to that moment when he had witnessed how different his brother's mood and behaviour was after being forced to part from him for five hundred years, in a way it had left him feeling sick while emotions like anger and betrayal were bubbling from within him, threatening to explode the more he watched sappy brother act in such a manner with a weak human girl. Who was that girl to have capture his brother's attention so easily while he could not get that many emotions out of him? No he saw love and adoration from that kitsune's face, the need to protect her, the look of someone who was content and had no signs of being or feeling bloodthirsty, none of what he was like before it was as if he was a different person. One he could not recognize at all leaving him stunned to the spot. It made him mad to see how soft and weak his brother had gotten, this wasn't his brother at all no he was strong, ruthless, bloodthirsty, calculating, devious and a trouble maker. No this was someone who had no right to be called his brother, this was an insect who he would get revenge on for killing him. The sappy backstabbing idiot.

"How though Master Kirihito? The Land God won't budge and she's been sent home due to muscle injury" Kayako asked looking sad from the fact that she hadn't been able to prove herself nor could she take him to Izumo with her.

"Wait until she's recovered, that is unless you want to get her at her weakest?" he suggested. Kayako looked at him before shaking her head.

"It will lead to unnecessary trouble so I'll wait" she said even though she sounded annoyed. He raised a brow but said nothing until he leaned closer.

"Do you know what you lack compared to her?" He asked with a smirk.

"No as if I lack anything" she said coldly this made his smirk grow wider.

"What you lack is a familiar of your own" hearing this had made the gears in her head turn before the sick realisation had sank in, of course!

* * *

Lily groaned as she tried to stretch. Her arms had felt like noodles due to sleeping while her bones had gotten stiff from the constant long naps. Silver chuckled from hearing her whine and yawns as they filled her room.

"Better? Silver asked while sorting out her futon so it could be ready to wash and dry.

"Hmm not too bad but I feel tired from all the medicine" Lily replied weakly as she rubbed her eyes, it left Silver think about how cute she looked at that moment leaving her to scowl.

"I hate that word" she muttered leaving him to laugh and move to sit behind her in order to ease some tension from her muscles and bones, Lily hummed for a bit before looking at him slightly.

"You know that's just making me sleepy right?" She asked dryly leaving him chuckling once more.

"Just something to help since you can't just up and move around so easily given the amount of hours you've slept. I have to admit it's been very quiet when you were asleep" Lily's eyes narrow at him.

"What? Is that a good or a bad thing?" She asks darkly leaving smiling softly, he leaned forward and pecked her cheek.

"We were all sad and worried about you" Silver admitted showing her his sad expression. Lily rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"I just hope that there were no problems when I was asleep" she said with a frown, signalling that she wouldn't be very happy if there had been. Silver shook his head.

"Everyone was quite tamed" Silver replied with an amused look, Lily's brow rose.

"Even you and Mizuki? No arguments?" She asked sternly, Silver shook his head once more.

"Luca handled things well in your absence" Lily hearing this had sighed deeply feeling relief from his words.

"That's good" she said before yawning.

"Take it lightly" Silver said lightly before kissing her neck "you've been sleeping a lot thanks to those pills"

"Man those pills are dangerous, who knows what a drug maniac would have done with this lot" Lily gestured to the empty medicine sheets containing empty pockets that once housed her pills while some sheets were still unopened. Silver looked at them and shook his head.

"Do you want me to dispose of them?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Nah I'll give them back to Vincent" Lily replied before looking at Silver who she noticed was giving her a 'is that wise' look. "Nah just burn them"

Hearing that made him smirk but instead of dealing with them now he helped her as they went to the kitchen, as soon as they entered Lily had then moved stiffly towards the chair closest to her and sat down slowly.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Silver asked as he went to the sink.

"Just something to drink please, food isn't going to agree with me for a bit" Lily replied as she tried to settle, however before she fully settle the door was suddenly forced open.

"Hello everyone!" they were greeted by Otohiko.

"No taking part" Lily said bluntly leaving the Wind God's mood to immediately shrivel up.

"Are you seriously still refusing to take part?" Otohiko asked with a frown, he sighed loudly and looked away.

"And yet I had such high hopes for you-"

"You and me both, sadly the high hopes of you giving up is the same as you wishing that I would take part. Looks like we're both in for a whole heap of disappointment...shame" Lily replied bluntly. Otohiko frowned, his brow rose from her words.

"Touché, but seriously you should give it a shot. What do you have to lose?" He asked as he tilted his head and folded his arms.

"My sanity, my self respect, my patients and the ability to stand you all even though I'm finding it hard to as it is" Lily replied as she leaned on her right hand that was resting on the table. Otohiko glared at her from the insult.

"Look this isn't up to me, I can't pull you out-"

"You can, you're just being stubborn" Lily replied dully before yawning. Silver remained looking at the sink, not wanting to get involved since he was this close to laughing leaving Lily to chuckle mentally. Otohiko pressed his forefinger and thumb onto the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, but I want to see what you are made of"

"Still to the no" Lily replied in an over exaggerated tone, next thing they heard was someone sniggering. Lily looked at Silver who's shoulders were shaking as he slowly lost the ability to control himself. Otohiko frowned but shook his head at the fox.

"Just one day-"

"No now unless there's important information please leave" Lily replied before yawning. "I just woke up from the meds and speaking of meds here you go" Lily showed Otohiko her last sheet of pills.

"What are those?" Otohiko asked as he frowned at them.

"Happy pills, for you" She grins before handing them to him, the Wind God looked down at them and blinks.

"Why thank you..."

"When you're feeling stressed best to take them then" Lily said with a warm disarming smile, seeing that left him feeling touched by the gesture.

"Really? I didn't know humans made things like that" Otohiko commented as he placed the sheet in his pocket.

"Be sure to have fun when you take them" Lily said as she smiled.

"Oh I will, see you for now and this isn't over by the way" he said with a peppy smile before vanishing from the shrine. Silver turned to look at her before releasing a full blown laugh.

"Did you just give him the extra strong muscle relaxers that made you fall asleep every time you took them?!" He gave her a look of disbelief until Lily's smirk confirmed it. They ended up laughing loudly before Silver turned to slap the draining board right by the sink.

"That guy is going to get you for that" Silver commented while Lily shrugged.

"Had it coming" she grins before yawning. "I'll be heading to college tomorrow" Lily replied, Silver paused from laughing before nodding.

"Okay but take it easy alright, I'll carry your bag so you won't have to deal with it most of the time okay?" Silver offered, Lily paused as she tried to see the pros and cons of what he suggested.

"Sure that would be nice thank you" Lily replied with a smile, seeing that made his heart skip a beat. Releasing that he had been staring the red haired fox shook his head and began to get something for her to drink, meanwhile Lily looked at him before turning to face the floor. Talk about a little awkward but surprisingly it wasn't too bad.

* * *

Lily woke up feeling refreshed and happy to her surprise, but she minded not since she was going to college today which left her feeling giddy.

She got out of bed and grabbed her mint blue two layered dress that was up to her lower knees, light blue shorts and white socks before putting them on. Once that was done she rushed to the kitchen to see Silver looking at her with surprise etched on his face before smile appeared.

"Slow down Lily" Silver chuckled "we have time" he commented before placing her breakfast on to the table just as Lily sat down. Luca shortly entered the room with Mizuki, both looking tired but okay.

"I can't help it Silver, I've been out for over fourteen days and I've missed out on a lot of work" Lily replied leaving Silver to shake his head while smiling.

"Didn't your teacher say that you that you had an extension? So don't worry about it, you have time to catch up" he said softly before sitting opposite her. Mizuki slumped on the table after sitting down. He did look draining to Lily's surprise.

"I trust all the laundry has been put away snake?" Silver asked sternly. Mizuki grumbled before nodding, too tired to comment or reply.

"Good, but don't forget you have grocery shopping today because I'm looking after Lily today, since she's decided to go to college today" Silver said sharply. This made the snake familiar whine slightly before he clicked on the last bit and look up quickly.

"Are you okay to even go to college?" Mizuki asked looking worried. Lily smiles and pats his head lightly.

"Yup, I'm feeling better compared to yesterday" Lily replied with a wide smile, this set him and Luca at ease from seeing her now happy and moving right compared to before.

"I'm glad, we were all worried about you" Luca admitted before Lily hugged him, the blond haired boy smiled and hugged her back. Once the pair had parted they began to eat their breakfast before heading off to their places of learning. Lily thanked Silver for holding her bag before going to the open door leading to the gate.

"I'll see you at lunch okay" Silver commented before going to find a place to sit and watch Lily while she was in class in peace.

Time or him slowly was slow to his dismay but he was relieved that nothing bad was happening leaving him to sigh deeply, knowing that nothing was happening allowed him to rest his eyes for a bit until it was lunch time.

* * *

Lily after her third period had went straight up to the roof and waited for Silver to arrive since no one was up there yet. Very soon she spotted him in his purple yukata and blue haori landing onto the roof gracefully. His shoes were soundless as he walked towards her.

"How was class?" Silver asked as soon as they sat down, he pushed the front part of his hair back and yawned slightly signalling that he had just woke up. Lily shook her head and smiled at him slightly.

"It was okay" Lily replied now leaning on the side of the wall. "What about you? Did you have a bad night?" Silver paused from yawning and looked at her blankly until he processed her question.

"Oh no, I was up last night cleaning the basement since Mizuki left jars of sake down the steps and I knocked them since it was dark down there" Silver replied before yawning again. Lily blinked.

"The basement in your room or-?"

"The pantry" Lily nodded remembering that it had a trapped door leading to a basement that was used to store important items.

"Ah" she comments before getting her lunch out and gave half of it to Silver who looked at her quickly as he noticed that the half of her lunch was being passed to him.

"Oh no not hungry plus that's your lunch" Silver waved it off until Lily placed it on his lap

"Now Silver" This made him smile weakly, his eyes droopy from being up late typical Lily.

"Thank you" He smiles more before getting chopsticks and began to eat quietly. By the time they finished eating Lily had packed everything in the bag and rested for a bit since they had forty five minutes until she started class.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?" Silver asked as he looked at her, slightly more awake compared to before.

"Homework and then sleep" She replied while smiling at him as he chuckled.

"Okay wise guy" he mutters while he still smiled. Suddenly wind started to pick up causing them to blink and look at where the source was. Lily blinked from seeing Kayako who stood before them while being surrounded in paper talismans.

"Got you fox familiar" she said with glee as she sent the papers after Silver to Lily shock.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Lily screamed in now looking back to see Silver grunting from the sudden attack. Just as Lily was about to use her powers Kayako rushed towards Silver and kissed him leaving him stunned. Lily's heart twigged from what she saw, it left Lily wanting to clutch it in order to force the pain out but she couldn't move. No, this hurt her to see a girl doing that and to make it worse Kayako was smiling as she kissed Silver. Who in turn didn't move mostly due to shock.

"I don't believe" Lily's voice snapped Silver out of his dazed state and Kayako released him.

"Kayako orders you to obey me" she says sternly leaving Lily sick, so that's it? That was harsh even for her and what's more, Silver didn't say anything not even no.

"Are you serious?!" Lily yelled in shock and hurt, Silver turned to look at Lily and immediately wanted to throw up. There before him was the distraught girl who he loved with, with all his heart who had to witness something like that!

"Lily I swear I didn't-"

"Are you always going to allow other girls to kiss you like that?!" Lily yelled angrily tears now shining in her eyes while Kayako glares at her.

"N-No! Lily you have it all wrong! I would-" he stutters in shock now reaching his hand to grab hers but she refuses feeling angry that he would just assume that she would hold his hand after that.

"Save it Silver" Lily lifted her hand up "I will not watch this, I will not put up with you reverting back to that pervert who would go after any pretty thing that catches his interest" Lily said in a cold unforgiving tone as she walked towards the door before opening it. "Besides how do I know that this wasn't planned?" She asks in the same unforgiving tone.

"What?! Lily no!" Silver cried now pushing a shocked Kayako away, the door slammed shut leaving him rooted to the spot and immediately cringed at how angry Lily would be feeling. It's understandable but at the same time didn't she know that he cared for her and her alone? Silver turned to glare at Kayako before a low angry growl escaped his lips.

"What the hell girl?!" he hissed darkly leaving her startled by his sudden actions.

"Why did you do that?!" Silver snapped now giving her his undivided attention as he backed her into the wall..

"What? Why didn't the kiss work? You should be my familiar!" she asks in shock, this left him giving her a look of disbelief. All that just to make him her familiar regardless of what Lily would be feeling?! How sick and cruel!

"Are you telling me that this was all just to make me your familiar you heartless girl?!" Silver screamed in anger. But she started to shake as she tried to mask her fear as Silver's angry eyes and face left her wanting to get away.

"Seriously?! As if I wasn't having problems with our relationship already thanks to past problems? You had to go and do that?!" Silver snaps now giving her a look of distain.

"What kind of person goes and does that? Let's just get this one thing clear" he said now slamming his head to the side of her head leaving the girl jumping from the sudden noise. "I will decide on who I want to serve and when I want, I am not like other familiars or demons and by the way I run on a private contract of my own making" he hissed darkly remembering Serena who helped him come back, who helped gave him a reason to live-Lily. Yes he messed up but he wasn't going to regress all because someone wanted to throw themselves at him be it lust or to make him their familiar.

"Don't ever do that again or I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell" he warns before going off and runs after Lily leaving her stunned and rooted to the spot.

"Wait, they were in a relationship?!" she screams in shock now looking at the open door. This was something she did not see coming and knew that she had to tell Kirihito about this newfound development.

* * *

"Lily! Lily wait please stop!" Silver cried as he chased after Lily, he grabbed her left arm making her pause. "I swear I did not want that to happen!" he said weakly as he looked at her with pained eyes even though her back was to him.

"I don't even know or like her" Silver added almost feeling a whine leave his lips as he looks at the back of her, the girl remained silent for a bit leaving him wanting to plead with her to listen, to prove that he was faithful compared to years ago but would it work? Was he losing her something over as stupid as that?!

.

.

.

"I know" Lily said bluntly leaving his ears to flatten. She slowly turned round to see his saddened eyes and smiles softly. She then stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips for a bit taking him by surprise, the red head immediately pulled her close the moment his mind processed the fact that she had kissed him. Before long a low moan left his mouth as he kissed more passionately almost close to sending her to a wall in order to ravish her. Before long they pulled apart allowing him to see her smiling lightly, this left him completely at a loss for words.

"Better now?" Lily asks softly taking him by surprise, it left Lily wanting to giggle at how innocent and shocked he looked given that he didn't realise what she was talking about. "Has the taste left from your mouth?" again he was stupefied before a wide smile graced his features leading him to pull her against him and breathed her scent, happy that she wasn't going to leave him again. He just wanted to keep her safe and away from those who wanted to harm her. Wanted to be alone with her and only her, in truth she was more precious to him than anyone else in this world. She had been his rock after his sister and mother had been murdered in such cruel circumstances, his own father left him an emotional wreck and if it hadn't been for Lily he wasn't sure where he would end up. Yes he was an emotional mess once he regained his memories, realising that he had been killed by someone unknown and was separated from Lily. But the hope of seeing her again fuelled his determination to see her once more. Something he hardly told anyone. Although Mikage and Serena were the only ones who knew leaving him happy, if slightly relieved to know that they would keep his secret away from the ears of those who might hurt him in some way. If his brother had known the thought made him shiver on what his brother would do to her if he knew.

"You scared me for a bit" Silver said as he held her, his voice above a whisper.

"I had to let her think that otherwise she would just keep coming after us and wouldn't leave you alone, sorry for tricking you" she said with a sheepish smile before pecking his lips again.

"Do you want to take me to class now?" Lily asks with a sheepish smile leaving him brimming with happy thoughts as he took her while her hand was in his.

"Yeah" he said softly as he walked with her to class. Hoping that no one would ruin this moment for him.

* * *

Kirihito looked at Kayako with a wordless expression, inside he was seething with raw anger. So that's it?! The reason why his brother acted the way he did?

And all for a pathetic weak human girl?!

Just hearing about this new information left him wanting to hunt down Lily and end her existence once and for all, however for some reason he started to hesitate but why? This girl...why? He berated himself constantly for stopping, what was stopping him?

" _Stealing from one person is like stealing from everyone, in fact it's also like stealing from yourself as well"_ a stern female voice entered his mind just then.

 _"Do you know who I am?"_ He remembered asking the angry girl in front of him in an arrogant tone; just seeing her speaking to him like that without showing any fear or hatred because of his appearance had left him intrigued if slightly amused, unsure if she was being brave or stupid.

" _As if I give a damn you moron! Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be_ " The girl's voice entered his mind once more. There before him an image of a teenage girl appeared. Like Lily this girl had black hair and brown eyes as well. Just who was that girl? Oh he knew, he knew because she told him and that name was the one thing he would never forget and to think. She had been the one who caused him to die.

* * *

"I want a pet" Lily suddenly said while they were at the table eating, she pouted as she thought back to Prim leaving her feeling slightly lonely. Silver's chopsticks went down along with his bowl as he looked at her oddly.

"Why?" she whines.

"Because I said so" Silver replied sternly.

"That's not fair!" she rants while Silver ignored her whining.

"Lily we have a snake and a fox, that should be classified as a mini zoo right?" Luca piped up leaving Silver to scowl at the boy while Mizuki blinked looking confused.

"Yeah but they're not for petting, playing or brushing" she pouted, Silver narrowed his eyes at the words, Mizuki whined from what she said.

"Why not pet me now?" Mizuki asked before Silver gave him a dark look and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Need I remind you and say how wrong that sounded just now!" Silver hissed as Mizuki whined as he rubbed his head, he glared at Silver with one eye. "The answer Lily is no" he spoke sternly.

"No fair!" Lily whined as she slaps the table.

"I don't care! Lily I will not clean up after an animal! It's bad enough I have to clean everything else" Silver leers at Mizuki who shrinks in his seat.

"You won't have to! I'll do it and teach my pet to know where to go!" Lily replied angrily.

"Still no end of discussion!" Silver said now feeling like a parent who was had to deal with a child that wanted something they shouldn't.

* * *

"Why won't you let me have a pet?" She whines shrilly as she follows him through the shrine, Silver now getting fed up stops and rounds on her showing that he wasn't happy.

"They make so much mess Lily! Honestly and they are too loud!" Silver barks as he narrows his eyes, Lily pouts slightly as he looks at him. His ears twitch as he looked at her not knowing what to do about this situation or what she was up to.

"But don't you guys already do that?" Lily asks blankly leaving him rigid. She did have a point there-no! Not falling for it.

"The answer will still be no!" Silver snapped as he stormed off in anger, this left her huffing in anger and stomped her foot at how he managed to get away.

"Why are you always saying no to everything!" she complained before walking away. Lily stopped and had an idea; a grin suddenly appeared on her face.

 **Later**

Silver was left rooted to the spot with his bowl in one hand and chopsticks in the other, now looking petrified and red in the face as Lily brushed his tail after putting it on her lap.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Silver screams now looking more mortified than ever as Lily brushes his tail while humming to herself.

"Brushing your tail what else?" The girl asks not caring if he was in the middle of eating, if Lily couldn't get a pet then she knew that she had might as well make do with a furry 'pet' called Silver. Not that he wanted any part of her insane idea.

"I can see that but can you stop that?!" Silver barked as he tried to move his tail only to have Lily grab it and put it back down on her lap before she resumed brushing. Silver bit his lip and tried not to release a groan from the fact that she grabbed his tail in such a manner, his face now getting redder but tried to refrain from reacting. Mizuki on the other hand as he sat next to Luca who was blinking in shock and while the snake familiar frowned at Silver.

"Why is she brushing him for?" he asks with a pout.

"Furry" Lily replied in a blank simple tone. Silver then bit his lip as she grabbed it and pulled it slightly so the tail was resting on her lap while the tip dangled by her knee. Silver mentally whined feeling a wave of emotions coming along the more she continued to bother his tail, this was pure torture! He couldn't tell her to get off, nor could he react due to the promise of not touching her unless she wanted him to. Alas he could do nothing, nor would he give in and let her have a pet. No he had standards and having a pet pooping or making a mess wherever it went was one thing he would not tolerate, plus their hairs could get all over the place.

Mizuki glared at Silver before continuing his meal while silently seething at the attention Silver was getting, Luca on the other hand gave him a sympathetic smile knowing how much this was killing him to not react to his instincts and yet he was trying to push them away but it was becoming more difficult with each moment she had his tail captive.

Lily continued to brush while her eyes never left the tail, she petted it a few times amazed that it was even soft and slightly silky given what he does most of the time. Silver bit back a whimper as she continued to touch his tail without a care in the world. This was getting harder for him to bear, if she didn't stop soon then who knows what he would do.

"Lily I will say this until I...am blue in the face" Silver said in a very calm tone as he resisted the urge to snap. "NO pets in the house" he said sternly before getting up, grabbing his tail so it was out of her grasp and left the room quickly, his meal now forgotten as he went to his room. Lily pouted in her seat but did nothing as she folded her arms.

"Auntie why a pet though?" Luca asked now getting Mizuki to look at them, Lily sighs as she looks at him weakly.

"I wanted to look after something in the house, I know I have you guys but I want a small friend and not a snake Mizuki" She said with a weak smile as his head sank from having his hope deflated. "I wanted something like a cat, having Prim around actually left things a little more brighter in the house remember?" She asks with a sheepish smile, Luca couldn't disagree with that after all Prim kept Silver on his toes while Mizuki at times had mini wars with Prim since they didn't get along due to their species. Despite all that it was interesting to see that Lily was very animated and active with Prim, maybe the should get a cat at least but given Silver's stubborn streak in regards to litter box training he did have a point.

Deep down Luca did hope that there was someway of them actually getting what they wanted. Lily a pet, Silver wanting no mess from any pets what so ever.

* * *

Silver remained in bed during the night, his eyes open and looking at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep for some reason; he didn't understand why this was happening. Was it stress? Or was it something else he didn't know. But what he did know was that he had a dilemma of his own, Lily wanting a pet.

It wasn't wouldn't be so bad but given that it was a cat, something he wasn't truly keen on thanks to that demon cat that stayed at their house earlier. He had also had a problem with how messy the cats can be, they scratch and destroy or leave their mess all over the place when they have not been trained properly. The mere thought left him annoyed at how their mess can stain the whole place.

This wasn't helping him sleep one bit but he was trying, he was truly trying to relax and sleep but it was for naught.

He sighed deeply and got out of bed, he needed some air if he was ever going to relax. The view from his door was breathtaking; he spotted a sakura tree that rested near the lake that was actually a portal to Serena-Lily's grandmother's home. The area was filled with clean pure air that filled his lungs with relief as he leaned against the beam with is arms folded. He could stare out at the scene without wanting to move for some time. It was amazing to know that Lily's powers were the reason for how peaceful this area was, it left him brimming with pride and happiness. Although he would laugh as he knew that she was anything but a damsel in distress, no she was a fighter who would never back down if she was in danger. Just knowing that made him smile knowing that he wouldn't have to worry much.

Sighing he looked at the tree until something caught his eye, he looked around and blinked from the sound of something that resembled soft footfalls. Very soon he spotted something at a distance, his eyes now widened in shock as he spotted something that he didn't think was possible after all it should have been a dream. But there before him was a small five year old girl wearing a different hat that he was sure was not a beanie. No this was a icy blue bobble hat with strings at the bottom so she could tie it up by the chin, she also wore a blue cotton coat and blue trousers, on her feet were long blue boots and on her hands were blue gloves. Silver for some reason felt drawn to her, but why was the question. After all he didn't know her, and yet he did...somehow.

Silver's breath was caught from seeing this girl, it made him want to go to her and then...what?

The red haired kitsune watched as she turned to look at his direction, it was then that his breath was caught as what he saw left him speechless.

.

.

.

.

This girl had Lily's eyes only...they had some metallic silver in them. However the main questions were: Why did she look like Lily? And why was she here?

* * *

Silver's eyes snapped open and immediately sat up; he panted heavily as he took in his surroundings to see sunlight. To his surprise he was in his bed but how? He was sure that he was just outside on the porch. How was this possible?

Silver groaned as he covered his face with his right hand before getting up, no point laying in bed since he had chores to do.

Sadly his mind wasn't in for doing them to his dismay. Instead it trailed back to when he just woke up, was it truly a dream or something else? But what?

"Silver are you okay?" Lily's voice snapped Silver out of his daze, he looked at her blankly before nodding.

"Y-Yeah, just an odd dream" he replied in a monotone voice that left her slightly worried.

"You can take the rest of the day off if you are not into doing your chores Silver" she said "There's no shame in admitting that you need a break from time to time" Silver closed his eyes and smiled, marvelling at how kind and sensitive she was even after what happened yesterday.

"No, I'll be fine just slowly waking up" Silver replied before kissing her forehead lovingly, Lily in turn blinked and stared at him. "Best get ready for college right?" he commented which in turn alerted Lily that she was going to be late.

"Okay, but if things get too much have a rest and that's an order" she said sternly before going to get changed. Silver blinked for a bit before a soft smile appeared on his face.

"All right" he said with a defeated sigh "you win I'll go to sleep" he said with an amused smile before returning to his room in order to sleep. Lily shook her head as she watched him go, what a stubborn fox indeed.

The black haired girl walked towards the kitchen to see Mizuki and Luca eating at the table.

"Silver not joining us?" Luca asked as he looked up, Lily in turn shook her head.

"Didn't get much sleep so I told him to rest otherwise he might end up getting sick later on" Lily replied as she joined them at the table. Mizuki frowned but said nothing leaving Lily to sigh.

"It's just for today, but seriously Mizuki I am not joking when I say that he did look awful" Lily added leaving him to sigh feeling a twinge of remorse from her words.

"If you can, can you check on him during lunchtime please" Lily asks looking sad, to her relief he nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can shirk out on chores, don't forget you have to clean the floors and the kitchen" she added sternly while smiling. This made them laugh at how kind but stern she was as a whole.

* * *

Lily went to college and resumed studying knowing that things were being taken care off. Very soon it was lunchtime which meant that she had to have a break from studying, on route she bumped into someone and winced.

"So sorry didn't see you there" said a cold voice that left Lily wanting to groan in anger. There in front of her was Madison who was glaring at her darkly, instead of talking or fighting Lily had chosen to walk away making the girl angry.

"Did I say you can walk away bitch?" Madison asks coldly as she pulled Lily back, "you can go when I say you can go" she spat

"Look I don't want any trouble so can you leave me alone please?" Lily asks as she looks at her.

"How about no" she bit harshly to Lily who almost recoiled from the intense hatred rolling off of her, just being near Madison left Lily slightly intimidated but did her best not to let it show.

"Can I ask why you are fighting?" Said a voice, just hearing the voice left Lily to sigh in relief- Shinjirou. Madison's mood changes from loathing to flirtatious leaving Lily wanting to hurl.

"Oh no! We were not fighting Kurama, we were just talking that's all" she said with a smile, Shinjirou was not convinced to Lily's relief.

"Look there are some things I will now put up with and bulling helpless girls is not something I will tolerate" Shinjirou said calmly before lifting his hand up. "Come on Lily" Shinjirou's voice became soft as he looks at her. Lily felt hatred coming from Madison and knew that the glare was a warning, knowing that if she did accept the hand that things would not end well for her. But right now Lily cared not, she wanted to be away from this psychotic girl as soon as possible.

Lily nods and accepts the hand allowing him to take her away.

" _That bitch is going to pay, I swear she will suffer_ " Lily winced from the angry words but kept walking. She was not going to falter or make a noise, no she was trying to be strong now after all Silver wasn't well and she didn't want to get Mizuki or Luca worried. She was going to keep her head up high regardless. She was not going to be put down just because some girl was jealous, no she was stronger compared to before.

"Are you alright?" Shinjirou's worried eyes made her smile. "She didn't do anything to hurt you right?" Lily smiled and shook her head.

"She was just trying to start a fight" Lily replied while smiling, the red haired tengu on the other hand wasn't smiling.

"How can you smile? She almost injured you again?" Shinjirou asked feeling worry and frustration creep up, what if she ended up in hospital once more and he wasn't around? He couldn't protect her forever and he was shocked that Silver wasn't around.

"I know that you would come, Silver since you're wondering wasn't feeling well so I gave him a day off" she replied meekly before looking up "I'm not going to let her get to me. She can huff and puff all she likes, but I am not going to waver or give up" Lily said with a wide grin, it was the same grin that left the tengu reminiscing about the time when she suffered a major beating from both girls when she was a child and it had taken place before she met Silver, just seeing her like that even though she was injured left him almost cringing and tears had been threatening to fall down his face from seeing her that way.

" _Don't worry about me, it's just a phase_ " she had said back then but he was no fool. It was anything but a phase, it had gotten worse to the point that when she did come back from England she immediately suffered a broken arm and couldn't write for some time. This had irritated both him and Lydia but Joanna had said even though she didn't want to that 'this was her fight, and she needed to stand on her own two feet' Shinjirou never doubted her skill but she was always passive in the wrong times but he had to agree about the exposure risk, what if a demon besides him and Lydia had found out about her heritage? She would be at risk and there would be no escape.

"Come on" Shinjirou said with a soft smile "Let's get you to class before you end up being late" hearing that made her grin.

"Sure big brother" she said with a wide smile and allowed her friend to escort her to class.

* * *

 **Uh oh big trouble! What's going to happen now?**

 **Part 2 will be coming up shortly since I've had to cut this chapter in half since it was about 38/40 pages long**


	19. Chapter 15: Cat fights And a Dirty part2

**Part 2**

 **Ps I drew the cat that will be the shikigami someone might use (Which is on Wattpad) :3 Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Cat fights And a Dirty Rotten Cheater Part 2**

"Ugh!" Lily grunted as Madison who had finally cornered her after school by the alleyway of a market. Lily felt pain in her stomach but didn't respond to the violence, she was not going to fight back.

"Think it's funny to show me up in front of the idol?!" She snapped "Big mistake you wretch and I'm going to make sure you pay in full" the girl clicked her knuckles before punching Lily in the face. Lily's face was forced to one side and hit the wall, after connecting to the wall did she feel something run down her face. Lily lifted her hand and placed it to where the pain was-under her eye. Lily almost hissed as she felt a cut had been formed from the injury. However just before she could do anything else Madison grabbed her by the hair and sent her head against the wall. Black spots entered Lily's vision but she didn't retaliate.

"Why won't you fight back bitch? Come on! Let's see what you've got" Madison yelled before sending a concussed Lily to the floor.

"You know it's kind of cowardly to attack someone who won't fight back right?" said a voice, Madison turned and glared at the newcomer.

"To think such a girl can allow such a mere mortal to attack her" Kayako said with a frown. "I'm surprised in you Lily" she comments as she looks at them.

"What's it to you? My problem is with her not you stupid" Madison snapped angrily, Kayako on the other hand folded her arms showing that she won't be moved. "You think that you can just interrupt and think that it's okay?"

"You see that's where you're misinformed, this girl is my rival and if you hurt-"

"Enough Kayako" Lily said as she tried to get up to the girl's shock. How could someone who was bleeding badly from the head still try and get up let alone stand. It left her amazed but worried not that she would admit it aloud.

Lily staggered as she leaned on the wall for support but kept her eyes on Kayako.

"Fighting gets you nowhere so please don't get yourself into trouble" Lily said as she tried to get closer to the shocked girl. Sadly Lily didn't get far for she collapsed onto the floor, Madison who had watched Lily now began to scoff in disgust before walking towards Lily. To Kayako's shock Madison had booted Lily in the stomach making the injured girl cry out in pain.

"Next time learn your place and heed my warning, leave Kurama alone or I'll do worse" she snapped before walking away. Kayako was in utter shock at how someone would kick a person when they were down, why had Lily allowed this was beyond her? Just before the girl could do anything she had felt a weak hand touch her foot. Her eyes then went to Lily's crippled and beaten state; to her surprise Lily had actually managed to shake her head.

"Not...worth...it" Lily mouthed before closing her eyes and allowed her arm to go slack, leaving Kayako rooted to the spot. Of all the things to see, this was one of the things that she had wanted to remove from her mind at any cost.

"Kayako what are you-?" Kirihito stopped once he got a clear view of the alleyway by the market. His eyes void of emotion but inside he was in shock to see the girl who had helped him, the girl who had also to his anger stole his brother's heart was now reduced to a bloody mess. Just seeing her this way left him feeling numb and stunned.

"What happened?" he asked now gaining the will to speak, Kayako however was reduced to tears leaving him almost guessing on what happened. To think that this girl would reduce Kayako to a mess, how she did that was shocking to say the least?

"Why would someone attack a person who would not fight back?" Was all she asked and for once not even he knew the answer to that.

* * *

Vincent raised hell at a now awakened Silver as well as a shocked Shinjirou and Mizuki who were told to come to the hospital. He was beyond furious with them, he had trusted them to watch over her and this happened. Something he had hoped would not happen and yet it did. This time Lily had to endure surgery to their horror after she suffered internal bleeding and a serious concussion to the head. Luca once he had found out immediately rushed out the shrine with the familiars in order to see if Lily was okay, however the sight of his aunt had left him shaken up deeply.

"I want to know who was responsible with looking after her today, who was it?" Vincent hissed angrily. Silver looked at Mizuki who looked down weakly.

"She almost died for goodness sake!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Right now you're lucky she's still alive!" Vincent snapped angrily making them wince.

"It was definitely Madison" Shinjirou spoke leaving them to look at him wanting him to explain why he would say that. "Madison was picking a fight with Lily but Lily wouldn't take the bait, so I went to stop Lily from being attacked and it might have set her off with Lily" He explained now feeling guilt settle in, Vincent sighed deeply.

"Okay, now here's what's going to happen" Vincent said sternly "I'm going to call the police and I want you to tell them about this, I will not stand for this anymore! She's my cousin, my flesh and blood and I'll be a fool to let this continue whether Lily says to drop it I'm still reporting this for assault" Vincent warned. No one argued or disagreed.

"Who brought her here?" Silver asks now looking curious; Vincent paused as he thought back.

"A girl with black hair according to the paramedics was the one who called for the ambulance" Vincent replied as he tried to remember the details

"Did she give her name?" Luca asked as he looked at his relative, to their dismay Vincent had shook his head.

"I was more concerned about my cousin to ask for any names" Vincent replied looking worn and tired, not that they could blame him given that this was a major shock to them as well.

"I'll stay with her" Silver said immediately going to Lily's bedside, he held her hand and sighed deeply. This was the last thing he had wanted to happen and it was one of the reasons why he didn't want to leave her at all, because the one who did this was always trying to make her life a living hell. Why? Was the main question that wouldn't stop bothering him. There had to be a reason for this kind of behaviour but what.

Silver lifted her hand and placed it to his lips giving her a small kiss.

"I'm so sorry Lily...this should never have happened" he said softly.

"How is the little Land God?" said a voice that left him wanting to growl.

"What do you want Otohiko?" he asks coldly leaving the Wind God to put his hands up in surrender.

"I mean no harm, I was just worried after finding out about this stunt" Otohiko said while putting his hands on his hips and looked at the pair. "I have to say she looks like she's taken a serious beating from a yōkai" he comments dryly.

"Look Lily was just attacked, why and how this happened is what I want-"

"What if I were to tell you exactly what happened when she was attacked?" Otohiko said with a frown, even he was shocked and angry, but he was more surprised at how Lily refused to fight back. She could have easily taken the mortal girl down but chose not to, why she didn't left him more curious than ever.

"I'd say why bother telling me all this? There's nothing for you to gain" Silver asks bitterly.

"You're right there isn't, but I know for a fact that she owes someone for getting her here to begin with. She didn't have to, could have let the little lady suffer and bleed to death but chose not to" Otohiko replied as he folded his arms. He looked at Lily and blinked in shock as some of her cuts were healing up to the point that there was no scarring.

" _How did that happen?_ " he asks mentally feeling intrigued by the whole thing, Silver sighs as he looks at the man who was friends with his father figure. Even though he didn't want to acknowledge it the man was knowledgeable on some levels and knew a lot of gossip thanks to the winds.

"What's the catch?" Silver asks now finally giving in as he looks at Lily.

"Izumo" was all Otohiko had said, Silver bent his head down. Of course after all Lily was the successor of Mikage, it's only natural that he would want Lily to go even if she didn't want to but some part of him still wanted to know why this God was so driven. Why was he dead set on her going?

"Why are you so desperate for her to go? You have the other girl Kayako who is participating so why not allow her by default?" Silver asks looking at the man.

"Because boy she's the successor of Mikage and given her grandmother's status regardless if she is a Goddess or not anymore. She is by right the one who has to sit in either seats" Otohiko replied bluntly. Silver sighs deeply. "Let's not forget that she's being tested to see how strong she is and quite frankly she's going to get Mikage into trouble if she keeps acting like this, he is being lenient but I will not be" Silver's ears pinned themselves after hearing Otohiko's tone of voice- displeasure.

"In fact her attitude as a whole is disappointing, for a Goddess she should be better than this-" Silver saw red.

"Stop insulting Lily!" Silver snapped at a frowning Otohiko. "She might have her flaws but doesn't anyone? Stop acting like you are better than her because you are not, no one is in my books" Silver said bitterly. His mind went to his troublemaking brother and didn't comment after that.

"Regardless I want her taking that test before the week is up. If she doesn't then she will fail the test and lose her position as Land God, Mikage meanwhile will severely be punished as a result" Otohiko said coldly, this left Silver sighing.

"I'll see what I can do but I'm making no promises, after all Lily knows her own mind and won't bend so easily" he replied weakly, hearing this made Otohiko nod feeling satisfied by his words.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Otohiko murmured weakly. "As promised I'll tell you what happened" Otohiko then spoke of the one sided fight which ended in the girl who attacked her leaving after Kayako turned up. At first Silver was very angry before shock entered his face. To think that she would turn up just before that girl could kill Lily, yes he was relieved but at the same time worried. Knowing that Lily would have to pay her back for what happened which meant that she owed that girl a favour, and he knew exactly what favour she would have in mind.

"Thank you... for letting me know" Silver said softly while Otohiko looked at him.

"Just keeping my word, now you do the same" and with that he was gone leaving Silver with a sleeping Lily. The red head sighed deeply as he watched Lily with her hand in his.

* * *

After six days Lily was able to leave the hospital to her relief, the reason why she was delayed to leave the hospital was because her cousin had refused to let her leave until all of her injuries had been completely healed and showed no signs of infections or getting worse. As soon as she left the hospital she and Silver had stopped to see Kayako standing in front of them.

"I see your out now" Kayako commented as she looked at Lily, who in turn was a little weary.

"Been delayed due to an overprotective relative" Lily replied in a monotone voice. "Dare I ask why you are here?" Lily asks now dreading the reply.

"I came because you owe me a favour and you know what I want for helping you, that is if you do not have a sense of gratitude given how I helped you from getting killed by that girl" Kayako replied.

"Look I don't want to go but given that he's got my familiar in a bind with Otohiko, I guess I'll have not choice but to comply then" Lily's voice showed that she was tired and was admitting defeat. This in a way made Kayako happy, except the moment Lily mentioned the Wind God's name did Kayako start to feel a sense of resentment and anger towards her once more.

"I'll take the stupid test" Lily spoke in a semi determined voice.

"Excellent I know that if I had struck a deal with Silver that you would have to take the test" Otohiko said while beaming, however Silver and Lily were leering at him with annoyed eyes. Some day...this guy was going to pay for this.

"Now I have your tests right here" he showed them two eggs. "These two are shikigami eggs, hatch them in seven days-"

"Mine!" Lily yells while masking her frown she grabs the egg that Otohiko is about to give Kayako taking him by surprise, her hand after she takes the egg brushes against the other egg but doesn't respond once she felt an aura within that egg and not hers leaving the girl slightly confused. Why was it void of energy and life aura?

Silver's brow rose from what had just happened, not really understanding what was going on.

"Wh-WHY THAT EGG?!" Otohiko cries leaving Kayako like Lily suspicious.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with it?" Lily asks sharply while narrowing her eyes dangerously warning him try anything funny which caused him to begin sweating like mad.

"N-No keep it if you must," he stutters as he looks at her. "Here I guess this is yours then" Otohiko says grudgingly as he gives the shikigami egg to Kayako who is a little confused as to why Lily wanted that egg but didn't complain.

" _Probably saw that it was a strong shikigami, I better get started and raise a strong shikigami since she might have a head start_ " Kayako pondered as she looks at Lily who is staring at the egg with pensive eyes.

"You have seven says to hatch a strong shikigami the winner goes to Izumo good luck" he said before vanishing.

* * *

Lily kept the egg close as the pair walked home, not once did they speak leaving the other inhabitants confused as to what as going on.

Lily continued to do homework until Silver entered the room; he eyed the egg with suspicious eyes before putting a tray containing her drink down. This got Lily looking at him before thanking the fox for the drink, he smiles softly before sitting down beside her and watched what she was doing.

"And save" Lily commented as she finished her essay with a grin. This made Silver chuckle as he then pulled her towards him after she saved.

"Now I want your undivided attention" he said with a wolfish smile making her smile sheepishly from his antics.

"Okay you, now what do you want?" She asks while chucking at him. Silver smirked as he looked down at her. Lily's brow went up as she looks back at him.

"And what do you have in mind?" She asks with a sly smile.

"Birthday" He said with a wide grin.

" _Huh?!_ " Lily's blinked in shock...what?

Seeing that look made him laugh.

"Oh come on Lily! You know my birthday and yet you never told me anything about it" Silver whined making Lily sigh and whine at how he had managed to trick her into lowering her guard.

"Oh come on Silver Why?!" Lily cried as she tried to get out of his hold which made his grip tighten.

"Please Lily! Won't you tell me your birthday?" Silver asked as he tried to give her the pouty face, Lily's face heated up causing her to turn her head.

"No!" she snapped making him groan.

"Oh come on Lily! At least tell me why" he pleaded as he nuzzled her neck making her not only laugh loudly but she was now struggling now more than ever to get out of his grip.

"I just don't celebrate birthdays baka now get off!" Lily cried as she gave him a withering glare which only encouraged him to try and nuzzle her more until they landed on the floor with him hovering over her, her legs away from his waist as they panted for air.

"Lily" he now said with a sad smile. "You know why I never celebrated my birthday, can't you tell me why you don't celebrate it?" he asks softly leaving her to stare at him sharply for a few minutes.

"UGH fine!" she groans making him mentally cheer for managing to break her barriers down even if it was temporary, the teen moved up so she was leaning on her elbows which in turn made their faces close to one another. She sighs as she tries to collect her thoughts.

"You know Amaya?" Silver paused, that was Lily's elder sister who went way and was the mother of Luca right? He nods in reply leaving her to sigh once more.

"The week after my birthday was the week I had heard that she had been murdered" Silver's breathing hitched as he looked at Lily's eyes as they grew heavy from the memory.

"M-Murdered?! But that can't be possible-"

"I know, but someone had staged it to seem like she had been and it was around the time I turned five, we had her shirt which was covered in blood delivered to us and it made us assume that it was sent to us by the killer. Only when grandmother looked into it did we find out that someone had broken into her temporary home as they tried to hunt and kill her. However Amaya had left her shirt there behind just to throw off the killer knowing that it had her scent on it" Lily replied feeling tired and miserable from remembering how stressful and upset her and her family were. It was chaos that time and it had taken her grandmother months in order to track Amaya since she didn't cross over which lead to the assumption that she was still here but in spirit or she was in fact alive. Still it didn't make any of the family any better knowing that she could have been killed during those months and no one would have known about it.

Silver sighed deeply as he used right arm and pulled Lily's back close so they were hugging.

"I am sorry you had to go through that, I know it must have been a nightmare" he said softly as he looked at her. Lily shook her head.

"I should be the one who's should be sorry after all, your sister-" Silver leaned his head onto the side of hers before putting her on his lap so he could cradle her.

"It happened because my father was a bastard. He was suckered into going into that life by his mother and believe me they will suffer deeply" he said softly as he held her close. "I know for a fact that he's been sentenced to death in two weeks which will give me some time for closure" he said causing her to look at him.

"Won't you talk to him?" Lily asks feeling sad about the whole thing.

"He lost my sympathy and the right to called my father the moment he chose that life, it was because of him that my sister and mother had been murdered" Silver replied calmly as he gave her a saddened look, his ears now pinning themselves to his head while his tail went limp. "I have already seen his mother executed last year for crimes that are too horrific to mention about anyways" he added in a blank tone leaving her to sigh as she looked at him, feeling sad about the whole thing. Not even he deserved that kind of pain and if she could, she would try and change things for his sake. Hopefully they could patch things up and take it slow even though it will take a long time.

Lily leaned her head against his chest making him hug her a bit more tightly before a shudder had left his lips as he leaned his head on her as well. They stayed like that for a while until he looks at her.

"Birthday please" Silver had asked her so bluntly that it left her mind blank as she tried to process what had happened, within minutes she began to laugh.

"Silver!" She cried before slapping him making him laugh as well.

"What?! I want to know!" he whined while he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine! Just wait a month" she snapped as she glares at him.

"No NOOOW!" he whines as he tried to get her to snap, Lily almost raised a brow at how childish he was being.

"What's the big deal? It's just a year that goes by" she asks while frowning at him, now wanting him to get off her. Silver on the other hand was in shock from hearing her words.

"Come on Lil! You can't let one bad event ruin the day-" Lily looks at him dryly. "Hey at least she's alive right, mine isn't" he said softly as he looks down.

"Nice try I'm not telling" she says bluntly causing Silver to groan and forced his head to dip in frustration.

"Please Lily!" He pleaded as he looks at her.

"For the last time no! If you want to find out wait until next month" she said sternly. Silver looks at her wearily.

"Why-" his eyes widen "Is November your birth month?!" he asks with glee. Lily looks at him blankly.

"We'll see" was all she said, part of her was a little ticked but slightly relieved that he had not remembered that she did tell him her birthday-when he was human!

Silver cheered while shaking one of his fists before hugging her tightly.

"I'll be back soon!" Silver yelled before running out the room, Lily looks at him with a raised brow.

"I'm starting to wonder if it was a good thing that he did forget" she mutters as she looks at the calendar. "Although...my family hasn't" she now dreaded that her family might drop her in it, then again he will be upset knowing that he was missing out on her birthday. But still, the one thing she refused to do was to celebrate her birthday after all given how each time it was her birth month it always ended up in disaster. Last year ended up with the apartment Lily's uncle had given the girl to her shock it was almost being seized for chemical leakage thanks to a neighbour who was dealing with cooking crystal meth in their kitchen leaving her and Shinjirou wondering how on earth they were in one piece.

The year before that, the party had been crashed by a stripper who had broke into the house only to realise that he was at the wrong address.

Just thinking about those events left her shivering and groaning from the thought. No this year- no parties even if she could help it. Silver wouldn't have to know, she could put it off with luck...hopefully.

Lily then looked at the egg and frowned, she stroked the shell but felt sad. It was for the best anyways. Everyone will get what they wanted-well almost everyone.

Later that night Lily was preparing for sleep before she collapsed on the futon. The girl's eyes looking at the egg before she slowly went to sleep, oblivious to the world around her.

* * *

As Lily continued to sleep, the door leading to the outside world opened revealing a person surrounded by shadows. Walking towards Lily silently the person took something that resembled and egg from their pouch and placed it beside the egg Lily had resting on a pillow beside her. The person then watches as with a smile lit up on their face as the eggs started to resonate and begin to fuse into one egg. Feeling satisfied the person then looks at Lily before stroking her head softly.

"That'll teach that meddling fool, worry not my dear the joke will be on him" the person giggled softly before leaving the area and closed the door without making a noise.

* * *

Mikage was currently sitting under a tree by the roots as he listened to his friend, who was screeching and yelling like mad from something that had happened recently. Most of the anger however was directed at a shocked Mikage for the fact that Lily will lose the contest without a shadow of a doubt.

"And why's that?" Mikage asks looking confused as he sips his sake; given that both Goddesses were suppose to have an egg containing an actual shikigami inside them. Otohiko gives him a withered look leaving the blond haired God more confused than ever.

"Because I purposely tried to give her an egg that already had a shikigami in it but she snatched the empty one instead! UGH that girl is unbelievable!" He cried while biting and pulling on his tissue at the same time, but it refused to tear from the pressure to his anger and frustration. "That was her shikigami and she just took an empty one instead" this made Mikage smile softly but doesn't say anything.

" _It appears that she wasn't fooled one bit, no one likes to win in a rigged contest and better yet Lily had just ended up outwitting him once again_ " Mikage mused as he sipped his drink. " _I wonder how Serena's taking to the whole thing, I hope she is proud of Lily, after all not everyone would turn down a victory when it's been handed to them just like that... but then again, they are not Lily_ " Mikage continued to smile as he enjoyed the full moon, knowing that Silver was not allowed to drink had set the man at ease. Especially since Lily wouldn't allow it...speaking of Lily.

"I just realised that someone's birthday is going to occur during the conference" Mikage commented as he looks at his friend who had suddenly stopped ranting.

"Oh who cares? Can't you see I'm in a crisis right now?!" he cries leaving Mikage to blink in shock...ouch!

* * *

The next day Lily had woken up due to the alarm clock and began to stretch while she yawned. Her eyes went to the egg and sighs softly. Even if it was empty, at least Kayako would be happy to know that she had won, given her history Lily was sure that this would leave the teen feeling like she had achieved something. Although she was sure that Otohiko was raving mad from the fact that she took the empty egg whether he was aware that she had done it on purpose or not, she stroked the egg despite all that after all. Even if she had to keep the charade that her egg actually did store anything, otherwise it would be deemed suspicious.

Lily after changing held the egg and placed it into a pouch she made from tying a short scarf around her waist. That way it won't fall out or get damaged along the way.

She greeted her familiars, shrine spirits and nephew with a smile while entering the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table.

"Morning auntie, did you have a nice sleep?" Luca asks before drinking his orange juice, he passed the carton of orange juice to Lily who thanked him in return before Silver passed her a glass.

"It wasn't too bad, what about you?" she asks as she looks at him. Luca smiles softly before snapping out of his daze.

"Y-Yeah I did" he replied with a shaky smile making her grin.

"Someone got a crush?" She asks with a teasing smile that made his face light up.

"N-No! Don't be s-silly" he replied feeling his face grow hotter by the minute, Lily shook her head and smiled.

"Blond girl notice you yesterday?" Luca immediately dropped his toast and looked at her, Mizuki blinked at what happened while Silver was listening in as he finished making the breakfast.

"Auntie!" Luca whined making her chuckle, Oishi and Dai looked at one another with blank stares not knowing what as going on.

"Stop it you're embarrassing me!" he cried causing her to laugh some more.

"What I think it's cute! Although Hoshi might end up being your competition given the way you're going" she said with a teasing smile that made him go more red than ever.

"I have school" Luca whined as he took his toast and left without another word.

"Be sure to give Hazel my regards!" Lily joked which resulted in a loud thump and a whine that made Silver and Lily laugh. Mizuki sniggered at what could have happened, given that he did just clean the floor earlier on.

"MIZUKI! YOU PUT TOO MUCH POLISH ON THE FLOOR!" Luca cried as he entered the room with polish on his face, hair and clothes. Mizuki winced while Silver and Lily frowned at him, however on the inside the duo were trying very hard not to laugh at how silly Luca looked.

"Mizuki please be careful next time" Lily said weakly as she stood up and went to help Luca get the polish off. By the time they were finished the pair had then went to their place of learning. This time Silver decided to stick around and keep and eye on Lily thanks to the incident with Madison.

* * *

Lily as she went to the library was shocked to see that Kayako was even there trying to look for a book.

"Need any help?" She asks causing Kayako to turn and look.

"No I don't need your help" Kayako replied coldly until she saw Lily grab a book and pass it to her, what shocked her was that she didn't even say that it was the book that she needed leaving her confused.

"Look, I appreciate that you didn't attack Madison" Lily sees Madison from the corner of her eyes glaring right at her from a distance leaving Lily to mentally roll her eyes and look at Kayako. "And I do pay my debts but I do not appreciate you acting like you are God's gift to the world" Lily said sternly leaving Kayako shocked.

"It doesn't matter about your skin or where you came from or who you are born to be, in the end we are still the same and I don't appreciate the fact that you think that it's okay to look down on me just because you think you can. It's rude and leaves people not wanting to be your friend, regardless if you are stressed with these 'followers' that want to hound you with things that you don't want to talk to them about" Lily added before putting her hands on her hips. "It's your life not theirs, if you don't want to do something then don't. Don't just wait until someone has to tell you all these things" Lily then turned to walk away.

"What makes you think that you even know a single thing about me?" Kayako asks as she tried to recover from what Lily had said, what did she know? She had to work hard unlike this girl. She knew nothing about how she had to deal with these people ever day since she started to be a God to them.

Lily sighed before turning to look at Kayako with a frown leaving her baffled at this girl's behaviour.

"You think that's bad? Try having you and your family hunted by not only people but also yōkai until there's no one left" Lily replied coldly leaving Kayako shocked. "There's only about fifteen of us left in this world all because of stupid lies and rumors" was all Lily would say until she felt a chill in the air and began to look round. Kayako blinked as she tried to process this information until she saw Lily's narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" suddenly the lights went out which had caused everyone to panic.

"Black out?!" cried a girl nearby.

"Why is there a black out?" the librarian asked now getting up.

"This isn't good-hey why are you looking up?" Kayako asked as she saw Lily look to the left part of the ceiling causing her to look up as well, the girl went pale as she saw a giant spider sitting on a web.

"Great Great uncle Kamaji would have loved this" Lily commented with a frown.

"This is no time to make jokes you know!" Kayako cried while Lily's brow went up.

"Who says I was joking? He use to do experiments and had somehow cursed himself into having eight claw arms like a spider, he went into hiding after that and no one had seen ever since" Lily replied bluntly leaving Kayako at a state of shock, that must have been bad.

"Re-regardless there's a Tsuchigumo running above our heads" Kayako cried before people started to scream in terror.

"Let's get out of here" yelled a student leaving the pair to look at the demon.

"So any ideas on how to stop it?" Lily asks as she looks at Kayako, who in turned rolled her eyes.

"Allow me since it seems like you are incapable of doing anything" Kayako muttered leaving Lily's eyes to go wide.

"Well excuse me for asking!" Lily replied in a very angry tone and folded her arms, Kayako shook her head and started to make the talismans around her move rapidly.

"Killing is not what I had in mind but I guess I'll have no choice" Kayako said before sending an attack onto the spider demon, who in turn screamed in pain. She patted herself in order to get dust off of her.

"Well that was easy" Kayako said with a smirk while Lily frowned.

"You miss are the biggest cockiest idiot I've ever encountered" Lily said darkly causing Kayako to scowl.

"What was that?!" She yelled before Lily pointed at where the demon once was only- it was still there and it sounded very angry as it roared.

"B-But how?" She cried in shock while Lily walked forwards until she to stood beside Kayako.

"You done?" she asks blandly before looking at the spider. Lily suddenly gasps before Kayako could talk and, the next thing anyone knew was that Lily had pushed a very shocked Kayako out the way and then glares at the spider after it sent a web attack on them.

"Why you-!" Lily's eyes turn sapphire blue but were completely feral to Kayako's shock.

" **GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Lily released a full blown ear piercing shriek, the wind made rippling noises around her as she sends the spider flying, not only did it get sent out the building but it was burned alive and disintegrated into dust from the sunlight to Kayako's shock. Lily however scoffs before walking in a huff, ignoring the fact that there was a HUGE hole in the library ceiling. Seeing that left had Kayako shaken up as she holds the book tightly until her knuckles turn white.

" _J-Just who is this girl? No what is that girl?_ " She asked feeling herself panic from what she had just seen.

* * *

Lily continued to stomp through the college almost scaring everyone that had been unlucky to be in her path, Silver however rushed to find Lily thanks to hearing her loud scream only to blanch in shock from seeing the large hole in the library leaving him to only wince. He spotted Kayako and raised a brow.

"Wh-What was that?!" She screamed making him shake his head slightly.

"Dragon's howl, you're lucky to not have your eardrums ruptured from that attack. Which means that Lily protected you" Silver replied before walking away, Kayako was rooted to the spot from his words. Dragon's howl?! But she didn't even look like a dragon demon! So how was that possible?

Kayako rushed out and informed a stunned Kirihito about this sudden development while shaking the whole time.

"But you are not hurt are you?" he asks while patting her shoulder, Kayako looked up and shook he head.

"Good then you have nothing to fear, it appears that this Land God has been keeping more secrets than I had thought" the male's words had left her confused until he showed the book Lily had offered to give him. Looking at the chapter had left Kayako in a state of fear, if that is what that Land God truly is then she was in for a world of trouble due to their grudges. But at the same time it now did make sense especially when Lily had said that her family had been hunted down by humans and yōkai.

* * *

Silver smiled weakly as he heard Lily rant nonstop for hours leaving Mizuki, the shrine spirits and Luca to keep their distance just in case she blew up on them.

"And then she actually thought that such a move would do that! We almost died because of her ignorance!" she snapped.

"I know your upset-" Lily fumed at him leaving Silver to wince...oops.

"UPSET?! Oh Silver I am beyond upset" she wagged her finger at him making his tail go limp, him and his big mouth. "I'm utterly livid!" Lily snapped. Silver mentally groaned until he caught her glaring at him causing him to stop half way.

"Had a good groan?" she asks sarcastically leaving him pale.

"You! Me! On the computer now you're so dead now!" she bellowed making Silver hang his head weakly. On the bright side she'll be selecting a game to blow off steam but the down side is that if he lost then that would mean severe pain for him.

"Yes Lily" he said weakly as he sat beside her and waited for her to get the game going. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Three days had passed and Lily was trying to remain void of emotions whenever she saw Kayako, however today she did not even see that girl at all which had left her suspicious.

Deciding to track the girl down Lily made a temporary dove shikigami using her sakura petal in order to locate and find Kayako. As soon as she located Kayako's home did she blanch.

"Who told you to come and visit me?" Kayako's brow twitched from looking at Lily and the dove shikigami. Lily glared before shoving the sick girl past her in order to enter the apartment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lily yelled shocking Kayako who had to close the door and look at what Lily was looking at. "It's no wonder you are sick" she snapped before rolling her sleeves up.

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Kayako muttered until Lily shoved her bag at her, she then grunted from how heavy it was and looked down at it. How much did this thing weigh? And how was she able to carry such a thing to begin with.

"That's it I'm cleaning! Go somewhere that isn't contaminated by this filth!" Lily snapped before getting started on cleaning the apartment.

"Who told you that it's okay to-" Kayako froze from seeing Lily's sapphire blue slit eyes.

"Get out or I'm shoving you out!" she warned making Kayako grab her egg and run to the balcony in a panic as Lily began to work furiously with the room.

"Honestly I might be a pack rat but you are not a homeless woman! Start tidying yourself up and learn how to cook fool!" Lily ranted as she sent all the dirty stuff out the apartment and into a dustbin. She then went to get a few cleaning supplies and food to make dinner before going back into the house, placed the food in the kitchen and then got started on cleaning the house more until it was liveable. Kayako as she watched was left utterly speechless at how Lily was even doing all this work and was not even taking the time to rest or complain about how hard the cleaning was. She just did it and then took anything dirty out.

By the time Lily was done it was about nine in the evening and she had already called Silver saying that she was going to be late.

Lily immediately shoved Kayako in the room and went to get started on cooking leaving Kayako frowning.

"Why bother? I always have take out" Kayako asked bluntly leaving Lily to stop and glare.

"Start learning about the need to cook, it saves money and you then start to get a sense of accomplishment" Lily said sternly as she continued to cook. "This here is simple and easy" Lily gestured for Kayako to come close; once she stood beside Lily did she find out what the girl was up to.

"What exactly is that?" Kayako's nose crinkled in disgust until Lily glared.

"This is dinner, deal with it or go hungry" she growled making Kayako take a step back. "So how's your shikigami?" Lily asks as she placed red cheese over the sauce covered spaghetti. This made Kayako look at the small egg.

"It's doing well, what about yours is it close to hatching?" Kayako replied bluntly.

"Rule number one, I tolerate no TV but get a fridge it will store healthier stuff, since I know your stuff will go off this will be a good time to plan a head. Second rule is change your attitude or you'll lose people and lastly" Lily turns to look at Kayako. "Don't bit the hand that feeds you" Lily warned before hearing her phone beep. Lily then had two plates along with the clean cutlery ready thanks to buying them at the shop.

Next Lily placed the spaghetti covered sauce on the plates and sprinkled parmesan cheese on the top before handing one of the plates to Kayako.

"Here, dinner's served" Lily replied blankly, she watched Kayako hesitate before scoffing as she took the plate.

"I suppose I should say thank you" Kayako said bluntly as she sat down. She blinked at how simple it was and yet the smell had made her stomach make the most embarrassing noises leaving her face to heat up. Lily mentally chuckled as she grabbed her plate and fork before sitting down opposite her.

"Definitely haven't had a property home cooked meal" Lily smiled before getting started with her food, her eyes lit up as the food entered her mouth.

"Yup this is good" She grinned before placing the plate on her lap in order to eat properly "I have to warn you it can get a little messy" she comments while Kayako just sat and stared at her with wide eyes. She looked down before copying how Lily dealt with the food and placed some in her mouth. Kayako's cheeks went pink from how good it was and looked down at it.

"Average" Kayako replied knowing that Lily was watching, Lily smirked before shrugging.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Lily replied with a smirk, she then placed the fork load of food in her mouth and dabbed her mouth with a large tissue square. Kayako's eyes narrowed before looking down at her food and began to resume eating. It was then that Kayako had realised that Lily didn't answer her question about her shikigami's progress.

"You didn't answer my question about your egg" Kayako commented, she then spotted Lily suddenly go still before shrugging.

"It's just a test Kayako, just take care of your egg okay" was all Lily had said leaving Kayako blinking. What was that all about?

"Why bother concerning yourself about my egg when you should be concerning about yours?" Kayako asked in a monotone voice, once again Lily shrugged.

"No reason" Lily replied leaving them in silence.

"Why do you allow that girl to hurt you?" Kayako asked causing Lily to look up.

"Oh? Well it's been like that since I came back here, it's not a big deal she just sees me as an easy target so I try not go get into a fight knowing that it's pointless" Lily replied weakly feeling shy about the whole thing which was something that Kayako had took note off.

"Still don't let her push you around like that" Kayako said sternly before pausing. Why did she just say that in a way that made her sound like she was worried? Lily smiled softly.

"I can't even use my power on her, it's exposure and it'll solve nothing being violent all the time" Lily replied softly causing Kayako to look in awe. "So why are you trying to go to Izumo so badly? The Divine assembly isn't all that it's cracked up to be you know, too many stuck up higher ups who think that they're better than us human dwellers" Lily replied with a shake of her head. Kayako blinked.

"Is that why you aren't interested?" Kayako asked in shock. Lily smirked at her.

"You didn't answer my question" Lily commented

"And neither did you" She replied sharply making Lily laugh shocking Kayako once more at how she could laugh like that.

"My grandmother hates most of them including the Wealth God, apparently he's too flamboyant and a flirtatious weasel that goes after any pretty girl that catches his eye" Lily replied with a smile.

"That doesn't answer the question much" Kayako muttered as she eat.

"No it doesn't" Lily replied with a soft smile. "I just like to work and I hate crowded areas that are filled with people thinking that they're better than everyone" Lily explained now eating once more.

"Is it because that the one who wants you dead is sealed in Izumo and the moment you step foot into Izumo would mean death?" Kayako asked suddenly now wanting to know that if it was true. Lily's hand shook causing her to look up showing that she was utterly pale from dare Kayako say it- fear.

"How? How do you know about that?" Lily asks shakily conforming Kayako's suspicions.

"So it's true, that's why you didn't want to go to Izumi?" Kayako asked.

"Kayako swear to me that you won't breathe a word about this, please" Lily pleaded taking her by surprise. "If I go there it'll mean that she'll try to break the seal and once she is out she will without a doubt kill innocent lives just to get to me" Lily said sternly trying not to break down as she spoke. "She won't stop until my family and I are all dead" Lily explained now choking on a sob leaving Kayako pale now knowing how bad the situation was as she saw tears running down Lily's cheeks, Lily places her plate down and stands up.

"Sorry I'll be back in a minute" Lily said weakly as she walked briskly to the bathroom.

* * *

Today was now the seventh day of the when the shikigami eggs were to hatch. Lily and Kayako were in their homes since it was a weekend waiting for their eggs to hatch, although Lily didn't really seem bothered since she knew that there wasn't any life in it so she hardly bothered to Silver's confusion. At times he would just see her holding the egg with sad eyes before putting it in either her pocket or her pillow and leave it there. Silver at times checked the egg to see if it was in piece.

By the time it was lunchtime Kayako had arrived at the shrine followed by Otohiko to Lily's displeasure.

"So I see your egg hasn't hatched" Otohiko commented as he held the egg for a bit, Lily however gave him a frown before snatching the egg back.

" _You would know wouldn't you? Blooming rigging the test so I can win without a shadow of a doubt_ " Lily muttered darkly before sitting down. Kayako looked at Lily briefly before bringing her egg out, she froze as she felt something move within the egg. Almost as if it was reacting to something to her surprise.

" _Mummy?"_ Came a voice that caused Lily to drop her cup in shock, Silver reacted by grabbing a towel and cleaned the spot as Lily grabbed the cup.

"Sorry butterfingers" Lily said with a weak smile while Silver looked at her blankly not believing her for a minute. Kayako stared at her with a frown before she looked at her egg, her heart leapt from seeing her egg now finally hatching after seven days. Very soon a baby dove appeared from within the egg to Silver's shock, especially since doves were something Lily would often summon using a flower petal.

" _What's going on? Why is that a dove? That can't be something that Kayako would grow_ " Silver mentally said before looking at Lily and then Otohiko who was twitching slightly but said nothing. Kayako was in shock to see such a creature for in truth she did hope for something more stronger but then there was Lily's shikigami to deal with.

The baby dove yawned slightly before looking at Kayako and then at Lily, it chirped weakly before it started to try and fly but ended up plopping on Kayako's hand. Lily looked at the baby at a sideways glance before looking at her egg.

" _Hello Chii_ " Lily greeted softly causing the baby to look at her with curious eyes.

" _Stay with sister Kayako okay? Don't let her get hurt please_ " Lily said softly knowing that Kayako or anyone who was in the room would be able to hear it except Luca. Who in turn slammed his mug down and looked at them in shock. Kayako however continued to look at the dove who chirped not knowing that the chirp was directed at Lily. Chii then looked at Kayako and nuzzled the girl with her head. Silver blinked at Luca walked away briskly almost as if he was angry about something to Silver's surprise.

" _I can't believe this! Otohiko really did rig this whole thing?!_ " Luca yelled leaving Lily to mentally wince.

* * *

By the time it was midnight the egg still did not hatch to Kayako and Silver's shock. But what did that mean though?

Otohiko however almost glared at her and then at the dud egg, she was suppose to win and yet she threw her chance away like it was nothing! He was definitely going to give Mikage a piece of his mind for this.

"I guess that you win then" Lily said softly as she stood up alerting Kayako that she was going out the room. Kayako was stunned to see Lily smiling a little too forcefully which had left her confused, yes she was happy that she won but why did it feel like she hadn't at all.

She smiles and pats it softly leaving Kayako confused by the sudden turn of events, she was so sure that it would either be a tie or something. This just didn't make sense to her given how strong Lily is.

"Welp good luck Kayako and take care of Chii for me will you?" Lily said with a wide smile leaving Kayako confused as to why Lily would say that. Otohiko blanched in shock at how Lily could even name the shikigami that Kayako had hatched, so she knew the whole time and didn't let Kayako know at all. The mere thought had shocked Otohiko a lot but kept it quiet.

Lily leaves the room without looking back and goes to her room. Silver now realising that Lily was leaving had followed her and then closed the door behind him after entering to see a sad Lily who was holding the egg, it was then that he realised that the test was in fact rigged.

"Well congratulations Kayako I'll inform you of when the meeting will take place" Otohiko said in a nonchalant tone, Kayako bowed in reply before leaving the room suddenly Chii had flown off of her shoulder and began to take off down the hallway causing Kayako's eyes to go wide.

"Get back here bird" Kayako hissed as she followed the dove who had now stopped in front of a room

"You knew that the egg you had was empty, didn't you?" Silver's voice came from the room, Kayako as she listened had froze from hearing what had been said.

* * *

"You knew that the egg you had was empty, didn't you?" Silver asked as Lily gave him a sad smile confirming his suspicions.

"Yeah..." she said softly. "But I'm glad she's got Chii to look after her" Lily replied feeling her grow heavy heart from the fact that she had given up her shikigami, but was happy that it could protect Kayako.

"You know, I'm sad since it feels like I'm letting someone important go. But I'm happy to know that Chii is in good hands" Lily turns to smile at him, even though it was fake Silver was surprised to see her smiling. "You never wanted a shikigami in the house to begin with" she said softly leaving him feeling guilty.

Kayako felt herself go sick from the hearing what the pair had just said. To think that Otohiko would just pull something like that, was that why Lily had snatched the egg before Kayako could have it? She had known all along that it was empty and yet she didn't show any signs of knowing, she just allowed Kayako to think that it was a fair test. Instead it wasn't it was all rigged and that if Kayako had been given the egg she would have lost without a shadow of a doubt leaving her feeling more cheated.

Kayako then heard Otohiko being yelled at by Luca, the Wind God in turn got angry at Luca for talking to him in that manner.

"I don't have to explain myself to a mere human boy like you" Otohiko replied coldly.

"Then explain to me what you were hoping to achieve by doing such a thing? You lied and deceived people in that test, they got hurt thanks to you and the one who you take orders from!" Luca snapped.

"If you must know so badly boy it was to strengthen your aunt's powers only it seems that she purposely lost by taking the empty egg"

"You make me sick the lot of you! Do you even know why auntie took the egg? She knew how badly that Kayako wanted to win and allowed herself to lose! I bet you don't even know what would happen if auntie went to Izumo" Luca snapped.

"The grand assembly is coming up boy, she has to show up or else it'll discredit the Mikage Shrine" Otohiko replied coldly.

Not wanting to listen anymore Kayako had tried to sneak out feeling nothing more than hurt by how cruel Otohiko was, he didn't even care if she had gotten hurt if it meant that Lily would grow stronger. Only Lily had done the most kindest thing and gave Kayako her shikigami, something that she wouldn't have done at all leaving her more shocked at how different they both were.

Kayako had looked at Chii with heavy eyes as soon as she left the shrine, seeing Chii's sad eyes left her more hurt, cheated and angry about the whole thing.

"Go to her then" Kayako said sternly causing Chii to look up at her with confused eyes. "She's your master so go to her" Chii realising what Kayako had meant had immediately shook her head.

"Why not? I know you're not mine so leave me alone and go to her then" again the dove shook her head looking at Kayako with sad eyes. Kirihito who had heard that she had won went to see her standing near the shrine only to see Kayako looking angry at a-dove?

" _So that's it? All she could come up with was a useless bird?_ " he thought while looking at her with a frown.

"Just go already! Why won't you leave me alone?" Kayako yelled leaving Kirihito shocked at her behaviour, why was she pushing her shikigami away?

" _Mummy wants you to be safe, I will do as she asks sister_ " Kayako chocked on a sob from hearing a child's voice, tears then start forming in her eyes, Kirihito on the other hand was shock from hearing what Chii had said.

"What is that bird talking about?" he asked now approaching a saddened Kayako who turned to look at him.

"This test was rigged, it was only to strengthen her powers only she had anticipated this somehow and purposely took the empty egg so I could win" This left Kirihito shocked and baffled but did not let it show.

"Well the bright side is that we get to go to Izumo" Kirihito commented to her shock.

"Is that all you can say?" Kayako froze from her own words; Kirihito however narrowed his eyes at her.

"There's nothing stopping you from going to Izumo, she lost in the end of the day"

"Because it was RIGGED! I feel cheated and angry from the fact that it was not a fair test" Kayako hissed leaving him annoyed at how she was behaving.

"Since when did you care? After all she was your competition" Kirihito asked, hearing his words made her go cold given how that was what Lily was to her in the beginning. That was until memories of when Lily had tried to help Kayako in her home and had even made dinner, even though she didn't have to but still did it anyways.

"Because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have won" Kayako replied angrily.

"Going soft already huh? Did she really mean that much to you?" Kirihito asked in a bored tone leaving Kayako to frown.

"It's not about being soft, it's about doing the right thing. That Land God had did all that and even let me keep Chii, she in the end of the day was the winner for doing the right thing" Kayako replied coldly leaving him to blink.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the living room with Silver who then watches her take out the shikigami egg and holds it up to see zero on the egg. She sighs before smiling at it.

"I'm glad that it worked out well in the end" Lily said softly, Silver then grabs her hand along with the egg and looks at the sad girl.

"I never wanted you to be sad Lily, know that" Silver spoke with a determined look and kisses her cheek, Lily then smiles at him as a result leaving him relieved to know that she was slowly getting back to normal.

"You know, we never did get round to organizing the date for us to actually go out" Lily commented with a chuckle leaving his eyes to go wide before softening as he smiled at her as she tries to change the subject, but was happy that she still remembered after all this.

"Yeah... we didn't" Silver said warmly before kissing her hand that held the egg.

"I'm proud of you no matter what, that was a very nice thing you did. Even if she didn't deserve it" Lily shook her head with her eyes closed before looking at him.

"I knew it was empty, but I didn't want to leave her feeling upset and cheated so I let him give her the egg, I have no regrets" Lily said as she moved back and smiled. "Sure I can't see Chii growing up, but I know that those two will help each other after all" Lily giggles at the thought "Chii's job is to heal hearts of those who are saddened or are filled with negative emotions, I told her about this role mentally after I gave her the name" Silver at that moment had not felt more pride then he did right now, a smile bloomed on his face at how sly she was.

"You have a good heart Lily" Silver said before going to get them something to eat in the kitchen. Lily stands up and watches him leave, chuckle leaves her lips before looking down at the egg.

"Even if you are empty" Lily kisses it delicately "I am glad that things have worked out either way" Lily says softly before looking at Silver. The egg without warning started to shake to her shock, this in turn had left Lily yelping slightly causing Silver to rush into the room.

"What is it?" Silver asks hastily before his ears catch a sound coming from Lily's hand, very soon a crack started to form from the egg causing Lily to cup the egg as wonder and amazement filled her face.

"My... my egg is hatching" Lily said in a breathless voice. Very soon the egg broke apart revealing a baby kitten with purple fur, white sock paws and vibrant green eyes. It shook is body for a bit to remove anything from it's fur before looking up at her with curious eyes.

"Meow?" It tilted it's head to the side in wonder before trying to paw her arm in order to try and get up so it could get a closer look at her.

Silver in turn walked towards Lily's side in order to get a closer look at the kitten, he immediately frowns at what he's seeing.

"It's a flipping runt of a cat" Silver said bluntly leaving the kitten to go rigid before it hissed, spat and scowled at him with very narrowed eyes showing that it was not happy one bit from what it was hearing.

"Why on earth did it have to be a cat?" Silver asks now looking more annoyed as memories of when Prim had stayed at the house had entered his mind, and they were not good memories indeed.

The cat suddenly jumped onto her shoulder leaving them utterly surprised at what it was doing, they watched it then jump again sadly however Silver's tail had not so lucky as the cat honed in on its target and immediately latched onto his tail with it's tiny jaw. Silver went rigid before a loud scream filled the shrine leaving anyone listening shocked and confused as to why there was screaming to begin with.

* * *

"Oh come on boys! Knock it off will you!" Lily yelled as she tried to get the kitten off of Silver.

"IT'S A DEMON I TELL YOU! GET IT OFF!" Silver cried in agony while Mizuki and Luca had just stood there looking like they were at a loss for words, the shrine spirits were even left speechless at what was going on. What exactly happened? Where did the cat come from and why was it attacking Silver?!

After finally managing to the get cat off Silver had then tried to massage the pain out of his tail, he immediately glared at the kitten as he try to take the pain away.

"Flaming evil little-"

"That's enough Silver! He's only a baby" Lily scolded leaving him to bit his lip and look away at how she could easily take the cat's side over his.

"Now... what to call you-"

"Well I hope you're happy young lady!" Otohiko muttered as he entered the room "Ugh I had to deal with that girl having a tantrum-WHAT?!" Otohiko screamed as soon as he saw the baby cat. "WH-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Otohiko screamed now looking like he was going to have a panic attack from seeing the cat in her hands.

"Oh? Him?" Lily looked down and smiled at the curious kitten who was confused as to what was going on "This is Essy and he's my baby shikigami" Lily answered with a wide smile, the Wind God on the other hand felt his jaw slacken.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" he screamed while they looked at him.

"Believe me I'm just as confused as you are" Lily replied until she heard someone enter the living room. "Oh hi" Lily greeted a now stunned Kayako.

"How is that possible?" Kayako asked as she looked at the baby cat who was looking at her with a disarming cute smile.

"I don't know, it was empty after all"

"That would be my doing" said a woman's voice that made Otohiko look up sharply.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE!" Otohiko yelled in anger.

"Bit down Otohiko after all you and Ookuninushi were responsible for this rigging you worthless runts!" Serena snapped leaving him going pale, Kayako however was at a loss of what was going on. Who was this woman? And how did This Wind God know of her?

"So you gave me this egg?" Lily asked as she looked at Essy who blinked in confusion, Serena looked and smiled at her softly.

"Yes and no" Serena commented leaving them all baffled. "Let's just say it was in my possession since you were too young to even handle a baby shikigami, although you could summon phantom shikigamis given how old you were at the time" Serena replied with a smile and patted the baby kitten who nuzzled her in reply.

"What do you mean?" Lily blinked not knowing what was going on, Serena however chuckled.

"This little one was yours when you were three but I had to take him away since you were too young to raise one and would have zapped your strength leaving you unable to control it" Serena's answer left everyone stunned. Otohiko however had felt like slapping himself.

"So you're telling me that this little girl created a shikigami at the age of three?!" He screamed until Serena gave him a disapproving look.

"Yes you fool now get out, you have what you wanted. Kayako won-"

"No no! You know why I cannot except that!" He cried "How can I look the other Gods in the face knowing that I allowed this to happen?" hearing this made her sigh.

"What is it with men and their egos?" She mutters "It's late enough as it is. If you are so desperate wait until later since everyone needs a rest, then decide with both of them on what to do to settle this dispute and I mean it Otohiko, make my granddaughter upset again and I'll do more than skin you" She warns before going out the room leaving Otohiko pale and shaking, it had taken him a while before he could leave the room leaving Lily and the others minus Kayako to laugh at what happened.

"I can't believe great grandma scared him like that!" Luca wiped tears from his eyes while Lily and Silver were laughing beside the other.

"Who is that woman?" Kayako asked almost relieved and happy that Otohiko had finally met his match. Lily smiles at Silver who shrugged.

"That is Serena, she was once the Goddess of Time and knowledge, now a days she's known as the Oracle of Time and knowledge after she was reborn" Silver explained while Lily nodded in agreement.

"She is also a time keeper and makes sure that no one meddles with time" Lily added with a smile, Kayako on the other hand shocked by the sudden turn of events.

* * *

"What am I going to do Mikage?" Otohiko wailed to Mikage's dismay but kept it quiet. "I can't show my face if I allow this mockery to continue! But what can I do since they now have shikigamis?"

"How about a game?" Otohiko blinked before frowning.

"You know this is no time for games right Mikage?" he asks angrily while Mikage surprisingly smiled.

"Lily's an excellent game of bluff, she's never lost a challenge in her life. Even defeated Serena and her uncle Loez at a few games" Mikage explained hearing this had now piped Otohiko's interests.

"That could work" Otohiko replied now nodding "Yes thank you Mikage! Oh I am so happy now she can-"

"But you must give them a week to prepare, Lily will not agree if it's rigged again" Mikage warned causing Otohiko's mood to vanish.

"You're right sadly enough" he mutters.

* * *

Lily and Kayako were left baffled at what Otohiko had proposed.

"You want us to play bluff?" Lily asks with a look of disbelief.

"Aren't we a little to old to play games?" Kayako asked while the shikigami babies played with one another in the background, making sure not to harm the other as they had fun.

"Well this will be a good time to show me how good you are at reading another person. Here's how it goes. I'm going to judge you on how you score correctly, if you call someone bluffing and you are right then you get a point, get it wrong and you'll lose points. The first one to get five strikes loses" Otohiko explained, it did seem plausible but Lily wasn't keen on it.

"I don't know" Lily said weakly "This seems a little too suspicious" Kayako looked at her.

"Why would it be suspicious it's just a game right?" Kayako asked while Otohiko mentally hoped that Lily would take the bait.

"It's just that I've never lost a game and yet now he's suggesting it makes it seem like it's another rigged game" Lily replied weakly, she did have a good point.

"How about I give you both a week to prepare your poker faces darlings?" Otohiko suggested. Lily piped up and looked at Kayako who nodded.

* * *

"Three fours" Otohiko placed down three cards.

"BS!" Kayako yelled, she then turned the cards over and felt her heart thump from losing another round. That meant that Lily had three losses while she had just had her fifth and final one loss. Meanwhile Otohiko had placed a mark by her name while turning to a very tired and slightly annoyed Lily.

"Two aces" Otohiko replied calmly.

"BS" Lily said dully before going rigid at what she had just done. Otohiko blinked in shock at how quickly she responded while Kayako was shocked at what just happened. Silver as he was listening turned sharply to see Lily who was now in mentally kicking herself for what she did.

" _Oh no! Please don't tell me I didn't just do what I think I just did-_ " she whined as she watched Otohiko turn the cards over to reveal one two and a six.

"WHAT?! NO!" Lily screamed now banging the table and slammed her head onto it. She began howl in misery at the fact that she had definitely won the game.

"OH COME ON I DEMAND A REDO! I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION!" Lily cried before wailing again.

"No can do, you young lady are going to Izumo" Otohiko said not hiding his glee as he ticked Lily's name.

"NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA TO GO!" She wailed before howling like an actual wounded animal shocking Kayako, Otohiko and Silver who had now started to look at her oddly given how she was behaving about the whole thing. Chii however started cheering while Essy sat beside her with blank eyes. Lily on the other hand glared at her weakly while mentally crying.

"Why are you cheering?! Stop cheering Chii I don't want to go!" Lily wailed while Otohiko smirked knowing that he had now got her to go.

"THIS IS RIGGED! RIGGED I TELL YOU! WAIT HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS GOOD AT THIS GAME?-YOU!" Lily bellowed as her eyes went wide in anger, which had caused them to look at her and then at Otohiko who had paused from her sudden change in mood.

"Who told you about this? Grandmother wouldn't even dare talk about it, in fact no one was aware that I was good at this game except-" The Wind God gulped now seeing that things were about to get ugly fast.

" _I think it's time for me to make myself scarce_ " Otohiko now saw this as his cue to leave however before he could move he was then suddenly sent to the floor by Lily who was no starting to choke him.

"IT WAS MIKAGE WASN'T IT? WASN'T IT?!" she yelled now trying to strangle the life out of a horrified Otohiko. "ONLY HE WOULD HAVE A DEATH WISH!" she yelled as Silver tried to get a very angry Lily off of the Wind God while Kayako was at a loss for words.

"Lily come on, this isn't right-"

"Like hell it isn't right! This moron cheated I tell you! He's a dirty rotten cheater!" Lily yelled while Kayako looked at the shikigamis who were silent and looking at them with owlish eyes.

"I SWEAR ONCE I KILL YOU! I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT! DO YOU HEAR ME MIKAGE?" Lily screamed as Otohiko continued to make choking noises as he tried to get Lily off of him. Never in his life had he been made to feel afraid of anyone besides Serena and Sapphia in his entire life. This child was not normal at all!

* * *

"I've got a quick question" Kayako said while looking at a very ticked off Lily. "What exactly possessed you to attack a Wind God like that?" Lily then looked at her weakly knowing that she was going to suffer for this when she entered Izumo.

"I was hoping that I'd be disqualified and that he would have stopped me from going to Izumo" She replied with a weak smile that had left Kayako and Silver utterly stunned by her reply.

"One question" Lily looked at Silver. "How is it that you were able to win all the time?" Silver asked, this had piped Kayako's interest.

"I read people, that and I can tell when someone is lying" Lily replied feeling tired and fed up. Silver and Kayako however went rigid from her words, knowing that once again Otohiko had rigged the whole thing again.

* * *

"Wait are you telling me that the test involved a card game named bluff and you lost it?! The results were three to five?!" Kirihito asked angrily not happy with what had just happened. He was furious about the fact that he would have to find a new way of entering Izumo now.

* * *

 **Poor Lily XD How will she cope?**


	20. Chapter 16: Off To Izumo

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Silver screamed in shock.

"Like I said you are not going" Lily said sternly while Mizuki was doing a mini dance to the fox's anger.

"But why?! Why are you letting that snake go with you?" he cried now feeling like his life was now ending thanks to that.

"Because I want you to attend to my collage since I have work that needs to be given in, and someone has to look after Luca" Lily replied as Essy went up her arm and sat on her shoulder. Silver's eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his lips after Essy had stuck his tongue at him before nuzzling Lily's neck.

"Flaming rat" Silver muttered causing Essy to screech in anger while Lily cried out in shock.

"Silver come on! Enough please, the fact that I'm trusting you to look after Luca is a big thing isn't it?" Lily asks weakly. Silver scoffed before turning his head and folded his arms making him look childish.

"Fine" he snapped as he continued to look away.

"Now I'm going to go to the shops to get some stuff for the trip, YOU stay here and help with the chores" Lily said sternly causing Silver to stutter violently. "And don't do anything stupid when I'm gone" Lily warns before going out the shrine with Essy. However as soon as she left-

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Silver roared as he launched himself at a terrified Mizuki who had to endure a series of beat-ups by a very angry fox, Luca however watched and blinked from the whole thing. Mizuki continued to wail and cry from being injured.

"Help me Luca! He's being mean to me!" Mizuki cried as Silver summoned his foxfire.

"Nah I think I'll just do my homework" Luca replied sounding tired as he gets up and leaves the room. Silver and Mizuki watch him go before the red head slowly turns his head to Mizuki and gives him the most devious smirk ever imaginable, a smirk that would forever haunt the snake familiar's nightmares.

"Well...well..." Silver spoke in a very happy tone, his eyes now feral and showed that he was very angry and happy now that he had leeway to hurt Mizuki. "Looks like it's just you and me now isn't it?" Silver asked to a now pale snake who was almost shaking in fear. "And the best part" foxfire gets bigger in Silver's hand.

"No one will ever know or help you" Silver's smirk gets wider reminding Mizuki of when Silver had gone rogue in the past.

* * *

" **GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Mizuki's cries of pain filled the shrine while Silver was having the time of his life.

"Oh that felt good" Silver flips his shoulder length hair from one of his shoulders. "Almost made me miss my old life" Silver said in an now ultra calm voice as he goes off to get something to eat. Meanwhile Mizuki is left twitching on the floor while completely charred, cut and bruised all over the place. If anyone had leaned closer they would have heart the faint sound of a whimper.

* * *

"Okay and that's the last item" Lily said as she placed it in her shopping trolley, she then went the cashier and paid for the items that she was going to take with her to Izumo.

"Got a suitcase so that's lucky" Lily said as she grabbed her stuff and placed it in the suitcase so she didn't have to carry much. Essy who was sleeping on her shoulder had nuzzled her slightly before he flinched. He then jumped off and turned into a purple haired green eyed seven year old boy with pale skin, he wore a white shirt and cotton white shorts while his feet were bare. She caught him look up and frowned, there's bad spirits heading this way" Essy's stern voice caught her attention.

"Are you serious?!" Lily looked round before catching a twinge in the air. She was then dragged by Essy to the park and stopped knowing that it was best not to cause trouble in public areas. Not knowing that there was someone watching them from where they sat.

"Great just great why now of all times" Lily bit her lip as she looked at the incoming miasma that was charging at them before surrounding them.

"Human God!" yelled a woman who looked disturbing leaving Lily shocked and confused at their appearance.

"Those are fallen Gods who have been stripped of their divinity!" Essy cried leaving Lily to frown.

"If so then why are they here?" she asked coldly.

"Are you the human summoned to the God Summit?" a woman asked, Lily who heard the question blew out of her nose and frowned.

"Sadly yes" Lily muttered taking them by surprise "What? I was played into coming! I didn't know it was rigged!" Lily snapped.

"Unforgiveable!" the woman screamed angrily. "A lowly human like you should know your place! No human should enter that heavenly realm!"

"Refuse or else-!"

"Or else what?!" Lily snapped "You'll bit my head off?! In case you've not noticed you are already doing that!" Lily snapped causing the fallen ones to grit their teeths.

"I will take pleasure in ripping your guts out" the male one snapped.

"Look! I told you I didn't want to go but as Mikage's representative I have to!" Lily yelled as she glared at them.

"You dare look at us with such eyes you vile human!"

"So you're the new God of Mikage shrine? The one who houses that pathetic filthy fox?" one the males asked causing Lily to twitch.

"What can that beast do that a holy familiar cannot?" another male asked with a glare. Just before Lily could bite back she caught the sound of laughing and turned to check if the one laughing was feeling alright, her eyes went wide from seeing Kirihito only he was laughing like crazy causing her to frown.

"You know that's just going to make them more angry right?" Lily asked dryly as she leered at him weakly.

"You there! What are you laughing at?" the woman yelled.

"If you could see yourselves right now, you'd have to admit that you are the ones who are lowly yōkai" Kirihito replied with a smirk. "After all, ganging up on a Land God just to scare her into not going just proves how cowardly you truly are"

This didn't go well with the fallen ones who glare.

"Shut your mouth human!" the woman slapped him to Lily's shock, she watched Kirihito hit the floor a few times before he stopped moving causing Lily to glare at how they were now laughing.

"Oh so you think THAT'S funny do you?" Lily asked sternly as she looks up at them.

"What can a measly human do to stop us?" the woman asked as she cackled with her fellow fallen ones. However Lily's eyes glinted sapphire blue without them noticing, suddenly the area around them went even more dark as something appeared behind Lily. It took the form of a giant dragon who's eyes had silenced them.

"W-WHAT IS THAT?!"

"So you think it's okay to bully and underestimate the weak huh?" Lily asked as her voice now started to change. Her hair now changed to sapphire blue just like her eyes.

"H-Human what are you doing?" the male fallen one screamed as the air started to become stifling for any of them to take.

"Oh? Did I not tell you?" she asked bluntly before grinning darkly "I'm more than just a human you rotten scumbags" Lily replied coldly as smoke appeared from the dragon's nose causing the fallen ones to quiver in fear.

Kirihito looked up after regaining his bearings and froze from what was being shown before him.

"To think fallen ones would just grow to be so petty after losing their divine powers? What a pack of morons" Lily said coldly "I should kill you all now and be done with it!" she snapped causing them to move back slightly.

"Y-You have no kind of power" the woman said shakily before looking at the dragon who's eyes shone murder and glee leaving her more uneasy.

"Actually darling, I do" the fallen ones froze. "Don't recognize me? Pity" Lily said with a mock sad look leaving them more unsettled.

"I'll tell the perverted idiot when I see him about you lot! Not that he'll be able to argue when I'm done with him" Lily said with a glint in her eye.

Essy looked up at Lily fearfully as he sensed a lot of power coming from the mark on her right arm, it was surprising that no one could sense it building up.

"Any last words before I toast you all and then send whatever's left of you to Yomi?" Lily asked while folding her arms. The fallen ones started to run only their way out was blocked.

"Why do you guys always run when you finally realise that someone isn't so weak as you think them to be?" Lily asked in a bored tone before lightning was shot down from the sky, without warning the fallen ones were incased in ice before they shattered to pieces the moment they landed on the floor.

Lily chuckled darkly as she shook her head.

"Now that was anti climatic" Lily muttered before turning to look at Kirihito. "I'm on to you so no funny business" she warned before the area went back to how it was before the miasma surrounded them. Lily stretched as she yawned.

"Good workout" she said before her hair and eyes changed back to normal to Kirihito's surprise. Lily as soon as she opened her eyes blinked and looked round.

"Errr... what happened?" this made his eyes go wide in shock, just who was this girl?

Lily then looked at Kirihito and gasped before going towards him.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Fine" he replied bluntly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Uh huh... so blood dripping down your face means that you're fine?" Lily asked sarcastically "I doubt it" she said before placing her hand on his face making him pause.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly before he felt his face go warm just from having her hand touch his. After a few seconds did he pull her hand off his face and glared at her.

"Well you're fixed, see ya and sorry for the pests" Lily waved before going off with Essy and the suitcase.

Kirihito raised a brow as he looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Master Kirihito! We got the plane ticket!" two males wearing fox masks appeared.

"We even got you a ticket that has a seat with a window!" the other one chirped with glee.

"Fine fine" Kirihito muttered "Let's go"

"Master Kirihito what happened to your clothes you're covered in blood!" the first male asked in panic.

"Leave it" Kirihito said coldly as he wiped his head where blood rested.

"How can you say that?!" the first one cried.

"It's a human body-"

"Shut up!" Kirihito yelled causing them to flinch in fear "I won't be in this body for long anyways"

One of the males rushed towards him taking him by surprise and looked at the injuries.

"What are you doing?" Kirihito snapped.

"The injuries are all gone" the second one replied taking him and the first one by surprise.

"What?!" Kirihito barked.

" _How is that even possible... unless that girl!_ " he paused rubbed the blood that should be under his eye and blinked. There was hardly anything there now so did that mean that she healed him? But how? There was no record of any in her family that had the ability to heal right? Unless... it was not recorded!

* * *

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR LILY!" Silver whined again as he tried to change Lily's mind.

"I told you, no Silver and besides I refuse to have you get looked down upon by snot nosed idiots who think that it's okay to judge you just like how Mizuki did in the past" Mizuki froze while Silver gave him a death glare.

"She has a point" Luca replied as he sat at the table. "There are some holy familiars who will do anything to create a fight which is something we can't allow unless you want Mikage and auntie Lily to be discredited" Silver bent his head weakly knowing that he was beat.

"But I won't see you for a while" Silver said weakly causing Lily to have a lopsided smile.

"I'll be back soon" Lily said weakly.

"Oh and great grandma Serena asked me to give this to you, something about warding off the evil woman so she can't find you" Silver went rigid while Luca mentally smacked himself as both her familiars now started to go crazy about this 'evil woman' and were demanding answers.

"Who is this woman that he's talking about?" Silver hissed as he glared at Lily.

"Why didn't you tell us that a bad lady is after you?" Mizuki cried while Lily chuckled weakly.

The night sadly consisted of both familiars having a tantrum about how she didn't tell them something so crucial that it almost left everyone with next to no sleep.

The next morning Lily had yawned as she got up and got herself some breakfast before setting out with Mizuki.

"Be sure to look after Luca or else" Lily warned causing a sullen Silver to glare at her.

* * *

"So I am the only one who came to see you off?" Himemiko asked with a stunned expression while Lily chuckled weakly.

"Yeah... Silver was not happy and has to look after Luca, my brother like friend is doing school work so I don't miss things and my sister friend is helping out with Joanna" Lily admitted as she gave her a weak smile.

"I see, you are have busy schedules" Himemiko commented as she looks at Lily. "Where is your other familiar?"

"Oh he's gone ahead so I'll meet him once I land in Izumo... not exactly thrilled since I was tricked into going" Lily admitted now looking glum. Lily wore a black top and blue pants, around her neck was an eye with a teardrop resting below the eye.

"So your grandmother gave you this?"

"Yup something about warding the bad demoness who is after my family. My family years ago had made a pact not to go there for protective reasons after our ancestor Yumi sealed the demoness there" Lily explained.

"I see, I do hope that the pendent will keep you safe" Himemiko said with a worried smile.

"The eye is suppose to shroud me and the tear is suppose to represent the barrier so hopefully it'll work" Lily said cheerfully before hugging her friend.

"Oh right! I took something called a photo and I wanted to give this to close friends" Himemiko said with a blush "It was done during our date" she said in a dreamy voice as she reminisced the date.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed your date Himemiko" Lily beamed as she looked at the picture.

"And it was all thanks to you Lily" Lily paused and looked at her friend. "For me who is a yōkai, to date Kotarou a human it almost seems impossible but you Lily. You did this for us you gave me a reason to believe that yōkai and humans can love one another" Himemiko said with a warm smile.

"Now you are going to the God summit, I cannot be anymore prouder than I am not. And I can't be anymore happy to have met you Lily. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart" Lily beamed as tears ran down her face, she hugged her friend dearly.

"It was no problem at all Himemiko, I was more than happy to let this happen. You and Kotarou are a perfect match for one another, regardless of your differences" Lily commented with a soft smile.

"You really think so?" Himemiko asked as she looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah" Lily replied in a soft tone.

"I will miss you but I know you'll do well, if anyone can do it it's you Lily" Himemiko smiled "Travel safely"

"Thank you Himemiko and I'll miss you as well" Lily grinned as she hugged her friend until her plane number was called. "Looks like it's time" Lily said now pulling back.

"Take care Himemiko" Lily waved as she grabbed her bag and ran to the terminal in order to get on the plane.

"I wish you all the best Lily" Himemiko spoke in a soft tone as she looked at Lily's retreating figure.

* * *

"Does it seem rather cold in here?" asked a college student who had gotten the sudden chills.

"Yeah, it's giving me goosebumps" said another student while Aoi looked at Silver's disguised form with a frown.

" _Classy... you managed to leave people on edge this time_ " Aoi commented as he saw Silver's eyes narrowing in anger as he glared at the computer with intense hatred.

" _Damn snake gets to go with Lily! How dare she allow that to happen and it's for a whole flipping week! Darn you Lily!_ " Silver muttered darkly as he tried not to claw the table in anger. " _What's worse?! You even had me babysitting your nephew! That kid doesn't even need saving!_ " Silver ranted darkly before sighing weakly.

" _I miss her... and she knows how I feel about her? So why?_ " he looked at her computer and smiled softly at her work. She even left him her note book and recorded everything for him including the passcodes to what needed to be put onto the computer and this internet thing. Sure it was hard but he was sure that thanks to these notes it would make things a whole lot more simpler.

"Hey Lily! How are you this fine day?" Shinjirou's voice left Silver twitching angrily as he tried to save her work.

"Did you decide to leave that annoying perverted fox at the shrine or something? I can't see him anywhere?" Shinjirou asked with a peppy smile that left Silver really mad, ignoring his fan girls who were making a scene behind him.

"GHAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinjirou screamed as he was immediately set on fire, Silver stomped out the classroom feeling furious from the insults and what's worse is that the crow had the gals to say that to someone he assumed was not in the college.

"Kurama is on fire!" screamed one of the fan girls.

"Someone bring him water!" the second one screamed as the fan girls went crazy.

" _Stupid dumb crow!_ "Silver muttered angrily. " _Knows nothing about me and yet he just shoot his mouth wherever he sees fit!_ " Silver ranted as he stormed through the corridors.

* * *

Lily stretches as she leaves the plane and gets herself checked out, she was sketchy about this area due to safety reasons but hoped that nothing would go wrong. After all her grandmother was not coming so she had to come as a representative for both Mikage and her grandmother. That was a lot of expectations resting on her shoulders but she was willing to tough it out.

"Lady Lily there you are" Mizuki smiled as he waved at Lily who was smiling weakly.

"H-Hey, how long were you waiting there?" she asked as she saw a giant white snake resting behind him.

"Not too long, an hour maybe" he replied with an eager grin.

"So when do we have to get to the summit?" Lily asked as she looked at him with a frown, not happy or eager to get there due to the seal.

"Well we are a little behind but I can get us there in no time" Mizuki grinned as he helped her on the white snake and immediately went straight to the God Summit.

"So that's where the meeting will take place?" Lily asked as she looked at the area below her.

"Yup!" Mizuki chirped. "Over there is where the Sacred Lotus Shrine was, it's was once a place where people went to heal until the person who was in charge of it died suddenly" Mizuki explained with a sad smile. Lily however glared at it knowing that even though it was at a distance, the feel and pull of the shrine left chills down her spine.

"You know that shrine's a replica of the real one right?" this took him by surprise.

"How would you know that?" he asked looking at her with bewildered eyes. She then looked up.

"That replica is a mirror image of the real one that was sent to sky, what really houses the replica is that demoness who was sealed a thousand years ago" Lily replied taking him by surprise.

"So that's why no one enters it, some familiars often complained that there was a lot of miasma surrounding it and no God since then has allowed anyone near it. They even spread stories to the humans saying that it was haunted or something" Mizuki explained as he looked at Lily.

"Not surprising, she could possess someone just to break out" hearing this made him go pale.

"Let's just hope that no one goes near the seal then" Mizuki said weakly. "Okay I'm going to go down so hang on okay" Mizuki cried however just before Lily could grab onto Mizuki a strong wind had hit Lily.

" **So you think that you could hide from me with that item? Pathetic child...** " Lily froze from the cold voice.

" **I'll make sure that you don't survive the fall you foolish girl** " suddenly Lily felt something wrap itself around her before slowing down her fall. It was then that she heard a vile bone chilling scream that was silenced by something.

"That was close" Lily commented as she landed softly. She looked at the pendent to see that it was glowing lightly causing her to smile.

" _Thanks grandma_ " Lily grinned as she looked round to see the torii gate.

She then turned to see people appearing and realised that they were deities, taking her by surprise. She watched them talk to one another with mixed emotions.

"Why couldn't they change the date already?" asked a woman that Lily identified as Inahohime.

"Look who's talking Inahohime" Said one of the old men known as Sumiyoshi Sanjin.

"You're just going to sleep during the whole of the meeting" the second old man.

She then spotted a man with hair that went up and was wearing armour.

"I'd expect everyone to be here on time since this happens only once a year!" Lily identified as Ikusagami.

"You there novice human God" Lily turned to look at him with blank eyes.

"Yes can I help you?" this made him twitch at her reply.

"What do you govern? Show me you divine skills?" he said sharply causing her to glare and fold her arms.

"I don't have to show you anything!" she snapped causing him to glare.

"Why you-!"

"I don't have to show that I'm anything when I know I have power, doing that is personal gain and it's frowned upon. Shame on you!" she snapped before walking to the entrance of the grand shrine.

Lily heard the drum sound and saw everyone going leaving her annoyed.

"Narukami was right, this girl is useless! Don't go entering and stay out of my sight you weak girl" the War God snapped before heading off.

"That's nice... ugh" she muttered "So much for being polite and humble. Most of them are just so stuck up!" she snapped before walking towards the area that they were heading to and paused, the area was now dark to her dismay.

Lily sighed as she looked at the floors to see if she could get a path that led her to the gathering hall, it was then that a green butterfly that Lily had identified as Mikage's incarnation had flown beside her.

"M-Mikage?" Lily asked, stunned that he would be there before following him to a pair of doors, she stopped and glared at the person standing in front of her.

"You know I have every right to hurt you for what you did" Lily growled causing him to smile softly.

"I know, but your grandmother did truly want you to go. She just couldn't let it be obvious" Lily blinked.

"But why? She knew that I was in danger" Lily paused as he patted her head.

"You are more stronger than you'll ever know Lily, you have Sapphia on your side remember and she wouldn't just chose any of her blood lines so willingly you know. Then there's Silver who is like Luca is waiting for you to come home, don't give up for even though they seem strong or are not what you expected. They like you have faults which they tend to try and make sure are not visible. You however don't allow your faults to get the best of you; you are kind and are passionate about those around you. Even towards your fellow humans and the yōkai" Mikage smiled. "It's what they lack since they chose to see it often as a sign of weakness"

Lily looked at him before looking down, seeing her like this made him smile.

"I have something for you" Lily immediately looked up to see him holding a parcel and blinked.

"You didn't" she said with a sigh.

"I know you don't celebrate it but it's not everyday that you turn eighteen you know" Lily looked away shyly.

"You didn't tell-" Mikage chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I had a feeling that it was something you weren't too keen on telling due to reasons of the past" Lily nodded meekly. Remembering that a week after her birthday was the day that her sister Amaya's shirt was delivered to her home only it was ripped and covered in blood, which in turn caused everyone in the family to assume that she had been murdered until her grandmother had confirmed that it was not true. However it still didn't leave Lily's mind, after all who would be comfortable seeing something like that?! Especially at the age of five. Was it an omen she wasn't sure until she saw Silver die in front of her.

"Thanks" Lily said meekly causing him to smile softly.

"Things will be hard at first but I know you'll do well. By the way you might find that there will be a person or two on your side" Mikage winked before he vanished, Lily on the other hand was confused.

" _I wonder who that could be?_ " Lily looked at the parcel and smiled softly. She looked at the tag and smiled.

" **Happy eighteenth birthday Lily**

 **May you enjoy your day to the fullest**

 **Mikage** " Lily looked at the parcel before taking a deep breath, she then opened the door and watched everyone drinking while being merry causing her to cringe.

"Sorry I'm late" Lily called "Lily Hikari Land God of Mikage Shrine reporting" however no one was paying attention causing her to mentally scowl.

" _You'd think they'd actually learn to listen and be polite when someone is trying to talk_ " Lily twitched.

"You there!" Lily almost rolled her eyes from whose voice that was. "Why are you even here? Didn't I warn you to stay out of my sight?" the War God said in a scathing tone. Lily however just turned and frowned.

"Against my will I was summoned" she said with a glare "Now keep your mouth shut and deal with it" Lily hissed causing him to glare.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?!"

"Oh hush!" said a voice that Lily knew well, without warning Ikusagami was sent forward by a kick "First day of the summit and already fights are breaking out, bad tempered as ever Ikusagami" Otohiko said in a cheerful voice.

"Lady Lily!" Mizuki wailed as he hugged a sheepish Lily while Essy joined in and wailed. "I thought you were seriously hurt! Don't leave me like that again!" Mizuki cried.

"I'm fine Mizuki don't worry" Lily chuckles at her familiar and shikigami.

"OTOHIKO YOU ARE LATE!" Ikusagami yelled in anger.

"Well you can't put a price on beauty right?" Otohiko said with a happy smile.

"Are you the one who brought that useless girl into this place?!" Ikusagami roared.

"Don't look at me? That tasteless rebellious girl-"

"Can freaking hear you! You bloody pests!" Lily turned to give them a thunderous look that left Otohiko shaking. "WELL?! WHAT WAS THAT?! COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" Lily boomed ignoring the silence as she snapped at them.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all" Otohiko turned his head as he felt fear enter him due to how cold this place was getting.

"That's what I thought" Lily bit crossly as she folded her arms. "The next time you slander someone make sure that you don't!" she said in a sickly sweet voice that was laced with venom.

"R-R-Right, I'll keep that in mind" Otohiko looked away.

"Why are you allowing this girl to tell you what to do? In actual fact why are you even taking orders from her?" Ikusagami asked coldly. Otohiko gave him a withered look.

"Don't trouble yourse-GHAAAAAAAA!" Otohiko screamed from seeing someone stand behind Lily. Even the War God was left paralysed from fear causing Lily to tilt her head.

"Okay what's got you two scared?" Lily barked crossly.

"Bothering one of the new ones are we?" said a voice that was like Lily's but older. Lily turned to look only to gasp mentally. There stood a tall woman with short black hair that rested up to her shoulders. She had a black kimono on that had white flowers on the sleeves and sides of her hips.

Most of the deities gossiped from what they were seeing while someone that was sitting with an empty space bit his lip.

"N-No L-L-Lady U-U-U-Uniliya!" Otohiko shook his head in fear while Ikusagami turned his head.

"Then why is she upset with you two?" Uniliya asked in a cold tone causing them to go pale. She then looks at Lily before patting her shoulder dainty.

"I do hope that you are okay" the woman comments with a soft smile leaving Lily to only stand and nod. This makes her chuckle and kiss Lily's cheek softly causing a few to talk.

"I'm glad, don't mind this guy" the woman gestures to the war guy to his shock. "He cannot do anything when someone has been summoned" she said softly.

"L-Lady Uniliya! What are you doing here?!" Otohiko cries leaving her to scowl at him, this makes him yelp in surprise while Mizuki and Essy are beside Lily. Both had confused looks on their faces.

"No hello? Typical although your taste in clothes are almost as bad as your attitude, do sort it out" She warns coldly before looking at Lily, as she ignored his response.

"Worry not child" she winks before walking slowly to her seat. The other higher ups gulp in fear, hoping not to invoke her wrath given her reputation and power.

"Who is she?" Mizuki asks causing Otohiko and the war guy to look at Lily.

"What I want to know is how you got her to be nice to you" The war guy said coldly. While Lily remained silent.

"Oh...em well" Lily looks away now feeling embarrassed by his sudden interest in her.

"Well she is the Keeper of death and the one who works aside Ootokunishi's relative. She's been here since the beginning of time, like her brother who is the keeper of life. They are very dangerously powerful" Otohiko explained as he looked at Mizuki. Lily almost relaxes knowing that they don't know why the woman was being nice to her.

" _If they found out then that would be a blood bath_ " Lily said weakly.

"So wait I'm confused! Who summoned you and why was Lady Uniliya being nice to you?!" Ikusagami looked at Uniliya who was sitting next to a man with long white hair, who was wearing silver armour. The War God gulped from seeing the man give him a frown.

"The one who called her was me" said someone in the middle. The veil in the middle of the room opened up to reveal a man in blond hair.

"Lord Ootokunishi!" Otohiko cried with glee causing Lily to scowl.

" _So that's the guy who organized this farce?_ " Lily thought bitterly.

"Lord Ootokunishi it's so good to see you!" Otohiko went straight to the host God of the summit with a wide smile.

"Hello Otohiko, you look very gorgeous today" Ootokunishi greeted with a smile.

Uniliya on the other hand had the same idea as Lily and had released a mock laugh causing Lily to look at Uniliya quickly.

"Now now sis please behave" the white haired male said weakly while feeling embarrassed.

"Oh do hush Unilion" Uniliya waved him off causing him to frown.

"Seeing you on the first day is unusual even for you Ootokunishi" Ikusagami said with a glare.

"Well I do have some important business to attend to" Ootokunishi said brightly before looking at Lily.

"Miss Lily before the summit begins, can you do me a the honour of-"

"Go stuff yourself you melodramatic perverted arrogant flamboyant twat!" Lily bit harshly causing everyone to either stare or yell in anger. Ootokunishi however was stunned, his hands twitching as he looked at her.

"Come again Miss Lily?" Ootokunishi asked weakly.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to do anything you ask! You flipping twat!" Lily snapped causing him to shrink back slightly.

"And why not?" he asked weakly, Uniliya sniggered darkly knowing that he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh I'm sorry do I look like I'm a waitress? That I'll just bend over whenever you say so?"

"Well no-"

"Can you also explain to me what the word NO means?"

"W-Well erm-"

"And yet you tricked me, lied and cheated just so I can come on to this bloody summit only to be insulted, ridiculed and mocked!" Lily bit angrily causing him to wince. "Not only that but a girl who you were also testing with me was lied to, from OTOHIKO'S WORDS. He said that she would come here when it was obvious that it was all a bunch of bull!" Lily snapped. "Do you have any idea of how much pain and hurt that you had caused?! That girl was so eager and yet you had the nerve to give her false hope!" Lily snapped as she got in the scared man's face, she then grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled him so her face was close to his.

"Here's what you are going to do! You are going to Kyoto and will apologise to Kayako right now or else-"

"Miss need I remind you that I am the head-"

"You'll be the head of this flipping floor unless you want my grandmother on your ass!" Ootokunishi went pale.

"Y-Yes right away" he moved to the exit to everyone's surprise but stopped, his face turned grave "oh and please do go to the gates where Yomi is " he said softly "There was a yōkai attack on the gateway and who knows what damage could be caused from such an attack"

"Get your ass to Kyoto and I'll think about it" she said coldly "And I find out that you DIDN'T go then you had better stay away" Lily warned, her eyes now turning sapphire blue to his horror.

"R-Right Lady Sapphi- I mean Lily" he rushed out; as soon as he was gone did she sigh while putting her hands on her hips.

"Good riddance" Lily muttered as she looked at Otohiko causing him to yelp in fear from seeing her eyes.

"Oh Otohiko" Uniliya sang causing him to look at the woman.

"Do be a dear and go with Lily to the gateway please" Uniliya said with a smile before sipping on some water due to her condition.

* * *

"Why do I have to be your guide? It's not fait!" Otohiko wailed as he looked at the floor.

"Your fault for being late, deal with it" Lily snapped causing him to look at her.

"You truly are heartless aren't you?" he asked with a pout.

"With good reason" Lily glared.

"Oh come on then I'll take you since Uniliya won't leave me alone until I've done my job" he said weakly.

"Mizuki can you make sure that no one goes into my room please" Lily yelled while Essy latched himself onto her arm.

Mizuki blinked before nodding, something must be important for her to have him go there.

"Honestly girl, your fashion is bad but your temper is worse. Ugh dragon girls-GHAAAA!" Otohiko cried when his arm that wasn't holding Lily started to burn.

"Uniliya said not to be rude to me right?" Lily asked blankly causing him to glare and whine at the same time.

"How do you do that? That woman hardly is nice to anyone and yet you get the royal treatment!" Lily smirked mentally knowing why.

"Just be warned though, we're going to a gate that is a threshold between death and rebirth, humans cannot stand the smell for it will make them rot immediately. Those with no soul or are lower yōkai will be reduced to dust however a God can only come and go. If Uniliya is out then that means it must be serious after all she hardly enters the summit" Otohiko said sternly.

"I think she just wanted to say hi" Lily said weakly, this made him look at her.

"Child why would you say that?" he asked with a frown.

"If I told you that she's my ancestor- hypothetically speaking. Would you believe me?" Lily asked with a sheepish smile causing him to glare.

"I hope that is not true"

"Why's that?" Lily asked looking curious.

"Because that woman would never allow such a tacky girl like you to be boOOORRRRN!" Otohiko screamed in pain causing her to glare.

"Well you were warned, I wonder what strike three would be" she asked blankly causing him to glare.

* * *

By the time they arrive they spotted a pack of yōkai near the gateway.

"Ew so many yōkai have gathered, reasons beyond me on this one" Otohiko said with a look of distain. "Kyo Gan Mon is completely open no wonder it stinks"

"Th-That's the Wind God Otohiko!" yelled one of the yōkai.

"Oi stupid!" Lily yelled causing them to look up. "Mind backing away unless you want to die! You know lower level yōkai can't last once they enter that gateway right?" Lily asked sternly.

This made some of the yōkai glare at her insult.

"Oh yeah well our leader will survive right?" asked a goblin yōkai.

"I doubt it" Lily said with a frown.

"Oh do move it girl!" Otohiko pushed her off the cloud causing her to glare.

"You know you could have asked right?" Lily bit angrily.

"Oh please just let me-GHAAAAAAA!" Otohiko screamed so much that he fell of his cloud.

"Well that was strike three" Lily said with a shake of her head.

" **I told you not to get rude!** " Uniliya's voice echoed from the mark as he twitched like mad causing a few yōkai to back away in fear.

"She did warn you" Lily yelled as he twitched like mad, patting the dirt off of her Lily had then face the yōkai.

"Okay, who wants to be sent away first?"

"Don't you move or this human gets it!" yelled the head yōkai who grabbed what turned out to be- Kirihito!

"A God or Goddess wouldn't want to cause a human death right?"

"D-Did you s-say human?" Otohiko was trying very hard not to twitch thanks to the mark.

"Ah go on and do it then" Lily said as she waved her hand to their shock. "What? It's one less human to worry about"

"How can you say that you selfish girl?!" Otohiko cried.

"You really do no value human lives?" the head yōkai asked looking bewildered as he moved backwards in order to reach the gate.

"Well first off he shouldn't be here" Lily replied bluntly.

"She has a point" one of the goblin yōkai added causing the leader to scowl, Kirihito glared at her but said nothing knowing that he had his reasons.

"Second technically speaking you need him to live so without him being your leverage, you'll be reduced to being a fish out of water" Lily replied with a frown.

"You know what I've had enough of this girl! I'm taking this human with me to Yomi no Kuni after all you are my safe ticket"

"Actually he's human so his body is going to be reduced to dust moron" Lily replied bluntly while looking at her nails.

"You are not helping!" Otohiko cried as he leered at her, he then paused when he saw the look in her eyes. The look that said trust her which left him gulping from what she had in mind.

"B-Be quiet!" the head yelled "I'll have an immortal body once I come back out just you wait!" he then jumped in with Kirihito causing Lily to charge after them in a shot by using her power to propel her towards Kirihito. As expected the yōkai leader had been reduced to dust while Kirihito lost his gloves as he went deeper into the gateway.

"Gotcha!" Lily yelled as she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a hug that took him by surprise.

"Honestly why can't you stay out of trouble like a good demon?" Lily asked with a frown. Kirihito's eyes went wide from how she had found out but right now there was no time for questions for they were plummeting towards the grounds of Yomi.

* * *

Lily groaned as she woke up, she then looked round to see darkness surrounding them. Was this Yomi?

"God has woke up" said a voice causing her to look up. She blinked from seeing three human like cavemen causing her to blink once more.

"Oh hello" Lily greeted with a smile as she confronted them; they looked at the other before looking at her.

"Nice weather right?" she asked with a weak smile. "No rain or anything today ha ha" Lily chuckled weakly as she looked at them.

"God from above hungry?" asked of the there before handing her something on a leaf.

"Oh? Thank you" Lily smiled before taking the leaf containing the food. She was about to put it in her mouth before something kicked it out of her hand.

"Hey girl that's poisonous so don't go eating it" Kirihito said sternly as he looks at her. Lily looks at the food and pouts.

"Oooh... that's mean!" Lily said bluntly as she looks at him "Mind not kicking someone, I'm not a punching bag you know" Lily glares.

"Well basically I just saved your life" he said coldly. "Anything in this world isn't safe and if you eat it, you can't return to the land above"

"Still no excuse to hit females you know!" Lily snapped "Did your mother teach you any manners?" Lily asked with frown that got him looking at her sharply.

"Well if you are so desperate to become like them then that's another story" he said with a smirk.

"Ah! But how would you get out huh? You need someone to guide you out you know" Lily said with a smug smile that left his brow twitching at how she got him on that. "And speaking of how are you not rotting away?" Lily asked with a glare before looking at the front of her hair to see that it had been cut.

"You scumbag! I should just leave you there if you're going to take take take!" Lily ranted before turning her head. "You know why I'll let these pests get you" Lily gave him a cold stare.

"Alright! Just get rid of them you use-" Lily's glare froze him to the spot.

"Finish that and then see what happens!" Lily warns which had left him gulping, what was with this girl? She appeared weak but her eyes however told a different story. Seeing that he was not going to start a fight she then turned to look at the dead and cleared her throat.

"(Excuse me! But I'm afraid that there's been a misunderstanding)" Lily greeted while Kirihito was left blinking in shock, the dead however looked at her before looking at each other.

"What exactly are you doing? Why are you talking in gibberish for? We have more important things to do!"

"(Please excuse him, he's known to always act like he as has a stick up his bottom every time he meets me as well)" Lily commented with a small apologetic smile. This made the dead snigger while he glared at her. "(That and he's an idiot who likes to get roped into situations that are dangerous.)" Lily added.

"Look you can waste your time-"

"Human does act like he's got a stick up his bottom" said of the dead causing her to snigger. Kirihito raised a brow from the one who spoke's words.

"What did he just say?" Kirihito asked with a glare before he twigged on something. "He understood you?" he was now in shock while Lily looked at him smugly.

"Ancient tongue, my mother tongue and it can be understood by the dead since they can understand almost any language. My mother tongue however acts as a bridge allowing me to talk to anyone who's language is or is not familiar to me" Lily smirked.

"I can't tell whether you are smart or are just playing to be useless" Kirihito said with a frown while Lily rolled her eyes.

"(Can you tell us where the lady of Yomi is please?)" Lily asked as she looked at them. The dead looked at her before pointing past the direction of where the river was.

"(Great! Thank you!)" Lily chirped before dragging Kirihito with her after she waved at them for a bit.

"Tell male human not to act like he's got a stick up his bottom all the time" said another member of the dead causing Kirihito to scowl and glare.

"Come on stick boy let's not get the inhabitants angry after all they were nice enough to tell us where Izanami is" Lily said sternly while smiling.

"Why are we even going to her home when the exit is over there?" he asked with a frown.

"Because according to grandma we have to greet her since this is Izanami's domain. It would be rude to just enter and not say hello before going back, after all it's common courtesy" Lily commented before stopping at the river.

"So how are we going to get across Miss I talk to the dead?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"First off before I even bother to help say: I was wrong to be rude to you and I am sorry for being a butthead" Lily said while folding her arms as she looks at him. Kirihito gave her a look of disbelieve.

"You are joking right? Like I would apologise to a woman" he said coldly causing her to shrug.

"Okay then I guess you can stay here of starvation and dehydration after all I can easily get myself to Izanami and to the exit in no problem" Lily said with a mock hurt look.

"You are getting on my nerves woman" Kirihito gritted his teeth in anger as he look at her.

"It's Lily smartass and second since you're not so willing to accept my condition then I guess it's goodbye then" Lily waved as she went to the river.

"You're being stupid woman what can you-?" he froze when she jumped into the river and instead of falling in she was now standing on ice that formed under her feet. "Do..." he stared at her in shock.

"What? I'm an ice user" she said with a shrug before walking away, each time the ice vanished the moment she left that spot on the water. "See ya!" Lily stuck her tongue out playfully before skipping on the river to the other side of the shore leaving him to grit his teeth. Like hell he was going to apologise to some human girl... but what choice did he have? He couldn't survive here for long and he didn't want to lose his chance of never getting his body back. This girl did save his life and was helping him whenever they met up, and what was he doing?

"H-Hey woman!" Kirihito yelled. "Woman!" he yelled again since she wasn't responding, seeing her not respond made him groan in frustration.

"Alright! I AM SORRY! I was wrong to be rude to you and I am sorry for being a..." he winced "A butthead!" Kirihito gritted his teeth in anger knowing that he had to lower himself to such a female regardless if she was strong or not. After what seemed like minutes she still did not turn around leaving him more angry and frustrated.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked blankly only she sound like she was-

The male jumped in surprise as he looked to his right and saw her looking at him with a frown.

"H-how did you-?" he looked at the river and saw nothing causing him to think that he was losing it.

"I was here the whole time" she replied before smirking.

"Then who was that?" he looked at the water again before looking at her to see a petal float into her hand.

"A phantom shikigami" Lily stuck her tongue out playfully "I just love illusions" Lily smirked as she patted his stunned back.

"Come on smart guy we've a woman to visit" Lily grabbed his hand and stamped on the river causing it to turn to solid ice.

"Now tread carefully Kirihito, ice is dangerous when you don't have traction on your feet" Lily instructed with a grin, Kirihito however was still annoyed that she tricked him but was secretly impressed by her level of control as she froze the whole river. They walked slowly on the ice while making sure to keep their hand in the others so they didn't slip or fall.

"So you never really explained to me why you are so desperate to get into this place" Lily commented as they crossed one third of the river. She felt his grip tighten but she could feel his anger.

"I have my reasons" he said bluntly. "Why would you be so interested anyways?"

"Well it does seem odd that you would want to come Mr I am a yōkai in human skin, did the human who used that body before you die?" Lily looks at him briefly to see that she was right.

"You don't have to tell me but I don't like having to invade other people's minds just to get the answers you know" Lily commented.

"Then don't invade my mind, my reasons are my own-"

"So once you gain your body back then what? Everything goes back to how it was before?" he froze from her words. Lily then looks at him with a frown "Your brother whether you realise it or not loves you so much, there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't regret what he did" Lily said with a soft smile, he however gritted his anger.

"You're wrong woman, he doesn't care" Kirihito said darkly, Lily however shook her head to his shock.

"Wrong, you have no idea why he did what he did" Lily said softly before she grunted due to his grip on her wrist.

"That yōkai is no brother of mine, once I get my body I swear I'll kill him" he said bitterly.

"And then what? Actions have consequences and it whether you know his past or not, Silver had a reason for what he did" Lily gave him a soft look before she pulled him with her in order to reach the other side of the river, to her surprise he had no come back especially about Silver's past. After all Silver during that time had amnesia so how could Kirihito know about her?

Once they reached the shore did the ice immediately start to turn back to how it was before Lily had changed it to ice. They then started to walk a few more miles before a light caught their attention.

"Lady Lily and her companion please come with us" Said one of the women who appeared in the light. Both women wore cloaks and scarfs around their necks.

"Our master of Yomi Lady Izanami awaits you both at the temple" said the second woman causing Lily to release a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lily sighed in relief as she looked around the area she was now in, it looked dreary but in a way Lily was starting to get use to Yomi. Even though it was always dark and had a 'I like solitude and don't like being bothered' aura around it leaving her almost giddy causing Kirihito to give her a funny look.

"What is wrong with you woman?" he asked coldly while she hummed for a bit.

"Oh nothing, just liking the area" Lily replied with a grin causing him to eye her oddly.

"You really are a strange woman" he muttered.

"Watch your step" said one of the guides causing her to look down, as expected Lily looked down only to scream from the skull that moved before a laugh escaped her lips as she leaned on Kirihito and lightly punched his back.

"Oh wow that was a good one am I right?" Lily asked before walking ahead a now disturbed Kirihito.

" _What is with this girl?_ " he thought as he narrowed his eyes. By the time they reached the end they were greeted with doors.

"Our master is within" the first woman said with a smile before the doors opened.

Lily entered the chambers to see some ruined pillars but the décor was very interesting to say the least, just seeing it took her breath away and moved towards the center of the room.

"You have finally arrived Land Goddess, I am the Goddess of Yomi no Kuni"

"It's nice to meet you Lady Izanami!" Lily chirped with glee as she tilted her head and held her hands behind her back, this had gave her a cute appearance to Kirihito's surprise.

"My name is Lily Hikari and this is my companion Kirihito, we arrived here by circumstances that were beyond our control and I am really sorry about dropping in, in such a manner" Lily greeted as she approached the veiled area. "Is it possible to help us find a way back to the world of the living please-"

Lily turned to Kirihito and saw that his stomach was rumbling before tossing him something from her pocket.

"Munch on that and stop making a noise" Lily muttered as she watched his stunned look.

"Wait you had food on you and you didn't eat it?" he asked crossly before looking at the squished cereal bar.

"Eat it and be thankful I even gave you anything you ungrateful mulch!" Lily snapped causing him to glare before eating without complaint.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing a woman with a tray carrying a range of food that took Lily by surprise.

"This is to mark your arrival, although you cannot eat anything in Yomi. You can at least-"

"Chomp!" Time stood still as they tried to process what was going on "Hmmm! This is so good!" Lily squealed with glee as she munched on a piece of cake to their shock. Kirihito gave her a look of disbelief as his face showed that he had no words for what had suddenly happened.

"Oh..." Izanami was at a loss of what to say as she saw Lily munching the cake down.

"Oh this is good! Good old grandma and her orange cake!" Lily grinned as she continued to eat, not caring that she had cake frosting on her face. She then looked at Izanami and smiled.

"Thank you for allowing grandma to give this to you, although I have a feeling that she asked you to hold onto this until I arrived right?" Lily asked as she swallowed the cake. Seeing this made Izanami and the woman giggle while Kirihito was still in a state of shock.

"Your grandmother left this the day you arrived at the summit, I was hoping to sing the happy birthday song since I have never sang it before nor have I taken part in a birthday party" Izanami admitted causing Lily to pause and look down.

"Oh... sorry" Lily winced now feeling guilty. She then looked up to see what looked like Kayako smiling at her.

"It's no worries darling, it's only natural to be hungry since you didn't eat anything since the time when you had plane food. Lady Lily you should eat something for breakfast you know it's never good to put things off that are important to your health" Izanami said with a soft smile. Lily nodded before conjuring a few candles.

"Wanna start with the birthday song?" Lily suggested with a wide smile, meanwhile Kirihito was staring at her in shock. So the first day of the summit had been her birthday? But where was the fox? Surely he would want to celebrate given that he was her familiar.

After lighting the candles did Izanami and a few women who had appeared begin to sing Lily a happy birthday causing the young girl to blush and look away bashfully, sure they were strangers but her grandmother and ancestor were friends with her so that was something right? Plus Izanami did not show that she meant any harm which left her at ease. This might not be so bad after all.

Kirihito while he was confused had cake shoved in his shocked mouth.

"Here you go, I knew that your open mouth would attract something" Lily grins as she looks at him. "Don't worry before you ask grandmother made this in the land of the living" Lily added with a smile, however just hearing that left him relieved not that he would admit it aloud.

"Oh and before I forget Lady Lily, that human male called Kirihito cannot come with you to the surface" Izanami said sternly causing Lily to blink.

"Why? It was an accident that he was even in Yomi to begin with" Lily asked now upset by the sudden turn. Suddenly a hand shot out from the floor and dragged him into the floor itself taking her by surprise.

"His body is already dead, but you already knew that didn't you Lily" Izanami said with a frown.

"You're right I did know" Lily looks at Izanami. "But deep down he deserves a chance to redeem himself" this left Izanami baffled.

"Why? He is a demon possessing a human body"

"I know but he is hurting right now, he feels betrayed by his brother and needs to heal- to find closure. Please give him that one chance and I can assure you that you'll see how different he will be compared to before" Lily asked with a sad look. Izanami frowned.

"He is too dangerous Lily" Izanami placed her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"So is his brother but his brother changed, he realised he made a mistake and owned up to it. Heck he's a familiar at the Mikage shrine and he's worked really hard to prove that he's guilty and wants to do the right thing" Lily smiles taking Izanami by surprise "I believe in Kirihito, he could have hurt me before but he didn't. He actually kicked a mushroom from this world thinking that I would be a residence here when that would be deemed impossible if you know what I mean" Lily chuckles causing Izanami to shake her head.

"One day, if you can both find a way to get out of here in one day I'll let him go and give him that one chance. If you fail then he stays but you go" Izanami said with a smile. Lily's eyes widened while a smile bloomed on her face.

"Consider this my gift to you Lily now run along. Your time limit will start once you reach his cell" Lily smiles and hugs a stunned Izanami.

"Thank you Izanami" Lily chirped before running out the room.

She immediately summoned her shikigami phantom dove who without delay had began to race after the cell that contained Kirihito.

" _Hang in there, I'm coming_ " Lily said with a determined smile as she followed the dove. Once she neared the cell did she sense fear, it was the fear of being in the darkness leaving Lily sad but relieved that it was him. Without delay she opened the doors and allowed the light to enter the room.

"There you are you big dummy!" Lily said with glee until she saw his look and how he was sitting. Without delay she took out her phone and a flash hit his petrified face.

"Cool working it!" Lily said with a smirk before showing him the picture.

"H-How did you?" Kirihito stuttered in shock "Where is this? What is going on?" he asked.

"Well..." Lily smiled "Izanami gave me a gift and that gift was a day" Lily smirks

"A... day?"

"She's giving us a day to escape Yomi so we had better get started now" Lily replied with a grin. Lily immediately froze from how he suddenly got up and hugged her. Lily's eyes grew sad by how much he was shaking and began to hug him back knowing that he needed it.

"It's okay, let it out okay?" Lily asked softly. Kirihito sighed after he stopped shaking and pulled back.

"By the way the time limit started the moment I reached this cell which was about an hour ago, we have twenty three hours left" Kirihito went rigid.

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" he yelled as he ran out the room while dragging her with him.

* * *

Lily laughed as he continued to chase after her dove on the dirt path, knowing that it was instructed to find the exit that lead to the world of the living.

"What? You needed an outlet" Lily chuckled as he glared at the dove, however she did sense that his face had gone a little red.

"Whatever" he muttered as he continued to run, suddenly he collapsed causing Lily to fall with him.

"Ouch" she muttered as she got up. "Hey are you okay?" Lily shook his back slightly before he shrugged her off as he got up.

"I'm fine, how much time do we have left?" Kirihito asked as he looked at her. Lily looks at her phone and frowned.

"Thirteen hours" This made him bit his lip. "We're nearly at the exit don't worry" Lily said with a reassuring smile, Kirihito however wasn't so sure until the dove flew back.

"She says that we're close so come on" Lily grins as she puts his arm over her shoulder "let's get going okay, wouldn't want you to stay here forever right?" Lily asked with a smile. He nods stiffly before they began to walk a few steps behind the dove.

The dove as they walked started to get brighter and brighter before it collided with something causing it to chirp shrilly before turning back into a sakura petal. Lily's eyes went wide as she grabbed the petal and held it carefully.

"I don't understand, why would the dove just revert back to being a petal?" Lily asked as she looked at it with worried eyes.

"I think we've been here before, in fact..." Lily looks at him with worried eyes "This might be the place where we first fell into Yomi" Kirihito said while looking at spot where the dove had hit.

"But why is it so dark? Surely the entrance was light signalling the living world right?" she asked now starting to get a sinking suspicion that something had happened with the gateway.

"The entrance has been covered" Lily looks at him sharply.

"What?!" Lily cried in horror. "But who would do something like that?! Don't they know that I am stuck in here?" Lily cried causing him to frown.

"I don't think they wanted to risk anymore yōkai entering Yomi" he replied with a sick look on his face.

"Ugh! Of all the rotten things!" Lily kicked a rock beside her before slumping on the floor.

"So that's it? We're going to end up with you back in the cell and I get trapped at the entrance? That's really out of order! Who is blocking this damn entrance?" she snapped. While Kirihito watched her release her temper without making any comments, after all it made sense since they came so close and were now forced at a stand still.

" _Is this it? Will I never get my body back?_ " he gritted his teeth as he started to pant from the strain. He then spotted Lily giving the entrance way a funny look before pressing her ear to it.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her, Lily lifted one finger up that signaled one minute.

"Call me crazy but I can hear a lot of yelling from the gateway" Lily said before leaning back. "We should tell Izanami since this is hardly a fair chase. We've made it to the entrance and yet we can't enter it, it's like being in the rigged contest" Lily muttered darkly before looking at the direction of Izanami's temple.

"IZANAMI! THE GATEWAY IS BEING BLOCKED BY A SEAL! WE CAN'T GET OUT!" Lily yelled as she cupped her hands over her mouth causing Kirihito's eyes to go wide.

"Are you insane woman?! That woman would not allow us any help-"

"Did someone call for Izanami nyao?" said a voice that caught Lily's attention. "I Aka-ou the servant of Lady Izanami have arrived to see if you give up yet?" said the female.

"No we have not! How can we leave when there's something there blocking our exit?" Lily yelled back.

"Excuses, excuses nyao" Purred the woman that Lily was now sure was a cat yōkai or shikigami. "I will catch you soon nyao!" Aka-ou said with glee causing Lily to sigh. So much for that!

"Now I'm stumped..." Lily muttered as she sat down.

"So that's it?" Kirihito asked with a frown causing her to shrug.

"Yup... that's it" Lily said before sighing deeply.

"Your power can't get us out?" Kirihito asked causing her to shake her head.

"It's locked from the outside, I doubt I'll be able to do anything- wait" It was then that something got her attention. If she couldn't do anything from the outside then- that's it!

"I think I got it" Lily said as she stood up, it was a stretch given how far the distance was.

"Are you going to try and use your powers or something?"

"No" Lily replied before shaking her head. "Look there's only one thing we can do that can help us get out of here alive..." she sighs deeply as she looks down.

"I don't follow" Kirihito looked at her with bewildered eyes as he tried to figure out what she was up to, he then blinks from seeing her sigh loudly as if she was not so happy about the idea she had.

"I just cannot believe that it's come to this" Lily said weakly as she gets her phone and dials a number, seeing this took him by surprise.

"How can you call someone when we are in Yomi? I don't think you realise that we are-"

"Hey er grandma, it's me" Kirihito's face drops in shock, THAT WOMAN WAS HER ANSWER TO GETTING THEM OUT?! "Look erm... I'm trapped in Yomi with a human who isn't dead yet" She winces from the yells that came from her angry grandmother and gives him the thumbs up.

" _Don't you dare give him the thumbs up! How the hell did you get yourself trapped in there?!_ " Serena yelled in anger.

"Look grandma it's really cold, dark, miserable, dismal and lonely here in this place... and..." Lily paused as she looks at him and gives him a 'it's been nice knowing you look' which left him looking at her oddly at what she might be up to.

"And to be honest, I'm starting to love it here so can you get us out please?" Lily says weakly while smiling. In truth she was starting to REALLY love the area much to Serena's dismay "Before I decide to make myself a permanent residence here-hello? Hello?" Lily takes the phone from her ear and blinks.

"Okay... errm grandma hung up" hearing this left him a little worried about what that would mean.

* * *

 **Outside**

Lightning suddenly erupts nearby taking the War God and a long haired Silver by surprise before seeing Serena storm her way over towards them and the boulder with a chainsaw.

"MOVE THE HELL OUT THE WAY OR I'LL ELSE I'LL USE THIS ON YOU!" She says in a thunderous voice. Ikusagami shivered as he sits on the boulder while looking down at the very ticked off grandmother "HOW DARE YOU TRAP MY GRANDDAUGHTER IN THAT PLACE! NOW GET OFF!" She booms now hitting the side of the boulder with her power. Ikusagami immediately leapt off and without wasting time had tried to run away from the very angry woman, only to receive twenty thousand hits to the head thanks to the lightning Serena had summoned.

"How is a chainsaw going to remove the boulder?" Silver asks as he winced from the injures the War God had sustained before looking at her fearfully.

"Watch and learn" She says darkly before turning it on. She then starts to make a big door out of the boulder and surprisingly the chainsaw was cutting right through the stone, which shouldn't be logically possible given that metal shouldn't be able to break certain types of rock.

* * *

 **Yomi**

Lily and Kirihito immediately turned towards the sound of a loud buzzing noise, both of them was either wincing or staring at the gateway blankly as they waited to see what would happen next. Suddenly a blue line started to form around the make shift doorway Serena had made, before it was kicked down and had landed towards the pair who had been forced to dodge it. Serena then entered the area leaving the cat shikigami who had just located the pair to run away in fear knowing that it was best not to aggravate Izanami's friend.

"You!" Serena booms after turning the chainsaw off, she had suddenly turned to glare at Kirihito causing him to jump slightly. "Get the hell out of here before I use this on you, you pathetic waste of life" he immediately nods before running towards the doorway and vanishes. Serena then glares at Lily with furious eyes.

"And you!" she pauses "Stop admiring this place and get out now!" Lily grins before rushing out, Serena once Lily leaves then begins to sigh deeply as she looks round the area.

"What my granddaughter sees in this place is beyond me" she mutters before leaving.

* * *

Lily as soon as she was out was greeted by a pair of strong arms that winded the girl a lot.

"Lily! What the hell were you thinking going into such a place?!" Lily's eyes immediately widened from hearing Silver's voice.

"S-Silver?!" Lily cried as she looked at her familiar who was a mixture of feeling happy and angry. Without warning she was being kissed on the cheek, neck and forehead leaving Lily to go pink from the sudden affection, it was then that she noticed Kirihito giving Silver a funny look.

"Don't you dare go into places like that without me! Do you hear me?" Silver warned before giving her a glare.

"All right I won't jeez!" Lily said with a frown before he hugged her again for a few minutes before pulling back, his eyes showing that he was really annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Can you explain to me why you didn't tell me that your birthday was on the day of the summit meeting?" Silver asked with a glare causing her eyes to go wide.

"HA?! How did you find that out?" Lily cried out in alarm.

"Your uncle Loez came to the shrine with a parcel!" Silver snapped while folding his arms. "I thought that your birthday was next month!" he whined as he gave her a withered look.

 **Past**

Silver knowing that it was the first day of the summit, sighed as he slumped at the table. Knowing that he was being reduced to being a guard dog for Luca. Not that he truly minded but Lily was with that snake which meant that anything could happen.

Suddenly the door to the shrine was being knocked catching his attention, he approached the door and blinked from seeing Loez at the door.

"Oh hello Silver, is Lily here?" Loez asked as he looked at Silver with a smile.

"No" Silver said looking miserable which had left Loez blinking.

"Oh is that so, well can you give this present to her please when she gets home" Loez handed Silver a box with decorative wrapping and a blue bow that kept the box together.

"Why are you giving her a present?" Silver asked causing Loez to chuckle heartily.

"Surely you know that today's her birthday right my boy?" Silver froze, his tail now limp and his eyes were wide which took Loez by surprise.

"No she did not tell me" Silver said stiffly causing Loez to shake his head and smile.

"That girl... I'm afraid that she has her reasons and hates the attention being drawn on to her" Loez said with a weak smile.

"But why did she make me think that it was next month?" Silver whined as he held the parcel.

"Lily had a bad experience a week after she turned five, it was the year we received a blood stained shirt that her sister wore leaving us to assume that Amaya was dead" Silver winced as he remembered that his birthday was something he never celebrated due to how one birthday turned out to be a living nightmare for him. To think that she suffered that kind of trauma.

"But Amaya is alive right?" Loez nodded.

"We believed though that it was a bad omen and Lily definitely took it seriously"

"How can it be a bad omen?" Silver asked as he looked at him with confused eyes.

"Well at the age of five was the year she lost you right?" this made Silver go cold, of course this would cause Lily to be more disturbed and more willing to think that it was true. What had he been thinking?

"I'll be sure to pass it to her when she returns home" Silver said with a thoughtful smile. Loez pats his shoulder.

"You really look out for each other, keep at it and don't take how she keeps her secrets hidden to heart. She's not so good at being open all the time" Loez smiles before bidding Silver goodbye.

"So wait! That damn snake gets to celebrate with her and I can't?!" Silver ranted after ten minutes the moment he recollected his thoughts.

 **Present**

"Traitor" Lily muttered darkly causing Silver to give her a funny look.

"Lily I really wanted to celebrate at least one birthday with you" Silver admitted with a sad look.

"Well-"

"If it makes you feel any better" Silver and Lily turned to look at Serena who was frowning. "Lily didn't even have the chance to, in fact she was insulted by Otohiko and Ikusagami" Silver twitched as he looked at where the War God had retreated to. Lily then looked up at Silver before something clicked in her mind.

"Errrm Silver"

"Yeah?" Silver looked at her showing that he was listening.

"Why has your hair grown long and why have your eyes turned feral?" Silver froze from the question and realised something.

Crap! He forgot!

* * *

 **Uniliya- sounded as Unieleeya The keeper of Death**

 **Unilion sounded as Unielleon The keeper of Life**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **Have a good morning/evening! Ps This might go on pause for a while while most of the chapters will be on Wattpad. At this moment I am trying to update a story I am working on in Wattpad called Our Little Secret. If you are interested let me know what you think of it when you visit the website :)**


	21. Chapter 17: Silver Serves His Time

Silver watched Lily as she slept with eyes filled with worry and yet they held adoration from watching her sleep. It was shocking to know that so much had happened once Lily had departed from Yomi.

 **Past**

"What is she to you?" Asked Kirihito leaving Silver blinking in shock as he looks at him. Not knowing why it was any of this human's business. However there was no doubt in his voice as he responded

"She's my wife, in more ways than one" This took Kirihito by surprise at how firm his answer was before his eyes narrowed slightly at him. Silver smiled softly as he remembered the times he had with her when he was human to when he met her again, only she was a young child who wouldn't have remembered it but he still treasured those moments with her no matter how small they were. Lily who was listening as she spoke to her grandmother had froze and gasped from his words.

"We had our ups and downs, but that's what a relationship is" Silver replied with a smile, "to be there for the other and to love them unconditionally. She saved me not once but twice, even when I was at my lowest. She never gave up on me" Silver explained before looking up.

"I had lost a brother back in the past, but then we drifted apart just because of a misunderstanding" Kirihito's eyes went wide as shock entered his system, after all he hardly saw that expression coming from his brother.

"But I couldn't let her get hurt in any way, she is the love of my life and knew me before and after I saw her, it was thanks to an event that drove us apart before we even knew what hit us. But in truth she's my past, present and future and I would never hesitate to put my life on the line for her, no matter what the cost" Silver's voice was stern and filled with determination that had left the male human seething mentally in rage. So that's it? He was just a substitute until she came along?! The mere thought had left him disgusted at this fox he had once called a yōkai, maybe once he gets his body back he'll force Silver to watch him as he slowly drained the life out Lily bit by bit. Watching Silver's helpless broke eyes would be satisfying given what he had gone through no thanks to him.

Silver's eyes went sad however did leave Kirihito to blink and look at him now wondering what he was up to.

"I could never replace the one who cared me, no matter what I do care for my brother and hope that one day he'll realise what it means to be happy as well. But sadly he is dead and I cannot change that" Silver said as he shook his head from how sad and guilty he was from the whole thing

"However I can still make sure that I will not lose whatever people I have left in this world" Silver said softly as he folded his arms.

"Lily unlike my brother knew more about my past than he would ever know and if he did find out my secret..." Silver paused and sighed deeply leaving Kirihito confused "I do wonder if he would still see me as a brother" was all Silver said.

"Do you truly mean that?" Lily asks causing Silver to turn and face Lily who was smiling softly at him, Silver in turn smiled back.

"Every word Lily, I do love you no matter what" Silver said as he held her hands. "I won't ask you to marry me since I know we'll still need to work on things, but I know for sure that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you" Silver replied softly as he held her hands gently so he didn't hurt the girl that he loved.

Lily as she listened smiled before taking one hand out his grasp, she then put her hand to her pocket leaving him confused as to what she was doing, once her hand was out did his eyes go wide in shock. That was his mother's bangle!

Silver gasped allowing his breath to shudder at how she could have had that in her possession given that she made him take it back, he watched her as she placed it in her left hand so she could slip her hand through the object allowing it to rest on her right wrist.

"I'm not saying yes but I'll think about it, this is me saying I'll promise to think about it" She grinned before pecking his nose making his face go red.

"I-I-I see" he stuttered making her laugh loudly. Kirihito however frowned and vanished with his shikigamis.

However before Lily and Silver could go back to the grand shrine they were ambushed by the Deities who immediately seized Silver due to the fact that he was no her familiar. Sadly the Deities also refused to let Lily reestablish the contract knowing that this was their time to punish him for the crimes he had committed.

 **Present**

Just knowing that she was thinking about wanting to marry him had left him thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the world for having such a kind person to love him no matter his faults.

Sadly he was now stuck in the dungeons while shackled to the wall preventing him from moving, however they could not contain him for long once he decided to melt the metal chains.

" _It's alright Lily, just do your duties for now and come back when you're free_ " Silver remembered saying to Lily as they dragged him away. He sighed knowing that he couldn't even celebrate her birthday even though it had already passed. How long had he been caged for? What where they planning to do to him was the main question, after all this was their time for revenge and they would never forget the unthinkable things he did.

Silver even till this day regretted those acts. Murdering, raping, stealing and had treated what he and Akura-ou were doing as a game. It was wrong and he was now paying for it to his dismay, it was annoying since he was already serving time at the Mikage shrine for five hundred years but taking a life was and still is costly.

" _Well this sucks_ " he muttered, no doubt Mizuki will be having a field day from hearing that he had been arrested and was going to be put on trial. Worst case- execution and he knew that they wouldn't let her interfere somehow which would make it even worse, he wouldn't be able to talk or state his case since he was guilty without a shadow of a doubt.

* * *

Lily walked around the grand shrine until she came across a room, she opened it and entered it after knocking.

"Sorry to disturb you I-" Lily paused as she looked down after her feet stepped on something solid. She almost laughed as she saw that it was the War God who's head was being stepped on by her.

"What happened to this guy?" Lily asked the God who was sitting on the other side of room as she pointed at the smoking form of the War God. She also noticed that he was eating peaches which were interesting since she liked peaches as well.

"Don't mind him, he just dealt with Serena's divine wrath so he's recovering from the peach pill I gave him" said the God as he eat. Lily tilted her head.

"Peach pill?" she asked while a curious look appeared on her face.

"It heals any ailment or injury" he replied.

"Oh is it alright if I can have some?" she asked, his eyes narrowed at her before she blinked in shock, her eyes then showed sadness before a sniffle escaped her lips taking him by surprise.

"I have been having bad tummy aches and no one's been able to help me. I was hoping that you could help me but it's okay" Lily said as tears ran down her face causing his eyes to go wide at what was going on. Ikusagami twitched from hearing her crying but was unable to move.

" _Is she really serious? To think that this girl would just cry over a measly tummy ache! She's not even worth a single pill!_ " Ikusagami snapped mentally.

"Don't worry about me, I'll suffer even more in silence" Lily said before turning in order to walk away, seeing this made the God feel guilty as he looked at his bag that had a peach picture on it and food in his hand.

"Well if you are in pain-"

"No don't worry yourself, I'll leave you both now" Lily's voice broke as she cried causing him to wince from feeling more guilty.

"No I insist" he said as he got up and handed her a bottle containing pink pills "I always carry extra bottles in my bag for emergencies" he said as he looked at her. Lily's eyes went wide as her bottom lip quivered from shock and sadness.

"You really mean that?" Lily asked as she looked at the bottle in her hand "You really want me to have this?" she asked weakly, he nodded and smiled.

"Hey us Gods and Goddesses need to stick together right?" he said with a grin. Lily's mouth formed a watery smile and hugged him before wincing.

"Thank you Mamorinogami!" Lily cried weakly before taking something out her pocket.

"This is a good luck charm, grandma gave this to me when I was nervous about something" she showed him a teardrop pendent. "Keep this as my way of saying thank you" she said with a wide watery smile. Mamorinogami blinked before looking at the pendent, he could sense a lot of power coming from it taking him by surprise.

"I will thank you Lady Lily" Lily nodded with a smile before going out the room.

"Thank you again Mamorinogami, many blessings with you and your future" Lily waved as she left the room, seeing her happy left him smiling without knowing why.

Lily as she walked smirked and dried her tears, not believing that her act actually worked as she took a pill out. She blinked as she looked at it.

" _I sure hope this can help with my eyes, here goes nothing_ " she shrugged before eating it. She released a happy sound signalling that she liked the flavour as she walked. Very soon the pain in her eyes started to ebb away to her relief, she didn't have a mirror but she was sure that they weren't so blood shot anymore.

" _Maybe I can give this to Silver_ " she suggested as she went to the main workroom to deal with her chores. After she was done did she stretch from being free from having to do more work, given that there were hardly any prayers at the shrine but there was some which was something right?

Just as she was about to get up she heard a clattering sound and turned to see Lady Inaho asleep to her shock.

"Not again" cried one of the three old men causing her to sigh and get up. She then took out something sweet and placed it under the Goddess' nose, without warning she got up and looked round before seeing a sweet flower.

"You should get some work done, you don't want to create problems you know" Lily smiled before sitting beside Inaho. "How about I do half and you do half okay, given that there's a lot here" The old men yelped in shock while Inaho blinked.

"Okay but what is that flower? It's unusual" she pointed at the blue flower that was used to wake her up.

"Oh this is Sweet Flora, it's grown in my grandmother's home" Lily replied as she got started with her half of the work, ignoring other deities as she worked.

Once she was done did she then go to Silver's cell.

"Hey there" Lily beamed causing a weary Silver to look up, he looked a mess to her dismay and frowned. "Not feeding you right?" she asked with a pout causing him to smile softly.

"Not a morsel" he added with a joking smile, this made Lily shake her head before smiling.

"How tragic" she commented with a smirk, she then pulled out the bottle of peach pills causing him to blink. "Got this from a God that does Peach Pill Elixirs" Lily said before Silver could ask.

"Okay, but why are you showing them?" Silver asked, he watched her put them in his hand that was nearest to her.

"I want you to break out and run, they are not going to hear your case so it's best to lay low until things settle" Silver gave her a look of disbelief before a frown appeared on his face.

"No" Lily blinked in shock from his tone. "I am no separating myself from you nor am I going to turn coward when things get tough"

"But Silver" she murmured weakly.

"I know the risks and I know that they won't give me a fair trial, heck they might not even give me one at all and immediately punish me or execute me" Silver added as he looked at her. Lily bit her lip as she looked back at him.

"All the more reason to run" She said weakly, Silver shook his head.

"I lost you twice Lily, I'm not allowing it to happen a third time" Silver's eyes were cold as he looked at her but they showed he was determined not to run causing her to sigh.

"Silver I want you to live and I doubt that they'll let me even defend you" Lily said weakly as she sighed heavily, Silver gave her a lopsided smile before moving to face her properly. Placing the bottle back in her hand he then held her hand gently before kissing it.

"I know, but if I turn coward then what does that prove? That I am not sorry for what I have done" Silver explained as he looked at her with sad eyes knowing that this was hurting her as much as it was hurting him. They moved their faces closer and allowed the other to touch the others forehead with theirs. What a mess...

"I wish I could get you out" Lily said guiltily while Silver remained quiet.

"I know Lily, I really do" Silver murmured wanting nothing more than to break out and hug her tightly, not a second, minute hour or day that has gone past that he didn't miss her warmth. They looked at the other before Lily used her free hand to lift his chin up so it was close to one of the gaps, Silver twigging that it had enough room for a kiss leaned in and kissed her gently. He groaned as he felt the invisible shackles latch themselves to him but did not complain, after all if it was her then he would allow himself to be tied to her for as long as it was possible.

* * *

Once Lily was out did Silver take a deep breath and sigh. He looked at his chains and glared at how much of a nuisance they were before melting them to nothing. Silver then stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes before melting the lock on the door, once the lock was melted did he leave the prison to see one God- Ookuninushi.

Ignoring the looks he had from both deities and familiars Silver travelled to the God's room and waited to be let in, his long hair moved behind him as he walked. Once allowed to enter Silver approached Ookuninushi with a frown.

"Look I made many mistakes, many that I want to take back but that makes me just like everyone else. You can't say that you have not made any mistakes Lord Ookuninushi, however there is one thing I will not allow and that is for you to take me away from Lady Lily" Silver said sternly taking Ookuninushi by surprise.

"Is that so?"

"What I did in the past was unforgiveable and yes I was in my right mind but at the same time I wasn't" Silver explained with a sigh, Ookuninushi raised a brow as he observed Silver, this was not the same fox he watched years ago cause havoc no he was more calmer and yet more mature.

"Explain" Ookuninushi said sternly causing a few familiars to gasp in horror not believing their ears. Silver then looked round and then glared at the rabbit familiars.

"I will talk, but I will not say it in front of others who will gossip about something so sensitive to me and to Lady Lily" Silver said sharply. Ookuninushi watched him for a bit to see that Silver was in fact being serious about his words waved everyone away.

"Explain"

"In truth I would never have caused this much havoc or problems" Silver admitted.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ookuninushi watched Silver sigh.

"I had amnesia when I caused all those problems, I can guarantee no I promise you that I would never have done this if I had my memories intact" Silver explained.

"You don't make any sense, what does having no memory have anything to do with your crimes fox?" Ookuninushi asked sharply. Silver paused as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Before I was this" Silver gestured to his body "I was a human" This took Ookuninushi by surprise.

"What do you mean you were human?"

"You see I was born human, I had suffered from my father's cruel treatment after losing my mother and sister. Before I died no was murdered I was friends with Lady Lily" Ookuninushi was taken by surprise by his words.

"What do you mean murdered?" Ookuninushi asked with a serious look on his face, Silver pushed his hair from being near his cheek and looked at Ookuninushi with a determined look.

"Someone has been targeting Lily and still is" Ookuninushi went rigid "I sadly was shot after pushing Lily away, I don't know why I did it but I had a feeling that something was wrong and didn't want her hurt" Silver explained.

"Do you know who's doing it?" The God of Wealth asked with a frown.

"No, however this might not seem relevant but she has suffered abuse at her study area, she was almost killed a few times before Mikage passed his rights of the shrine to her" Silver replied looking annoyed and worried to Ookuninushi's surprise.

"I see..."

"I wouldn't lie about this subject"

"But then how did you come back? The dead hardly become yōkai" Ookuninushi asked as he looked at Silver.

"I was reborn as a kitsune only instead of starting as a baby, I was a five year old kitsune" Silver explained.

"Forgive me but I find it hard to believe that this could happen" Ookuninushi said bluntly.

"That's what I thought until Serena explained that it was thanks to her that I lived, Lily however unknowingly sent me back five hundred years with her power when she was with me as I was in a pool of my own blood" Silver explained. "You can try and see into my memories for I have nothing to hide" Silver added as he saw doubt in his eyes even as the red head mentioned Serena.

Ookuninushi stayed staring at Silver before sighing.

"No... I believe you" Ookuninushi finally spoke. "It does explain why Serena went missing for a certain time. I had a feeling that something was up when I saw that she lost her Godhood and immortality but kept her divine powers as well as inherited some power from Sapphia" Ookuninushi said softly "I had no idea of how serious this was until now. Thank you for letting me know"

Silver remained silent before Ookuninushi looked up.

"Your crimes however are still severe"

"I know but please, let me serve the rest of my sentencing with Lady Lily" Silver asked as he looked at Ookuninushi with pained eyes. Ookuninushi looked at him briefly.

"Why Lady Lily of all people? If you don't mind me asking" Ookuninushi as he observed Silver closely just in case the red head was lying.

"She was there for me and gave me a reason to live, even when I was dying it pained me deeply to know that I had been the reason for being upset. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did but my biggest regret was being the one to hurt her" Silver admitted as he looked at Ookuninushi with serious eyes that left Ookuninushi blinking at how honest he was being.

"You love her?" Ookuninushi asked as if stating a fact.

"Yes and I have never stopped" Silver replied sternly.

* * *

Silver sighed as he walked with Lily; happy that Ookuninushi was being nice enough to 'drop' his sentencing only there had been a catch.

"So Silver, how does it feel to be a naughty maid?" Mizuki asked with glee causing Silver to mentally groan as he felt a draft on his legs, on the bright side he had to wear this until the last day when the part to celebrate the Deities for their hard work.

Lily on the other hand had let Silver in her room instead of the familiar quarters knowing that he would be teased like mad which would eventually make him crack and attack the next one who spoke. Silver was more than thankful for what she did and as long as he didn't try anything funny he could stay in her room.

Now it was the afternoon and every deity was in their room getting ready for the party.

Lily however was at Lady Inaho's room putting on a kimono Otohiko had given her, mostly as an apology for losing her. However that reason changed when he heard from Mikage that he was in fact being rude to Lily on her birthday. Confused he asked what day to which Mikage had replied the first day of the meeting, this had left the Wind God in shock to the point that he 'apologised' to Lily who had rolled her eyes but accepted his apology regardless.

Once at the area where the festival Lily stayed with her familiars and Essy who often still gave Silver the stink eye for the crude words that had been said them moment the kitten was born.

A familiar of Ookuninushi had appeared before them and lifted up their tray containing a cup of sake. Seeing this made Silver look to see Lily's frown, Lily's eyes went wide from seeing him take the cup and drain it in one gulp.

"Gha! Never again" Silver muttered as he gagged from the taste, he then looked at the ones looking at him and shrugged.

"What? Lily is teetotal so she refuses to drink sake not even a sip" Silver replied causing Otohiko and Mizuki to frown at him, the familiar of Ookuninushi blinked before nodding while having a glare of its own as it walks away.

"That was so rude!" Mizuki yelled while Silver gave him a glare.

"Well excuse me but Lily hates alcohol" Silver retorted before Lily rolled her eyes and walked away in order to observe the area around her, she smiled at how it was brimming with live and merry before something caught her attention and goes towards a large parasol.

As she walks Lily immediately spots Mikage and sees him sitting under the plain parasol with sake beside him.

"So how are you this fine evening Lily?" He asks with a warm smile, "Are you enjoying the festivities?" Lily however twitches in anger taking him by surprise.

"YOU BLOODY SNEAK!" she hissed darkly before launching herself onto him ignoring the fact that she spilt sake on them and tried to strangles him causing her to hear him gagging slightly as he tried to get her off him.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT TO COME AND YET YOU TRICKED ME INTO COMING! YOU KNEW I WAS GOOD AT THAT GAME AND I DO MEAN WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAID THAT YOU ARE NEXT ONCE I KILL OTOHIKO! SO WHY NOT LET ME KILL YOU NOW TO SAVE THE BOTHER?!" She hisses ignoring the fact that he is making choking noises while the higher ups and their familiars look at them in shock and horror. None of them had any idea of what was going on but judging from the successor's behaviour, it had appeared that Mikage had done something to upset his successor big time before deciding at that moment that it was best to mind their own business and continue to party.

"YOU! ARE SO LUCKY THAT I AM ALIVE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU HAD PUT ME IN BY ALLOWING ME TO COME HERE?!" Lily yelled in anger.

"I know but I was hoping that Serena would help you" Mikage choked loudly before Silver rushed towards them and picked up a failing Lily who was very angry.

"Let me go! I want to kill this git! H almost got me killed and gave Otohiko the idea to use that game knowing that I would win every single time" Lily yelled causing Silver to frown at Mikage.

"Are you serious? Mikage why?!" Silver whined as Lily was putting up a very good fight. Was it him or was he getting weaker? Mikage however got up and rubbed is sore red neck before looking at Lily.

"I know but Otohiko would not stop ranting until he was sure that you were going to Izumo"

"So you threw me under a bus just to come here on your behalf?!" She yelled "If it wasn't for Zerla I might have leaned to come but I hate stuck up people who look down on others in such a crude manner! So why did you not take my feelings into account?!"" Lily yelled, Mikage sighed and looked at her.

"I really did hope that Serena would be able to do something to help you, she couldn't come and I am retired so that meant you had to go as both our representatives" Lily folded her arms and glared at Mikage's guilty expression.

"No excuse to trick and rig things!" Lily muttered darkly.

"I know and I am sorry Lily if there was any other way then I would have taken it" Mikage said before bowing. Lily glares before sighing.

"All right but do that again and your head would be on my wall" Lily warned causing Mikage to choke slightly from the thought, Silver however snorted while Mizuki at a loss of what to do.

"Deal" Mikage smiled as he shook hands with Lily.

* * *

Lily smiled as she walked with Silver towards the direction of her college; even though her college break was over she was happy to get back to 'normality' as best she could. It was nice to be back home.

"I miss being back home, don't you get that feeling?" Lily asked Silver who looked at her with for a bit before rolling his eyes even though he was smiling.

"A bit" Silver replied causing Lily to nudge him with her shoulder causing him to laugh. After all two days after coming back resulted in Lily being involved in a mixer and had then decided to gossip about her book to her female friends, which didn't sit well with him and Shinjirou since it talked about their moves when it came towards women. On the bright side she away from that perverted guy who tried to make a move on her.

"H-Hey watch it! You've a bony shoulder!" he mock whined causing her to laugh as well, she missed this banter that they had when they were children. At times she did wonder what they would have been like if the accident had never took place. Would she still be a Goddess of the shrine? Would they still be in the other one's lives?

So many questions continued to run in her mind but at the same time she was more than happy to know that he was back in her life, and that was all that mattered to her now.

Just as they turned a block did she pause causing Silver to stop.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked before looking at the direction of where she was looking at. There by a lamppost was a small boy in strange clothes but what shocked Silver were things on the boy's back- wings.

Lily ran towards the boy and lifted him up, the boy opened his eyes weakly before gasping from looking at her.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't pass out like that in the middle of a-"

"I wasn't passed out!" the boy snapped causing her to narrow her eyes at him causing him to flinch and look away.

"Explain to me who you are and why you are here?" Lily demanded coldly, this didn't make the boy any less at ease.

"B-Botanmaru m-miss! I-I came from K-Kuram-ma mount-t-ain to find the th-third chief Master S-Soujoubou's son Master S-Shinj-j-irou!" Botanmaru stuttered in fear of getting her anymore angry as he showed her two scrolls containing pictures of the chief and his son. Lily and Silver however were rooted to the spot. WHAT?!

"I'm sorry but you want to see Shinjirou?!" Lily asked shrilly causing Botanmaru to look up.

"Wait you know where he is?" Botanmaru asked eagerly while Lily felt her migraine get worse. Instead of moving to Silver shock she opened her eyes to reveal sapphire blue slits, Silver immediately yelped in fear while the small tengu cried out in surprise.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lily bellowed so loudly that it made the who town shake as she raised her voice to a very high pitch, Silver and Botanmaru meanwhile had to cover their ears in order to block out as much noise as they could even though it was futile given how close they were to her. Sadly for Silver his ears were sensitive which meant that he was in for it.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR BUUUUUUUUUUTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE!" Lily's voice went even higher than before "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Shinjirou stuttered in shock as he froze from singing as he stood on the concert stage, his freaked out smile completely stuck to his face as he tried to process what had just happened.

All the power from the speakers had literally blown themselves up causing smoke to appear but that was the least of his worries.

He had just heard Lily's voice from afar before the electrical power started to go haywire while the earthquake they just had sounded a little too convenient for him to think that it was to be a normal one. Judging by her tone given how high her pitch was, signalled that she was NOT happy to his dismay. But why? What did he do now?

* * *

 **Due to the lack of comments and reviews, this will be the last chapter I will put up on this website.**

 **I appreciate the support so far from the people that have supported me on this website, but I'm afraid that I will be moving most of the story and it's future chapters to Wattpad.**

 **Thank you again to those who like this story and have either followed it or listed this as their favourites.**

 **Ai-Star**


	22. Chapter 18: Lily Vs Stephanie

To Start the New Year and because I'm being nice, I will be posting up the rest of the chapters but be warned. Book 3 will be on Wattpad not on FF.

* * *

L-Lily how are you?" Shinjirou asked shakily as he saw Lily and Silver glare at him.

"Is it true that you were kicked out of Kurama Mountain or did you run away?" Lily asked coldly causing him to gulp.

"W-Why are you bringing this up?" the red haired tengu asked weakly before Lily rolled her eyes and moved out the way so he could see Botanmaru, his eyes went wide from seeing the small kid.

"Where did that kid come from?" Shinjirou cried as he watched the boy bow in respect.

"Master Shinjirou I'm Botanmaru from the mountain, to be able to be here on this wonderful day. To meet you I'm so ha-happy, so very happy" Botanmaru said now happy to see Shinjirou.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" Shinjirou asked with a frown on his face, deep down he was worried about the boy knowing that he was a little too small to leave the mountain.

"Ah seven years old" Botanmaru replied as he stared at Shinjirou in awe.

"Look" Shinjirou turned is head, his face void of emotions "I don't know why you have come here to see me but you should return to the mountain immediately" he said in an emotionless voice that left Lily confused. Silver on the other hand blinked at the change of behaviour, not knowing what was going on and why the older tengu had a negative look on his face.

"I don't know why the adults didn't stop you, maybe you ran away I don't know but I don't have time to spare. I don't look after runaways" Shinjirou said bluntly as he folded his arms.

"NO! I-I came to meet you Master Shinjirou" This took the older tengu by surprise. "Right now the mountain is suffering from an illness ever since the Soujoubou fell ill, dark clouds have now covered the whole mountain and tainted everything" Botanmaru's words shocked Lily and Silver as they listened.

"The mountain's people are restless as they don't know what is going on, please Master Shinjirou. Please come back" Botanmaru pleaded as he bowed at Shinjirou who sighed as he looked at the young tengu.

"What can I do Botanmaru?" This left the young tengu looking up in shock. "I left the mountain seven years ago, I am a drop out to them and I don't even have what it takes nor would I be accepted back onto the mountain" Shinjirou asked with a bitter smirk. "Besides I like it here on the lower world-"

"No!" Botanmaru pushed Shinjirou slightly taking him by surprise. "Master Shinjirou is not a dropout! Master Shinjirou is my goal!" Botanmaru cried before he slumped onto a stunned Shinjirou who looked down at the weakened tengu.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she looked at Botanmaru.

"Tengu children live and are raised on the mountain, the mountain protects them from the poisonous air from the lower world. This one absorbed too much of the poison and it's making him ill" Shinjirou said softly as he looked at Lily before they looked at Botanmaru's arms. Silver's eyes went wide from the marks before hatred filled his mind, just seeing those marks reminded him of how his father would beat him. Sensing his anger Lily looked at Silver and rushed up to calm him down.

"He's been beaten" Silver said darkly as he looked at Shinjirou with angry eyes.

"Yeah..." Shinjirou said softly while Lily sighed knowing that Shinjirou had suffered a lot before leaving the mountain.

"Look we have to go now, I'll give Botanmaru a peach pill elixir but you will have to help him with this problem since this is a family issue" Lily said now trying to get Silver to look away from the marks after handing a pill to her brother like friend, Shinjirou however was in shock.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Shinjirou cried as he had a 'don't leave me here with him' look but she ended up glaring at him leaving him shaking slightly.

"I have a date with Silver" Lily said blandly. "So deal with him before I deal with you!" Lily warned as she went to the door leading to her old house to his shock, she pauses and looks at his petrified look knowing that he didn't want to go back to his tormentor. "Look if you are finding that you are unable to deal with this issue then wait for tomorrow okay" Lily said before closing the door leaving him to take care of Botanmaru.

Shinjirou almost gawked at how she would easily leave him in this mess; it was funny given how when they were children. She had been the first to be friends with him and would never let him go out alone knowing that he was new and a little scared. It left him surprised at her treatment towards him compared to how his brothers treated him.

He even remembered how she would try and cheer him up, showing him that he wasn't truly alone in this human world. In truth Shinjirou would never forget and it left him not only grateful but smiling as well.

Flashback

Shinjirou was shivering in the bushes after trying to fly, still he couldn't do it to his dismay. He was so far from home and he knew that he would not be allowed back, he weak, small and couldn't fly so why bother?

The red head refused to go back, he did not want to go back to being beaten and just seeing those marks on his arms left him more angry than upset.

Just as he was about to get out of the bushes something caught his attention, it was the sound of something slapping the floor lightly as it made its way to his direction. Without warning the branches in front of him were lifted up revealing a sharp light that made him cry out and bite his lip. He hated this, all this hiding and being unaccepted.

"Hello? Why are you in the bushes?" asked a timid girl's voice that caught his attention. Shinjirou looked up and felt his eyes grow wide, there before him was a strange human with long black hair almost covering wide eyes that were filled with a lot of emotions leaving the small tengu surprised. He saw her wearing strange clothes but was more interested on who this person was and why they were near him to begin with? Weren't this person scared of him?

The girl blinked before lifting her hand and patted his cheek lightly.

"You cut yourself on the branch?" she asked taking him by surprise, why did she care? Just seeing her act like this reminded him of his brother that he left on the mountain, the one who was suffering thanks to the fact that he couldn't fly.

Just thinking about it left him sick with guilt and self loathing.

The little girl looked at him with sad eyes before pulling him out of the branches causing him to flinch.

"Don't touch me!" Shinjirou cried as he tried to get his arm back from her but hissed from the pain. Those marks still hurt him deeply and he didn't want to look at them, just then the girl paused, looked at him and pouted.

"I just wanted to get you better" She said as she puffed up her cheeks to his surprise, he was stunned by how she would just say that.

"You hardly know anything about me" he said bitterly before looking away.

"I know you're hurt" the girl said as she looked at him with sad eyes. "Did you run away?" Shinjirou went rigid, how did she know.

"Lily! Where are you?" came a man's voice that took him by surprise, Shinjirou wanted nothing more than to hide but this person would not let him go.

"Uncle a boy has been hurt!" the girl yelled as she faced the direction of where the man was. "I think he ran away" Shinjirou's eyes went wide at how she just blabbed.

"Leave me alone! I don't want your help" Shinjirou cried before Lily turned to face him.

"I don't like seeing people get hurt for no reason. I would hate to leave you when you are not well" Lily's words once again took him by surprise; she actually cared for someone as weak and worthless as him?

"Don't be afraid, I promise you you'll be better in no time" Lily grinned causing him to stare at her with mixed emotions, his mouth parted not knowing what to say. It was as if he lost the words that he wanted to say, to think he was rendered speechless by this Lily's words that reminded him of his brother. His brother who can never fly again because of him...

Shinjirou shook his head and tried to move his hand back, he didn't want another incident that was caused by him. He didn't want to hurt anyone but this Lily refused to let go and it was agitating him even more.

"I an not leaving you" Lily smiled before giggling "I'm Lily as you know, what's your name?" she beamed as she looked at him, her hair bouncing as she looked at him. Shinjirou was rooted to the spot, this Lily was actually smiling... for him?

He didn't think that it was even possible for anyone to be nice to him except his injured brother and yet here he was, looking at someone who was trying to talk to him and was smiling as well. Should he risk it?

"Shin-Shinjirou" He stuttered weakly, Lily blinked as she tried to process his words before grinning.

"Okay! It's nice to meat you Shin-Shinjirou" Lily beamed while the poor tengu's eyes went wide from her words before they narrows in annoyance.

"It's Shinjirou weirdo" he muttered darkly, Lily's eyes went wide before she snorted a bit and then released a strange sound taking him by surprise.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled now feeling his face heat up from how she was acting.

"You're funny" she laughed even more causing him to pout.

"I am not" he muttered before looking up to see a man smiling down at them while folding his arms.

"I see my niece has made a new friend" the man said with a humorous warm smile that took the small red head by surprise. Friend? he didn't even know what that was but somehow... he liked it.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at her home, Shinjirou had to deal with his arms being treated.

"They are slightly infected but they'll heal soon" her uncle had said while wrapping his arms in bandages. The little tengu said nothing as he bit his lip and looked down meekly, without warning a big hand touched his cheek causing him to flinch but looked up when he realised that he wasn't about to be hit. His eyes showed uncertainty and fear.

"You are okay, no one will hurt you here in this house" the man said softly taking the tengu by surprise. "If you have no where else to go you are more than welcome to stay here" the man's words left him more surprised, after all when was the last time he was accepted? And these were humans and didn't scream or freak out when they saw his wings. They didn't see him as a freak or anything of the sort, he didn't know why but he felt warm and happy. However...

"Hey what's wrong?" the kind man asked as he saw Shinjirou's shoulders shake as he cried, he covered his face with this sleeve as tears ran down his face since his tormentor hated him to show any signs of weakness. To his surprise he wasn't yelled at or beaten, he was given not only a tissue but a hug as well causing him to cry even louder. Lily who entered the room started to cry as she saw him in his state, not knowing why she was crying but something told her that he was in pain and this pain ran so deep that it was scary to even understand. Lily walked towards the red head and patted his back lightly while tears ran down her face, staining her lips as she looked at him with a pouty look. Shinjirou looked at her weakly before burying his face in her chest as he hugged her. Instead of complaining Lily hugged him back and cried as well while her uncle watched.

Later on Shinjirou was left even more surprised at how he was allowed to eat with them and not in a separate room just because of his heritage, not once did Lily or her uncle ask about his past knowing that it must be bad which was something that he deeply appreciated. It was then that it was time for bed which meant sleeping in a dark room by himself, he didn't mind it in a way since he knew that he was safe but he hated to sleep alone given how he slept with his brother figure.

As he laid in bed he shivered and sniffled at how he was alone in this world even though he was being taken in by a kind man and his niece who he had recently found out was a girl, which did explain why she looked different to him and her uncle.

Shinjirou looked at the window to show the sky and some buildings with sad eyes, he was tired and yet he couldn't sleep to his dismay. This in a way felt so unreal and too good to be true, the small tengu could almost imagine himself waking up to see that this had in fact been a dream and after what he witnessed with these tow. He truly wished that it wasn't, he was having so much fun and actually felt wanted in their presence and dare he say it- safe.

Shinjirou didn't want this to end no he wanted more not caring if he sounded ungrateful, weak or greedy. This place and these people actually made him feel something and he didn't want to lose that feeling, knowing that once it was gone it would never come back. No one here pretended to like him just to get something out of him, no they were honest and he felt more wanted than back at the mountain. No he was just a black sheep who couldn't fit in, he had to be the son of the Soujoubou and was his successor. At times he was told he was either unworthy or had to act in a way that didn't make him feel comfortable.

Here there was nothing but equality, even the girl's uncle had assured him that he would not be treated differently and that suited Shinjirou just fine. Lily he was sure had no idea about his life but accepted him regardless; she hardly talked about his wings or about how he couldn't fly either which completely took him by surprise.

The door to his room suddenly opened and revealed a sliver of light causing the red haired boy to look.

"Psst Shinjirou, are you awake?" Lily whispered, Shinjirou's eyes went wide as he heard her voice.

"Why are you up?" he asked as he turned to face the door, watching Lily as she entered in her nightdress. The small lass looked up and blinked, her eyes sad as she looked at him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay" Lily replied as she looked at him, this left him feeling warm and turned his head slightly.

"I'm fine" he said shyly.

"Then why aren't you asleep?" this made him grimace from the reason.

"I... I can't" he admitted weakly.

"Why?" Lily asked as she went closer so she was standing at his bed, Shinjirou sat up and sighed as he placed his hands on his lap.

"I keep thinking that this isn't all real" he admitted causing her to tilt her head. "This sees too good to be true and I keep thinking that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up either in the mountain or outside in the cold" Shinjirou gripped his sheets while looking down, his eyes were pained from the thoughts causing Lily's heart to clench from seeing how upset he was. Her eyes went wide for a bit as a thought came to mind.

"Help me up" Lily said with an eager smile, this left him blinking at her words.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute" she giggles as she lifts her hand up. Curious he helps her up so she was now sitting on the bed, he watched her go to the side he was sitting on and lifted the covers causing his eyes to go wide in shock.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed weakly now feeling his face heat up, Lily tilted her head as she looked at him.

"If you're scared about it being a dream then why not let me sleep here, this way when you wake up and see me you'll know that it's not. Also this way you won't feel like you are alone" Lily smiles widely causing him to look away shyly. It was kind of weird and yet it left him feeling nostalgic at how this reminded him of how his brother would let him share his bed. Shinjirou's eyes went down as tears started to form on his face, seeing this Lily patted his head in a sisterly manner and hugged him. Shinjirou hugged back without caring if this was a little weird and uncomfortable, knowing that he was safe here and could he didn't want to leave this place. He didn't want to leave this girl or her uncle, they were like family he never had and he was more than happy to stay here.

The next day Lily's uncle had blinked at how Lily was not in her room and at how her door was open, curious he looked round the house until he came across Shinjirou's open door. Peering inside he almost yelped in shock but then paused before a soft smile bloomed on his face as he saw the most adorable scene being played out before him. Lily and Shinjirou were hugging the other in their sleep and had no idea of how close they were, it was so innocent that it left her uncle smiling. Lily really did see Shinjirou as a member of the family and was more than welcoming to their new friend.

Flash end

Shinjirou never did forget her kindness and how she would always try and help him whenever he was unhappy about something, however their sleeping habits had to end after a year given how they were a bit too old to share a bed. That and he had to stay with Joanna after the incident until Lily returned. Even at that time he wanted nothing more than to go with Lily and her uncle, but Lily according to Satoru was emotionally unable to be with anyone thanks to what she witnessed.

It was until he visited Loez at one point who had told him why Lily was being isolated for a while did he feel sick and hurt. To think that his little sister had witnessed a murder and was dealing with the problems that he could scarcely imagine. Beatings were something he understood and he refused to wish anything worse than that to happen to Lily.

As the years had went by, Shinjirou had worked hard to be an idol to be something that he could be proud of. To his amusement Lydia, Lily and her family did not see him as anything but a friend and family. He was never anything but himself and that's what he liked, sure to his fans he was untouchable and was a fallen angel from hell however to Lily, her family and Lydia he was a tengu who was good at what he did and worked hard to be who he was now. Even at times he did lose it and had some power go to his head but he had Lydia and Lily to put that ego of his down a peg or two.

He looked at Botanmaru and his eyes softened; maybe he did go a little too far.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Silver asked they entered the amusement park.

"Shinjirou will take care of him" Lily winked "Now come on let's have some fun after all we did agree on this remember?" Lily grins causing a smile to bloom on his face.

"Right, so errm why an amusement park?" Silver asked as he looked at her, Lily looked at him and grinned.

"We did talk about going to one when we were children remember?" Lily asked as she saw his face and tried to see if he remembered, Silver's brows however furrowed from thinking. In truth he didn't remember, somethings were still missing in his mind but he did remember Lily and how they met to how he died.

"I don't but..." Lily's brows went up from seeing him trying to concentrate "I do remember one night we were laying on the grass watching the stars" Lily's eyes lit up with glee as she remembered that night.

"That's the night we talked about coming here, saying that you never went to one or saw one up close but wanted to see what they were like" Lily said with a laugh taking Silver by surprise. He felt warm from knowing that she remembered and held her hand as they walked. Dressing in a white shirt under his long black hoodie, he also wore a pair of black pants, black socks and trainers.

Lily however wore a cream shirt with ribbons attacked the ends so she could tie them up, she had a pair of black trousers that were wide at the bottom with socks underneath them and a pair of black flats. As usual her hair was in a messy bun which left Silver wondering why she would wear it in such a manner, this however ended with Lily sticking her tongue out playfully causing him to tease her and chase her down the hall until he caught her.

"You remember that?" Silver asked feeling more happy that she would remember. Lily grins.

"Of course silly, I even wrote it down when grandmother told me to voice down any things that I would have thought about doing if you were around" Lily replied as she held his hand. "So what do you want to want to go on first?" she asked with an interested smile.

Silver smiled softly at her before looking up to hear people screaming.

"That, What's that about?" Silver pointed at the rollercoaster causing her to look up.

"Oh that's a rollercoaster" Lily replied.

"Can we go on that? It looks like fun" Silver asked with an eager smile, seeing this made her smile and nod.

"Sure why not" Lily chuckles as they head over. Sure she had a fear of heights and it didn't help that the rollercoaster was a screaming metal deathtrap but she was willing to go on it to cheer him up.

* * *

Silver as soon as their ride started moving began to laugh as the cart took a sharp dive. Lily's hair moved up while she looked at his reaction, smiling as well from not only feeling but seeing him this happy left her with the same emotions as well. This was going to be a good day, she was sure of it.

There were a few times that Lily was sure that she was going to fall out so she held Silver's hand in reflect, Silver feeling her hand grinned at her.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" He gave her a wolfish smile causing her to stare at only him. Lily at that moment felt happy and blessed to have him in her life, he was there when she least expected it in the past and still had a way of making things better even now. She didn't want that to end anytime soon and smiled as she leaned her head back on the seat, looking at the sky as she began to think of maybe accepting the marriage proposal. They knew each other almost too well but at the same time they kept secrets, it was normal but they always told in the end.

Silver looked at her with a startled look before smiling once he saw a soft smile appeared on her face, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but remembered that they were taking it slow still. It was fine by him since he knew that if they did rush then things would end bad like before.

Before they knew it the ride had ended causing them to whine but had no complaints, they exited their ride and went to another one followed by three more rides until it was time for lunch.

"So where would you like to eat?" Silver asked as he looked at the map he held in his hands. Lily looked over his shoulder and blinked.

"There's an all you can eat buffet near the tunnel of love" Lily commented, hearing that made Silver smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Lily who gave him a smirk.

"Yeow!" Silver cried as she clipped his ear.

"No funny business" Lily said slyly causing him to hang his head and groan.

"Fine..." he muttered even though he was mentally smirking. "By the way I have a question" Lily looks at him with curious eyes.

"Do we really have to go to an all you can eat buffet?" Silver asked while grinning.

"Why do you ask?" Lily asked as she tilted her head.

"I just didn't know that you wanted to get fat so much" Lily gave him a thunderous look as her eyes went wide.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" she yelled in anger.

"Well all you can eat buffets mean eating all you want and that would mean putting on some serious pounds" Silver said with a smirk before Lily slapped the back of his head.

"Watch it!" Lily warned while smirking even though he was laughing.

"Come on it was funny" he cried while laughing, Lily on the other hand rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" Lily said before shaking her head. "Okay Mr. I want to keep my girlfriend skinny as a stick where should we go to then?" Lily asked as she looked at him sternly even though she was playing along, Silver looked at her and then at the map.

"There's a sandwich bar near the water slide" Silver said as he looked at her briefly.

"No you are not splashing me when we reach it" Lily said darkly causing him to groan, so much for that plan.

"I won't" he said in a pleading tone that left her look at him.

"Fine just no funny business" Lily conceded to his glee. "I mean it!" Lily warns as he senses his joy however that didn't ruin his mood.

"Okay" Silver laughed as he folded the map up and placed it in his right pocket "There so I can't wet you even if I wanted to" he said as he slapped his pocket, Lily looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Lily asked, Silver's face almost went red but kept his composure.

"N-No"

"Silver" Lily warned as they walked towards the sandwich bar.

"I won't do anything funny I promise" he whined slightly before reaching one of the benches that were being placed near the bar.

"Hmm" Lily looks at him blankly as if saying that she didn't buy it.

"So can we go to the tunnel of love after eating?" Silver asked quickly, Lily who had heard this released a loud sigh/groan as she sent her hands in the air.

"Are you serious?!" Lily cried while Silver gave her a weak smile.

"It doesn't hurt to... you know" he shrugged weakly as he saw her give him a withered look.

"Silver we talked about this" She whined.

"I know but Lily" Silver paused and looked at her "We're going out and are also talking about getting married, I promise that I won't even go that far" Silver said weakly.

"Silver, it's frowned on to even do that before marriage. Love is special and it can't be rushed" Lily said weakly, Silver nodded as he looked at the ground somberly before looking at her.

"Alright" he said softly.

"Hey I am thinking about saying yes to you but you can't rush me okay, please Silver" Lily pleaded as she looked at his sad expression, he wanted to be hopeful and yet anything could happen after all if his past scared her. What were the chances of something scaring her off even more? Silver had learned to trust her with his past and yet he was scared of losing her. Given that he fought tooth and claw to be in her life, he couldn't take anymore disappointment.

"Fine..." Silver commented before going to the sandwich bar.

Lily watched him feeling sad and guilty but she took a vow to make sure that she didn't lose her innocence until after marriage. She wasn't going to make Silver an exception to the rule since anything could happen right?

As Silver gets the food, Lily looks round and admires the place with eager eyes knowing that after eating they should go on another rollercoaster.

Just as Silver comes back Lily then turns to look at him with a weak smile knowing that he was still feeling bad about what they had talked about almost escalated into a fight, which was something neither wanted.

She continues to smile at him until something decided to make an appearance, that someone was a person that Lily had wished would keep her hands to herself- Stephanie. Lily's smiled immediately vanished from seeing the female talking to Silver and was trying to flirt with him, however Lily did know that Silver was not comfortable with this and wanted nothing more than to get back to Lily. But how when this girl would not leave him alone? In fact what made both Lily angry and Silver shocked was that Stephanie had took Lily's sandwich and took a bite out of it before smiling as she made a happy noise, Lily's eye twitched in fury knowing that Stephanie was trying to get him by any means necessary, however that was not going to happen. Thanks to Lily's clone who had armed her with what happened with the time when Stephanie had tried to interfere with their date had left Lily more furious than she would ever admit, clenching her fist as she looked at them.

" _No way in hell, she is not getting away with it this time_ _!_ " Lily spat mentally as she stood up, thanks to the clone who gave her the heads up about this had even left Lily a message in the diary: don't let that bitch put you down and fight for your man! And that was exactly what she was going to do.

She left the bench to confront them just before Stephanie could lean and kiss a very disturbed Silver.

"Silver, what's taking you so long?" Lily asks politely as she hugs Silver's arm tightly catching his attention, he looks at her almost shivering from how cold the side of his foot was and guessed that she was furious given how there was ice forming near where she stood. Lily on the other hand could sense his relief that she was getting involved before Lily looked at Stephanie.

"Oh?" Stephanie asks now wanting to ruin the date between the pair more than ever, Lily at the same time could sense hatred and resentment rolling off the girl in waves leaving Lily almost scoff in anger. What does she have to be angry about? She saw Silver first and they imprinted when they first met, Stephanie should know better than to anger someone and steal their man but she still kept doing it!

"What a surprise running into you here Stephanie" Lily asks the smirking girl who gives her a 'back off' look.

"It is a surprise, I'm shocked to even see you outside" Stephanie taunts discretely, Lily raises a brow while smiling bright even though it was face Silver was sure that there was venom in that smile.

"Yeah it is... so errm what are you doing to my fiancée?" this takes Stephanie and Silver by surprise. Silver was sure that Lily was still deciding on whether to say yes or not.

" _Play along, she steals guys for a living and dumps them when the chase is over_ " Silver's eyes almost went wide from Lily's words.

" _Okay thanks for letting me know_ " Silver commented feeling more annoyed by this woman who was trying to break them up.

"Fiancée? Now that is a surprise" Stephanie asks coldly while smirking as she moves towards Lily. She looks at Lily's hands to see no ring which made her smirk grow wider.

"That's funny, I see no ring on you" Stephanie commented with a snide smile "Correct me if I am wrong, but don't couples who are engaged wear rings?" Stephanie asks Lily dryly. Lily suddenly chuckles catching her attention.

"Well you don't need a ring to be engaged in my opinion" Lily replies coldly before leaning against Silver's arm. Silver at that moment knew better than to get involved but wrapped his arm around hers so he could keep her close just in case something bad happened. After all Madison was friends with this girl and they both had a vendetta against Lily, in fact if memory served Silver Stephanie had been the one who ruined Lily's teddy bear that was given to her by her mum. The thought that this woman in front of them would be so petty and destroy stuff that were treasured a lot by people who loved their items, knowing that they belonged to the ones that she stole from but had showed no guilt or regard to how someone was feeling as she did that just made him sick.

"Is that so?" Stephanie asks blankly.

"Well yeah... my fiancée proposed to me with his mother's bangle. Isn't he sweet?" Lily asks darkly as she smiled, her voice was a warning to Stephanie to think twice about stealing Silver from her this time. She didn't fight back when it came to her mother's teddy bear however that would change if Stephanie did decide to go after Silver. No one steals a celestial dragon's mate and gets away with it.

"Yes... very sweet" Stephanie said with a cold look on her face. "Although I could say that he could have done so much better"

"Oh?" Lily asked in surprise "You mean he should go out with a slut like you?" Lily asked with a frown, Stephanie glares at her.

"What did you say?"

"I know your reputation Stephanie, stealing boyfriends for the thrill of it. Allowing them to cheat on their girlfriends just for kicks and then once the game is over as they end up breaking up, you then dump the guy knowing that there's no fun to keeping them, not only that but you steal people's stuff acting like you are on their side but are just actually laughing at how naïve they truly are. Not suspecting that you would do anything so crude just like how you destroyed my mother's teddy bear, you see something that someone has and you either take it or destroy it. You're never happy with seeing others happy!" Lily spat angrily as she glares at her "You know that it makes me sick knowing that you did that to Madison and Rachel as well, both girls respected you a lot. Only one was smart enough to leave you" Stephanie twitched as she looked at Lily with narrowed eyes.

"And how would you know about that?" she asked angrily, Lily smirked and shrugged.

"I might have gossiped about this in front of Rachel who was smart enough to take the hint that you were just a slapper and would no matter what steal from her. Pretending that you cared about her but ended up using her all over again just like with Madison" Lily commented with a look of disgust on her face. "How do you even sleep at night knowing that you are hurting these people who actually care about you? How would Madison feel if she knew that you were the one that her boyfriend was cheating on" Lily asked with a look of distain. Stephanie glared at Lily with hate filled eyes.

"You had no right to say that" Stephanie says coldly as she went close to Lily only Silver kept Lily back so she didn't start a fight.

"That's funny coming from a corpse stealer" Lily said darkly, Silver looked at her oddly. Corpse stealer? What's a corpse stealer?

"I don't know what you are talking about" Stephanie says with equal coldness while masking her surprise at how Lily would have found that out.

"I know it was your father who tried to kill me when I was five Stephanie" Silver immediately looks at Stephanie in shock and anger as he listened silently. Just then memories of when he died enter his mind leaving him more shocked and horrified now knowing who tried to kill Lily. The thought that someone had tried to kill Lily made Silver want to bare his fangs and either rip that person to shreds or burn them to ashes. There as no way that anyone was going to hurt Lily, not on his watch.

"What?" Stephanie asks bluntly sounding like she had no idea of what Lily was talking about.

"Bet it was a massive surprise to see me coming back here last year. After all your father did say that it had been done... or did he?" Stephanie glares slightly knowing that she had been lied to by her own father, the mere thought had left her blood boiling in anger.

"So tell me" Lily moves closer even though Silver was trying to keep her back" what corpse did your father give you?" Lily asks with a mocking voice. Stephanie without warning suddenly loses control of her temper and tries to lunge at Lily, except Silver intervenes with a furious glare. Warning Stephanie to back off or else.

"You bitch! You should have died! That corpse of yours was mine the moment you died that time" Silver at that moment wanted nothing more than to kill her for saying that, he and his parallel self didn't risk time just to have her die nor did he want her body or soul devoured by a pack of despicable creatures.

"If you are talking about how you were vile to my clone then you really should have stayed away. Don't think that she didn't warn me about you and by the way my grandmother told me all about you as well" Lily snapped as she moved closer regardless of Silver's tight grip. "So don't think I'll forget what you and your father did. I still don't know why you are trying to make my life a living hell but you won't succeed. Bet it was a surprise to see me after all this time? Wasn't it?!" Lily roared before Stephanie lunged forwards again ignoring the scene that they were causing for some people.

"Bitch I'll kill you and your celestial family! Your blood is what gives us power and by the way I should thank Akura-ou for killing Umi... she was great" Stephanie replied with a dark smile causing Lily to glare harshly, just as Lily was about to use her powers to attack Stephanie, Silver intervened again knowing that the demon had gone too far. Not only that but if Lily had reached a point where she was too angry, she would destroy everything in her path just to kill Stephanie which was something Silver did not want. Why? Because he knew that Lily would not be able to live with herself if she took a life, even if it was someone she didn't like.

"That's enough!" Silver shoves the demoness away shocking her as she looks at him. "Stay away from my fiancée and I swear if I ever see you again demon, I'll kill you" Silver's voice is laced with venom as he speaks. Stephanie stutters sharply knowing that he was no ordinary human and knew that it was best not to create a scene if he was not human. Without another word she moved away from the pair, she did look back a few times to glare at Lily as she walks away briskly.

" _I swear I will get back at you Lily. You should have just died_ _that night. I swear I'll make sure that you die the next time we meet_ " Stephanie said cruelly as she walked away.

" _Good luck, I'll be ready for you_ " Lily replied back with fury in her eyes.

As soon as Stephanie was gone. Lily then started to shake from the after effects of being in contact with one of her tormentors, one who tried to kill her numerous times and had be the reason why Silver had died to her dismay. At the same time Silver immediately places the ruined food by the table and moves to hugs her tightly, allowing her to grip his arms as she shakes violently. He cursed that woman for being the reason why Lily was so scared and often paranoid with the fact that she always had to look over her shoulder. Now that he was aware of who had been the reason for his death, he wanted nothing more than to tear that woman and her father up for causing their misery but chose not to. Lily needed him right now and he was not going to leave her in such a manner.

"It's alright, she can't hurt you now. Not when I am around" Silver said softly, Lily then looks up allowing him to see fear in her eyes. This made him but the inside of his cheek at how scared she was, he pulled her close and tried to make soft shushing noises in order to ease her troubled mind.

"That was too much" Lily whispers while she shutters in fear, she leans her head on his chest allowing her to hear his heartbeat. This in a way calms her down slightly knowing that he is alive, different but alive.

"You're grandmother wasn't kidding about the corpse stealers. That was not right" Lily looks up weakly as a thought came to mind.

"You don't believe the rumours about my family right?" Lily asks meekly despite how quick she was breathing, she wanted nothing more than to have her breathing slow down but given what she had just endured it was going to take a miracle. Silver frowns before pulling her close knowing that she was definitely traumatized and needed to know that he wouldn't believe the lies or leave her over something as petty as this. After all he fought to be in her life once more, he was not going to allow himself to be separated again.

"No I don't, don't ever think that" Silver said in a soft but firm voice, hearing this got Lily to look up briefly before moving her head down so she was looking at the ground. She could feel his hand as he strokes the side of her head in a loving manner.

"My brother was a fool but I am sure that if he did find out that he had been tricked, he would have regretted it... in fact he would have been angry about being lied to" Lily releases a choked up laugh along side with him, knowing that would be true even now Kirihito no Akura-ou would be majorly furious. He was not a person who liked to be fooled one bit.

"Come on" Silver nudges her lightly "this is what we wanted to do, going to an amusement and have fun given that we never went to one since the circumstances weren't so great" Lily looked up quickly before a smile blooms on her face.

"You remember?" Lily asks as she chuckles now realizing that his memory of the past had come back. Silver smirks before kissing her deeply.

"Well... we did talk about it quite a bit that one night when we were looking up at the night sky, you know" Silver replied huskily as he leaned forward in order to kiss her causing her to laugh a bit more.

"Not in the park please" Lily said in a teasing voice. Silver chuckles at her response.

"Whatever do you mean my dear Lily?" Silver feigned innocence as he smirks at her.

"Oh you know... making out" Lily pokes his chest lightly making him laugh.

"I have waited this long, you know I'll behave"

"Good because there are children here" Lily grins as she takes his hand and pulls him to another area.

"So can we go to the tunnel of love?" Silver asked eagerly.

"Absolutely not!" Lily said sharply causing him to groan loudly and hang his head, so much for that.

"You are not fair!" he whined.

"Life is full of disappointments, speaking of let's go to the Ferris Wheel tonight" Lily suggested.

"Why? It's so slow?"

"Ah but the lights are nice oh and by the way- I'm hungry!" Lily said sharply.

"What am I a food dispenser?" Silver whined.

"No but there's the all you can eat buffet nearby" Lily replied blankly.

"Fine! Turn into a pig for all I care" Silver said with a frown before she pinched his tail.

"Hey! Watch what you're touching!" Silver yelped as his face went red.

"It's never going to happen even if I pull that thing" Lily said in a monotone voice.

"Can't stop me if you pull it" Lily glares at him "it's a mating call! You can't stop it me once you do that" Silver said sternly.

"Try me" Lily said in a warning tone.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Thank God for that" Serena said coldly as she sighs deeply. Mikage also looks at her with relief filled eyes.

"Are you sure about this? Changing time to stop the-" Serena looks at him sharply causing his voice to die down.

"Like hell am I allowing my granddaughter to suffer alone in that house with her twins. I appreciate Shinjirou's support but he is sacrificing his happiness and that bitch has gone too far!" Serena snaps coldly. Mikage almost felt his brows rise from hearing her say foul language, given that she hardly swore at all and that was saying a lot. Hearing her swear meant that she was beyond angry which was dangerous for anyone to be near.

"So what will you do?" Mikage asked with worried eyes, Serena looks at him sharply.

"I will be teaching you about our changes, especially during pregnancy" Mikage gulped knowing that she was using him to change time...

Uh oh she is mad now!

"Okay" he nods knowing that it was for the best, the last thing he wanted was for Lily and Silver to separate because of a stupid stunt caused by the demoness who was determined to kill Lily just like Zerla.

"First off we carry for nine to ten months, eight months is like with normal humans. But to us it means our baby is premature but it's normal for us to be in labour on the tenth month" Mikage's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you serious?!" he cried out in shock.

"I kid you not" she gave him a bland look that left him gulping, that is a long pregnancy.

* * *

Lily and Silver admired the time they had as they reminisced their time at the Ferris wheel, it was getting late but they were worried about Shinjirou and Botanmaru given what happened. Silver was beyond furious knowing that something like that had happened to the older tengu and he had no idea, how could he given that he and Shinjirou were always at the other ones throats. Now there was Botanmaru, Shinjirou's father and the other tengus on Kurama Mountain to worry about. Silver and Lily knew that it must be serious if Botanmaru had risked his health to come off the mountain just to find Shinjirou.

By the time they arrived it was about eleven, Lily had texted Mizuki to take care of Luca and had told Luca that there were problems at Shinjirou's birth home. Luca immediately texted back telling them to be careful and that he missed them a lot. Lily and Silver smiled at the text as Lily opened the door to her old home. Shinjirou looked up from where he was and looked at them with guarded eyes.

"So? When do you want to go?" Lily asked with a shrug and placed her hands on her hips, knowing that Shinjirou had been given time to think properly.

"It won't be a fun affair, it'll be dangerous for sure" Shinjirou said with worried eyes, the last thing he wanted was his sister to be injured or worse killed by Jirou would no doubt hurt her for intruding.

"We'll be fine, after all we decided to back you up" Lily smiled as Silver pulled her close so he could hug her with one arm.

"I won't tolerate abuse of this magnitude Shinjirou" This took the older tengu by surprise after all this fox hardly said his name and would always call him crow or pervert. To also hear him talk about abuse left Shinjirou wincing, knowing thanks to Lily about how bad Silver had suffered under his father's roof. Sure he had survived but Silver had lost his life due to someone who had been targeting Lily, however. Ever ways if the one who tried to kill Lily hadn't interfered, there would be no doubt that Silver's father would have done it or used his henchmen to do it. That didn't sit well for the older tengu.

"Alright, so how do we get there?" Shinjirou asked as he looked at them with a stern look.

"The Night Fog Carriage" Silver replied as if it was simple.


	23. Chapter 19: Why you shouldn't make

"So what are we going to do once we enter your home?" Lily asked after they landed, it seemed nice but she also sensed unease as she kept near Silver who held her hand. Shinjirou stayed close to them and Botanmaru.

"It's not too far, but this is sacred land. The cedar tree at the fork in the road ahead binds the residence, walk forward and you can enter our mountain" Botanmaru replied as he looked at them, Lily nods showing that she understands. Essy looked up at Lily as he sits on her right shoulder, his eyes showed that he was curious about what was going on and sneezed to her surprise.

"Ah, but why is it so tense here? Is that the miasma?" Lily asked as they walked forward.

"I think so, it's stifling here Lily so be careful" Silver said while Shinjirou was lost in thought. "If you accidently step off the path you could get trapped in the forest due to how it's distorting the area around us" Lily sighs as she keeps on the path.

"The atmosphere has gotten dark" Shinjirou commented as he looked at Botanmaru.

"It's because the Soujoubou has gotten ill Master Shinjirou, the miasma has caused everything to get sick until death claims it" Botanmaru said as he looks ahead "If only he gets well soon, I hope things will get back to normal and some day..." he looks at Shinjirou "Master Shinjirou will become the fourth chief"

Shinjirou blinks before biting the inside of his lip, he didn't want to be the chief. He had people who he cared about in the lower world and if he stayed, then he'd rarely be able to go back and visit. He was never going to be accepted in their eyes. It also reminded him of how he said to his older brother that he hoped that he would be the fourth chief even though he was the third chief's son, just thinking about it left him wanting to turn and look at Lily knowing that she would have a way of helping him with this issue that never seemed to fade away only-

"Where is she?" Shinjirou noticed that Lily and Silver were no longer behind them.

"They must have gotten lost" the young tengu replied as he looked at Shinjirou.

* * *

Lily stared at Shinjirou with a frown.

"Wow... and you said that you were immune to illusions I create... that is just bad" Lily said with a sigh as she shook her head.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" he yelled at her "YOU GOT LOST AND THAT STOPPED THE BARRIER FROM BEING NEAR ME!"

"So wait you want me to baby you?" Lily asked as she tilted her head to the side, even Silver was shocked by how Shinjirou was acting.

"N-No!" Shinjirou turned to the side, Lily sensing why he was like this smiled and patted his back.

"It's alright, you're fine now" she grins causing him to look at her with startled eyes before covering his face for a bit. "It was not your fault"

"Sometimes... I can't help but think that" he murmured before going to a door.

"This is the Tengu mansion" said Botanmaru as they all looked at it.

"Let's go in then" Lily said blankly before going to knock on the door. Shinjirou's eyes widen as he saw what she was about to do and tried to grab her.

"H-Hey wait! Lily no-!" they stopped struggling as the doors opened to reveal a light purple haired man in a yukata, at first his eyes widened in shock before a smile bloomed on his face.

"Welcome back Shinjirou" the male said as he looked at Shinjirou.

"Brother!" Botanmaru cried as he jumped into the purple haired male's arms.

"Wonderful, you came back safely Botanmaru I am relieved" the male said with a soft smile. "Shinjirou you come to...hmm?" he blinked from seeing Shinjirou bowing at him.

"I am truly sorry that I haven't written in so long, brother" Shinjirou said feeling nothing but guilt for causing such a stir. The one who he saw as an older brother smiled at him warmly.

"Get up, let me have a look at you" he said as he patted Shinjirou's head.

"It's alright" Lily giggles as she leans on Silver's shoulder causing Shinjirou to look at his younger sister figure before looking up, it made Lily smile softly at how shy and emotional he was getting but didn't comment. It was a sweet moment that she wished that she could photograph but decided against it. She did blink when the brother nuzzled him while he was holding Botanmaru, this caused her to smirk knowing that it took her brother figure by surprise.

"Hi, I'm a close friend of Shinjirou my name is..." Lily paused as the brother looked at her before turning his head, this made her eyes widen in shock and anger. What an earth did she do to this guy?!

Silver felt a cold shiver enter his body while Shinjirou mentally winced as he saw her get offended.

"Your companions must be very tired after hiking up the mountain, come inside" the brother said causing the side of her right eye to twitch.

" _Is this guy for real?! Why I outta!_ " she seethed in anger, she didn't care if he hardly saw girls that was beyond rude!

* * *

"So why are you living in such a desolate old house all the way out here brother Suirou?" Shinjirou asked with a confused eyes as they all sat on cushions that were located in the living room. "I was expecting you to be living in the main house"

"Because he has no wings, the person now in charge sees him as a pitiful weak being that he calls a tengu and sees no reason for him to be living in the main house" Lily muttered darkly as she folded her arms, not caring if she sounded petty. She was still furious that he would treat her in such a rude manner especially since she's a guest and close friend of Shinjirou. Shinjirou however looked at her sharply before wincing knowing that she had a small cloud forming over her head signalling that she was still anger. Suirou blinked at how she could know that but still kept his eyes away.

"It is difficult to believe, but I can't be allowed to enter the warmth of the clan's household since Jirou would not allow it" Suirou said with a calm eyes, Lily pursed her lips as he once again ignored her only he also ignored her comment causing her eyes to narrow and twitch. Someone was going to die tonight...

"Brother Suirou being unable to stay at the house, that's my fault and I am-" Shinjirou froze as Suirou nuzzled him again.

"So tell us about Jirou-" Lily felt her temper this close to snapping as Suirou froze but didn't look at her.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Lily grabbed his head and smashed face on the floor. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS ATTITUDE YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A TENGU!" Lily ranted causing Silver, Shinjirou and Botanmaru's eyes to go wide in shock. "SHINJIROU TREATS ME BETTER THAN YOU AND THAT'S SAYING A LOT!" Lily ranted before going to her seat and grabbed her bag.

"Lily... what are you doing?" Shinjirou asked weakly before screaming in shock as she took out THAT ribbon. Silver blinked not knowing what to say about it, it's just a ribbon. What harm could it do?

"Lily please be reasonable" Shinjirou pleaded weakly while Botanmaru and Suirou looked at him in shock, the purple haired male winced from how blood was staining the floor and his yukata but the pain he was feeling had hurt like nobody's business. What was with this girl? How could such a frail girl cause that much pain?

"No! If he won't look at me because I look like girl then I might as well get rid of a few things" Lily ranted as she glares at Shinjirou.

"Lily what are you doing?" Silver sighed as she tied her hair into a high pony tail before making it levitate.

"Lily come on I like you having long hair, please as your brother don't do it!" Shinjirou whined not caring if he was making a scene.

"Nope too late" she said crossly before cutting her hair using the ribbon in a scissor motion as she held the ends of the ribbon. Shinjirou and Silver yelped in shock as she literally sliced her hair clean from her head now making her have a boy's hair cut due to how short it was. Botanmaru gawked while Suirou blinked as he finally looked at Lily's appearance now. He watched her as she picked up her stretched purple hairband with one hand while holding the ribbon on the other hand, his face started to go pink at how cute she looked as her short hair moved.

"Done HAPPY NOW?!" Lily asked crossly, Silver was not and neither was Shinjirou.

"AAAAAW WHY?! Shinjirou whined before grabbing the hair that was sprawled around her form.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked blandly before yelped as he tried to shove it back onto her head. "KYAAAAA! GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHO!" Lily screamed as he tried to get it back on her head.

"Why isn't it working?!" he cried as it just kept falling off.

"It's permanently cut smarty pants" She said dryly. "Silver help would be nice you know" Lily said angrily as she tried to get her upset brother off of her, Silver however was too much in shock to even move... he really liked that hair.

Essy however got annoyed and started to latch onto Shinjirou's back and began to claw at the now startled tengu's neck before biting it.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" he wailed as he tried to get Essy off of him.

"No dice, that thing is lethal" Silver replied blandly as he folded his arms, Shinjirou gave him a withered look before yelping in pain.

"I'm going out" Lily muttered as she walked to the door, Silver blinked before getting up. "I want to be alone" she said sharply and then slammed the door shut, Silver then glared at Suirou.

"Nice going" Silver snapped before turning his head in a huff, ignoring Shinjirou's cries of pain.

* * *

Lily looked up at the withered tree that had been damaged by the miasma with saddened eyes before touching the body of the tree.

"Don't touch human!" Lily was immediately blinking at the sound of a scream and looked to see a tengu hopping on one foot while holding the injured foot. Beside him was a shovel. "Ouch! What was that about?" the boy who dropped the shovel asked.

"Well excuse me but no one likes to be kicked around" Lily said sharply causing him to stop jumping "Next time when you want someone to not touch anything ask, no one likes a bully" she said as she folded her arms.

"What are you?" the middle boy asked with a startled look. Lily tilted her head and sighed.

"A... human" Lily replied while biting her lip and turned her head.

"She's a girl!" yelled the injured boy causing them to yelp in surprise. Lily looked down to realise that she was wearing her dress still and shrugged.

"So?" Lily asked with a blank stare. "You're boys go figure, anyways what are you doing here with that baby boar?" she pointed at the animal in the youngest tengu's arms. The boys were still panicking and talked about how they were going to be in trouble for talking to one to listen causing her to twitch. Her mind went blank for a second and in her place was a boy with the same hair style, except her clothes now consisted of a black jacket, black shirt, black pants and trainers. Her eyes turned to slits as she glared at them.

"HEY BRATS! SHUT UP!" Lily yelled in a male's voice causing them to freeze and look at her with terrified eyes before realizing that she looked different.

"How did you do that?!" The middle boy asked while she glared.

"It's something to blend in, it's more of an illusion than an actual transformation spell" She snapped before turning her head. "Honestly it's bad enough that punk Suirou got rude and now I have to endure such disrespect from children" she snapped harshly causing them to wince.

"S-Sorry miss" said the youngest who was holding the dead animal. Lily looked at him with hardened eyes and then at the animal.

"Some punk Jirou did that to it?" Lily asked sternly, this took them by surprise.

"How did you know that?" the injured boy asked as he looked at her. Lily bit her lip and then touched the tree causing them to yelp, however as soon as she touched it within minutes life entered the tree. Lily's hands emitted energy that allowed the tree to gain some health and made the blossoms to bloom creating a picturesque scene. The boys were in awe from what they were seeing, even though she looked like a boy she still managed to leave them astonished by what she could do.

"Let's get one thing clear, it doesn't matter if am a girl or not" they jumped slightly as they realised that she was talking. "You are in charge of what you feel not the opposite gender got it?" Lily asked sharply even though what came out other mouth was not her usual voice but was a male's voice. The youngest looked up and nodded.

"Can I burry this boar please?" the boy asked with sad eyes, Lily looked at him from the corner of her eye before releasing her hands from the tree. She patted his head softly before smiling.

"Sure, he deserves it and by the way. It takes true courage and strength to cry, those who don't are the weak ones" She winks before pecking his head softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of" this left the youngest in awe while the other two were shocked by her words.

"Working together shows that you are more than willing to admit that you can't do things alone and that's okay, we all have weaknesses and faults. No one's perfect" she said before grabbing the fallen shovel and began to dig up a spot, the middle boy blinked before rushing to help her. Lily smiled at him and nodded her thanks leaving his face to go red slightly.

"Ever since Master Soujoubou fell ill, the fog of miasma has started to cover everything" said the injured boy as he helped put the rock on the grave.

"I see" Lily comments as she looks at him.

"Now there are demons appearing in the mountains, and fewer animals" the middle one said with a sad look.

"Which means less life stock and more danger, some demons who can't stand miasma will get sick and become desperate to get rid of it. Unable to see friend from foe" Lily commented, they nodded.

"I'm sure he'll get better" Lily grins as she hugs the youngest "I hope to talk to him soon and see how I can help"

"But how?" The middle one asked in shock.

"I'm a healer, I'm not just someone who can create barriers" she smiled "Grandmother taught me how to heal people who are either yōkai or humans. In fact this goes back to our ancestor a thousand years ago who was a healer as well" Lily grinned.

"I hope he can get well again, but that idiot Jirou said that it's already too late and that Master Soujoubou won't live long. I don't want him to be the fourth chief after the Soujoubou dies" Lily looks at the taller one and nods.

"First I'll have to examine the Soujoubou before I can tell for certain but what type of life force does he have?" Lily asked.

"We... don't know" the middle one replied sullenly, Lily purses her lips but nods.

"Don't worry I'll sort this out, something good will happen soon just you wait and see" Lily grins taking them by surprise.

"Do you really mean that miss?" the youngest asked in awe and sadness. Lily smiles.

"I do, otherwise why am I here?" Lily chuckles and nuzzles the youngest softly.

"For a girl you're not so bad after all" the taller on commented.

"Thank you, just remember not to judge a book by its cover. It's a mistake for anyone to make, a BIG one" she said sternly making the two chuckle nervously.

"You said Suirou upset you?" The youngest commented causing her to look at him "I'm sure he doesn't mean to"

"I know" Lily sighs and rubs the top of her head. "But the irony is that he's being rude to a gender that helped bring him into this world. It's not right" Lily said weakly.

"We're sorry" the two bowed causing her to smile softly.

"It's alright, just be careful next time and imagine if this was you in their situation. Would you like to be treated like that?" Lily asked as she looked at them.

"No" the three replied causing her to nod.

"Good and by the way about this strength issue Jirou has. It's a selfish ideal" This took them by surprise. "Truly skilled people should win just with strength, but with smarts, teamwork and knowing their limitations. Bursting into every battle you see just gets you hurt. You are never alone so don't act like you are and by the way" Lily said with a firm look "that jerk can't truly do a thing to you if you are all complaining against him, a hundred to one there's no way he'll be respected if he makes everyone unhappy over something he does. It doesn't work like that" Lily pats the youngest one's head.

"Thank you sister" the youngest said with awe.

"Thank you for letting the thousand year sakura bloom" the middle one said with a grin while the taller one grinned as well.

"You are really wise, did you come here because you couldn't bear to see this mountain or us be destroyed?" the taller one asked with eager eyes, Lily smiled softly until they heard the bell.

"That's the evening bell telling us to head back to the temple" the taller tengu said before the youngest leapt out of her arms.

"Thank you sister, we hope you can help with Master Soujoubou" the youngest called as they left. Lily smiled widely at them before a petal landed on her shoulder, she then used her power to make it become a phantom shikigami.

"Here's something for you guys!" Lily said before sending the phantom dove to them. They were in awe from how seeing it, it had a translucent body even though glowed in a bright light.

"Thank you big sister!" they chirped before running to the temple with the dove. Lily folded her arms and smiled, she then turned to look at the tree and sighed as she touched it softly.

"It's not much but it should last you a whole day until the Soujoubou is well again" Lily said softly before changing back to her true form, only what she didn't know was that she had a pair of white wings that were covered in a translucent bright light that made it hard for anyone to see it. She sighed at how messed up everything was. Her expression was forlorn and confused at how they could fix this, if she could see the Soujoubou then she could try and find a way to help but how could they when it seemed impossible?

Just as she turned did she hear a crack behind her, she turned to see a tall male with black wings, around his neck were huge beads and he had two scars on both sides of his face.

Lily tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a frown, not knowing who he was. He looked familiar but where had she seen him?

" _A Tennyo?_ " the man thought as he looked at her blank cautious stare.

She then turned to walk away not noticing him now glaring.

"Who are you?" she stopped and looked back at him, he looked furious but she cared not. "This is a mountain sacred to men. Women are forbidden here" he snapped.

"Says who?" Lily asked with a frown, challenging him to his shock. "I see no reason to cause trouble but I will not tolerate such rude behaviour boy" she said with a disapproving frown. His eyes narrowed after stopping them from go wide, who does she think she was? Talking to him like that?!

"Who are you woman? How did you make the blossoms bloom?" Lily frowned as she looked at him.

"It's my business, I have no reason to talk to you" Lily said in an airy voice before turning to walk away. The male glared and bit his lip as a growl left his lips, sensing and attack she kicked him just as he was about to grab her. The male skidding onto the ground, stunned that this small girl could land a hit. How though? He was a strong tengu right? How could he easily lose to her?"

Just as he got up his eyes widened from seeing her glare.

"So you're the scumbag who hurt Shinjirou and that child tengu" his eyes went wide from the name and from the mentioning of a child tengu.

"You hurt my brother" she said darkly "I'll break your bones the next time you touch him or anyone close to me, that includes animals got it?" she bit sharply before walking away leaving him rooted to the ground. Never in his life did he feel scared until now, that was not normal... right?

* * *

"You met Jirou, did you get hurt?" Suirou asked as he looked at Silver, Lily twitched angrily.

"Hey asswhole I'm right here!" Lily muttered darkly now wanting nothing more than to strangle his skinny neck.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt" he said still not looking at her.

"No but I'm going to the do the exact same thing to you that I did to him if you don't stop this charade" she said darkly now twitching in anger. Silver sighed and looked at Suirou.

"Please just look at her, you're really hurting her feelings" Silver pleaded.

"He's still a cruel and stupid man... my bad" Suirou said weakly " I'll prepare the other toilet for you at once"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Lily barked before Shinjirou rugby tackled her to the floor causing Suirou to look at his brother in shock.

"Easy sis!" he pleaded to her anger as she struggled.

"Why? I hate this treatment! So I'm a girl does that mean I get no respect by anyone on this mountain! He's so rude I can't stand it!" Shinjirou sighed as he saw her shaking slightly, he looked at his brother with a frown.

"Brother please just look at her, she's not just a dear friend but she's a sister I treasure" This took Suirou by surprise "She and her uncle took me in when I was alone and had no idea of how to survive in the lower world" Shinjirou smiled at her softly. "I'm in her debt and regardless she's family, anyone who upsets family upsets me" he said sternly. Suirou looked away weakly now feeling guilty for upsetting his brother and Lily.

"...Forgive me, it's just been so long since I've looked at a female" Suirou admitted weakly. "I don't even know how to treat a girl... especially a beautiful girl like you" he added as he looked away. Lily scowled at him.

"Should I be flattered or offended by that comment?" she asked darkly before getting Shinjirou off of her. To his relief she didn't attack Suirou but instead... took out her- laptop?

Lily then started doing something on it before putting her earphones on.

"Since I'm just a hindrance I'll occupy myself don't mind me, I'll but out of this meeting about how to help your father Shinjirou" Lily spat angrily as she began to press play to Shinjirou and Silver's dismay. Shinjirou sighed and looked at his guilty brother before talking about how to help his father get better.

"There's no way to get this to him, he's being heavily guarded at the moment" Suirou said as he started to slice the peel off the apple "The only way to get this to the Soujoubou is to-"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Lily cackled with laughter as she slapped her lap harshly. "OH MY GOSH! ANNE FRANK DOING A STRIPTEASE?!" Shinjirou turned to look at her sharply before rushing to her laptop, his eyes went wide before he snatched one of her earphones and placed it in his left ear. Taking Silver and Suirou by surprise. Silver then leans closer and blanches from what he's seeing.

"What kind of game is that?!" Silver cried in shock while Suirou went pale from what was going on before looking at Shinjirou who was laughing.

"Cards against humanity!" Shinjirou howled with laughter while Lily bent over from laughing.

"Crystal meth and throwing a virgin into a mountain!" Lily laughed before whining "Who uses the heart of a child?!"

"I don't know! But I can assure you I don't do drugs!" Shinjirou said before snorting so much that it burned his nose, ignoring his brother and Silver as he laughed.

"A b-slap?! Don't I already do that?" Lily asked while Silver went pink.

"Don't remind me" Silver muttered.

"We should play this when we get home" Lily chortled with glee.

"YES!" Shinjirou yelled knowing that it was going to be a funny blood bath meanwhile Suirou almost fainted from what was going on, what kind of company did Shinjirou keep?!

Who watches or even thinks about doing such horrible thing and most importantly- WHO CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA TO MAKE SUCH A DISTURBING GAME?!

* * *

After the pair finished watching the game and had talking about how to get to the Soujoubou, there was then a sudden confrontation from the other tengu who were there to see Shinjirou. Shinjirou had ran out the house until Lily and Silver followed him.

"You're not alone brother" Lily grinned as she patted his back causing her brother figure to look at her with scared eyes. "You have us to help you and you know that we'll never turn you away, no matter what you choose" Silver shrugged and smiled.

"Someone has to watch over your weak ass, might as well do it" Silver smirked causing Shinjirou to stare in awe, after everything they went though this fox still had his back? It was shocking and yet he felt relieved to know that he was not alone.

"Shinjirou for better or for worse you're still my brother, your father loves you I know it otherwise why did he allow you to survive this long?" Lily smiled warmly.

"I... I can't do this alone, I don't want to be the next chief but I want to get my father better" he admitted lamely as he looked down while facing them, Lily smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"That's what we're here for" Lily commented with glee.

"Even though we have our differences, we both have something in common. We have had people who hurt us and in away you are lucky" Silver's words took Shinjirou by surprise, he watched Silver's hair get tousled by the wind slightly as he looked away. "If I could save my mother and sister, I would. My father well he was executed for his crimes just like his mother, leaving me with no family" this took Shinjirou by surprise, Silver looked at him. "But you have a loving father who I'm sure cares for you. Even though I failed to help my mother and sister, it doesn't mean that I will fail in helping you and your father" Silver grinned showing his right fang. "We have one extra thing in common though"

"And what's that?" Shinjirou asked.

"We can't stomach oppressors" Silver replied with a glint in his eyes. "HE tried to hurt Lily, I think that in a way will be a good reason to fight back even more don't you think?" Shinjirou blinked before frowning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I have a barrier you know" she said before Silver patted her head "I'm not a dog"

"Didn't say you were" Silver laughed while she frowned at him. "So what do you want to do now Shinjirou?" he asks with a sly smile. Shinjirou gulped before sighing.

"I want to sneak into the temple and deliver this medicine to my father, I want to make sure that there are next to no casualties if that's possible" Shinjirou explained as he looked at them shyly.

"Could... do you think that you two can help and lend me a hand with doing this?"

"Sure why not? I'm bored since Lily had to drag me here" Silver shrugged while Lily gave him a funny look alongside Shinjirou.

"Obviously I was going to help" she said before smiling at Shinjirou, Shinjirou paused before smiling in relief. Everything was going to be okay, he hoped.

* * *

"One room?" Silver blinked from seeing Lily in the room.

"Someone blabbed about being my shrine familiar, so now I have to endure you being in my room since he made the special arrangements" Lily replied blandly while Essy sat beside her scratching his ears. "Next time watch your words please since I can't get changed without having to either go the bathroom or I'd have to kick you out" Lily muttered as she sorted out her clothes. She then blinked in shock as he moved a screen and placed it in the middle so it blocked their views from the other.

"Jeez... so dangerous to be alone with you, even at night" he mutters weakly as he looked away while leaning on the screen, his words caused her to glare angrily.

"EXCUSE ME?!" she yelled angrily. "This is coming from the guy who took women and raped them" Silver flashed her a look signalling that he was not happy.

"I told you that I regret even doing that" Silver says dryly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"If anything I need to be protected from you" Lily says darkly as she tucks Essy with a small blanket as he chose to sleep on her pillow, she then looked down at her grey sashed blue robes in order to make sure that they were done up properly since he would get some ideas if they weren't. Silver pursed his lips as he looked at her.

"Need I remind you that we are to be married soon" Silver says bluntly as he leans on the top of the screen, Lily scoffs before turning her head.

"Ah but we are not married yet so hands off-!" Lily looks at him sharply as she notices something. Just a second ago he was frowning on the screen and the next he was now sitting by her with his hand on her right wrist. His eyes went to Essy and chucked him out the room before slamming the door shut to Lily's surprise.

"H-Hey!" Lily yells as Essy wakes up looking around with sleepy confused eyes. Shinjirou, Botanmaru and his brother look at him before looking at each other.

"I'll show you just how much I've been holding back" Silver hisses as he leans closer to a startled Lily. "You think that it's easy to hold back when I want you so badly that it hurts to be around you" Silver says before kissing her. His hands roam on her shoulders and allowed her robes to slip slightly off her shoulders as he continued to kiss her.

* * *

Outside the four were still left surprised by what had just happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lily screamed before a growl left Silver's lips leaving them disturbed.

"What was that?" Botanmaru asked looking confused by the sudden noises. Shinjirou then caught the sound of something that sounded like a moan causing him to take the child tengu out the house and closed the door. Shinjirou looked back at the room Lily and Silver were in with a red face. He was sure that Silver was touching his sister in an indecent manner and it was scaring his big brother a lot.

"N-No! Don't go there!"

"What is that noise? Why are they making those noise-?" Lily's embarrassed screams silenced the males. Essy had a sour look on his face as his tail swished from side to side as he knew exactly what was going on.

"W-Why there?! Get away from there!" Lily cried once more.

Never in his life was Shinjirou had been that embarrassed until now. This was his sister and that bloody fox was still touching her! And just hearing the noises made the red haired tengu blush like mad.

* * *

Lily was left flustered by what Silver had done while she closed the ends of her robe in order to hide her body from him once more. She was mortified about what he had done and the fact that he made her make that much noise. Silver was leaning on the screen while panting from what he did and didn't do. Restraining himself from going all the way had took it out of him and his body was paying for it, however he mentally smirked at her flustered face. She was blushing like mad from what he did.

"J-Jerk..." She said while breathing heavily.

"Hey at least I didn't do anything but that" Silver dodged the sweat covered pillow she threw at him.

"I don't want you touching there again you pervert!" Lily said before the door opened to reveal a flushed Shinjirou.

"Bloody late fool!" Lily said "Thanks for having my blood back- NOT!" she scowled as she got up only to stagger from the lack of energy, Shinjirou grabbed her before flashing an innocent looking Silver a glare.

"I was going to say that brother Suirou gave us a map of the temple before I heard you touching my sister" he twitched crossly as he helped Lily settle back on the bed after changing the sheets.

"Great" Silver smiled causing Shinjirou to flash him a disapproving look.

"She's not married to you yet so hands off!" he warned causing Silver to shrug, Shinjirou sighed and shook his head knowing that it was useless to negotiate with a sly fox.

"Okay right now it's impossible to tell from the exterior how the interior's laid out, if we want to get inside it can only be as guests" he said.

"That's not good" Lily frowned, he nodded dully.

"I'm afraid that the temple may have some protective wards as well which I think your powers might come in handy if we can't get Jirou to lower the barrier" Shinjirou admitted with a sigh.

"Once inside we have to split into two groups, one uses this to get Jirou drunk and give us time to sneak the second group inside to get the medicine to my father" Shinjirou instructed. "I don't want anyone getting hurt as we do this okay?" Lily nods

"Wow tengu, if I didn't know any better you could make a good tactician" Silver said with a smirk, Shinjirou glared but said nothing knowing that it wasn't the right time to argue.

"The question now is how to get in right?" Lily asked, Shinjirou nodded meekly.

"Master Shinjirou!" Botanmaru's voice alerted them of who was in the room now.

"What are you doing here?!" Shinjirou cried as he was taken by surprise by the sudden appearance.

"I-I-I also want to help" he bowed with his head on the floor while facing Shinjirou.

"No you need to stay with Suirou, I won't let you get hurt" Shinjirou said sternly. "If anything happens I can't protect you"

"Ah but I can" Lily beams as she picks Botanmaru up. "I think he and I should partner up and you two work together on this one" Lily smirks knowing that Silver wanted to go with her. "Given how Shinjirou would be alone he'll need extra muscle in order to distract Jirou... I've got a good idea" Lily smirks.

"If he wants to see how you you've gotten then why not let him see you with a familiar" She said with a dark smirk that left Silver and Shinjirou pale. NO WAY!

* * *

Silver growled mentally at the idea of working with Shinjirou, he wanted to protect Lily but sadly... she had a point. Lily was more than capable of taking care of herself and only saw her brother being the one more in danger than her, it was sweet and selfless of her to put him before her but it didn't make Silver any better. Silver then got out of bed and looked over the folds to see Lily sleeping peacefully, his eyes warm from seeing her sleeping but not turning in her sleep.

He then moved to sit beside her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek softly, just this would do for him. Sure he did go far earlier on but it was interesting to see her reaction to all of it. And it left him smirking at her red face, he really loved her and would be more than willing to wait knowing that she would never leave him truthfully promise or no promise. Just as he was about to pull away he heard a low growl and looked to see Essy clawing her pillow causing him to gulp.

"Nice kitty I wasn't going to try anything funny-" Sadly Essy yowled really loudly before launching himself onto a stunned and shocked Silver who was then forced to move back and hit the wall, the fox started to yelp and scream in pain as Essy started to attack him like mad. It was then that Lily woke up weakly and rubbed her eyes before looking to see where the noise was coming from. She whined weakly from seeing Essy tormenting Silver and whistled loudly but sharply causing Essy to stop attacking and went back to her pillow but not before doing the litter box insult to Silver's anger.

"I'm going to kill that runt!" Silver yelled before he saw her furious glare.

"Some people are trying to get to sleep you two, shame on you both now go to bed now!" Lily barked causing them to wince and do what she ordered.

"Unfreaking believable" she muttered as she tried to get back to sleep, this made Silver wince but tried to get back to sleep regardless of the claw and bite marks.

* * *

"It's about time you woke up" Lily and Silver stare at Shinjirou who was wearing a brown yukata with cranes on it, on his head was a tall cap while he had a cloth over him which allowed Lily to see his bead bracelet. "You know it's rude to not help your master in regards to dressing" he smirked.

"I wouldn't help you even if you were the last person on earth" Silver muttered darkly causing Shinjirou to twitch "You are a grown tengu... you don't need any help that is unless you have a disability that involves no upper body strength" Silver said as he narrowed his eyes. Lily roll her eyes at him knowing that he was not a morning person thanks to last night.

"Cool look though" Lily comments with a grin, Shinjirou looked at her before winking.

"Thank you, always happy to please my sister" Silver twitched.

"Dawww" Lily cooed while playing along.

"Sadly there have been Tengu who left to become Land Gods, this may have put a damper on our plan and it is absurd that they would do that since we need this plan to work"

"That's true but since you have my talisman you'll be fine" Lily said before going indoors to change.

"Hmmm, in order to prove that I am a Land God I must test it's powers to see if they work" Shinjirou said after ten minutes knowing that Lily needed to put her outfit on, not knowing that she had another trick up her sleeve. Silver however glared.

"You dare and I'll kill you myself once that talisman is removed from your persons" Silver warned, not knowing that Lily was now outside watching.

"Spin around six times, then sing the Barbie song and lastly go meow like a cat!" Shinjirou ordered. Lily twitched while Silver automatically did it not knowing what the Barbie son was.

By the time he went meow in a cute manner did he feel shame over what had happened.

" _Oh my gosh why?! I don't even know why I even sang that either!_ " Silver cried weakly not seeing that Lily had put her phone down while her eyes were twitching. Shinjirou however was laughing like mad knowing that Lily HATED that SONG, it was then he twigged on something- this actually worked!

"I can't believe being the Land God's Proxy is that effective!" Shinjirou yelled in shock while Silver wanted nothing more than to have the ground swallow him whole.

"Alright boys knock it off" Said an unfamiliar voice that caught their attention. there standing before them was a black haired boy wearing a black yukata with Essy on his right shoulder. What surprised them was the hair style which reminded them of- LILY!

"Lily?! What an earth do you look like?!" Silver cried while Shinjirou gawked in shock, that could not be his sister!

Lily pouted and looked at them with her arms folded as Botanmaru stood beside her. Remembering Suirou's shock and fright from seeing her change into a boy, her body had showed no hints of being a female. It had only shown that she was a proper male leaving him shaking on the floor while Botanmaru was staring at her for a while until it was time to go..

"Well since GIRLS are banned!" she leers at Suirou's direction knowing that he was in shock by her stunt. "I turned myself into a boy-"

"Please tell me that's not permanent?!" Silver wailed as he checked her over and felt no female curves only to realise now that SHE IS AN ACTUAL GUY! His face went pale. Silver then felt part of him shrivel up after checking her body with his hands only to feel that she was a genuine boy.

"It will be if you keep this up" She scowls at him before punching the side of his head, she then looked at Shinjirou who was rooted to the spot.

"What?" Lily barked before poking Shinjirou who had suddenly landed on the floor like a statue.

"Wow... you guys are nice" She muttered darkly, it was then that she heard both guys whimpering.

"This is not fair!" Silver wailed from what was going on.

"I want my sister back" Shinjirou cried, he didn't want his sister changing genders! It's bad enough he had a bully for a brother and one who had offended her without meaning to.

"Would you rather I get caught and killed by Jirou?" the boys did not say anything causing her to sigh. "Look you guys are being well overdramatic if this goes well then yes I'll change back BUT!" the boys flinched at her tone. "If anyone starts acting up, I'm keep the male form" the males whimper weakly while Botanmaru blinks not knowing what was a big deal, after all it was just so they didn't raise suspicion.

"Can we go now?" Lily asked with a loud sigh due to getting irritated that they were losing precious time. Silver after five minutes got up while Shinjirou followed suit.

"Please make sure you change back sis" Shinjirou pleaded as he got into the carriage.

"No promises" she barked before standing on the back of the carriage way where the door was, then she held Botanmaru who jumped into your arms.

"You're very cold as a guy" he commented as he looked at her, Lily groaned.

"Try my twin... he's a trigger happy guy who hurts people for a living" Lily muttered before the carriage started to move.

"Your twin?" he asked with confused eyes, Lily used her chin to pat his head lightly since her hands were tied.

"Don't hurt yourself from thinking about it" she muttered, remembering how Shinjirou had to deal with a scar on his hand from the fact that her twin had assumed that Shinjirou was bothering her one time during one of his visits and had shot him from long range. Even after explaining her brother still refused to see Shinjirou as part of the family causing her to wince... tough love.

Speaking of where was her twin?

* * *

"Wait are you telling me that she's living at a shrine as a Land God?!" yelled a male who was on the phone to Vincent who was smiling weakly.

"She's also thinking of marrying-"

"HELL NO!" Vincent winced from the yell before blinking as the call had been disconnected.

Uh oh!

* * *

Once they crossed the doors, Lily and Botanmaru had took this time to jump off the carriage knowing that everyone was busy looking at the front to notice the back.

They then snuck into the main house and began their search while Silver kept beside Shinjirou, hoping that Lily would be save while at the same time. He wondered if she would ever change back from that accursed form!


	24. Chapter 20: How To Tame Your Cat!

"Errm how did we get lost?" Lily asked as she looks round only to feel a chill.

"We're not lost" Botanmaru said before getting kicked.

"Liar we are!" Essy said as he changed to his human form.

"But how?" Botanmaru asked as he looks up at Essy who turns his head to face towards the corridors, he bit his lip as he looks at them.

"As long as the barrier Jirou has up is strong, it will be impossible to enter further" Essy replied with a frown. Lily sighed before a thought came to mind, she grinned.

"Time to put my negation power to use" Lily giggles taking Botanmaru by surprise.

"Negation power?" he asked in awe.

"I can see what no one can see, a trick like this is nothing" Lily said before her eyes turned blue. "Just hold my hands you two, this is going to be tricky if you let go" Lily explained. Essy and Botanmaru immediately held her hands before walking, the barrier left Botanmaru and Essy slightly disorientated but kept their grips on Lily's hands.

 **Meanwhile**

"Master Jirou, don't be cruel to my master" a female voice caught Shinjirou and Jirou's attention. Within seconds Silver had turned himself into Lily who was wearing an open white shirt exposing her long blue short sleeved top and blue shorts. Jirou's face went pink from what he saw while Shinjirou twitched from how Silver looked like his sister.

"Why not let I Silver keep you company?" Silver asked with a Lily like smirk, "After all nothing's more interesting than to be served by a Tennyo am I right?" without warning Jirou screamed in shock.

 **Back to Lily and Botanmaru**

Lily frowned as the barrier went down and rolled her eyes.

"Silver..." she seethed in anger from knowing exactly what he was doing. It was then that she caught a faint signal and teleported to it.

"Where are we?" Botanmaru asked before looking at a statue of someone holding a scroll.

Lily's went wide from seeing the person and touched the person's face, it was cold to the touch causing Lily to frown.

"Someone stole his soul didn't they Essy?" Lily asked crossly, she saw Essy nod leaving her angry by the turn of events before looking at the Soujoubou. "He was crying before they took his soul"

"Do you know why?" Botanmaru asked before picking up a feather, Lily frowned from it.

"That looks like Jirou's feather, Shinjirou's is much smaller than that" Lily commented before a chill entered her body. As soon as she blinked she now saw the three of them now in a dark cold room.

"These are the rats who have been giving you trouble Master Jirou" said a white haired man with a weird mask on his head, he had a bear paws resting on his front and was smiling at Jirou.

"These boys! Are the ones that got in my way?" Jirou growled "I know that Shinjirou is behind this but I didn't expect to be present when the traitors were revealed" Jirou said coldly as he saw the young tengu standing in front of Lily. "Who knew that you would be involved Botanmaru"

Just before Jirou could punch Botanmaru a barrier blocked and burned some of Jirou's hand to his shock. The one who alerted Jirou about them felt his eyes go wide at how bright the barrier was.

"Touch this child again and I'll shatter your bones you pest! How dare you raise a hand against a child you flaming coward!" Lily roared her eyes now blue slitted to the male's shock as Lily held Botanmaru in her arms. Jirou's eyes narrowed anger from the insult.

"How dare you-"

"I dare!" Lily barked "especially to one who takes the cowards way to becoming the Soujoubou!" Lily roared. Jirou's eyes went wide "I know that the Soujoubou's soul has been stolen and one of you did it! So fess up! Who would take my brother's father's soul away?!" Lily yelled. Without warning the air grew cold until ice started to form around the barrier and began to grow causing the yōkai behind Jirou to gasp in shock, Jirou however gritted his teeth from the cold.

"Do you think I'll listen to your lies?" Jirou asked before something cold sliced his cheek.

"And another thing! How dare you insult those who cannot defend themselves against you? Strong! Weak people that's the selfish perception!" Lily spat "Be them human or yōkai" Lily glared at Jirou with intense anger.

"If you can't take the pain then you should get stronger" Jirou said darkly "the weak side do not deserve to survive" Jirou's eyes narrowed at her "At the age of eight tengu children are expected to fly, this one cannot so he does not deserve to stay on this mountain" It was then that Lily looked at him with pity filled eyes.

"Says who? You?" Lily asked blankly taking him by surprise, this boy reminded him of the girl who attacked him. The one who would not challenge him but threaten to protect that weak tengu, it shocked and angered him for some reason.

"Is that your philosophy? Because if it worked for you then it's okay to enforce it on those who might not stand a chance of surviving?" Lily asked as she looked up at him "Everyone starts as weak, not everyone is good at physical strength, they can be smart and sly, some end up being good at stamina but that's how things are however they have one thing in common" Jirou's eyes narrowed from her words.

"And what's that?" he asked darkly.

"They all need help from someone and there are those who would go about their way to help those in need, whether they know them or not. Some come out unscathed but some end up losing something important to them. Your life style on the other hand is very lonely and to think that you would rather be a tyrant and hurt those around you without a single shred or remorse makes me sick" Jirou glared at her angry eyes and tied to grab her collar but was blocked from the barrier.

"What right do you have to tell me these things? Acting like you know everything!" he yelled as he narrowed his eyes at her, Lily's eyes however showed distain to his shock.

"I know one of you stole the Soujoubou's soul and hid it somewhere. That to me is a great insult and do you know why?" Lily asked darkly "Because hurting my friend like brother's friends or family is hurting my family or friends and my creed" Lily said as she stood up not knowing that white wings were appearing behind her back while her hair was back to being long even though it was ghostly started to move in a fluid motion. This took Jirou and the other yōkai by surprise from seeing her cold unforgiving appearance. Jirou was left speechless though, he didn't understand why this boy who now looked like a girl's appearance would leave such an effect on him.

"My creed is that family is everything, hurt family and you insult us. We stick together and never allow such acts to go unpunished" Lily said darkly as she glared at the yōkai behind Jirou. "And I know now exactly who did insult my family" Lily hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Jirou asked before the yōkai grabbed his arm.

"Master Jirou why don't you let me finish interrogating them? They will only sprout more lies and bewitch your mind" the demon said with glee. "We already have Master Shinjirou and the fox caught so worry not, I Yatori take care of things here" Jirou glared at him before walking out the room. Lily kept her grip on Botanmaru causing him to look up just as her wings vanished and her long hair was now reverted to being short again.

"Now..." Yatori turned to look at Lily and Botanmaru with cold eyes. "I didn't expect anyone to see through the trick of the Soujoubou's illness and to think that mere tengu could do it, very unexpect-GHAAA!" Yatori grunted as he was sent against the wall from an invisible force.

"So sorry didn't see you there" Lily said coldly as she patted dirt off of a shocked Botanmaru's shoulders. "So tell me... did Kirihito put you up to this or did you do this all on your own?" Yatori's eyes went wide from seeing her furious look.

"Judging from your reaction I'm guessing it was yours" Lily said before summoning a scythe after putting Botanmaru down. "Go and find Silver and my brother, don't stop until you get there" Lily winks before glaring at Yatori once Botanmaru left the room.

"So let's talk shall we since your mind does contain an abundant amount of information, so will you talk or" Lily pressed the scythe near his throat causing him to gulp. "Or should I pry your mind open?" Lily whispered darkly.

"You-You won't get much out of me" Yatori said shakily, Lily nodded for a bit before glaring.

"Maybe so... but I so wanted to flex my temper on someone in this sexist mountain" Lily smirked while Essy flexed his claws in warning "So... start talking, where IS the Soujoubou's soul and I might let you live?" Lily asked darkly. "After all you lied to him and gave him that fake letter along with Jirou's feather Lily pressed the scythe deeper cutting his neck.

"You tore a father's heart to shred and made him hurt before you stole his soul. That I cannot forgive so start talking Yatori or so help me I'll send you piece by piece to Kirihito and I'm sure he wouldn't care about your miserable life" Lily bit causing him to shake. "I know about you... fur ball" His eyes went wide in horror "And I know that it was you who had told Akura-ou about the location of Umi you scumbag" Lily said before taking a bit of his hair with the scythe.

Very soon screams filled the dungeon followed by a loud explosion that shook the temple.

* * *

Lily sighed as she made the scythe disappear while Essy was on her arm.

"Well he's gone back home but he did give us enough to find the Soujoubou" Lily smirked while Essy sniggered as she ran. "Care to be a dear and help expel the darkness for me?" Lily asked. Essy nodded and began to run ahead of her.

"Essy Divine light!" Lily yelled as Essy began to run faster creating a path of light in his wake. Lily followed him until all of the area had been purified by the pure light Essy had created. Lily then stopped now able to sense the Soujoubou's soul was and began to rush towards it.

Once there she shattered the statue with her powers and clicked her fingers before entering the door. Suddenly emotions of the past hit her mind leaving her very sad.

" _Shinjirou..._ " Lily's eyes hardened from the painful memories created by Jirou.

"So you found him?" Jirou's voice caught her attention, her eyes narrowed at him.

"You did this to Shinjirou and Suirou" she snapped causing his eyes to widen. "You tormented one and caused one to lose their wings because of your selfish need to bully those who are not able to stand up for themselves, the irony now is that those who treated my brother like rubbish are now asking him to be the next chief instead of you even though he doesn't want that job" Lily said in a cold voice before walking ahead.

"I cannot permit you to go" Lily glared at him causing him to freeze.

"Says you, I'm getting my brother's father's soul back whether you want me to or not. After what you did I don't see why you would care now" Lily said sharply before continuing her walk.

Lily heard footsteps after a few minutes and almost sighed knowing that it was him. She didn't argue knowing that she did need some help and she couldn't do everything on her own.

By the time they reached a pit known as Raijiuyuu's cavern they stopped.

"Stay here and don't get any closer" Jirou said before she grabbed his arm.

"Are you stupid?" she snapped taking him by surprise "You think playing the martyr would how let you be redeemed for the cruelty you committed? As if" she said sharply causing him to be rooted to the spot

"If you are truly sorry then why not go and apologise to those you have wronged, the first step of proving that you are sorry is admitting that you have done something wrong" Lily said before looking at the pit.

"I... see" he said quietly.

"What kind of creature is this thing?"

"A thunder cat" Lily froze and looked at him, she looked at Essy before laughing taking him by surprise.

"What is so funny?" he yelled stunned that her laughing was affecting him.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

Silver and Shinjirou were standing near the entrance in shock from what they were seeing.

"Who's a good boy! OOOOH Who's a good boy!" Lily cooed while scratching the back of the giant lion cat's ears, what disturbed them and Jirou was the fact that it was purring extremely loudly. "Yes you are, oh yes you are!" Lily continues to coo while the cat's guard started to go down to their shock.

"Am I seeing things?" Silver yelled in shock.

"Nu uh" Shinjirou shook his head slowly.

"There is no way that THAT thing is staying at our shrine!" Silver barked causing the cat to leer at him before it's expression melted from her scratching the back of his ear again. Jirou looked up at them with a petrified expression, not knowing what was going on which was exactly what the boys up on the ledge were thinking about as well.

Lily then took out a medium pocket mirror and started to reflect the light onto the mirror causing the cat to go nuts and chase after the light while Essy joined in immediately before anyone could process what was going on.

"Go after the light, there it is! Oh no it's over there! Oooh so close!" Lily whined as she smirked at how the cats were going crazy over catching the light.

"How are you doing this?" Jirou asked as he looked at her, Lily looked at him briefly and smirked.

"Oh simple, cat's love this kind of thing wait!" Lily grinned. "Can you get a large boulder?" Lily asked with a sly smile. Jirou blinked but did as she asked. Her eyes started to go purple to his surprise before he felt the boulder get warm for some reason. "Essy here boy!" Lily called catching the cats attention, Essy stopped and immediately dashed over to her only to get picked up by Lily.

"Okay now throw it near the lion cat" Lily said, not knowing what she was up to he threw it at the cat. "Come catch the ball of yarn!" Lily yelled causing Essy to squeak and try to get out of her grasp.

"No Essy it's a rock" she whispered causing him to give her a sour look at how he was almost tricked before looking at how the lion cat was reacting to it. The cat pawed it before seeing it bounce causing him to yowl with glee and started to climb onto the 'yarn' only that proved to be a mistake.

Lily and the others winced from hearing a loud cry from the lion cat's back was on the floor while it's stomach had been squished from the ball as he tried to balance on top of the 'yarn', very soon he started to cough up something due to how winded he was. Without warning something golden yellow touched the floor causing Lily to gag and almost throw up from seeing that.

"Oh that is disgusting!" Shinjirou whined while Silver almost gagged from what he was witnessing.

Lily walked towards the cat and removed the boulder before stroking his face with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but that thing is important to someone special to me, I didn't know if there was anyway of getting it out of you" The lion cat got up and sniffed at her for a bit before nuzzling her causing her to smile and chuckle as she patted his face.

"You're a good boy" Lily said softly before laughing at how he was licking her face. Silver looked at Shinjirou weakly.

"You going to pick that up?" Silver asked as he pointed at the glob of yellow light, Shinjirou yelped.

"As if! That's gross!" Shinjirou cried before Lily patted the cat's head.

"OI SHINJIROU PICK UP YOUR DAD'S SPIRIT OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU DID!" Lily barked causing the red haired tengu to rush and scoop his father's soul before rushing out the cavern, leaving everyone minus Lily surprised at how quick he was the moment Lily had yelled at him. Jirou looked at her with wide eyes while Lily shrugged.

"What? I always do that" Lily said blankly "Oh and by the way one of the things as punishment for what you did to everyone is to feed Raiju three times a day" Lily's words left him shell shocked before he looked at the lion cat that was looking at him with suspicious eyes and gulped in fear.

"You guys hardly feed the poor thing, I'm not surprised that he hasn't tried to break out and eat everyone" Lily shrugged as she looked at him.

"Lily!" Shinjirou came back twenty minutes later looking like he had ran most of the way.

"What is it?" Lily asked as she looked up.

"My father wants to talk to you" Shinjirou replied causing her, Jirou and Silver to blink not knowing why he would want to do that.

"Okay be right up-Oh ah ah ha ha ha Raiju cheeky cat!" Lily laughed as the lion cat whined and tried to stop her from leaving, his eyes showed that he didn't want her to go. Sensing this made her grin and pat his head.

"I'll visit once a week to make sure that THIS guy" Lily points at Jirou "Is feeding you properly" Lily pats his head lightly, Jirou was still in shock after all how do you even feed a giant cat?!

* * *

 _"So what's the name of this girl who is I sense in this temple?" the father asked Shinjirou who blinked in shock._

 _"Oh her name is Lily"_

 _"Lily? That's a lovely name, is she someone important to you?" he asked with an amused smile that left Shinjirou yelping in shock._

 _"Master S-Soujoubou-!"_

 _"Father if you please" the Soujoubou chuckled even though Botanmaru was in shock._

 _"Father" Shinjirou said weakly "She's a sister to me, I would never see her as anything else" Shinjirou looked away, there was no way that Lily would be seen as anything else._

 _"So tell me about her"_

 _"She's got a scary temper" This piped his father's interest._

 _"Oh ho ho that reminds me of someone years ago" the father commented with a smile taking Shinjirou by surprise._

 _"How so?"_

 _"Serena had a way of always putting me into line but always gave me nothing but a need to worry about her" this took Shinjirou by surprise._

 _"Was her last name Hikari?" Shinjirou asked._

 _"How did you know that was her last name?" the father asked sounding interest, Shinjirou's eyes went wide and almost felt his jaw drop. Wait what?!_

 _"Lily's grandmother is called Serena Hikari" Shinjirou replied causing silence to enter the room._

 _"Why not bring her here, I would like to talk to this Lily" said the Soujoubou_ _sounding like he was interested in seeing Lily to Shinjirou's surprise._

And now Lily was sitting in front of the Soujoubou with a neutral expression but was in her female form since the elder tengu requested her not as a guy, beside her was Shinjirou who was asked to join in the talk.

"It has come to my attention that you the granddaughter of Serena Hikari, is that true?" the Soujoubou asked as he looked at Lily, Lily blinked for a bit before nodding.

"I see" he said before smiling "you do share her kind light so it's only natural that I would recognize that" Shinjirou's father chuckled.

"How did you know my grandmother if you don't mind me asking?" Lily asked almost sounding tense.

"There's no need to be weary of me, your grandmother and I go a long way back. In fact she is one of my dear friends" this took the pair by surprise.

"You were friends with her grandmother?" Shinjirou asked in shock.

"Yes Shinjirou, in fact she was like an older sister to me and a Marriage God called Mikage" Lily and Shinjirou's eyes widened before looking at the other in shock, not knowing what to say about that. To think that they had something in common with their elders.

"I must admit I am surprised if not happy that this bond Serena and I shared as siblings had passed on to you two, and I am more than grateful for what you and your uncle have done. Thank you for taking such good care of my son" the Soujoubou said before bowing slightly leaving them stunned.

"It's nothing" Lily smiled softly. "I just didn't want to see someone suffer for no reason, he was lost and scared so it was only natural to try and help someone in need" Lily giggled slightly while Shinjirou smiled back.

"I am in your debt-"

"Oh no, it's fine" Lily waved it off "knowing that my brother/friend is safe and happy is all that I care about, oh and by the way" the Soujoubou looked at her with confused eyes.

"You need to change your clan's way of thinking towards females, it's disgusting and I felt like I was just an outsider with no say in anything" This made him sigh.

"You're quite right Lily, forgive all my sons for what they have done" Lily looks at Shinjirou sharply making his eyes go wide.

"I'll forgive the doorbell joke" she said with a smirk causing him to blink.

"Door bell joke-?"

* **Ding Dong!*** Shinjirou looked at her pocket before cracking up.

"Oh come on! You stitched it to your pocket?!" Shinjirou cried while he laughing at what just happened.

"What can I say, it creates confusion and it gives me a way of escaping" Lily replied until the sound of laughter that didn't belong to Lily or Shinjirou had caught their attention.

"That reminds me of how sly your grandmother was, she always left me worrying no matter what. Even now I wonder what she is up to" Shinjirou's father said with a smile. Lily smiled.

"She's probably tormenting the Dragon King Ryuu-ou for what he did to Umi and Silver" Lily said with a grin causing the elder to shake his head.

"Typical Serena behaviour, I have also heard from these two that you turned yourself into a boy. Is that true?" he asked sounding almost like he was amused.

Lily rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I got a little too annoyed with the boys making me feel bad about being a girl, so I thought why not?" Lily said with a smile. The father shook his head.

"I do apologise for their behaviour, as for the turning into a boy did Serena teach you how to do that?" Lily smirked confirming his suspicions.

"Typical Serena/grandma" Lily, Shinjirou and the Soujoubou sighed before looking at the other, without warning they laughed loudly from what they had just said. Very soon they stopped in order to recompose themselves but still chuckled at times.

"Shinjirou, Lily" Shinjirou's father said softly "You both are more than welcome to come and visit. Do not feel like you are banished or are not worthy to visit, I do worry about you Shinjirou and there is not a day that has gone bay that I do not. Never forget that" he said with a smile before patting his son's head lightly.

"Father" Shinjirou said weakly before a sob caught his attention.

"If I had been there for you then maybe this pain you had to endure would not have taken place, I know how you wanted to be with your brothers and that you had to endure hardships that no child had to go through. But I am happy knowing that you've become a kind tengu who has not lost his way" the father said with a shaky smile "I would love to see how you grow and what you end up becoming my son" Shinjirou then started to feel tears run down his face causing Lily to cry as well. She was happy that things were starting to look up for her brother.

"Please also look after my son like you are doing" Shinjirou's father asked as he looked at Lily who smiled at him.

"You can count on it" Lily smiled and nodded in reply.

"Thank you Lily" he said with a small chuckle while Botanmaru stared in awe knowing that this was a something to remember, as it might not happen again.

"By the way" Lily's voice caught their attention "Is it true that Suirou keeps destroying your bonsai plants?" she asked with a frown causing the father to laugh while Shinjirou was left completely confused.

* * *

After scolding Suirou for destroying the bonsai, Lily had joined everyone with the celebration of Jirou and the Soujoubou's recovery.

"Lily!" Botanmaru chirped causing Lily to look and smile.

"Yo!" Lily waved while Silver was standing beside her while holding her hand.

"Lily sit here" Silver said with a smile before a he glared at Essy who decided to sit on her spot, this caused Lily to chuckle at what happened as Silver started to rant at Essy for what he did.

"Girl sit here" Lily immediately scowled at Jirou.

"The name is Lily! NOT girl" Lily said sternly causing him to blink.

"S-Sorry, Lily can you sit here?" he asked and with that she did to Silver's surprise.

"Thank you for what you did" Jirou said causing her to look up.

"I only did it because I was worried about Shinjirou's father" Lily commented blankly taking him by surprise.

"I... see..." he said softly.

"That and I knew that it would cost you your wings if you went in there guns blazing" Lily added, Jirou stared at her.

"Guns blazing?"

"It's an expression" Lily said hastily before getting something from the plate. She then twigged that some tengu were about to leave causing her to slam her hand on the tray

"OI! SIT YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN NOW!" Lily barked at them causing them to freeze before going back to their seats. Jirou looked at her feeling nothing but impressed that she wasn't letting the fact that she was a girl put her down, before long he picked her up.

"Come with me" he said

"Er, Jirou? Jirou!" Lily screamed before he flew up. Silver looked up sharply and was about to move before Shinjirou stopped him, his eyes narrowed but he remained still.

Once Lily was settled onto a branch did looked at the area around her. Just seeing the flowers around her left the black haired girl smiling which left Jirou feeling more warm the more he saw her smiling.

"Do you like Kurama country side?" Jirou asked as he stood beside her.

"It's okay" Lily shrugged with a smile "The air is clean which is good and the tengu children are so sweet, they are so attentive which shows that they are eager to learn about the world around them" Lily added with a grin.

"Would you consider in staying here?" Jirou asked sounding almost hesitant, Lily however went quite before smiling.

"Nah... I'm have a family back in the human world" Lily looked up and beamed at the moon.

"I have a special person that I still need to give my answer to, and I want to tell him yes but things just keep getting in the way... I'm conflicted as well" This took him by surprise. "I love him with all my heart and we've been through so much, to me it's been only about thirteen years but for him it's been longer as things pulled us apart. Maybe it's meant to happen for a good reason I don't know but I am happy to see and know that he's in my life once more" Lily said with a soft smile before looking up. "I know you like me but I can't accept any proposals from you, however there is something I want you to do for me" Lily said as she looks at him.

"And that is?" he asked with attentive eyes.

"Apologise to Shinjirou and Suirou for what you did, and then apologise to Botanmaru for the beatings you inflicted on him just like you did to Shinjirou" this left him pausing in shock as he saw her stone look.

"You hurt them deeply and showed no remorse, if you want to prove to me that you've changed and that you are grateful for what I did for you then you will do what I ask" Lily said before jumping off the branch to his surprise, without warning she floated down with wings that appeared behind her. Those who saw her were in shock that she had white wings on her back since they all had black wings.

As soon as she landed she gave Silver a hug before going to sit down by Shinjirou's father who had just joined in the festivities.

* * *

 **One hour twenty minutes later**

Silver's jaw slackened from realizing what Lily was eating.

"L-Lily are you okay?" Silver asked weakly while Shinjirou's eyes went wide.

"Yeah why?" Lily asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"H-How are you not drunk?!" Shinjirou cried while his father laughed causing her to look at the man oddly.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked as she bit into her ninth bean bun.

"That bean bun has strong sake in it-"

"!" Lily froze and looked down at the thing in her hand before taking a tissue and began to spit the bean bun but that was in her mouth out.

"Are you telling me I have been eating strong sake filled bean buns?!" Lily cried.

"This is like the time when I gave you those special brownies! How were you not high then?!" Shinjirou cried causing her eyes to go wide while Silver flashed him a look.

"YOU DRUGGED ME WITH SPIKED BROWNIES?!" Lily cried now offended by what was going on around here. It was then that Shinjirou's father had laughed.

"I wanted to see if you would go high from them but you eat the whole thing and nothing happened!" Shinjirou replied weakly before Silver smacked him round the head, earning a cry from Shinjirou.

"Look I have a unique pallet, so stop trying to drug me!" Lily whined with a frown until his father patted her head.

"Lily's negate ability sure is effective isn't it" Lily blushed from the comment while the boys stared in shock.

"HUH?!" they both yelled

"Look my negate ability also effects my pallet so no poison, drugs or alcohol can bother me okay so stop doing that" she snapped now feeling like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"It's getting late my child, I think it's time for you all to go home now" Shinjirou's father smiled as he patted her head softly. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah" Lily beamed back before hugging him. "Thank you for everything" she said.

"You are most welcome" he chuckles as he hugs her back. The boys smile as they watch the pair interact, it's nice to know that at something good happened.


	25. Chapter 21: He's Tall, Dark and Trigger

**Click**

 **Snap**

Something cold and hard was locked and loaded, placed into a large case and locked up for safe keeping before gloves were put on.

A black haired figure with long black hair that was put into a high ponytail and wore nothing black, that involved a black shirt, black jacket, black pants, socks and trainers. The person's eyes were brown and cold as they looked at their bare room before picking up the large case.

"Let's see what this place is about" the person muttered as they walked out the apartment.

* * *

Lily woke up to feel a chill in her body, someone was coming and she was sure that it was not going to end well. She walked round the hallways with a pensive expression, it had just reached new years and Silver was still in a dismal mood. Then again it was understandable, what was suppose to be a good day for him during the festivities ended up being a real nightmare.

One nightmare that he wished the he had forgotten, after all it had resulted him suffering with loneliness and emotional pain in his father's house.

During that time Lily had told Mizuki to be nice and not try to find a way to upset Silver anymore than he already was, confused but eager to listen to her request while Luca on the other hand tried to not only give the red head space but had tried to give him a reason to know that he wasn't alone in the house.

Silver as grateful as he was, was still miserable and left often screaming in his sleep before forcing himself awake in order to escape his past. Which in itself caused him to have no sleep at all, it was still a blow to his heart knowing that something that should be the happiest day of his life had been reduced to a night filled with blood that continued to fill his childhood with more blood until his birth month had been defiled.

His brother Akura-ou never did understand why he would scream, cry and wail in his sleep which always leaving him either shaking or forcing himself awake. After all how could he know if Silver had no idea either, given that Silver had no memory of his past and yet he had been reliving most of it the whole time without realizing it.

Silver even during this year was blessed and happy to know that Lily and her family was trying to be very supportive during his painful time, he was never going to change that for the whole world.

* * *

The person continued to walk down the streets while carrying their case even though it had a strap so they could carry it on their shoulder. At times the person ignored the people who looked at the person's direction, some often called the person a 'strange guy' or 'why is he carrying such a heavy looking case?' this made the person smirk mentally as they walked up the steps to Mikage's shrine only once the person went up... the shrine was in fact no where to be seen to the person's surprise.

The person now known as a male pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes before taking his phone out and began to dial a number.

"Cousin... where is the shrine?" The male asked in a very smooth tone that left the person on the phone surprised.

" _What? It'_ _s suppose to be on top of the hill_ " The person on the phone replied before pausing "wait... Don't tell me you are here already?!" the person cried in shock before a crash hit their ears.

" _Dr. Hikari can you please concentrate_ you're doing surgery" The nurse snapped on the phone causing the doctor to apologise.

"My sister is not here and neither is the shrine Vincent, care to explain that?" The male said darkly.

" _S-Shade?! Please I am in surgery!_ Can't this wait another time?" Vincent pleaded weakly knowing that it was bad to get on this guy's bad side and at the same time he wanted to save this little boy's life.

"You'll be next on the table if you don't tell me where my sister is cousin" This left everyone on the phone frozen at how cold and sinister that tone was.

" _Look I don'_ _t know where she is and I'_ _m surprised that the shrine is even gone. Can you please go and ask dad or something please?_ " Vincent pleaded weakly. " _And while your at it don'_ _t put a hole through someone again please, it'_ _s hard to deal with your mess as it is_ " Vincent pleaded.

"No promises" was all Shade had said before hanging up. He narrowed his eyes and his upper lip twitched as he approached the hole; he touched the dented floor with his and began to focus. His eyes then narrowed once more as he opened them.

"Looks like I'm paying a visit to someone after all" he muttered darkly before vanishing, within minutes Silver, Mizuki and Luca had rushed back to the shrine.

"Where is it?! Where's auntie?" Luca cried as he looked round in shock.

"I don't know!" Silver snapped before huffing.

* * *

Shade continued to walk around tracking the person who had decided to visit the land, given that he had ties to their ancestor it wouldn't very hard to get him to help. After all what he saw and smelt was rain water, it appeared that yōkai had took his sister in order to approve of a marriage between two yōkai and his sister was not co-operating. This in turn made Shade smile darkly and looked up at the sun set.

"You always did know how to speak your mind sister, now to find this git who angered you first given how he was suppose to be keeping an eye on you" Shade muttered darkly before jumping onto walls, he started to jump from area to area before spotting the one he was looking for. He listened to the guy talk to a human who was injured and frowned.

"You know my sister was taken right Ryuu-ou?" This left a chill in the Dragon king's spine before he looked up shakily, just seeing Shade had left him screaming in fear.

"Who are you?!" Ryuu-ou panicked while Kotarou was in shock from seeing Shade, for some reason he looked familiar.

"Shade, my sister Lily you know" Shade said darkly causing Ryuu-ou to gulp.

"No way... how do you look identical-unless- OW!" Ryuu-ou yelped in pain as he felt something hit his left shoulder, he turned to see blood to his shock and looked up at Shade to see him holding a gun?!

Kotarou was also in shock while at the same time shaking, how did this guy get a gun out so quickly and wait- was that thing in the now open case that rested by his feet?!

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" The dragon king cried in anger before flinching at Shade's stone cold look.

"We're twins idiot, now get a move on my sister could be in danger and right now and I just lost my link to her" Shade said darkly causing them to stare in shock.

"How is that possible?" Ryuu-ou cried in alarm.

"You tell me, now are you going to help or am I going to have to tell Sapphia that you failed to protect one of her descendants again?" Shade asked dryly.

"N-No no! I'll help! I'll help! Just this human-"

"Wants to see Numano Himemiko the swamp princess who is being made to married to some punk Nishiki yeah I know, well what are we waiting for? They won't let my sister go until it's either done or we sabotage it" Shade snapped before getting off the wall while holding the closed case that now held the gun, placing the strap on his back he glared. "That is unless you want to tell me something since I'd be more than happy to tell Sapphia and your wife-"

"Don't you drag my wife into this!" Ryuu-ou cried in fear knowing that she was fond of Lily. Shade however wasn't impressed.

"Well? What's it going to be?" Shade asked bluntly as he looked at the dragon King from the corner of his eye, his eyes daring the male yōkai to say no.

"I'm going..." Ryuu-ou muttered "Besides I have to give this to her anyways" suddenly there was a hole in the parcel to his horror causing the Dragon King to scream at how the attack almost hit him.

"Anything else you fool? Now get a move on or the next hole will be on your backside or spine" Shade asked coldly.

"N-Nothing let's go!" Ryuu-ou said with a shaky smile knowing that his wife was going to kill him for the damaged kimono. Kotarou however was in shock and sweating like mad, what an earth did he get himself into?!

He jumped from seeing Shade's narrowed eyes.

"Hey kid" this made Kotarou jump slightly "This is no picnic so unless you're determined to find Himemiko and stop this wedding, then you had better buckle up" hearing his tone took Kotarou by surprise, after all even though this guy was being scary as he held the case in a scary manner, the brown haired teen could tell that the black haired teen was more worried about his sister than anything "those pests stole my sister and I'm getting her back, whether anyone likes it or not" Shade said before looking at Ryuu-ou.

* * *

After following the pair to the Tartara Swamp had began to look around while keeping his eyes on them. There had to be a reason why his connection with her had been blocked and it was leaving him irritated, after all she couldn't have been killed. Their grandmother would have told him.

Thankfully after gaining a tidbit of where the ceremony was being held the trio then went to where the marriage was being taken place.

Right now Shade stood over the building while carrying his case, his eyes pensive as he looked down at the whole area below him. Even now he couldn't sense her and it was leaving the male irritated after all, this person who looked like his sister was parading around with who was suppose to be Lily's familiar and maybe fiancée. How could this idiot though be marrying his sister? After all if he was as close as Vincent had described, why was he not picking up this odd feeling from this imposter?

Shade smirked now realizing what might have caused this issue. Unless that was his sister's body and someone was parading around while trying to 'act' like her to the point that no one was able to tell the difference, that or they were just plain dumb.

" _What an idiot... I'_ _ll take pleasure in torturing this one_ " he smirked before getting ready to attack. Once that boy interrupts the ceremony will he then jump down and get his sister's body back, even if it meant getting a kick out of beating the person who had stole and possessed her body.

* * *

Now that the ceremony had been disrupted, Shade had made his move and entered taking people by surprise. Even the imposter had no idea of what was going on which made him smirk even more even if it was a mental smirk; his outer appearance showed that he was frowning.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Shade said in a cold tone while the body snatcher blinks not knowing who he is, he could tell that the body snatcher was looking at him up and down before thinking mixed feelings. Some emotions however made him cringe at how this old thing would conjure up such things.

"Erm who are you?" the imposter asked as she took a step back, Shade smirks knowing that this was not Lily but could tell that this pest was using her body.

"Ah yes... who am I indeed?" Shade then grabs her neck and lifts her up, seeing this caused Silver to get up and was about to stop this guy from hurting Lily until he hears the guy's next words. "Where the hell is my sister you ugly toad?" This shocks everyone in the room while Himemiko on the other hand was left stunned. Silver blanches in shock from hearing that this guy was her brother, why did Lily not mention about this guy?

"S-Sister?!" the body snatcher asks in shock while choking from his grip, Shade smirks showing his right fang taking Silver by surprise at how vicious this guy was. In a way it reminded him of what he was like in the past leaving him in more shock. Also How were they even siblings? They were polar opposites of one another!

"My twin sister last time I sensed her was startled by something and something tells me that you were the one who last saw her" Shade said hissed darkly "Now spill" he throws her to the floor causing her to cry out from the impact.

"Where is my sister's spirit or I'll blow a hole in your head" This scares everyone as he takes out a gun from his case and lets it lean on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Whoa! If she's stolen her body should you really blow a hole in her head?" Silver cried now panicking about how crazy this guy was, Shade however pretended that he did not just hear that mental comment for Lily's sake.

"Wait you don't believe him do you Silver?" The body snatcher cries in horror leaving Silver slightly conflicted as he looked at her. "Don't let him do this to me!" she wailed while Shade glared at her.

"I'll do more than that, how dare you hurt and steal my sister's body!" Shade yelled as he hauls her up by the collar.

"B-Brother? Oh Brother! I don't even remember seeing you" the body said with a weak smile. Shade scoffs at her darkly.

"Last Christmas, it involved that dead dog I shot down for going after me" Shade said coldly Silver gulped in shock from hearing that information, the body snatcher however was left petrified by his words. However before he could hurt the imposter he was forced to release her thanks to a few yōkai, he glared before pushing them back with sharp winds thanks to their father's power. Once he turned to the imposter he glared as she vanished, however he smirked as he sensed her aura and vanished before Himemiko and Silver could process what had happened.

He appeared on the roof and spotted her trying to shoot Kotarou, only she didn't get much of a shot when Shade fired his gun at hers causing her to whine and yelp in pain. She then turned to look at Shade before running off.

"You can run, but you can't hide imposter. I know where you are and you can't stop me from getting you" Shade smirked before vanishing.

* * *

Silver however was trying to locate Lily or at least her body so he could get her back to normal, to his surprise... the body found him.

"Silver, please let's leave I can't stand this place!" 'Lily' cried. "That guy is crazy! Can you believe his vicious lies?" she cried as she looked up at him. Silver then looked down at her and moved some of her hair to see a talisman on her forehead.

"I don't know, he did sound like he knew you from somewhere Lily" Silver said in a tired voice that almost sounded mocking. "I have to admit, I am curious as to why he looks like you" he said before stroking her cheek. 'Lily' shivered from his touch before standing on her top toes to kiss him, Silver paused as she kissed him. Even though it felt like Lily, he was now sure that this feeling he had for this 'Lily' was not genuine.

"Let's run away, I don't want to be a Goddess anymore. We can start all over just the two of us right?" 'Lily' asked with hopeful eyes as she looked at him.

"You know... there have been things that you've been hiding from me Lily" this left her blinking in shock. "It makes me wonder if you truly do love me" he said in a sad tone.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you" she cried looking offended. Silver however tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know... you have been acting odd and I always wonder what you do think of me. I do have to ask, what things do you like about me?" Silver asked with curious eyes. 'Lily' looked at him before stroking his cheek.

"You have soft skin, you are strong, dependable and always put me first too" she said with a smile.

* * *

Lily who was in frog form glared darkly at Mizuki.

"One more step and I will hit you!" Lily warned as she remembered that snakes eat frogs, Mizuki however takes a step back as he too had the same problem. After all his instincts were about to act up but kept himself in check for her sake, meanwhile Essy sits by her in order to keep her safe from Mizuki.

"So let me get this straight! Silver's whoring around with the person who is using my body?!" Lily asked sharply.

"I'm afraid so" Mizuki said as he shrugged.

"THAT BLOOMING MANWHORE!" Lily roared in anger causing him to yelp in fear.

" _Jeez snake you really know how to get people angry_ " said a voice that left Lily twitching before a loud bang hit her ears. They looked up to see Ryuu-ou and someone that shocked Lily the most.

"SHADE?!" Lily screamed in shock causing Mizuki and Essy to look at her.

"Shade? Who's Shade?" Mizuki asked before a hole appeared on the side of his hair, he yelped from the singed ends.

"Who do you think?" Shade asked darkly before jumping down to see his sister who had been reduced to being a frog. "Well... this is interesting" He comments bluntly.

"Hey I didn't ask for this!" She snapped causing him to frown; he then looked up at the short female yōkai.

"Oi! Get my sister to the one who will help her or else" he said before firing near the yōkai's head causing her to jump in fear.

"R-Right away" She stuttered before picking Lily up and began to run away.

"Aren't you going a little-" Shade turns to give Mizuki a look "So who are you exactly?" he asks with a weak smile while Shade glares.

"Her twin, you'd think by looking at our appearances that you'd take the hint" he muttered before teleporting to where Silver was. He blinked at how Silver was threatening to break 'Lily's' leg off causing him to raise a brow.

" _Just when I thought I'_ _d seen everything..._ _oh wait, I did!_ " Shade muttered sarcastically knowing that Silver had this under 'control'.

* * *

The imposter who had Lily's body started to panic and almost screamed at how Silver was being with her.

"You-you can't hurt me! If you do then your master's body will-"

"Hmm well since Lily's out I wouldn't have to hesitate in devouring her do it?" he asked with a smirk that had suddenly formed on his face. "I'm going to enjoy doing this after all you have no idea of how long I wanted you Lily" his breath fanned her neck causing the imposter to panic even more.

" _Ditch this body I'_ _m out of here!_ " She screamed in fear and terror before leaving Lily's body in order to go back to hers. Silver blinked before smiling softly knowing that his trick worked. Very soon Lily's chest started to rise up and go down as she started to breathe again. However...

As soon as Lily opened her eyes she was immediately greeted by his smirk leaving the young woman confused as to what he was truly doing.

"I should snap your leg like a twig Lily, after all... you always do run away from me and never cease to get into so much trouble" Silver said in a flirtatious voice that left Lily who had returned back into her body staring at him in shock, what the hell was going on with this guy?! Was he actually doing this when that old hag stole her body?!

"Erm Silver" Lily said wearily before he shushed her a few times. Silver then placed his finger to her lips leaving her and Shade stunned by the bold move.

" _Did that bastard just shush me?! Oh hell no he did not just do that!"_ she ranted angrily now wanting to tear him apart, meanwhile Shade was smirking and had mentally snorted from knowing exactly what was going on his sister's mind. This was going to be fun, even if Lily had let the fox off easily. It didn't mean that Shade would.

"Shuush, there's no need for words" he said in a suave tone that left her almost glaring at him while Shade's jaw dropped from how the fox was being not only bold but was being very gutsy to shush her while she was trying to get his attention. "I know that you love to just rattle me up, but you know that the more you push" he bared his fangs as he neared her neck.

"Silver, you can stop now" she said sternly now wanting to get out of his grip now and kill him before going to bed, right now she felt tired and drained all over. Shade was shaking his head at how this was unfolding, was this fox blind or what?

"The more I just keep coming back for more" he said with a smirk.

"Silver" Lily said sternly but he didn't listen. Shade meanwhile placed the side of his fist to his mouth while he was trying not to laugh. Oh wow this was going to end well for this fox!

"You have no idea of how you've kept me waiting. Always pushing me away and expecting a male yōkai like me to keep accepting no for an answer" his breath fanned on her neck causing the hairs on her neck to stand from the heat and his breath.

"Silver let go please" Lily said now starting to get annoyed, sensing her twin who was enjoying this very much to her anger. On that jerk was next her list!

Some brother he was...

"I'm never letting you go, and by the way" he paused causing her to look at him. "I wonder what would happen if I snap both your legs? Would you run then?" Silver asked almost chuckling from his crude humor, Lily looked at him sharply while Shade's eyes went wide.

" _This idiot'_ _s hilarious! Who knew that she would pick such a very clingy moron who doesn'_ _t know the meaning of boundaries_ " Shade laughed mentally as he watched.

" _I am so going to kill you Shade when I am free! You hear me?!_ " Lily yelled at him before turning her direction to Silver even though Shade was having a field day.

"Excuse me?!" she asked sharply while Shade gave a mental mocking reply. "You will not be biting my neck unless you want to be in a wheelchair" she snapped angrily.

"Let's see shall we?" he asked now moving close.

"Silver? Silver I'm back so can you-!" Lily grunted before going rigid as he bit the right side of her neck. "SILVER YOU BASTARD! GET THE HELL OFF MEEEEE!" Lily screamed causing Luca who had been sniggering instead of helping his now peeved of aunt to laugh like mad, Shade was howling with laughter as he slapped his left knee in anger before he started choking on his laughter. Lily glared daggers at Luca who now turned is head away while Silver blinked as he released her neck and looked down at her.

"Lily? Is that you?!" Silver asked in surprise. Lily's eyes narrowed while Shade wheezed in laughter, who was this guy and how dumb could he get?!

Seriously Shade had hardly seen his sister in almost a year and yet he could tell that Lily was back before him.

"What was your first clue? The fact that I've been trying to tell you this whole time or the fact that you couldn't tell the difference between me and that trashy slut who stole my body" Lily bit harshly causing Luca, Shade and Mizuki's jaws to drop. Wow she is really mad now, however instead of being offended-

"LILY I MISSED YOU!" Silver cried as he hugged a scowling Lily tightly. His tail wagged like mad while his ears pinned themselves to his skull leaving Lily more annoyed at him, Shade on the other hand started to laugh even more at the sudden change of behaviour. "Do you have any idea of how worried I was?! Don't ever go off like that again! I was scared to think that you had been killed and was replaced by that yōkai body stealing toad!" Silver cried as he nuzzled her. Lily however-

Silver grunted loudly from the pain thanks to Lily who kneed him where the sun didn't shine, Shade's jaw dropped before roaring in laughter. Oh yeah! That was definitely his sister! Meanwhile the other males who were watching cringed from imagining the pain Silver had just suffered with.

"Get the hell off me now" she ordered angrily. Silver however was too happy to care and did as she ordered, even though his body was hurting from how strong her order was.

"Kneel" she said angrily as she got up. Silver once again was forced to do as she ordered, not that he was complaining after all if it meant that the yōkai possessing her body was out. He'd take any pain offered to him, hearing his thoughts left her sickened and angry at how shameless he was while at the same time Shade snorted from what was going on.

Did he forget that she bruised like a peach?!

"For a whole week you are to sit on that spot whether wind, rain or shine" Mizuki and Luca's jaws dropped while Shade and Silver's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. A whole week?! "I do not care if you get sick or soaked, this is what happens to morons who pull stupid stunts like what you did now! Now as for me I have to go and call my cousin for a rabies shot so thanks a lot asshole" she snapped as she went indoors to get the phone. However instead of being angry or upset, happy tears ran down Silver's face while the trio who were staring at him were left gobsmacked at how he could be happy.

"She's back!" he said with a weak laugh before he sobered up after an hour, why? Because he was bored.

Shade now relived that his sister was back had packed his gun away only before it went in the case it hit the top left part of the case which made the gun go off.

"OOOOOW WHY?!" Silver wailed as a part of his tail was now sported a hole.

"Looks like my work is done and... Oops, my bad" Shade smirked which signalled that he was no sorry one bit.

* * *

"Wow he bit you good" Vincent commented as he looked at the mark on her neck.

"Just shut up and get me the shot after you sort this mess out" she glared at Vincent darkly.

"Yes miss-wait! I'm the elder her out of the pair of us so don't you dare get rude to me-" Vincent snapped until he saw her very angry glare that would not hesitate to kill him on the spot.

"So how are you with your body now that you have it back?" Vincent asked lightly as he started to sweat like mad, Lily however glared at him.

"What's my brother doing out side of the military base?" She asked sharply causing him to pause "don't tell me he snuck out again" Lily's question was rewarded with Vincent going 'errr' causing her to scoff and sigh.

"Unfreaking believable... and just for kicks I'm guessing that you told him about Silver and I am, I correct?" Lily asked darkly before she was greeted with silence.

"I hate you..." She muttered darkly as he continued to dab her neck with disinfectant.


	26. Chapter 22: A Jump Too Far

"Done! The shrine is now back to normal after finally getting it back to dry land!" Silver said while whipping sweat off his head.

"Here have something to drink while you celebrate!" Mizuki grins as he hands Silver a bottle of water, Silver almost eyes the bottle knowing that it was open and removed the cap. However instead of drinking it, he tipped the water onto the floor before glaring at how the ground was burning from the acid. Mizuki gulped as he saw Silver look up at him with the most demonic stare ever.

"What... was that?" Silver asked with a cold dark look.

"Eh hehe" Mizuki scratched the back of his head before Silver rammed his foot onto Mizuki's back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DUMB SNAKE?!" Silver roared in anger.

"I saw you bit Lily and almost gave her an infection!" Mizuki yelled in anger "You almost hit her bone as well you dirty fox!"

"I was only being rough in order to get that THING out of her body!" Silver ranted as he threw the bottle at Mizuki's head. "Yes I bit her but at least I was keeping an eye on that stupid imposter! Where were you?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW HARD IT WAS TO NOT EAT LILY?!" Mizuki pulled Silver's hair which left the red head very angry enough to claw at Mizuki.

"YOU WHAT?!" Silver bellowed in anger.

"IN CASE YOU FORGOT I AM A SNAKE AND SHE WAS A FROG! DO YOU KOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO NOT THINK OF HER AS FOOD THANKS TO MY INSTINCTS!"

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND FIND ME!"

 ***BANG!***

Silver and Mizuki froze and looked down to see a hole in Mizuki's right sleeve that looked like it was hit by a round object.

"Yo pests got anything better to do than bicker?" Shade asked with a frown on his face while the pair went pale from what was in his hand.

"Will you put that away?!" Silver yelled now getting antsy about the gun in the area.

"Chillax idiot I have it lock-"

 ***BANG!***

The bullet hit upwards and down suddenly came a bird that was now coated in blood.

"Oops" Shade looked away before Lily ran out the shrine to look at what had just happened, she looks at the dead bird and then glares at her brother.

"Put that gun away right now you stupid idiot! Honestly what If you had killed someone other than this bird?" She shrieked as she gestured the dead bird that had vanished leaving only a dead leaf with a hole in it. Shade blinked as she picked it up and glared at him.

"I was fetching news! The last thing I need is to feel like I had been shot you rogue!" she snapped while folding her arms.

"Look it was one time Lil, I didn't mean to shoot your arm" Shade frowned as he looked at her while Silver blanched in shock before anger took over due to how he died.

"Get that thing out NOW!" Silver bellowed taking Shade and Mizuki by surprise, Lily and Luca who had joined the group stared at them feeling sad and knew why Silver was in a mood. Shade however tsked and rolled his eyes before putting the gun in the case.

"Fine..." Shade muttered darkly as he sat on one of the tree branches. "At least I got them to stop fighting"

"Okay but don't make anymore holes please" Lily pleaded and to their surprise he relented.

* * *

 _Footsteps run through the shrine, it's a warm day and a Sakura tree can be spotted near the lake that is situated in the garden._

 _Laughter could be heard followed by the sound of feet, how many people that are running are not known but the shrine's air felt pure and fresh that allowed spirits to be lifted up. As time passed, someone stood out the shrine human maybe?_

 _But the person did wear traditional familiar clothes and had a soft smile on their face, very soon someone appeared behind the person and hugged them. This in turn made the person nuzzle the other one due to old habits, just seeing the gesture made the one behind chuckle and smile._

 _"I love you" said the person behind as they watched the scene in front of them take place._

* * *

Silver woke up with a start before groaning thanks to the sound of footsteps thundering through the hall.

"NO! GIVE ME IT BACK YOU PRAT!" Lily's wailing filled the shrine, Silver however was half asleep before his eyes went wide just from hearing her voice. Not caring about his ruffled appearance he shot out of bed and rushed to where Lily was only to blink as he saw her standing under a tree with her arms folded, he moved his eyes up to see the one responsible for her annoyed look and saw to his surprise Shade. In his right hand was a book that red head now recognized as her diary.

"Why bother there's nothing in it" Shade smirked causing Lily to glare.

"Baka! It's protected by magic so only I can see it" Lily whined as she folded her arms.

"So how is it useful?" Shade asked with a smirk, Lily folded her arms.

"Seriously how mean are you? Must you always try to either shoot me or invade my privacy?" Lily whined as she looked at him, Silver blinked as he watched the scene unfold. Who knew that her twin would cause her to act like this and he was surprised to see Lily's attitude change so suddenly.

"Come on you know I don't mean to shoot you" Shade said with a pout.

"You brought a pistol to school! I had to sit on a tube because I was shot!" Lily whined at him while stomping her foot "Who does that?"

"Hey grandma healed you so you didn't get a scar"

"That's besides the point Shade, you shouldn't have been running around with a gun to begin with!" Lily yelled before the left side of her hair got singed causing her to be rooted to the spot at what just happened.

"What? You don't stop whining" Shade complains as he lets the pistol that's in his hand point upwards so no one gets shot. Lily glares before the tree sent him the floor, the male winces as a bullet grazes the bottom part of his right elbow.

"How's that for whining!" she snapped before going off in a huff.

"Lily!" Silver cries before turning to glare at Shade who's pouting at her. "Are you happy now?" he snaps before going after her.

* * *

Lily however is left sitting on the floor of someone's house to her shock. One minutes she was stomping near the streets and the next she had passed out for what she was sure was a brief moment before coming to, this in turn left her completely confused before she tried to stand up only she couldn't with one leg. She looked at her right ankle and glared at the offending bracelet.

"Man that is tacky..." she mutters darkly.

"Ah you're finally awake Land God" said a voice that made Lily want to strangle the life out of.

"Oh gosh kill me now!" Lily groaned loudly before tilting her head up so it was facing the roof, first her brother now this. Couldn't she ever catch a break?

"Sadly for you, that wish will come true" Lily almost blanched in shock from hearing Yatori's words.

"After all we need to bury you alive so we can enter Yomi, right master Kirihito?" Lily immediately looked at Kirihito with shocked eyes before she frowned.

"You have got to be kidding me! Is this the thanks for getting you out of Yomi? Now you want to kill me just to enter Yomi again?! Ugh come on! Can't you just NOT do it?" she whines weakly causing him to blink.

"But you're the only thing we have to get us into Yomi so I'm afraid not! I'll go and get the preparations now master Kirihito!" Yatori said with an eager smile as he runs off. Kirihito however continues to stare at Lily.

"You are-"

"Look I just had to deal with my twin who is a real pain in the backside so please understand I don't want to be buried alive. I am NOT in the mood to play around I just wanted to be alone, is that so hard to ask?" she asks weakly as she looks at him, just hearing her words left him thinking back to his brother who had stabbed him in the back. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"So how long until the body dies out?" he blinks before looking at her. "You've grown skinner, which means you're not eating enough food" Lily comments with a frown which left him taken by surprise.

"So what? It's going to die out" Kirihito said stiffly causing her to frown.

"Look if you don't take care of that body then you had might as well be bodiless" Lily said before sighing, "Tell you what. Where's your kitchen?" she asks as she tries to get up.

"Why would I want you in there?" he asks with a frown.

"Because you have not eaten all day moron, it's taxing your body and health so it's no wonder that you're not coping well" she said with cold eyes that left him paralyzed by her actions. Why is she so caring to others even though some would want her hurt or worse dead?

Seeing him not making any signs of moving left her rolling her eyes as she found out where the kitchen was from her mind.

"Fine then stay here, I'll bring the food to you" she said before looking at him "And you had better EAT it got it?" Lily asks sharply before forcing herself to move only...

"The bracelet won't let you leave human" Kirihito said with a bland look on her face, Lily in turn huffed, glared and rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers. Once she did that she touched the bracelet and watched it fall apart before their very eyes.

"You were saying?" she asked with a frown before going to the kitchen, once she left did the male realise that his 'mother' was home.

"You can't just walk around in this house" Kirihito barked in anger as he chased after her.

"Should have thought about that when you kidnapped me you idiot!" Lily barked as she went ahead into the kitchen. Without delay she looked round for what there was in stock before getting started with cooking, she wasn't that good per say but she did know how to whip a simple meal up.

As soon as Kirihito arrived his nose was immediately greeted with a pleasant smell that left his stomach growling loudly, his face then started to go red before looking at where the smell was coming from to see Lily cooking with a few pots and pans.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a glare as he stood behind her and was about to pull her way by her waist.

"Hands away, I'm dealing with oil and fire Kirihito" Lily said sternly before putting mushrooms in one of the pots, he twitched before sitting down and glared at her as he leaned on his hand.

"So tell me, what were you like before you lost your body?" Lily asked while cooking, this made his eyes narrow.

"Why the sudden interest human?" Kirihito asked coldly.

"Why not? Plus it would drown out the uncomfortable silence and would distract you from thinking about eating what's on the cooking stove" Lily said while touching a few dials "You know Kayako when I visited her was no still is worried about you" This took him by surprise. "She really does like you, you know so why don't you ever think about settling down or seeing how it goes with her?" Lily asks as she takes the chopping board toe the sink in order to wash it.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Kirihito scoffs as he looks at her, why should he after all she was a weak nosey human. What could she say that would leave any impression on him? He already found her annoying and oddly putting people before her needs... he hated that type of person.

"Then who would you explain yourself to?" Lily asks as she cleans, he blinked from the sudden question before looking at her. "Surely deep down you do want to understand the world around you. Otherwise why wear these clothes and allow yourself to stay here with a loving mother who worries about you constantly? Not to mention you did break the mirror to Yomi just so she didn't die" his eyes went wide from her words. How did she know that?!

Lily then turns to look at him with a sad but worried look that took him by surprise.

"Surely even though you see humans as weak, I have to ask what even provoked this act and ideal? After all humans are expendable to you and yet you saved her without much hesitation. Was it because she cares about you and is the only mother you know? Or is it something else?" she asks blankly, Kirihito scowls and looks away in disgust. Him caring for a human? Rubbish! That's not true and he knew it, this girl didn't even know what she was talking about!

"That's a lie and you know it" he scowls, hearing that made her shrug.

"Okay then, have it your way" she shrugs before pouring the stuff that is in one of the pots into another and began to stir it.

"So let's get back to what you were like before" Lily suggested. Kirihito shrugged before leaning back, he didn't know why but some part of him wanted to humor her by telling a bit. After all it did seem strange that she didn't recognize him or react in an negative manner, so what was the worst that could happen?

"There's not much to tell" Kirihito replied as he humored her with a smirk. Lily however frowned showing that she wasn't buying it, that in turn made him smirk. "Okay then, before I lost my body I was someone who would take down anything that got in my way, I could never get enough of a good challenge and took it head on without hesitation" a smile bloomed on his face taking Lily by surprise.

"Isn't that bad and reckless?" she asks as she tilts her head, hearing that made him bark a sarcastic laugh.

"You might be right human" he admitted to her surprise "I had no direction in life except a purpose to take down anything that was a challenge to me"

"That's stupid" Lily says with a frown as she folds her arms even though she is holding the wooden spoon. "By doing that you're just asking to be killed"

"Yes..." he looks down "I had immortality and could never die from mortal injuries to my ability to heal, I assumed that I was invincible... until he opposed me which resulted me in this predicament" Kirihito admitted with a sigh. Lily paused before nodding.

"Silver really does miss you" She admits softly taking him by surprise. "If he could take back what happened he would, no hesitation but... he had a reason" Lily adds as she looks at him.

" _Yeah... you_ " Kirihito thought grudgingly as he remembered how different his brother was that day once he had caught up to him. To think that she could be the reason for his end but it was also his own recklessness that landed him in this manner to his anger.

"If I were to ever see myself" she looks up at him "I'd pummel him to the ground for putting us in this situation" Hearing this made her giggle which left him raising a brow.

"Good luck Kirihito" she places the now cooked food onto a place and placed some small bowls for dipping on some food into. He looks up at her with a suspicious frown. "Last time I checked you're an immortal Yōkai that heals like nobody's business, do you really think given your attitude towards humans that you would not take being injured by a human lying down? You'd be dead in one minute flat" Lily laughs, hearing this made him scowl at how she right she was.

"Look" she pats his back lightly which then left him realizing that there was only enough for one person-him. "You can go hating for the rest of your life and continue this obsession of getting your body back or you could value what you have. After all, you'll never know what you have until it's all gone" she smiled softly before moves to wash up the stuff, meanwhile Kirihito looks down at the food with blank eyes.

"Welp I'm done, I'll see you later maybe and in the mean time do take care of your health" Lily smiles before leaving him alone. Kirihito's hands that were on the table and his lap clenched in anger and frustration. Trust this girl to get under his skin, just how did she do that?!

Just as Lily leaves the house she sees Shade with his gun to her confusion.

"So you finally made it out? Well that's annoying" he comments with a pout.

"How so?" Lily asks with a frown.

"Because I was hoping for an excuse to shot them for kidnapping you" Shade replied causing her to twitch before she glared at him for what he said.  
"SHAAADE!" Lily roared to inhabitants shock before the sound of a loud scream hit their ears.

* * *

Shade sat by the table with an ice pack on his right cheek and his left hand had been put into a cast.

"Take that and maybe next time you'll learn the true value of life you bully!" Lily snapped before going off in a huff.

"Stupid hormonal sister" Shade muttered before she turned to glare.

"I so bloody heard that!" she snapped before sending a few forks to stab him causing him to yelp in pain.

"Girl now that's going too far!" Shade yells as he stands up to glare at her.

"You started it by saying that you wanted to shoot a household! ONE of them was harmless you bully!" Lily yelled.

"Oh really so how did you get out to begin with?" Shade asked crossly while Silver, Mizuki, Essy and Luca were sitting at the table with the shrine spirits with stunned looks on their faces.

"All I did was cook for a malnourished guy who was not feeling well and left while he was distracted" Lily snapped.

"Oh super! While we're at it why not get a gold star while you're at it!" Shade snapped.

"Why are you even here moron?! After all you truly haven't even told me anything other than blow holes in MY house!" Lily yelled back.

"Someone who we both know had told me that you are getting engaged to a demon and had got herself into hospital for serious injuries more than once! Shouldn't a brother worry about their sister?" he ranted.

"Oh jeez! So when I was in hospital where were you? Honestly why do you even bother since you came too late like always! Plus if I get another call from Ivan about how you snuck out of the military base not to mention you ALWAYS bring your work stuff home with you" Lily ranted even more at him causing him to glare at her.

"Well excuse me for finding out too late, I was doing undercover work at a drug ring-"

"Oh jeez who's idea was it to join?! Not mine I assure you! I swear you and dad are one in the same!" she said darkly.

"And what's that?"

"You both act like a pair of assassins only he was made to at nine by the same idiot who killed his parents! Unlike you he was made to kill, you on the other hand do it because it's fun and to 'take out your frustrations' now how is that right?" Lily asked coldly. Shade however moved closer so the pair had to push the other's head from theirs as their anger spiked. Silver winced as he remaindered what he was like when he was younger, knowing that it was the last thing that he truly wanted to do but sadly it was the survival of the fittest with yōkai and some humans. Kill or be killed.

"Yeah but dad got out of it didn't he thanks to mum-?"

"Who was his target!" Lily interrupted with a cold look, Shade had bit his lip as he looked at her. "You know what? Go on back to the military after all it's what you love to do more" Lily said before turning her heels and began to walk way from him.

"Lily!" Shade yelled before wincing from the fact that he had hurt his sister yet again. Silver however got up before anyone could say anything and went after Lily.

* * *

" _That stupid, unbelievable moron that I call my brother!_ " Lily ranted darkly as she turned a corner that led to her room. However without warning as soon as she stepped into her room- she was gone.

Silver on the other hand entered her room before blinking the moment he realised that Lily was not in the room, odd he had just saw her go into room so where did she go?

"Lily? Lily where are you?" Silver then starts to panic and runs through the hallways in a panic alerting Mizuki, Luca, Shade and the shrine spirits that something is wrong.

"What's going on?" Luca asks while Shade blinks at Silver's sudden change of behaviour, something wasn't right and Shade could feel a change in the area as well as Silver's anxiety which had gotten worse. Wasn't Silver suppose to be talking to his sister? So why was the fox searching for Lily?

"Silver what is wrong?" Mizuki asks as he rushes out the bedroom.

"Don't stand there Lily is missing!" Silver yells as he barges past Mizuki who drops his non alcoholic sake jar. Mizuki ignores the jar and begins his search with Luca, Shade and the spirits.

Shade started to get sick and felt worry enter his body, was this because of their fight? He didn't mean to upset her but did she leave because of that? No she couldn't have, even at their worst arguments she would never consider running away so what had happened to her?

Just as Silver exists the shrine front doors he is greeted by a worried Mikage who is standing at the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asks coldly as worry takes over his sense of manners.

"I was called here by her grandmother" Mikage replied softly, paying no heed to Silver's behaviour. The red head pauses from hearing his words.

"What are you saying? Does she know where Lily is?" Silver asked with worried eyes instead of neutral eyes.

"Silver please sit down, I will explain then" Mikage said while looking at Silver in hopes of calming him down before telling him the news.

"No tell me now!" Silver yells before Shade shows up.

"What's going on?" Shade asks but is ignored by Silver who continues to look at him, Mikage sighs as he looks at Silver.

"She's in the past" Mikage explains but tries not to sound worried as he looks at them. Shade's eyes went wide as fear and shock started to take over his features. Silver however almost chokes on a laugh from what he had heard, that was impossible. Surely she couldn't do that right?

"Mikage if this is-"

"Someone had called her spirit to the past" Mikage said with serious eyes that left Shade sick and confused, who would call her spirit to the past and what time period is she in now? Is she alright? If only he had the power to time travel but alas with boys it was very rare indeed. Silver to his dismay could see no lie or humour in his foster father's eyes which in turn made Silver freeze.

"No" Silver's voice shook before shaking his head in horror as he slammed his eyes shut, this couldn't be happening.

"Silver I am sorry" Mikage's eyes showed that he truly was upset as Shade and Silver. The male twin felt his heart had been torn from his chest, after all this time and instead of spending time with his sister without upsetting or hurting her. He had done the opposite.

"NO!" Silver roared in denial and had took a step back, she was somewhere in the shrine, she had to be. There was no way this could happen. She didn't need to go to the past right? After all there was nothing for there there!

"How Mikage?" Mizuki asked looking more pale than usual while Luca's eyes were so wide that they might fall out, he almost shook in fear of what might be happening to her.

"This isn't true" Silver felt his heart beating painfully in his chest from the fact that he could lose Lily again. First she was scared and wanted nothing to do with him the last time she went back into the past, now this! Could they just not be happy? Just when they were finally getting back to how they were when they were children this happened.

"Someone dear to her has been calling her for some time now and the pull towards that person has gotten so strong that she has been taken there" Silver as he listened did not want to show weakness to the snake. But he knew that this was true even if he was denying that it was.

"No I don't believe you" Silver said in hoarse voice as he looked away.

"By who?" Oishi asked looking confused as he looked at Dai who looked back at him before turning to face Mikage.

"I won't hear of this, it's not true!" Silver walked away while his legs continued to shake as he moved making it look like he was either limping or about to collapse from the overwhelming emotions.

"Where are you going?" Mizuki asked as he watched his fellow familiar walk away.

"I don't understand" Dai said as he looked up at his former master.

"Lily needs to understand how the past has changed him, it's only natural for him to be in denial since she went back to change her fate so she never met him in the first place" Mikage commented softly as he looked at Silver's retreating form. Shade and Luca blanched in shock not believing what they were hearing; all this time Lily had changed time to stop herself from seeing Silver. But why? It didn't sound like her to meddle with time since they were warned that time would end up damaged beyond repair.

"But why?" Mizuki asked not understanding what was going on.

"Silver before had tried to make a contract with a Fallen One in order to be human" Shade and Luca's eyes went open, no way they never assumed Silver do something so stupid "After realizing how he felt towards her, whether he knew that it was her or not he was in love and tried to be human for her. Sadly this ended up causing him to be cursed for the one he assumed was his love had gone about a different name so the contract ended up starting to kill him from the inside. Lily couldn't bare the guilt of causing his death so she changed time so they would never meet" Mikage explained, Shade looked down and sighed. Typical Lily, she would rather never meet Silver then expose him to death once more after all she had lost him once. His sister was not prepared to do this again to him; it would have been too much for anyone to take. But surely... they would have been a cure though right? So there was no need to change time, wasn't there?

"I don't understand why would she do that? After all they still ended up meeting" Mizuki asked while looking at the former owner of the shrine. Mikage gave him a soft smile taking the snake by surprise.

"Love never fades, even if one tries to sever the red string that ties them together. A piece of them would still remain for the other to see no matter what. Silver I'm afraid had to learn this shortly after arriving here, finding out her grandmother had hand in aiding him to find me. Her grandmother is quite the powerful time keeper" Shade looked up in shock while Luca was at a loss for words, their grandmother had done this? She had made Silver and Lily meet up? But why if Lily was so determined to separate them? "She does maintains the balance of time and it does make sense that she would end up interfering to make sure Lily would survive" Mikage added with a smile that left them more confused than ever.

"Interfere?" Oishi asked.

"A duplicate of Lily left a diary to her, explaining everything to Lily. So even if Lily is confused and lost, she would find the right way back home" Mikage replies sounding more relieved and cheerful to Shade's annoyance, sure he was relieved that the diary he had tried to tease Lily with was actually helpful but it doesn't stop Lily from enduring pain and hardships. Also why would Lily have a clone? Did something happen to Lily or something?

* * *

Lily sits down in the makeshift house that was owned by a young Water Goddess by the name of Mitsuha. At first it was a little worrying since they had to hear a giant serpent yōkai making a mess outside just to lure the young Goddess out.

Lily who was not having it patted the stunned girl's head and stormed out.

"Oi stupid!" it looks at her "DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! TURN IT DOWN BEFORE I BLOW YOUR MOUTH OFF!" Lily bellowed as she glares at the yōkai, which in turn laughed at her.

"Do you truly think you have a chance of hurting me human?" the yōkai asked now sounding amused while Mitsuha looked at Lily with fearful eyes as she worried for her friend's safety. Lily looks at the girl and smiles.

"Get back inside where it's safe okay?" she asks with a smile that left the smaller Goddess stunned but did as she was told. Lily then looked at the serpent before a glint appeared in her eyes

"YOU DUMB HOODLUM! HOW DARE YOU UPSET AND HURT THIS GIRL YOU STUPID JERK!" Lily released a loud high pitch scream that made the serpent not only cry out in pain but had fell to the ground due to the pain it was enduring. She then stormed over towards the snake and used her power to lift it's head up so it could look at her.

"Now scram and leave this girl alone before I assert MY dominance on you, got it?" she asked with a dark smile while her hair and eyes were now sapphire blue. Sensing her changed aura the yōkai quivered in fear before nodding violently, without wasting time the serpent had fled without looking back. There was no way he was ever going to mess with Sapphia any day, that dragon lady was scary beyond belief!

Mitsuha peeped out before gasping at how quickly the serpent was running away, she then looked at Lily's appearance before her eyes went wide. That was Sapphia's aura!

Lily sighed as she changed back to normal and looked at the young Goddess, she chuckled weakly.

"I don't suppose you have something to eat, do you?" Lily asked before her stomach growled loudly. The pair began to laugh from how sudden that was, to think that hearing Lily's stomach would just set them off.

* * *

"I have never met a celestial dragon's descendent" Mitsuha commented as she handed Lily some food who thanked her deeply for the food.

"I didn't realise that my presence would cause that much fear" Lily replied with a sheepish smile before the girl showed her a poster showing the words most wanted. Lily not knowing what was going on looked at it before blanching.

"HAH?!" Lily yelped as she looked at Silver's picture. He looked like the girl who was in the Ring only a hundred times more scary given the list of crimes he had committed.

"That's Akura-ou and Silver, those yōkai have been causing problems everywhere they go and the Gods have issued warrants for their arrests. I hope they are stopped soon" Mitsuha said with a worried look.

" _Sadly they will be stopped and it won't be in a way that anyone would expect_ " Lily admitted as she looked at the poster. She blinked from seeing Akura-ou and began to remember Kirihito's words, she then started to get a sense of déjà vu- WAIT THAT'S IT!

" _I can always see Kirihito's spirit is a red haired demon and if that spirit's name really is Akura-ou, the one who in this time period is causing problems than I might have my work cut out for me in regards of getting back home_ " Lily commented as she looked at the picture.

"I hope so too" Lily said while looking at the young girl. Mitsuha looks at her shikigami egg and smiles as she places it near her face since she couldn't hug it with both hands.

"I hope that my shikigami will be my most important familiar" Mitsuha says with a soft smile before talking about what she wanted to in regards of the shrine and her familiar.

"I'm sure your familiar will be the best it can be" Lily said with a wide smile before hugging the girl. "Just do your best and stay strong, none of us are strong at the beginning but it does take time" Lily grins as she winks, the small Goddess smiles in reply before they laugh.

* * *

"This bamboo boat would take you west but be careful along the way, I do hope that you find what you are looking for Lily" Mitsuha grins as she hugs Lily.

"thank you, I hope to see you again soon" Lily smiles as she gets on the boat.

"My full name by the way Lily is Mitsuha Yonomori! Be sure to come back soon" Mitsuha waves while Lily beams as she waves.

"My full name is Lily Hikari" Lily calls back "Take care and be strong, don't let any yōkai get the best of ya!" Lily then smiles as images of Mitsuha's future unfolds before her, she smiles and leans back as the cherry blossoms, Mizuki and a bright shrine appear with the young Goddess now an adult who smiles with warm eyes.

" _Thank you for letting me get to know you_ " Lily and an adult Mitsuha said at the same time.


	27. Chapter 23: The Day I Met Her

Two human male heads were severed from their bodies before they collapsed. A red haired oni who is sitting with a silk haori over him smiles in awe from seeing a red haired fox with long hair that went up to his knees, his eyes are wild and are venomous from restrained anger. He wore a dark blue yukata with reddish black flames while over his yukata was a black haori with red flames, on his feet were white tabi and zōri.

"Brother you are here!" the oni says with glee before his brother turns to look at him, his eyes still wild and angry which left the oni blinking with an eager smile.

"Brother..." the fox said coldly as he sees a blue silk haori which contained a floral design being worn by the oni. "DID YOU JUST STEAL MY CLOTHES AGAIN AKURA-OU?!" the fox roared in anger.

"What's the big deal Silver? You have so many clothes" Akura-ou pouted "Besides you're ruining my game of siege"

"YOUR BODY MIGHT BE IMMUNE TO INJURY BUT MY CLOTHES ARE NOT! THIS IS EXPENSIVE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW LONG I HAD TO WAIT FOR THIS TO BE MADE?!" Silver bellowed in anger "UGH!" the red haired fox carefully snatched it off his brother who was frowning "honestly no matter how many times I tell you not to take my stuff you always do it" Silver muttered before putting it on.

"It gives of a princely feeling brother, besides having an elegant comrade isn't all that bad you know brother" Akura-ou said as he stared at his brother's thunderous look. Silver then glares at the yōkai that are standing near.

"And who invited the useless pests?" Silver asks in a monotone voice knowing that he could kill them with one blow.

"They say that they want to become the servants of Akura-ou" The oni replied while Silver glares at every last one of the low level yōkais.

"Great... just don't go stealing or bothering me again" Silver mutters as he goes past the yōkai that have just become his brother's servants, his eyes go to a fur ball yōkai that was wearing a hat. Just seeing that yōkai made Silver cringe in disgust.

"You stink for someone so lower level" Silver said darkly "Stay away from me and if I find that you've bothered my I'll kill you myself without having to raise a hand" Silver warned, just hearing that threat made the fur ball yōkai gulp slightly as sweat started to run down his neck.

Silver then turned towards a yōkai that was a wolf yōkai who wore human teeth around his wrists and glared before setting the now screaming yōkai on fire. This left everyone startled or annoyed.

"What was that for brother?" Akura-ou asked with a pout, the other yōkai were in a state of panic when small lower level female cat yōkai that was being used for Akura-ou's pleasures had now been slit in half from the head down causing her to slump onto the floor.

"I don't tolerate traitors" Silver turned to give Akura-ou a cold look that left him surprised "He was giving information to those stupid higher ups in Izumo and she was his rat" Silver scowled as he continued to look at his brother. This took Akura-ou by surprise which was something that didn't surprise Silver, who in turn sighed and turned his head.

"It shows how little you pay attention, you're so obsessed with fighting that you can't even tell an enemy is nearby" Silver said in a dull voice before walking away.

"H-Hey where are you going?" Akura-ou asked as Silver slid his sword back into its sheath and now took out a decorative pink and brown fan, long before his brother would make fun of him for having a pink floral fan but there was something about this fan. How it had strange flowers called something Silver briefly remembered as lilies, just seeing that in one of the yōkai world's stalls had made him want to grab it. The red head did not know why but he always kept it close and had even kept it under the pillow just in case he got annoyed. During the nights when he slept with the fan under the pillow or in his hands, he would get dreams of a face less person who at times would be both face and bodiless. Silver was unsure of who this person was, the voice was so jumbled and he wasn't sure if it was a girl or boy but what he did know was that it pushed the bad dreams away to his relief. Maybe the fan had a spell to block out the bad dreams he didn't know but he was thankful so when his brother would make fun of him, Akura-ou would then be rewarded with the most coldest death glare that would make the oni shake for a bit until Silver had his back turned.

"I am going to out for two to three days, I do not wish to be disturbed" Silver said darkly before turning to look at his brother with the same glare that would make Akura-ou sweat bullets, to think his brother would be able to pull something like that off but hey they were close despite their petty differences.

"Make sure that this game is over by then" Silver said as smoke surrounded him until he was gone completely. Akura-ou who was staring at him whined.

"Oh come on! It was just getting good!" Akura-ou muttered " _Why does he always do that? Every time since our last attack months ago he's been acting odd_ " he complained before looking at his servants.

* * *

Lily who was using her powers to allow her to breathe underwater smiled as she clung onto her ancestral dragon Sapphia. It was fun to know that even after the boat sank, Sapphia would have a way of aiding her in the most toughest times. Lily without thinking jumped out of the river and did a flip, the water sparkled around her almost as if it was sharing her joy as she wore her blue jumper, black trousers and socks since she had no shoes. She didn't mind right now for she was having so much fun with the water. Lily spotted two children by the bank and giggled before waving.

"Hello, nice weather huh?" Lily asked before going back into the water. The only thing she did have with her were the peach pill elixers but she didn't mind. She wasn't in much danger now plus she was capable of protecting herself. Very soon Sapphia guided her to the shore and vanished even though she was not seen by human eyes unless she wanted to. Lily mentally thanked her ancestor before looking at the children. Just as she was about to talk the pair scampered on in fear which left her blinking.

"Huh, oh well" she giggles while shrugging. This time away felt nice since she was exploring the past, Lily before seeing Mitsuha had looked at her pocket watch and noticed that she was about five hundred years into the past which left her shocked. Did that mean Silver was around? Would she be able to also pummel Akura-ou like she vowed to his future self? Either ways she was going to enjoy her time here for now.

To Lily's relief her clothes were dry but her socks were slightly torn and very dirty from walking on the ground. However she paid no heed since she needed to find help, Lily as she continued to walk gasped in happiness from seeing a village. Without wasting time she ran towards it and entered, she looked around with curious eager eyes as she took in the surrounding area.

" _There's so many people, it's amazing how life is different to my time period and yet it is the same_ " Lily commented as she looked from side to side. Hair to her dismay had gone back to being long thanks to Sapphia which mean that she had to wear her purple hairband. Right now this was not a time to complain, should she look for relatives of this time period so they could try and help her head home or should she look for a time gate?

She spotted a few women and walked towards them.

"Excuse me misses but"

"Who are you? You wear strange clothes girl" commented a woman who looked at her, hearing this made Lily blink.

"Where did you come from? Are you a yōkai?" the second one who was working asked.

"Nope" Lily grinned as she tilted her head taking the women by surprise "I was dropped off here by someone, I was looking for someone who could help me get back home" Lily said with a warm smile, however both women sigh and look down.

"It really isn't peaceful here any more, and more neighboring villages have been brunt down" said the one working.

"That's awful! Do you know who's been doing this?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Akura-ou and Silver?" said the one helping the woman sitting down.

"Are you kidding me?! Ugh honestly" Lily said as she read their minds, talk about bad.

" _Silver why must you make things hard here?_ " Lily whined.

"Do you know them?" asked the working woman who looked at Lily with suspicious eyes.

"Reputation" Lily admitted with a sigh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"There's a rumor that this village is next to be attacked" the woman helping said dully

"The mountain up north has been dyed red due to the blood" the working woman said with a sigh.

"I hope not miss" Lily smiles before patting the working woman's shoulder causing the pair to look at her with surprised eyes.

"Something good will happen, I promise so keep praying and keep the faith okay?" she winks, this left both women stunned. "I have to go now, but please rest soon. You're body can only do so much okay" Lily said before walking away.

"W-Wait how did you know about that?" the woman asked but Lily was already to far away to hear.

As Lily walked she had started to get tired and was about to rest until she heard a distressed voice.

"Give it back!" cried a boy this caused Lily to turn and look "That's Lady Umi's dress!" Lily paused before rushing towards the scene.

"What do you mean Lady Umi?" the one holding the dress scoffed.

"She's a woman with an unknown background" said a boy behind the one holding the dress.

"Everyone knows how cheep and odd she is no matter what you say" the one holding said with a dark smile while the boy that was trying to get the dress was jumping. "Just because she is the only survivor of a village that got attacked by the yōkai and has been adopted by a trader doesn't mean she'll get special treatment from us"

"She isn't wanted here!" the boy behind snapped coldly causing Lily to glare. "Some say that she is the reason behind the yōkai attacks, she even talks to herself which is weird. She could be a witch for all we know!" the boy holding the dress commented rudely.

"She must have committed adultery with a yōkai" this made the small boy upset, he tried to get the dress by jumping only to fall onto the mud causing them to laugh.

"How... How dare you insult Lady Umi, she is kind and is known here as a healer. She is more gentle, smart, pretty and more selfless than you guys would ever be" the boy said with tears in her eyes, Lily how had now started to get annoyed by the boys walked towards them. Just before the boys could send the dress into the mud Lily had not only snatched it but had bopped the both on the head really hard.

"What the hell?" she asked in a dark voice that left both boys yelping in shock "What do you two think you are doing? Picking on a boy and insulting a woman behind her back? Do you know how disrespectful that is?" she asked darkly "For a pair of boys you are disgusting and have no sense of decency no matter what" Lily said with a stern voice.

"A-AH! Lady Umi?!" yelled the boy who had held the dress.

"No she looks different!" the other one said with fear filled eyes.

"If you two have any sense of decency you will both leave and never pull a stunt like that again"

"You can't talk like that to us-" Lily immediately grabbed the collar of the boy who had the dress and gave him the most darkest, soul sucking look that would put the fear into anyone. The boy started to shake before running away, the boy who was left behind stared at her with fear filled eyes before running after his friend.

Lily sighed as she then looked at the parcel in her hands and then at the boy on the floor, she smiled softly leaving the boy blushing slightly before she helped him.

"You're not a yōkai are you?" the boy asked.

"Nope" Lily smiles "The name is Lily and I was sent here for some reason" Lily said as she gave him a weak smile, hearing this took him by surprise "Does Umi live here? She might be able to help me get back home" Lily admitted, his eyes went wide from her words since she didn't make any sense.

"That's her!" Lily and the boy turned to look for the voice.

"She's the one who suddenly emerged from the water, she even made the water glow as she flipped" the boy said with fear filled eyes.

"Is that really true?" the man who was near the boy asked in a stern tone. Lily tilted her head to the side.

"Um hi... oh you're that boy from the river, it's nice to meet you" Lily giggles before someone kicked her mouth.

"Yōkai! Don't think that we would have mercy one you just because you changed yourself into a woman, tie her up with rope!" yelled the leader.

"Excuse me?! What do you mean by yōkai? I am no-" Lily was silenced by a punch, even though she could have used her shield. It would sadly only fuel their anger.

"Keep your mouth shut!" the man who punched her yelled before they took her away.

"Lock her in the cell!" the leader yelled while the boy holding the dress shivered on the floor.

" _This isn't good, I have to tell Lady Umi about this!_ " the boy cried before getting up.

* * *

Lily glared at the males who had not only tied her to a small peg but had beaten her up.

"She has no powers, are you sure she's a yōkai?"

"For the last time I am NOT a yōkai!" Lily yelled before she was poked in the face with a stick.

"Shut your mouth yōkai, for all we know you could be a servant of Silver" Lily's eyes narrowed taking them by surprise.

"LIKE HELL I'D BE A SERVANT TO SUCH A SCUMBAG!" Lily roared taking them by surprise.

"What is going on around here?" asked a stern female voice. Lily turned her head to the side and mentally gasped from seeing Umi only she was much younger than before, however that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. What caught her gaze was an eight year old girl with black hair like Umi and shared the same eyes and skin even though the main issue with this- she was a ghost.

"AH A GHOST!" Lily cried out in shock causing the men to react, Umi however moved back before folding her arms.

"Aysh! So noisy here? Can't we have peace and quiet for once?" Umi asked showing that she wasn't amused.

"This is jail room Lady Umi, no women are allowed to enter" Said the head of the group.

"The irony is that she is a girl and yet you are also torturing her with your weapons" Umi said while walking into the room, the ghost however blinked in shock from the fact that Lily was looking at her.

" _You can see me?_ " asked the ghost, Lily blinked before nodding stiffly but made it not noticeable. The girl's eyes went wide as she took in Lily's appearance, she looked like Umi and her.

"Stupid girl Lady Umi! She is a yōkai!" the second male yelled.

"Yōkai?" Umi paused now surprised by this information. She then looked at Lily before walking towards her, without warning she went onto her knees and slammed her hand onto the wall beside Lily who would have jumped if she wasn't tired. Umi then grabbed Lily's collar and pulled her close. Her eyes were filled with hatred that would have left slightly intimidated, just hearing Umi's voice when she talked about yōkai left Lily a bit unsettled.

"Are you a yōkai?" Umi asked darkly. Lily who was now fed up glared at her.

"Are you flipping daft woman? How many times do I have to say- I am not a YŌKAI!" Umi stared at her with unreadable eyes "So get your stinking hands off me before I get myself out of my bounds and slap you!" Lily barked before head butting a shocked Umi. The males yelled in shock as Umi staggered back now feeling dazed. Lily who was also dazed bit her lip and glared at them.

"Who's next?!" Lily barked at them in warning, however the only thing they did was take a step back her eyes now had a sapphire blue hue in some parts of her brown eyes.

"Are you alright Lady Umi?" asked one of the men as she got up. Umi felt her head only to feel sore, she moved her hand down to see a small amount of blood and raised a brow. During that head butt she had a small vision coming from Lily's mind that showed her in a strange area that looked different to her. Was this girl not from around here? If that was true then why did she feel so familiar to her?

"I am fine, as for this girl release her" The men cried out in shock.

"Are you serious?! This girl is dangerous!" the head of the group froze when she moved too close for his comfort.

"An angry girl no doubt would lash out if she is being bombarded with such wild accusations that hold no water" Umi said while looking at the ghost who was sitting with the girl she know knows as Lily.

"She was seen jumping out of the water! The water had glowed with her as she jumped" the head argued.

"She could just be good at swimming given that she was most likely washed up by the river" this made the male flinch.

"She also knew about the yōkai Silver!" the head tried to add more accusations to Lily's anger.

" _Don't they know how to quit_ " Lily muttered darkly.

" _I'm afraid that's men for you_ " Lily blinked from hearing Umi's voice even though she had not moved her lips as she stared at the head of the group.

"You guys are always spreading news around the village" Umi replied dully.

"It's true! I spoke to some women about them" Lily piped up, hearing this made Umi smile.

"And there you go, it doesn't help your case that you've been saying that you were given a message from God to capture the head of the yōkai" Umi said with a frown while she folded her arms. This didn't sit well with him.

"You insolent woman! How dare you speak so rudely-!" Umi placed her hand on his mouth in order to silence him, her eyes lethal but contained a charm that left him blushing.

"You dare insult the gender that carried you until you were born before nursing you during your infancy? How tragic" Umi said with a dark smile. "Sadly for you she is not a yōkai, her aura suggests human" Umi said before moving back. This took the men by surprise "As I spoke to her I had used my power to check her honesty and she is being truthful so in the end of it. You were attacking a human girl, that wouldn't be looked kindly on by other neighboring villages and the Gods. For if they knew about your brutality, it would cause them to cease helping us wouldn't it and then who's fault would it be?" Umi asked with the same expression. The men were left stuttering in fear knowing that she was right, Umi in truth was never known just for her beauty. She was known for spotting the lies and truthful ones. At times she could heal and ease the spirits who would be unable to leave due to unresolved issues, which in turn made her most feared and treasured especially by her adopted father.

Some had often wondered if it was it luck or fate that she was found for she was seen washed up on the banks of the river looking tired and injured, ever since her adopted father had helped and treated her with such kindness had good things happened to him and left unease until she shared her good fortune to those around her did they become more open. However they all knew better than to tell, some who knew about her kept her gifts a secret.

"Your name is Sukeroku right?" A teenage boy stood behind one of the men looked at her.

"Can you untie this girl?" Umi asked with a stern gaze that meant she wasn't asking she was demanding him to do what he was told. Instead of being intimidated the boy was in awe.

"Yes Lady Umi!"

"Wh-What Sukeroku?! What are you doing?" the head cried in anger.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Umi asked as she looked at Lily who entered the area looking annoyed but okay.

"I guess... but I am angry with how they treat women" Lily said with a fuming look while the ghost girl smiled at her.

"Please forgive them, they have not seen a yōkai before" Umi said with a sad smile.

" _But we have and lived to tell the tale!_ " the ghost girl grinned at Lily who smiled back.

"I see" Lily said softly.

"You really are not from this village are you?" Umi asked causing Lily to blink before shaking her head.

"No miss, I... I was sent here by someone" Lily admitted weakly this took them by surprise.

"Sent here?" Umi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I was sent here by time travel, apparently someone had sent me here I think but it seems like it was a prank so I'm trying to head back home" Umi paused before looking down, she nods while the ghost girl frowns.

" _Must you go? I like having you here?_ " the girl asked. " _Oh my name is Sakura Hikari and this is Umi Hikari!_ " she chirped with glee, just seeing that made Lily smile back.

"My name is Lily" Lily replied, being mindful about her surname.

" _Nice to meet you_ " Sakura grins as she holds Lily's hands, Umi smiles at them although she is curious about why Lily hasn't mentioned her surname put had a feeling that it was best left unsaid for now.

"I feel relieved to know that I was able to catch up to you, I must admit that using your head to hit mine was very strange thing to do" Umi commented as she gestures to her bruised head, Lily feels her cheeks heat up before a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was getting fed up with being accused of something that I wasn't" Lily replied weakly, Umi gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know what you mean, just being in this village or any other village that has rude men would do that to you" Umi said with a soft smile. "Does your head hurt still?" Umi asked before her smile vanished the moment she spotted something.

"No, not really" Lily replied while shaking her head lightly.

"Lily... your injury is gone" Umi commented as she moved close to touch the cut where Lily had suffered from the head butt. Lily touched the injury and blinks once she feels smooth skin.

"Oh..." Lily was at a loss for words until Umi examined her injures or healed ones as she would note.

"All healed but do you feel any sore?" Umi asked surprised by this turn of events.

"No-aawhahaww" Lily winces from the pain in her right cheek where she had been injured by one of the men, seeing this made Umi chuckle before she pulled Lily into a hug.

"I'll get you some ice okay Lily?" Umi asked with a fond smile that left Lily smiling widely.

"Sure thank you!" Lily chirps as she beams from seeing Umi's kindness, compared to now seeing the hatred in Umi's eyes the moment they talked about yōkai had left Lily slightly unsettled after all. Not all yōkai were bad so what caused Umi to have a closed heart. Lily smiles as Umi makes ice out of the water she had frozen. Lily then winces from the cold chill once it's placed on her sore cheek but it was nice to feel something other than pain. Lily relaxed in the young adult's hold, just this reminded her of being in the loving arms of a parent.

Lily sighed in content as she closed her eyes.

" _Oh Silver where are you? Why did you have to be like this?_ " Lily asked softly.

" _Why did things have to get so messed up with you? Couldn't there have been another way?_ " was all she thought about before having a short nap due to using up so much energy.

* * *

" _How utterly boring_ " Silver muttered darkly as he laid on the futon in one of the rooms while leaning on his right fist, he was brooding heavily over why he was even here to begin with. At first he wanted to go to the World Over Yonder in order to see if something exciting was going about, only his eyes then went to the Red District as it caught his attention from near where he was. Deciding to humor himself he went into the building so he could relax and enjoy himself with women. Only now did it prove to be a bad decision for most of the area was busy leaving him to wait for at least one tanuki girl to show up in his room.

One did finally show up but she had smelt of the other yōkai she had been with, it left him sick and annoyed that she would be that bold and shameless enough to enter a room carrying that other yōkai's scent with her.

"Ne Master Silver, I haven't seen you in a while" cooed the tanuki girl leaving him to mentally cringe but not once did he retaliate or glare at her. Something was off and he didn't like it one bit. Just being here with these women didn't seem fun anymore, nor was the thought of hunting down human women for his pleasure. None of it seemed to amuse him and he didn't know why.

What was it? What plagued his mind and left him feeling like nothing mattered, that this place or what he was doing anything with his brother. None of it seemed fun or exciting. He couldn't tell his brother for he would just laugh while asking why he was having such thoughts before doing something to aggravate him. Silver was already angry with his brother stealing his clothes again and had to kill those fools before blood stained his expensive blue flowered haori.

"I've missed you, you haven't visited me for months" the tanuki girl said as she looked at him with eyes filled with lust and happiness but he did not respond, instead he looked at her briefly from the corner of his eye.

" _And now this_ " he thought darkly, sighing mentally as he looked up at the celling with his wrist resting on his forehead while one of his legs was resting flat on the floor, his other was bent allowing the bottom part of his yukata to slip showing the skin of inner part of his leg not caring if it made the girl blush crimson.

His long red hair however splayed out behind his head as he laid down. The tanuki girl whether he allowed it or not had began to touch his hair before picking it up in order to feel the threads, amazed by how he kept his hair in such good condition.

It was so confusing as to what caused this unsettling feeling. Maybe coming here was a bad idea given how the place reeked of sullied yōkai, how did he not notice this before?

" _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU DAFT PUNK?!_ " Silver's eyes twitched from remembering that confrontation, even though it happened two months ago, it felt as if it was only yesterday. He could still feel the slap as her hand connected to his face leaving him grunting at how hard such a slap could come from such a frail human girl, seeing her act in such a rage was shocking to say the least. Silver continued to look up at the ceiling with distracted eyes, his showing no emotion even though he was feeling a sense of lost.

" _YOU BLOOMING ASSHOLE PERVERT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?!_ " were her next words just before she grabbed is collar and then came the pain in his nose from when she had injured him with her head. Just remembering about it left him touching his nose to see if it was still bleeding, to his relief it wasn't allowing him to slightly relax. Who knew such a girl would act in such an unlady like manner, no girl he knew would ever fight back, not in the way he saw. No she attacked him, not just with her words, her eyes even stunned him more than her movements and what's more shocking was that he could not fight back at all. The whole situation didn't make sense for the girls around in the human and yōkai world did not fight back at all, no they would just cry and scream for help allowing him to relish in their terrified voices as he stole their innocence or killed them. Seeing their broken faces now seemed less fun to his shock.

" _Ugh! What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I fight back against one measly human?_ " Silver thought angrily, more angry at himself then at the girl. No she irritated him and yet she didn't leaving him at a state of confusion.

"Ne Master Silver, are you listening? Do you feel unwell?" asked the tanuki girl as she looked at him with flirtatious eyes, his eyes then drifted over to her without commenting or replying about how she was touching him. All he could do was almost picture the girl who caught his attention leaving him with mixed emotions; it irritated him at how he was reduced to being a weak boy, which was almost as bad as being a human. It was as if she was the demon and he was the human which made no sense to him what so ever.

" _That girl_ " he growled mentally as his eyes narrowed from just thinking about the human girl. " _I wonder if I can find her, shouldn't be hard to spot right?_ " he pondered before getting up by his elbows and looked at the tanuki girl as soon as he tilted his face slightly. His fangs almost baring in his mouth from the thought of tearing the girl who was haunting him to pieces.

"M-Master Silver!" the tanuki girl cried before her eyelids went heavy from what he was doing, he seemed rather violent today to her shock as he nipped at her neck after pushing her to the ground. He grabbed her clothes and started thinking about the human girl, imagining her screams of terror as he attacked the girl in front of him. Silver was sure that he was going to make the human girl suffer the humiliation that he went through, he ignored the noises coming from tanuki girl as he pictured the girl as he craved- sweet revenge.

If only he had chased her that night when he had her in his grasp, forgetting that he was injured and bleeding so he could violate her. She showed no fear as he tried to come onto her leaving him smirking, yes she would do. She'll entertain him the moment he finds her; it filled him with glee to know that she was pure and untainted, which in turn mean that the girl was anyone's game until she was caught. Just thinking about it hurt Silver's mouth as his fangs bared, longing to mark the girl and play with her until he grew bored just like he was with other girls. So why not chase after her now?

Silver suddenly stopped, now realizing where the fox was and who he was with before he looked down to see how messy the tanuki girl was. Her face flushed from what he had been doing leaving his eyes to narrow knowing that she wasn't who he was imagining, she still smelt of the man she had been with leaving him disgusted and moved away from her in order to lay on the floor.

"I'm bored and you still reek of the other yōkai you were with" he muttered coldly as he leaned on his right fist, how could he have allowed himself to touch her to begin with, this had made the tanuki girl's eyes go wide from realizing that she had not been able to satisfy him.

"Nee! Master Silver why?!" she cried feeling like she had been played in a way, she placed her hand on his pale chest which had been revealed as his yukata slipped open.

" _Now what was her name again? Umi was it?_ " Silver pondered as he tried to think about what the girl looked like, not caring that the tanuki was trying to get him to continue what they had been doing.

"Don't you like me Master Silver?" She asks in a nasal tone that left him annoyed now. "I would die for you, do you know that?" she said with lustful eyes causing him to look at her from the corner of his eye.

" _I highly doubt that you would woman_ " he sneered mentally from her words. She was all talk and he had a feeling that she wouldn't act on what she had said leaving him more annoyed at how she could just say such things. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was wash away her stench, anything she touched he wanted to scrub away until there was nothing left. He felt dirty and disgusted without knowing why, after all he did it with other tanuki girls and touched unwilling girls so why the sudden change of heart. Was it the girl? How did she do it? Make him drawn to her without doing much except fight back. Part of him felt like he was both amused and intrigued by her feisty personality, which in turn left him feeling the urge to hunt her down now.

The tanuki girl moved his face so he was looking at her and he allowed it, should he just continue with this fantasy in his head and finish what he was doing with this girl or should he find this human girl? Right now he was leaning towards the girl who plagued his mind now, so why not?

 ***BOOOM!***

Silver shot up from the moment the door to this room was sent open, why did he almost imagine her showing up? Only now as he saw who it was did he scowl and glare at the newcomer, so another idiot wanted to challenge him huh?

"Silver the demon fox!" came a thunderous voice who Silver could recognize as male. "Finally I have located you" the male revealed himself to have purple hair and purple armour.

"I Ikusagami Takehaya who have received a command from the head God of Izumo, have come to eradicate the yōkai that disrupt this world. Starting with you Silver!" the man sneered.

"Anyone associated or tries to help will suffer the same fate as he!" The War God warned as he glared at Silver. Silver's eyes narrow before a smirk appears on his face.

"M-Master Silver" the tanuki girl said while covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Silver asks with a smirk causing the girl to look at him. "You heard him, so why don't you go and die for me. That is if you can get rid of him for me" Silver's smirk goes wider showing how amused he truly was, the girl gulped in shock as she looked at him.

"Go on, die for me and I'll watch you try to hurt him, that is if you can" Silver asks while smirking, his voice almost cynical and mocking that it left her slightly intimidated to the point that she gulped "That is if you truly are all talk and no action" he asks as he raises a brow at her before leaning towards her, this caused her heart to skip a beat due to fear. Is this what Silver is truly like? Ruthless, sadistic and cynical to the point that it would leave anyone would be shaking in terror? Seeing her not move made him chuckle, typical.

"Well?" Silver asks bluntly as he lifts her chin up. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" He removes his hand from her chin, eyes glinting with malice and disappointment.

"Don't keep me waiting" Silver asks with a sadistic smirk as he looks at her.

"You insolent fox!" The War God roared as he charged after Silver who had dodged, his hair moved in waves behind him leaving them to see a dark, cynical fox who wanted nothing except blood shed as some fire appeared behind him. It scared the tanuki girl as she almost saw the eyes of someone who would only see this as nothing more than a game.

"Just as I thought, you really are useless" Silver sneered before flipping out of the line of fire and landed on the screen.

"So a God has had to chase me all the way here just to kill me?! Ha! What a laugh!" Silver cackled with glee from having to deal with a strong opponent, maybe now he can finally forget about the girl and deal with this pest.

"You must be joking if you think that you can take me on!" Silver sneered as he took out his sword.

"You will die by my hand!" the War God yelled.

"Is that so?" Silver asks with a smirk. "Honestly you are all the same, acting like you can take me down and then it all ends the same. Your blood on the floor before I decapitate you"

"You should feel honored that you'll die by my hands!" The War God sneered as he steps close causing one of Silver's brow to go up.

"Really? Do you think you can defeat me with such a pathetic sword?" Silver grins before charging at the God with his sword, suddenly Ikusagami sent his sword out from its sheath and blocked the attack. Silver's eyes immediately went wide showing that he was surprised by the fact that his sword had reduced to two shattered pieces.

" _But how?! How did this bastard destroy my sword?_ " Silver asks as he stares at the God.

"Surprised? I had borrowed this sword just for this occasion" Ikusagami smirks knowing that the fox was at his mercy. He swung the sword down at Silver who was now screaming in pain as a lot of blood had spurted from on his shoulder the moment the sword connected with it. His back landed on the floor harshly while blood stained his shoulder and the floor. Silver grunted as he struggled to get up, he tried to grip his injured shoulder with his free hand without it trying to shake, sweat running down his face due to the strain. That fool actually landed a blow on him?! And with a cheap trick?! The thought that he had been bested by someone who had to just borrow a sword just to get rid of him had left Silver's blood boiling in anger.

"M-Master Silver" the tanuki girl was shocked and horrified by the whole scene, she took a smoke ball from her pocket and threw it in front of her causing the whole room to be filled with smoke. Ikusagami cried out in alarm and tried to find where Silver was.

Silver seeing this as his cue to leave immediately went through a portal to the human world, as much as he hated that world he had no choice. He had to get somewhere safe to hide; if he could find his brother or somewhere safe so he could heal then it would be worth it.

As soon as the smoke Silver had completely vanished.

"So you escaped to the human world? With that kind of injury you wouldn't be able to lift a finger" Ikusagami smirked; his allies remained standing behind him.

"I'll alert the humans of the fact that he's back, they will no doubt kill him on sight" one of the allies said.

"Good, let the humans finish him off. It's only fair" Ikusagami replied as he continued to smirk.

* * *

" _Damn damn damn!_ " Silver cursed as he limped while trying to run " _To think that I was caught off guard!_ " Silver berated himself. How could this have happened?!

"Ugh!" Silver collapsed onto the earth and shook from the pain; he winced from his left wrist as he landed on the floor in such a manner. The red head removed his hand from the injury and looked to see it covered in blood.

" _This... no this can't be my blood! How could I lose in such a manner?!_ " Silver cursed as his other hand clawed the earth as he tried to get up.

" _I can't even move! Darn it!_ " he screamed in frustration before a light caught his attention.

Silver's eyes went wide as he looked up to see a small boy holding a torch. Silver forced himself up the moment the boy started quivering in fear.

"F-Fox demon" the boy whimpered as he looked at Silver. Suddenly the boy ran before Silver could stop him.

"Father! I found the fox demon Silver!" the boy cried as he ran to get his father. Silver's breath was caught, no this couldn't be! He was not going to die by those humans' hands. He had to find away to escape but where? How even without being spotted?

"Really?! Where is he?" yelled a man while his men were beside him.

"He's over there!" the boy cried as he then ran towards Silver only-

"Where is he?!" The man yelled as he saw nothing but blood on the ground by the... river!

"He's been washed away by the stream! Find him!" the father yelled before they dispersed.

"Thank you for the meal" Lily said with a soft smile as she looked at Umi, Umi smiled softly before hugging Lily.

"The pleasure was all mine, it's nice to have another girl around the house" Umi admitted. "Only with you, I feel like I can tell you everything and not have to worry" Umi commented as she held Lily's face up.

"I wonder why that is?" Umi asked softly making Lily smile.

"I guess we find it hard to trust huh?" Lily asks leaving Umi slightly surprised "We are in away alike given our powers and all" Lily commented as she made the bowl levitate, seeing this made Umi chuckle and sent the bowl down.

"That we are, I'm surprised though since I thought that I was the last one left of my kind" Umi admitted. Lily grins.

"I highly doubt it" Lily comments with a chuckle, very soon both females laugh heartily from the whole thing before they settled down.

"You've definitely traveled far though given how tired and hungry you are" Umi commented lightly causing Lily to look up; Umi paused from seeing Lily's reaction.

"Well..." Lily looks away slightly. "You see I was sent to a place near here from my home. I was utterly lost and surprised to know that I was sent here, to tell you the truth this whole reason is a mystery to me. After all I was doing was going to my room and then suddenly I ended up by the riverbanks that is near, over there a young Goddess by the name of Yonomori Mitsuha who lives in a small home she made, she was in a spot of trouble thanks to a serpent yōkai" Lily said with a soft smile while Umi listened intently, angry that a yōkai was once again causing fear and destruction. "Even against the odds she will never give up nor allowed the yōkai to succeed and I know she'll be a wonderful guardian and protector of her Provence" Lily said before looking up with a wide grin that took Umi by surprise, Sakura on the other hand grinned at the tale. Knowing that no matter what, as long as you had the will to survive and the need to make a difference that you'll succeed.

" _That's amazing! I hope she does become an awesome Goddess some day!_ " Sakura smiles as she sits between the pair. Umi smiles softly before getting up, Lily looks at her before flinching for a second the moment Umi hugs her. Just having Umi hug her had left Lily feeling warm, happy and safe. This kind of feeling almost reminded her of her family when they were with her during her childhood. Seeing their happy faces, talking and behaving like they usually would without a care in the world. Umi's hug had left her smiling and reminiscing; knowing that she should go home soon but how was the question.

"My clothes definitely suit you" Umi says with a soft smile as she looks at Lily's floral yukata, this snapped Lily out of her musing and made her look up at Umi with curious eyes.

"You think so?" Lily asks as she looks at the yukata as it contained many coloured flowers that had been stitched onto it.

"I know so" Umi replied as she pats Lily's head. "I'll let you keep it, after all if you wear clothes that you had before on. The others will not only get suspicious but they will no doubt hassle you regardless if you are a traveler from a different area of not" Umi explained leaving Lily to smile sheepishly from the comment.

* * *

"Okay, thank you Umi I really do appreciate it" Lily said with a wide smile at the kind gesture. Sakura smiles.

" _If you ask me you two look like twins in a way_ " Sakura comments with glee leaving both girls to blink in shock.

"Oh Sakura don't be silly!" Umi said feeling herself go red from the comment, seeing that made Sakura laugh even more.

Lily and Umi blink from the presence that is approaching the house.

"Lady Umi! Lady Umi!" came the voice of a young boy, this in turn caused them to look at the door and see a black haired boy with brown eyes. He had a blue kimono and black jacket on while his feet were bare from shoes.

"Oh Fuuta? What's wrong?" Umi asks looking surprised.

"A fox demon has appeared!" Fuuta cried taking the girls by surprise "The village men are heading to the riverside to kill him and they think it's Silver the fox demon as well!" Fuuta added leaving Lily uneasy; if it was Silver then there he was going to be in serious trouble.

"S-Silver the fox demon" Lily cried now shooting up in shock.

"Yeah" Fuuta looks at her. "He uses bluish black flames but has a human appearance and wears human clothes" Lily almost went pale knowing that it was Silver without a doubt.

"Is there anything else?" Lily asks masking her worry.

"They said that he's very weak so the men are heading to that direction in order to hunt him down" Fuuta replied as he looked at them. Suddenly the sound of a cruel chuckle hit Lily's hears causing her to turn to Umi.

"Killing Yōkai huh?" She said with a cold smile as she stood up. "Well I guess now is a time to celebrate don't you think?" Umi asks as she uses a long stringed cloth to tie up her sleeves to her upper arms. "Fuuta come help me grill some fish in order to celebrate this fantastic news" Umi spoke feeling nothing but happiness, knowing that a demon was going to get his just deserts due to his past crimes. Meanwhile Lily looked at her with stunned filled eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Lily cried as she stood up, hearing this made Umi pause and frown.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks in a monotone voice as she looks at Lily.

"He's injured! There's no way that this should happen!" Lily explained as she grabbed Umi's arm, Umi's eyes narrowed as she knocked Lily's hand off her arm.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you, after all that bastard and his brother had destroyed my home. Not to mention he has been doing nothing but terrorizing us. Why shouldn't I feel happy that he's going to be killed?" Umi asks coldly while Lily glares taking Umi by surprise.

"There's one thing to kill a demon but to kill one who is injured is disgraceful!" Lily snapped leaving Fuuta stunned before he looked at Umi who's hair was shading her eyes.

"Who cares? After all since when do yōkai care about us if we are injured? They do nothing but kill without remorse" Umi replied angrily, "All yōkai can go and die for all I care" she spat; Umi had suddenly flinched when Lily slapped her face. Fuuta's eyes went wide in horror from what happened before looking at Lily's angry eyes; at that moment he was sure that she and Umi had the same expression and eyes. Scolding eyes that could leave anyone wishing to avert their eyes due to shame and guilt.

"And that makes us any better?!" Lily snapped harshly "I'm surprised at you Umi. For someone who is suppose to be beautiful and kind, you truly are a cruel ugly hag!" Lily scolded shocking Fuuta, Sakura and Umi. "You are no better than the one who took your mother's life and what's more of a laugh is that he was human as well" Lily glares before turning to the door, Umi's face went pale from her words while Fuuta looked at Umi with worried eyes.

"You can stay here and act like it's a joyous occasion but I won't, I refuse to be happy over something so disgusting, so vile" Lily scowls as she puts her hand on the side of the door. "A person be them yōkai or human needs help, I won't stand for this kind of hatred over something so stupid! Yes what he did was wrong but does anyone deserve this kind of pain?!" Lily yells now leaving Umi biting the bottom part of her lip. Seeing Umi refusing to speak or help made Lily shake her head in disappointment.

"In the end of the day Umi, you truly are the weak one" was all Lily had said before running out the house.

"Lily wait!" Fuuta stopped after running a few steps towards the door. Umi remained still until she went to the kitchen to make grilled fish. Lily was wrong, she had no idea of what she went through thanks to those demons. Those monsters had ruined her life and that was enough to encourage Umi to be bitter and angry.

"Lady Umi! Aren't you going to stop her?" Fuuta asks with worried eyes, Umi however looked at the knife and sharped it, ignoring her sister's disapproving gaze.

"Let her do what she wants, she's not of my concern" Umi said bluntly leaving Fuuta to stare with sad eyes.

"We caught him! We caught the fox!" came a male's happy voice leaving Fuuta looking at Umi again.

" _I...I can't ignore this, what if Lily's right but then..._ " Fuuta grimaced from how conflict he was. " _If it's true about what Lily had said about yōkai...what is the difference between us and them then?_ " Fuuta asked himself before running out the house in order to find Lily. Sakura then looked at Umi.

" _I never expected you to be so bitter and cruel, yes yōkai destroyed the village we had lived in before but mother would never turn down anyone who needed help. Yes it would seem strange but-_ "

"Enough!" Sakura went quiet. "I don't need to get you to understand my hatred, in fact I don't even want to look at his face. That bloodthirsty face that's tormented and ruined the lives of others!" Umi snapped as she looked at Sakura. "No Sakura, I would rather burn this house to the ground than allow him anywhere near me" Umi said coldly leaving Sakura to sigh.

" _You've changed sister, and not in a good way_ " was all her sister said causing Umi to brood angrily.

* * *

Silver dragged himself out of the river's edge and panted. His heart was beating wildly in his chest that he was sure that if those humans didn't kill him. His heart would definitely give out or he could die of blood loss. There mere thought left him shaking in fear. He didn't want to die.

No something in him didn't want to as much as he hated to admit it. All those fights, always throwing himself into battles in hopes of losing somehow without his brother knowing. But every time he survived but why? Were the Gods trying to make his life more unbearable?

Now this, yes Silver was sure that this might kill him but in truth he never wanted to die like this, bleeding to death from a cheap shot. It made him sick and angry just thinking about it, even though he was getting what he wanted-death. So why was it not as fulfilling as he wanted it to be?

Blood started to dry up on his face and clothes as time went by, but the blood still left his shoulder in a steady manner.

" _Shoot! I can't even move if I wanted to...would I die-_ " Silver tries to look around wearily " _In such a place?_ " Silver asks himself as he slowly felt the area grow dark around him. Was it time already?

Suddenly his ears caught the sound of something heading his way. No way! Why couldn't he die in peace? Yes he was alone but at least he wouldn't be picked off at like they were vultures, he wouldn't have to deal with sniveling or jeers. He would...never see his brother's face again. Silver paused.

" _Or that girl who is always plaguing my mind...just who was she?_ " Silver thought as his eyes grew heavy. " _Something tells me to live and yet I see no reason to, what am I waiting for exactly? This makes no sense and yet..._ " Silver forced his hand to move and grabbed a transformation leaf in order to turn himself into a human child.

" _I can only hope that they would not find out_ " He paused as his eyes grew heavy. _"But what if they do? Would they kill me?_ " Silver's breathing shuddered as he felt himself get lightheaded, not noticing that the footsteps had slowed down to a stop but his eyes by then had closed.

"Silver..." came a soft voice that sounded like they were sighing. Silver's eyes shot open the moment he felt something touch his cheek, as soon as he looked at the direction of who was touching him did he freeze. His eyes went wide while at that moment he was sure that his breath had been taken by who it was.

" _It's you..._ " Silver was in shock. " _But how? How did you find me?_ "

"Silver... what am I going to do with you? You crazy idiot" Lily said with a soft smile while almost sounding as if she was scolding him just as his eyes closed from feeling tired, she picked him up and held him close so his head was resting against her shoulder.

" _Those eyes? Why do I feel like I know them from somewhere?_ " Silver asked himself, he wasn't sure why but he felt like he could trust her somehow. How though? It's not like they've met before except in that abandoned hut.

" _Why do I feel as if you have already stolen my heart without me realizing it?_ " Silver asked himself feeling at ease as she held him. " _Why does some part of me not want to hurt you?_ "

"Don't worry Silver, I'll make sure you will get better soon" Lily said softly as she smiled and walked away from the riverbank, she stroked his head with her hand as she walked.

" _Why? Why is this happening? It feels as if I know you from somewhere but how? Why does my heart skip a beat when I am near you?_ " he pondered as he sighed from the pain.

" _Why do I have this need to make you smile? To make you mine?_ " was all he said before he blanked out.

* * *

"Lily!" Fuuta cried as he caught up to her, his eyes widened as he saw tears running down Lily's cheeks while she had a shell shocked look.

"F-Fuuta!" Lily cried "I...I don't know what happened but this child was attacked, please we need to help him... please Fuuta!" Lily pleaded feeling herself go hysterical over the whole thing, the last thing she wanted was for Silver to die. Just seeing him like this had tore her heart apart; Fuuta paused as he looked at the ground trying to think if it was a good idea or not. He then looked up and nodded sharply.

"Okay let's go" he said as he put his torch up order to light their way back.

Lily sighs in relief as she now runs with Fuuta towards the house; with luck Umi could help them. She could only pray for something good to happen.

As soon as they reached the house they spotted Umi standing by the gate with hardened eyes.

"Lily who is that child?" Umi asked with suspicious cold eyes leaving Lily slightly intimidated enough to want to step back but refrained from doing so.


	28. Chapter 24: Even Though I'm Sick

_"Lily who is that child?" Umi asked with suspicious cold eyes leaving Lily slightly intimidated enough to want to step back but refrained from doing so._

* * *

"He's a child I found by the riverbank, he's been injured by someone Umi" Lily replied as she tried to keep eye contact on the woman. Umi's eyes narrowed.

"By the riverbank huh? Pass him to me now" Umi said now showing her knife causing Lily to tighten her hold on Silver.

"What? Why?!" Lily cries in shock as she looks at Umi.

"That could be the fox Silver and yet you are bringing such filth-"

 ***Smack***

Umi held her cheek in shock as Lily gave her a furious look; Fuuta was left rooted to the spot from what he witnessed.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you Umi" Lily hissed angrily as she scolded Umi while she held Silver to her chest. "To think that you could be so bitter and cruel!" Lily snapped as her eyes narrowed.

"Your mother like Yumi would never turn down a person in need. Be them yōkai, human or anything that is injured. Whether he is Silver or not, it doesn't excuse the fact that he's injured. Why hurt or kill someone when they are already down? Well?!" Lily yelled causing Umi to stagger slightly by the tone of her voice.

"Your family would be ashamed, didn't your sister give her own life to save you and instead of being kind you are being bitter and twisted to the point that you can't see past black and white" Lily looked at Umi fiercely leaving the woman more intimidated but why? Just how did this girl have that much effect-this much power over her?

"A patient is a patient now matter how you slice it Umi, it doesn't matter if they are a rapist, a killer, a drug dealer, a drug addict, a homeless person or anything for that matter. The fact is he needs help and Yumi like your mother Yulina would have seen that and helped without hesitation. Now I'm going to have a physician look him over whether you like it or not" Lily snapped as she walks towards the house.

"And even if he is Silver" she looks at Umi who was rooted to the spot, her chest heaving up and down from Lily's words to even stop or respond to the younger girl's words. Was she really that bitter and cold? Was she that narrow minded that she couldn't tell good from bad anymore? Was she truly straying away from her family's teachings to help those in need?

"If he is then wait until he's recovered before you go after him, he didn't destroy your village Akura-ou did, after all he orchestrated it more than Silver would have just helped in some way" Umi gasped in shock at how Lily would have known about that. "Just... just wait until he's recovered before you interrogate him please? He needs help right now, so can you?" Umi sighs with her eyes closed as soon as she heard Lily pleading. She remained still with the knife in her hand. She knew thanks to her sister's spirit that like their mother Yumi had in fact helped both good people and the worst of the worst like missionaries or yakuza, but she did it knowing that only God had the right to punish not man. So why must a healer be judgmental, it is their creed after all to help those in need no matter what.

"All right" Umi said softly before opening her eyes, allowing Lily to see her frowning.

"I'll get the physician but please, don't make me regret doing it" Umi said softly. Lily's eyes widened in shock before a shaky smile followed by a chuckle had left her lips. She nodded feeling more tears run down her cheeks, Silver will be saved after all to her relief.

"Thank you, Umi" Lily said sounding like she was sobbing even though she wasn't, she moved to hug a shocked Umi, the older woman froze before smiling softly and hugged Lily back mindful of who was in Lily's arms.

"Get inside now okay, I'll take care of things from here" Umi spoke softly shocking Fuuta at how she was allowing it, Lily nods before running indoors.

"Lady Umi are you sure? What if it is Silver in disguise?" Fuuta asks Umi who was smiling softly.

"Whether it is or isn't, I will never turn down a patient after all my sister, mother and ancestor would never let me live it down" Umi replied now showing eyes filled with joy. She looked to her side and saw the ghostly form of her sister who had a smug smile on her face.

" _At last you are growing up!_ " the sister said with a smirk making Umi laugh lightly.

"Only you would say that Sakura" she said as she shook her head and went to get the physician.

* * *

Lily to Umi's surprise had not gone to see the boy who she called Ruby. As soon as she went to Lily she was taken completely by surprise to see Lily coughing.

"Have a bad cold" Lily explained before coughing for a bit making Umi smile and shake her head, she felt Lily's head and clicked her tongue from how hot Lily's head was.

"Come on you, let's get something for that cold" she smiled leaving Lily happy to know that Umi was at ease after what happened with the villagers who had demanded that they gave 'Ruby' to them. It had taken a while before Umi's adopted father had arrived to stop the commotion.

Umi had surprised Lily by her knowledge of what herbs to use for her illness and was able to feel a bit better later that day.

"Ruby isn't fairing too well, I've done all that I can though" Umi admitted leaving Lily to nod slightly.

"Thank you Umi, I know it isn't easy" Umi waved it off.

"No, you were right" Umi admitted with a smile. "I was so closed off and full of hatred that I didn't see that what I was doing was wrong. Of course some yōkai are not bad but given how things have been, it was only natural to believe in such things" Umi explained. Lily smiled softly at her.

"I know that, it's why I don't fight back in certain problems. It's not that I'm giving up, it's that I've realised that there is better things in life than to fight knowing that it only makes things worse" Lily replied, hearing that made Umi smile softly.

"I swear you must be like mum so says Sakura" Umi comments before both girls look at her dead sister who stuck her tongue out at Umi.

" _What can I say? I knew mum enough to know that she wouldn't like to fight. She died protecting us and that encouraged me to protect you, if I hadn't don't that then the woodsman wouldn't have found us!_ " Sakura replied sharply making both females giggle at how her sister was behaving.

"That is true" Umi commented before rubbing tears from her eyes. "Thank you sister, for everything" Sakura smiles before putting her hand down.

" _No worries, I'd do it again in a heartbeat!_ " Sakura replied, seeing that made Lily beam at how tight their bond was. Lily placed her hand to her side and blinked, she then placed her hand in her pocket. To her surprise felt something cold and smooth as she took whatever was in her pocket out.

Lily's mouth parted in surprise and gasped causing Umi and Sakura to look at her with worry.

"What's wrong?" Umi asks

" _What do you have in your pocket?_ " Sakura asks as she looks at them.

"I...This could help Ruby" Lily declared with a smile, how could she have forgotten the peach pills she put in her pocket at all times in case of an emergency?!

"What is it?" Umi asks as she moves close to the bottle.

"These are a peach pill elixir, they will help heal his injury!" Lily said now looking up with relief and happiness in her eyes.

"I can turn this in to a drink and give it to him, hand me one now Lily" Umi said now rolling up the sleeves. Lily grins as she hands one to Umi who now goes to make the drink.

* * *

" _This pain...it's going away now but how? What was in that medicine they gave me?_ " Silver asked himself before opening his eyes weakly; he looked beside him to see some sasamochi to his confusion. Why that stuff?

Very soon his eyelids began to close and he drifted off to sleep.

Lily then now knowing that he was asleep walked in quietly wearing the yukata Umi had given her while her hair was in a messy bun thanks to her purple hairband, Lily placed a wet cloth on his head and stroked his cheek softly as she smiled softly at him knowing that he was safe for now. Her eyes filled with relief and sadness knowing that he must never see her at all, or else something bad would happen to him and time itself which was something she did not want.

Silver at that moment felt something touch his cheek causing him to stir; he was discreet as he opened his eyes just a bit to see Lily's form but did not know who she was. He was confused as to what she was doing and why she was doing it, after all this wasn't her business right? He watched her place a new plate of sasamochi down before getting up to go, this made his heart lurch from her leaving. He didn't want her to go, he...didn't want to be alone anymore and that surprised him more than anything.

" _When I get better, I'll take you with me_ " he thought weakly before going to sleep, as he slept images of the girl entered his mind leaving him feeling mixed emotions. Wondering if he was well or if he was sane to think such things.

" _Humans die easily, so why would my eyes be drawn to such a human who would die just like that?_ " he pondered as woke up in the morning to see Fuuta looking at him with worry.

"Thank goodness you are awake! I was worried about you" Fuuta's eyes glistened with tears before hugging a shocked Silver.

"W-What are you doing?!" Silver scowls before pushing him away weakly and tries to get up. He looks to his side and frowns at the rice cake that rests on a plate.

"Hey Kid!" Silver barks causing Fuuta to blink "Mind telling me who's been putting these things here?" Silver asks as he points at the sasamochi leaving Fuuta to frown at his tone.

" _Please don't tell him anything about me, not even my name_ " Fuuta's mind went to Lily's words and sighed.

"For someone younger than me you have a mouth on you" Fuuta comments coldly before checking Silver's injury "As for who's been bringing this food I have you know it's Lady Umi. She made this so you had better eat it all got it?" Fuuta warns leaving Silver to glare. No human tells him what to do, to think that this kid had a nerve.

"Look Ruby for Lady Umi's sake please don't cause any problems okay?" Fuuta asks weakly, Silver on the other hand blinked from the name.

"Ruby?" Silver asks looking at him with suspicious eyes causing Fuuta to blink.

"That is your name right?" he asks causing Silver's mind to reel, talk about a lucky break.

"Y-Yeah" Silver replied while turning his head to look at the rice cake. He took one and began to eat it, immediately the disguised fox froze from the taste not knowing why he felt like he was drawn to the taste.

"It's good" Silver comments blankly as he looks down at it, seeing him eat had Fuuta nodding feeling satisfied by what he's seeing.

"Lady Umi made it herself I have you know" Fuuta said with a smile, however that he knew was another lie for in truth Lily had made them and passed it to everyone in the household before making these ones while adding something he didn't recognize. Whatever was in it made Fuuta surprised at how silent the boy had suddenly gotten, it must be good sasamochi to make him go quiet.

"So what's the deal with Umi anyways?" Silver asks as he looks at Fuuta while sitting sideways.

"It's Lady Umi to you kid!" Fuuta barked.

"Whatever" Silver mutters as he frowns at the human boy leaving Fuuta to scowl slightly.

"Look Lady Umi is the reason why you are alive right now so can you at least be a bit kinder, or you could get kicked out you know" Fuuta warns as he looks at him weakly, Lily did warn him that the boy might be a little tricky to get along with given his trust issues. But it's not like he wanted to endure it to begin with, however after seeing how ill Lily was had changed his mind given how she almost got sick in the bed. Given that Lily would try and treat Ruby as he slept had left Fuuta in charge of making sure that Ruby didn't go off the rails.

"Fine" Silver sighs in defeat, knowing that he couldn't leave while he was still not in full health seeing him admit defeat made Fuuta nod in reply.

"Good" Fuuta comments "Well you see Lady Umi is the daughter of the man who owns this house hold" Seeing Silver give him an unimpressed frown made Fuuta almost blanch in shock at how calm and bored this kid was. "A-Anyways you should get some rest" Fuuta said now taking the empty plate, Silver blinked at how quickly he could eat those things. The sasamochi tasted divine in his mouth and left him feeling like he had them somewhere before but where?

" _Ugh this is irritating! Why does it feel like I know the answer but it keeps being pulled away from me?_ " Silver berated himself angrily. He looked at the open door to see a garden leaving him slightly at ease, just looking at it made him feel tired but he did not complain. Instead he laid down, his short hair fanning the floor not knowing what to do and the worst part was that he was bored with nothing to do except sleep.

* * *

Umi smiled softly at Lily who was coughing badly now as the worst of the cold had decided to come.

"You really should rest Lily, it's not healthy to be moving around when you should be resting" Umi commented while helping Lily who was close to passing out.

"I know, but I don't want to be lazing about. Your father might scold me" Lily replied weakly before getting light headed, seeing this made Umi react and stopped her from falling or hitting the floor.

"Rest now, I don't care what they say your health is more important" Umi said softly as she helped Lily into her room and into her futon. Lily smiled weakly at Umi before she was given some medicine.

"Thank you" Lily smiles as she got drowsy from the medicine and began to fall asleep. Seeing that Umi nodded feeling relieved that Lily was now sleeping before leaving the room. On route she spotted Fuuta who immediately ran up to her.

"Lily's cold has taken a turn for the worst, so I've given her a stronger dose to help her get better. Although she will be asleep for a while" Umi admitted with a weak smile while Fuuta looks at her with worried eyes.

"Will she be okay?" he asks feeling sad about the whole thing, Umi smiled softly from his caring heart and pulled him close in order to hug him.

"It'll take time but she'll pull through, sadly her body is like mine and catches thing too easily causing her to be seriously ill" Umi explains leaving him more worried.

"I hope she gets well soon" Fuuta said as he looks at Umi "I would hate to see her miss you when you depart for the city in order to see the marriage opposition" he says sadly. Umi smiles softly.

"I'll see her before I leave, but don't think I don't know about her sneaking out of her room in the middle of the night just to tend to Ruby" she says with a light grin, Fuuta's face went red from being caught out.

"We weren't doing anything bad, she was just checking to see if he was okay that's all" Fuuta pleaded making her chuckle and pat his head lightly.

"Do not worry, I know she's worried but that's what worries me" she admits as she leans against the wall. Fuuta blinked in shock.

"But why Lady Umi?" Fuuta asks as he looks up at her, Umi looks at him and smiles softly.

"I believe Lily might get too attached to the little boy and end up broken hearted, alone even and vulnerable to the bitterness of the world" she says softly before biting her lip. "I would hate for that to happen to anyone" she comments leaving him brooding in silence before she pats his head.

"Worry not Fuuta, I'm sure things will turn out okay" Umi says before turning to see someone near the well. The person was a small black haired girl with metallic grey eyes with hints of brown in them. She had strange clothes compared to Lily and had a curious look on her face before turning to face Umi's direction making Umi blink. The girl immediately bowed respectfully to Umi before running away before she was spotted by anyone else, however what shocked her was that she looked like Lily but possessed a certain allure that had left Umi drawn to her. But how and why? Where did she come from? She was more surprised that she couldn't sense the girl in the area at all leaving her more confused.

"Lady Umi?" Fuuta asked breaking her out of her trail of thoughts "Is something wrong?" he asks looking worried, seeing that made her smile and shake her head.

"No Fuuta I'm fine" she replied politely before going to her room to get some rest.

* * *

Hours later Lily went out of her room feeling better than she was before, but she could still feel that her nose was still blocked to her dismay.

" _It is probably the season for flus_ " she thought grudgingly as she walked to the kitchen to get some water to drink, the flu seasons for were the worst for her. However she ventured into Silver's room with a mask that covered her mouth and nose to prevent herself from spreading her germs to anyone nearby, she looked at the spot where the plate would have been located if she has been well enough to leave it there and frowned slightly. She then walked briskly out the room leaving Silver confused as to why a person would just leave just like that, did they know about him? However before he could get up and look, Lily had entered the room once more after half an hour had passed. This in turn had left him trying to relax and close his eyes as he laid on the futon in order to make the person think that he was sleeping.

He almost stiffened as someone stroked his cheek before patting his head where his ears were lightly, that in turn left his face slightly flushed but did not respond. No that would raise some unwanted attention.

"Is he asleep?" The voice of the boy he remembered from before entered the doorway, silence echoed in the room followed by the shuffling of clothes. He then heard footsteps approach him leaving the fox slightly tense, why was there so much quiet?

* * *

"How are you feeling though? Shouldn't you be resting?" Fuuta asked as he looked at Lily who then shook her head slightly. She smiled even though her mouth was covered but her eyes showed that she was smiling.

"I'll be alright" Lily replied in a hoarse voice that left Fuuta frowning. Silver as he listened frowned mentally, why was she even up when she was sick?

"Just don't push yourself okay?" Fuuta asks as he pats her arms lightly, Lily gave Fuuta a thumbs up and giggled a bit even though it came out raspy.

"I won't but I was thinking that maybe you both can go fishing when he wakes up, I'm sure he'll like that don't you think?" Lily asks while redressing Silver's injury. Fuuta blinked and smiled.

"Yeah that's a great idea, I'm happy that his injures are getting better but he is human so I'll know that it'll take time for him to recover" Fuuta commented as he sat beside Lily with the bucket of water he had placed beside her so she can clean and dress the wound that was healing up.

"He's strong" Lily comments with a soft smile taking Silver by surprise at how she was still talking when she was sick, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. No it was how kind she was even to someone like him, but part of him grew slightly sad and disappointed. After all if they had all found out who and what he was. Would they still do all this? Would they still say such things? Silver could feel his eyes grow heavy even though his back was to them as he slept. He didn't want to feel all this, all this sense of not being alone and this warm feeling that continued to leave his chest aching with feelings that he had tried to push away to the point that it was almost hard to even look for it. Just what was this girl doing to him?

"He's stronger than any of us know" Lily's soft voice and kind words had left his heart skipping a beat at how she could say such things without even knowing a single thing about him, if they all knew they would have fled without a shadow of a doubt. After all that's what humans were, they scorned and cursed his kind without getting to know them. That's how his painful life began, waking up to see his brother worried about him and then it went straight to being hunted and scorned by humans. There was so much that he could take, so much hatred and he snapped without meaning to. The first person he had killed left him paralyzed with fear until his brother had encouraged him to think that they deserved it just like the other yōkai who tried to hunt them down. He could never forget what his brother had been through and almost didn't believe it until he saw the hatred in his brother's eyes. Who had very soon decided to turn this all into a game where they could play, them against the world. No one to stop them as long as they had the others back, sadly things he knew would have to end. No matter how he tried to squish his fear of blood, the very thing that left him shaking without knowing why. He could remember the day he first killed without meaning to, his hand stained and dripping with blood had shook so badly that screams of someone entered his mind leaving him in a state of panic. His breathing had started to escalate to the point that he was hyperventilating in front of his shocked brother who had watched him run away to escape not only the voices but the blood which he wanted desperately to wash off.

Now that he had brushed against deaths doors which had also left him shaking in fear, he didn't want to go near the darkness again. The never ending darkness of his mind terrified him enough, he didn't want to die even though he originally wanted to. No, but for some reason though being with this girl had left him slightly at ease to his shock. He could feel nothing but a sense of calm and wanted nothing more than to keep her close, knowing that she was shielding him away from the shadows in her worn way. Which in turn did seem silly after all why cower behind a pathetic human woman? He was a strong yōkai for heavens sake! He relied on no one, saw this world and its territories as a place to conquer with his brother, saw women as play things before he decided to get bored and throw them away, drank sake and did whatever he pleaded without taking orders from no one. But this nagging feeling even now refused to leave his mind, why after all this was he not satisfied? After all he had whatever he wanted and desired so what was it? What was missing? What was this hole in his chest? The never ending ache that refused to be filled or leave. No matter what he still continued to feel irritated and angry at how these feelings would never leave him no matter how many times he tries to push them away.

"I'll take you to the area where we fish once you get better, let's see who can get the most fish" Fuuta said with a grin while Lily smiled softly as she finished dressing the wound.

"Get well soon" Lily said her voice above a whisper as she strokes Silver's head in a caring manner leaving Silver once again feeling warm and comforted. There was something about this girl, something he was missing and he wanted to know what was as it left him feeling conflicted about the whole thing. Part of him wanted to lean against her hand and nuzzle it slightly but refused and stayed still, no he had to play the sleepy patient to his dismay. But there was a bright side; once he was better he could always take her with him. Yes, he'll do that and then once he grew bored of her eventfully, then as time went by he'll discard her or kill her. Part of him then froze from that word, but why? Why was something in him telling him not to hurt her in anyway?

By the time he woke up, it was morning which meant that he didn't see her face. Once thing that did bother him was why she would always come at night when he was suppose to be asleep?

* * *

Lily winced as Umi had as expected scolded her for being up at night when she should have been resting.

"I appreciate the food you've made for us but this is your health we're talking about Lily!" Umi said sternly while Lily looked at her.

"I know I was just making sure that he was okay, after all seeing that he is okay is my responsibility" Lily replied weakly leaving Umi to stand and huff while her hands were in her hips.

"Lily tonight do not go into his room okay, Fuuta will deal with changing and washing the injury alright?" Umi asked sternly causing Lily to look up in shock "No buts! This is your health we are talking about! And I will not stand for you to ruin it just to stay up at night just to treat a patient" the older teen warned leaving Lily wincing before she nodded slightly.

"Alright" Lily replied on a hoarse voice leaving Umi to sigh.

"Go and rest now Lily after all I want to see you before I go you know" Umi said in a grudging tone. Lily's head looked at her shocked.

"I'm going to the city later on to see a family that has a son that wants to marry me" Umi explained with a smile leaving Lily sad, seeing this made the older teen smile softly and hugged regardless of the fact that Lily was sick.

"Won't pull that face, marriage isn't a scary thing and on the bright side I'll be able to have a family of my own. Given how unlucky I was earlier in life" Umi replied feeling sad.

"My mother like my sister was hated by people who had spread foul rumors about us, saying that we destroyed their crops, cursed them and their lively hood. That we talk to demons and conspire with them even though we can see and talk to the spirits who cannot be seen by normal eyes" Umi explained. "It was one month before my mother's death that my father had showed up, not knowing that why he was there but ended up saving mother and sister from the angry villagers. He stood up for them leaving the villagers shocked before they began to question things. For mother always had crops that thrived since she used her powers and kept the food and medicine herbs she grew safe. Was always aware of things thanks to the spirits and could heal people leaving people thinking that she was a demon or something" Umi said as she sat down, a sad smile bloomed on her face.

"No matter how many times sister had tried to talk and reason with the children around her who tried to bully her they never listened, for their parents were always right to them. Mother was truly grateful for this man and ended up falling in love with him, not knowing that he had done a lot of bad things. Had cheated death using a power but mother paid no heed to the people who had stared to the rumors. He didn't stay long but it was a memorial time she cherished dearly, sadly a month had passed and she was pregnant with an illegitimate child even though she had widowed before due to the ones who started the rumors, they had killed him for reasons beyond her. Was it to hurt her she never knew nor did she show that she knew? However just before she died she somehow used her power to send me into my sister and told her to run just as the man from the family that started the rumors had showed up to kill her. He had called her a whore who would just allow such an evil man that killed without remorse to sleep with her, my sister carrying a one month old inside her had sadly watched this man kill her in cold blood. By the time I grew older I had then found out that my father and the man's brother had found out that mother was in danger and tried to stop the man but it was too late, my father who was hated had been slain by the brother who had then went to confront the man. I also discovered that the man had been slain by his own blood for things that were unspeakable" Umi explained, shaking slightly from the memory. Lily as she listened grew more sad at how bloody and twisted her history had been, Umi then looked at Lily with a soft smile.

"It's hard when people live unlucky lives but to then also find out that the ones who ruined your lives were also the ones who are your distant relatives stings even more" Lily's eyes went wide in horror not believing what she was hearing, to think that her own family would also want to take them down. But why? What possessed them to do such a thing?!

"They had been tricked and lied to by a woman no a demoness who promised them power and that they would be the head of the household if they could kill us all" Umi fiddled with the sleeve of her yukata, Lily immediately frowned from the description. So Zerla too had tried to end it only she used her distant family that was from another branch to do it, how cowardly. "Even though I am the last in my family, I won't be for long... I can only hope" Umi said while smiling softly leaving Lily in a state of awe, surprise and hope. Knowing that after all she had gone through, she still tried to persevere no matter what.

"Demons might have ruined the home that I had moved to after I left the woodcutter's home at an early age, and I might have lost my sister who like me had suffered hunger and thirst that day I was born, but the fact that she gave her life up just to let me live. Not asking for anything in return no matter what, the one who even in death had stayed with me without crossing over" she smiled softly "I am more than grateful for what she has done" Umi commented as she saw her sister smiling softly. Lily smiled as well before hugging a chuckling Umi.

"Yes in a way I am blessed for I would never have met you Lily" Umi commented feeling nothing but happiness and content.

"I wish you luck for the future" Lily spoke as they continued to sit on the porch.

* * *

"Promise me that you'll be here when I get back" Umi said as she looked at Lily who in turn shrugged.

"Can't make any promises, you never know what would happen" Lily replied cryptically making Umi roll her eyes playfully, she moved closer and kissed Lily's forehead.

"Stay safe you two. I'll tell you what happened once I come back" Umi said as she went on her horse while wearing make up and a decorative kimono.

"Bye Lady Umi!" Fuuta waved while Lily smiled.

"Behave yourself!" Lily called making Umi laugh at what she was suggesting.

"Whatever do you mean?" Umi cackled with glee, she was going to miss the playful banter between them.

Lily waved at Umi as she left on her horse while standing beside Fuuta, Lily smiled softly as she felt a sense of sadness and yet happiness.

"It's time for me to go" Lily commented once Umi was out of sight, Fuuta hearing this looked at her sharply.

"But why?! Didn't you promise-?" Lily hugged him lightly.

"I made no such promise Fuuta, just watch over Ruby for me please" Lily said with a soft smile that left Fuuta really sad.

"I'm going to miss you, will you come back soon?" he asked with hopeful eyes, Lily smiled at him.

"With luck I might" she winks leaving him grinning before he hugged her once more.

"I'll look forward to that day" he said, his voice muffled by her clothes. Lily said nothing and allowed him to hug her.

* * *

" _She's not here today either_ " Silver said grudgingly until he spotted Fuuta.

"Hey where's Umi?" Silver asked bluntly causing Fuuta to narrow his eyes at him, however instead of lashing out he remembered Lily's request.

"It's Lady Umi Ruby, honestly you have a potty mouth" he mutters as he looks at Silver. "Lady Umi's getting ready to leave for the city, she's going to see a family about marriage" Fuuta said with a soft smile. Silver said nothing instead he stared blankly at the boy in front of him.

"She'll be married into a rich family and have a big house, servants and everything she'll ever want. I can't wait to see her get married since that would mean that she would get a family of her own" Fuuta commented with a grin. "Lady Umi was really unlucky no thanks to yōkai-" Silver released a loud yawn that almost made Fuuta give him a sour look.

"Jeez you're just a kid, honestly" Fuuta stood up and went to sort out Silver's shoulder. "It's almost healed now which is good, be thankful that we had the medicine or you'd be in trouble...speaking off" Fuuta paused causing Silver to look at him. "You never did say thank you" Fuuta commented with a frown. Silver almost twitched in anger.

" _After what you humans did to me! You expect me to be thankful?! The cheek! He's lucky I'm pretending to be human or I'd have slit his throat!_ " Silver seethed in anger.

"Why is that?" Fuuta asked as he looked at Silver who's right eye almost twitched.

"..." Silver just started at him and didn't comment causing Fuuta to sigh.

"You know that you should be thankful right, after all according to Lady Umi things happen for a reason. Maybe this life threatening injury was a wake up call or something" Fuuta mused as he tucked a very disturbed Silver into bed, after all he was perfectly fine in regards to sorting himself out in bed.

"Lady Umi said that you get a chill in your chest from time to time if it's exposed, best see a physician if it gets too much" Silver's eyes almost went wide in shock. Was he that obvious?

Seeing that Silver wasn't going respond, Fuuta had gotten up and waved.

"Have a nice evening Ruby, if you need anything come find me" he said before leaving the room once he was out did he close the door.

Once Silver was alone did he sigh in relief, part of him was still on edge without knowing why. Maybe it was the fact that the girl he wanted to take was getting married.

That was something that made him sick to his stomach after all, some part of him was telling him that there had to be a mistake but why? Why this utter interest after all humans were so breakable? They die too easily from anything... maybe it was better to get rid of her all together so he wouldn't have to look at her knowing that she was going to be another man's wife.

Silver as soon as it was near dawn changed back to his normal form, spying no plate left him tense. The red head felt sad and disappointed by the whole thing, but knowing that he was going to get her now that he was well had made him smirk.

He immediately caught her scent and felt his smirk grow wider.

"Gotcha girl" he said in a low tone before going after her.

* * *

Lily seeing that it was dawn had snuck out the house in her shoes. Holding her stuff she sighed as she walked into the woods, hoping that a yōkai wasn't nearby but what she didn't know was that Silver was moving after her in a stealthy manner.

" _Human girl, you're the one I want...you'll do for now until I get bored of you_ " Silver muttered mentally as he was about to grab her.

Lily as she walked started to get a burning sensation in her chest causing her to bend over and cry out in pain, clutching her chest as she collapsed to the point that she was sitting on her legs.

" _LILY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ " Lily gasped and panted in pain as her face touched the ground, she knew that voice anywhere. That voice belonged to the Silver in her time. He was trying to reach her now of all times just when she was trying to move to another location in hopes of finding a Time Gate. The Silver of this time froze and felt his body shake in shock and horror from seeing her hunched over in pain, he didn't know about human illnesses but he did know that it was worrying. However before he could do anything he watched her get up shakily causing Silver to feel a tug at his heart, he wanted to help her. The red head wanted to get her somewhere to get her pain treated but he didn't know why. She was just a human right so why bother?

Silver watched her stagger as her legs shook while walking, hearing a wolf's footsteps he turned to glare at the wolf and threw foxfire at the wolf causing it to run off. Lily blinked and turned to where the light had been while she was panting heavily, shocked that there was foxfire and began to look round to see no one. Silver before she looked at his direction had vanished.

" _I just wanted to play with you, I never wanted you to die...is that so strange? For a yōkai like me to care for a human?_ "

* * *

Lily after recovering had managed to reach a small withered stone shrine and sighed loudly.

"Grandma...how is that going to take me home? You broke it!" she whined loudly knowing that her grandmother was probably laughing at her for even approaching something that had been wrecked.

" _Nice try my darling grandchild but I'm not letting you leave so easily~!_ " She could almost hear the cynical cryptic response leaving her to do nothing but groan, she now sat down while she pondering on how to even deal with such a dilemma after all she had to get home before she mucked up anymore of this time period.

 **Hours later**

"FREEEEAAAAAKKIIIIING HEEEEEEELLLL GRAAAAAAAAANNNDMAAAAAAA!" Lily screamed in feeling agitated and angry at how she was unable to find a solution. Instead a bag of what seemed to be sake and tins of peaches had appeared beside Lily to her dismay.

"OH SO YOU CAN SEND THIS BUT NOT BRING ME HOME?! THANKS A LOT GRANDMAAAA!" Lily yelled in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey human why are you screaming?" asked a male voice that left her pausing causing Lily to turn her head to see a red haired demon with horns.

"Errm... who are you?" Lily asked blankly making the demon blink in shock.


	29. Chapter 25: I'm Dealing With A Child Ins

The demon stared at her oddly before opening a tin that he spotted from her bag. Lily narrowing her eyes as she almost recognized the tin.

"Excuse me? But did you take that from my bag?" Lily asked coldly, the demon shrugged after he stopped to look at her.

"Didn't seem like you needed it, this is good-OW!" the demon cried as Lily smacked him on the head.

"Don't you know that it's rude to take what's not yours to take?!" She scolded as she pinched his ear making him yelp in pain. "Never! And I mean NEVER take without asking you stupid thieving demon! Are you out of your mind?" She scolded before taking the tin and pushed him to the floor with one shove.

"Honestly _stealing from one person is like stealing from everyone, in fact it's also like stealing from yourself as well"_ Lily snapped while giving him a scolding look to show how annoyed she was as she leered at the open can before picking her bag up

 _"Do you know who I am?"_ the yōkai asked in an arrogant tone; just seeing her speaking and reacting to him like that without showing any fear or hatred because of his appearance had left him intrigued if slightly amused, part of him was unsure if she was being brave or plain stupid.

" _As if I give a damn you moron! Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be_ " Lily barked before walking away from him. Lily was forced to stop when he grabbed her shoulder which left him turning to glare at him.

"WHAT?! WHAT NOW?!" Lily screamed in anger which left him immediately releasing her before he realised who she was.

"I decided human, come with me to the human village I'm looking for someone" the demon said with a smirk however Lily wasn't smiling, instead-

"GHAAAOOOW!" the demon cried out in pain as he hobbled on one leg due to the fact that she had kicked his leg.

"The idea is to ask someone" She said darkly as she glares at him. "If you want me to come with you then ask, but if I say no then get the hint weird boy that I am not interested" Lily snapped before turning her head and then resumed her journey, after all coming here was a waste of time so she had might as well see how Umi, Fuuta and Sakura are doing.

"Hey! Hey! You don't go until I say you go!" the demon snapped before she turned to glare at him.

"And what if I don't give a flying damn and say no? Then what?" Lily snapped before getting in his face, he said nothing causing her to scoff "Just what I thought" Lily without saying anything else began to walk once more to the village, the demon however paused before a wide grin formed on his face while his cheeks went red. For a human she wasn't so bad, in fact she reminded him of... his brother.

* * *

Lily grumbled as she felt his presence follow her all the way to the capital. It was starting to get on her nerves that he would just walk side by side for a bit before walking behind her, at times she had to turn and slap his hand away from her bag since he would always go after the can of peaches.

"For the last time no I am not helping you so stop following me Akura-ou!" Lily snapped before they entered the capital. Akura-ou blinked before yelping at her.

"So you do know who I am?" he asked loudly causing her to groan.

"Of course I do, I saw a wanted poster at a water Goddess' shrine you idiot! Last thing I want is to die because they assume that I am an accomplice so go away!" Lily ranted

"Woman hand me a-" Lily saw red and turned to face him.

"SHUT THE-" a loud bang blocked her next word "-UP!" Lily screamed while Akura-ou and some people who were listening had turned to look at her fuming. The demon was stunned that such words could come from a human much less a female.

"Look I have-"

"Hey is that a demon?" asked a male causing Lily to mentally whine before slapping a talisman that says 'air' on it, this caused Akura-ou to 'vanish' into thin air.

"What did you do to me human?!" Akura-ou screamed as he looked at her.

"Look just don't annoy me okay, and anyways why are you coming to the capital to begin with?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Woman hunting" he smirked while lifting his hand up so she could hand him a peach tin, Lily's face however went red in anger before she growled to his surprise.

"YOU SHAMELESS MAN WHORE!" Lily roared before she sent him flying with dragon's howl, all people could see was a hole and an angry girl so they shrugged as it wasn't their business. Moments later he came running back to where she was and glared.

"WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM HUMAN?!" Akura-ou glared before she slapped him hard on the right side of his face. He blinked in shock as he held his face.

"If you want a woman to not get scared of you or the towns folk to go running in fear because you like to scare them, then stop it! This talisman is the only thing stopping them from freaking out but to them I am a crazy person talking to myself so please spare me less of a headache that I am no getting from just having to deal with your childish antics" Lily whined. Akura-ou blinked before grinning.

"Good idea! This way I can see what type of girl Silver likes!" Lily blinks.

"Say what?" Lily tilts her head "You mean to tell me that you've been doing all this just to see what type of girl he likes, but why?" Lily asks with curious eyes as they walk.

"You see this fox has a habit" Akura-ou said with a smirk not knowing why he was saying this but somehow this girl didn't seem all that bad.

"A habit?" Lily asks bluntly.

"He has a habit of hiding his important things, while I on the other hand like to find out those things and take them from him" Lily glares.

"It explains why you like to steal my tin peaches" she growled before snatching the can he took out of her bag back and slapped his hand causing him to frown at her.

"After taking away his precious things, he would always look at me with either an annoyed face or an angry one and say 'Not you again Akura-ou' just seeing his expression is something I like seeing from time to time" Akura-ou confessed with a small smile while Lily glared.

"Charming" she scowled before bopping sweet tea that was in a cup on his head, he frowned at her before taking it. "What no thank you?" she asked coldly.

"Why should I have to lower myself to thanking a human-"

"I didn't have to give you it so at least be grateful" she said darkly "And anyways, if you keep this act up with your brother then he'll end up hating you for it" Lily said as she sipped her own tea.

"Humans are creatures that irritate me, especially their scared expressions and not to mention they are too weak to fight back. They break easily which ruins the fun as well" he said with a frown.

"Then why bother?" Lily asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well given that I heard that my brother has some relationship with a human, it's left me interested to see what type of person she is" Akura-ou commented with a grin. Lily sighed as she took a can out, his eyes lit up before she placed her free hand up.

"Nah ah! You have to promise to not cause any trouble for me or anyone else got it? And you have to work on your manners or I'm taking it away from you! Is that understood?" Lily warned causing him to grumble.

"You're no fun" he muttered "Fine I'll behave" he said loudly as he leaned back, hearing his honesty she had handed him the can.

"What do you say for the can?" she asks sternly leaving him to frown.

"Thank you" he mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you from the fact that you are mumbling" Lily said sharply

"Thank you!" Akura-ou yelled, hearing this made her smirk and nod.

"Better and you are welcome Akura-ou" Lily smiles taking him by surprise as he realizes that she had got to him, however her smile also threw him off given how bright it was.

"Let's go up there!" Akura-ou pointed to the tower, seeing it made Lily's eyes to go... oh shoot.

* * *

Lily almost shivers from looking down from the tower, knowing that there was one thing that would terrify her and that was heights. Especially if she had no means of being able to stop herself from falling to her death plus it was hard to stay calm even though Akura-ou was having fun. What's worse, she had used the last blank talisman to make him invisible.

"This is great! I can probably see my brother from here!" Akura-ou yelled with glee. "They all look like ants from up here!"

"But this is too high, I don't like it what if we fall?" Lily screamed as she looks at him. Akura-ou looks at her before grinning.

"You're right" he jumps off the tower causing Lily's eyes to go wide in shock.

"What are you doing?! Get me down from here!" Lily screams as her body starts to shake as she grabs the bar that would prevent her from falling off, he almost staggers as he lands and looks up.

"What are you doing up there still?" he asks with a frown, hearing this made Lily's eye go wide.

"Seriously?! I can't get down you idiot!" Lily shrieks as he looks at her, she almost shook while her head grew slightly dizzy from being this high up.

"Why not jump?" Lily gasped while her eyes widen in horror.

"I'll die! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Lily cries as she yells where she is standing. Very soon people look up and gasp from seeing a girl holding the wooden edges. Akura-ou frowns at how she attracted attention and is about to destroy the bottom part of the building until a scream catches his attention. The red haired demon looks up and gawks as a few demons appear in order to try and attack her.

Lily panics as she leans her back on the railing as the demons look at her with hunger filled eyes.

"Don't be shy human girl, we won't bite much" said a winged demon with disturbing eyes.

"We only want to live forever" the second demon that looked like a deformed troll crawled towards her slowly leaving Lily in a state of panic.

"Demons!" a male human below the tower screams in fear causing some humans to disburse knowing that they didn't want to die, why couldn't have the demons come some other day when they weren't holding a celebration to welcome the spring?

"Just go away!" Lily cried while not knowing what Akura-ou was doing, the demon in question was looking up in shock still not believing what was going on. He frowned at how the demons were looking at her and didn't even know why they were bothering.

"Child of a Celestial Dragon, do you think we'll leave you alone?" the winged demon chuckled throatily.

"There's a price on your head for killing you, apparently your family has been very naughty haven't they?" the troll asked before Lily leaned a bit more on the rail, sadly she leaned too much causing her to fall backwards. The crowd below gasps before she grabs the ledge for dear life, still it did not put them at ease.

Lily was whimpering slightly from the pain and fear, she didn't want to die.

"She said that if we kill you and drink you blood that we'll live forever, think about it all the possibilities?" the troll laughed as he moved closer in a spider like manner. Lily continued to whimper as her hands started to get so sweaty to the point that she was slowly slipping off the ledge.

Akura-ou now having enough with the demons was about to destroy the tower until a loud scream hit his ears. He looked up only to feel his heart plummet- Lily had fallen from the tower and was now falling down towards the floor; the worst part was how fast she was falling after all she was human so she could die right?

* * *

" _Someone help me!_ " Lily cried mentally as fear of dying entered her mind, at this rate she was not going to make it since she couldn't use her powers in public. Humans would not understand and Akura-ou would get suspicious enough to want to kill her just like the demons were. Lily was at a loss of what do to, should she create an illusion and then use her powers or should she risk it? She didn't know and it wouldn't be long until she was hit by something.

Without warning water shot out from below Lily taking her and everyone else by surprise as it breaks her fall. Lily at that moment had felt a whoosh of air had been forced out of her lungs from the sudden impact and looks down to see Umi looking up at her from her hiding spot by the trees. Lily now realizing that it was Umi had grinned weakly knowing that she had a lucky break as Umi helps her down. However the demons without them noticing were picked up by someone in mid air. Sadly their fate had been sealed and were reduced to a bloody mess.

"You are impossible" Umi shakes her head while smiling at a sheepish looking Lily. Akura-ou once he was done had rushed over to makes sure that she's okay without knowing why, after all she was a human so why should he even feel the slightest bit worried about her? Was it because she reminded him of his brother?

He shouldn't care much given that the whole reason for being in the capital was to locate this girl that had his brother's eye to begin with.

Very soon Akura-ou spots the Lily who was talking to someone who look almost exactly like the other to his surprise. His eyes were raised from what he was seeing given that it shouldn't be possible unless they were twins, but that was impossible given that they had a height difference while one looked more mature and older compared to the other.

"Sorry" Lily scratches her short hair still looking sheepish as she chuckles, Umi shakes her head while looking at Lily.

"I am surprised that you are here when I asked for you to stay at the house" Umi commented with a stern look.

"I had something to do so I couldn't stay at the house for too long" Lily admitted weakly. "The time gate turned out to be destroyed when I found it" This left Umi speechless from the information, she was sure that it was still intact so who could have done that?

"Hmm, do you want to head back?" Umi asks as she gives Lily her spare floral haori. Lily immediately thanks her in reply.

"Sure, how's Fuuta and everyone?" Lily asked as she looks at Umi.

"I don't know, I was just caught in a landslide" Lily grimaces at what happened. She was no stranger to how the previous one occurred.

"I know it was you who saved me from the first one though" This stops Lily from walking so she could look at the woman in front, Umi on the other hand turns around and smiles.

"You have my thanks" Lily now smiles in reply as she walks in order to match Umi's pace.

Meanwhile Akura-ou as he watched them interact was still in shock to see how identical they looked. Were they family?

" _I don't even know the girl's name_ " Akura-ou blinked and looked down at the can that Lily had given to him, it was odd that he would even bend to a human's will but her mannerisms left him acting without thinking. She was an interesting human to say the least and maybe just maybe, he should go and look for her again sometime once he finds out about her name.

"Master Akura-ou I have news about the human that your brother has been with" This made Akura-ou turn to look at the fur ball demon, a wide grin now appears on his face.

"What is it?" he asks feeling eager to capture the human girl.

"Her name is Umi Hikari, she is known for her beauty and hidden talents" This left Akura-ou more interested.

"What kind of talents?" he asks with a grin.

"Some say she can see spirits" The fur ball looks up at his now smirking master.

"Well well looks like we have a miko right?" Akura-ou asked as he took another peach from the tin.

"No master she's a spirit medium" This almost took him by surprise.

"What my brother could see in a human girl like her is beyond me, but in the mean time bring her to me is that understood?"

"Yes Master" The fur ball bowed before leaving.

" _Looks like I'll be playing with you some other time nameless girl_ "


	30. Chapter 26: It's Been Nice Knowing You

"LILY!" Fuuta cried as he ran out the house and hugged a smiling Lily.

"How are you Fuuta?" Lily asked as she hugged back.

"You've been gone a way for months!" Fuuta cried "I was worried about you" Hearing this took her by surprise.

"That can't be right, it took me a few days to get to the shrine and another few to get back" Lily said with a confused look. Umi and Fuuta were shocked from her words while Sakura frowns.

" _Maybe the gate even though it's been broken could only move you for a few months_ " Sakura suggested, Lily bit her lip and sighed.

"Maybe" Lily slumped. "But I am tired" Lily admitted as she looked at them.

"Go and get some rest okay?" Umi gestured Lily to go into the room she had slept in before, we can talk later alright"

"Ah but what about the guy you were meeting?" Lily asked as Umi pushed her, Umi immediately showed the younger female a disturbed look.

"He was a pervert and wanted to grope me" Lily's eyes went wide before feeling herself grow sick.

"Gross!" Lily whined causing Umi to chuckle.

"I ended up kicking him and said that I would never marry a man who sees women as objects" Lily blanches in shock.

"Isn't that going to cost you?" Lily asked now feeling worry enter her system, Umi however smirked.

"True, but I was then shortly before I left given a better marriage offer. The dowry is even better as well so I'll be able to manage whenever it is necessary" Umi commented as she smirked, Lily however frowned.

"What is it with people and money" Lily blinks from the pat on her head.

"If anything were to happen to my husband due to the curse, I'll be able to manage and support our children. Does that satisfy you now?" Umi asked with a chuckle that left Lily grinning.

"Yeah..."

"By the way I heard Ruby went missing" Lily blanched a bit.

"Are you serious?! Jeez he's so hasty to run around" Lily muttered darkly, this made Umi smirk before she took out the sake jar.

"You may not know this but I don't get drunk" Umi frowned causing Lily to laugh.

"Neither can I" Lily commented "I was eating six bean buns that were laced with strong sake and I was still sober" Lily smirked while feeling embarrassed for not knowing that they were alcoholic, Umi smirked as well.

"The people around here call me abnormal for being the only one who cannot get drunk either" Umi added before looking at Lily "Do you have someone who has enchanted your heart?" Lily blinked before looking away slightly, her eyes then went to the bracelet Silver had given her when they were children and fingered the metal lightly. Seeing this look left Umi smiling as she guessed that was a yes.

'Treasure that love Lily, it'll take a while but I am sure that things will turn out well" Umi hugged Lily who felt sad even though she was smiling.

"I lost him once Umi" Lily said meekly "Can I truly let myself be vulnerable to someone who might die again?" Umi closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Lily's pain.

"If he is determined to fight death for you then he must love you, that is unusual to say the least but he must be a keeper" Umi chuckles, Lily Looks up and smiles softly.

"Yeah... he must be" Lily said with tired eyes now happy to be back at the village.

* * *

Silver rushed into the building his brother was in and opened the doors to the room before grabbing his swords.

"I'm ready to play" Silver said with a dark smile that left Akura-ou smirking.

"That's great brother, so has your love sickness passed then?" Akura-ou asked as he looked at Silver, who in turn paused before turning to look at his brother. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"What did you say? Me love sick? What utter nonsense brother who told you that?" Silver asked crossly.

"This fur ball did-" Silver glared as he threw fire at the fur ball's hat.

"Shut your mouth you vermin! As if I am love sick me? Of all people? As if!" Silver yelled darkly before going up the fur ball who was now shivering in fear.

"Oh leave him, he does often give me reliable information"

"Like what? What's so useful about his words? For all we know he could be lying" Silver bit as he prepared to torch the small yōkai.

"Like for example, the fact that you were wounded by the War God and was treated by a human girl named Umi" Silver froze for a second before his eyes narrowed. He didn't know why but some part of him reacted to girl from his memory, in a way it reminded him of the fan he holds in his persons which in a way was confusing. She was not a fan but a human girl who was weak and could die at any time, but then if that was true... then why did he save her?

"Apparently she is marrying in three days so I want to catch this beauty who is known to have a connection with the spirits" Akura-ou commented.

"Sounds utterly boring brother? Why bother with such an easy game?"

"Why not? The thrill of what could oppose me is amusing to say the least and besides would you like to take a look with me Silver?" Akura-ou asked with an eager smile.

"Nah, it's just another boring game" Silver muttered darkly before yawning.

"So it's okay if I do whatever I want with her?" Akura-ou asked with a smirk, Silver in turn looked at him and frowned.

"Do what you like, I don't give a damn" Silver replied darkly even though some part of him did not like the thought of Akura-ou near her.

"Oh and before you leave I found something interesting" Akura-ou piped up causing Silver to raise a brow.

"What is it now brother?" Silver asked dully before seeing his brother smirk while his eyes showed that he was both amused and interested in something which in turn left Silver puzzled.

"I spotted a human girl only she was an odd sort of human" Silver blinked in shock.

"How so?"

"Well she would always fight me on every thing I say, she had slapped me when I tried to steal and had raised her voice at me for taking her stuff. Not once was she scared of me and would always respond in a cold tone when I asked her if she knew who I was" Akura-ou laughed "To think that a human is actually that feisty is really interesting. I think after Umi I'll go after her" Akura-ou added as he leaned back on his seat. Silver however felt his heart plummet without knowing why, in a way he knew exactly who this girl was- it was Umi.

Just hearing his brother talk about Umi had took Silver by surprise. To think that Umi would be bold enough as to fight back against his brother and survive was a miracle.

"I wonder how long I can play with that girl before I grow tired of her smart mouth?" this didn't sit well with Silver "In fact being with that girl reminded me of you in a way" the fox blinked.

"How so?"

"You are both stubborn and feisty" Akura-ou smirked causing Silver to scowl.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't stealing my stuff" Silver muttered darkly.

"She did tell me off about stealing from you though which is odd for a human, saying that stealing from one person is like stealing from everyone else including myself. What a funny girl, in fact oddly enough I didn't even catch her name but I do think that she would be an interesting catch" Silver almost went sick from the look in his brother's eyes. "Her smile though" Silver looked at him.

"It left me wanting to see more of it, I wonder what effect she would have on you" Akura-ou pondered while Silver looked at him with pensive eyes.

"Whatever" Silver muttered before walking away, Akura-ou blinked before smirking to himself. He didn't know why but that girl and her look alike did seem very interesting to say the least but he was not going to tell his brother that.

* * *

Silver when he was alone punched the wall; his hair flew behind him as he glared at it. To think that his brother was now bewitched by this girl Umi left him angry. Although he was relieved that she wasn't hurt or captured by his brother since that would mean certain death.

He sighed before his mind went to the wedding, three days she was getting married and then she would be gone. However... what if he got to her before his brother did? A smirk appeared on his face from the thought of having her as his prize.

His brother wouldn't have to know and just thinking that made Silver shiver with the thought of going behind Akura-ou's back just to get her, Silver then took out his fan and looked at it. His fingers grazed the item not knowing that there was longing in them but his heart did seem sad. Why would this faceless person in his dreams enter his mind now? Did he know this person from somewhere?

* * *

"Lily are you okay?" Fuuta asked as he entered the room, Lily looks up from reading and smiles.

"A bit tired but I'll manage, what about you?" she asks with a sincere smile.

"I'm okay, I really did miss you though" Lily smiles and hugs him.

"I miss you and Umi as well" Lily says hearing this made him smile.

"Umi's bathing at the moment so we can have dinner before parting right?" Fuuta asked eagerly, Lily nods.

"I have time" Lily shrugs with a smile causing him to grin. Without warning the light from the candles went out to their surprise.

"Are you... Umi?" said a sinister voice that chuckled as it emerged from the shadows. Lily's eyes went wide from seeing the yōkai as it started to claw from the darkness towards her.

"Master Akura-ou wants to-" before it could finish it's words Umi had appeared with a knife attached to her spear. Without hesitation she slashed it's head off from it's shoulders, her eyes narrowed and filled with hate towards the severed yōkai.

"A surprise attack from behind? Very gutsy but beware, you will not be able to get married this easy. My Lord Akura-ou is coming for you" the demon said before dying. Umi however felt her eyes harden at the name, how did he find her and why would he want her?

"Clean this place up immediately" the head of the household barked, just seeing the dead body left people in the household in a state of panic while Lily tried to calm Umi down.

* * *

"This is bad" Umi's adopted father said with a brooding look. "For a thing to happen the night before your wedding..." he said while looking down from where he say.

"And the messenger came not too long ago. If something were to happen I would not be able to extend the date no matter what happens otherwise I'll lose my head" Umi looks down while Lily holds her hand.

"We will do as planned" Umi said darkly, her eyes narrowed but void of emotions. Yes she did not hate at all the yōkai but the ones who she did hate the ones who would hurt for their own pleasure.

"Are you sure that's all right Umi?" her father asked with worried eyes.

"Yes father" Umi bowed in respect before Lily narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Lily barked causing everyone to look at her.

"It is too dangerous! If you go out there you're putting your life on the line, if you die then there would be nothing to gain but pain and the nobles won't care! They just see something pretty they'll want it, but once it's gone they won't care they'll just look somewhere else" Umi bit her lip as she looked down knowing that Lily was right. "So please reconsider. Your life Umi is something precious, it's more important than losing it just so you could get married. Akura-ou is dangerous and is no ordinary yōkai. You of all people should know how dangerous he is Umi" Lily stressed as she looked at her distant relative, even Sakura was worried about her sister even though she could only be seen by Lily and Umi.

"What would you know outsider? I don't even know why you are here talking to us" the father said coldly, Lily's eyes however rooted him to the spot.

"I care about Umi's welfare and to prove it" Lily stood up taking Umi by surprise "Let me be her decoy. Tomorrow I'll be the one sitting in the palanquin in Umi's stead!" Lily said while placing a hand to her heart. "Once I act as her decoy the yōkai will come after me, not her" Lily explained. Umi however stood up with anger in her eyes.

"Absolutely not!" She barked before her adopted father could speak. "I will not have you sacrifice your life for mine! It's not worth it" Umi's body shook as she looked at Lily who blinked before a smile bloomed on her face.

"Umi, it'll be alright" She pats her relatives shoulders "You deserve this happiness after everything that has happened. Yes there will be problems but as long as you remain true and kind, good things will happen. Just trust me to help you marry a man who will love you for you, or are you chicken?" Lily taunted causing Umi's right brow to twitch.

"Really you are going there?" Umi asked before a cold chuckle escaped her lips.

"Yeah... I am!" Lily responded to the challenge causing both females to laugh.

By the time the maids were done Lily had approached Umi, her adopted father and Fuuta who were shocked to see Lily as she now looked like Umi completely, seeing this left Umi saddened for seeing Lily was as if she was seeing a part of herself being prepared for slaughter just so she could be happy. It left Umi sick with guilt until Lily held her hand and smiled.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see" Lily winked causing Umi to blink before turning her head to the side.

* * *

"Umi can I ask a favour?" Lily asked causing Umi to look at her with worried eyes.

"What is it?" Umi approached the girl who looked shy.

"Do you have a ribbon that cuts? Mine is at home" Lily admitted with a weak smile, Umi was left speechless from the question.

"But why?" Umi asked as she got the grey ribbon out she watched Lily tie her hair up. Umi gasped quietly as she saw the long hair that was once on Lily's head drop to the ground in a heap. Feeling the air now touch her neck, Lily then turned to look at Umi.

"If I am going into this, I want to be me or at least different you know. Plus long hair just gets in the way at times" Lily grins causing Umi to shake her head and smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" Umi asks before hugging and kissing Lily's head in a motherly manner. "I don't want to lose you Lily, must you go?" she asks feeling sadness enter her heart.

"Yes Umi, if I don't... then there's no guarantee that you'll survive. I'm not risking your life over this" Lily said with determined eyes. "Umi... just remember I would never turn my back on a friend who is in need of help, even though we don't even know each other well. It's strange, but to me it feels as if I do know you. To me, you are a sister that I never had" Umi's heart twinge from the confession and felt herself smile while she tried to remain strong "I would never want your happiness to be destroyed by some demons who think that they are better than anyone and want to hurt because they think they can" Lily says with a determined smile that left Umi sobbing. Lily and Sakura smile before hugging the cry woman.

"Thank you Lily" Umi wept before hugging a chuckling Lily.

" _Travel safe! We will all miss you!_ " Sakura hugged Lily who accepted the gesture.

"With luck I will, just make sure to be happy okay" Lily winks at Umi who smiles softly even though her eyes were sad.

* * *

Now dressed Lily was now seated in the palanquin that was being taken down a path to the place where Umi was being married. Lily as she looked back waved and gave them her biggest smile, sadly this left Umi dealing with tears that would not stop falling.

Why did she feel that something bad was going to happen to Lily?


	31. Chapter 27: Kidnappers and rants

Silver started to twitch in his sleep as he turned over from time to time.

" _I... why can't I sleep?_ " Silver pondered as he tried to fight the urge to stay awake " _Is there something wrong with me? Why won't my heart settle?_ " he asked grudgingly as he now saw no reason to sleep anymore. His mind went to the soft hand that touched and held him when he had been near deaths doors that moment of weakness had left him feeling confused as to why his heart was hurting from being away from her.

" _How could I fail in capturing and killing this girl?_ " he berated himself as he looked up from where he was sitting. Just then he smirks in a devious manner as he gets up.

" _I failed once... but who's to say that I won't fail in killing one measly girl again? Just you wait Umi... I'll be more than happy to tear you apart until there's nothing left_ " Silver comments with glee as he pushed the pain away

"You may have caught me off guard but it won't happen again... I'll make sure of that. I am done... done with this disgusting mood that you put me in, this unusual behaviour that you cursed me with. It'll be over once I slice you into a thousand pieces with my bare hands but before I do that..." Silver's smirk darkens as a thought came to mind.

"What do you taste like?" he chuckles darkly as he walks towards the exit.

"Now that idea... would be fun"

* * *

Lily sighs deeply as she leans back in where she was sitting. So far there was nothing and it was leaving her unsettled.

"Miss Lily" She froze "I'm tired and the luggage is really heavy can't we rest Li-" Lily glared at the culprit before lobbing a small ice block at his head.

"Do you mind?! If the demons hear you then we're all dead!" Lily hissed darkly at the annoying Sukeroku who looks at weakly. "The name is Umi got it? Umi!" She glares before looking a the men, her eyes grow sad from seeing them this way.

"Can't we just rest" Sukeroku asked weakly before she glared at him.

"If we stop the demons will come" Lily said sharply. "I know it's hard but would you rather be a killed while you're resting?" she asked before a man goes to her looking weary.

"Please we are tired" just hearing that made her sigh.

"Fine but if we get picked on like flies, it's your fault" She glares at Sukeroku who blinks in shock.

"M-Me?!" he cries.

"That's right! Don't think you're laziness and whining are about to go unpunished" Lily snapped before getting off the palanquin herself. Sukeroku winced before following the blacked haired female so he could keep an eye on the her.

"We should have taken the easy path" Lily muttered.

"Uuugh why must life be cruel to make us walk on the hardest path?" he asks before getting food out so he could eat. Lily glared and snatched the food out his hand.

"Save snacking for later! We have to go soon you fool!" Lily snapped.

"Just like Umi" Sukeroku muttered, hearing this made her leer at him.

"Jeez ever wonder why she's annoyed with you?" she asked darkly.

"Even if she leaves the commoners life and enters the lord's family, would she still prefer to live in a bed full of needles?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him as she listened. "After all no matter how beautiful a flower is, it's life is always short and if it doesn't reach expectations. The lord would kick her out" he muttered dully before he was slapped.

"Umi you idiot is not getting married jus so you can have a delicious meal you stupid, stupid boy!" Lily scolded darkly "She wants to have a family of her own that would bring her great joy and peace, yes Umi has suffered hardships but she has not once given up and that in turn you selfish boy is a more courageous act than you could ever hope to accomplish!" she hisses causing him to blink in shock.

"Do... do you think she'll succeed then?" he asked while looking at her, Lily looks at him before sighing.

"It'll take time but she will. She is a good person who has had a few issues but none that could not be solved" Lily smiles before getting up. "Let's get back now. I want to get out of this path before something bad happens" Lily said looking tired and weary, Sukeroku pauses as he stares at her as she walks away.

" _She's... something else_ " he comments before something catches his attention.

"Umi? What's with this fog?" Lily freezes and then smirks, looks like the dairy was right once again to her relief.

"Looks like my trick worked" she points at the man nearby who is looking at her. She then looks at Sukeroku. "Get out of here with the men okay" he blinks from what she just said.

"What do you mean?" the teenage boy asks.

"Right now this fog is poisonous but the talismans I put on all your clothes is the only thing that's keeping you alive, but the demon who is here thinks that you have all died" Sukeroku's eyes went wide in horror now realizing that they were in danger.

"I'll run which would divert his attention, all of you then need to leave" Lily said as she pats the man who was near her on the arm. The man looks up and nods.

"Thank you Miss, we will but are you sure that you'll be okay?" he asks while the other men look at her in shock.

"I'll survive... somehow but you all have families and lives. I can't put you in anymore danger given that this demon will not hesitate to end you all" she smiles even though it's forced. The man frowns but does not comment about the smile.

"I hope you will be safe" he said, Lily winks before running out of the camp.

Just as she left the camp wood vines immediately caught her arms and legs causing her to scream.

"I apologise for the wait dear bride, I the producer of beauty Kirakaburi has arrived to welcome you into Akura-ou's life!" a demon said with glee, Lily however scowled at him. "I will apologise again for being late since last night I was still thinking about how I could decorate you" he said with an embarrassed smile, hearing this made her twitch in anger.

"So he sends a buzzard instead of coming after me himself?" She barks "Is he too lazy to come and get me himself?" Lily taunted which rewarded her with the expression she was looking for anger.

"You dare insult Lord Akura-ou? I will do more than present your head to Akura-ou! I'll tear your body to pieces you ignorant girl!" Lily glares before slashing the vines with her knife before landing on the floor. She then immediately started to break into a run.

"You're master is an idiotic child with no manners! Why would you even serve someone as lame as that" His brow twitched.

"I'll kill you for saying that!" He yelled before grabbing her again only- his vines had her robes with a talisman that was inside them saying 'Lily'

"What is this?! You dare mock me?" he yelled as he began chasing her. Lily while in her white yukata used her power to enchant the forest to give him the slip. With luck she'll survive and escape him for good.

Just as she was about to leave the heart of the forest-

"AAH!" Lily screamed as a stick hit her leg causing her to collapse, she glared at the stick before using her power to send it off her. The girl almost winced from how much blood was leaving her ankle, to her dismay the illusion barrier was now gone leaving her vulnerable to attacks.

"Try as you might you disgusting girl, the poison that has entered your body is anesthetic that I made. Starting from your leg" he smirks as he approaches her "It'll travel to your head, very soon you will lose the ability to move" he chuckles like a mad man as he sees Lily curling up by the tree looking weak and tired.

"This will makes sure that you're face won't be distorted from the pain" the yōkai said with glee as he leans closer, Lily glares weakly as she grips the grass. Yes her power was now crippled as well but she had enough to stop his heart, killing him instantly. The thought of killing however left her sad but she had no choice, it was either that or she would end up dead. Just as Lily could attack her eyes went wide as blood shot out of Kirakaburi's shoulder which left the male yōkai and Lily speechless from what had just happened.

"Do excuse me Kirakaburi but this bitch was mine before you could get to her, so who told you to interfere?" Silver asked with a sadistic smirk as he folded his arms, his sword now near his head as looks down at the weakened Kirakaburi.

" _I... why is he here?_ " Lily grunted from losing feeling in her body.

"Ar-Are you betraying Lord Akura-ou Lord Silver? What are you up to?" Kirakaburi asked weakly "You know that he wants her so why are you doing this?" Silver sneered at him before kicking him in the side causing the fallen yōkai to grunt in pain as he's made to spin until he hits a tree. Kirakaburi then screams in pain as Silver stomps on his back so hard that there's a crunch, Lily winces and tries to look away. Finding that she couldn't she shuts her eyes even though she couldn't block out the noise.

Kirakaburi continued to scream out in agony as he lost a few fingers due to the sword and had a stab wound on the back of his left leg where his muscle was.

"I care not you stupid yōkai, I never even was apart of this anyways so don't group me with you idiots. Banding together how weak and cowardly, then again that's expected from you lot!" Silver gives him a dark look "And like I said she is mine before my brother had even laid eyes on her!" Silver smirks as he slams his foot on the yōkai's back even more. "Stealing from me has its consequence remember? And I don't like my stuff being stolen by him so tell him that once you finally gain the ability to move... that is if you can" Silver sneered.

"If not well... I'm sure you'll make another demon happy in knowing that you'll be his next meal" Silver laughs before going towards the fallen Lily. He grips her arms tightly and smirks.

"Finally got you now Umi" he chuckles in a cold tone "Now... how should I end your miserable life you sneaky witch?" Lily's eyes went wide in fear from what he had just said, she almost yelped as he picks her and slung her over his shoulder like she was nothing but a sack of rice. Not caring if it bruised her stomach.

Rain starts to pour down to his annoyance given that this was rotten timing, without wasting time he then goes to seek shelter.

* * *

As soon as Silver spots an abandoned house he flings her across the room causing Lily to mentally cry out in pain, due to the pain in her head and back from slamming against the wall. Silver then storms over towards her before pulling the hair from the top of her head up as he forces her to look at him, he smirks at her expression.

"You can't move due to the poison?" he asks in a mocking tone as he undoes her sash. "No matter, I'll just continue to break you once the poison has left" he said with a dark chuckle as he licked her now bare neck, this left her shivering in disgust.

" _So this is what Silver was like when it came to the women in the past?_ " Lily asked herself feeling sick to her stomach as started touching her, not once did she look at him as her mind went to the Silver she knew. The one that refused to hurt her this way. No this Silver was filled with so many scars and even hated the world for what it did to him, the one that was with her had no memory of her what so ever which left her feeling saddened.

Seeing her turning her head left him smirking at how she even as she was poisoned could still resist him, so he leaned towards her while groping her with one hand.

"Hey... look over here" Silver cooed as she continued to look away "My face is over here you know" Lily however refused to do as he says, just knowing that he was touching her in such a vile manner kept her from looking. The last thing she wanted was to hate him and replace the image of the Silver she knew with this... this wild yōkai who knew no boundaries or respect. One who like Akura-ou was a spoiled brat and wanted to ruin the world around him without a care in the world. Lily bit her lip from what his wondering hands were doing; she would make no noise or look.

Seeing her resisting almost annoyed Silver and yet amused him so he pulled her up by her hair and had her back against the wall so he could use his mouth causing her to mentally cringe, the only telling sign that she didn't like this was the twitch on her eye and mouth. She just wanted to go home and yet no matter what she as always going be caught in situations similar to this and she hated it.

Lily very soon tries to drown things out as he licks and nips at her neck, it left her cheeks pink but she did not enjoy it one bit as she kept her eyes away.

"Look at me Umi, I want to see the your eyes when I do this" Silver snapped as he grabbed her legs. Lily froze from what he had just said, just hearing that felt like a sick joke to her. One that she wanted no part of, but just hearing that made her heart clench with pain and grief, of course it is Umi that he wants. Lily not once was the jealous type but knowing that he's infatuated with someone else and assumes that she is Umi left her completely hurt and torn from the inside out. Was he that shallow and blind to appearances that he could not know that she wasn't Umi?

"Ah..." Lily opened her mouth and a small whine sound hit his ears causing Silver to stop and look at her.

"-Se..." a small voice could be heard, however Silver was more shocked as he looked at her- she was crying.

"-Ease..." the voice was heard once again, not even Lily could recognize her own voice.

"Please... don't... don't look at me" Lily spoke in a near dead voice. He might as well kill her and burn her alive, because this pain it started to tear her apart from the inside out. Silver watches her body as it starts shaking despite being poisoned, tears continue to run down her fact to his shock.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Lily forced out her words before a sob left her lips even though she bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"I'm ugly! So don't look at me!" Lily forces her words so they were more louder than the last words she spoke, her voice is strained as she cries while forcing her hands to cover her face.

Silver at that moment feels like a part of him is filled with guilt and sadness, he didn't want this. Just seeing her crying tore him to shreds without knowing why, just how did she do it? Get him to feel these types of emotions without putting any effort into it? She could be pretending and yet her voice, her body's reaction to her crying. It was anything but fake and left him wanting to swallow thickly from how bad he messed up.

"Don't cry... please Umi" Silver pleaded softly "It really pains me to see you like this" Silver cradles her bare form while her head is against his clothed chest. Lily tries to clench his yukata tightly as she weeps, she was not Umi! She wanted to scream out but she doubted that he would listen. If he did he would get angry and no doubt kill her for deceiving him, which would mean that she would never get home to her dismay.

Each cry Lily had let out felt like daggers were that attacking his heart, he knew without a doubt that he was responsible for her pain. For her being in this state and it sickened him, and yet he is still boggled as to why he could not kill her. Why could he not? Was there something about her that drew the red head to her? Silver strokes her hair softly only to notice that it's been cut really short to his surprise.

"You... you cut your hair?" Lily tries to stop crying as she hears the comment, she's annoyed that now he notices that she is different to Umi but she doubted that he would think that she isn't Umi. Sadly as much as she wants to scream and rant at him for hurting her in this way, it doesn't isn't able to stop her from crying given that as soon as she tried to stop crying she resumes again within a minute.

"What's wrong with cutting my hair? Is it a problem if I decide to want to cut it?" Lily cries angrily as she tries to move even though she is paralyzed, Silver notices this and pulls her close.

"No... I am just surprised that's all" Silver says calmly as his ears catch the sound of raining. Shortly after a few minutes Lily falls asleep in his arms causing him to look down. He sighs as he sees her bare skin and then eyes the yukata that she was originally in, without looking at her he slipped her in the yukata and then looked at her once he folded the ends together so he could tie the sash. After that was done did he hold her once more, unable to stop himself from wanting to be apart from her for long. Just seeing her shiver however left him wincing knowing that humans could not stand the cold for very long, he then laid them on the floor before pulling her frame so she was facing him as she slept given that the red head wanted to see her face. Just seeing it calmed and lulled him into a deep sleep as he hugged her.

* * *

The next day Silver wakes up due to movement from the girl he had taken, he opens his eyes and spots Lily trying to crawl away to his amusement. At the same time he is shocked to see her moving given that the poison would still be in her body, she was even sluggish in her movements and looked like it was taking a lot of effort to move. So why bother?

"Your body is still poisoned and yet you still move? Why?" Silver tilts his head as he looks at her with curious eyes.

"I have to go, I cannot stay here I have to go home" Lily grunts as she pushes herself closer towards the door.

"How can you defend yourself when your body is almost useless?" Silver asks as he moves over in order to lay on top of her weakened form. Lily whines from the sudden weight and glares at him.

"Oi get off you're heavy!" She growls and whines until she feels his hands on her chest. What was it with him and women's cleavages?! Sure he had some but they were not as big since he is not a girl!

"You can't even fight me off" Silver smirks as he looks down at her.

"Get off!" Lily whines as she struggles against him once more, seeing this left him more amused than last night.

"I have decided to keep you" Silver declared with a pleased look on his face, Lily however stiffens with him his grip.

"I won't hand you over to Akura-ou I hope you know" Silver chuckles "So you might as well get use to the fact that you'll never escape me for I'll always find you no matter where you go" he comments as he licks her neck again.

"Hey get off me that's gross!" she yelled angrily "Look I cannot stay here, I have to go" hearing her say that once more left his right eye twitching as he started to get annoyed with her.

"Your resistance is getting on my nerves woman, I could turn you into a pile of ash if I want so don't even think about ruining my mood human" Silver smirks at her as he places her on his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of rice. Lily's eyes start to go wide in anger. Hell no!

"Don't you get it? You are just a toy that I can play with and then once I am done with you, I'll get rid of you" Silver comments with a dark chuckle, Lily however felt her upper lip twitch in anger.

" _What the hell did you say you damn punk?! I dare you to say that once I regain control of my body_ " Lily snaps angrily.

"MORON!" Lily screams in anger after she pulls his ear close to her mouth, this caused Silver to release her due to the sudden pain as the noise vibrated in his skull. The red head then had moved his hands so they were on his ears as they flattened against his skull.

"I will leave if I want to! How dare you think that this is okay to treat me no any girl like this! I am not a girl from the red district you stupid man whore!" Lily barked in anger as she glares at him with intense hatred. Silver at that moment feels his eye twitch in anger from the insult.

" _M-Man whore?! Who does this girl think she is?_ " Silver was about to retort back until her next words left rooted him to the spot.

"For you to say such things Silver, I hate you!" Lily screams as she turns her head away. Silver at that moment had like felt his breath had been stolen, those words left a mark right where his chest was. She couldn't mean that... right?

"You hate me...?" Silver asked in a blunt tone as he stares at her, she then turns to look at him with an angry look.

"That's right! You are a scumbag who prays on the vulnerable and weak just because he's all so powerful! When in fact you are just as weak as everyone else. Take away your powers and you are just a fox who is nothing more than a man who whores around like no bodies business! It's no wonder people, Deities and demons alike don't respect you!" Lily snapped.

"That's enough!" Silver hisses at her as he grabs her chin not caring if he let a bruise. "You would be dead if it weren't for me and now, you say that you want to leave?" Silver looks at her fierce determined eyes. It was as if there was a fire in her eyes which took him completely by surprise.

"Obviously I can't stand someone who thinks that violating people is a sport! Drinking!" Lily starts to poke him angrily as her repressed emotions begin to surface thanks to the book her duplicate gave her. "Killing! Lusting after women you know are not meant for you but you do it anyways because you think you can! Smoking as well just because you are bored! I HATE THAT IN ANY GUY!" Lily screams at the top of her lungs leaving him completely stupefied at how much anger she was releasing. His eyes narrow at her.

"Funny, you can't even stand up and yet you bark but your bite is weak human! How are you ever going to head back home in this state?" Silver asked while folding his arms.

" _This girl is unbelievable!_ " he ranted angrily, before her feisty attitude was amusing but now it was starting to leave him irritated and angry.

"I'll...I'll think of something!" Lily snapped back angrily as she glared at him.

" _How foolish can she be? She would be dead if it wasn't for me and yet there is no gratitude! Nothing!_ " Silver suddenly releases foxfire from his hand causing Lily to narrow her eyes.

"Oh so you're going to kill someone who doesn't agree with you? Well go on then! Death is better than being in the same room as a shameless man whore!" Lily roars hoping that it would send him away. Their eyes are locked on the other until Silver's fire goes out. Lily doesn't let up and still glares at him even though he sighs and looks away.

"Fine, do what you want. Die from the cold or hunger for all I care" Silver walks out the room leaving Lily by herself. Lily scoffs as she looks away.

"Hmph man whore, good riddance!" she muttered darkly.

* * *

" _The nerve of this girl! Who does she think she is saying all theses things to someone who could kill her without a second thought...? She's just a human what can she possibly do?_ " Silver pauses as he looks at his pipe as smoke leaves it.

" _Smoking just because you are bored! I HATE THAT IN ANY GUY!_ " Silver's hand which held the pipe trembled slightly from the sting of her words. How could she get to him so easily? It wasn't like she was telling the truth... right?

"This girl is getting to me" Silver muttered as he pushed his long red hair away from his face. "I wonder if the cold will end up killing her? Maybe the animals or demons or maybe starvation even. It will server her right, maybe once she is near death's doors she will end up crying and say 'Master Silver, please save this miserable human. I am wrong to say such things...' maybe then will she learn her place as an insect who should submit like any other weak human would do when I appear in their presence" Silver mutters darkly.

"For you to say such things Silver, I hate you!" At that moment Silver had felt his chest sting from her words, words shouldn't hurt him right, he had put up with it for so many years. So how and why would her words sting him so much?

" _To think she could hurt me with just one word... how pathetic_ " he muttered angrily, suddenly the sound of a snapped trig caught his attention causing him to turn and see men carrying things like swords and sacks.

" _So this is a bandits house? I thought that it was strange for a place to be deserted_ " Silver mused as he looked on.

* * *

Lily shivered slightly as she laid on the floor but refused to complain, no she needed to buy herself time in order to escape. She just needed a window of opportunity and then she was home free. Just he waited; once she was better he was going to face an earful of her wrath for this. Even if she wasn't that violent her temper was another thing.

Suddenly the door opened to her surprise, was it him? No it wasn't... a chill however started to leave her more cold as the thoughts of a few men hit her mind which could only mean one thing... bandits.

"Well, well look what we have here. A woman is sleeping here in our hideout and she's pretty cute to" Lily opened her eyes despite feeling fatigue.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I was injured with poison-" Lily tried to reason with them even if it was a lost cause.

"She looks good" one said causing her to mentally cringe, not just from his words but his mind as well. What a pack of complete disgusting animals!

"Can I have her first" asked another one of the bandits to her surprise. Lily on the other hand knew better than to panic, no this was what they wanted. To make her scream which in turn would excite them. No she had to play it in a calm and collected manner. To do that she needed to focus on her power. Would illusion help or would freezing their feet to the ground with ice? No ice in a way would mean killing since the ice would not melt so easily, which would result in causing hypothermia and she refused to take any life no matter who they were.

Just as one of the bandits had grabbed her collar, he was immediately set on fire by flames made of blue and black.

"I knew it! You can't even do anything by yourself. I told you so" Lily at that moment felt her brow twitch from the insult. Oh he was definitely going to get it!

"Well I wouldn't have had to deal with this if your stupid brother hadn't allowed one of his servants to poison me!" Lily yelled while glaring at him. Silver stares at her before scoffing at her words, trust his brother to create an issue that he didn't want to deal with.

Silver then revealed his katana that was resting beside his thigh. Just as he was about to kill one of the bandits who was kneeling on the floor. Lily had not only forced herself up but had tried to tackle him causing him to stagger from her sudden action.

"What are you doing?" Silver snapped as he looked at her. "These guys were trying to rape and kill you, would you rather they continued where they left off?" he barked at her.

"Don't kill them please! Just doing this will only prove that you are no better than they are Silver" Lily pleaded weakly; her eyes as she looked at him were full of sadness leaving him unable to stare at anything but her eyes. "It's not too late to do the right thing, just stop and think for once. Or are you just like Akura-ou who likes to kill without a single shred of remorse?" Lily asked coldly. Silver continued to stare even as she slumped to the floor due to the poison, at that moment he just wanted to ignore everything and help her up without knowing why.

"Then..." he paused for a bit, without meaning to the words slipped out "Say you don't hate me... take it back" Silver's mind reeled in disbelief from what he had just said. What was he thinking? Just saying something that was so pathetically weak especially to a human even if it is just her.

Lily blinked from hearing his words as she started at him with bemused eyes. His face reddened slightly from looking at her expression, she looked so- cute! Just seeing that look had gave him a slight headache to his surprise, at the same time he was sure that he had seen that expression from somewhere but where and how was the question.

" _Was that it? Was he really hurt by that word?_ " Lily pondered to herself.

"I... I don't hate you" Lily said without any emotion, however that didn't sit well with the red haired kitsune. He wanted her to mean it. Just hearing those empty words didn't suit her one bit to his confusion, after all why would he be so desperate to have her mean it?

"You-you don't mean it! Say it properly, those words meant nothing and you know it" Silver snapped hastily before turning his back to her, this caused Lily to not only blink but feel her heart skip a beat from hearing his words. He really was upset and his heart even showed her how lonely he truly was. Just seeing that had left her saddened by this, Lily then tried to get up while pulling on to the bottom part of his yukata without undoing it. Which as a whole would have been embarrassing to the both of them.

Lily sighs when she closes her eyes before opening them eyes. After a few seconds Lily then began to smile at him softly, just seeing that smile had left Silver at a loss of what to say or do. Why did he feel as if he had seen such a smile before? It didn't make sense to him what so ever.

"I don't hate you" The young female spoke to him in a soft tone, this time Lily was being honest. Silver could see that she was being her sincere with her words which as a result had made his face go red, while at the same time his ears suddenly went down slightly from what he was feeling. His heart in truth had skipped a beat and had the sudden urge to hug and kiss her to his shock. Lily almost giggled from seeing his reaction to her words and facial expression. He definitely was acting like the child she had once knew, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He was just lost and lonely without anyone being truly there for him to make him happy. Did he laugh and smile freely?

Maybe he does have a heart.

* * *

"Umi you had better eat this" Silver placed a dead fish near her face which then made Lily grimace from not only the smell but from the look of it, ugh! Yuck!

" _I stand corrected, he's a horrible human being_ " Lily said bluntly as she leers at the offending item.

"I can't eat raw fish! I'll get sick and die" Lily snapped as she moved the slimy scaly fish away from her. Silver looked at it before frowning.

"You humans are weird" he muttered as he sat down cross legged.

"Thanks" She said dryly before standing up. "Well I have to go, I have already wasted enough time getting sick from the poison" Lily added bitterly.

"Don't tell me you are heading home" Silver asked coldly as he looks at her.

"I have to, people will miss me if I am away for too long" Lily said as she looked at him with a frown.

"You're going back to that man in order to be his wife? He's an insect who will not last very long. Do you really want to be the wife a man who would not be able to protect you?" Silver asked as he stands up and grabs her chin. Lily however glared at him before shaking his hold over her; the irony is that he's insulting his future self which did leave her laughing mentally.

"I have you know that once I marry I will be able to start a family of my own" Lily commented sharply while smiling to herself which didn't sit well with Silver "I will be able to share what I know of the world to them and know that no matter what I will always love them" Silver pauses from hearing her words before seeing her facial expressions when she spoke. "Seeing their faces every morning, having someone to rely on me without asking for much in return, ones that would never take me for granted, that will stay by my side and never think of me as an invalid member of the family... a man with such a kind, caring, understanding heart is one who I would be proud to marry to" Lily said with a small blush appearing on her face as she thought of Silver's future self, one who was determined to change himself and put Lily first before anything that it left her blessed and happy. Her mind then went back to when she was a child, the boy who proposed without knowing, only it had left a dent in her heart from knowing that she had lost him before due to horrible circumstances that left her traumatized for life.

Lily was however relieved to know that she saved him but seeing him now act like this, had made her more sad to know that she was the cause of his pain even if he was aware of this or not. Did he not want her anymore that he would just forget her without a second thought?

"Was this thing given to you by that man?" Lily now puzzled by his words had turned to see the dragon pendent she would wear as a child, her eyes went wide while he frowned at her.

"Hey that's mine!" Lily cried as she reached for it.

"I just picked it up at the hut just now? Did you receive this from the insect?" Silver asked coldly, at that moment he was feeling something unwanted enter his system just from the thought of her being married to someone else had left him angry and betrayed in some way, but why? She was a weak human being who he barely knew anything about.

"That's mine you idiot! It's my grandmothers and mother's pendent and if you damage it I will never forgive you!" Lily snapped as she snatched it out of his hand before looked at it carefully, thankfully there was no damage to the necklace causing her to sigh with relief.

Silver scratched the left side of his cheek weakly as he looked at her. He was at a loss of what to say and do.

"You always cry and yell at me with those angry eyes..." Silver muttered, just then a thought entered his mind, the red head didn't know why but he trusted his gut and hoped that she wouldn't be so angry anymore after this.

"Come" Silver hoisted her into his arms and then stood on the chariot with fire on the wheels that just appeared.

"S-Silver what are you doing?!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as panic filled her mind. To her dismay they began moving through the air, which was the last thing she wanted. "Put me back on the ground now I told you I can't come with you" Lily pleaded weakly while shaking slightly.

"Why? I thought you said that you weren't angry nor do you hate me anymore" Silver looked at her startled expression and almost froze.

"I am not idiot! I just have somewhere to be" his eyes almost narrowed from how she kept pushing him away no matter what he does to please her.

"So that's it? You are scared of me then?" Silver bellowed over the harsh wind.

"Moron who said I'm scared of a-" Lily was left speechless once he set her down, there before them was the most beautiful picturesque scene that she had ever witnessed.

A field filled with Sakura trees. Just seeing the petals fly through the air took her breath away and for once she was truly at ease and began to smile with glee. Without realizing it, she giggled and ran towards the center of the field. Silver watched while folding his arms, his hair tousled lightly from the wind, he was mesmerized by how she interacted with the environment that they were in now. Silver watched Lily as she twirled with glee and began to laugh in a carefree child like manner leaving him speechless and if it was possible happy.

The petals moved around her as she smiled. Only this smile wasn't strained, nor forced no this was a truly happy smile. Silver as he watched began to feel warm from seeing her smile. Despite having short hair, it complimented her a lot. Sure it was a shame that it would have been nice to see it long like it was when she saved him but he did not complain. Umi was Umi and that was what mattered. His eyes went to the glint of a metal object around her right wrist. It had an interesting design and left his mind wondering. Where did he see it before?

"Kyaa!" Lily yelped as she slipped causing him to move instinctively, however he stopped once he saw her giggle before she released a full blown laugh. Hearing that had immediately set Silver at ease to know that she wasn't hurt.

Lily looked up to see that he was kneeling by her head, to her surprise he was smiling.

"You actually smiled... compared to back when we were at the bandit's house" Lily blinked from his honest reply.

"You should smile more often, it really suits you" Lily paused, her mind went back to when she was younger, the boy she knew back then had said the exact thing to her and was looking away shyly. His face had reddened to her surprise back when they were children. Only right now she was finding his blushing quite cute and smiled at the reply.

"If you want, I can build you palace so you can see the Sakura anytime you wish" Silver said softly as he stroked her fringe. Lily almost frowned from his words, she couldn't stay for long given that she was not suppose to be here. Yes she was here to find out what he was like with her own eyes and to heal his heart, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Yes he assums that she is Umi but she was finding it hard to keep up the facade. Umi felt nothing towards him and Lily hated to even think about lying to the one who she loved... wait loved? Lily almost blushed at the thought; it did however leave a warm taste in her mouth and made her heart skip a beat. It felt right just thinking it but she couldn't keep up the facade. Even now she could predict his fate thanks to the diary which involved him making a contract with a demon... because of her and it made Lily sad. She had caused him so much damage with the selfish lie. Would he love her enough to accept her?

"Silver..." She sighs "the Sakura don't last long, they will scatter at one point before new ones will take their place" Lily's words caused him to look at her; she started to sit up taking him by surprise.

"Well it's been fun but I have to go, if it's okay with you?" Lily asked with a weak smile. Silver on the other hand felt a growl coming along and nearly glared at how she would just ruin the moment by saying that she wants to leave.

"Are you an idiot?" Silver barks as he pushed her to the floor and placed his hands by her head, his hair now covered them like a red curtain.

"Be mine" Silver said it softly but it was enough to make Lily blush from his words.

"W-Wha-?" Lily looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. Silver immediately felt his face go red and turned to the side while covering his mouth with his hand from realizing what he had just blurted out.

"No wait... you don't like me talking like this..." Silver took a pause and slowly uncovered his mouth; Lily however continued to look at him with curious eyes.

"Do you remember that rainy day? When I found you being attacked in that run down house?" Lily paused from remembering that time when Mizuki had accidently sent her to the past due to his broken incense burner. She was left scared thanks to what Silver had done and as a result it had taken her a while to trust Silver she knew thanks to that stunt.

"You had bared you teeth and glared at me, injured me with your head, hands and even kicked me despite the fact that you had almost died at the hands of that demon... I was confused by what I was feeling was and wanted nothing more than to have it vanish from my life. I didn't understand why or how this happened but..." Lily looked up to see his conflicted eyes show warmth as he looked back at her.

"I think I am falling in love with you" this made Lily's mouth open slightly from hearing his confession.

"Wha...?"

"Even back when you rescued me by the riverside. You would come to my bedside at night and caress my head in such a kind gentle gesture, even when you were sick you still came to visit and treat my injuries. It made my heart skip a beat in knowing that you would do such a thing to someone you didn't know. I... I know for a fact you are the most loveliest thing I have ever seen" Tears immediately came to Lily's eyes from seeing and feeling how happy his heart was, in fact it was singing with warm feelings that made her feel more guilty and happy.

Even after all this time he still had a way of making her feel blessed to be by his side. She could only wish that he would remember but it was near impossible according to her grandmother, his heart had been hardened in order to escape death and it made her more sad.

"Please stay by my side" Silver spoke with love as stroked her head softly until he caught the scent of salt water- tears. She was also shaking slightly for some reason which left him panicking.

"W-Why are you crying girl?!" Silver yelled in shock as he saw her tears.

"Sorry Silver..." Lily looks up and smiles softly at him. Right there before her very eyes was the boy she had fallen in love with since they were children.

And it made Lily very happy as well, after all her family could only fall in love with one person and that love was for life. Like yōkai her family had that trait and it made it hard to get over such sorrow. Even now when she had thought that he died, she could feel like a piece of herself had been taken along with him and didn't know why it would bother her so much. Now as she sits in front of him, he was live- different. But alive to her relief and she was more than happy that she had waited. During those years Lily would always subconsciously feel like something important had been missing from her life. Now that piece had appeared before her, she began to feel whole once more leaving her smiling once more.

Lily at that moment had wanted to speak as herself for once, and not as her ancestor who would always reject his advances like back at the house he made for her when she was pregnant. Yes he had felt betrayed and hurt but it was to be expected, yes he had found out that Umi was no the one he loved but Lily, however that had to come to an end as Lily erased his memories of her so he could move on and cope without anything holding him back. Yes it was a hard thing to do but it was worth knowing that he was safe. However this Silver was going to make a deal in the end of the day once he rescues Umi and it was her-Lily's fault, and for that Lily had a more stronger resolve to change things for the better. If it meant not meeting him then so be it.

"But I am already yours to begin with..." Lily said as she gave him a watery smile as she placed his hand on her cheeks it was a double meaning, which meant that since they met as children. She had already belonged to him. Sure she felt silly and embarrassed to have him see her puffy eyes, but at the same time she didn't care for he loved her for her. Silver on the other hand felt relief settle in his heart as he heard her words.

"I but I can't stay here with you just yet" the red head blinked in shock as she sat up. "There is something I have to do but I promise I will be your wife in the future Silver... I swear on my life" Lily stroked his cheek before leaning in to peck it, Silver's heart skipped a beat from having her lips touch his skin.

"Promise me when the time comes, don't avoid me. Just tell me properly like now" Lily then hugged him tightly while she smiled. Silver however frowned from what she was saying.

"What do you mean by the future?" Silver asked bluntly causing her to look up at him.

"Do you think I would agree to something like that?" Silver asked as he pulled her away from him, his breath was caught the moment he saw her saddened eyes. Why was she upset? He didn't like this; he never liked seeing her upset.

Without thinking he tipped her chin up and kissed her fully. Lily gasped before melting into the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight, as proof that you want to be with me. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to stop myself from coming after you" Lily could hear desperation coming from his heart, what made her heart clench even more was from seeing him plead for her to stay, his heart was full of fear. He was worried that this might be in fact a dream even though he truly wanted to be with her no matter what the costs.

Lily replied by pecking his lips a few times, she then felt his mouth curve into a smile as he returned the kiss.

The Sakura petals continued to fly through the midnight sky as they continued to kiss, not caring about the world around them.

* * *

By the time it was morning, Lily had fixed her sash before looking at Silver's sleeping form. She felt guilty for leaving him this way but it was for the best. Bending slowly she kisses the side of his head before sighing, time to go home.

* * *

Silver opened his eyes once he woke up later on that morning, he groaned slightly from the strong light that hit his eyes, why weren't the windows covered? Wait... windows?

Silver looked up from where he sat and saw only a necklace that lay beside him instead of Umi. He fingered her mother's dragon pendent and smiled softly. Yes he would honour their promise although, he never did get to say goodbye which left him slightly sullen.

* * *

Akura-ou yelped as she slapped his face so hard that his teeth rattled from the force of the blow.

Lily was relieved that she had sent Silver to a kind elderly couple while giving them a peach pill to help him heal. Only now she had a dilemma to deal with before going to a Time Gate that was open nearby to her relief.

"Honestly stealing from one person is like stealing from everyone, in fact it's also like stealing from yourself as well _"_ Lily snapped while giving him a scolding look to show how annoyed she was.

 _"_ Do you even know who I am? _"_ Akura-ou asked in an arrogant tone as he looked at her; he was shocked that this human girl had just showed up out of nowhere and started slapping and ranting at him. Seeing her speaking and reacting to him like that without showing any fear or hatred because of his appearance had left him intrigued if slightly amused, part of him was unsure if she was being brave or plain stupid given that he could kill her on the spot.

"As if I give a damn you moron! Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be" Lily barked before walking away from him. She then turned a corner that was to the left of her. Lily now satisfied had left the castle that he invaded with a happy feeling.

* * *

Kirihito frowned at the paper he was reading before a white dove appeared before him taking him by surprise. Very soon it vanished and in its place was a photo which left him completely confused as to why it was even here to begin with, he looked at it before his eyes went wide. He blanched in shock from seeing a picture of him when he was in his own body only he was being slapped by a VERY angry Lily.

"Did what I set out to do, a promise is a promise ;)" it said. Just seeing that left him blank faced for a bit before hysterical laugh left his lips. Oh he definitely remembered this!


	32. Chapter 28 - I'm home

Lily sighs as she looks at her reflection near the water. The mark was still there to her shock, so did that mean that time hadn't changed at all?

Without wasting time she rushed up the stairs to the shrine and looked round the area in hopes of seeing Silver once more.

"Lord Mikage?" came a voice that Lily recognized- Oishi.

"Where have you been Mikage?" A voice she knew as Dai entered her ears before turning to see large foxfires blocking her exit. On instinct she entered the shrine and looked round for anyone she recognized, to her surprise she couldn't sense Mikage, Mizuki, Luca or anyone except Silver and the spirits.

"Lord Mikage?" came a voice that left Lily's heart skipping a beat. It was Silver but why? Why was he calling her Mikage? Did he not recognize her or something?

"Where have you been Lord Mikage? It's been twenty years in fact" Silver said while he had foxfires on both sides of him, his hair was also short meaning that he had cut it. She blinked in shock when she realised something, if Mikage had been missing for twenty years...oh no THE CLONE!

"Twenty years and not one single means of communication" Silver said before turning his head to face her. "DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY I AM FROM YOU HAVING TO PULL THAT STUNT ON ME?!" Silver roared as he charged at her with his claws. Lily however had folded her arms and glared at him until he stopped once he was inches from her.

" _Huh? Wait you're not Mikage!_ " Silver thought to himself.

"Are you done now?" Lily asked bluntly as she glared at him with a peeved off look. Silver immediately recomposed himself before getting his fan that had lilies on it.

"Oi Brats! I'm this isn't Lord Mikage you got the wrong one!" Silver barks before Oishi and Dai appear.

"But that's impossible I can see the land mark on her head" Oishi cried as he showed the glow on her head, Silver however scowls at them.

"But it doesn't mean that it is him, it's not like Mikage would die and end up being a girl since that would just be plain stupid" he muttered before glaring at Lily who glared right back. So this is what Silver would be like if he didn't know her. However she was shocked that he would have such a... feminine fan on his persons, she also did notice the string around his neck as in fact part of her necklace so did that mean he had lost his memories of her at some point from Mikage or her?

"But surely if she has the mark it means that she's the new Land God chosen by Mikage himself right?" Dai asked with curious eyes.

"And why are you even here human?" Silver asked darkly as he leaned closer to Lily causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Mind moving back a few spaces? I don't like having my boundaries invaded" Lily asked coldly, Silver twitched in anger before moving back. "Second I have this mark because Mikage had told me that he's retiring and had me take over" Lily replied with a frown. Silver wasn't convinced nor was he happy.

"And he's never coming back you say?" Silver asked in a bored tone as he snapped his fan shut.

"That's right!" Lily nodded showing no lie in her eyes.

"Oh wondrous day! The Land God has now returned to the shrine!" Dai cheered.

"We should prepare a feast for the occasion!" Oishi joined in.

"Count me out!" Silver replied coldly causing them to look at him. "I refuse to acknowledge her as the new Land God. What can she even do? She looks weak and scrawny" Lily's eyes went wide from the insult. "If anything she could just count the offering money that is left behind" Silver added with a glare.

"But Mikage has selected her as the new Land God" Oishi cried "You must-"

"No!" Silver yelled "I am or was Mikage's familiar you cannot make me bow to a weak human no would I want to" Silver said darkly.

Lily as she listened felt her stomach plummet; this was what she wanted right? To have Silver forget her and this was the result. He not only hated her but refuses to have anything to do with her leaving a hole to appear in her chest, it was getting hard to cope and breathe being in the same room as the one she loved but didn't love her back but she had to cope now. She had to survive knowing that she had nothing left here. Maybe her family and brother Shinjirou would still be around but then this was the clone's world. She had no part in this place so how was she even alive to begin with?

"Fine I will leave" this takes the trio by surprise who then turn to look at Lily, what they notice is that her eyes watery from trying not to cry. Silver as he looked almost felt a twinge, almost as if he saw that look before but didn't know where.

"I know where I am not wanted, so why should I bother staying here?" she snaps before going out the shrine. The spirits panic and try to go after her before she vanishes to their shock, Silver who had just followed quietly froze from the fact that her presence was no longer at the shrine.

Lily then ends up at the park bench while resisting the urge to cry. This was what she wanted right? He doesn't know or remember her but why did she feel so lost and empty?

Lily hugged herself as she started to release a loud wail that was filled with grief, she covered her eyes and laid on the bench while tucking her legs underneath her.

This is what she wanted and now that it came true, it had felt like a sick joke.

* * *

Lily once she opened her eyes groaned in discomfort as she sat up, she felt disorientated and miserable as she woke up. Her hands moved a bit on the floor and almost panicked as she remembered sleeping on a bench only- she was not on the bench anymore but...in the shrine.

What happened though? Did someone send her back to it? She didn't want to deal with the pain again so why was she sent here? Was it Mikage or something? Did Silver do this out of guilt? She didn't know but this place did look oddly familiar to her. What part of the room was she in exactly?

"Wasn't I outside?" Lily ponders as she slowly gets up. The black haired female then hears fast footsteps coming to the room, she waits feeling like she was a bundle of nerves. It was agony just waiting to see who was coming here, however she blinks in shock once she watches Silver entering the room while looking like a complete mess, his eyes were wide and filled with disbelief. No it couldn't be... could it?

"You're back?" he asks in a shocked fearful voice as he sees Lily sitting on the floors of her room in the flesh, without warning the red head rushing over and pulls her into a hug but was mindful that he might break her if he squeezed too hard.

"Don't ever leave me again do you hear me" Silver spoke so softly and yet sternly as his voice started to shake from trying not to cry. Just hearing his words and having him hug her had suddenly caused tears to run down Lily's cheeks to her surprise. Lily as she cries started to grab the upper part of his hakamashita tightly as her cheek is resting on the crook of his neck. Silver sighs deeply as he rubs her back in a soothing manner, there were no words to express how happy and relieved he was to know that she was back safe and sound.

Was what Lily had just witnessed back there a dream? It scared her just thinking that it wasn't.

Silver sighed once more as he held her; it was then that something caught his eye. He looked at her neck and blinked in shock, not believing what he was seeing.

"Lily?" Silver asked in a monotone voice.

"Hmm... yeah?" she asked meekly as she nuzzled him.

"Why do you have a mate mark on your neck?" Lily stiffened in shock before looking at him.

"Oh I errm..." she looks away shyly causing his eyes to narrow, had she betrayed him for somebody else? The thought made him angry and sick to his stomach.

"You... you gave me that mark" she said meekly as soon as he processed her words the red head's eyebrows then suddenly went up in shock.

"What?! I don't remember doing that!" Silver cried in alarm.

"Well that is to be expected" Silver blinks from her words and tilted his head, his eyes still trained on her "I did change time so we wouldn't meet nor would you get cursed because the contract you had made with a Fallen God name Kuromaro to become human had messed up, which would resulted in you dying from the inside" She explains looking completely guilty for being the death of him once more. Silver however narrowed his eyes at her almost not believing her one bit, not that it would surprise her. It did seem like a silly idea to even do.

"Silver... do you love me?" Lily asked meekly as she looks at him with curious eyes. Silver blanched in shock before holding her arms.

"You know I do" Silver said sharply as he looks at her with a serious expression.

"Then say it" Lily laughs as she smiles widely, seeing that left him chuckling at how eager she was to hear it and he would be more than happy to say it as much as she wanted him to. However, what did cause this sudden change of development?

"I love you Lily" Silver grins before kissing her for a few minutes, after that they moved back to recover from that passionate kiss. Even Silver could feel that his face had gone red; this was new even for him.

"Yes Silver" Lily said with a laugh as she smiles warmly at him, Silver then looks at her with a bemused look.

"Yes what Lily?" He asks looking at her with curious child like eyes.

"Yes I will marry you!" She replies loudly before kissing him once more, however to their surprise Silver had fell on his back due to the sudden move. But instead of being angry or upset from the pain, he was ecstatic and started to smile widely before turning them both over so he was on top. The pair went silent from that move before they looked at one other's eyes.

"You cut your hair shorter again didn't you?" Silver asked while whining from what he was seeing.

"Oh come on!" Lily playfully slaps him, she then yelps in shock before a moan left the female's lips as he bit into her soft neck. She gripped his hakamashita tightly even though he bit her neck deeply. Compared to back when she had lost her body, he was being as gentle as possible to her relief.

"So tell me" Silver comments after licking the blood from the injury. "How was your trip?" Lily blinked before laughing at his causal question; Silver however was smiling back from what he was seeing. The red head could feel that his cheeks had gone hot not from embarrassment but from being very happy.


	33. Chapter 29: Trips are not so fun

It had been almost three months since Lily's trip to the past, at times it did get awkward with Silver at times given what happened in the past. It was nothing bad but it was awkward having him touching her at times. On the other hand she did start to feel a little awkward when it came to Mizuki, since at times he would give her a funny look. But it was nothing bad per say but he was a little curious when it came to her until he turned to glare at Silver. However when Lily had left the room one day did Mizuki at confront the red head.

"You know that she's not a virgin anymore right?" Mizuki asked bluntly as Silver did the dishes. The kitsune froze before looking at Mizuki sharply.

"Of course she is, don't say stuff like that" Silver replied darkly.

"So you don't notice her scent anymore?" Mizuki asked looking surprised from hearing his fellow familiar's words, Silver however scowls at the white haired male.

"I've lived with her long enough to know her scent so lay off her you damn snake!" Silver warns before resuming his daily chores. Obviously she was a virgin!

Sure she was marked by him but they didn't do anything so why would that snake bring that up?

* * *

Lily smiles as she looks from the window of their plane, she was excited to know that their college was going on a school trip to Okinawa. Ami who sat next to her smiled in awe from the view before Kei took a photo of them only before she could press the button Lily had squeaked and blocked her face from the camera, this caused the trio to laugh even though Lily was still hiding.

"Come on shy girl!" Kei teased before she took a picture of Lily whining at her before the camera shy girl hid again. Kei shook her head and smiled as she looked through the pictures, the orange haired female paused as the recent one she took caught her attention. Kei looked at Lily who was whining at Ami still before looking at the picture. Why are Lily's eyes in this picture azure blue even though she had brown eyes?

Without warning the plane started to shake causing most of the people on the plane to scream in panic.

"What was that?" Lily yelled before the intercom bleeped.

"This is your captain speaking, I'm afraid we've hit some turbulence please fasten your seat belts until we land"

* * *

Lily shook slightly while Silver patted her back knowing that she had a phobia of flying. He winced even though deep down he had enjoyed the ride.

"That was the worst, I don't want to go on a plane again" Lily cried as Silver continued to pat her back.

"I know..." Silver said softly, very soon Lily stood up and looked at him.

"I'm going to try and wash my face in the bathroom okay?" Lily said while her legs shook as she walked to the bathroom.

"Call me if you need anything" Silver called before sighing. He looked outside before hearing the girls nearby talking about a typhoon, he frowned from the news after all things that happen without were never a good thing in his books.

* * *

Lily after calming down went to the gift shop and smiled at the things in stock. Recently she had started to feel more tired than usual but shrugged it off; after all she did at times overwork herself so it was natural to be tired. Spying a few items she went to pick on up.

"Oof!" Lily grunted as she was sent forwards, she then turned to glare at the culprit and froze.

"Oh? Kirihito" Lily spoke sounding surprised, even though she could have used his true name she chose to say his 'new' name given that it would rouse some suspicion. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she looked at him. Her eyes widened as he went to lean on the wall behind them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why don't you watch where you're going woman?" Kirihito snapped darkly as he started to feel sweat run down his brow. Lily glared at him before she noticed blood was near his eye.

"What did you do to your face?" Lily asked as she dabbed the cloth on the blood. "Do be careful you clumsy idiot" Lily scolds lightly; his eyes show an unreadable emotion before pulling Lily to him taking her by surprise. The teen's breath was caught as he kissed her suddenly. Her eyes then narrowed before she punched his gut causing Kirihito to wince from the pain.

"Get the hell off me and don't ever kiss me again! Got it?" She barked in anger. His eyes almost went wide in surprise as he saw that her eyes were no longer brown but they weren't sapphire blue either. Instead they were azure blue which left him completely confused after all Sapphia would show up if Lily's eyes were sapphire blue.

Not caring that he was silent Lily had stormed off in anger.

"Stupid guy kissing girls who don't like him that way" she muttered darkly until she spotted Ami.

"Oh Lily!" Ami exclaimed in shock before tilting her head.

"What is it Ami?" Lily asks as she looks at her friend.

"You're eyes"

"What about them?" Lily was now confused until Ami pointed to the window, Lily turned to look only she gasped in shock from seeing what Ami was now seeing.

"You're eyes are blue" Ami commented "did you get contacts or something?" Ami asked causing Lily to look at her with worried eyes.

"No, no I didn't" Lily replied meekly hearing this left Ami confused.

* * *

Lily washed her face before letting Ami take the bath. Lily however did feel relieved that she placed the blood filled cloth into the incinerator but some how she felt that something was wrong and it wasn't to do with her eyes even though they were back to normal. Lily blinking from how long Ami had been in the bath had decided to investigate.

"Ami! What's going on why are you in the bath for so long?" Lily asked as she knocked on the door with Kei.

"Don't drain the bath Ami, I want to use if afterwards" Kei said while facing the door. Lily and Kei looked at one another before Lily opened the door.

"Ami... is everything okay?" Lily asked before her stomach plummeted. "Ami? Ami where are you?" Lily asked as she looked round to the bathroom to see nothing but water in the tub, at that moment Lily's heart started to pound from not sensing her friend at all. Moving a few paces back she ran out the room.

" _Shinjirou! Silver Mizuki! I need help!_ " Lily screamed mentally not trusting her voice as she ran for help.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, her clothes are here and yet she is no where to be seen" Lily cried as Silver held her close. Shinjirou frowned while Mizuki looked around.

"There was definitely a yōkai in here" Mizuki commented as he tried to sense who had entered the room. Lily shivered while Shinjirou tried to get Kei out the room. She then looked at the water in the tub and froze.

"Silver, Mizuki? What's that?" Lily asked in a shaky voice causing Silver to react. He then grabbed what as inside the water and forced it onto the floor.

There before them was a small yōkai with a horn on his head, he had a short dress like top on and was bare foot.

"Did you kidnap Ami?" Silver asked coldly as he placed his foot on the yōkai.

"Ow, hey let me go! You're wrong I didn't kidnap no Ami! I am just here as a messenger of Zan" the small yōkai cried as he looked up.

"Who an earth is Zan?" Lily asked bluntly.

"It's a mermaid" Mizuki replied with a smile.

"This message is from the leader of Zan: I have seized this human girl as an accomplice of the thief. If you would like to get her back then return the stolen robe of feathers" the yōkai replied while pouting at them.

"But Ami didn't do anything nor did she know about anyone who would steal" Lily cried.

"Look the leader of Zan Unari is a scary woman, until Unari apprehends the thief the storm will not die down so it's best to return the it now" the yōkai frowned.

"For the last time she nor I or anyone here stole the robe of feathers! You have the wrong person so let her go!" Lily barked in anger.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" the yōkai asked bluntly "This storm isn't going away anytime soon until the thief and the robes have been brought to her" Lily frowned as she looked at him.

"Take me to Unari, I would like to speak to her about this if you can" Lily said while Silver kept his foot on the yōkai.

"Lily are you sure about this?" Silver asked as he looked at her. Lily looked at him and nodded sharply.

"This mermaid kidnapped my friend, she made it personal by doing that so now I want a chat with her" Lily replied sharply.

"There is a catch though" Lily looks at the yōkai. "If I were to bring you woman, it would only have to be you since Unari's den can only be accessible to women. It is not a place where men can enter" the yōkai replied as he looked at her "Now can you get this brute off of me?" he yelled while thrashing under Silver's foot.

"Oh for goodness sake Silver please I have a headache as it is" Lily ordered, Silver's body moved on it's own causing him to blink from the sudden move. That was new!

"Now how do I get to Unari's den?" Lily asked.

"You can't be serious!" Silver cried.

"It could just be a trap" Mizuki added with a frown.

"He's not lying" they look at her "there's no lie in his voice so he has to be telling the truth" Lily said while approaching the small yōkai, unaware that her brother was being punched by Kei.

"First get into the water I'll lead you to the entrance" Lily nods without hesitation.

"Lily please, let me go and look for Ami. I lost you once I don't want to lose you again" Silver pleaded, Lily looks at him with sad eyes.

"Silver, Ami is scared and alone I can't leave her like this" Lily said before she went into the water, within seconds she vanished.

"Did something happen just now?!" Kei screamed while Silver and Mizuki mentally whined from the fact that she could have seen Lily vanish in water.

* * *

"Ami! Ami where are you?" Lily asked as she looked round for her friend.

" _I never expected Unari's layer to be in a cave, then again what's a den without it being cold and dark right? ha ha_ " Lily chuckled to herself before a huge sea creature appeared only it was in what seemed to be a tank.

"W-WHAAA AMI?!" Lily screamed in shock as she sensed her friend's aura coming from the creature. "What happened to you?!"

"Who are you girl? Are you the thief's accomplice?" asked a stern voice that had Lily looking for where the voice came from "You seem to give off a strange feeling though, tell me did you come to return my robe of feathers?"

Lily's eyes went wide from seeing a mermaid with a veil on her face, she held a staff in her hand.

"Are you Unari? Look you have the wrong-"

"Answer my question, who and what are you?" Unari asked as she approached Lily who frowned.

"My Name is Lily Hikari and I and the Land God of the Mikage shrine, the person you have taken is not Ami so return her back to how she was please" Lily asked while never taking her eyes off Unari.

"Is that so... it was a guy who stealthily intruded into my lair" Unari spoke coldly. "A guy with a pale face and black eyes that were as cold as ice" Lily blanched from seeing the cloth she dabbed on Kirihito's injured face.

"That guy's blood was smeared on this cloth-"

"Did this guy look like this?" Lily asked darkly as she showed a picture of Kirihito, oh for his sake it had better not be him.

"Yes that's the guy who-" Unari froze from the sudden chill in the area. Lily's eyes however turned sapphire blue while her hair started to move up and down to Unari's shock

"What is-?"

"KIRIHITO YOU SON OF A B-"

* * *

Silver looked at the water that now turned to ice and raised brow, however his mood changed once lightning stuck the area 10 times causing his eyes to go wide and look at it.

"Oh shoot..." Mizuki and Shinjirou's faces went pale while Silver swallowed heavily.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MOTHER FLIPPING JERK STOLE SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!" Lily ranted darkly after releasing a stream of curses and swear words causing Unari and everyone in the area to stare in shock.

"SO THAT'S WHY HE KISSED ME?! FOR LIFE ENERGY?! I'M NOT A CASH COW SO WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! DID HE NOT THINK THAT I WOULD NOT FIND OUT?! OH THAT GUY IS SO GOING TO DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Lily bellowed in anger. She then turns to look at Unari who jumped in shock, just how could one small human girl even though she is a Land God have that much temper?

"With your permission, I want to hunt that tall weasel down and get those robes back" Lily said darkly now THIS close to tearing Kirihito limb from limb.


	34. Chapter 30: How much would you sacrifice

"Ami, I'm sorry that I had roped you into this situation" Lily said as she placed her hand on the glass, her eyes filled with sadness. "I promise once this is over I'll explain everything okay?" Lily smiled softly before leaving her friend behind.

Right now she had one thing in mind and that was to get the robe of feathers.

" _Lily..._ " Ami stared at Lily with sad eyes, just seeing Lily looking distraught and angry left the captured girl wanting to cry.

* * *

Lily used her powers to surround herself in a water barrier, her mind was focused on two thing get the robes and kill the weasel who stole them. She jumped out the water and lands on top of a rock, she then looks at the presence near her and glares at the person who wore a mask.

"Where is that guy? Tell me now so I can kill him!" Lily spat darkly, the shikigami said nothing but looked at her "That... that jerk has caused my friend to be taken hostage by Unari so where is he?" She growled. Very soon the shikigami moved and showed her the robes Kirihito had stolen.

"I need your help" he said before staggering slightly. Lily used her power to keep him steady.

"Talk, now!" Lily's eyes turned sapphire blue causing him to gulp.

"I am a shikigami that was created by Master Kirihito, if my master dies I will be gone as well" the male explained as he looked at her furious look. "Master Kirihito is getting weak and if this goes on, he will die. He mentioned that he recovered from absorbing your life energy" Lily stares at him coldly, not liking where this was heading.

"If you promise to hand over all-"

"Not ALL! Some of it" Lily snapped as she glares at him "You may not know this but I am planning to marry your master's brother and I don't think Silver would take kindly to having his mate die so suddenly" Lily said darkly. "If I give him SOME, will you hand over the robes?" Lily asked as she stares at him. The shikigami looked down before nodding.

"Deal"

* * *

Lily after sending Yatori flying approached the cabin. The place was barren and the only thing she could sense was Kirihito who was dying just like Kikuichi had said.

Once she entered the room, she glared at his weakened form.

"I should hurt you for what you've done" Lily said darkly as he panted from being in pain, he looked using as much strength as he could "My friend has been held hostage! You have made so many people upset and angry with your selfish desires Akura-ou" Lily spat as she went closer. Kirihito just looked at her and made no move to talk.

"Did you not learn from your mistakes?" Lily asks as she places a cup filled with water near his mouth. "Drink idiot and maybe after this mess you'll learn better than to steal again" Lily said as she made him drink the water. "You don't need life energy, this mermaid's curse is hurting you and as a result you'll be greedy" Lily commented as she saw him choke a bit.

"Swallow" Lily ordered as she stared at him coldly before putting the rim of the cup down.

"If... you want to hurt me then why are you not doing it?" he asked coldly, Lily stares at him.

"Watching you squirm is enough" she replied as she watches him cough and pant from how bad the pain was getting. "You don't want to die yet? Why? It's you want your body back, your own skin but this? Haven't you learned anything as a human? How low do you have to sink before you truly are happy Akura-ou?" Lily asked weakly. He looks at her with unreadable before forcing her close enough to kiss her. Lily cried out in shock as his grip strengthened on her arm only the pain from his hands were the least of her worries. Something was wrong and it left her in a state of panic, her chest started to rise up and down rapidly from how scared and panicked she was before the drained female was sent to the floor. As Lily laid on the floor she could almost feel two frail life auras crying out in pain, but how could that be? It was just her and Kirihito... wasn't there?

"A...Akura-ou..." Lily's feeble voice caught his attention, he turned to look at her only to end up freezing from what he saw.

Tears were flowing from Lily's eyes as she shivered from the cold and pain. Her stomach was hurting slightly and she didn't know why.

"He...lp..." Lily's voice trembled as she released broken cries due to lack of air, something was wrong and it was hard to stay awake now. Kirihito's eyes narrowed as he placed his hand to her cheek, her eyes were once again azure blue to his confusion. It didn't make sense unless there was something that he was missing.

Just then his shikigami showed up looking panicked.

"Master Kirihito, the fox is outside!" Kirihito said nothing. Instead he got himself changed and placed a blanket over Lily. He was going to investigate why her eyes were going blue once he made it home.

* * *

"Where is Lily? I know she is here!" Silver yelled as he pinned Yatori to the floor.

"You're too late fox" Silver looked at Kirihito sharply. "That girl already became my dinner and I was able to get a lot out of her which is surprising to say the least" Kirihito said with a smirk. Silver went cold as he stared at the black haired human.

"What did you say?" Silver asked, his voice shook as he glared at Kirihito.

"That's right, I absorbed so much of her life energy that she stopped moving" Kirihito said while smirking.

"You! You absorbed my mate's energy?!" Silver roared "YOU BASTARD!" Silver bellowed as he threw foxfire at a surprised Kirihito.

" _She's his mate?!_ " Yatori, Kikuichi and Kirihito screamed in shock. However before Kirihito could get hit Kikuichi moved in front of the foxfire and had his arm severed.

"Why did you do that?" Kirihito asked his shikigami.

"You can't face him, with your current body you are no match for him" This left him angry knowing that Kikuichi was right. Kirihito was then taken by Yatori.

"Do be the fox's opponent" Yatori grins.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY MATE!" Silver bellowed but to his anger they were both gone.

"My left arm will give her some vitality, as gratitude to the Goddess" Silver's eyes narrowed at the shikigami "The Goddess is asleep in the cabin, she is weak but so you had better go and help her quick" Kikuichi commented before vanishing. Silver gritted his teeth before rushing into the cabin.

* * *

The moment Silver located Lily, his heart had immediately broke from what he was seeing. Lily was panting heavily and her cries were very weak causing him to want to break down and weep. How could this have happened and from under his nose as well? It just wasn't fair.

"He...lp" Lily cried weakly, her voice now above a whisper. Silver's feet moved on their own until he was standing by where she lay. He picked her up and held her almost as if she was like fragile glass, the distraught red head kissed her forehead before breaking down.

"Lily please, don't leave me. Not again, not after I found you" Silver wept as he kissed her again and pulled her close, she was cold to his dismay and judging by how unwell she was. She needed treatment soon.

Silver without wasting time left the cabin only to see the small yōkai that took Lily to see Unari.

"Follow me, I will help that girl" was all the demon had said as he looked at Lily's frail form with saddened eyes.

* * *

Silver watched Lily sleep after slipping the medicine into her mouth with his. His eyes showed anger and worry as he stroked her pale cheek, to his dismay she was showing no signs of getting better.

"I should have killed them when I had the chance" Silver muttered darkly causing the small yōkai to flinch.

* * *

Kirihito's eyes were wide as his hands shook from what he was reading. No... no this couldn't be right!

At that moment he felt sick now realizing why Lily had reacted in that manner when he absorbed her life force, without warning he rushed to his bathroom and began to throw up as an unknown feeling settled in his system.

"M-Master Kirihito are you alright?" asked his injured Shikigami who peered in the room.

"GET OUT!" Kirihito turned to glare at his servant "LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE!" he bellowed before throwing up once more.

What had he done?!

* * *

Vincent bit his lip as he looked his cousin who had been out cold since Silver had caught up to Lily who was dangerously weak. It had been two weeks and Lily's healing was really slow which didn't make sense. Silver as expected had not left Lily's bed side at all while their family members including Shinjirou, Lydia Ami and Kei who occasionally visited to see how she was. Sadly nothing changed, she was still out cold.

It was when another week had passed did Lily's hand start to twitch, Silver who was tired hardly noticed it until her hand gripped his. The red head's eyes then went wide from relief and joy as she started to wake up.

Lily moaned weakly before she opened her eyes only to be greeted with blurry images. Very soon vision became clear enough to see Silver who looked like he had seen better days.

"Sil...ver?" Lily asked weakly causing him to cry out in relief. Silver kissed her hand but made no move to hug her due to how frail she was. So far not even Vincent was aware of why Lily had took a long time to heal, did that human take too much life energy?


	35. Chapter 31: Talking And A War

"It's good to have you up and about" Kei commented with a smile as they sat on the roof of the college.

"You had us really worried" Ami said while hugging a sheepish Lily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make and of you worried" Lily said weakly as she looked at them.

"That was a brave and stupid thing you did, but thank you for saving Ami" Kei smiled as they started eating.

"Ami is a good friend" Lily hugged Ami who returned the gesture. "I would never let either of you suffer" Lily replied looking almost offended even though she was smiling.

"Thank you Lily, I could never thank you enough" Ami smiled as she then started to eat. Lily smiles before opening her bento and paused, she then closed the lid and sighed catching their attention.

"I'm not hungry" Lily said weakly as she looked at their confused looks.

"Why not?" Ami asked, Lily shrugged weakly.

"I don't know really, it's been like that for some time now" Lily admitted as she looked at them.

"Did you find out why your eyes were changing blue?" Kei asked catching Lily's attention.

"N-No... but erm... last night I... I had a massive headache" Lily admitted. The pair looked at each other and then at Lily.

"What kind of headache?" Kei asked before Lily sighed.

"Something happened once I had the headache... I don't know how or why but I started to... change" This took the girls by surprise.

"Change?" Ami asked looking confused. Lily sighed as she placed her bento down and stood up, she then went a few spaces away from them until they both could see her properly.

"Lily?" Kei asked looking worried.

"Just... Just don't freak out okay" Lily pleaded causing both girls to grow more worried, they nodded regardless causing Lily to sigh deeply.

Without warning Lily's skin, ears and face changed. Instead of black hair and brown eyes, she now had azure blue hair and reflective azure blue eyes. Her skin now icy white, her ears were similar to Ryuu-ou and the veins on her neck started to glow azure blue.

Ami and Kei almost yelped in shock causing Lily to wince and look away.

"Wh-what happened? How did you do that?" Kei asked looking surprised, Ami on the other hand was left quiet from what she was seeing.

"I don't know... I've had this headache and I am always tired. I thought it was stress but something doesn't feel right" Lily said looking upset, she stops herself from going near them until Ami approached her causing the saddened girl to tense up.

Ami looked at her carefully, after a while she patting Lily's head.

"You're still the same Lily" Ami smiled causing Lily to choke on a sob, seeing this made the girls smile as they went to hug her.

"Your hair has gotten softer though and your ears are a little odd" Kei comments causing her to laugh. Trust Kei to say something like that.

"Your veins in your neck though remind me a running waters though, Ami thinks they look pretty" the pink haired girl smiles causing Lily look at her with stunned eyes, she then blushed causing Ami and Kei to laugh at her expression.

After composing themselves did they go back to sitting on the floor.

"So Lily, I noticed that you've been a little I should say distant with Silver" Lily froze and looked at Kei.

"Ah... erm" Lily looks down meekly. "Well we're sorta getting use to being mates that's all" Lily commented weakly. Kei smirked from the comment.

"So you haven't had sex yet?" Lily looks at her sharply before her face goes red along side Ami's.

"K-Kei!" Ami cried given how innocent she was towards things like this.

"I'm just asking a question Ami?" Kei shrugged "in yōkai terms mates are for life which in a way means you are married to him"

"Yeah but I wanted to wait until we marry properly" Lily explained however Kei smirked at her.

"If that's true? Then why did your hips look a bit wider compared to about three months ago?" Kei asks with a sly smile, Lily froze from drinking while Ami looks at her not believing her ears.

"Y-You're just imagining things Kei" Lily commented hastily as she looks at her drink. Kei frowns at Lily before placing her hand on the tense girl's shoulders.

"Lily, when was your last period?" Ami and Lily's eyes went wide showing how horrified that she could bring up that subject.

"KEI!" Lily whined "Not when we're I mean you two are eating!" Lily complained as she looks at Kei only she wasn't smiling.

"How long?" Kei asked again, this left Lily sighing as she tried to think. Now that she thought about it, it has been a while since she last bled but she wasn't sick or anything or showed any signs.

"It's probably stress Kei, things have been happening quite frequently you know" Lily replied meekly.

"You're appetite is bad Lily, you are always tired now answer the question" Kei said sharply. Lily groans and looks down.

"Three months okay! But I'm telling you this isn't' the first time that I've been really late" she whined "Deadlines and stuff always get me stressed, I'm an irregular person it happens" Lily commented, however Kei wasn't convinced.

"Did sleep with Silver?" Kei asked while Ami went red even though she was still in shock from the fact that Lily was late. Lily looks at them weakly as her face went red.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Lily cried, however that was all that Kei needed to know.

"Did you protect yourselves?" Kei asked as she looked at Lily sternly, hoping that she was wrong about this.

"Kei!" Ami cried now getting redder thanks to this newfound development. "Please tell me that you did Lily!" Ami cried so that Kei could stop talking about it only instead of responding, Lily was silent to their surprise. No way!

Lily's face was beat red but at the same time her eyes were stunned. That wasn't possible, right?

Lily jumped once Kei touched her shoulder, the startled girl looked at her friend who was now looking at her with a stern expression.

"You need to get tested now" was all Kei had said.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Lily cried, thankful that she gave Silver and Shinjirou the slip so she could 'hang out' with the girls. Sadly this was not what she had in mind. "You made me pee on four tests!" Lily cried before grimacing from seeing them on the floor in front of them.

"It's just a precaution, if it's negative then I'll leave it alone" Kei commented while Ami looked at them weakly.

"How long are these again?" Ami asked as Kei handed her the empty box.

"Three minutes" Kei replied.

"I am not pregnant, I'm just late that's all" Lily whined being Kei looked at her.

"You didn't have protected sex so obviously you might be pregnant, just wait until the results are finished in about thirty seconds" Kei concluded as she looked at her phone's timer. Lily looked at her hands, while Ami however turned to look at Lily who appeared more tired than she was letting on causing the pink haired girl to sigh.

It wasn't possible right? It was once and she had changed time which should have stopped her from being pregnant and while removing anything that the other Silver had done to her that night before she left him. Lily looked at the sticks weakly, she was too young to be a mother and she didn't want to drop out. Oh God, what was Silver going to say once he finds out? What would he do? Would he leave her because of this? Even though it is his baby given that she would never give herself to anyone else but him. Would he still accept or believe her? She wasn't a cheater nor would she give herself willingly to anyone. The worse case- he would hate her and leave her to suffer alone. Even though she wasn't alone, she had her family, Mizuki, the shrine spirits and Mikage. Wait why was she even thinking about all this?

The results weren't even available yet, so there was a chance that it could be negative right? Oh she hoped that it was true, she didn't want to lose Silver. It was bad enough she gave him that massive scare a few weeks ago no thanks to Kirihito.

"Time's up" Kei's phone beeped as she spoke causing Lily to snap out of her daze, she then looked at the sticks with dread.

" _Please let it be negative_ " Lily pleaded as she moved her hand only, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to know, she was scared. Scared of what she would see. It was just a simple stupid test Kei signed her up to taking, it's not like her life was over just from looking at the sticks. After all they could be faulty, they were never one hundred percent accurate so it would just be a silly goose chase. Lily knew the signs: nausea was the worst of it and yet she wasn't sick, not one bit. The only thing she was dealing with were headaches from the fact that her powers were starting to develop more and she did suffer a lot of fatigue. However could easily be explained since she always stayed up late due to work or from having her time, which often involved endless reading and drawing.

So what were the chances of something like this happening?

"Lily?" Ami's voice shook Lily out of her daze.

"Ah? Yes?" Lily asked as she looked at her pink haired friend who was worried about how she was behaving to the sticks.

"Do you want me to look at it?" Kei asked causing the pair to look at her, Lily bit her lip and looked down. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't look even though it was a fifty fifty chance of being negative. This was huge, it was a burden that scared Lily deeply. She didn't want to hurt Silver or leave him feeling like he had an obligation to help or be tied to her. Yes they were mates but this, things were moving way too fast for her liking and she wanted nothing more than to have things slow down. Maybe it was negative, which would mean that he wouldn't have to know. Lily would just keep it quiet and laugh it off, sure that Mizuki could sense that she was no longer innocent but Silver might or might not know and if he didn't then she could only hope that he didn't anytime soon.

"Lily..." the black haired girl turned to look at Kei who's look showed that she was shocked about something, her skin was also very pale as she looked at something causing Lily to slowly look at the stick that had somehow ended up in her hands.

"What is it?" Lily asked, her voice trembled as she anticipated the news of what Kei was seeing. The black haired girl watched her friend swallow before turning to look right at her.

"I... I think you need to see your cousin Vincent, he's a doctor right?" Kei asked as she tried not to shake, Lily and Ami blinked showing that they were confused.

"Wh-Why Kei? It's not like-" Lily immediately lost the ability to talk as soon as she saw the colour that was on the stick, her breathing quickened as her eyes had now become transfixed by what was on it.

No... no this wasn't possible!

It was mistake!

This had to be a lie!

* * *

Vincent stood still as he held an open file, his eyes were unreadable as Lily laid on the hospital bed looking worried beyond belief.

"Well? What does it say?!" Lily asked, her voice almost sounding hysterical. Sadly this didn't make Vincent recover from what he was looking at- the results from the blood test. He slowly turned to look at her, not saying a word except the only thing he did do was walk towards her and sit down.

"Lily... I have something to tell you"

* * *

Lily sat on the cushion that was in her room feeling sick and worried, what was she going to tell Silver?!

It wasn't fair, how could this suddenly show up of all times? Why not later?

"Lily" Mizuki's head poked itself into her room catching the anxious girl's attention.

"Dinner's ready" he said with a small smile before noticing that Lily was on edge, before once she had arrived home. She had told Silver to give her some space since she had a lot of things on her mind, surprised the red head agreed the moment he saw her brooding look. Knowing that something must have happened to get her in that sort of mood, in exchange for giving her space she had to tell him what was wrong later. Which in turn proved to be harder for her to even come up with the right words.

Lily nodded before taking a deep breath and began to stand up, the snake familiar was surprised at her change of clothes as they looked a little baggy. Sensing his confusion she smiled.

"It's home so I'm planning to go to bed early once I've eaten" Lily smiled before releasing a short chuckle, Mizuki blinked but nodded regardless. Had something happened to make her want to sleep so early?

However once they entered the dining room things, Lily was left completely stunned by what happened next.

"I was thinking of becoming human" Silver said as they were in the middle of eating. Lily as soon as she heard that immediately dropped her spoon causing it to clatter onto the table causing silence to enter the room, only it wasn't because of the spoon.

Lily, Luca, Mizuki Mikage and the spirits looked at him in surprise causing Silver to go red from the awkward silence.

"What do you think about me becoming human Lily?" Silver asked as he looked at her shocked expression.

"Wha-?"

"Why would a blood thirsty yōkai like you want to become human?" Mizuki asked with a blunt look while Luca turned to look at Mikage who to his surprise was looking at Lily, his aunt's emotions as he looked at her revealed that she was startled and scared but why?

"Excuse me for wanting to make up for lost time you damn snake!" Silver yelled as he glared at Mizuki.

"What do you mean by that?" Mizuki asked with suspicious eyes.

"None of your business!" Silver snapped "I was asking Lily!"

"So you want to become human Silver?" Mikage asked with a bright smile before looking at Lily who didn't look so happy about it to the trained eye. Silver and Mizuki however were oblivious due to how well she was hiding her emotions.

"That's right" Silver replied stiffly before looking at Lily who was now looking down. "Don't you want me to be human?" Silver asked as he looked at her.

" _It wouldn't be so bad, if you had asked me this sooner before I went into the past... I would have said yes but now... I can't even say it, not after this. Not after what I found out_ " Lily commented to herself. She couldn't even reach for the thing that was in her pocket, the one thing that proved that this was not a dream.

"I... I don't know" Lily admitted as she looked down now more conflicted than ever, Silver's eyes almost went wide from her words given that he was sure that she would say yes right?

"Lily don't you want things the way they were before we were separated?" Silver asked as he looked at her in disbelief, why wasn't she saying yes?

"It's complicated!" Lily replied while trying to keep calm, her eyes showed that she didn't want to talk about it.

"What could be so complicated?" Silver asked as he stood up.

"You wouldn't understand! Why can't you just be happy as you are?" Lily asked ignoring Mizuki and the others just like Silver was doing.

"BECAUSE MY LIFE WAS TAKEN FROM ME! LILY WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Silver yelled before a sudden dread filled his body as he saw Lily's tear stained eyes.

"When you're done" Lily spoke while standing shakily, her voice almost trembling as she looked at him. "Come and talk to me then" was all she said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Lily wait! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Silver cried as he followed Lily to her room, however she ignored him and kept walking until she was inside.

"Lily!" Silver grabbed her hand causing her to stop and look.

"What Silver?" Lily barked but didn't turn around, Silver however turned her face so she was looking at him before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry" Silver said softly as he looked at her. "It was stupid of me to assume that you would say yes" he said before getting her bed ready for sleep, Lily stood looking at him as the awkward feeling settled in.

"It's not that, it's just things have been going on and do you really think that it would be wise to be human in the middle of all this chaos?" Lily asked weakly as she laid down the bed with him. Silver sighed and stroked her head softly while moving a strand of her hair from her face.

"You're right, that was stupid I guess it's different here compared to the past" Lily rolled her eyes before pinching his nose causing him to yelp.

"Mr I am ruthless and hurt whoever, rape what girl takes my fancy and murder anyone I don't like" Lily said darkly, hearing this made him cry out from how much she knew.

"That was a time in which I refuse to relive be it mental or physically" Silver moaned as he looked at her "I really am sorry for hurting be it in the past and now" Lily shakes her head.

"I know a bit of how memory loss can alter a person's personality" Silver raised a brow "Vincent taught me a bit about the human brain when he was studying about neuro" Lily explained, Silver blinked showing that he had no idea of what she was talking about causing her to sigh loudly. "Neuro is about studying the brain" Lily explained.

"Oh!" Silver said before his ears flattened at how he didn't get that right away, he then looked at her and smiled before planting a kiss on her head. "I like these moments you know"

"Hmm?" Lily looked at him after blinking.

"Being here in the room, just relaxing and talking about anything" Silver explained, this made her smile before she pecked his cheek.

"I like it as well" she said before a thought came to mind "You know that once we're married it's going to end up being very busy here" Lily commented as she leaned on his chest, Silver smiled as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"That's true, you a Land God here and then we have that damn snake, Mikage, Luca and the shrine spirits"

"And my stupid twin brother who loves to visit and blow holes in this shrine" Lily said grudgingly.

"Let's not forget that crow and the other fox" Silver commented dryly causing her to laugh for a bit, seeing her smile left him chuckling as he stroked the side of her head.

"And maybe..." Silver looks at her "some pitter patter of tiny feet" Lily commented as she looked at him, Silver gave her a funny look.

"Oishi and Dai? Honestly they hardly run anyways" Silver sighed as he looked at her, Lily shook her head while smiling "Vincent?" again she shook her head "I'm stumped what would cause the noise?" Silver asked as he looked at her with a frown.

"I was thinking something smaller than Oishi and Dai, something that will look like a mini you" Silver gave her a funny look.

"What? But I'm not shrinking again anytime soon" he said weakly. "And I don't want that again" Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I was thinking something more younger than me"

"Like what?" he asked looking more confused than ever.

"A baby" Lily braced herself as she looked at his reaction, immediately he removed himself from her and stood up.

"That's a joke right?" Silver asked as he looked at her "Lily come on! I don't want a baby" Silver said looking a little pale.

"But when we get married won't you ever think about settling?" Lily asked looking confused and shocked.

"Lily..." the red head sighs as he places a hand in front of his face. "No, sorry but babies are where I draw the line. Think about it, I don't handle babies that well and the last baby I helped deliverer was Umi and she almost died giving birth to her daughter. She and her baby almost died and I was powerless to do a single thing. It was a miracle that she survived but-"

"It's your father isn't it?" Lily asked bluntly causing him to stop and look at her with weary eyes. "Silver you are not going to end up like him, you're more stronger and kinder than him" she whined while looking at him.

"You're wrong, I know I'm like him and I can't handle looking at a baby! He exclaimed. "Looking at a baby is like looking at not only my sister but me when I was that age. I was robbed of my childhood, my sister, my mother, everything Lily! Babies will break in my hands if I use pressure given that I am a yōkai" Silver said while giving her a withered look.

"And if you were a human? Things would be better then?" she asked while trying to stop her voice from shaking, it was getting hard to look him in the face and not tell him the truth. It was hard but she had to keep things together not just for his sake, not just hers either but their baby. Silver suddenly threw his hands up in the air from her questions and whined loudly from feeling frustration thanks to her questions.

"I don't want a baby! End of story Lily so can we drop it?!" Silver pleaded as he looked at her, his eyes were feral but they showed how troubled he truly was. Just seeing that look left Lily biting her lip, she looked down and nodded.

"Alright Silver" Lily spoke softly, Silver's eyes then softened showing that he was guilty and sad about how he snapped at her.

"Lily, if... if things had been different then I would have said yes. But I can't Lily, it's just... it's- I just wouldn't be able to cope with one even with help" Silver spoke before walking to the door.

"I'm sorry" was all Silver had said before he left the room. Once he was gone did Lily look down at her belly before placing her hands on it, her eyes showed sadness but she had to be strong now for their sakes.

* * *

"So Silver said that he wasn't interested in having children?" Kei asked as Lily just picked at her food with a glum look.

"His father is to blame for his fear of wanting children, he even asked me to drop it" Lily muttered weakly as she almost face planted on her food causing the girls to wince at how badly she was taking.

"What are you going to do now?" Ami asked as she rubbed Lily's back.

"He wants to be human and is being stubborn about it" Lily muttered before shoving her rice and chicken into her mouth angrily. Since she was eating for two maybe three given the scan was unclear when Vincent's co-worker showed up to do it.

"Talk about a messy situation" Kei commented before looking at Lily. "I won't say anything since I know that this isn't a time to make comments like that" Lily nodded feeling relief in her chest.

"Thank you" Lily spoke as she started to cry, Ami and Kei then hugged her knowing how scared and upset their friend was.

"You should talk to him and give him your opinion about this human business" Kei spoke "If he is not taking your feelings into account then you shouldn't marry him" Kei then pulled out the book they spoke about during the mixer causing Lily to laugh weakly before drying her eyes.

"Set the requirements" Lily comments with a nod. "But mates are for life and yōkais can only love once, just like my family is stuck in the same predicament" Lily spoke weakly, this made the pair frown.

"That's no good" Kei muttered while looking at her phone.

"Silver might be able to become human though" Lily looks at Ami in shock. "I was able to return from being a fish to a human when Kurama gave me a medicine called the Medicine of Evolution of something, it did make me stronger and have different" Lily then stood up with a frown on her face.

"Excuse me for a bit" Lily said before walking to the door taking both girls by surprise.

"Uh oh..." Kei blinked in shock.

* * *

Lily slammed the door open taking everyone in the library by surprise, even Shinjirou and Silver were surprised to see Lily's cold look as she walked over towards them. She then took the bottle off the table and glared at them.

"Did you really think that you could go behind my back and drink this medicine?" Lily barked as she looked at Silver angrily, this made their eyes go wide in shock.

"Lily you know how I feel-"

"You know where I am with this! You know that I am not sure about this and quite frankly, I'm glad that I caught you since it seems that you don't give a damn about my feelings as a whole" Lily barked while holding the bottle. She then glared at Shinjirou "Did you not think to talk to me about this?" Lily asked coldly causing Shinjirou to wince from the blunder.

Silver shot out from his seat, his eyes narrowed while focusing on her. Without warning he grabbed her arm and walked out the room so they could find somewhere to talk quietly. Meanwhile Shinjirou blinked from the turn of events.

"Why is she upset about this? Surely she would be happy to reclaim lost time" Shinjirou muttered before something came to mind.

" _She does look a bit different and now that I think about it_ " he blinked " _Why is she wearing baggy clothes anyways, she hardly wears them unless it's bed time or when it's winter_ " he muttered.

* * *

"Silver if you love me then why are you going behind my back?" Lily asked as he dragged her down the hallway until they entered a private room.

"Why do you think Lily?" Silver snapped "You won't take my feelings into account!" Lily's eyes went wide.

"Y-Your feelings?! So everything has to revolve around you huh? Poor Silver yes you died but news flash you are alive and kicking again thanks to my grandma. Instead of moping why not be grateful for once?" She barked before he sent his hand on the wall beside her.

"For five hundred years I have wanted to be by your side, I was robbed Lily! Robbed of my human life and years and when the opportunity to regain those years presents itself you try to take it from me!" Silver yelled causing her to glare.

"This isn't' just about you! We're mates and that means trying to let the other gain an opinion- a say in things. How is this right? You know that I am unsure and quite frankly I'm happy with you being just the way you are. Yōkai and all" Lily ranted before taking a deep breath. "I am happy with what we have now, yes I'll die before you but if I were you. I'd treasure those moments and try to be what my mate would want me to be" Lily spoke with determined eyes. Silver's look however remained unwavered.

"...Give me the bottle Lily" Silver spoke coldly, Lily shook her head as she glares at him.

"No, especially when you are not thinking clearly" Lily spoke sharply.

"I am thinking clearly! I want to be human again and I will not allow us to be separated again!" Silver yelled as he snatched the bottle from her hands, her breath was caught before angry took over.

"Give me the jar NOW!" Lily bellowed causing him to wince from how strong her order was, biting his lip his eyes narrowed as she resorted to use word binding on him. "Hate me, resent me all you like Silver but this is for your own good" she said darkly before storming off. Silver glared at the nearest thing next to him which was unfortunately a bin, he kicked it causing the item to hit the wall before landing on the floor with a thump.

Why couldn't she understand or take his feelings into account?

* * *

"Why are you so adamant about me remaining as a yōkai?!" Silver barked as he followed Lily into the shrine, both ignored the inhabitants who were looking at them.

"Why are you so determined to go behind my back?!" Lily snapped as she continued to storm off into her room.

"I am not losing you again Lily! Can't you understand that" Silver barks as he grabs the jar once they were out of prying eyes. Lily turned round and glared.

"Silver don't you dare-" before Lily could finish her sentence, her jaw had immediately went slack as she watched Silver drink the whole medicine.

"You stupid stupid idiot! You don't even know if it'll work or not!" Lily yelled now feeling a migraine appearing again, to her surprise smoke started to come out of Silver until the room was covered in smoke. Lily panicked and tried to cover her mouth before the sound of squeaking reached her ears. She then looked for the source of the noise and what she saw left her whining in anger.

"You impulsive bastard! What did I tell you?!" Lily's screams filled the shrine.

Within minutes the doors to Mikage's office where Mikage himself was located had been slammed open.

Lily showed to Mikage's surprise was panting and huffing in anger as she held what looked like a red fox by the scruff of his neck.

"YOU! TAKE HIM!" Lily bellowed as she threw the red fox at him it was nothing more than a piece of clothing. The fox once Mikage caught him started glaring and growling as it's tail slapped the ground harshly before the sounds of the door being slammed shut hit their ears.

"Oh dear, you made your mate angry didn't you?" Mikage asked weakly while he watched Silver sulk on his lap.

"I don't want to talk about it" Silver muttered darkly.

* * *

Lily grumbled as she started walking around aimlessly until something came to mind, her eyes caught something that was at the window and felt her heart sink- baby clothes. She looked down and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Looks like your father is being stubborn, I should get another scan just in case since it wasn't clear the last time" she mutters before going to see Vincent.

* * *

After leaving the hospital Lily continued to look at the scanned image of what seemed to be not one but two babies. Just seeing that left Lily realizing how serious and worrying had become, before yes she was scared and didn't know if she would cope since Silver was definitely on board due to his phobia as she would call it. But now as she looked at them both from that screen to the picture that was taken of them, it left Lily happy and warm to know that they created two amazing miracles. Lily was happy that she had multiple copies just in case her grandmother wanted to keep one but something told her to keep an extra copy close by. Now that Vincent had explained why she changed into THAT form it had allowed her to relax slightly knowing that there was nothing wrong with her and that it was a temporary fix until the twins were born. Sure they could hardly be seen since she was three months along but there were there in the picture.

Sensing danger she moved to once side but at a cost dropped the scanned image causing Lily to yelp in shock until another presence approached her.

"It's been a while feisty girl" Kirihito spoke with a smirk, Lily however frowned as she saw him look at the picture. His eyes narrowed not knowing what to make of it.

"What is this?" he asked before she snatched it from his hand.

"It's none of your business" Lily snapped as she examines the picture, sighing as she sees that it's undamaged. Kirihito however watches her as she reacts to the picture.

"I would say congratulations are in order" The black haired male said coldly as he remembers what he read in the book.

"On what?" Lily asked with the same type of venom as she stands up and brushes the dirt off her body.

"Being a mother" Lily froze before turning to see his cold eyes. "I suspect I know who the father is?" his tone sarcastic as he looks at her, he then notices that she doesn't look at him but at the picture.

"I wish that the happy feelings are neutral" she said before turning to at him. "Even though on the bright side for you is that you are an uncle" his eyes darkened from her words.

"Why would I be happy to see that bastard's children running about? I was murdered by him in case you didn't notice" Kirihito bit. "And that last thing I want is see him alive. I suppose he knows the news?" he asks before noticing her tense up.

"He's not happy?" The male asked as he looked at her.

"He doesn't want children" Lily said before shuddering as she sighed heavily, this took him by surprise.

"That's surprising, I would have assumed that he would be overjoyed in knowing that he was going to be a father" he spoke almost sounding shocked which nearly left Lily laughing bitterly.

"You can thank his father for putting the fear" she looks at him with heart wrenching eyes that left him more confused than ever. How did she even know about his father when he knew nothing about Silver's past?

"There's so much that you don't know Akura-ou, a whole lot of things that would make your stomach turn and leave you with nightmares" Lily spoke in a foreboding tone, not sure if the male was going to like this had almost made him leave but. Her eyes showed that she knew something that would leave him curious, who knows. Maybe he could use this against that traitorous fox.

"Try me" he spoke coldly, hearing that made the mother to be sigh heavily.

"Can we sit somewhere please quiet? Being pregnant is tiring enough as it is" Lily admitted, her illusion almost slipped but it allowed Kirihito to see dark circles under her eyes.

"Fine"

* * *

The pair made it to a lake that Lily knew well, it did make sense given that hardly anyone came here. This left Kirihito confused as he notices a change of emotions in her eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked before examining the bare place that was only had a lake surrounded by trees.

"This is where I met Silver all these years ago only, he was a normal four and a half year old human back then" Lily replied in a blank tone that had a bit of happiness in them, however Kirihito wasn't paying attention. Instead he was in shock from what he had heard- Silver had been human? But that was impossible, Silver would have told him right?

Hearing his thoughts Lily sighed once more.

"When he was five he had been murdered by someone who snuck into his father's home while I was trying to sneak an abused Silver out of it" Lily explained as she looked at his stunned eyes.

"That's impossible, Silver is a damn fox! He couldn't have been human!" Kirihito barked causing her to shake her head and smile weakly.

"Believe me I didn't know that it was possible a year ago until I met Mikage who led me to the shrine that Silver was living in" Lily shook her head while smiling. "Silver the day he was close to death had been sent back five hundred years, just years before you met him as a fox" Lily replied with a sad smile, Kirihito however wasn't convinced.

"If what you say is true and Silver was a human, how did he get sent back in time?" Kirihito asked with suspicious eyes, he then noticed Lily's guilty look leaving him more confused than ever.

"That night, I had used my powers to send him back in time without even knowing. Serena the Goddess of Time and Knowledge during that time had then found him close to death, instead of letting him cross over. She had sacrificed her immortality and status as Goddess to let him be reborn but at a price he had lost his memories" Lily explained. Kirihito frowned at her.

"I really doubt that woman" Kirihito said darkly.

"Then why is Serena my grandmother instead of staying at the summit as Goddess of Knowledge and Time? Why did she make a book about Celestial dragons?" Lily asked with a withered look, Kirihito started to become uneasy.

"The reason why he has all those nightmares was because his father had tormented and beat him up after his mother had died. He never celebrates his birthday which is at Christmas because his sister was murdered that night" Lily said while looking at him with serious eyes.

"This bracelet" she shows the metal bracelet "was his mothers and since that day he died, I had never threw it away. If you saw his chest at one point in the past, you would have saw a deformed mark on his chest. That was made from a bullet and shows where he had been shot" Lily explains not once did she take her eyes off him as his eyes went wide. He didn't make a noise or release any emotions vocally but she could sense that he was conflicted and a bit scared.

"Akura-ou, he was abused and witnessed murders as a child before he became a victim of death. You may not know this but memory loss can often change a person's personality, you saw how he was when he had no memory he changed so much compared to the Silver you see today" Lily stressed out as she looked at him hoping to have him understand.

Kirihito remained frozen before looking at her with shaken eyes, it wasn't possible and yet the evidence was out there. His brother was once human before he had lost his life at an early age.

"You may hate him but remember this, if you knew the Silver that I knew then you wouldn't be calling him a traitor among other things and it's his past that leaves him wanting nothing to do with children. Just looking at one is like looking at himself" Lily spoke while sounding upset.

"So what are you going to do then? Are you going to tell him?" Kirihito asked coldly.

"I don't know!" she cried out in frustration "I want to but I'm starting to think that it's best that I don't. I am thinking of leaving after retiring from being Land God"

"But wouldn't that make you an easy target?" Kirihito asked, he didn't know why but something pulled him to her and he started to get an uneasy feeling just from seeing her looking sad and anxious.

"I... grandmother has a home in another country. One that is known as a safe house and it's where Umi was trying to get to but due to her weakened condition she was unable to leave. Grandmother with Mikage's permission had sent Silver to protect her since your minions tried to kill her" Lily replied with a frown. This took him by surprise given that he knew nothing of what happened after his murder.

"Look it's getting late but..." she paused before handing him the copy of the ultrasound. "Keep it, maybe if you want to visit your niece or nephew you are more than welcome" Lily gave him a sad smile before leaving him to his thoughts.

It wasn't possible, all this didn't seem real and yet it made sense to his dismay. He then looked at the picture and gave it a dark glare. What the hell was he looking at?!

"What is that?" a woman caught his attention, it was then that he realised that he was at home and had been caught by his mother.

"Oh a picture of something" he didn't know why but something told him to reply, his mother blinked from how he was opening up before going to look at the picture.

"Oh? Do you know someone that is carrying twins?" she asked with an interested look. Kirihito's eyes however flew open from the news just as he had closed his eyes.

THAT WEAK WOMAN WAS CARRYING TWINS?!

* * *

Lily as soon as she entered home looked at Mikage before giving Silver a withered look.

"How are you feeling?" Mikage asked with a bright smile, Silver however refused to look at her.

"Tired but I was out walking a lot" Lily replied before yawning, hiding her ultrasound scan in her coat pocket. Mikage to Lily's surprise had gone quiet for a bit before nodding.

"I suggest heading to bed, Mizuki I'm sure will give you something to eat" Mikage spoke kindly causing Lily to feel some kind of relief, even after the God had left he had come back and was doing some of Lily's duties to her confusion only now she took that as a blessing. Given what was on her plate at the moment.

"I can if you want" Luca piped up as he entered the room, Lily smiled weakly.

"That would be great, oh and can you ask Mizuki to get me some ginger biscuits please I've been feeling a little off" Lily asked meekly. Luca blinked before nodding.

"Sure no worries auntie, get some okay?" Luca asked before frowning at how Silver was still having a strop with his predicament. Lily nods before she left the room only-

"Oh it's about time that you show up" Lily froze from who was in her room.

"Get the hell out of my room" Lily snapped.

"Oh don't go raising your voice, you don't want the others to rush in here since it'll be pointless to create a stir" Stephanie said with a smirk as she sat comfortably on Lily's chair.

"What the hell do you want?" Lily asked coldly as she looked at Stephanie.

"You know what I want, I want what was owed to me by my father. Your life and powers" Stephanie spoke coldly. Lily however wasn't having it, she was already under enough stress and to have this- this harlot in her home left Lily very angry at how this corpse stealer could invade her home and think that it was going to go well. Well she had another thing coming.

"I want you out" Lily barks angrily now wanting to go to bed and sleep off these dreaded two days.

"Not going to happen, not until I get what I want" Stephanie replies with venom. Lily's eyes narrow from what else Stephanie wanted. Of course she would want a strong yōkai as her mate! How sickening!

"You know that he's mine right?" Lily asks coldly as she felt a migraine appear.

"Oh right... Silver" Lily didn't like where this was going as she saw the smirk on her face "by the way thanks for letting me have that one night stand with him" Stephanie says smugly which left Lily angry enough to growl. "It was a real whopper" Lily without warning then smirks coldly to Stephanie's amusement as she hoped that Lily would drop her guard so that she could kill Lily.

"Whopper huh? Well I guess you didn't know how he got me pregnant huh?" This takes Stephanie by surprise, this was not what she saw coming.

"Back five hundred years ago, it was more than a whopper it was mind blowing enough to leave me marks on my back and neck" Lily says darkly as she gestures to the mark Silver gave her on her neck. The same one that Silver redid once she came back. Stephanie on the other hand glares slightly from seeing it.

"Oh and thanks for sleeping with his clone" Lily almost cackles from knowing that she had Stephanie beat.

"I heard he made you scream" Lily said with a smirk before releasing a cold laugh that left the demoness feel more hatred towards her. She also starts to feel cheated, dirty and humiliated that her plan in separating Lily and Silver had failed, knowing that her plan was to sleep with Silver to cause conflict once she was pregnant which would cause Silver to leave Lily or she would have left given how she refused to fight for anything. Then when Lily was alone either ways- she would have struck and killed Lily before anyone would have a chance to know what happened. At that very moment Stephanie had wanted nothing more than to rip Lily's throat out in anger for how Lily had somehow bested her at something not once but twice! That in her opinion was unacceptable.

"Now that that's done, get out!" Lily snaps crossly as she folded her arms.

"And you'll be coming with me" Stephanie replied harshly getting ready to grab Lily.

"Like hell" Lily snarled back. Suddenly Stephanie's appearance changes to a deformed skeleton with acid stringing and dripping on every bone as she looks at Lily.

"It wasn't a suggestion" Stephanie's voice changes to a high pitched creaky voice. The next thing Lily knows is that Stephanie uses her power to send a low table at Lily using telekinesis. However Lily lifts her left hand causing the table to stop in mid air, this took Stephanie by surprise at how Lily had stopped the attack.

"Neither was mine. Bring it on Bitch!" Lily snaps as she throws it at Stephanie who dodges it before it could hit her head. Lily then feels her skin become cold as she felt her anger bubble up. Lily's skin now changes to become ice cold white, her veins starts to glow sky blue, her eyes and hair change to azure blue, her nails were azure blue but had become very hard. Stephanie immediately masks her shock and tries to hide it as she tries to kill Lily.

The fight gets gruesome as it is taken to the kitchen, surprisingly no one was around or moving to intercept the fight that had taken place. Bits of the shrine had been reduced to being torn and shredded from either claws or from falling through the paper doors. Before long Lily had Stephanie trapped against a beam with her arm.

"Is that all you got bitch? Didn't your family tell you not to piss off a pregnant Veela?" Lily asks bitterly as she glares at her. Stephanie immediately changes back and gasps in horror as she releases that Lily is too much for her to handle and runs off after pushing Lily off her. Lily changes immediately back but doesn't run after the scared demoness; once she reverts back her lip has blood dripping down while there is a cut under her eye from the punch.

"Lily!" Mikage cries as he enters the room after seeing Stephanie run off in fear. He sees her injuries and blinks in shock from what happened to the shrine and Lily.

"Are you okay Lily? What did she do to you?" Mikage asks as he moves close to check how bad Lily's injuries were.

"She tried to kill me" Lily shrugged in a nonchalant manner, this took the original owner of the shrine by surprise.

"She's gone now Lily, she won't hurt you again I'll make sure of it" Mikage said before Luca and Mizuki entered the room.

"Auntie why is the shrine a mess- AUNTIE?!" Luca cried out in alarm as he sees how injured Lily was. Silver on the other hand enters the room looking startled and shocked before his eyes went to Lily who looked like she had been injured by Melanie again.

Mizuki and Luca rushed to Lily's side before Luca took out a tissue before dabbing it on Lily's bleeding lip.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked as he felt guilt settle in.

"A corpse stealer tried to kill me, I'm fine now I just chased her off" Lily replied as she tried assure both males. Silver however left the room as guilt settled in, if only he hadn't drank that stupid medicine. He would have been able to stop this and get rid of that demoness.

"A corpse stealer?!" Mizuki cried as he remembered what they were. "Why would one go after you?" he asked as he checked Lily a bit more.

"My heritage, she has been after my family for years and it's been like that for generations" Lily replied weakly as she felt fatigue settle in.

"What about your heritage?" Mizuki asked before Mikage had decided to cut in.

"Lily needs tending to, the injuries I'm sure are not life threatening" Lily nods in agreement. "Get them cleaned up with Luca before going to bed, Mizuki can you tidy up Lily's room?" Mizuki agreed without hesitation knowing that something was up but knew that if Mikage had suggested that then something must have happened.

The snake familiar then rushed out the room while Lily and Luca went to the bathroom to tidy up the injuries.

"Is it because our ancestor is a celestial dragon?" Luca's meek words left his lips as he was half way in helping her with treating the cuts.

"Yes..." Lily spoke softly causing him to frown.

* * *

Mikage as soon as he caught up to Mizuki had explained the reason why a corpse stealer had been after Lily, this left the familiar stunned and sick with grief. How could he have missed that? Of course Lily was human but she had talents that no human would ever have, none that he saw of course unless he counted Luca.

"She needs protecting now more than ever, but don't over do it. Lily at times will need space but support. Can you and Luca do that?" Mikage asked after Luca showed up looking sullen. Both the blond haired boy and Mizuki nodded sharply.

Both however were not aware of why Mikage would ask them to do that since Lily was capable of taking care of herself... right?

* * *

Silver meanwhile continued to sulk in Mikage's room until the blond haired male entered the room looking tired, he sat by Silver and began to stroke Silver's back lightly.

"Are you going to continue to mope? Your mate was attacked and you could no nothing, not in this form anyways" Mikage asked softly. Silver turned his head not meeting his father figure's eyes.

"Lily needs you, why can't you see that this is tearing you both apart? This need to push her away"

"She started it the moment she came back!" Silver barks before turning to glare at Mikage "We were fine until she left for a few weeks! Now that she's back, even though she claims to love me, she rejects the idea of me being human and she keeps throwing herself into things that almost got her killed!"

"Is this about the trip?" Silver froze before scowling as he looked away. Mikage sighed as he looked at the fox.

" _If only you knew Silver_ " Mikage thought softly.

"Lily loves you so much but things have gotten awkward, can you imagine being in the past with a Lily that you knew nothing about? It was a dangerous time back then and yes she allowed your past to give her a mate mark it would take some time to get use to, have you ever considered that things have gotten a little too fast?" Silver paused but kept listening "Yes Lily agreed to marry you but things have been popping up and she might have gotten herself overwhelmed, then there was a corpse stealer who intruded so she could kill Lily. Yes she failed but who's to say that she won't try again?" Mikage asked causing Silver to grumble darkly.

"All I'm saying is that-"

"She suggested that we should baby in the future" Mikage blinked as he looked at Silver with surprised eyes.

"That's good, this means that you can start a family. It'll mean that I'll be a grandfather as well-"

"I don't want a baby! Why won't you and Lily accept that?" This took Mikage by surprise. "I almost lost Umi and then there's my past! I didn't live a perfect happy life Mikage, I was beaten and tormented to the point that I wanted to run away"

"But you saw Lily instead which left you rethinking right?" Mikage asked with a smile. Silver didn't move or respond. "Lily loves you for you but some day when the time comes, you'll want a child"

"I want to be human! I want to regain what I lost" Silver snapped darkly.

"Ever wondered why Lily would not agree? Did you ask her why she would say no?" Mikage asked as he patted Silver's head. Silver almost blushed from the fact that he was purring but ignored it, instead his eyes narrowed before he sighed as guilt settled in.

"No..." Silver muttered.

"Instead of fighting her on this, why not ask her opinion and-"

"She says it's complicated" Silver interrupted with a frown, this left Mikage smiling softly even though he was sad deep down as Silver had no idea of what was going on with Lily. After all their children will be part human, part yōkai and part celestial dragon. That in itself would be scary for any mother especially one so young.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. It depends on how we perceive things and see the situation" Mikage smiled before pushing Silver off him lightly, this earned him a glare. "Talk to her but don't push her or like you, she'll pull away" Mikage gave Silver an encouraging smile before grabbing a scroll so he could start reading.

Silver looked at him weakly before sighing as he walked with his tail limp from the fact that he had to talk to Lily.

As soon as the red fox entered Lily's room he had noticed that she was asleep, Silver mentally frowned before noticing something that was beside her as she slept. Curious he walked towards it and looked down at it. There in what seemed like a picture were two small blobs only they looked almost... human. Silver's eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at given that he never saw anything like that. Why would Lily even have something like that to begin with?

"Silver?" Lily spoke in her sleep causing the red fox to look at her. Silver grew sad and guilty for how he acted, yes he wanted to be human but not if it meant upsetting her.

He moved towards her and nuzzled her before laying so his body was resting near her stomach, he pawed her shoulder before he smelt something odd. Something he hadn't smelt in a while.

Now that he thought about it, it did seem odd that Lily was wearing long baggy clothes. It didn't even suit her one bit, maybe she was cold he didn't know so he used his left paw to push the jumper and blanket close to her so it didn't leave her chilly only what he felt left him puzzled.

Curious he pulled the blanket away from her stomach, it was then that the smell had gotten slightly stronger and something had pulled him to her more than usual.

Pawing her stomach he noticed that she was a little fat to his confusion, had she gained weight when he wasn't looking? Was she stress eating he wasn't sure but he pulled her jumper up slightly with his teeth until Lily moaned from the lack of warmth, Silver tensed and looked at her quickly to see that she was sleeping to his relief. Seeing her relax he then went back to looking at the jumper he was in the process of pulling up, once he pulled it just enough he then looked at her stomach only what he saw left him frozen to the spot.

" _But when we get married won't you ever think about settling?_ " Lily's words started to enter his head before he turned his head to look at the picture sharply. Silver then looked back at her before placing his right ear on her stomach hoping no praying that this wasn't true.

No it wasn't possible!

And yet he could hear two sets of heartbeats in Lily's stomach. It was then that it started to make sense as to why Lily would even suggest about settling down, it would also explain why Lily would not want him to be human and now the talk he had just had with Mikage. It all started to make sense now, even when Lily had spoke to him with hesitant eyes. She had tried to hint to him that something was wrong and yet he had turn a blind eye to it.

How could he have been so stupid? She was trying to tell him she was pregnant and yet, his own personal fear and anger had because of his past had got the best of him. Now he had a dilemma on his hands. Did that crow, Luca or anyone they besides Mikage know about this?! About her being pregnant?

It wasn't possible though! He couldn't be the father, he didn't sleep with her so did she cheat on him?!

However it was then that another thought came to mind- the mate mark.

" _Well that is to be_ expected" he had remember her say " _I did change time so we wouldn't meet nor would you get cursed because the contract you had made with a Fallen God name Kuromaro to become human had messed up, which would resulted in you dying from the inside_ "

Silver immediately felt sick as he realised now that it was possible, after all there was no one else that she allow herself to get close to- except him.


	36. Bonus Chapter- I don't like you but thin

Silver grumbled as he laid on the soft brown rug that was located in Mikage's study area, his red fluffy tail slapped the rug while his eyes signaled that he was not happy. Mikage once he was finished reading turned to look at his adopted son and shook his head while smiling.

"You're going to send dust all over the place Silver" Mikage chuckled before scratching the back of Silver's neck, Silver grumbled even though he was purring.

"It's not fair! If I had known I would have not taken that stupid medicine, now she won't talk to me!" Silver whined as he looked at his father figure. Mikage chuckled.

"And? What would you have done? What would you have said?" Mikage asked as he watched his son with observant eyes, Silver paused and looked down.

"I would have tried to talk to her"

"You mean yell?" Mikage asked with raised brows, Silver's ears flopped.

"For all I knew she had cheated on me but the mark on her neck says otherwise" Silver grumbled darkly causing the blond haired man to smile.

"You trust her, would she ever go behind your back in the past?" Silver shook his head.

"I love her Mikage, I truly do but there's my past the one thing I cannot shake from me no matter how hard I try" Silver whined as he placed his head on his paws.

"Then why not go for a walk, oh and take this" Silver glared at the item weakly which turned out to be some kind of deformed fruit.

"Isn't that what Serena gave me a while ago? How has that thing not gained mold yet?" Silver asked darkly. "Heck I can't even tell if it really is a fruit or some king of a chili that she's been experimenting with"

"That's because it's protected by time Silver" Mikage chortled before patting Silver's head. "Now up you get, I have a feeling this walk about might cheer you up and who knows. Maybe you can find the culprit that keeps following Lily about" Silver tensed up as he remembered that someone was following but he could never pin point since the person was always so fast, was it a yōkai he wasn't sure?

"Fine and I'll take the stupid fruit with me" Silver bit the end of the fruit but didn't eat or drop it.

"Have fun Silver" Mikage waved at his son.

"Yeah yeah dad... define fun?" Silver asked sarcastically as he walked away causing Mikage to laugh.

"Lily's sarcasm is growing on you after all" Mikage commented causing Silver to flash him a dark look but said nothing as he left.

* * *

" _This is stupid, I doubt I'll be able to find the culprit anyways_ " Silver muttered as he looked round. Sure some people were looking at him since it was odd for foxes to be out and about in this area, but hey haven't they heard of urban foxes?

" _Hmph! Bloody nosey parkers!_ " Silver muttered as he continued to walk around until he spotted Lily but kept his distance since he wasn't suppose to be seen. He blinked when he saw her looking at something with a strange emotion in her eyes, Silver continued to watch Lily until she then looked down and placed one hand on her tummy which he guessed was where their babies were. She looked sad to his dismay causing him to feel guilty for how irrational he was, knowing that he was so determined and impatient to return back to being a human that he had forgotten that she had feelings. At first he thought that he was doing it for them but really it was for himself, which was the selfish thing to do and now he was regretting every second of it.

Just as his mate was about to walk she started to look left and round almost as if she could sense something, which left him on edge even though he had moved back to avoid being seen. Did Lily sense someone? Was it the stalker?

Silver continued to look round before spotting Lily walking away briskly as to not alert the person that she knew that they were following her. Silver crouched slightly as he watched carefully, his eyes immediately went wide as he spotted someone wearing a brown trench coat and brown hat, underneath the coat was black slacks and expensive black shoes suggesting that this person might be wealthy. However that was the least of his worries, what he wanted to know was who this person was following Lily? The person made slow but followed her discreetly causing Silver's eyes to narrow, he eyed the fruit he was holding and smirked knowing that Serena had might have predicted that he would need this. Even though he didn't know how long it's effects would last he was going to risk it for Lily's sake, given that he failed her once when she needed him but that didn't mean that he would give up now.

* * *

"I should really hurt you for stalking her you know" Silver said darkly as he faced the man wearing a trench coat and a hat as he caught him hiding near the alleyway, Silver's tail flicked slightly showing his dislike to this person he had now realised was the person who he use to call father. "It sickens me to know that you would spy on her like she is hiding a guilty secret. Haven't you tormented her enough?" Silver asked coldly as he looked at the man's stunned eyes.

"Then again this isn't the first time you've been spying on her right?" Silver asked, eyes narrowed as his tail twitched in anger. This man had a rotten nerve in stalking and upsetting Lily. Then again Silver had always been discrete and kept things quiet, the last thing his fiancée- his mate needed was his father stalking her especially with her condition.

Yes he was scared of being a father thanks to his past but he was not going to let Lily down when she needed him to help her, even if she wasn't going to say it out aloud.

Memories of his childhood had hardly been any good and always plagued his mind even when he lost them, a never ending haunting nightmare that would never give him respite or peace, after all who would forget losing their sister and mother? Meanwhile his father after their deaths had emotionally and physically abused him, trying to break him so he could become heartless and yet obedient to Silver's disgust.

All for the sole purpose of turning him into his own father, but he wasn't like his father oh no! He was better however it didn't make him feel anymore safe compared to before, why? Because of his past deeds, in a way they reminded him of what his father had done to people whether they were innocent or not. He would not only hurt people but he killed them, he stole and took what he wanted. It scared Silver to know that he went down his father's path during those one hundred years of solitude with only Akura-ou to keep him company during those hard times after being separated from Mikage, losing his memory and his personality had been brutal and ruined Silver causing him to hate the world and wish only blood and pain to be filled as away of getting back at the ones who not only scorned him. But had left him in this situation, at times he had wanted to die so he picked fights with even the most dangerous ones and still survived. Only now the red head refused to be cruel and kill without mercy, no he was better than that compared to before and he was going to prove it by letting his father know that he was serious whether he was aware of who he was or not.

After all he wasn't the same child his father tormented all those years ago, making him think that love and any good emotion was useless, worthless and was for the weak. No his father was weak one and what he was doing to those around him, had just proved how truly pathetic his father really was.

Silver could just spit and yell at his father for hurting his mother and sister, for soiling their memories and existence with his cruelty. The red head could curse him and that old man's mother, they were as bad as each other and it showed that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Even if his father did know about his past deeds it hardly meant anything to Silver now, the red head knew that he was at fault whether he had lost his memories or not but he was a changed person. Yes he would admit that he was scared that he might regress but he had Lily at his side to always keep him sane and as long as she was there, he would never go astray for she was his light at the end of the darkness.

But then there was his children, would they turn out to be like how he was before. Would they inherit his killer instincts, oh he could only hope that they don't.

No in a fight it's important to show mercy and compassion, that he was aware of and he would hope that it would be learned by his children as they grow up. That is if he could get back to how he was before, he was going to be a better husband and mate to Lily. He was going to let her know that he wasn't going to run away even when things were tough, he was going to fight this fear that plagued him for years and ruined him to the point that he was never sure that he would ever love again.

Silver was going to fight to avoid this from happening to his children and even if something did happen to Lily, yes he would be miserable but his children needed him. Even the red head was shocked from this sudden protective instinct that entered his body and mind. Was this what Umi and Lily felt with their children? Was this also what his father Mikage had felt with him?

* * *

The man didn't respond, he was too stunned at what from what he was looking at. It wasn't possible, no his son had been murdered years ago and yet here this person was, wearing his son's skin, face and hair however there was a difference between his son and him. This person no THING had ears and a tail which could only mean one thing- a fox yōkai, the man almost gulped as the yōkai's eyes had slits in them. That in itself meant that he was going to get hurt but that didn't mean that demons couldn't get hurt. He always did assume that demons didn't exist, but his wife would often say otherwise, given who her friends were. Those friends however were not just her friends though; no they were her adopted siblings thanks to that woman Serena who took his wife in from the streets after she lost her family in a huge fire caused by a crazy man who was in a fight with his wife.

Serena had always protected Lacy no matter what and for that he was grateful, however he was also surprised once he found out about the little girl who would play with his son. For she in truth was the granddaughter of the woman who took his wife in had left him utterly shocked and sick.

It was a cruel irony that the one who took his wife in had a granddaughter who would had been with his son had to see him die in such a manner. While he the father was forced to stand there paralyzed as he watched his son vanish after he died. He never did get to burry his son nor could he chase the one responsible for his loss. Oh how he could curse his mother for making no threatening him to accept this company, it was a death trap that she imprisoned him in. As much as he wanted to make it clean the power and wealth grew too much for him to handle and he hated it knowing that he drove his family away. But now as he stood before this yōkai, it had suddenly caused this question to appear. Who was this yōkai and why did he have his son's face and eyes? He saw the yōkai sneer.

"What no answers old man?" Silver asked coldly as they stood in the alley way, Silver was happy in more ways than one knowing that he had spotted this monster before he could go and sneak into the shrine let alone put his filthy soiled hands on Lily. However he was more than grateful that Serena had given him something that would undo the medicine's effect even if it was only temporary, at least now he knew why she spoke about the fact that he would need it one day.

Lily wasn't just his mate no she was his master as well and even it if was a little emasculating to know that she was the boss of him on some levels, she had never once ordered him to do anything unless she was angry which had left him happy and slightly relieved. Lily no matter what trusted him to do the right thing and loved him even after their problems; even now he had no regrets except for how he had upset her about the baby talk. Yes she knew what he felt about children and had dropped the subject it still left him guilty for raising his voice at her.

If only she knew that he was dropping hints about her predicament he would have done something to support and help her, now? He wasn't so sure if she would open up again.

Silver however was still shocked to know that she would allow the him that was ruthless and so cruel back in the past to touch her, even though she did change time while the down side was that he of this time could not touch her for she would refuse him. Even when she did arrive back from her five hundred year visit, however Silver was happy to know that she allowed him to mark her as his. In truth He was not truly hurt but at the same time he was disappointed for various reasons, he had just wished that she would be open a little more at times and tell it to him straight even if he was afraid of things like having children.

"Who are you and why do you have my son's face and eyes?" his father asked in a cold tone that almost made Silver raise a brow, it was then that he clicked on something.

Silver had died in front of his father at the age of five, who also been denied the right see him get buried and was forced to see his son's body vanish thanks to Lily's power whether the man knew it or not.

"I should be asking you the questions why you are stalking my mate? After all you've been making her extremely uncomfortable" Silver bit back harshly causing the man's eyes to narrow.

"I'm not scared of you yōkai" his father replied angrily, which almost made Silver whistle at how 'brave' his father was.

"You should be given that I can end your life in an instant" Silver replied darkly as he folded his arms.

"Then why haven't you?" his father asked sharply, this made Silver snort.

"I doubt she would like me killing anyone, given that it's pointless to shed blood" Silver replied in a nonchalant tone. He watched his father who almost narrowed his eyes; this almost left Silver smirking at how he could easily get under this man's skin, looks like his father wasn't so tough compared to before. Then again having his face would no doubt put his father on edge.

"Now answer the question old man, why are you here bothering her?" Silver demanded coldly.

"Like I would listen to a yōkai, especially since you are all untrustworthy" Silver growled from the reply and shoved his father against the wall while his elbow locked him in place, the man almost gagged at how hard Silver's arm was pressing against his throat.

"Don't get smart with me old man, she is going to be my wife in your human terms. But in yōkai terms she is already my wife. So start talking or if you do possess some dangerous agenda for her, I'll snap your neck like a twig kapish?" Silver hissed sharply as his father grunted from the pain.

"You think that's going to change anything demon? She's a human unlike you, in your eyes we're just insects that you can easily pick on and destroy" his father growled even though he was in pain.

"That's funny coming from a man who hires thugs to do his dirty work" his father almost froze from how this demon could know about that.

"And how would you know?" the man asked coldly, Silver had to laugh at this.

"In the end once you are alone and as soon as your company gets destroyed from the inside. In reality you're just a weak person without anyone to love you, now who's the weak one?" Silver asked bitterly while his father glared.

"Who are you?" the man asked coldly, Silver shook his head almost looking disappointed causing his father to stare at him with suspicious eyes.

"After all this time, you can't even guess that your past is coming back to haunt you Tetsuya Kaito" Silver asked darkly, he watched his father's eyes go wide in horror as he realised that the one who continued to hurt him was in fact his son. How could he not? His son had one thing in common with him- his eyes.

"N-No... it couldn't be" Seeing that his father had realised, Silver released the man and sent him to the floor. Silver watched his father coughing and gasping for air as he put his hands to his neck, but not once did the man take his eyes off of the red head who was staring at him with disgust.

"S-Silver?!" Tetsuya gasped in shock from seeing his son or at least what was left of him, Silver however made no move to help nor showed signs of talking. His eyes however were trained on his tormentor.

"I should kill you for what you did" this made his father's heart jump in fear and his eyes went wide in horror. "However I am not like you, I'm not a monster that you tried so hard to create" Silver spat while his eyes glinted in anger.

"H-How are you even here? No... this is impossible, it must be a sick joke" Tetsuya said now shaking his head as he tried to look away. He was dreaming, eyes that must be it there was no way that his son was alive or back from the dead.

Silver stared at him blankly before rolling his eyes; taking out a transformation leaf he placed it on his head causing his tail and ears to vanish to Tetsuya's shock.

"Ta...da" Silver said sarcastically while shrugging.

"You're dead! I saw you died in my house" Silver rolled his eyes again.

"Yes and no" Silver muttered darkly causing his father to look at him. "Yes I did die but my body and soul were sent back in time to the point that someone brought me back" Silver replied dryly before opening the top of his yukata and showed his father the bullet scar that still left a dent in his skin. Seeing this made his father sick at how that was visible.

"Still hurts by the way in case you were wondering" Silver added in a sarcastic eager tone.

"Why are you even here?" Tetsuya asked as he backed up a bit, Silver narrowed his eyes at how his father was trying to worm out of things.

"I should be asking that, why are you bothering my mate?" Silver asked sharply, he watched his father bite his lip.

"She- she had answers to what happened that night" this took Silver by surprise "Your body didn't just vanish, she did something and then there was the one besides her who had intruded into our home. If she hadn't shown up you would have lived" his father replied in a shaky voice. Silver glared at him.

"She saved my life by sending my back in time, besides I doubt that was the only reason why you were following her" Silver said sharply signalling that he was in no mood for games, Tetsuya glared at him before a sigh left his lips. He slumped back and watched Silver for a bit, was this really what became of his son? It was hard to believe and yet here he was in the flesh or was he? Was he hallucinating? If so then this was a cruel joke. But deciding to humor this illusion he answered.

"I was tracking her movements ever since she came back, I also noticed that someone wants her dead even now and hasn't stopped following her" Tetsuya replied in a defeated voice, Silver as he listened clenched his hands underneath his now tided up yukata.

"Do you know who it is?" Silver asked sharply, his father gave him a lot.

"I doubt that I am even close to finding out anything anymore, to my surprise I also found out recently that she was pregnant thanks to a spy in the hospital she went to" Silver's eyes went wide before narrowing slightly.

"Even after what happened you still have a bunch of wimps at your disposal?" Silver asked angrily, his father gave him a look.

"I disbanded after you died" this took Silver by surprise "And yet... they still remained loyal after I took a leave of absence for a while to clear my head" This left Silver more surprised by this information. "Now that I've answered, start talking. What are you here?" Silver glared at his father and almost went back to strangling him but refrained himself from doing so.

"Why do you think old man? Someone was stalking her and I don't take kindly to ones who would harm her" Silver replied angrily, his father raised a brow.

"After all this? You still think I would hurt her?" Silver blinked.

"Obviously" Silver barked until he watched his father shake his head leaving the red head baffled.

"Her grandmother took my wife- your mother in when she lost her mother" Silver's eyes went wide in shock. "I would never harm the granddaughter of the woman who saved Lacy when she was at her lowest, I was curious as to why Lily would come back here to Japan that was all"

"Explain to me then, why did you do it?" Tetsuya blinked. "Why did you make us all miserable and take over your mother's company? Why did you change like that?" Silver asked as he gave his father a withered look that almost tore Tetsuya apart just from seeing.

"I had no choice" Silver blinked.

"Of course you had a choice!" Silver barked angrily but stopped in mid rant when he saw his father shaking his head.

"It's about time I told you anyways, at least then I can unburden myself from this wretched wretched guilt" Tetsuya said darkly causing Silver's eyes to narrow, not liking there this was going but listened regardless

"My mother made true to her threats and ended up taking all the assets I had worked so hard to achieve away before I could process what had just happened. She made threatening messages in order to have me accept her proposition of inheriting this company, to live with this... this blood money? I hated it! Every last second of having to deal with this mess" Tetsuya said angrily as he almost hit the wall behind him, Silver however blinked in shock not knowing what to say about that but there was one things for sure, he could hear complete and utter bitterness coming from his father.

"I was once a simple man who wanted to run away from his mother's problems, her dodgy dealings and stream of murders. But I couldn't. She found me regardless just when I was at peace and threatened to take my family away from me. The money and house? It all meant nothing if my family had been taken, and it showed when she tried to bribe or threaten me. Saying that she would take them away. Eventually she took matters into her hands and took Anna away when she was suppose to be at school" Silver felt his stomach twist as he remembered being sent home by his mother that day, he also remembered being in the main area and could heard his father yelling on the phone to someone. While sounding completely terrified and angry but the moment he saw Silver he had shooed him away and closed the door. Only the moment that Anna had been brought home by his grandmother did his father really flip. Silver now that he thought back could still remember hearing foul words being spewed from both sides.

"That woman had no right to be a mother, what kind of person would force and threaten her own family to do such foul things?" Silver almost felt himself tremble from seeing his father not only sob but shake as well from the memory that continued to haunt him.

"I just wanted to be happy and that was taken..." Tetsuya said weakly "One by one it was removed from my sight and it grew scared when it was just you, the last thing I had to think about Anna and Lacy. I... I just didn't want to lost you so I kept you locked up in your room so nothing would happen but it did, that one little girl tried to get you out and then that was it... you were gone" Silver bit his lip as he looked at his father who started to cry heavily, the red head could even feel his eyes sting from tears that were threatening to come out.

"I never hated you! I didn't! I just wanted to know why you did all that, I wanted to leave and not be what you had turned yourself into" Silver defended while looking at his father who had looked up slightly. Hearing this made Tetsuya scoff slightly.

"No matter what you say Silver, I was trapped and I couldn't get out so it almost amuses me that you would say that" Tetsuya said darkly.

"Yes you could" Silver interrupted. "You could have asked for help" His father barked out a laugh leaving Silver to frown.

"That would have gotten me nowhere Silver, in the end of it I would have been forced to see their bodies littered all on my front lawn for turning 'coward' and seeking help. That woman has been dead for a few years now but the damage has already been done" His father said bitterly, hearing that his grandmother was dead had too Silver by surprise.

"Regardless, it's never too-"

"Silver! It is too late!" his father stressed, "I committed so much wrong! To this day I still have her words hanging over my head like a disgusting parasite that I call a cloud. She will not leave me alone no matter how much I try and push her away" the man snapped as he looks at Silver. He saw his son frown and glared.

"You're not the only one who has killed people" Hearing this made the man's eyes widen in horror. "Back then it was survival of the fittest and some of it I am ashamed to say I had done it for fun. But just when I was about to die at one point, I was saved by the same group I have been killing off like flies. She was selfless and didn't ask for anything. It was thanks to her I ended up taking a look at myself and began to realise what I was doing was wrong. I then began to search for her and found nothing..." Silver paused and smiled slightly shocking his father. "It took my five hundred years to find her and I have had no regrets when it came to waiting for her. At times I was sure that I was about to give up but I didn't, despite the bad memories of being insulted and hit, despite killing a person I called a brother just to stop him from going after her. I held on because I wanted to" His father remained void of emotions. "It doesn't make sense to you now but I does to me-"

"And did you find her?" Tetsuya asked as he looked at his son, Silver smiled slightly.

"She's my mate" this took his father by surprise. "And the embarrassing part was that she was the one person that I had been looking for this whole time" Silver grins while his father scoffs lightly, masking his smile.

"The brat you gave the bracelet to huh? Stealing is a crime and to think my own son had done something as stupid as that!" Silver winced from the scold but knew that it was a light one.

"That was the only thing I treasured about your mother and to have you not only sneak into our room just to steal and give it to her, it took a lot of guts Silver, you know that right?" His father asked with an amused look in his eyes. Silver looked away as he felt a blush appear on his face.

"What do you expect old man? I love her even if it was at first sight, she was there for me and left me feeling so many things that I didn't know were possible. Even if it wasn't a long time, those moments were precious to me and I would never trade them for the wide world" Silver replied blankly, his father raised a brow.

"Definitely a sap..." his father grimaced causing Silver to glare slightly. "You are definitely worse than me" he muttered darkly. Within seconds Silver snorted before releasing a full blown laugh, hearing this made his father joined in.

"Oh hell! Where did I go wrong with you?" his father joked as he looked at his son, this was a miracle though! One shocking miracle that he never thought would happen, he had never thought that he would still have any family left and no matter what. He loved his wife and children so much that till this day the pain still continued to burn him so much, that at times he wished for death just to see them.

Now here he was- laughing and smiling with his son even if it was for a short time.

"I don't know you and mum were suppose to be looking after me and Anna! What did you do?" Silver asked before laughing again as he sat down so he could breathe slightly.

"I have no idea, I blame your mother for that rebellious stage" The man said with a smile as tears ran down his face, surprisingly Silver was also crying while laughing.

"Funny! Mother says you were like that when you were younger" Silver comments while smirking at his father. Hearing this made Tetsuya's face go bright red. Oh she had to go there didn't she?!

"Tha-That is not true!" His father retorted as he looks away to hide his expression.

"I know it's not my place" his father went sober from laughing. "But what did happen after you vanished that night?" Silver paused and sighed.

"It's a long story" Silver admitted, Tetsuya folded his arms and looked at Silver.

"I have some time" his father said sternly.

"You see it's like this" Silver took a deep breath and began to talk about what it was like when he had been stuck in limbo, just hearing about that made his father wince but did not comment allowing Silver to talk more. The red head had then spoken about a Goddess who ruled over Time and Knowledge leaving his father to raise a brow until Silver spoke about what this woman had done to save his soul. Just hearing that this woman was now this Lily's grandmother had shocked Tetsuya deeply but didn't say anything mostly due to being speechless.

Silver then went to talk about how he had lost all his memories by the time a man who had found and picked him up once he arrived in the past, who went by the name Mikage and had continued to look after the red head. That was until he was in the middle of an errand that ended badly due to a landslide that caused more of his memories to leave him. Hearing this made his father purse his lips in anger but didn't comment. As time went on, more and more Silver's story began to come out into the open leaving Silver relieved to speak about this for the third time given that he had spoke to Mikage about this first, while Lily was second to hear about this.

Silver then spoke of the night terrors which he could now identify as his father's words. Tetsuya winced from the information and Silver could tell that he was feeling guilty for how he had treated his son, it was never intentional but all that filled the man was guilt and a need to stop his son from turning out like him- broken. Silver then went to the part where he was found and rescued by a demon named Akura-ou who had to endure the fact that almost everybody wanted to kill him since the day he was born. Hearing this had made Silver want to protect and help him without knowing why. Call it instinct from his past he had no idea. He then went to speak about how he almost died again leaving his father to frown

"Didn't I teach you better than to stick your nose out of other people's affairs boy?" His father finally commented making Silver wince, he deserved that scold.

He then spoke about a girl who he had assumed was a village girl, who was wearing a dark cloak who had saved him and took him to a hut where an elderly couple had took care of him until he was well enough to leave, the girl who was careful as to not show her identity had left a purple hairband that encouraged him to try and track her down just to say thank you.

"Really boy? Just to say thank you?" His father asked in an unamused tone leaving Silver to blush from the response.

"I didn't know, I had amnesia for a long time" that his father could not complain about. He spoke about how he had to kill his brother just to stop him from hurting her and was left with regret, knowing that his brother would go out of control and the red head didn't truly want anyone else to suffer since he only wanted to find this one person who had helped him.

He spoke about his travels to Mikage shrine and began to remember bits of his past, involving the bit where Mikage had been the one who took him in the first place and had adopted him. He then spoke about his time at the shrine to his father's shock, had also spoke about how he became a familiar and almost went red in the face since it was not pleasant.

"Unbelievable! To think you were kissed-"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up old man" Tetsuya raised a brow.

"Be warned, this God Mikage might be your adopted father but I am the one who brought you into this world" Tetsuya said in a stern tone, Silver rolled his eyes slightly before sighing.

"Now to talk about Lily" Silver froze as he looked at his father. "What are you going to do now that you're a father? After all being a parent is no easy business"

"I didn't intend to be a father" Silver said before sighing out loudly, this took his father by surprise "Thanks to the past I... I didn't want to have any children, I didn't want to turn out like you and hurt them. Just looking at them would be looking at myself- the me who had to endure that nightmare" Silver put a hand to his head and sighed, Tetsuya however watched his son confess this issue to him "I... I don't want to lose her like I lost mum, I almost lost Lily's ancestor Umi when she was in labor and it just fueled my determination not to have any children" Tetsuya sighed and got up before kneeling down so he could place his hand on his son's shoulder.

"What happened is in the past Silver, but this- this is your future and these children will be your legacy. What you will do, what you show them about this world we live in it'll be what defines them in the future. What happened was stupid and should never have happened to anyone least of all you Silver" the red head looked up showing his father that he had a lost expression, this left his father more guilty and sad about the whole thing. The next thing Silver knew was that he was being pulled into a hug which Silver not once complained about, instead he hugged back and started to shake as tears ran down his face.

"What if I mess up? What if I become a bad father and hurt them?" Silver asked as he looked down, Tetsuya sighed.

"You won't" Silver looked up showing two wet streams running down his face. "You face a lot and still came back from it, that shows a lot of guts and courage so don't put yourself down like that" Silver's father said sternly. "You hear me? Don't assume stupid stuff like that. Right now you have a home, a wife, an adopted father, a nephew in law, you have a new family who will love and care for you but only if you give them the chance to" Tetsuya smiles softly "That is more than what I would hope for things had been different. My only fear when you were alive and small back then was what my mother would have done to you, would she have taken you just to threaten me? Would she have killed you to set an example like she did with Anna? I don't know but know that I am proud of what you have become" Tetsuya smiled, Silver looked up at him in awe before wincing.

"Can I be honest?" Silver asked meekly causing his father to blink "Lily's not talking to me at the moment" Tetsuya gave him a look.

"What did you do? And why are you smoking?" Tetsuya asked in shock before the smoke that came off of the red head started to surround them, this made the father cry out in shock until he heard a small wheeze followed by a series of coughs. Once the smoke cleared did his eyes go wide as he was now staring at a red fox who was laying on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Tetsuya cried out in shock while the red fox winced.

"I drank a whole bottle that had a medicine called the Essence of Evolution, it turned me into this even though Lily told me not to drink it" Tetsuya gave him a dark look.

"And why did you drink it?" he asked sternly while Silver kept looking his eyes away "Silver! Look at me" Tetsuya said in a warning tone causing Silver to groan and look at him.

"I wanted to become human" Silver confessed weakly, this made his father's eyes go wide.

"Even though you are having half yōkai children?!" Tetsuya cried out in shock.

"I didn't know" Silver whined at his now hysterical father.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILVEEEEEEEEEEEEER KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOO!" Tetsuya bellowed in anger while Silver's ears pinned themselves due to being sensitive, sadly his ears were constantly ringing thanks to the loud noise.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS AND NOSE OUT OF THINGS THAT DO NOT CONCERN YOU?! AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED! YOU'RE WIFE IS PREGNANT AND HAS NO SUPPORT! NO PROTECTION AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN! YOU STUPID STUPID BOY!" Tetsuya continued to rant in anger while Silver at that moment had wished that he was at home.

" _I'm starting to wonder if tracking Lily's stalker was even worth it_ " Silver whined mentally.

"Silver are you even listening to me?! Honestly you are worse than your mother" Silver looks up in shock "Always sticking your nose into other people's business!" Tetsuya continued to rant at the red fox who was crying mentally.

" _Nope it was not_ " Silver continued to cry mentally.


	37. Chapter 32: How Could I Be So Blind?

Silver the next day was quiet and brooding before he confronted his adopted father.

"How do I change back?" Silver asked his father figure this caused Mikage to look at him. "Please tell me there's a way to change back?" Silver pleaded before the blond haired man sighed.

"I don't know, we'll have to see Ootokunishi and see if he can help" Mikage said before patting Silver's head. He also noticed that Silver was more quiet and somber than usual to the point that he would not look at Lily at all.

"I assume that you know why she refuses?" Mikage asked as he looks at the red fox, Silver looks at him weakly before looking down.

"I... I don't want to be a father... why did this have to happen?" he asked weakly causing the man to smile.

"She loves you Silver, she loves you enough to trust you with her. Why is having a baby that is part you and part her?"

"She's having twins Mikage! I doubt that I'll be able to cope with it" Silver scowled. "How long has she known?" Silver barked as he looked at his father figure who smiled softly.

"A week or two ago" This made Silver's eyes go wide in shock.

"And how far along is she?!" Silver asked now looking stunned and horrified by this news, seeing this made Mikage smile softly.

"She's about three months pregnant" Mikage replied softly, however hearing this made Silver sick to his stomach. All this time and they never knew. How could they have not noticed the signs?

"Whether you want to be a father or not, Lily needs you" Mikage said with a light smile. "Besides who's to say that you'll end up like him? You have proved to me time and time and again that you are different"

"It doesn't matter what you say!" Silver hissed "a part of him is still in there! Inside me no matter how hard I try to push it away and once those babies are born, I know that I'll lash out once things get tough" Silver spat coldly, seeing this made Mikage sigh.

"And you wonder why Lily never told you?" Silver looked up sharply. "She was this close to leaving so you wouldn't feel like you were obligated to help or be with her because you would feel forced into something you don't want" Mikage added causing Silver to look down feeling nothing but guilt and resentment.

"Did she not know how I would take that?" Silver asked darkly.

"She did and that's why it hurt Lily more than you'll ever know, she didn't want to think about leaving but if it meant that you would not feel the pain of you past then she would risk it. Besides even if you had her try and abort the babies, it's too late due to how far along but I must ask you though Silver" Mikage's words made Silver look up "Would you really want to murder the two lives that were created by yours and Lily's hands?" This left Silver blinking before a weak look appeared his face, could he really do that to her and to them? Would he then be able to look at Lily for wanting to be human so badly that he would sacrifice two lives in the process? Somehow he knew deep down that it wasn't just the twins it would be their relationship that would crumble to the point that Lily might not want anything to do with him. The thought of losing her again left him too sick and scared to imagine.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Lily looked up from her bed to see Silver looking down with a guilt expression, his ears and tail were down showing that he was being honest. Instead of talking, Lily had turned her head and got out of bed. She almost hissed from the chill but kept her emotions in check. She was not going to bow down and let him treat her like he was doing just because he made the mistake of going behind her back, regardless of his reasons she was not going to have it anymore. If anything Lily was this close to allowing that whore who tried to kill her have Silver and once is out of her life would Lily then pack up her stuff and leave. Only this time she'll remain hidden for good. Her twins did not need the stress and neither did she.

"Lily please talk to me" Lily's heart clenched from how he was now following her, just having him in the room made it hard to change her clothes for he would then see the baby bump. Maybe she could hide out in Shinjirou's home or Kei's until it blows over before moving to the safe house. Either ways she was not going to stay here any longer and the biggest regret? Was that she was forced to say good bye to Mizuki, the shrine spirits, Luca and... Mikage?

Silver as he followed froze from an odd scent which caused him to look at what Lily was looking at, he tilted his head to see that where Lily would sit for lunch had a few plates of food along with what seemed like two pills. Why pills? She wasn't sick or anything she was pregnant.

"Good morning Lily, I trust you slept well" Mikage greeted with a smile while Oishi and Dai stood beside him.

"Um... hi?" Lily blinked as she walked cautiously towards her seat.

"Mizuki's doing chores while Luca is at school today" Mikage explained as she sat down but ignored Silver causing the fox to pout. How long was she going to ignore him now?!

"Okay but what is all this?" Lily asked as she looked at her two plates to see a lot of healthy foods including fruit.

"Well you've been a little under the weather plus after the incident last night I'd have thought that it would be good for you to eat healthily for a change that is if it's okay?" Mikage asked with a disarming smile that left Lily smiling and wincing at the same time.

" _It'll help with the baby, plus you have not been taking supplements like you were suppose to_ " Lily's eyes went open from Mikage's words and looked down at her glass to see two pills beside it.

" _How long have you known?_ " Lily asked feeling nervous and worried about how and if Silver knew, she could only hope not. Mikage smiled as he handed her a fig to which she thanked before nibbling on it weakly.

" _Serena told me that you would be pregnant, she also informed me of the signs what you need to have when you were on your date at the amusement park_ " Mikage watched her continue to nibble as nervous got the best of her.

"Is it alright?" Mikage asked warmly as she continued to look down, she continued to ignore Silver who had curled up beside her and tried to nuzzle her leg. Not trusting her words she nodded meekly.

"I have news Silver Ootokunishi has replied to my letter about your predicament and said that he'll help once we visit" Lily immediately frowned as she crushed the fig without thinking or meaning to, juice from the fig squirted from the pressure before running down her hand but she paid no heed. She was too angry to want anything to do with Silver at the moment, seeing her response made Silver wince and almost shy away knowing that she was still upset about before.

"Lily please eat okay" Mikage urged as he handed her a large towel to clean up her mess.

"Can I have some water please Mikage?" Silver asked only to go rigid as his fur went on its ends thanks to cold water that had been spilled all over him.

"I've lost my appetite" Lily said sweetly before getting up, she grabbed the pills and her healthy fruit juice before walking out the room.

Silence echoed in the room before Mikage released a loud sigh the moment he heard whimpering.

"She hates me" Silver's voice shook as he looked down, his father figure smiled softly knowing that was true but regardless this behaviour wasn't all her doing sadly enough. Thanks to the lesson from Serena his sister figure, he had learned that dragon rage and hormonal imbalances can merge creating a very upset/angry mother that would act out without meaning to while she is pregnant.

"I know that I should have taken her feelings into account but I just want to be human so badly that I didn't think or care about whether she would want me to or not" Silver spoke as tears mixed themselves with the water that had been dripping off of him.

"What's so wrong with being a yōkai fox?" Mikage asked as he took a towel before drying Silver up.

"She will die while I'll be left watching her without growing old, I don't want that" Silver replied glumly.

"Then why didn't you ask Lady Uniliya to shorten your life span?" Mikage blinked in shock, Silver however went rigid before turning to look at him.

"Are you serious?! That's all I had to do?" Silver asked loudly before glaring at his father figure.

"Well there's no guarantee that she will, after all there are those who are meant to die and then those who's lives are cut short from sudden circumstances" Silver winces and looks down knowing that he had done that a lot. "Plus you have to book an appointment with the Lady since like Izanami she hates sudden rude visits" Mikage smiled as he looked at Silver, the very mention of Izanami left him looking away knowing that he had set fire to her familiar's tail in retaliation for almost hurting Lily.

"Once I get back to normal... do you think you could help me get an appointment?" Silver asked weakly, seeing this made Mikage smile as he pats Silver's head.

"We'll see what happens, in the meantime I've arranged for Inari to check up on Lily" Mikage watch Silver stiffen, on hell no!

"That quack?!" Silver cried before Mikage gave him a stern look.

"He is the God of Foxes Silver and he is a good friend, it would do you no favors if you are rude to him" Silver grumbled and scoffed as Mikage dried him up.

"Fine" Silver muttered darkly before looking at the skies with a pensive expression, Mikage as he dried Silver's fur smiled to himself at how Silver was behaving.

"Do you want to see her?" Silver's ear twitched before a sigh left his lips.

"She doesn't want to see me" Silver muttered as he leaned on Mikage's lap.

"Well we will be gone for a while and wouldn't it be good to tell her that you know, that is unless you don't want the babies?" Silver turned to look at him as his tail thumped Mikage's lap lightly.

"Mikage..."

"The babies and Lily come as a package, she won't chose anything else and even though she's just found out about them. Her bond has grown a lot to the point that she would never want to part from them, it's not just her dragon instincts it's her maternal ones. No mother would want to be part from her child and I can assume that you would know that without a doubt" Silver stiffened and looked down before Mikage strokes his head.

"This is to do with your mother isn't it?" Silver's fur stood on its ends confirming Mikage's suspicions "You don't want Lily to die the same way she did but Silver, Lily is stronger than that and you knew back then that your mother was sick. Even if someone had tampered her meds or not, she was going to die eventually" Mikage spoke in a kind tone while Silver looked down with a frown on his face signalling that he was upset.

"No matter what I still blame myself for her death, if I had done as she had asked she would have still lived. She would have been taken to the hospital and treated sooner" Silver muttered grudgingly causing Mikage to smile softly as he stroked Silver's head.

"We are capable of making mistakes and regrets but Silver, do you want to make the biggest regret and leave them to suffer? All because of a disagreement and the fear of never being good enough?" Silver mulled over Mikage's words as the man brushed his fur after drying him.

* * *

As expected Lily refused to see Silver to his dismay but that just fueled his reason to revert back to normal, sure it won't undo what has happened but it was a start and then once that was done he was going to have a talk with his mate about this predicament. Yes he didn't want children but his offspring, his mate neither of them should suffer because of him. In the end of the day he was the father and he had got her pregnant no matter what time period she was in. It was his responsibility and now wasn't the time to turn tail and run no matter how much he wanted to become human, after all it wasn't worth being human if the one he loved dearly was away and out of his life.

"Did you say goodbye regardless?" Mikage asked the saddened fox who looked up showing that he was miserable.

"She wouldn't want to hear me out no matter what I say or do" that left both males brooding after all, pregnant dragons were very scary on some levels.

* * *

Lily continued to frown as she sat on her futon with a book about pregnancies in her hands, she was thankful that Silver was now out of her hair since that meant no issues could be made out of nothing.

Maybe it would be better if she did leave.

Lily looked up after reading for a bit, her sadness leaking in the room which left Mizuki coming in after knocking on the door. This alerted the mother to be who had hid the book under her pillow.

"Come in" Lily answered allowing her familiar to enter, in his hands was a tray containing some healthy foods.

"Luca asked me to bring them over" he admitted with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I wish I could cook as well as Silver but I'm only good for making sake" Mizuki's sadness appeared on his face causing her to frown.

"You're more valuable than you'll ever think" Lily said sharply taking him by surprise "Yonomori adored you as you developed in that egg to the moment you hatched and grew up. No matter what Yonomori would never have let you be her familiar if you weren't useful" Lily said with a soft smile that left him speechless. He then sighed before looking down.

"I know you're pregnant and so does Mikage, Luca and Silver I don't know but I knew that once you came back... you weren't a virgin" Lily's eyes went wide in shock from hearing his confession, she looked down and sighed.

"I see..." she looks down with guilty eyes. "I just found out that I was a mother last week" she admitted feeling sadness creep up on her again as she placed her hand on her belly.

"I wasn't sure if you knew or not so I kept quiet, it's the fox isn't it? He's the father?" Mizuki asked bitterly as he looked at her. Lily looks up and nods slightly.

"You're going to have half yōkai children and he was blind to it, what kind of mate is he?" Mizuki asked as he looks at her. Lily looks at him with a weak smile.

"The question is how did I not see this coming?" she commented.

"You should leave him, he doesn't deserve to have a family given what he's done" Mizuki commented.

"Mizuki, it's very hard to explain but I know why Silver is this way compared to you" This took him by surprise.

"Then you know why he talks about regaining lost time?" Mizuki asked, Lily released a weak chuckle.

"Yup but you are not going to like it" This left him confused.

By the time Lily was finished Mizuki was left in shock, his face showed utter disbelief before he looked at the bracelet Lily always wore. To think that Silver and Lily had to go through that had left him wincing from guilt for how he treated Silver from time to time, but at the same time he felt anger for the father who ruined Silver enough to be scared of wanting to have a family. This man left Silver in fear of becoming him and it also did make sense when Lily explained Silver's bad actions. Memory loss and the effects if could cause were too scary to think about.

"You should talk to him" Lily blinked in shock as he looked at her with hesitant eyes. "If you are thinking about leaving him then you should tell him about the twins, if he doesn't want anything to do with them then it'll be best to leave but if he wants you to stay then would you?" Mizuki asked while looking at her.

"Either ways I'm staying by you" Hearing this took Lily by surprise.

"Mizuki no, I don't want you living your life in an isolated house. It's not fair on you and you always wanted to see the human world, I can't do that to you" This made him smile.

"Always selfless to the end" he comments before getting up. "You should talk to him, clear the air before deciding on what you want to do next and I know exactly how to do that" he smiles.

"But- but how?" Lily asks as she tilts her head to the side as she follows her familiar.

"There's something commonly called power spots that help you go to the shrines and temples in this country, they lead to paths that can only be used by Gods and are all connected" Mizuki smiled as he lead her to the entrance. Lily bit her lip as she looked at the entrance.

"But what if I lose my way Mizuki? Then even if I do want to tell him, I'll end up somewhere else" Lily admitted, Mizuki smiled at her.

"You've taken huge burdens, one was to be Mikage's successor, another is to be a mother and aunt for Luca. You are more stronger than you give yourself credit for, compared to when we first met you were unsure of things but now you'll do fine" he gave her an encouraging smile that left Lily stunned. She nodded weakly before looking at the entrance.

"I'll see you soon?" Lily asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'll bring Luca I know that you've arrived" he promised before letting her go into the entrance.

* * *

Lily continued to walk before looking down at her belly and began to touch it with thoughtful eyes, she was going to tell him. Regardless of the answer, she was going to raise them whether he wanted them or not and she'll love them unconditionally.

Very soon as Lily walked further, her eyes immediately caught something. Was it a passerby? She wasn't sure but she walked a bit more until she recognized who it was.

"Well well I didn't expect you to be here" Yatori said with a smile, Lily however glared at him.

"What are you doing here?! This is only accessible by Gods!" she yelled angrily.

"If you're going to meet Ootokunishi then you are too late, he's going to be very helpful in helping us resurrect Akura-ou" Yatori smiled "The first thing he'll do is kill Silver for betraying him" causing Lily to glare.

"Like hell!" Lily yelled before throwing ice at him which he dodged with ease. "You really know nothing of Akura-ou" Lily yelled as she attacked him again.

"And you do?" Yatori asked, Lily smirked to his surprise causing him to be caught off guard from an icicle to the back.

"Yup! I spent time talking to him both past and present to know how he ticks in a way" Lily smiles before her eyes narrow "Pitting two brothers against one another is just plain sick and you know it" she hissed darkly before throwing another icicle at him.

Lily's eyes went wide as she dodged what looked like vines before she started to pant from exerting her strength.

" _There's one demon I know that had that attack! Don't tell me Yatori absorbed him!_ " Lily screamed before grabbing a talisman.

"You are starting to irritate me human girl, you have no idea of being so close and yet so far to someone as great as Akura-ou. To not be noticed even for your hard work" Yatori glared as black hands and arms appeared from his hair.

" _What is that?_ " Lily asked as she bit her lip. She then placed it on the floor knowing that she had to get him away from the other shrines, who knows what he would do if he stayed up here. Without warning the ground beneath them vanished causing the pair to fall to the world below them.

Lily gritted her teeth as she braced for impact, without a doubt this would hurt and injure the twins. She shut her eyes and prayed for a miracle, it was then that her mark glowed slightly before a pair of white wings appeared on her back causing Lily to shoot up from the winds. Taking this opportunity she teleported in order hide somewhere from Yatori's sight. Once hidden she sighs as her wings vanish leaving her heart to beat rapidly from fear and adrenaline.

"Come out come out where ever you are Land God" Yatori called before smirking. "Do you still think that you have future with that demon fox?" he asked, Lily however felt her eyes grow sad. After what happened before she highly doubted it now but all the more reason to give it one last chance by telling him.

"Not talking? Then that means you've given up on him then?" Yatori asked with surprise in his voice, Lily narrowed her eyes before turning to face him.

"Like hell" she spat "we've gone through so much to want to give up now" Lily said while glaring at him.

"You still do not understand do you? I guess I'll show you one of my powers"

"And what power are you showing me?" she asked coldly.

"It's the embodiment of life, a humans life you see is like a candle" Yatori shows her the candle "But it will go out from being hit by a gust of wind, a tiny powerless existence like Master Kirihito's body which is no exception. But let me show you Silver's light" Lily blocked her eyes until she saw a huge light house standing behind him.

"This is how strong his light is but yours is another story" Yatori smirked as a candle appeared where her heart was. "It appears that when you gave Master Kirihito your life energy it had made your candle wither more than ever but-" he paused from shock before smirking.

"But what?" Lily snapped as she glared at him.

"It seems that the candles your babies have also been reduced to tiny cinders. Looks like Master Kirihito also took life energy from them and even if they were to be born, they would not last a year before dying" Lily's eyes went wide from the news. No... not them!

"That's a lie I don't believe you!" Lily screamed before a barrier blocked his attack.

"Surely you've noticed that your body has been weakened somehow and your babies rely on you, if you were to die before they are born then they would die to since they need you to live" Yatori chuckles as he tries to break the barrier once a crack appears.

" _He's- he's lying! They will live I won't accept this! It can't end like this_ " she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Looks like you're finally accepting the truth aren't you? Don't worry I'll but the three of you out of your miseries" Yatori was about to attack until something hit him on the head. This made Lily look up and gasp from who she saw.

* * *

" _Based on Soujoubou's diagnosis as he examined her life force, Miss Lily has only half year to live_ " Suirou's words echoed n her mind as she sat on Mizuki's white snake.

" _She's pregnant as well so what does that mean?_ " Jirou had sounded worried leaving Lily guilty about making them worry.

" _They would die if their due date is after she dies. Her body will not be able to support them once death takes her_ " was the response of Suirou who sounded saddened by the whole thing.

" _It's not fair or right! Why did this have to happen?_ " Jirou had yelled.

" _I don't know but the Soujoubou is not happy, he has asked Lady Serena if she could help him give Lily some more time even if it is borrowed_ "

Lily looked down while holding the snake, she tried her best not to look like she was upset about something since that would alert Mizuki which was the last thing she wanted.

She couldn't tell Silver now about the twins, this would crush him. After all this time of finding her he had to lose her again over something like this? It wasn't fair? But what could she do? Could she just say hello to Silver and wish him luck before leaving to the safe house, one way or another then if it was her time to die then let it but this way he would not have to know that she was dead in the an unknown house. He would search for her maybe but what would he be able to find if she is in a house containing an anti yōkai barrier?

It would be like looking for something that never existed.

Once she arrived at the grand shrine did the girl get off to greet Mikage who was with Silver and Otohiko.

"How are you doing?" Lily greeted with a weak smile that took the Wind God by surprise.

"I-I am fine" the pink haired man stuttered causing her to chuckle.

"That's good" Lily replied with a sigh, Silver looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked causing her to look at him blankly.

"Just checking in on things" she replied blankly before turning her head, this left him wincing which didn't go unnoticed by Otohiko, Mizuki, Essy and Mikage.

"We have things to discuss if you are willing to listen" Otohiko commented causing Lily to nod.

* * *

The trio went to a room and sat down in a circle.

"Three nights ago someone trespassed into the grand shrine and stole Lord Ookuninushi's soul and ran away. That night the clerks had spotted a suspicious figure in the grand shrine's courtyard" Otohiko explained "They said that it was like a raccoon, a serpent and a fierce tiger, so right at this moment Ikusagami and the others are searching for it. But in all honesty they have no idea of who is behind this either" Lily looks at them and then at the ground.

"It could be a demon called Yatori" Lily explained this took them by surprise "He told me that Ookuninushi will be useful for helping them resurrect Akura-ou"

"Are you serious?!" Otohiko cried while Mikage went pale. "A low leveled demon was able to capture his soul?"


	38. Chapter 33 - Sweet Dreams Little Red Fox

After the talk Silver went to Lily as she sat in the guest room while eating her dinner, his eyes were sad as he looked at her but even if she did sense him. She was not making any signs of moving.

"Lily please, please talk to me" Silver pleaded as he placed his paw on her leg, Lily remained silent as she eats silently. As much as she just wanted to up and say it, she couldn't. Plus given the situation why hurt him even more?

Silver pushed her arm away from her leg and laid his head on it.

"I am sorry Lily" he said softly "I was so determined to be human that I didn't think about how this would effect you" Silver looks down.

"I just... I just don't want to lose you again that's why I want to become human, even if it means no longer being able to use fire or heal quickly but at least I'll be with you" he said as he looked up. Lily remained quiet.

"I messed up really bad Lily, I should have listened, I should have been there but Lily... please don't shut me out again. I don't want to lose you again please" Silver pleaded as he looks at her hoping for her to forgive him. "

"You just don't get it don't you?" Lily asked coldly, Silver looks down and nods.

"I was wrong not to take your feelings into account, I'm sure you had your reasons wanting me to stay as a yōkai" Silver tries to search Lily's eyes for answers and prayed that she would forgive him.

"Once this is over and the plan has been foiled, you are to get yourself back to normal. That's it" Lily spoke coldly as she got up, this made him grit his teeth in frustration. She was pulling away from him again and it was leaving him more agitated, was it because of what he said about the twins? He wasn't sure.

"Lily are you hiding anything from me?" Silver asked loudly, he paused and looked up to see her tense. Lily turned to look at him with blank eyes that left him uneasy.

"No idea what you're talking about" Lily spoke in a blunt tone before walking away. Silver's heart as he heard her words, to the part where he just watched her walked away had made him feel as if his heart had been shattered into pieces. Lily really did not only hate him but had not trust or faith in him at all, and it was all his fault.

* * *

Silver's eyes grew heavy after they entered Yomi, sadly Yomi thanks to the War God had been sealed created a chill the left Lily shivering from the cold and her anger was almost frightful to say the least.

Originally he had planned to catch the scent of his brother but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Pain as he searched for his brother continued to fester in his heart like poison leaving him wanting nothing more than to go somewhere so he would not be able to look at Lily anymore. He had done this, yes at times she was at fault but she had tried to be honest. How could he not realise that things were going to be awkward for her? How could he not know or sense the twins sooner?

Yes it would have been a shock but he would not have tried to drink that medicine and then they would have talked about it, yes he was scared of being a father but what about Lily? She must have been petrified to even find out and without him to talk to because he was so stubborn. What kind of idiot was he?

Silver froze once he spotted the person he was trying to locate, his eyes narrow until he saw his brother's eyes.

"There's a fox even in this place?" Kirihito asked before looking down as he hugged his knees "I guess fate hates me no matter what" this left Silver surprised however he was taken by surprise when someone grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up.

"Even in Yomi to think that there are animals here" Kikuichi muttered as he looked at his master.

"Kikuichi where the hell did you go?! It's freezing here!" Kirihito barked in anger.

"My apologies I was looking for withered grass-" Silver escaped from his hold before glaring at his captor and then at Kirihito.

"Master Kirihito! This is no ordinary fox" the shikigami yelled as he prepared to attack Silver.

"Of course not! We're in Yomi are we not? Now ignore that fox and build a fire Kikuichi I'll freeze if you don't" Kirihito hissed in anger.

"If we build one then we'll be discovered, please cover yourself up with this grass in order to keep warm" the shikigami held up the grass he had carried. Silver however jumped off the ledge and prepared to kill Kirihito by biting his neck.

" _This is for hurting Lily, you knew by yōkai law that hurting a fox's mate is not to be taken lightly and yet you still did it!_ " Silver just as he was about to hit his brother was caught in the neck by the shikigami.

"Master Kirihito this fox seems to be too dangerous to be kept alive, shall I kill it?" the shikigami asked his stunned master who was in shock from just looking at the fox, in a way this fox reminded him of his brother.

"No... stop it" This took the pair by surprise. "I... don't hate foxes at all" Kirihito sighed as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the red fox.

"Hey you, come here" Kirihito lifted his hand up in order to beckon the fox over.

" _I should kill you now that you've let your guard down. Even in the past you took what you wanted and when you were either displeased or bored with it, you would ruin it. Even though at times I had asked you not to take my stuff, you would never listen instead you found it funny which left me with carrying the fan that reminded me of Lily whether I knew or not. I never let it out of my sight in hopes of never losing that part of me that kept me sane but then you disrespected me by not listening to my request. You wanted to hunt her down just for getting in your way. I'll never forgive you for hurting, for taking things too far_ " Silver hissed before he was hugged by Kirihito.

"Your fur... it's warm" Kirihito commented "I don't even know why... but holding you brings my mind back to when I was with my brother" Silver's eyes went wide from the words.

"I can not believe I am saying this but till this days I have lived in a string of regrets" Kirihito said softly "I... being a human is an inconvenience, their emotional creatures who just fuel you with such things like regret" Silver's eyes narrowed with mixed emotions.

"It's so cold here that it's making me sleepy" Kirihito commented as he started to close his eyes.

"Thank you for waiting Master Kirihito, your faithful servant Yatori has arrived" Silver almost tensed up from how he had let this moment to kill his brother slip.

" _When did I get so reckless?!_ "

"Yatori!" Kirihito looked up "what took you so long?" Silver was forced to move from Kirihito from an attack.

"Please keep away from that fox Master Kirihito" This took both Silver and Kirihito by surprise. "That fox is Silver, it was a cleaver trick fox but my eyes won't be deceived so easily"

"Silver you say?" Kirihito frowned as he looked at the red fox.

"That's right! Good grief Kikuichi you are useless!" Yatori snaps at the shikigami who glares at him.

"But I do wonder why his powers are weak, did you degenerate into a beast but I am impressed that you would come alone. You must know that we have Ookuninushi's spirit with us, tell me did you think that you would be able to stop us in that form?" Yatori asked with an interested smile as he looks at Silver who was glaring at them. "Or did you perhaps come for revenge? Maybe you've become desperate given the circumstances" Yatori's eyes narrowed as he observed Silver.

"What do you mean by that?" Silver asked with suspicious eyes.

"Oh so you don't know? It appears Lily is in bad shape, she has only six months left to live and on top of that there's a chance her twins might not survive whether they are born before she dies. Given that the twins need her to survive until they are old enough" Kirihito's eyes almost went wide in shock.

" _What?_ " Kirihito stared at the peppy demon in shock before looking at his brother who's eyes started to narrow in anger and disbelief.

"You lie! That's not true!" Silver yelled in anger, flames surrounded him as it showed how upset he was.

"Unfortunately fox it is true, Yatori's eyes can't be deceived and to make it more interesting she didn't seem aware of her fate until I told her. But then again she did seem really upset when I told her that her unborn children had also been affected from having their life force taken along with their mother's" Kirihito's eyes went wide and a small gasp left his lips. This didn't sit well with Silver.

"You bloody liar! Stop sprouting such lies!" Silver roared angrily before his mind went to how cold Lily had been towards him back at the grand shrine, why did it feel like all of this was connected.

Just as Silver's mind wondered, Yatori's eyes glinted knowing that he had got Silver distracted. He sent Silver flying by injuring his stomach, sadly Silver was forced off a cliff before he knew what was going on.

* * *

Lily looks down at her dress that made her look like she is Alice from the book Alice and wonderland, she winces before sighs as she saw her baby bump.

She then joined the others to her shock she sees what looks like the college doctor only she had a dress that matched the wonderland theme. It was then that Lily clicked.

"You look like my mother but younger" Lily commented causing Otohiko, Mikage and Mizuki look at her while Izanami smiles.

"I figured that you would want to see your mother figure when she was a child" Izanami replied with a smile. Lily looks down before smiling at Izanami.

"Thank you"

"So shall we get started?" Izanami asked with a grin as she ushered them to the tea table. "This is a special herbal tea that I brewed, don't hold back and try it everyone" she smiles before taking a sip. Lily curious takes the cup and sips it to the males' surprise.

"L-Lily?!" Otohiko wailed before Lily looks at him blankly.

"I have a pallet that negates the effects of Yomi, plus it tastes good Izanami" Lily commented before turning to smile at the surprised woman who then smiled back. "It's has a wonderful taste that makes my taste buds melt" Lily beams.

"I'm glad that you like it, to be honest it's been a while since I spent time like this with a girl" Izanami confessed, Lily smiles.

"Grandmother has a demanding job plus Uniliya has been running around ragged when she should rest" Lily admits, Izanami smiles.

"In truth I would like to do stuff this often" Izanami confesses.

"In that case, how about we have a picnic outside Lady Izanami?" Mizuki asks with an eager smile.

"Picnic that sounds good" Izanami smiles.

"Ah but it's all dark outside though so maybe we can't" Mizuki said with a sad look.

"Now that you mention it, it is dark" Izanami comments with a frown.

Very soon cakes appeared on the table to Lily's surprised.

"Please have some" Izanami offered Lily who smiles and takes a cake.

"Izanami, I might not like Ookuninushi but he is missing and there are a lot of Deities about that flamboyant idiot to act up. Even the War God who I despise for many reasons is causing havoc in your home because the ones who took Ookuninushi's soul are trying to resurrect Akura-ou" Lily spoke with a sad look "I'd rather let him drown but given the circumstances-" Izanami smiles and nods.

"I understand" This left the males surprised at how Lily had got Izanami to try and help them.

"Does that mean that you'll help us?" Mikage asked with a smile.

"I couldn't careless about him but I do pity you lot and the surface Gods who are getting anxious" Izanami picked up her mirror.

"I'd rather feed him to a demon" Lily comments with a frown, this made Izanami smirk.

"I'm glad we're on the same page Lily" Izanami smiles before placing the mirror on the table "I shall contact his spirit with my mirror. Let us see what he has to say through it" she comments before they all look at the mirror.

Immediately the group's looks darkened while Lily's face was filled with disgust.

"No no! You can't touch there!" came a female's voice, hearing this made Lily's brow twitch in anger.

"It's fine, it's fine" said the one they were looking for.

"Oh? What are you looking over here for? I was getting to the good part so don't get in my way will you?" Ookuninushi said while holding a rose.

"LORD OOKININUSHI!" Otohiko roared in anger.

"Hey there Otohiko you look cute today" the perverted God said while smiling.

"Lord Ookuninushi where are you?! Everyone is looking for you" Mikage yelled.

"Whatever for? I'm happy where I am right now and I don't want to be disturbed. I have to admit this lady is pretty guarded" Ookuninushi said while grinning.

" _I just want to kill him right now_ " Lily muttered darkly while she and Mizuki were staring.

"Lord Ookuninushi, we heard that you were taken by Akura-ou and his underlings" Mikage said with worried eyes.

"I guess so, it may seem like I am a hostage now but not to worry" Lily twitched. "Personally I am enjoying this situation very much-"

Without warning the mirror cracked before shattering into millions of pieces. It was then that ice started to form on the ends of the mirror, this left the males too scared to even turn and look at who could have done such a thing.

Mikage deciding to brave it turned only to release a loud scream in terror as he saw a VERY angry Izanami and Lily who's eyes had gone pure sapphire blue while her hair started floating.

"THAT MOTHER FRICKING SON OF A PERVERTED GIT!" Lily bellowed in anger. "HOW DARE HE ACT LIKE THIS WHEN THERE ARE A LOT OF DIETIES WHO ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT HIS SORRY ASS!" Lily snapped while Izanami growled darkly from what her relative had done.

* * *

Silver's body shook as he got out of the river, blood dripped heavily from his stomach before he collapsed to the floor. He started to pant heavily before his eyes darkened, while trying to ignore the smell of blood. The very smell that gave him nightmares, the thing that led to him to black out and lose Lily.

The red fox had to get to her, he had to speak to Lily, he had to know the truth. Is she really dying? If so, why didn't she tell him?

Why didn't she...?

It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. Sadly the cold didn't help him one bit, but he couldn't stay here... he wanted to... move... but he... couldn't... stay... awake... any longer.

* * *

"Silver? Silver are you okay?" Silver grunted slightly as he wakes up, he blinks as he examines the area briefly and looks down only to see himself in high school clothes taking him by surprise. Silver then turns quickly and notices that Lily looking at him with worried eyes. The red head suddenly moves his hands to feel the sides of his head only to feel normal ears and not fox ears which had left him completely confused.

"Wha-?" Silver looks at her with startled eyes before Lily shakes her head while smiling at her confused red haired friend.

"Too much manga Mister" Lily bops his head while giggling, "might want to wean down on it okay? Now come on! We have to get to my uncle's house soon if I want to see my parents" Silver immediately staggers as he gets out of his desk and grabs his bag.

"What a weird dream... I think I might have to stop reading mangas and watching animes for a bit" Silver groans as he gets his bag. Lily rolls her eyes at his groggy behaviour.

"Only you" she giggles "So what was it about this time?" Lily asks as she looks at him with curious eyes. Silver pauses as the images get blurry to his surprise.

"I was... nothing... I don't remember" Silver replies with a sigh as he forgets what he dreamt about. Lily smiles before linking arms with a now blushing teen.

"Come on, I want to see my parents" Lily urges him along. Later on they go to a gravesite in order to see her parent's graves. Lily places a bouquet down on each grave as her uncle watches them.

"It's hard to believe we met by the lake right?" Lily asks as they then go to their secret spot. Silver smiles for a bit and leans on his hands on the grass.

"Yeah... I'm just glad my old man is in prison for what he's done" Silver says with a sigh. He sees the clear blue sky, just seeing that had caused him to relax thanks to how peaceful it was.

"It's all over now, he can't hurt you now" Lily smiles causing him to smile back.

"There you are!" a familiar female's voice catching their attention.

"Hi Lydia" there standing before them is a scarlet haired girl, beside her was a familiar dark red haired male.

"I should have known" Shinjirou says with a smirk.

"Just thinking Shinjirou it's allowed" Lily grins making his smirk grow. Silver on the other hand sighs from the teasing. All they needed was Mizuki and the whole group would be complete.

"Hey guys!" Mizuki pops from the branch above the group causing them to look up in shock.

"Jeez... I had to think of you" Silver grows as he tries to recover from being startled. He was sure almost everyone screamed from the sudden appearance. He was so quiet and sly like a snake and no one would have noticed.

"You were thinking about me? Nothing weird right?" Silver glared at the white haired boy.

"You make me want to punch you brat!" Silver snapped this caused Mizuki to cry, seeing this made the girls angry at him.

"Now now boys be nice, it's a lovely day and I don't want a fight on my parent's anniversary" Lily said sternly. This immediately quietens down the boys.

"Sorry Lily" Silver says softly. Mizuki also apologies making Lily nod slightly.

"So does anyone want to go for ice cream?" Mizuki asks suddenly, this makes them all sigh but in a good way.

"Way to break the ice" Shinjirou says with a weak smile knowing that it would allow them to relax slightly. Shinjirou's mind then went to his brother and father, he hoped that they wouldn't mind him going out for a bit. Especially since Lily's grandmother was a friend of his father.

After their ice cream outing the group immediately split up leaving Lily with Silver. The pair then make their way home and smile as they enter.

"We're home uncle!" Lily and Silver call as they take their shoes off by the side of the door. Lily's uncle Satoru shows up from the kitchen and smiles.

"Welcome home you two, Amaya and Luca have been waiting for you" Lily beams while pulling Silver by the arm making him grunt at the sudden move.

"Take it easy Lily!" Silver says lightly until he sees a blond haired woman with blue eyes just like Luca.

"Looks like we came late huh?" Amaya asks as she looks at her son who smiles.

"Nope long time no see Silvy" Silver grimaces from the nickname.

"Why are you still calling me that?" Silver asks weakly.

"Why not? It's fun" Luca teases as he looks at Silver. Both older teens sit on the opposite ends of the table as they talk about their day.

Eight Years later

"Silver where are we going?" Lily asks as she giggles at her over zealous friend. For someone a twenty five year old he sure was hyper still and not once was Lily complaining.

"Just wait already! It's bad enough I had to prolong this you know" Silver says with a smirk which made her look at him with suspicious eyes while she smiled back.

"Well we have been doing uni work, so obviously it's going to take time out of our lives" Lily replied as she followed closely. They continued walking through the familiar forest path until they reached the lake, the same one they would always visit only there was something there that was not there before.

"S-Silver what is all this?" Lily asks now transfixed by the scenery. There before them was a blanket and a few jars that contained fireflies that he had caught in order to create some light, while remembering from experience to create small holes that allow the small creatures to breathe.

Lily however was in awe as she watched everything animate before her, it was amazing to look at and was feeling happy to see that Silver had gone that far to create something simple. Silver then nudged her to the blanket and sat cross legged while facing opposite her.

"Silver this is nice thank you" Lily said with a warm smile. "I don't understand why we are here though?" she comments while looking round. Seeing the fire flies light as it shone in the dark water left her fascinated as Silver had hoped. Without warning he shifted so he was on one knee which got her turning her head, her eyes widened at the sudden move and blinked. Was he doing what she was thought she was doing? No that can't be right, he didn't believe in marriage nor was he interested in having children so why-?

Silver kissed her lips which made her thoughts vanish all together.

"Lily I have known you for most of my life. Just being with you has filled me with a lot of hope and joy" Silver said as he took her hands in his. Lily smiles from his words in truth he had filled her world with happiness and gave her a reason to smile every day to her joy.

"Ever since we met I have not been able to stop thinking about you and it's made me want to spend more time with you. People would make fun of us and tease us but you never were bothered by them. You would always tried to help me even when things in my life seemed bleak, you did that and I wanted to say thank you" Lily grinned at him before pecking his lips.

"You are welcome, I enjoyed being with you. Even when you pushed me away I would just know that you never did want to be alone. That's why I wanted to stay with you to help you for even I know what it's like to feel like I am alone" Silver's eyes softened from her words and pecked her lips.

"I love you, did I mention that?" he asked softly, his voice above a murmur. Lily smiled as their lips hovered over the other.

"No, you haven't" Lily said as she pulled back to look at his face, it was cute to see him blushing slightly. "But you have now" Lily said with a wide smile. Silver at that moment had felt lost as he stared at her while she beamed.

"Will you marry me?" Lily froze from his words and looks up to see if he's playing a joke, if he was then it was a cruel joke. Seeing Lily's reaction however made him laugh without meaning to.

"I'm serious Lily, I know I gave you the bangle to symbolize the promise we made years ago but I want to make it official" Silver says as he puts his hand in his right pocket to show her a box, once Silver opens it he shows her a diamond ring leaving Lily at a loss for words. This was happening and for once Lily was feeling giddy and scared about the whole scenario, what if things didn't work out? Then what? She didn't want to lose the one person who she cared about more than anything else in the world.

But she was willing to chance it for him, he would never have asked if he wasn't serious. So without saying anything Lily nodded while smiling.

"Ye-yes! Yes I will marry you idiot!" Lily laughed causing Silver to laugh as well before kissing her deeply. Silver then pulled back in order to slide the ring on her finger, to their relief it was a perfect fit leaving them very happy.

One year later

Lily started to pant; this had to be a punishment of some sort. Otherwise why would this be happening?

"Lily easy now you need to push a few more times before the baby is born" Vincent said as he and the midwife helped Lily with the birthing. Silver held her hand as she pushed once more before leaning back on the bed. This was definitely tiring and she wasn't sure if she could handle it but she didn't want to let her little one down. She wanted to meet the little nudger that had kept her and Silver busy during those nine months. The one that would never stop kicking even if she wanted it to.

"GHAAAAAAA!" Lily cried as she pushed once more, Silver winced from hearing her cries. It was bothering him a lot to see her in pain but there was nothing he could do except hold her hand.

"Okay good I see the head, now just one more push okay" The midwife instructed as Silver went to check, his face almost went green from what was being seen but did nothing knowing that was the last thing that Lily needed right at this second.

"Lily you can do it okay" Silver said as he held her tightly, Lily in turn smiled weakly before feeling another wave of pain enter her body. Lily then tried to push as hard as she could until the sound of a high pitched wail hit their ears. Lily sighed with relief as she leaned back.

"It's a girl" Said Vincent as he held the baby. She could hear the sound of something being snipped while Silver stayed at her side. Lily was relieved to know that he wasn't leaving her anytime soon. Silver then turns to face her with a surprised look on his face, the reality of knowing that he was a father was taking effect and it made him smile widely at the information. Silver then leaned closer and kissed Lily's forehead.

"Hey I'm sweaty!" Lily whined but smiled nevertheless.

"Okay you two this talk will have to wait, it time for round two" This makes the couple stop and stare at Vincent oddly.

"Two?" Lily asks blankly now looking at him in complete shock.

"I-I'm sorry we only asked for one" Silver said as he looks at her with wide eyes, even she was confused.

"Well I'm afraid it's twins, sadly Silver it's a genetic thing" hearing this leaves the red head shocked but smiles weakly knowing that Lily was in for another rough ride.

"At least" She grunts while smiling weakly "it's... not triplets-aaah!" Lily cries out from the pain as it suddenly comes back.

"Sorry, I didn't know" Silver says as he tries to keep his hand in hers, yes her grip is painful but compared to the birthing this had definitely taken the sting out of his hand for a bit.

Lily continued to push until the second baby was born, at the end of it she was left completely exhausted and was about to fall asleep but kept herself awake.

"It's a boy" Vincent said with a soft smile as he held the boy and passed him to the other midwife. Silver noticed that Lily was tired and pecked her forehead softly.

"Got to sleep I'll deal with them okay?" Silver asked lightly. Lily hummed in reply before slipping into a rewarding deep sleep.

* * *

After waking up Lily had began to feed the twins before placing them back in their plastic cots that had a small mattress for them to sleep in. Silver that night had stayed with them the whole time and made sure that the twins were well looked after.

"We still need to name them" Lily commented as she fed her daughter. Silver smiled.

"How about I name our daughter and you name our son?" Lily smiled at the thought.

"Deal" Lily said softly. Silver smiled at their daughter before pecking her forehead softly.

"Sakura Yuuki Hikari" Lily smiled at their daughter's name and leaned on Silver's shoulder as he sat beside her.

"Eli Hoshi Hikari" Lily replied to Silver and their sleeping son. Silver looked at her with puzzled eyes, the names almost were familiar almost as if he had heard of them somewhere before. But where? Was the question.

"Why Eli?" Silver asked while looking at her with a confused smile.

"I want something different, plus I want him to protect those who are in need of help when he's older" Silver smiled at the reason and pecked her forehead.

"I like it, it suits him" Silver comments as he holds her close.

"Little Sakura and Eli"

The End


	39. Chapter 34: Why Am I With You To Begin

"DAMN THAT OOKUNINUSHI! CAUSING TROUBLE TO THE HUMAN WORLD WITH HIS UNREPENTANT AND INSOLENT ATTITUDE!" Izanami yelled in anger "I CANNOT STAND IT ANYMORE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! HONESTLY THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM I JUST WANTED TO SEND HIS 'PRETTY' FACE TO THE NEAREST HARD OBJECT!" Lily roared.

"That's a relief" Izanami and Lily twitched in anger. "It seems that Lord Ookuninushi is fine for now" Mikage said with a smile.

"That's a relief" Otohiko sighed before he turned to see Lily's dark look, he screamed in shock causing Izanami to look and blink as a huge sapphire dragon appeared behind Lily, smoke appeared from its nostrils while it's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh I'm sorry, so minus the fact that he's bothering another poor woman you think that it's okay huh?" Lily asked in a voice that sounded like there were two females talking at the same time. "That pervert would suffer a thousand deaths and yet he'll still be the same flirtatious perverted idiot! And that's okay?" Lily continued to talk angrily.

"N-No Sapphia honestly not! I'm he has always been like that and to think that he worried us for nothing really has made me angry" Otohiko shivered before Lily and Izanami looked at one another.

"Why not play a little game huh?" Lily asked with a devious smile that left Izanami smirking as well, this didn't go well with the males.

"That's a wonderful idea Sapphia, how about hide and seek in my maze garden?" Izanami asked while twitching in anger.

* * *

Lily toured around the maze garden with a curious look, it did seem pretty here to say the least and it left her eager to explore more than play.

"I wonder what Silver's doing now?" she pondered while looking round, even though she wore really wooly clothes due to her dislike of winter weather, she still almost shivered as the wind nipped at her face. Lily however was thankful that Izanami had allowed the clothes to keep her warm given that she was pregnant, she didn't have to give her them but she did regardless.

As she continued to walk, Lily often had felt her heart clench not from nervousness but from pain thanks to lack of vitality.

" _Just a bit more_ " Lily assured herself as she tried to find somewhere to hide, just before she could sit down a pair of hands grabbed her causing the startled mother to turn and see something almost deformed.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to... die just yet" the thing said, seeing this left Lily sad knowing that this was a human that was trying not to cross over.

"Where is this? It's so cold, where am I? Turn me back to normal-AH!" the human screamed before a bright light vaporized it.

"Your body has decayed and disappeared, go back to where you came from" Izanami said in a stern tone as she approached Lily and where the dead human once was.

"Ah Lily there you are! I found you" Izanami said with a smile as she stops near Lily.

"That was someone who died right?" Lily asked.

"Quite right Lily, it must have lost it's way somewhere" Izanami replied while looking at Lily.

"I see..." Lily looks down slightly causing Izanami's smile to fade.

"Sometimes those who cannot accept death end up lost like that one who just appeared, the reason being Lily is that they still have a lingering attachment to their previous life" Izanami commented "And because of that, they lose the ability to think, in truth everyone disappears before a century has passed but never the less Lily you are the first to be caught"

Lily looks down slightly as she placed her hands on where the twins would currently residing, this left Izanami smiling slightly.

"Are you worried that you'll end up like that or a disembodied spirit that haunts the land of the living?" Izanami asks softly as she tilts her head. "I can assume that you already know about the fact that you will not live for very long, are you scared of dying?" Lily shook her head.

"No, it's just... there's the twins and Silver to consider" Lily looks down at her belly "I don't want my twins to die but, I also don't want Silver to be alone or to look at them and become resentful that they lived and I didn't. Worst case is that the twins and I die and he is still left alone regardless Izanami. We lost each other once and it was the most painful thing to ever happen to us" Lily confessed as the snow continued to fall, Izanami continued to watch but said nothing. "After all that time, he had survived thanks to my grandmother and I didn't know. I was scared after we met since I didn't recognize him, he was too affectionate in a way and it left me more scared however as time went by after our split. I grew to love him but now... I'm scared of leaving him alone more than I am of dying" tears started to run down Lily's face as her body started to shake from sobs that tried to leave her. Izanami smiled before pulling Lily into a hug.

"I know it's hard, things sadly are not how we like them to be" Izanami spoke kindly before pulling Lily along taking the young female by surprise "Come one let me show you something that'll give you some comfort" Lily blinked in shock and allowed Izanami to lead.

* * *

Silver gasps slightly as he wakes up, pain now registers his mind causing him to wince and whine as he remembers how he got injured to begin with.

"Doggy is hurt?" asked a voice that left Silver shifting his head so he could look at who was talking, to his surprise it was a small girl who looked very sad and lost. "Ako is lost and doesn't know where she is" the little girl said as she patted his back lightly, Silver's eyes were void of emotions as he watched her "I feel like I'm looking for something doggy, but I can't remember what it is" tears started to form in her eyes causing Silver's eyes to almost go wide. Just seeing that girl's tears reminded him of Lily when she tried the day he had died, even though he was injured Silver staggered as he got up and began to nuzzle her lightly in order to cheer her up. This took the little girl by surprise before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Nice doggy" she smiled faintly as she patted his back lightly.

""Come on, it's no good for any of us to be outside in the cold" Silver spoke while trying to encourage her to come with him, this took Ako by surprise.

"D-D-D-D-D-Doggy spoke!" Ako cried but Silver remained calm and waited for her to settle.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ako, let's go and see a place that will help you okay?" Silver almost grunted from the pain but stayed strong knowing that she would get upset and would refuse to move. Ako blinked before nodding, she moved close and patted his head lightly however Silver did not move until he saw that she was starting to trust him. Nudging his head he began to lead her to Izanami's home, he had to find Lily and talk to her. He wanted answers whether they were good or not.

He just hoped that the reason for her cold behaviour was only because she was mad at him and not because of the fact that she was dying.

Silver continued to paw at the snow in order to anchor himself so they didn't get blown away by the blizzard, as they continued to trek he spotted a temple in the distance and guessed right away that it was Izanami's home.

* * *

Silver as soon as he entered the shrine and confronted Izanami had waited for Lily to appear, as soon as he saw Lily and Mizuki his eyes narrowed slightly taking Lily by surprise. Only she was more surprised to see Silver now having an injury but tried not to let it show.

"How did you get injured? Was it because of Kirihito or something?" Lily asked bluntly, this caused Mizuki to blink at the cold tone before he twigged on why which left him sad at why she would push Silver away. Only instead of showing anger from the cold tone Silver remained strangely calm.

"I heard that you haven't got time left, that you are dying. Is that true?" Silver asked bluntly. Lily's eyes went wide and a small gasp left her lips. "Well is it Lily?" he asked while his eyes narrowed.

"Where did you hear that from?" Lily asked as she remained void of emotions.

"That low leveled demon Yatori" Silver replied coldly.

"So you met Kirihito as well?" Lily asked in the same tone.

"That is not what I asked Lily, I want to hear it from you. Is it true that you are dying?" Silver asked sharply causing Lily to pause and bite her lip.

"Lily..." Mizuki was saddened at how this could have happened.

"Yes" Lily looks down slightly and sighs weakly. "It's true" This left Silver frowning knowing that's one thing that she has admitted but then there was the other issue- the twins.

"Besides I have something from Izanami that will help you hopefully" Lily showed the flower bulb "She said that once it blooms you'll be able to go back to nor-" Lily's eyes narrowed at him as he snatched the bulb out of her hands and eat it "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME SILVER HOW MANY TIMES?!" She screamed while her right eye twitched, Mizuki's eyes were wide as he stared at Silver in shock unable to understand why Silver would do something so stupid.

However Silver's appearance changed back to before he drank the medicine, his eyes were narrowed as he looked at Lily. Without wasting time he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a hug causing Lily to panic knowing that he would find out about the twins given how her stomach looked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dying no what I want to know most is why you didn't tell me that you were pregnant with twins Lily!" Silver hissed as he pulled her close to his face. "Am I that awful that you can't trust me with something like this?" he asked sharply. Mizuki's eyes went wide from the fact that Silver now knew about the twins.

"But you said that you don't want children" Lily whined as she looked away, this didn't sit well with him as he then grabbed her cheeks with one hand and made her look at him.

"Regardless this is something we created no matter what time period you were in, yes I have that fear thanks to my birth father and yes I am scared of losing you like I lost my mother but this! Lily you can't keep things like this from me!" Silver spoke coldly.

"What do you expect Silver? One way or another the twins and I are going to die, they need me to live and I'll be-"

"Don't say that!" Silver yelled "There is always a way to fix this, since when did you start giving up?" Lily's eyes went wide, the red head kissed her fiercely leaving Lily completely overwhelmed. Tears run down her face as she grabs the front of his clothes, trying to pull as much of him close to her as possible.

"I love you Lily" Silver said as he pulled back slightly from the kiss. "You are my mate and no matter what I promised to be loyal to you even when things go wrong. Am I so useless as your mate that you would not open up to me about such things? That you would not tell me how you are feeling during these difficult times?" Silver asked as he looks at her with saddened eyes that left Lily guilty and sad.

"I just... I just didn't want to bother you with this. I was hoping to leave before the six months were up after this was over, I didn't want to let you see me die since that would-"

"Lily!" he cried out in disbelief "For God's sake I lost you once! Why can't you realise that I'll never give up on you no matter what?" Silver yelled as he looked at her with serious eyes. "There is a way to fix this, if your life force was stolen then we're just going to have to steal it back" Silver snapped.

"But Silver" Lily looks at him with hesitant eyes.

"Regardless of what I feel about children, I am still going to accept them since they are ours and I know that I have this fear of being my father but for your sake, for theirs I'm willing to move past that. But you have to promise to change this attitude about keeping things from me" Silver's eyes were stern as he looks at her. "How many times have I hid things from you?" he asked while his eyes bore into hers. "We will get through this I promise" smoke suddenly formed around him before he changed back into an actual fox, this made her glare at him.

"You're stubborn rash streak is very 'reassuring' Silver, you never think about the consequences. Especially when I told you NOT to eat that bulb and that's going to no doubt put me in an early grave 'dear'" Lily commented in a dry voice.

"You know what? I think it's best that I protect her you dumb fox" Mizuki mutters with a glare, Silver meanwhile grumbled mentally from the dumb move. But at least he was able to hold Lily even if it was temporary.

* * *

"You reckless excuse for a fox!" Izanami snapped at a guilty Silver who had hung his head in shame, despite the fact that Otohiko was trying to calm the angry Goddess down.

"This is the last bulb I am giving you!" Izanami snapped as she hands a sheepish Lily a flower bulb. "These just don't just grow on trees you know" she continues to snap at Silver, meanwhile Lily sighs deeply from how much trouble Silver was causing even though he was now a proper fox... unbelievable!

"Believe me if he does it again I'm throwing him under a bus" Lily muttered darkly as she glares at a terror stricken Silver who had heard the threat.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Mikage asked as he and Otohiko were left shocked by her words while Mizuki blinked from her words.

"Nah sending him into England would be more extreme" Lily replied with a frown.

"Why would that be extreme?" Mizuki asked as he tilted his head, even Silver was confused as well by the statement.

"Fox hunting" Lily replied in a causal voice before sipping on tea that was suppose to help her with her pregnancy. Silver's eyes immediately went wide from the thought of that happening and the worst part- he was an actual fox that could use some fire but not a lot. He would not last a day in that hunt!

"Now now, no one is sending anyone to be hunted "Mikage said softly as he tried to break the mood that hung over their heads like miasma, Lily looked at him and then the little girl that hid behind him.

"Hello little one, where did you come from?" Lily asked in a kind smile that took the girl by surprise.

"Silver found her lost in the mountains and brought her here to see if she could get help" Mikage replied. "Judging by her appearance she is definitely human but doesn't remember a thing" Lily looks at Ako with sad eyes before Izanami pulls the girl's cheek violently.

"Oi! Lay off!" Lily whined as she hugs Ako who started crying.

"This girl is not dead yet, she's a soul that's wandering between life and death" Izanami bit her lip "Souls like you are hard to deal with, now decide! Do you wish to live or die?" Izanami asked, Ako then starts to cry loudly.

"She's so scary!" Ako cries as Lily tries to comfort her.

"Izanami that was extreme, I know it's troublesome but must you be so rude?" Lily asks sternly before looking at Ako. "You should head back to the land of the living, there isn't anything for you here is there?" Lily asks softly. Ako immediately shakes her head.

"I lost it! I lost something very important to me!" Ako cried while rubbing her eyes "I don't want to go until I find it"

"What did you lost little one?" Lily asked as Silver walked towards the pair and sat next to Lily.

"I don't know, I don't remember what it was but it was really important. Please don't make me go back" Ako cried, seeing this made Lily smile before she pecked Ako's head.

"I'm sure that we'll find it, don't you worry" Lily winks causing the little girl to look up with hopeful eyes.

"You mean? You'll help me find it?" Ako asked meekly, Lily nods with a determined smile on her face.

"Count on it"

"But Lily, we need to stop Akura-ou from being brought back to life. We can't bring her there" Silver said with a frown.

"I know but, something tells me that she should come. I know Kirihito and the others are close to getting it but we have to trust that things will go well" Lily said with a determined smile.

"We have a plan regarding what we can do with Akura-ou, right Lord Mikage" Mizuki piped up, Lily and Silver looked at him with confused.

"Yes, we're going to make him drink the water of evolution and rebuild him from scratch" Mikage explained. "If we do this the Akura-ou will no longer be immortal but will be turned into a harmless creature"

"Is that really possible though?" Silver asked as he looked at his father figure with worried eyes. Mizuki grins and leans on Silver causing the red fox to give him a warning look.

"Well then, Otohiko and I will pay a quick visit to Okinawa" this took the Wind God by surprise.

"What?! Why me?" Otohiko screamed but was ignored.

"We'll bring back the Water of Evolution since a certain someone went ahead and drank it all up" This left Silver giving Mizuki a dark look. Mizuki then approaches Lily and gives her a hug.

"Stay safe okay" he smiles before handing he an egg "This is the Dragon God's rob of feathers, Unari gave it to me before we left that day. I'm sure it'll protect you against the fire when you enter, keep it safe" Mizuki smiled as Lily returns the hug.

"I will, thank you Mizuki" she smiles at him.

"You're very confident Mizuki, how on earth do you intend for her to climb the mountain of fire?" Otohiko snapped, "it's covered in flames and there's no way to climb it, nor is this fire something you can just blow out" he ranted.

"There has to be otherwise why is Kirihito here to begin with?" Lily asked with a frown

"There is a way" Izanami said as she laid on her bed. "the mountain was something that was created by Ookuninushi, so he should be able to open a path upwards" This took them all by surprise.

" _It's no wonder that his soul was stolen! Unbelievable!_ " Silver ranted darkly.

"We have to catch up to them now before it's too late" Lily cried as she looks at them.

"With luck they haven't reached the mountain, thanks to the freezing cold weather they would have had to stop. Only now that the freezing weather has passed it's no doubt that they'll be on the move" Silver commented as he stays by Lily's side.

" _I'll never forgive my brother for taking her life force! It's bad enough that he's hurt her but the twins as well?! Does he really think that I'll allow this to end well for him?_ " Silver almost bared his teeth from the anger that was forming around him. He flinched when Lily patted his head lightly.

"Don't kill him please" Lily asked softly causing his eyes to go wide.

* * *

Kirihito looks a the mirror and frowns after punching Yatori for his comment, just a little more and he'll get his body back but... why did he feel empty even though he was so close to achieving his goal?

" _There's so much that you don't know Akura-ou, a whole lot of things that would make your stomach turn and leave you with nightmares_ " Kirihito's eyes narrowed from hearing Lily's words. He had remembered that day he had trailed her to see what she was doing, only just as the male was about to leave he had spotted a tall man wearing a brown trench coat and a hat spying on Lily from a distance. Just seeing that left Kirihito confused as to why that human would even follow her. What surprised him more was that his other shikigami had informed him that this man had been following her for a while now, even before she was pregnant leaving Kirihito suspicious. Without thinking he took out something from his trouser pocket and looked at it with pensive eyes.

" _Keep it, maybe if you want to visit your niece or nephew you are more than welcome_ " Kirihito remembered her sad smile, just seeing that left his heart wrenching from the pain she would be feeling. Was she going to be okay? No of course not after all the three of them were going to die thanks to the fact that he stole their life forces, what also left him with mixed emotions was the fact that Silver would be alone though he now knows that he is going to be a father. Why did just seeing his eyes leave the black haired male feeling sad?

" _Ugh what's wrong with me? Why should this bother me? After all I always take what I want, I always break, steal and destroy things as I please. What's more is that no one could stop me! No one could catch up to me except... you brother. I never needed idiots who couldn't keep up for they were an eye sore that I hated and wanted nothing more than to get rid of_ " Kirihito looked down at the scan, as soon as he closed his eyes two children with fox like appearances appeared in his mind. They were faceless but sounded happy as they giggle, just hearing that left a tug at his heart.

" _I'm getting what I want but why? Why do I feel so bloody empty? It makes no sense! I hardly felt things like regret so why is it showing up now?_ " he bit his lip in anger and frustration.

" _Akura-ou..._ " Lily's spirit appeared before him while smiling softly.

" _Lily? What...? Did you already die?!_ " Kirihito asked in shock even though she smiled.

" _Once something breaks, once trust has been shatter it'll never go back to how it was before. Yes you did wrong... but it's how you try to fix it- how you try to redeem yourself that's the main thing_ " His eyes narrowed.

" _I don't need redemption girl... and yet_ " he growled mentally before looking at the picture, however just as Kirihito was about to crumble it he stopped. For some reason the black haired male couldn't do it, just looking at such small frail things would leave him annoyed at how weak they were and yet after what he had done. They were still fighting to stay alive which left him baffled, after all why fight the inevitable?

"Are you planning on getting up Kikuichi?" Yatori's words started Kirihito out of his musing and pocketed the scan before Yatori could see it. "It's because of you that we're taking this long!" Yatori ranted.

" _Why do I feel so lost?_ " Kirihito muttered as he stood up.

"If it's hard on you, then return to the world of the living Kikuichi" Kirihito spoke sternly.

"No, I want to accompany you a little longer" his shikigami spoke with determination.

"Fine but if you are too slow, I will not wait for you" Kikuichi nodded knowing that his master meant it.

" _Just a bit further until I an reunited with my body_ " Kirihito then started to walk towards their destination.

" _But once you get your body back then what Akura-ou? Would you truly be happy?_ " Lily's voice echoed in his ear causing him to glare.

" _Obviously I would be happy!_ " he barked not believing that he's ranting at something that wasn't there.

" _But would taking revenge undo what has happened? Would you be happy to take your brother's life away? Even though he feels guilty for doing it, if there had been another way... do you think that he would not take it?_ " Lily asked with sad eyes. Kirihito not caring if he was being odd turned to glare at her 'image'.

"I don't need to listen to something that is not there! Get out of my head!" Kirihito yelled causing Kikuichi and Yatori to blink not knowing what was going on with Kirihito. 'Lily' however sighed at him while her eyes were saddened.

" _But I am... I am created by your consciousness... right?_ " Kirihito's eyes went wide before he forced himself to run away from her.

" _You can't escape your emotions Akura-ou! Keeping things bottled will only hurt you in the end_ " She spoke loudly.

" _She's wrong! That thing is wrong! I don't feel! I will never care! So why won't she leave me alone?!_ " Kirihito ignored the other two who were following him, he just wanted this to be over now before he went mad.

" _But aren't you already alone Akura-ou? Isn't that what started this mess to begin with?_ " 'Lily' asked him with melancholy eyes before vanishing from where she once stood.


	40. Chapter 35 - This is goodbye

"This is really fun" Lily marvels at the view from their window, now currently riding on a carriage that might have looked like it had seen better days. Mikage, Silver, Ako and Lily were sitting on the chairs. Ako remained close to Lily who patted the scared girl in order to ease her worries.

"Why the hell are we in a rickety carriage?" Silver asked coldly "It doesn't even look safe" Silver barked at Mikage.

"Izanami was kind enough to lend it to use so please do not complain" Mikage said softly while looking at Silver who glared at him.

"In case you've forgotten Lily's pregnant" Silver said darkly causing Lily to look at him.

"Oh so now you care about my condition?" Lily asked in the same tone causing him to look at her.

"Regardless if I am prepared or want to be a father, I refuse to turn coward when you need me the most" Silver replied sharply, Lily however wasn't happy.

"Oh so it's to do with obligation huh?" Lily asked angrily.

"Of course not! They are our children and I will never turn my back on the girl that I love" Silver replied as he narrowed his eyes at her, Lily scoffed as she turned her head.

"You have a funny way of showing it" she muttered before looking at Ako, Silver didn't comment given that it was partly true.

"Maybe someone will recognize Ako if she shows herself to them" Lily pats Ako who is trembling slightly. "Are you scared of heights?" Lily asks with a soft smile.

"It's scary!" Ako cried as she buried her face on top of Lily's trouser legs. Lily smiles and pats Ako's head gently.

"Wanna know a secret?" Lily asks in a hush hush voice while she continued to smile, curious Ako looks up and nods. "I'm very scared of being this high myself" Lily replies in a whisper that left Ako intrigued.

"Lily scared too?" Ako asked, Lily nods slightly.

"Yup, but Lily knows that she has you and Mikage to keep me brave after all. Knowing that I am never alone gives me courage to keep myself from panicking but the other trick is" Lily looks left and right before moving close to Ako "to breathe as calmly as you can and do you know why?" Ako shakes her head, her hair moves side to side as she looks up at Lily.

"Because if I start to panic I will end up scaring everyone, don't forget that it is okay to be afraid but let's not let it get the best of us okay? Let's show them that we can brave this okay?" Lily winks causing Ako to nod and smile slightly.

"I will Miss Lily" Ako said with a weak smile, Silver as he watched from the corner of his eye mentally smiled knowing that Lily was doing well with helping the girl ease her troubled mind.

"We're in luck you two" Lily and Ako look at Mikage who is smiling at them "We're nearly at the mountain of fire" Lily then leans her head near the window and gasps.

"That's a large mountain" Lily said in awe before wincing "I can imagine how hot it is from here, plus with that heat you could melt the skin off someone's bones" Lily shivers while Ako looks at her.

"Will we be okay?" Ako asked with hopeful eyes, Lily smiles and nods in reply.

"Definitely, just remember to hope- hmmm?" Lily takes out the bulb to see that it had sprouted a bit.

"What is that?" Ako asked in awe.

"Something that will turn that annoying fox over there back to how he was before he got naughty and drank something without permission" Ako blinked.

"That's not good" Ako cried while Lily nodded, Silver however glared at Lily before turning his head.

"Must we really meet the War God though?" Silver asked weakly.

"I admit he is very zealous-"

"Very Mikage? When I tried to turn over a new leaf that guy tried to behead me!" Silver barked taking the girls by surprise "I still had to put up with the fact that I had a thin line on my neck for weeks until it was patched up since my spit wouldn't heal up the cut"

"I know, but we must stop him from killing Kirihito regardless of his reasons" Mikage said softly.

"Please don't kill him" Ako said softly causing Silver and Lily to look at the girl.

* * *

"Do not kill him?! Did you not forget that-" Lily due to being impatient saw red.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!" Lily yelled in anger, the War God stared at her in shock.

"It's Ikusagami-"

"I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING CARE! HUSH YOUR MOUTH AND LET US DO WHAT WE NEED TO DO! IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE! KILL YATORI!" Lily barked causing the War God to move back in fear, Silver winced while smiling weakly and Mikage was left trying not to laugh nervously from what was going on.

"And why should I waste my time-?"

"Because he's the one who took Ookuninushi's soul to begin with that is unless you don't want revenge for the one who stole it in the first place?" Lily asked him while giving Ikusagami a challenging look that said 'cause me anymore grief and I'll do more than what you are about to do to Kirihito'. Not wanting to anger Lily knowing that she was not in the right frame to be argued with the War God nodded sharply before going to hunt down Yatori, it was then that a thought came to him to pause.

"Oh and before I forget" Ikusagami turned to look at them. "We created a barrier to stop Akura-ou and his followers from entering the mountain, if they even think about breaking the barrier not only will we know their location but they'll be killed immediately.

"Wait a minute!" Lily snapped "Don't kill Kirihito for heavens sake"

"And why not girl? Akura-ou is a monster who will stop at nothing until he gets his body back" Ikusagami snapped causing Lily to bite her lip.

"Don't kill... Kirihito..." Ako's meek voice caught their attention. Silver blinked as he turned to look at the girl.

" _Don't tell me that this girl knows about Akura-ou!_ " Silver was in shock from the very thought of it being true.

Very soon the men of Ikusagami alerted them of the fact that someone had broke the barrier.

"Now that we know where they are. We are going to kill them right now follow me!" Ikusagami yelled.

"Yes sir!" cheered his men.

"Mikage we can't just let them get away with this" Lily cried in shock knowing that this was going from bad to worse.

"Wait! Big sister I want to come to" Ako grabbed Lily's arm.

"Ako this will not be safe and I can't guarantee your safety" Lily said softly as she looked at the girl.

""No! Please let me go! I have to go! Please Lily" Ako cried only it was then that Lily had almost gasped in shock from seeing that Ako had changed compared to a few minutes ago.

" _How did Ako grow? Was it do with her memories?_ " Lily pondered as she looked at Ako.

"Ako" Lily kneels down "Do you know who Kirihito is?" Lily asks in a soft tone.

"I don't know but... something tells me that I have been looking for him for a long time now" Ako replied as she had a hesitant look on her face. Lily nods.

"Okay" Lily then looked at Silver only now she was regretting that she had to ask him for help.

"Silver, she is in your care and if I see a single scratch on her!" Lily didn't finish her threat but it was still ringed in his ears. Silver nodded sternly knowing that Lily wouldn't threaten him unless it was necessary.

"Fine"

* * *

" _Who is Kirihito? Why does that name seem familiar? I want to see him soon, I really want to see his face_ " Ako commented as they tried to catch up to Kirihito.

"Aren't you scared of heights?" Silver asked as he watched her.

"I'm not anymore" Ako said with an unsure look on her face.

"Did your memories return girl?" Silver asked as he made sure that she was following him.

"I... I don't know" Ako replied weakly.

" _The more I get closer to this boy, the more my memories come back... it's strange_ " Ako commented as they walk.

"I don't know who you are, but it's best not to get close to Kirihito. That man feels no love nor is sympathetic towards humans" Silver said as he remembered how Lily suffered and is dying no thanks to the one who he had once called brother.

"Even so Mr. Silver, but people can change" Ako replied brightly. Silver however wasn't too sure, given the history.

* * *

"There you are! Akura-ou and your group of runaways prepare to suffer divine punishment for taking Ookuninushi's soul" Ikusagami yelled.

"There he is and there's Kirihito!" Lily yelled causing Ako and Silver who were behind her to look up.

" _Mum!_ " Kirihito's voice echoed in Ako's head.

" _Who are you?_ " Ako asked herself as she as she started to see images of a small boy enter her mind. " _You are so precious, so small and sweet. You make me worry so much and yet you fill me with joy"_ Ako smiled to herself as the boy started to fill her with a feeling that had been buried from within.

" _My beloved child... yes I know who you are darling. Knowing that you are near I can face anything as long as it's for your sake, as long as I can protect you my son. Mummy will never give up_ " Ako said as she watched the scene before her only she was now a woman.

" _I traveled through death's gates to find you, only this time I'm bringing you back with me_ " Ako's eyes shone with determination as she had one thing in mind- Find her son.

* * *

"Kirihito..." Ako stared in disbelief until she recognized that what she was seeing wasn't an illusion.

"Kirihito! I've finally found you" Ako cried out in joy as she tried to approach her son or who she thought was her son.

"Mother?" Kirihito's eyes went wide in shock while Yatori was mentally angry.

" _Why is that woman here?!_ " Yatori screamed mentally knowing that this woman might ruin everything.

"Mother... why-what are you doing here?" Kirihito asked in alarm.

"I came here looking for you Kirihito" Ako replied with a smile.

" _See Akura-ou I told you that, there would be those who care about you regardless and yet you have taken them for granted_ " Lily's image appeared behind Ako only the image was giving him a sad smile that left him shocked by hearing 'her' words. Silver to his dismay was stuck thanks to the arms that pinned him to the ground.

"You were... looking for me?" Kirihito asked "Do you have any idea where you are?" Kirihito asked sharply

"I do" she replied with a smile as she reaches for his hand only to have it slapped away, this took her by surprise.

"No you don't! This isn't the sort of place a human like you can enter just like that!" Kirihito yelled in agitated.

" _She's just a human woman! Why would she even bring herself to be in such a place? What am I saying? Who cares about what happens to her anyways? So why? Why?!"_ Kirihito berated himself as frustration continued to plague his mind.

"If you don't want to die go back to the world of the living!" Kirihito snapped as he tried to push her away.

" _Why am I starting to feel a sense of dread? It's ridiculous!_ " Kirihito almost gritted his teeth in anger.

"When you got stuck in that mountains after our argument, it was so hard for me to run to you. To help you and make you well again, I wanted to fly to where you were at that time and embrace your freezing your body even if it meant being cold myself. I wanted to take you back home and there has not been a day that I don't regret how we fought" Kirihito's eyes went wide as she smiled guiltily. "I didn't listen and I ended up pushing you away, it was the biggest mistake that I had ever made and knowing that if I could take your place I would even if it meant losing my life" Ako spoke feeling sadness enter her body as well as the urge to protect him.

"But you came back safe and sound but, you had shut the doors to your heart completely even though you spoke to me once you woke up. It at times made me worry that you truly hadn't forgiven me, you were lonely and were emotionally wounded. I couldn't help think that it was my fault knowing that some part of you was still be traumatized by your trip to the mountain and I could sense that some part of you had never left the mountain which left me more saddened." Ako spoke as she held his hands, Kirihito however started to sweat from knowing that he couldn't keep up the lie but at the same time, this woman after all this had been worried about such a creature who was using her son's body for his own gain. If she did know, would she still say such things? He highly doubted it, so why? Why was this bothering him?

"So I told myself that the next time something like this would again, I would go and find you myself and bring you home. I made a vow to myself that I would protect you and never let you be wounding again. No matter what happens" she shakes her head while tears ran down his face. "You are never alone for your mother will always be by your side" She places a hand to his face. This had almost caused him to lean to the warm motherly touch after all, when had he ever had this kind of kindness? Especially from a mother? He was an abomination of a demon who was said not to have any emotions, one who would live forever and would always heal from any injury... except the emotional pain would always linger no matter what. He would never say this out aloud but it would always hurt- their words. And at times the only time he was ever at ease was when his brother was with him, then there came Lily Silver's mate and she at times would be stern and cold but he could almost not believe how kind she was. She didn't have to help him at the cabin back when he was ill but she did and what did he do? He stole not just her life force but the children Silver and Lily had created. In the end he was a monster and yet why did he even he was either a yōkai or human, why did he want to feel what his brother felt? Why did he want what his brother had?

It made no sense.

"Let's go back home together Kirihito" Ako said with a warm smile that made Kirihito's heart throb from the overwhelming emotions. However just before he could do anything Yatori had appeared behind him, a black hand grabbed Ako's throat taking the pair by surprise.

"You might have escaped death, but I won't let you get in the way" Yatori said darkly before he sent the woman away. Ako cried out as she skidded on the floor before stopping, she groaned from the pain as she tried to get up.

"Yatori!" Kirihito yelled in shock, not believing that he was seeing. First his familiar Kikuichi was attacked by this yōkai and now this woman, the one who believed that he was her son was being thrown about like she was just rubbish.

" _Are you going to take this Kirihito?!_ " 'Lily' barked in anger as she looked at the black haired male. " _This just shows how little he values things! Yes in the past you were almost like this but now... is this the right thing to do?_ " she asked leaving Kirihito more conflicted than ever.

"Master Kirihito, you mustn't believe this woman's nonsense! She's is just trying to catch you off guard. You are non other than Akura-ou! What could this woman know about you? Does she know about how you were in the past? Only I do, remember that I am your only ally, for you I would kill this woman as many times as it needs to be" Yatori said while glaring at the woman as the black hands were on Kirihito's shoulder. Kirihito's mind went to something as he listened to this demon's words.

" _Wait a minute! This is Yomi... no living human should ever be able to enter unless they are...no..._ " Kirihito looked down allowing his hair to shield his eyes.

"You speak as if you killed her once already... Yatori" Kirihito said in a guarded tone until he turned to give Yatori the most hated glare he could muster.

"You bastard... did you kill this woman?" Kirihito asked darkly taking Yatori by surprise.

"So what if I did? She was getting in the way of things and was changing you into something you are not" Yatori replied looking not the slightest but guilty. Silver's eyes went wide from what was going on, he had to get out of this confinement and help Ako otherwise something was going to happen. He just knew that something was going to happen.

"I don't ever want to see your dirty face, don't ever go near me or her again" Kirihito hissed after tearing Yatori's mask off and threw it to one side. Seeing this shocked Silver and Yatori only the red fox had now realised that he had to get out of his confinement while the shocked demon was distracted.

" _This was all her fault... this woman turned him against me_ " Yatori felt a tear run down his face, just watching the one he looked up to walk away. Very soon anger still took over, not noticing that Silver had slid out thanks to his previous experiences with being put in a tight spot.

" _I should kill her now, after all weak things like her should be removed_ " Yatori glared as he sent a black hand to attack Ako.

"AKO!" Silver's screams took Kirihito by surprise now seeing that the fox was free and was running towards the woman that Kirihito had been taken in by.

"Don't get in my way fox!" Yatori yelled only he screamed as one of his hands was burned by Silver who had made the fire coat his fur. Silver raced after the hand but what shocked him the most-

" _What the hell was I thinking?_ " Kirihito grunted as he felt something go through his back and chest.

" _Oh yeah... I forget humans often did stupid reckless things_ " Kirihito felt blood leave his lips as pain entered his mind.

Ako's eyes went wide from what she was seeing, panic and horror filled her mind as she saw the hole in her son's chest after Yatori's hand left his body.

"Mother... this place is dangerous" Kirihito coughed slightly "Do you know your way back?" he asked weakly.

"No... no KIRIHITO!" Ako screamed while tears ran down her face, Silver's body shook as he approached his fallen brother and his mother.

"This isn't like you... you would never give a damn about humans! So why did you save her?" Silver asked with a calm look. Kirihito coughed weakly as he looked at his brother.

"You know... I'm quite surprised myself, I never did think that would do something as foolhardy as this" Silver blinks as he watches his brother collapse and look at him. "This body is done for so I'll give Lily and the twins the life force I stole along with the remainder of mine" Kirihito lifted his hand up almost as if he was beckoning his brother to come closer.

"NO! You stay away from my son! Keep away!" Ako screamed as she tried to keep Silver away.

"You son died on a snowy mountain Ako" this took Ako by surprise "But this life force that I have... I confess that I stole this from a girl who was carrying twins, not caring if she was going to live or not" Kirihito admitted weakly taking Silver and Ako by surprise.

" _This isn't like you... you always take what you want and destroy what displeases you, no matter who gets hurt. Your life and everything around you was nothing but things that you could throw away_. So why? What changed? This isn't the brother I once knew all those years ago" Silver looked at Kirihito with a pensive expression.

"Farewell... mother" Kirihito smiled at Ako weakly.

" _Did you change behind my back?_ " Silver asked not believing what he was seeing.

* * *

"Akura-ou... what changed?" Silver asked as he watched his brother look at him with a weak smile.

"I'm still me baka!" Kirihito barks out a weak laugh until he sees Silver's forlorn look. This caused the humor to slightly leave the black haired to male and immediately replaced his slightly amused look with a serious look.

"I want you to answer me this" Silver turns to look at Akura-ou who stares at him, it was then that the scene around them changed without warning. Once they opened their eyes it was like they were in a wide open area while they were left sitting on a large rock. Silver's long red hair moves as he turns to look at his brother with curious eyes. "Were you once a human before you met me?" Silver's breath was caught by how his demon brother would know about this, seeing Silver's reaction however made Akura-ou smile sadly before looking down.

"So it is true?" he said softly while Silver was still in a state of shock.

"How? How did you know about that?" Silver finally gained the ability to speak causing his brother to look at him.

"Lily might have told me that you two met when you were a human kids, which was odd since I've known you for years" Akura-ou shrugged as he looked at his brother with a weak smile "It was until she told me that you died when you were trying to save her that left me almost completely baffled" a small smile bloomed on Silver's lips as Akura-ou looked at him.

"Typical of her to want you to understand me, she knew that I wouldn't say" Silver commented with a shake of his head, humor etched on his face while Akura-ou frowned.

"Why though? All this time why didn't you tell me about your past?" Akura-ou asked now sounding hurt from the fact that this information had been confirmed, not that he would think of that human girl to be a liar given how she often took things way too seriously. At times he did wonder if she ever did take a break from her mood and lighten up, chances- not so much.

"Because I lost my memories" Silver admitted with a sheepish smile. "Twice" This took Akura-ou by surprise. "One was when Serena had used her power in order to have me reborn as a five year old kitsune with no memories" Akura-ou gulped quietly as he listened, feeling sick and saddened by this information.

"The second was when I was doing an errand for my adopted father Mikage- the God of Marriage, I was caught in a landslide and...well you know the rest" Silver shrugged while smiling weakly. Akura-ou wasn't smiling though.

"I can't imagine knowing that could happen to me" Akura-ou admitted weakly as they sat on a rock that was based on their imagination.

"I couldn't imagine dying until I remembered" Silver commented causing Akura-ou to look at him. "All I remembered when I had been reborn as a kitsune was that I had a fear of darkness and blood" This made Akura-ou grimace.

"And yet I introduced all that to you without having any idea of what you went through" he said grudgingly.

"What would you have me say Akura-ou? Would you have accepted me as your brother? A demon that was once a lowly human?" Akura-ou gave him a sharp look, thanks to his experience as a human he did not take that comment lying down.

"You were anything but a lowly human!" he snapped taking Silver by surprise as memories of seeing Silver die in front of Lily entered the oni's heart, it had left a deep hole in Akura-ou's heart knowing that it traumatized the both of them and what was worse, was they were children for flip's sake! Five year olds that didn't know any better. But what made Akura-ou more sick to his stomach was from knowing that Silver had suffered horrifically by the hands of his father, shortly after his mother and sister had died.

Each death more gruesome than the next leaving the oni feeling guilt by how he acted, it was now obvious as he saw those memories and it left Akura-ou realizing why Silver would pursue Lily to begin with.

Heck his brother would go to the ends of the earth, not just because she was his link to the past he had oh no. It's because Silver genuinely loved Lily, he fought as hard as he could that night when he was dying which had proved Akura-ou's theory.

It was sad but true, knowing that they were forced apart only to meet up in strange circumstances- when Silver had been attacked by the War God and it was that which had brought them both together once more. This had also fuelled Silver's determination to find her, not to say thank you even though that was originally the intention. No it was because some part of him had woken up deep inside of the red haired fox and it was calling out to her once more. Knowing that she was his missing half. His key to what he had lost and what did Akura-ou do? He tried to kill her not knowing how this would truly damage his brother, what was worse now was that Lily was expecting his brother's babies and he had no idea about it until it was almost too late. It left him sad and guilty knowing that she only had six months left of life and that wasn't even enough to allow the twins to develop in order for it could be brought into this world. No they needed her once they were born since she was the only thing that could keep them alive, what would be more upsetting is that Silver would be forced to watch his sick and frail children die before they could reach their very first birthday.

Akura-ou smiled weakly knowing that he messed up badly.

"I am sorry...for everything. I was just so obsessed with getting my body back and getting revenge for what you did that that I had forgotten what was important" Akura-ou looked at him with a frown. "You really did hurt me badly you know, but I can't complain about you not knowing what death was like given how you died in such a crude manner" Akura-ou commented blankly, Silver sighed while smiling weakly.

"It still hurts" Silver commented as he rubbed his chest where he had been shot stiffly. "Now that I know why, it doesn't make it any better" Silver commented with a grimace, Akura-ou just looked at him blankly.

"I heard that you made peace with your father, I'm curious to know why you did that?" Akura-ou asked, Silver rolled his eyes before narrowing them.

"He was stalking Lily, it left me wondering if he was going to hurt her" this took his brother by surprise.

"Are you serious?!" the oni cried in shock. "So that one who was stalking Lily was him?!"

"I'm afraid so" Silver replied weakly as he looks at his brother.

"It's scary to even know that after all that time he would now try to pursue her" Akura-ou commented while looking at his brother.

"I kid you not, but he was only checking up on her because he heard rumours that she wasn't not living in her uncle's home and was taking up residence in a shrine. Something about someone who was trying to kill her" Akura-ou frowned as he could almost imagine who would think about hurting her.

"Did you find out if that was true?" Silver nodded taking Akura-ou by surprise.

"Corpse stealers" This left Akura-ou pale as he remembered such yōkai who were so dangerous that almost everyone feared them.

"Those demons?! They're like bounty hunters only they play by their rules and steal the powers and life forces of others!" he exclaimed. "What did Lily do to have them going after her?" Silver looked at him softly.

"Remember the rumours about the dragon and her baby" Akura-ou gave him a funny look.

"Of course, the rumour was the talk of almost all yōkai about five hundred years ago" Akura-ou replied with a frown. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"It was all a lie to get rid of Lily and her family" Akura-ou felt his stomach drop from the news.

"WHAT?!" Akura-ou yelled in shock not believing his ears for one minute, this had to be a joke!

"There was no immortality it was just a rumour spread by a demoness that was imprisoned about a thousand years ago. She had developed a grudge the moment a man she loved had married another human girl in secret. Her envy and hatred for the girl made her sell her soul to the one who would make her a demoness, she used this new power and form to hunt down and eliminate the girl's family line, what was worse was that she trick the girl's distant relatives to also hunt her down and kill her" Silver confessed with a sigh while his brother bit his lip. "Sadly this has been going on for about eleven thousand years" Silver explained as he watched his brother grow more pale and angry at how he was easily tricked. To think that he almost did the exact same thing.

"Umi back then was Lily's ancestor" Silver added to a now guilty Akura-ou.

"If I had known then I wouldn't have attacked her village" he admitted to Silver who nodded in reply.

"Lily who was possessing Umi's body had given me a real beating though-" Akura-ou looked at him sharply before cackling loudly.

"So she was the one who almost left you half dead in that abandoned house?! Wow I like how she thinks" Akura-ou commented with a laugh while his brother glared at him.

"Thanks..." Silver scowls.

"Relax, it's a good thing she did escape or there wouldn't be a Lily to return to" Akura-ou smiled after sobering up. Silver smiled and nodded showing that he was agreeing with his brother on this subject.

"I miss this" Silver admitted causing Akura-ou to look at him. "Talking without having to be violent to one another or even encourage the other one to attack and invade another area for fun" he explained causing Akura-ou to look down.

"I was an idiot back then" The oni admitted. "But seeing through the eyes of a human and watching how they've survived, it's a real eye opener. Can you imagine what it would have been like if you hadn't died? We wouldn't have met" Akura-ou commented with a frown, Silver smiled softly before putting one hand on his shoulder.

"We would have met eventually, even if I hadn't met you in the past. Who knows what would have happened? In fact someone else might have done worse to you compared to me" Silver said causing his brother to nod.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that we did meet" Akura-ou smiled before showing him a ball of light.

"Give this to Lily, I know I won't be able to see your baby-"

"Babies" Silver interrupted causing Akura-ou to look at him sharply.

"It's twins, Serena gave me a vision after Yatori almost killed me" Silver confessed causing Akura-ou to feel mixed emotions, even though he already knew that his brother was having twins, the oni did feel happy and yet sad that his brother had almost died because of him.

"And I'm going to miss all that" Akura-ou said grudgingly. "Be sure to spoil them rotten for me will ya!" he grinned causing Silver to laugh.

"If I get the chance to, knowing Lily that would be an impossibility" the brothers laughed weakly from what she would do.

"Sure know how to pick em don't you?" Akura-ou commented with a light smile, Silver sighed and shrugged.

"We picked each other, in a way we imprinted even before I was a yōkai" Silver smirked taking Akura-ou by surprise.

"I think there's something wrong with you two!" he laughed. "Honestly how you two acted when you were younger was funny! You went red so many times that it was amusing to watch" hearing this made Silver's face go red.

"Jee thanks" he muttered weakly.

"It's true! You acted like a love sick puppy that would almost make anyone either barf at how sickly cute and innocent you truly were or they would want to hug the life out of you!" Akura-ou commented with a laugh while Silver went more red from his brother's words.

"It's not my fault that I love her! Even during that time she was the only one who made me feel happy and wanted, it felt nice in a way" Silver admitted causing Akura-ou to raise a brow.

"You really fell hard, it's a shame that it's over for me I'd have love to tease you like mad"

"Don't you dare!" Silver flashed him a look making Akura-ou laugh again.

"Well be sure to take care of the twins and your mate, do me a favour though once I'm gone" Akura-ou said softly causing Silver to look at him.

"Take care of mother, I know she'll be sad to see me go even though I am not her true son" Akura-ou asked with a sheepish smile.

"So you are truly leaving?" Silver asked feeling sad from knowing that it was almost time.

"Heh! I lived life and I'm content now, I have almost no reason to stay now. I use to be cruel and blood thirsty, but looking back now it seemed stupid. There was no end to what I was doing" Akura-ou paused before giving his brother a sheepish smile "I... I am no longer alone now. I have you, mother, my familiars and even Lily" Silver looked at him feeling stunned that he would actually accept Lily. "All these memories, I treasure them to the point that I would never want to let them go. Sure I had my ups and downs but knowing that I had you guys there for me gave me the need to carry on, even when things were bad. Being a human for a short time, I had learned all to try and deal with all these new emotions. These feelings and in a way I love them! I know now what you had experienced before in your human years, the feeling- love right?" Silver smiled softly at him.

"It's a great feeling, knowing that deep down you never gave up, that you would support or try and knock me back to what I am suppose to be or who I should be. And for that I want to thank you" Akura-ou hugged Silver tightly. "Be brave and don't hold back. If you want to protect something, if you want someone to know how you feel don't hesitate. Lily I'm sure hates that you would always hide this from her and she hates having to invade our minds just to see what's going on" Silver went rigid.

"It's okay to be scared about the babies, to be scared about Lily's wellbeing and I understand why you want to be human" Akura-ou looks at him as they part slightly. "It's just a shame you can't be both"

Silver blinked from what his brother was talking about.

"What do you mean be both?" Silver asked.

"Try and figure it out! Hey why not ask Serena? She got you into being a yōkai so why not ask for both?" and with that Akura-ou vanished into particles of light before Silver could speak.

* * *

Silver looked down at the light and sighed now back in his fox form once more, part of him wanted to cry just like the mother who was holding Akura-ou's temporary body but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Instead before he could move, he felt a pair of arms pick him and pull him into a hug. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was given that he could feel a small bump where the stomach should be.

"It's okay to cry Silver, he would not call you weak or make fun of you if you did" Lily spoke softly as she hugged him; Silver placed his nose on her shoulder.

"He left behind the life force he stole from you along with his remaining life force, he told me to hand it back to you" Silver commented while Lily smiled softly at him.

"I know" Lily said in a motherly tone that left him wanting to cry now more than ever.

"Do you ever think that I'll ever get back to normal?" Lily looks at him "I want to be human but I know that we have the twins who are half yōkai, I just wish that I could be both so I could help but... what if I'm not good enough at the end of it?" Silver asked as he looked down. Lily smiles softly and hugs him.

"You are more than good enough Silver, see?" Lily gestured to something that was in her hand.

"What's this?" Silver asked before looking up at her.

"This flower, the one that Izanami had passed to me in the form of a bulb has grown. This is living proof that you can change just like your brother did and if you eat this flower you'll get back to normal" Lily winked as she watched Silver stare at her and the flower in awe.

" _Just being with her... all my pain and fears, they all just melt away_ " Silver stared at the flower " _I can only wish that things will turn out the way we want them to be_ " Silver said softly while he nuzzled Lily.


	41. Chapter 36 - Thank You

Lily ran through the path that had fire on either side of her, her mission- to find Ookuninushi.

" _I really shouldn't be running when I'm pregnant but who cares, I have an idiotic blond guy to find_ " the girl muttered darkly. She could only hope that he wasn't upsetting the woman who was with him and if he was... well he'll learn the hard way.

Lily as she held the robe looked around until she spotted a mirror on the floor and frowned.

"Doesn't anyone know that breaking a mirror is bad luck?" She mutters before picking it up only before she could process what had just happened- she was sucked not it.

Lily grumbled as she got up.

"I have been waiting for you dear lady" she heard the voice of the one person she was looking for and glared.

"Welcome to the world inside the mirror, I've been waiting for you!" Ookuninushi said with a cheerful look until he saw her holding her stomach.

"If... I lost my babies I will make sure that you will join them. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Lily screamed in anger before changing her form. The blond haired man almost screamed in shock from her appearance since the last time he saw that was with Serena... wait-twins?!

"You're pregnant?" Ookuninushi cried in shock while she glared.

"No duh Sherlock, clean your ears will you!" she scowled before getting up and rubbing her belly lightly. "Now! Do you have any blooming idea of how worried and angry the other Gods have been? And also what the hell have you been doing in here?" Lily snapped in anger.

"All in due time young lady, relax since you don't want to upset-"

"Don't you tell me to relax! Do you have any idea of what's going on?!" she yelled in anger. Ookuninushi sighed weakly as he folded his arms.

"I was only having a little squabble with an old friend, although your sudden arrival might have shook Kuromaro quite a bit to the point that she went into hiding" Lily blinked in shock.

"Kuromaro? She's here?" Lily looks around in surprise, the blond male blinked from how Lily was acting.

"You know her?" Ootokunishi asked as he tilted his head. Lily looks at him and nods with a weak smile.

"Silver if it wasn't for the fact that I had changed time would have made a contract with her to become human" Lily then went to where Kuromaro's spirit, who was as she listened was curious about the fact that this young pregnant girl would have found out about her by going into the past.

"Kuromaro... I want to thank you, if it wasn't for the fact that I had seen what would happen to Silver. How he ended up getting cursed, it was all thanks to you" Lily smiles and pats the shadow spot. "I took a leap of faith when you told me: Whatever I chose, if it was meant to be then it will be worth it" Lily smiles widely. "I can never thank enough, yes these twins are from the Silver who made a contract with you but no matter what past, present and future" Lily shrugs as she beams at Kuromaro's shadow while ignoring the blond male. "He is the one I will always love and it's thanks to you that I am with him. Yes the curse left me with guilt with the fact that I did this to him, it was not your fault that he asked to be human and was cursed. I in the end of the day meddled with time which drew you to him. Yes after changing time it stopped him from seeing you but I will never forget what happened for as long as I live" Lily beams while she watched a woman leave her hiding spot.

"I always wanted to be needed, to show me that my life isn't meaningless" Kuromaro said looking very sad, she was taken by surprise when Lily hugged her.

"You are anything but meaningless, never think that" Lily looks at her with a warm smile that made Kuromaro feel something wet run down her face.

"I... I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over me" Kuromaro apologized as she tried to wipe her eyes with her left sleeve. Lily smiles and pats her cheek.

"It's okay to cry, never feel embarrassed" Lily spoke softly while showing the fallen Goddess a child like smile that left her in awe.

"Thank you Lily" Kuromaro said warmly before she started to vanish.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Lily cried in shock.

"Human child, I must go where I belong you two. Should do the same, go back to your mate" Kuromaro spoke with a smile before vanishing completely.

Lily smiles and sighs knowing that Kuromaro was now at peace.

" _Speaking of peace... where is Silver?_ " Lily blinked as she realised the second reason for her visit to the mountain.

* * *

Silver winces as Akura-ou's body had burned itself out, on the bright side though Yatori was no longer possessing his brother's body.

Silver looked down and sighed knowing now that it was all over.

"Silver?" asked a timid voice that caused him to look up.

"Lily?! Lily don't you move!" Silver yelled as he rushed to stop Lily from going down the cliff, sadly-

"Waah!" Lily screamed as she slipped only instead of hard ground which would probably result in paralysis, she looked up to see Silver was frowning at her.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" Silver asked sharply causing her to blink "What if the twins got hurt? What if you had suffered a serious injury?!" Silver barked causing Lily to smile and pull his head down so she would hug him.

"I miss you too" Lily beams as she feels his arms almost stiffen before he legs her stand, Silver then pulled her into a hug which Lily accepted without a fuss.

"I am so so sorry Lily, for everything" Silver said in a voice that was above a whisper, Lily smiles softly and pulls him close so she could kiss him. Silver felt his heart beat rapidly and started to kiss her even more leaving Lily almost smirking at how he was acting.

"You are going to cut your hair or are you going to keep it this way?" Lily gestures to his now grown hair causing him to glare. Seriously?! They were having a moment and then she had to ruin it by asking about cutting his hair?

Silver rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Obviously" Silver muttered before picking her up bridal style causing Lily to yelp in surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively which left him laughing.

"I'm not going to drop my mate" The red head barked out a laugh causing her to scowl.

"Whatever, can we just go now?" she asked darkly causing him to smile at her, it was hard to believe that he now had a mate, a father, a nephew, aunts, uncles and twins. Talk about a busy family!

But!

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"So why did you come here?" Silver asked with an amused smile as he began to look for an exit.

"What happened to your brother's body?" Silver paused to look at her. His eyes softened as he remembered what happened.

"Yatori burned out and now the body will regenerate to be back the way it was before it was defiled by that lowly yōkai" Silver bit angrily, Lily looks at him with sad eyes.

"Yatori, he was lonely and abused before he became the way he was" Silver blinked and looked at her with shocked eyes. "I'm not defending him but given how you and every yōkai around him tormented him, called him names and made him feel like the lowest piece of scum of the earth. He wanted to be someone like Akura-ou his idol. Even though his idol was cruel to him, he wanted his wish to come true. Does that make sense?" Lily asked with a meek look, Silver however smiled at her before kissing her lips softly.

"Yeah... I guess I was a little too harsh on him, sadly I can't change what I did but if I could I would" Silver commented before smirking at her. "Now that I answered your question, why not answer mine?" Silver gave her a wolfish smile as he watched Lily shake her head and roll her eyes. As soon as they were out the mountain did the War God spot them only before he could speak Lily had used her powers to silence him causing him to scream but nothing came out causing the pair to chuckle.

"Can't I be worried about you?" Lily asked now looking offended, Silver this time shook his head.

"I guess so" Silver replied before looking at Ako and the body that Akura-ou had used, his smile vanished along with Lily's.

"I see Silver is back to normal" Mikage smiled while Ikusagami was ranting angrily even though he had been muted.

"I never want to be a fox again" Silver mutters as he holds his mate, Lily however glares at him.

"Do that again and I will send you to England for the hunt" Lily warns her mate who shivers from the glare.

"I swear I learned my lesson" Silver said sounding serious as he looks at his father figure and his mate.

"Hmm" she glares before turning to look at Ako, she then slid herself from Silver's hold and went to sit by the grieving woman.

"You're Kirihito's mother, why did you come here to Yomi?" Lily asked softly as she looked at Kirihito's body.

"I... don't know myself, I don't understand what is going on anymore. Nor do I understand why my son came here or why he had to die" Ako replied with a sad expression. "This child... even after being so cold to me, he protected me and then left me behind without a word" Ako started to feel tears run down her face "I don't understand, why? Where did I go wrong? Is this my punishment for pushing my son away?" Ako sobbed as she held her son's body.

"Kayako told me, that your son the real owner of this body had passed away during and incident that took place on a snowy mountain" Lily said softly as she hugged Ako who accepted the gesture.

"May I?" Mikage asked before something started to float out of Kirihito's body. Lily stared in shock.

"That's his soul right?" Lily asked as she placed her hand on the orb, it felt warm to the touch.

"Yes, even though it's lost the ability to think and understand. It is now a mass of energy" Mikage replied softly. "This is what was moving your son's body Mrs. Ako" he spoke to the stunned woman.

"I might have known from the very beginning that he had left this world, but I... I didn't want to accept reality. I was clinging onto the hope that I was wrong" Ako replied as she stared at Akura-ou's soul with sad eyes.

"You mustn't blame yourself, this yōkai was pretending to be your son" Mikage tried to assure the woman only she shook her head.

"No... it wasn't pretend, I know that he cared in his own way" Ako replied as he looked at Lily who nodded with a smile.

"At first he was deeply misunderstood and still is, but he does have the heart of a child. One that we have ignored because we always assumed him to be dangerous" Lily replied with a sigh "we only saw him as someone who would live forever and would never be hurt but that was a big lie, the wounds inflicted physically were healed but emotionally. He was damaged and confused, he was lonely and wanted to be accepted. He wanted someone to be there to root him to the ground, I'm sure that without a doubt he will always treasure you and Silver deeply no matter what Ako" Lily pats the woman's shoulder. "You did the best you could and no matter what he would never have it any other way"

Ako as she listened started to break down and cry from the heart felt words, Silver smiled slightly from how wise his mate was while Mikage also smiled even though the War God had turned in a huff.

* * *

"I expect you to take care of this mess immediately! Turn Akura-ou to dust and leave nothing left of him to be seen" Izanami said sharply until the doors were forced open.

"Izanami no! Please don't do it" Lily cried as she approached them. "Please let me ask Uniliya to have him reborn and human" Lily asked as she looks at Izanami.

"Why should we waste Uniliya's time?"

"Because she and my grandmother did it for Silver" Lily explained sternly taking the Ookuninushi, Izanami and Ikusagami by surprise "Uniliya is the keeper of death and rebirth, if she can do it for Silver she can do it for Akura-ou-"

"Silver's circumstances were unique and Serena had paid for it so he could change from being a human to yōkai" Izanami said while folding her arms.

"Wait so this wild yōkai was once human?" the War God yelled in shock.

"If that doesn't please you then please let us alter Akura-ou using the Essence of Evolution. By doing this we can reverse his sudden abnormal birth but only once he drinks it the moment his soul returns, he will change I know he will I believe in him" Lily said with a determined look.

"We are not reviving Akura-ou! I refuse!" Ikusagami yelled.

"I agree, there's no proof that this Essence of Evolution will work on Akura-ou's body. It's a risk I'm not willing to take" The God of Wealth replied to Lily's anger.

"Exactly! It might can't work in the way that we want! What should we do then? Should we rip him to pieces and feed him to something-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Lily roared silencing the group. "HAVE SOME BLOODY RESPECT FOR SOMEONE WHO'S DIED! HONESTLY IT'S NO WONDER HE WANTED YOU ALL DEAD! YOU'RE FLAMING ASSWHOLES!" Lily bellowed in anger causing most of them to wince while Izanami smiles slightly.

"Lily" Silver tried to calm his mate down causing her to sigh loudly.

"Look, this would just happen all over again unless we actually try to find out where we went wrong, after doing that we then need to understand people. For a group that is all high and mighty you are very bad at relating to others, yōkai like humans have feelings and to have you spit on someone who suffered and hated the world because of who he was. He didn't ask for this and to have you all act like this is disgusting, what part of him asked for immortality or healing? In a way they are gifts and instead of teaching him right from wrong you allowed him to suffer thinking that if someone kills him he'll never harm again whoop de do!" She cheered sarcastically causing the War God to glare "Violence was never the answer and last time I checked he sacrificed his goal and life for a human's the mother of the body he was using, if that doesn't show that he's worthy of redemption then you are all a disgrace" Lily spat in the silence.

"Lily!" Mizuki's voice caught their attention "Sorry for the long wait but I got the Essence of Evolution with me, Unari gave it to us" Mizuki hugged Lily who grinned.

"That's amazing thank you Mizuki" Lily chuckles as she beams at her peppy familiar.

"Did you just say Essence of Evolution? Hand it over now!" Ikusagami yelled as he tried to get the small vial from the snake familiar.

"Now way! We'd be in big trouble if you dropped it after all there's only one drop left!" Mizuki yelled. "The only reason why there's one drop left is because a certain someone drank the whole thin up" Silver glared in anger.

"Oh excuse me for being desperate to become human!" Silver snapped.

"You're telling us that we should bet everything we've got on a single drop?!" The War God yelled "No! I refuse this is madness to think that we have to trust our lives with that small drop!"

"Is that all there is?" Lily examined the vial and sighed.

"There will not be another drop until a hundred years passes I'm afraid" Mizuki explained with a sad look.

"Well then why not wait a hundred years?" Izanami asked blankly. "Let me drink that one drop and see for myself if it can reverse Akura-ou's evolution. I will judge to see if it will work and decide what needs to be done-"

"No!" Lily snapped "Not only is it risky but think about his soul, do you think that it's unfair for him to wait a hundred years without a body just because you are all to scared?" Lily asks sharply.

"If you don't want to go through with this then-"

"Wait!" Ako cried as she approached them.

"Mrs. Ako" Mikage looked at the woman with surprise in his eyes.

"Give me the child to me" Ako pleaded, the soul then moved towards her until it was close enough to be pulled into a hug. She smiled at the soul warmly knowing that deep down he just needed to be loved. "I will let this child begin a new life inside me so it can be reborn, I will be it's mother once again" Ako said with a determined look.

"Will you be okay with that?" Silver asked with a worried look, Ako nods.

"It's something this child must decide for himself but if it is possible, I would be more than happy to raise him as my own" Ako said as she stroked the soul.

"It would seem that the matter has been-"

"Not exactly Izanami" Said a stern voice that caused everyone to turn and look at the new arrival. Lily's eyes went wide from seeing Uniliya standing at the door.

"What brings you here Uniliya?" Izanami asked while everyone else was bewildered by this sudden turn of events.


	42. Chapter 37- A Wish And A New Family

"I have business here with two people. It seems that one has already been resolved but..."

"But what?" Otohiko asked in shock.

"I was asked to come here before this person had asked me to come and grant a wish before coming to Yomi" Uniliya smiled at them slightly. Ookuninushi blinked in shock.

"What wish?" he asked while looking at the pregnant woman.

"Why I'm sure Silver knows who I am talking about" She winks playfully while Lily looks at him, it took a while before Silver caught onto Uniliya's words. His eye went wide as he looks at her.

"No way... he asked you-"

"If you could be human and yōkai and there might be, but there's a catch" she folds her arms in a smug way.

"Which is?" Mikage asks while in shock, was this actually happening?

"He can shape shift from human to yōkai but his life force will grown the more he uses this ability extending his human life. It's a risky business but I'm sure you both can manage" Uniliya explains with a smile while the War God was angry.

"That's worse than having an-" her look silenced him.

"HE! Will be more human than yōkai, that will not be a danger to anyone so button your lip" Uniliya spat causing Ikusagami to shrivel up mentally for stepping out of line.

"What will I have to give up?" Silver asked hesitantly, the woman smiles.

"Nothing, you already paid for it by the years of separation with Lily" Uniliya replied with a sad smile causing him to blink in surprise. "We both know that your children will be half yōkai half human so this ability similar to Lily's will come in handy. Worry not Silver you will both be fine so do you want to come with me so I can deal with this?" Uniliya lifted her hand up, Silver froze before looking at Lily in shock. However instead of being angry or disappointed- Lily was smiling.

"Go for it, I'll be here waiting okay?" She winks.

"Wait I won't be reborn right?" Silver panics making the keeper of death and rebirth laugh.

"Oh no, it's just a small reversing process followed by some alterations and you'll be as good as new" she winks causing Izanami to smile slightly "And before I forget, Mrs. Ako I'll see you about your son Akura-ou soon" Uniliya smiles before taking Silver with her. Silver and Lily gazed at one another until the doors were shut, blocking them from seeing the other until it was done.

Surprisingly Silver had felt no pain.

* * *

Silver smiled as he had Lily lay on his stomach, she looked up at him briefly before flicking his nose playfully.

" _I could get use to this_ " Silver smiled almost missing his tail and sensitive ears, he looked at her six month belly and smiled knowing that they were going to have twice the trouble in the house. Not that they minded.

By the time it was dinner the pair were seen by the sink washing and drying the dishes. Mizuki at times almost couldn't get over how different Silver looked and still had to process the fact that Silver was human once again; then again he couldn't believe that Silver had been human to begin with. But hey the pair were happy after tying the knot shortly after the Yomi incident. The ceremony had been pleasant and filled with people that they knew, human and yōkai as well as Deities who were actually friendly to the pair. Sure at times it was hard for others to process that Silver was human but it was a slow progress that Silver was in no hurry to rush.

Just then the door leading to the porch beside them had been knocked. Silver looked at Lily who blinked and shrugged her head signalling that she was not expecting anyone.

Curious Silver went to open the door and almost frowned as he saw a teenage white haired male with purple eyes, only what made Silver frown even more was the fact that this male had fox ears and a tail. Beside the male was a brown haired girl who was holding a baby that had black hair. Silver as he looked at the girl and baby's appearances before guessing that she was the mother and the baby was theirs.

"Can I help you?" Silver asked sternly while his wife was washing the dishes. The male almost gulped before responding.

"Um does Mikage live here?" the male asked sounding nervous.

"Who's asking?" Silver asked while Lily observed them blankly.

"He er... he's my father and he asked us to come and visit today" Silver twitched from the reply and narrowed his eyes. Lily smiled weakly and covered her ears knowing that this was going to get ugly fast.

"MIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEE!" Silver bellowed in anger, this caused the white haired male to whine and cry as his ears started to ring like his son's. The girl beside him however winced from the response.

* * *

"You see Tomoe here was born out of an affair" Mikage said weakly after being beaten up by Silver, for a human he was still strong to the man's dismay "Basically he's a love child but I didn't know until recently" Mikage explained.

"Is that why you went on retirement?!" Silver snapped, Mikage to his anger nodded slightly.

"I wanted to bond and spend time with them and I knew that Lily would keep this place in order" Mikage replied meekly as he saw Silver turn to glare at Tomoe.

"How old are you exactly?" Silver asked darkly, Tomoe however was in shock by how this human was talking down at him like he owned the place.

"About six hundred years old" Tomoe muttered as he rolled his eyes, Lily looked almost impressed.

"Wow Silver he's slightly older than you in yōkai years" she says with a smirk knowing that this would get under his skin. Silver however glared at her lightly while Tomoe on the other hand did not know what to say to that.

"I did not ask for that to be brought up darling" Silver said with a hinting look that he was going to get back at her somehow, Lily however smirked almost as if she was accepting the challenge.

"I'm Nanami and this is our son Hiru, it's nice to meet you" Nanami greeted knowing that it was good to break the ice and tension that filled the room, Lily turned and smiled at the brunette.

"I'm Lily, it's lovely to meet you to" Lily smiles back and almost coos at the baby while Silver rolls his eyes.

"How far along are you? If you don't mind me asking" Nanami asked as she saw the bump, Tomoe however was almost surprised until he saw the rings on Lily and Silver's hands.

"Six months" Lily grins while tilting her head as excitement filled her mind now.

"Do you know what gender it's going to be?" Nanami asked while both males blinked at how easily the girls were getting along while it seemed to be tense with them. Tomoe however had no clue as to why but that didn't mean that Silver didn't. Old habits sadly don't die hard given that he is part kitsune part human. Lily looks at Silver and chuckles

"It's going to be one of each" Lily giggles before Tomoe and Nanami were left surprise. "Apparently twins and triplets run strong in my family to the point that it's very rare to have a single" Lily admitted while holding Silver's hand.

"That's like me!" Nanami gasped "In my family it's always girls until Hiru was born" Nanami explained while Lily beamed.

"It's good to break tradition no?" Lily asks while chuckling, Silver however mentally scowls at how Lily's hormones were acting up again. He already had to deal with the 'issue' an hour ago and his neck still ached from her teeth.

"Yes-"

"So where are you three living at the moment?" Silver tried to break away from the subject since he was still trying to get use to being around children, that and this baby was giving him a look. Not that it was bad but the look at a sense that left Silver thinking if the infant was going to pounce on him. Nope!

"Oh" Nanami looked at Tomoe "Well we use to live in a run down apartment until Mikage Tomoe's father gave us money to move into a better home since Tomoe was doing multiple jobs to help us with food and stuff" Nanami admitted. Silver glared at Mikage.

"At least I now know where half the offering money goes now" Silver scowls at a sheepish Mikage.

"Wait you didn't know?" Nanami asked while Silver's look said it all.

"I always counted the money and tried to put it somewhere safe, sadly someone just as I was about to go and lock the money away had took half of it" Silver replied dryly.

"It was for a good cause" Mikage commented.

"Should have just told me straight away Mikage, what's the point of me being your adopted son if you don't tell me these things?" Silver asked coldly, Tomoe blinked and looked at Mikage not believing what he had heard. All this time his father was looking after a boy who he saw as his own while he was left to suffer for five hundred years alone. What kind of parent does that?

"Silver, it wasn't like that" Mikage sighed. "Tomoe was having issues and I couldn't let either of my sons suffer"

"I'm starting to question that, I respect that we all have secrets here and there but to have you hide something huge. It's like you don't care at all" Silver snapped as he got up.

"Silver" Lily held his hand causing him to look down.

"Would you have accepted Tomoe though if I had told you?" Mikage asked softly.

"If you had given me the chance? But now? I don't even know what to believe from you anymore" Silver said darkly before leaving the room. Lily looks at the couple, Hiru and Mikage.

"You should have told him" Lily said softly.

"I know" the blond haired man sighed "I was just in shock when I had found out, I was trying process things to the point that I acted without telling him. I would never choose one over the other, you both are important to me" Mikage said while looking at Tomoe who wasn't so sure. "It's just a matter of adjusting, why not try and bond with him some time?" Mikage offered.

"That sounds good! In the meantime we can bond as sisters right?" Nanami offered while Lily was in thought, she looked at Nanami and smiled.

"Sure why not" she then turned to look at the door. "Luca, Mizuki, Oishi, Essy and Dai you can all stop snooping now and come in" Lily laughs as she hears a loud crash thanks to the group the moment that they heard their names.

"H-How did you know that they were out there?" Tomoe asked in alarm, Lily looks at him smug.

"I'm a psychic" she grins.

"As if they exist" Tomoe mutters before Lily looks at him.

"If that's true then why are you slightly worried about my husband?" Tomoe's eyes went wide at how she could have known that. "Luca my nephew has the same ability but I'm more of a psychic who can use ice. Now if you excuse me, I have a husband to calm down" Lily stood up and smiled. "It was lovely meeting you three" she waves before walking out the room.

"She seems nice" Nanami comments with a smile.

"She is strict but kind-"

"MIZUKI CLEAN THE FLOORS!" Lily barked which resulted in someone running quickly almost as if they were panicking from the yell.

"Who's Mizuki?" Tomoe asked as he looks at his father.

"A snake familiar Lily welcomed knowing that his home and previous master who was also his mother were all gone. Sadly Yonomori had left this world a while ago due to being seriously ill" Mikage explained with a sad smile.

"I'm glad that she helped Mizuki" Nanami commented, Tomoe however wasn't happy.

"I don't like that snake" Tomoe muttered.

"Sadly though" Tomoe looks at him "Ever since Lily became my successor, she had placed a ban on smoking and sake so no one can have any holy sake" Mikage chuckled weakly until he felt a chill.

"Sake is alcohol that not only encourages stupidity but also ruins people's lives" Serena snapped darkly before greeting the stunned pair wile Hiru went silent, his eyes were wide from fear.

"Hello I'm Serena, I am Lily's grandmother and this idiots friend like Sister" Serena smiles sweetly while Mikage shook in fear.

"H-Hello sister I didn't know that you were going to be visiting" Mikage stuttered while smiling, Serena however wasn't amused.

"Hmm... yes, well I want to talk to you about sake now that you are here. Lily like me has said no since sake will be bad for the babies, what if the twins caught a bottle and started drinking it?" Serena snapped before dragging her brother out the room "Say bye bye to your son, grandson and daughter in law" Serena snaps while Mikage tries to claw onto the floor for dear life.

"Son help me this woman is going to do horrible things to me!" Mikage wailed while the parents were left stunned by what they were seeing.

* * *

Lily a few days later was reading a book in the living room, she sighed contently until she felt a pair of arms circling around her middle before something warm touched her neck causing her to sigh in bliss.

"Silver" she chuckled as she turned to look at him, he was a bit better now that the shock had worn away. Mostly thanks to Serena who left a battered Mikage in a body bag on their door step only the only thing they could hear from time to time was the sound of the man weeping a bit.

Lily's grip on her book tightened as he suckled her neck causing her mind to sway slightly. The red head turned her around and began to take the book out of her hand before hovering over his wife who was on the floor. He smirked and resumed kissing Lily who almost giggled.

"Aren't you creeped out that I am carrying twins here?" She asked while he released a throaty laugh as he pulled her closer.

"Getting cold feet?" Silver smirked while Lily almost folded her arms.

"Really? So now you're not scared of our children?" Lily asked with a sly smile before Silver raised a brow.

"Oh it's on!" Silver said in a mock dark voice causing Lily to giggle.

* * *

"Um Lily? Silver are any of you here?" Nanami asked as she started entered the living room from the porch to see Lily sitting on Silver, the poor young mother was beet red while Silver tried to look away from Lily and almost glared at the brunette for ruining their moment. "Oh there you are, I was thinking that we could both go out for baby shopping" Nanami offered to Lily who's face was still beet red and had tried not to move knowing that her husband was not happy about this sudden interruption and wanted to finish what they started.

Tomoe entered the room holding Hiru and blinked at the position the couple were in and almost blanched at how Silver was tightly gripping Lily's skirt part of her dress while she looked slightly messy which meant that something had happened.

"Hello..." Tomoe greeted before Silver gave him a dark look that said 'get your woman out now!' causing the white haired fox to frown until something caught his attention.

"Tomoe?" Nanami's voice caught his attention.

"Nanami why don't we let the pair get ready" Tomoe said before dragging his stunned wife out the house. Silver now relieved moved without warning causing Lily to squeak in shock.

* * *

Now sober up Silver stood with Tomoe by the crib area and frowned as he saw the toys.

"All this for a baby?" Silver asked dryly as he leered at the pink rabbit and blue teddy bear "It's all sexist" Silver muttered while Tomoe looked at him.

Lily and Nanami however had gone home without the males noticing, they took the bus home. Once home Lily locked the door which activated a sound proof shield that would not only block sound from coming in or out the shrine but will stop anyone from entering the shrine unless the seal was undone. After the seal was in place did Lily go to bed and passed out due to fatigue.

* * *

Silver groans as he holds the bags with Tomoe, finally home sweet home however just as he tried to push the door open he blinked.

"Hmm?" Silver blinked before putting the bags down.

"What's wrong?" Tomoe asks as he looks at the red head who looks at the door and tries to open it. Silver's eyes go wide- hell no!

Silver started hammering the door and glared.

"LILY!" Silver bellowed as he continued to hit the door.

"What's going on?" Tomoe asked before Silver turned to glare at him.

"Lily locked the door! That's what!" Silver barked "LILY!" Silver bellowed, sadly Lily was passed out and Nanami was unable to hear due to the barrier.

"Why can't we just break it down?" Tomoe asked as he looks at Silver oddly, Silver however glared at him.

"You don't live here idiot! Seriously what the hell are you thinking?" Silver muttered before his temper almost flared until he caught himself "Oh no" he chuckles "I'm not falling for it, nope I'm not going to lose it over a dumb door" Silver barked before slamming the door again repeatedly.

"What's going on Silver?" Mizuki asked as he brought Luca home from school, Silver grunted and looked at the snake

"I'M TRYING TO GET INTO MY FLAMING HOUSE!" Silver yelled angrily before fuming at the snake who's eyes went wide in shock.

"Wait... no way, you can't tell me that auntie locked the door?!" Luca cried in shock.

"That or she taught Nanami" Silver huffed. "Plus THIS idiot here wants to break our door down and he doesn't live here!" Silver snapped.

"My wife and son are in there" Tomoe cried as he frowned at Silver.

"Silver, there's a barrier on the door" Luca commented taking Tomoe by surprise.

"Wait what does that mean?" Tomoe asks Silver who is still fuming.

"It means that we're stuck out here until the door is open" Silver replied grudgingly.

"Isn't there a way to get in?" Tomoe asked before Luca, Mizuki and Silver stared at him.

"That is the only way in" Mizuki said bluntly. "Also Mikage is out on business but can't enter either"

"Great grandmother?" Luca asks, Mizuki nods looking glum.

"Looks like we're camping outside" Mizuki said weakly before Silver gave him a thunderous look.

"Over my dead body! My wife is in that house!" Silver snapped before hammering the door in anger "LILY!" he bellowed loudly.

Mizuki and Luca looked at Silver before sighing knowing that the red head was not happy, the chances of Lily being half asleep when she put the seal up was pretty high thanks to her pregnancy.

As the night rolled on Silver remained awake and angry while Mizuki, Tomoe and Luca were near a make shift fire. Not once did Silver make any motion of ever going to sleep until the door was open.

* * *

Lily sighed and yawned as she woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion shocked that Silver was not in the room.

"I wonder where he is" She comments before getting up to go to the living room.

"Tomoe not here either?" Lily asked Nanami who was looking up after feeding Hiru.

"No, I didn't see anyone else either" Lily blinks before going to the front door still looking half asleep.

Lily winces and smiles weakly as she opens the door. On cue Silver was staring at her looking like he had no sleep at all and was fuming in anger talking her by surprise.

"Oh?! What happened?" Lily asks as she rubs her eyes, which left Silver more angry than ever as the lack of sleep left him very cranky.

"Oh we were just standing outside like a pack of idiots don't mind me!" He roars causing Lily to wince from how angry he was.

"I didn't know that the seal was up, but at least you are all in once piece. I'm sorry" Lily cried weakly as Mizuki, Tomoe and Luca start to get up and look at what was happening.

"Shut up" Silver mutters darkly before going to bed and slams the door shut while the others were either tired or confused as they were almost unable to process what had just happened.

"And you freaking packed everything away?! Nice job Lily now how am I going to sleep?" Silver yells from their room. Tomoe blinks in shock.

"Isn't Lily the one who is suppose to be the one with the hormonal imbalance?" Tomoe asks as he looks at her.

"SHUT UP TOMOE!" Silver yelled before throwing something on the white haired fox's head. Tomoe glares from the stunt.

"Jeez first Nanami now him, how many are going to say that to me in the same manner?" Tomoe grumbled before going indoors to see his wife and son. Luca and Mizuki however packed everything away and went indoors for some proper sleep since it was the weekends.

Lily grimaces and smiles weakly as she closes the door- hours later.

"Can someone open the door please?" Mikage cried from the front entrance but no one responded to his dismay.

"Anyone?" Mikage raised his voice still feeling nervous thanks to yōkai who were often running around in the night.


	43. Chapter 38 - A Series Of Events

Lily looked at the females who sat around her.

"At least try to be happy that this is a baby shower" Kei comments while Ami tries to give Lily a comforting smile in order to ease the stunned soon to be mother's mind.

"But I didn't want one" Lily cried until Kamehime patted her shoulder.

"It will be alright, however I must ask if you have been taking something odd" Kamehime asked softly, she noticed Lily flinch and mouth the word 'blood' this made the Dragon King's wife frown.

"It is to be expected, if you blood levels are down then your body would react before you can realise what just happened" the female yōkai smiled softly.

"But I don't like it, at times I wonder if this is going to kill Silver" Lily looks at Kamehime weakly. The female yōkai smiled softly.

"Once the twins are born will your body settle but you will have to take more iron for a few weeks" Kamehime instructed, Lily nods before Himemiko hugged Lily.

"I can't wait to see how cute your twins once they are born" Himemiko said with a grin while Nanami smiles at how many people knew Lily, in fact Ami and Kei had also spoke to the brunette to her surprise before Himemiko joined in. This left Nanami happy and started to talk about her family and Hiru. Lily as she watched beamed knowing that Nanami was at ease and that's what she was happy about, Hiru however was in Lily's arms as the kit refused to leave her arms to their shock. However they just chuckled as they watched how stubborn and innocent he looked.

"I have to wonder Nanami, Tomoe has white hair and you have brown hair but your son has black hair. How did that happen?" Lily asked causing Nanami to pause and look down slightly.

* * *

"Hey Tomoe" Silver asked with a frown as the other males started to tease the soon to be father over some stuff they thought would happen with the twins. In fact some of the males were shocked to know that Lily was having twins-except Shinjirou.

"She has a family that has a history of twins and triplets. In fact her aunt Laura had twins and it's a miracle that there would even be a single child to begin with" Shinjirou comments while Kotarou blinks in surprise.

"Why has there ever been a generation of her family even having a single child?" Kotarou asked. Ryuu-ou looked away.

"Five hundred years ago and five hundred years before that" Ryuu-ou commented taking them by surprise "A thousand years ago they were almost wiped out except Yumi's mother had sent her away before that could happen. It was a lucky escape for sure, eventually she had twins but the youngest ended up having a line that wanted nothing more than to end the elder side" Silver felt his himself go cold, Umi and Lily never did tell him about this. Even the ones listening were stunned by this news.

"But why?" Tomoe asked in alarm.

"Because they wanted to be heads, usually it's always the youngest that are made leaders of the households but that time it was the eldest Haola who ended up being branded as a mother snatcher by the Haomi's daughter thanks to the ones who ended up feeding lies to her. Haomi's son who couldn't bear to hear these lies or see his sister's cold heart left their household to live a life without wanting a life of bloodshed and war. However at times he aided Haola's household knowing that his family did not deserve this torture. Sadly it was five hundred years ago that one of Haomi's descendants who had a younger twin had started to go after Umi's mother Yulina and killed her before the elder one who was suppose to inherit leadership could stop him. The worst part was thanks to the fear of the household no one spoke about it until a picture of Yulina showed up at the younger son's home, his wife had spotted it and tried to hide it the moment the picture had started to tell exactly what happened" Ryuu-ou explained.

"Did she succeed?" Kotarou asked looking intrigued by the turn of events, the Dragon King however wasn't smiling.

"The wife had found a doorway that lead to Lily, only it is said that Lily was about twenty three. She pleaded Lily not knowing who she was to hide it, Lily agreed that she would hold onto it and explained that very soon the woman had to come up with a decision on how to deal with this image. Eventually the one who killed Yulina showed up and asked her to get rid of it on the same day that the image had been sent to Lily" Ryuu-ou added with a frown knowing that it was a crime to kill Lily's family line and her branch family would not be spared for such a heinous crime, even if they were tricked.

"And she did?" Shinjirou asked as he looked at Ryuu-ou, who nodded in reply.

"Only there was a payment- a condition once it was done" Ryuu-ou almost smirked from what the payment was.

"What was it?" Tomoe asked as his ears almost pinned themselves to his skull from thinking about it.

"That he must never look at any reflective medium, be it water or glass because if he did then the image would show up and show everyone the truth of what happened" Shinjirou gawked in surprise.

"That's genius! By doing that he had automatically set himself up for a trap!" Shinjirou exclaimed while Silver almost barked out a laugh. Ryuu-ou laughed.

"That is true, however his father grew suspicious thanks to a spirit who had spied seeing the youngest son's wife enter a house and came out looking pale, the son had also entered and looked like he witnessed something horrible. At times the son had grew fearful of things and avoided mirrors and water at all times, his mind still plagued by what he did earlier that day. The father being suspicious once the eldest son had commented about Yulina being murdered and her killer was not 'seen' it was then that the father had spotted his youngest grow pale and antsy. The eldest also grew suspicious and commented that Yulina's daughter had also gone missing causing the youngest to leave the room until the father had sent someone to bring his youngest son.

The father then had the doors closed and placed a mirror in front of his now scared son who had to now see the image show up. Furious the father and eldest son who had entered the room had murdered his brother for committing such a cruel act what shocked them was hearing the youngest one's confession. That he wanted Yulina to the point that he had killed her husband and told the villagers lies about her to keep her secluded, which resulted in her being kicked out of the village. The youngest was also angry at how their ancestor who had been reborn had showed up just before he could try and be the 'hero', he had to watch his ancestor reborn stand up for Yulina leaving the youngest one's hatred to grow to the point that a month later he had sensed life in her and knew instantly that she had slept with the one who made his blood boil in anger. He ended up saying to himself that no matter what their ancestor had always stole things from them, their pride, status, reputation and now Yulina was taken from him. The youngest then said "why should I let this little demon be born? Why not end it before it could fester and ruin the world like it's father did". Once the eldest killed his brother did he examine Yulina's body only-" Ryuu-ou smirked knowing something that they didn't.

"What? Why did you take a pause?" Mizuki asked sounding annoyed while the Dragon King continued to smirk.

"There was no signs of her being pregnant to begin with" This took them all by surprise.

"Wait if she wasn't pregnant then why did Sakura flee?" Silver asked before a thought hit him "No way..." Ryuu-ou nodded.

"Yulina before being caught and murdered had sent her womb containing Umi into Sakura her eight year old daughter and told her to flee and never come back to this area. The eldest now realizing that something was up had also guessed that some Sakura running away wasn't a coincidence and tried to locate her. Only there was nothing left of her to be seen, after eight months had passed Sakura had to give birth to her little sister Umi and since she could not feed her sister or know how to, nor had she been able to eat much except the berries in the forest, she was had grown weak over time so the little girl as she saw how sick her sister was starting to get had fed her her own blood hoping to give Umi more time. However by doing that Sakura had perished slowly after feeding her sister her blood" Silver winced and looked down, everyone then went into a minute silence for the brave young girl who lost her life for her sister.

"So how did Umi survive alone in the forest?" Silver asked now wanting to know.

"A woodsman found her by chance and took her in and buried her sister in sign of respect. After she developed some strength did the infant leave to a new village that became a burning waste land because of two demons" Ryuu-ou gave Silver a look that showed that he wasn't happy.

"Don't ever give me that look again, I don't have to tell you how guilty I am" Silver replied stiffly. "I made mistakes and I've learned from them" he said sharply.

"Um excuse me..." Said a shy voice causing them to turn and look, Silver's eyes narrowed at a boy who looked about nine, the boy had black hair, blackish brown eyes and wore black. "Does Silver live here?" asked the boy.

"And who are you?" Shinjirou asked as he observed the boy.

"Akura Mori" Silver's eyes went wide as he recognized the boy who then turned to look at him.

"Akura-ou?" Silver exclaims loudly as he looks at the boy now recognizing him, the boy looks up at him before something entered the boy's mind. The other males except Tomoe almost jumped in shock, not believing what they were seeing.

"B-Big brother?" the boy asked meekly as he almost didn't recognize the male before him.

"H-How did you get here? You're not even born yet" Silver cried not believing what he was seeing, was this an illusion?

Akura lifted his wrist to show a small glass bracelet that contained an odd aura.

* * *

"Two big ladies told me everything after I started dreaming about things involving a red haired male with ears and a tail" Akura said meekly as he looked down and picked at the hem of his bottom trousers. "The blue haired woman told me to wear this and the black haired woman with a big belly showed me to something that looked like a massive blue gear. They said as long as I use it wisely I would see you" Akura explained while looking down, the black haired boy was shocked when Silver pulled him into a hug.

"You idiot" Silver choked on a sob while the small boy started to cry and hugged him back.

"Sorry for what I did, can you forgive me?" Akura asked as he looks forward, Silver's head bobbed up and down.

"Obviously!" Silver said sharply while his voice wobbled from crying. The males watching smiled slightly knowing that the pair were reunited at last.

* * *

By the time it was June the eighteenth, Lily had sighed as she held the youngest male twin while Silver held the elder one who was a girl.

"They need names" Lily smiled as she looked at the pair. Their daughter had black hair while their son surprisingly had dark blue hair, Silver learning from experience did not question this knowing that Lily would go off on him. Silver though smiled as memories of his dream entered his mind.

"I was thinking Sakura Yuuki Hikari for our daughter and Eli Hoshi Hikari" Lily looked at him oddly, knowing that she wanted to call their daughter Sakura but didn't know why Silver would opt for those full names.

"Excuse me? Where did those names come from?" Lily asks darkly while Silver turned and smirked as he turned his head away.

"Oh you know, just a thought"

"Silver!" she warned.

"Fine fine, I had a dream and it involved seeing these little ones" Lily blinked in shock. Silver then explained the dream before Lily raised a brow and smirked.

"That was a vision based on what if Silver, you were on death's doors" She sniggers causing Silver's face to go pale.

"WHAT?!" he cried.

"Lower your voice, you'll scare the twins" She scolds lightly.

"This isn't over, once the twins are in their room you're in for it" he said sternly.

"Ah but no touching me for a whole month darling" Lily smirks "Doctor's orders" Silver rolled his eyes and smirks as well.

"Ah but I can still kiss you" Silver pecks her lips, the tired mother sighs. "Get some rest Lily, you just gave birth" he said before picking up Sakura after putting Eli in his baby basket.

"Hmm, I love the names though" Lily smiles faintly before going to sleep in the clean futon.

* * *

Two year later had passed, each month was filled with startling new events that left Silver thinking that his hair was going to go grey from the stress and scares but he was happy to be with his family regardless. Just last year Kyo Tomoe and Nanami's son had been born causing Silver to smirk and comment about how he was trying to even the score, Tomoe had gone red at that time.

"I am not!" Tomoe cried as he felt embarrassed by Silver who continued to tease him while the mothers just laughed.

Lily after a month had passed sat with Silver looking tired after putting the twins down.

"Busy huh?" Lily said weakly.

"Don't remind me" Silver groaned. "It's already becoming a mad house here" Silver muttered.

"Room for one more?" Lily asked causing him to look at her oddly as he watched Lily take something out. There in her hand was a pregnancy test, Silver's eyes went wide before a loud whine left his lips.

"WHY?!" he cried "We already have troublesome twins!" he whined before Lily snuggled on his arm, Silver eyed her weakly as he held her.

"Please tell me it's an April fools day joke and that you painted on it or had an actual woman who is pregnant pee on that?" he asked weakly.

"I kid you not" Lily said with a weak amused smile, Silver moaned and made his head move back in defeat.

* * *

Little Akira who was a year and a half old looked at his parents blankly as he say in his crib, he had red hair and brown eyes with a hint of metallic silver in them. However what shocked and made Silver whine mentally was the ears and tail- he was born a kitsune even though Silver had been human when Akira had been conceived.

"Why is he looking at us like that?" Silver asked weakly before Lily looked at Akira with a smile.

"He's wondering why his father is acting weird" Lily laughed while Silver leered at her weakly. Akira then narrowed his eyes slightly before a small foxfire hit the back of Silver's head causing the father to scream in pain before Lily reacted to put the fire out.

"OW! WHY ME?! Silver wailed as he ran while forgetting to tuck and roll. Akira however yawned loudly showing his cute gums before curling up into a ball and began to sleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

After dumping their children at Tomoe and Nanami's home, Lily and Silver had gone to a restaurant for some alone time.

Silver smiles as he looks at Lily.

"This is nice isn't it?" Silver asks as he looks at Lily who had a small smirk on her face as she picked at her food slightly.

"Yeah... it's nice to have some alone time for once" Lily blushed slightly while she continued to smirk and act lady like, eventually the smirk vanished.  
"So... when's the last time we've been on a date?" Silver asks as he gets a fork full of food near his mouth, half way done with his meal.  
"Years ago" She says bluntly before putting food in her mouth. Silver pauses before smiling.  
"Huh... So when's the last last time we did it?" Lily pauses before dropping the spoon, she looks up now giving him a look.  
"What you getting at?" She asks bluntly now seeing the glint in his eyes.  
"How about lowering the health code in this restaurant from an A to a D?" He smirks, Lily then gives him a funny look despite the fact that she was smiling. Suddenly they get up and head to the females' bathroom in a brisk but slightly calm manner.

A month later

Lily and Silver look at the stick while she turns it around. Trying to make heads or tails with it while squinting at the stick.

"Hmm? I'm not pregnant... it's blue" she says bluntly secretly happy. Silver sighs deeply as he gets up and leaves her alone without her noticing.  
"You know... deep down I'm relieved but at the same time...sweetie?" She looks round to see that he's not around.  
"SHE'S NOT PREGNANT! IT CAME OUT BLUE!" Lily blanches from hearing his yelling. "SHEEEE'S NOT PREGNANT IT CAME OUT BLUE!" Silver screams as he tears his haori off of him as he runs down the steps and onto the road feeling elated by the news. "IT CAME OUT FLIPPING BLUE!" Silver screams with unrestrained glee while running through the streets Lily on the other hand felt her face go red as he screams it out aloud to the world knowing that everyone was listening.  
"Mummy why is daddy screaming that you're not pregnant?" Sakura asks bluntly as she looks at Lily. Lily rolls her eyes while smiling.  
"Daddy's gone a little nuts" She grins while patting her daughter's head lightly.

* * *

Silver carried Akira while holding Eli's hand who in turn held his sister's hand, Lily at the same time held Sakura's hand as they walked through the streets. As soon as the light on the traffic lights turned red and the pedestrian lights turned green did the family cross the road, however half way-

Bang!

Silver's eyes went wide before a curse left his lips as he went to the ground and held his leg just as Lily grabbed Akira so he didn't hit the floor. Her eyes went wide as Silver howled in pain and held his knee in pain as a loud crack hit their ears. Blood started to form around them until Silver changed forms so he was now a kitsune again to stop himself from losing a leg.

"What the hell was that for?!" Silver whined in agony. Lily gets her phone while Eli runs to his father instinctively the moment he saw an injury. As Lily calls for an ambulance she spotted a bullet shell and glared, lowering her phone she felt a migraine enter her mind.

"SHAAAAAAAADE!" she bellowed while Shade nearby was sniggering from where he was hiding- in a tall building by the window.

Silver however glared at where the brother in law was.

"I AM GOING TO FLAMING KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY LEG BACK TO NORMAL YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Silver yelled in agony, meanwhile Lily blocked his words from entering their children's ears, she shook her head while glaring at where Shade's hiding spot was.

A few weeks later

"OH COME ON HELL NO! I THOUGH THAT YOU WEREN'T PREGNANT!" Silver wails as he felt like the world was about to end as Lily held the stick saying that she was one month six weeks pregnant.

Later...

"I'm afraid that your baby is no ordinary baby" Serena chortled while Silver stared at her and Lily in horror.

"OH HELL NO! MY BABY IS A JUMPING JACK OF A BEAN! WHY?!" Silver's loud screams filled the area to the point that it reached Tomoe's home.

"Oh dear..." Nanami winced as a four year Hiru looked up with curious eyes.

An hour later

"Silver... you have to come out sometime" Lily whined as Silver locked himself up in the bathroom and was only in his underwear, the distraught male rocked back and forth as he wailed weakly.

"No! This is not fair! I didn't ask for this! What did we do to deserve this? I didn't want a jumping baby! Why couldn't we get a normal one?!" Silver whined until he felt his stomach get big slightly causing him to wail loudly as he realised that his child had entered his stomach.

"UuuuuWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Silver cried so loudly that it almost gave the kits an earache. Lily frowned at him as Akura looked at her in shock, Luca however tried very hard not to laugh.

"Now you're just being baby!" Lily muttered darkly.

"Stop calling me that!" Silver cried weakly causing her to shake her head at him.


	44. Epilogue - It'll All Work Out In The End

A small little black haired girl by the age of six appeared at a school, her brownish silver eyes showed curiosity and innocence as she looked around her. Her black furred ears hidden under her white beanie that had blue strips on it since she had to hide her identity to most of the world but in a way it was fun, almost like she was playing hide and seek.

The little girl wore white mittens and a long light blue coat that reached to her knees, her black dress underneath the long coat that concealed her tail, she had knee high socks and black doll shoes.

She started to look at the building that was her school before walking home knowing that it was time to go home.

"Moira?" asked a timid voice as she moves a few steps away from the school, she turns to look at where the voice was and saw a twelve year old boy with black hair and brown eyes, he wore a high school uniform but what made him stand out since there was no one around except them- his ears and tail.

"Hello Hiru" Moira replied with a bright smile.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAND!**

 **THE END!**


End file.
